The Legend of Natsu Dragneel
by Enryuo
Summary: "Makarov told me once that through friendship comes true power, and back then I believed those words. However, I came to realize that I was naïve to do so. I lost everything once. One after another, all who I held dear were taken from me. This Time I won't let it happen! Even if I have to stain my hands in the blood of my own brother to keep them safe!" Powerful/OOC/Natsu/Harem
1. The Beginning

**REVISED AS OF 10/09/2016**

* * *

 **REVISION NOTE : I have revised the first 3 chapters of the story. And I will work on the next few chapters!**

 **I hope any reader, will enjoy this story.**

 **And if anyone find a mistake, please let me know on a review.**

* * *

 **Hello! I welcome you to my first story on this website!**

 **I will make this fic a harem for Natsu, The reson behind this is that Natsu will be far more Stronger and Smarter in this story. So I believe he will need more than one woman.**

 **Here a list of those women:**

 **Natsu's Harem: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Ultear, Kagura, Irene (If she is Erza's Sister).**

 **If anyone want to see another girl, Please PM me and give some ideas!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review. If there is any questions, feel free to PM me! I'll do my best to answer.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was a man with many qualities, a Mage of Fairy Tail which was the strongest guild in the Fiore Kingdom, a pure Dragon Slayer, foster son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel and most importantly a loyal friend. Natsu's loyalty for his friends ran so deep that he would've stood against overwhelming odds just to protect a friend and even go past his limits to defeat those that wronged him or those he called family. Natsu had fought countless battles, against all kinds of enemies: beasts, monsters, Dragons, dark guild's Masters and monstrously powerful mages that could destroy countries in mere seconds and he had come out victorious and alive every time. But that wasn't just what made him known as a Fairy Tail Mage.

He was also known for his personality which made him loved by his guild.

He was carefree and reckless in nature and has a straightforward mind, and often tackled issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems almost always involved some kind of violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings and often forgoes grudge-holding. Some people and even his friends called him an idiot as he always charged in head-first without thinking.

However that all changed when he was in battle, for in combat Natsu was undoubtedly the most perceptive man on the battlefield, an aspect of him most of his friends would agree on. Ever since he was young he had always loved a good battle and often tried to pick fight anyone within the guild whether it be with his friends or against S-Ranked mages that came back after an S-Class request. No one could argue that in the heat of battle Natsu Dragneel was an unprecedented genius that left his enemies in a state of shock and awe especially after his 1 year of non-stop training, during which he became impossibly strong, to a point where he was able to almost obliterate the darkest mage in Earthland, Zeref.

Truly Natsu Dragneel was definitely a man of renowned status as both a troublemaker and a dearly loved individual of Fairy Tail.

However on this day, all of this meant nothing as the rosy pink haired Dragon Slayer stood upon the burnt ruptured soil of what was once Magnolia Town. The very island that had the Fairy Tail's building standing proudly. He stood there amongst the smoky black pitched soil with his pink bangs shadowing his eyes, his state was that of someone whose life was hanging by a thread. His clothes were tattered and torn leaving him only in his white pants. His entire body was covered in bloody cuts and wounds. His injuries would surely had killed anyone. But he paid them no mind.

All around Natsu were the smoky cratered remains of his friends, family, everyone he loved or held dear. Dead, right before his very eyes, his comrades and closest friends he had known since his childhood were all gone. Every single one of them was killed by the man in front of him who took the opportunity of their exhaustion and killed them. Natsu wasn't even there to protect them as he had been busy fighting two other spirggans. Despite all his power he was weak and due to that weakness he was unable to help them and had to watch as each and every one of them had been killed.

Right before his very own eyes….

The man in front of him was a relatively tall, fair-skinned, still quite well-built elderly man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, silvery white hair, with the majority of his bang swept leftward. He has a short moustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reached down to his upper torso, shooting up towards the mouth in large spikes, and was linked to his main hair by sideburns. Additionally, he had thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones. Many facial wrinkles were a testimony of his advanced age, most prominently those on his forehead and below his lower eyelids and his laugh lines. He also has a dark tattoo consisting of a thick dot surrounded by two circles on the back of his left hand, and two straight lines going from the circles' bottom end down the front of his forearm.

He sported a long, light-coloured robe consisting of two major pieces: a long garment that reached past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, including a line of dark lozenges, and a shorter, more billowing garment above it, over only his chest area. The longer garb was kept tied together with a thin light girdle made of a seemingly rope-like material. An externally and internally dark-coloured cape is additionally above both parts of the robe, jutting out in sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head, also having a tattered bottom edge, having the Alvarez Empire's symbol emblazoned on its back, and being kept in its place by a long, less wide cloth tied around it and his neck, which in turn was held fast by a spherical dark clip. Finally, a dark ring on his right middle finger and plain dark high boots complete the outfit. Although his outfit had some blood and tears in them.

This man was August and part of the Alvarez Empire as the general and strongest male member of the Spriggan 12 the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He was known as the "Magic King", due his mastery if countless disciplines of Magic from all around the world.

He looked around with a sad expression, as much as he hated doing this, his loyalty for Zeref came first.

He snapped from his thoughts when he felt something emitting from Zeref's little brother.

Natsu's body started to tremble and twitch as he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white and his arms bulged out. First Acnologia killed his foster father that he had searched for all his life and now his family; Happy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Cana, Lisanna, Laxus, Gramps and Gildarts.

All of them died and he couldn't do anything to protect them!

He shut his eyes as memories of his friends, their voices, their faces and all the adventures he had with them flooded his mind, their lifeless eyes burned in his memory. He couldn't take it anymore….

The dragon slayer's magical presence started to diminish gradually till even the magic king had trouble perceiving it. A sudden explosion erupted from the Fire Mage's body and every inch of his body started to release concentrated waves of magic, it formed vortex that swirled around him violently.

The ground shook and the sky darkened, a gigantic crater formed around Natsu's feet and lightning sparked around his form.

His appearance began changing, reptilian scales forming over his entire body, his canines elongated and sharpened. His fingers started to resemble that of claws, and his hair whipped wildly in the magic spiral that surrounded him. The heat skyrocketed in the Town making August stare in shock and wince as the heat overpowered him.

 **"DAMN IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Natsu threw his head up and let out a roar filled with rage, anguish and agony. It was so deafening that it echoed through the ruins of Magnolia. A shock wave followed and it was strong enough to make the Magic King fly back some feets.

The area around Natsu started to smoulder and melt as the ambient temperature in the entire city began cranking up in intensity.

Suddenly the tower of Magic that surrounded Natsu dissolved slowly leaving him bathed in a beautiful yet deadly crimson aura. Natsu's head turned directly in August's direction and let loose a growl. He wanted revenge and no one was going to stop him from making the so called "Magic King" feel a tiny portion of his own pain.

The Magic King took a step back, his face broke out in sweat and it wasn't because of the heat. No It was because of the fear he just felt, this was the first time in ages that he felt this sensation. He who sent fear in the heart of people just by hearing his name was now afraid of this being of hatred and pain in front of him.

 **Boom!**

An explosion of flames and Lightning erupted from Natsu, the already massive crater doubled in size as Natsu's form vanished from sight shocking August.

The Magic King never even knew what hit him as he felt his head almost being ripped from his shoulders when a fist coasted in crimson flames with Lightning sparking around it hit him in the face.

He was sent flying back with blinding speed turning him into a blur. He smashed into houses, buildings, boulders and mountains, yet it didn't seem to be enough to stop his body. He tried to regain his balance when he felt the speed decrease a little, but couldn't as Natsu appeared above his flying form in a long stream of fire and lightning.

The bloodlust and rage in the young man's eyes made the general of the Spirggans almost regret his decision of following Zeref.

Natsu unleashed a brutal bone shattering blow at August's chest. He was slammed in the ground creating an enormous crater with his body. The sound of broken bones was almost as loud as the agonizing screams that escaped the old man's throat.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** his mouth stayed wide open and eyes almost bulging out of their sockets from the agony he felt from that single blow he received. To his dread and horror, Natsu reared both his arms and started to release an unrelenting barrage of crushing blows at the strongest mage's body.

Scream after scream could be heard from August as the Dragon Slayer drove his fists deep into him, further enlarging the crater they were in.

Natsu finally ended the assault by jumping high in the air, he ignited his feet in Fire and Lightning before descending at a breakneck speed, fully intending on vaporizing the Magic King.

Fortunately for his intended victim, just as Natsu's burning feet were about to make contact with his body, August was able to roll out the way. He rolled on the ground for a few feet before he shakingly stood up and used all the force he could muster to jump out of the crater, desperate to create some distance between him and that monster.

He flared his magic and began to transform. His skin darkened to red and his hair flared upward wildly, his main hair, beard, and eyebrows more so than his moustache. On his forehead emerged a thick, golden circle, flanked by three thin, gold coloured lines to its left and right, which diverge slightly before going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges, and from their bottom go further down to his jawline, over his neck, and diagonally across his pectorals so as to reach his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms, presumably connecting with the above-mentioned, normally dark-coloured tattoo at least on his left arm.

Once transformed, August gathered all the magic he had left and called forth an enormous amount of Lightning that reached incalculable heights at extreme speeds in form of a pillar that consumed Natsu who was still in the crater. The sheer magnitude of the attack allowed even people of nearby countries to see it as clearly as if it was in front of them.

August panted heavily and watched as the Lightning pillar continued to swirl, he hoped that it was enough to finish Zeref's little brother off as his magic was running very low. Those Mages he fought weren't beaten without a fight and he didn't have much left.

His breath was caught in his throat when the heat in the area skyrocketed again and to his astonishment, Flames spreading across the Lightning tower until it was completely engulfed in Fire incinerating it.

"D-did he just burn-!" he never had the chance to finish as he felt a massive blow in his stomach, **"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** August felt like Natsu's fist was going to penetrate his stomach. The Fire was so hot that he felt his guts burning.

Natsu pushed more of his strength and Magic into the attack consuming the Magic King in a brilliant sphere of fire resembling a miniature sun. The Fire didn't stop there, he slammed his fists, feet and head onto the semi-conscious old mage. Every blow resulted to a concussive explosion of scorching flames.

When the assault finally died down, August was no longer recognizable. His entire body was scorched from head to toe, it was unlikely that he had lived through assault.

But that mattered little to Natsu as he approached the Spriggan and grasped him by his neck. He proceeded to pull him up so their faces where just a few inches apart. Natsu then threw August high in the air and took a deep breath. Preparing his breath attack.

Massive amounts of Fire and Lightning began to gather and swirl in his mouth. He charged all the Magic his body had. August was still in the air and didn't seem to descend anytime soon. His anger once again fuelling him, the ground began to shake, debris began flying everywhere and the sky darkened even further.

Natsu unleashed his attack that held all his pain combined with the hatred he held toward Zeref and his Spirggans. From his mouth shot forth an enormous beam of concentrated Fire and Lightning.

The attack split the ground in half and travelled to August. The sheer magnitude of the attack sent a shockwave that deepened the already massive crater Natsu was in.

The Roar hit its target dead on, August body began to crumble and melt from the force before he completely disappeared leaving only the beam that lit up the sky in Light.

When the dust cleared, there wasn't even a trace of the old man left, not even ashes remained. His very existence had been completely wiped out.

Natsu panted a little, here he was. The first time he ever killed another human being. He felt no guilt or remorse at doing that, instead he felt a small sense of satisfaction but it simply wasn't enough, the reason behind all of this, behind his nakama's death was still defiling the place where he had so many fond memories!

He began walking but collapsed on his knees as his wounds re-opened and his exhaustion caught up to him. He slipped out of Dragon Force and the Crimson aura disappeared. His breathing became laboured and he could feel his strength leaving him. His sight was clouded as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was then that Natsu understood that he was dying.

 _'I-I can't... die... here... I have ... to avenge... them... I have to ...kill... Zeref!''_ Natsu was struggling to even think properly.

He clenched his fists in the dirt and with sheer willpower he stood on his shaky legs and began to slowly stumble to the guild, blood dripping from his wounds with every step he took.

Out from under the ruins Natsu suddenly picked up on something. It was very faint but with some concentrating he was able to hear someone coughing!

Natsu immediately forgot about all his wounds and weakness and started to dig like a man who suddenly gained hope again in his otherwise meaningless life. He threw large chunks of several buildings, as well as some of the bodies of people he had known lying in there around just to get to the only sign of life left in the area. The sounds were however getting softer as he was digging and had completely ceased about a minute ago.

Natsu had almost given up hope when he suddenly spotted a bit of blue hair sticking out from under a large piece of debris. He lifted it effortlessly only to find a still Wendy lying there motionless with her eyes closed.

"NO NO, it can't be. I can't be too late again!" screamed Natsu as he knelt down and cradled her head. He let out a loud roar filled with the agony of losing that last bit of hope he had left. It was at this moment that she started to cough up some blood before her eyes started to slowly open.

Immediately Natsu started to check her wounds. She was in a bad shape but she might just make it! The next thing Natsu saw was a black orb appearing in front of him. It began to change into the shape of someone Natsu knew too well.

There stood his 'Brother' in his new attire looking at Natsu with satisfaction, sadness, malice all mixed in his eyes, "You are still trying to protect someone Natsu? Even after you failed to do just that time after time?"

"Natsu-san…" Wendy whispered looking at her big brother figure, wishing to help him quell the agony he had now. But sadly she couldn't as Zeref pointed his index finger at the female dragon slayer and pierced her forehead with a small black beam.

As Natsu's eyes widened in shock, he felt her body go limp and watched the life leave her eyes not before giving him a sad and teary smile.

He had failed… yet again.

Natsu's whole body shook, not in fear but in rage. Here was the reason for all what happened to him and his Nakama. With a new found strength, he leapt at a speed that surprised Zeref and punched him with all the force he could muster with his broken body.

Zeref didn't move as he let Natsu punch him in the face. He was forced back a few feets before he came to halt, "You were able to kill my strongest Guard, and in such a state too, but you can't do anything more than that, Natsu." Zeref told him, his voice devoided of any emotion.

"You… think... I care about….that." Natsu said between breaths, his condition worsened even more as his blood never stopped dripping. If he was alive now, it was simply by sheer will power.

"You have lost the will to fight…There is nothing left for you to fight for, little brother." mocked the Black haired mage with a twisted smirk.

Natsu let out an unearthly growl. How dare he call that him that after everything he did?!

"DON'T YOU DAR-GAHHH!" he didn't get the time to finish his sentence as a thin, fast-moving, beam-like projectile pierced his chest and went through one of his vital points. The beam continued its path after piercing him without slowing down. Natsu's vision began to get blurry once again as he placed his hand on his chest before he stumbled and fell on his back with a loud thud. His blood steadily forming a pool around him.

He could only look up at Zeref who had his finger pointed at him, "You have become impressively strong. But sadly it wasn't enough to protect your comrades from me." with that his magic flared coating his body in a black aura seemingly preparing a last attack. He wasn't content with letting Natsu bleed to death, "Consider this a punishment for not killing me when you could." With those last words, he swiped both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands met. The hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards.

Natsu smiled sadly, he couldn't even avenge them and was about to die leaving many innocent people in the hands of his mad brother, _'Sorry everyone, I wish I could have been stronger…'_ He closed his eyes as he felt death magic approached him, _'So I could have saved you all. I hope from the bottom of my heart to meet you on the other side.'_ The attack engulfed the Pinkette and created a gigantic explosion of Dark magic, it grew on and on until it exploded vertically reaching incalculable heights taking with it the last hope that humanity had.

On that day Natsu Dragneel, Fire Mage of Fairy Tail died at the hands of his own brother.

* * *

 ***Unknown Area***

* * *

"Uuh... Am I in hell or heaven?" Natsu asked as he found himself lying on the floor. His body didn't have any of the injuries he had and to his slight shock, the scars he gained from fighting his bastard of a brother weren't in his face either. He stood up and walked around aimlessly. Soon a light shone in front of him forcing him to shield his eyes. When he opened them, he was met with many mirrors in which displayed all the things that had happened in his life. From when he joined Fairy Tail until his death. Natsu sat on the floor and watched longingly at all the Happy, sad and angry memories of his young life.

Soon the mirrors all disappeared and Natsu found himself on some kind of island. He wiped his head left and right until his sight met with a muscular old man wearing a white robe with a halo floating above his head.

The old man eyes were the main thing that caught Natsu's attention, they were silver in colour and glowing. Those orbs were holding so much power and wisdom that went beyond Natsu's comprehension.

"I have been waiting for you, young Dragneel." spoke the man in a gentle tone that reminded Natsu of Makarov.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, although on the inside he wasn't particularly interested in knowing. He just wanted to know if he could meet his nakama or just go to hell.

"My identity it doesn't concern you, young man. But you could say that I am a messenger from God."

"From God? Really? What does a God want with me? And where the hell I am?" Natsu asked curiously, not knowing what a God would want with a failure like him who let his guild down.

The man smiled, "You are not a failure, young one." started the messenger and watched as Natsu's eyes widened in shock at reading his mind, "As for this place, with the halo in my head, I am sure you can guess that you're in Heaven." finished the messenger.

"Alright. Then what does this God want from me?" Natsu questioned with a frown on his face.

"To give you a second chance." was the man simple but impactful response.

"A s-second chance…" Natsu repeated, his voice now calmer and laced with hope.

The man smiled, he could almost feel the young wizard's hope rolling off him in waves, "Yes, a second chance. God has seen how many times you had saved the world even at the risk of your own life. So God is willing to give you a second chance to right the wrongs of your past life, and make sure that what happened doesn't happen again. God has given you a second chance to experience what life has to offer.." he paused briefly and kindly smiled,"…To see your friends and family again." he finished and looked at the stupefied mage.

Inside Natsu's mind, the words were repeated over and over again, he could see... His family again. He could laugh, cry, smile, fight with them again. He could experience all those moments he had with them again... But most importantly, he could save them, to forge a better and bright future for them. Natsu's black eyes that was until now empty sparked back with life and the man smiled little seeing the life come back to this young warrior.

"Do you accept, Natsu Dragneel?"

"Y-yes!" Natsu's shout echoed in the island they were in.

"Good. Now I need to tell you some things. First you'll have to choose the period you want be send to. Second you'll keep all your abilities, magical power, physical fitness and especially knowledges of everything that happened before. Finally, when you go back, there might be very slight changes from the previous timeline, such as new people you've never seen before or some people with different personalities or physical changes." he explained and Natsu nodded before he registered the man's last words.

His mind began to think of the possible physical changes in his friends when he come back. How could they possibly change anyway? Would Gray stop stripping? Nah that would be impossible! Then what would change? Were some males he knew going to be women?! He imagined a female Gray stripping from her clothes and showing the world her breasts getting nosebleeds from everyone. He imagined a female Gajeel eating Mirajane's silverwares and hugging Panther lily to her chest choking him. And finally a female Laxus with huge breasts, shooting Lightning at every perverted or weak person.

His eyes got wider and wider every second and his jaw dropped on the ground. He began to run in circles, doing the exact impression of Happy when he panics, "A female Gray?! Impossible! I wanna go to hell!" he shouted as he continued to run and freak out.

The God messenger felt a sweat drop come at the scene in front of him. Wasn't this young man all depressed and empty just now? He coughed in his fist to get Natsu's attention, "Are you ready?" he asked getting a nod in return.

"When do I go?"

"Right now." with that a light consumed Natsu and shot up in the sky.

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom. Eight years ago….**

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and winced as the light of the Sun blinded him, he tried to stand up but found he had some difficulties, he looked down at himself and found he was in his 10 years old body, his eyes widened in disbelief while he quickly came to the conclusion that he was back in time to when he still wasn't part of Fairy Tail. He was sent exactly where he wanted!

"I'M BACK!" He roared into the heavens, it wasn't a dream! He was really given a chance to redo things.

After calming down, he silently thanked the 'God and his messenger who had given him a second chance to save humanity by sending him back in time.

Thinking back at all the things that had happened, the Alvarez empire evasion, his bastard of a brother Zeref and the Dragon King who killed his father figure Igneel.

For the first time in his life Natsu really wanted to kill someone.

He pushed his from the ground and stood up, he needed to make sure that he still had all his powers. He tried using his magic and found out that he had all his abilities from the future, even the Lightning that Laxus had given him was still there. Natsu looked down at his hands and thought about all that happened. The horrible War which his brother started and how much pain it had brought to him and his Guild, he remembered the faces of his dead comrades: Erza, Lucy, his surrogate son Happy, Gray, Mirajane, Gramps and Gildarts, and especially Wendy's innocent face, everyone, all of them died because he was too weak to protect them from Zeref.

The scenes of their death replayed in his mind again and again as if to torture him.

Tears began to fall from his eyes as he cried anguish and despair at the torment he had to go through. He cursed his weakness. It was the reason why his Family had perished.

Natsu stopped crying and wiped away his tears, this wasn't the time to cry! He reminded himself. He made mistakes, Yes. But he had been given a second chance to change things and he wasn't going to waste it on crying! He was determined to save them all this time, even if it would cost him his own life!

Natsu looked at the sky and took a deep breath, "I let you all die and couldn't do anything to stop it, some of you even sacrificed themselves to save me, I broke my promise to you, but this time I won't! I'll become Stronger than anyone! So strong that everyone will hear my name! and until the day that I kill Zeref and Acnologia! I WILL NEVER LOSE ANOTHER FIGHT AGAIN!" screamed Natsu while flaring his magic which caused the earth to shake and the sky to darken.

With this finale vow, he began to make his way to his guild and Nakama.

* * *

 ***SOMETIME LATER***

* * *

"Finally!" sighed Natsu when Magnolia came into his vision. The town that held the Fairy Tail's guildhall and the place where the final war had broken out in the future. He slapped both his cheeks to clear the dark thoughts in his head and made his way to the city.

It didn't take too long before he arrived at the doors of Fairy Tail where he stood still looking at the building sadly, he could almost hear Makarov's voice telling him once again about the meaning of Fairy Tail...

 _'Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's like an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure.'_

He placed his hands on the doors, opened them and was treated with a sight he had missed dearly, the loud chatter and laughter of the guild members filling the hall.

 _'It's just like I remember!'_ he thought with a smile.

"Master there is a kid at the door!" Macao called out before an old man holding a staff walked over to Natsu.

"A newcomer? What's your name my boy?" asked Makarov with a gentle smile on his face. On the outside he was smiling but on the inside he was stunned by the magical power that the Child in front of him possessed. He had seen a lot of Children with an impressive amount of power but they were nothing when compared to this kid, he could tell that Natsu could be on a Wizard saint level maybe even higher! And that shocked him to the core.

 _'This Magic is equal to my own, maybe even stronger, how could a Child this young possess such a powerful aura and Magic?! If he is at this level at such an age then I can't even imagine what kind of monster he'll become in the Future!'_ thought the guild master of Fairy Tail in shock and confusion. He was then brought out of his musing by Natsu's voice.

"Huh? Oh yea! My name is Natsu Dragneel!" exclaimed the pink haired boy with a big grin.

"Natsu Huh? It's a fine name. Tell me, what can I do for you?" asked Makarov curiously hoping that the boy would join his Guild as he knew that he would probably fit in perfectly. Luckily he was relieved by the boy's next words.

"Well, I would like to join Fairy Tail!" declared Natsu excitedly as he was eager to relive all his adventures with his friends.

"Oh really? Great! Go over to our barmaid and you'll get a guild stamp" said Makarov while Natsu nodded his head before going, not noticing that Makarov was still watching him.

 _'I think things here will become more interesting with him around!'_ thought the Guild Master with a large grin.

* * *

 ***SOMETIME LATER***

* * *

After getting his red guild mark Natsu looked around and spotted the kids of his age, he began walking but stopped to look at a nearly naked Gray.

Natsu's cheeks bulged out before he burst out laughing thus enraging the ice mage.

"What the hell are you laughing at, pinkie!?" shouted out Gray angrily, not noticing that he was naked, but for his boxers.

"Where are your clothes?! You stripper!" Natsu laughed harder, he forgot how funny it was seeing Gray stripping as a kid.

Gray looked confused for a moment before looking down, "Gahhh, where are my clothes? Damn it!" shouted the ice mage before running to search for clothes.

"What did you called me, pinkie?!" asked Gray angrily after finding his clothes.

"What you heard, you cheap Stripper!" grinned Natsu while smashing his head against Gray's.

"That's it, I'm going to beat you up!" Gray's hands clapped together "Ice Make: Hammer!" He quickly raised the hammer and brought it down on Natsu's head who only lifted his right arm which glowed red and to Gray and everyone else's shock, the Hammer just evaporated completely.

A silence fell over the guild hall as everyone's eyes were focused on Natsu in shock and bewilderment.

"Hahahaha! You'll need more than that to beat me, Snowflake!" laughed Natsu, grinning at the faces they were making.

"What the hell did you do to my magic?!" shouted Gray in shock and confusion as he couldn't believe that his Magic was dismissed so easily.

"Oh, I just melted it with my fire magic." said Natsu nonchalantly before he stuck his tongue out at Gray frustrating him even further.

At the same time Makarov was watching the pair argue but his eyes were more focused on Natsu, he was sure that the Magic Natsu used wasn't a simple fire magic and was pretty curious about it, so he made a mental note to ask Natsu about it later.

Returning at Natsu and Gray, the former's hand was suddenly grabbed and was pulled where the younger mages were sitting. Following the hand he found his first friend and old crush Lisanna, her death flashed immediately before him before he shook it off. Deciding to 'introduce' himself, he spoke "Hey, my name is Natsu, who are you?"

"My name is Lisanna, welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu-kun!" responded the Strauss with a cute smile before stopping in front of Cana and Levy's table.

When Natsu saw the two younger girls, he remembered their deaths. How Levy and Gajeel died hand in hand and how Cana was furious at Gildarts death before charging head on at the enemy, all those horrible memories almost brought him to tears but he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He suddenly heard Lisanna speaking.

"Natsu-kun those two are Cana and Levy!" introduced Lisanna.

"Hey Cana, Levy, Nice to meet you!" Natsu grinned, waving with his hand.

"Hello Natsu, welcome to the Guild!" said Cana with a smile while Levy shook hands with him and welcomed him, when they finished Lisanna dragged Natsu to her brother's table.

"And he is Elfman, my older brother!" said Lisanna with her usual bright smile.

"Hey, Elfman" greeted Natsu and shook hands with him, but he suddenly felt a demonic presence behind him and turned around and was greeted with the sight of 'Punk Mira' as he used to call her in the past, she was wearing a skimpy outfit and had an evil glare plastered on her face but Natsu seemed unafraid which was surprising as he had always been terrified of her and Erza in the past. Now however, he mainly seemed to notice how beautiful she looked even though she was mean and scary ... truly she looked as menacing as she was beautiful.

"What are you doing with my sister, pinkie!?" Mira shouted as she tried to punch him in the face but he caught her fist shocking her and her siblings.

Mirajane stared at this newbie that had just stopped her attack like it was nothing. However, her shock only grew more when he lifted her like she weighs nothing and threw her over his shoulder making her crash into some tables.

While this was happening, Lisanna and Elfman were watching with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

Mirajane slowly stood up and glared hatefully at Natsu's back. How dare this newbie humiliate her in front of her siblings!

She ran at him in an attempt to crush him while ignoring the shouts of her siblings to stop. She threw another punch at him but he just leaned to side making her stumble past him. He pressed his fist into her gut, sending her flying again to crash into some people. That got the attention of everyone.

"Wow, he's so strong!" breathed Lisanna in awe at the show of strength, she had never seen her Mira-nee being pushed back so easily, not even by Erza.

The she-demon barely regained her balance, she was slammed against some tables until she was stopped by a pillar, she then stood up straight and looked at Natsu who was staring blankly back at her.

Deciding to use her magic, she shouted **"Satan Soul!"** As her appearance began to change into demonic figure, her bright blue eyes became darker, with a dark thin marking in a light zigzagstyle crossing her right eye vertically, her hair became wilder jutting upwards and her ears enlarged. She also grew a large stocky tail made of scales and her attire consisted of a purple skimpy one-piece suit.

 **"Darkness Stream!"** with that she shot multitude of large tendrils of dark magic toward the now smirking Natsu, to her and everyone's astonishment, only lifted his suddenly flaming hand toward the blast covering the attack in flames, extinguishing it completely.

Mirajane could only look on in shock and she didn't have time to ask him how he did it as he appeared in front of her which left her baffled at his speed.

She jumped back but tumbled and fell on her backside. Looking up she saw Natsu throw a punch at her. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the impact but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him smiling brightly down at her with an extended hand.

"Hey, that was a good match, let's fight again someday!" said Natsu with a warm smile that made her heart flutter, she looked at his hand for a few seconds before taking it.

"Thank you, I am Mirajane by the way, and you?" asked Mirajane with a small smile on her face.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Nice to meet you!" said Natsu with an adorable grin which made her blush a little. They continued talking with Lisanna and the other children joining them before a crimson haired young girl made her way toward them and offered her hand to Natsu, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Erza Scarlett".

Natsu looked at her and couldn't help but remember her dead body lying on a pool of blood, it made his heart break just thinking about it, but he shook it off.

 _'No! I must stay strong, I will protect them this time!'_ he thought with resolve, he took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you Erza, I'm Natsu Dragneel" responded Natsu while looking at Erza, he thought of how beautiful she was a kid and how much of a bombshell she'll become in the future.

 _'Then again, all the girls in our guild were bombshells!'_ he thought as he remembered Mirajane and Lucy. He was then brought back from his musing by Lisanna's voice.

"Natsu-kun, what was that magic you used?!" asked the youngest Strauss with wide curious eyes, when Natsu looked at her face, he knew he couldn't refuse... she was just so cute! He wondered why he was thinking about his female guildmates like some sort of pervert ... He didn't want to become a womanizer like Gildarts or Gramps damn it!

"Yes, I wanna know too!" exclaimed Mirajane as she wanted to know how he managed to destroy her magic, by this time everyone else who saw the fight were curious about it too, none more so than Makarov. He already had his suspicions but he wanted to confirm them.

"Oh, you wanna know how he beat your ass, demon slut?" asked Erza with a smirk, while she was also shocked at how easily he beat her rival but she also found it good teasing material against Mirajane.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, TIN CAN?!" roared the she-demon with tick marks and slammed her forehead into Erza's.

"YOU HEARD ME, HARLOT!" shot Erza back before Mira jumped on her and a cat-fight broke out between the two of them causing people to back away from them and Natsu to laugh before he decided to answer the question, at least that would maybe distract them enough to stop them from destroying the guild…how ironic.

"Oh, that was my Dragon Slaying Magic!" proclaimed Natsu proudly, making Erza and Mira stop their fight and look at him along with everyone else in confusion, Makarov's eyes however widened in shock.

Dragon Slaying Magic is a lost magic that was born over four hundred years ago and because of that there a just a few handful of those mages those days. Makarov grinned at the prospect of having a Dragon Slayer in his Guild, _'So he is a Dragon Slayer huh? I was right, things here will definitely become more interesting from now on!'_ thought the Guild Master and he began walking towards his office letting his children bombard the poor Natsu with questions about him and his Magic.

* * *

 ***Later that day***

* * *

After Natsu was done answering the questions about his Magic we see him walking in the deepest part of Magnolia's Forest searching for a good training spot somewhere far away from any civilization before stopping in a place where he was certain that he could work on his destructive Magic without having to worry about the damage he would cause.

The area had a waterfall and large Rocks everywhere. There were large Trees with some fallen logs spread around. It was truly a perfect place where he could go all out with his magic, just the thought made him grin widely.

"Yosh, Time for some serious training!" shouted out the Fire Mage excited to become stronger. He was determinate to pulverize Zeref, Brother or not, this time he'll have no mercy for him or any of his Spriggan.

 _'You just wait, with my own two hands, I will destroy you Black Wizard and start a new era of peace!'_

And thus, began the Story of a Legend


	2. Reconnecting With The Guild Again!

**REVISED AS OF 10/09/2016**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! what's up ?!**

 **Here another chapter that i hope you will enjoy!**

 **Some people asked about the Harem so here the list:**

 **Erza Scarlett**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Sayla**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Those who are in the Harem for now.**

 **Please fav/follow and review! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! I'll do my best to provide you with answers.**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore kingdom Year X777**

 **One Morning At The Fairy Tail Guildhall**

It's been a month since Natsu 'joined' the guild and things could not get any better for him, re-connecting with his friends happened, almost the same like in the past, but there were some changes. Mainly in Mirajane and Erza.

For example Mirajane didn't treat him like before as she would everyday challenge him to a 'Fight' and even when losing she don't get mad, instead she would always come back the next day for a rematch which suprised him a lot. Not to mention he also caught her blushing everytime they made contact with each other

Erza however would invite him to do missions with her and ask him about his Magic and training, he figured she wanted to get stronger so she could save her friends from that cursed tower.

Speaking of training, it was going very well for him, he spent most of his time training. And even trained at night when everyone was asleep. He pushed himself past human limits. He was going with the determination of becoming the strongest.

At a certain point of his training, he noticed some changes in his magic which both suprised and delighted him. He could now use lightning Dragon Slaying Magic freely exactly like Laxus. However this change didn't come without a price. Even when he use it, his reserve of magic would become very low and losing his consciousness. But this didn't stop him. He was intent to master it at the same level of Laxus, if not more.

And for now, he was currently seated at the bar drinking after eating his meal... which was 20 plate of flamin chicken much to the barmaid's dismay and everyone's shock.

He took a lot of missions in that month and completed them at an amazing rate and strangely enough without any property damage, but he was getting increasingly bored with the lack of challenges, so bored that he almost traveled to Alvarez in hope to find someone worth fighting and maybe beat up all those twelve bastards. He grinned evilly as he imagined the face of Zeref when he return to his empire only to find all those little brats and August lying defeated and all the citizens worshiping him like a true Emperor.

Natsu shook his head vigorously, what the hell was he thinking?! He can't go there now! Or he could risk a war between them! But maybe he could when he grow a little bit… Yeah he'll go there and maybe beat up a Spirggan or two or maybe three… well depending on his mood.

Natsu was snapped out of his dark thoughts when he heard Makarov's voice behind him.

"Natsu!" called the old Master with a slightly raised voice. He's been calling the little brat for quite some time, but he was too wrapped in his own world. He was curious of what the Pinkette was thinking about.

"What is it, old man?" questioned Natsu with a mischievous glint in his eyes at seeing makarov's eye twitch at the nickname.

"Damn brat! stop calling me old!" shouted the Fairy Tail master in irritation, Natsu merely chuckled at him, "I've been calling you! What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about... Things." lied Natsu easily but he still let an evil smirk take over his face.

A cold shiver traveled down the old man's spine when he saw the smirk, yeah he didn't want to know whatever this crazy brat was thinking about. Sighing Makarov told him. "Tell me my boy, I have a good mission in store, I don't have any mage qualified for it now so I want you to take it. Do you accept?"

Natsu instantly jumped on his feet, excitement visible on his eyes. "What is the job about?!" asked the Fire mage, hoping some kind of monster elimination or destroying a dark guild.

"It's about a new small Dark Guild that has been harassing a town." informed Makarov with a smile that grow even more when the boy's face lit up, he could practically feel the excitement rolling off the child in waves.

"Oh, finally! a good mission, I was going to die from boredom!" shouted Natsu with a large grin splitting his face. Finally a good mission! And a dark guild elimination too! He could almost see the faces of the dark guild mages when he will demolish their guild hall or when he beat them within an inch of their lives! He let out an evil laugh, freaking out the nearby people as they began to back away from this new scary kid.

Makarov's sweat dropped and couldn't help but pity the 'poor' dark mages. Fate has brought a calamity to them.

"So when do I leave?" asked Natsu eagerly with a stream of fire flaring out a of his nostrils.

The Master was about to reply but suddenly felt two ominous presencesbehind him, turning around he saw Erza and Mira glaring draggers at him. Sweat dropped on the old man's face.

"Matser, why should Natsu take this mission?! he joined just a month ago!" demanded the she-demon angrily.

"She is right Master, isn't this mission too dangerous for Natsu?" asked Erza with a hint of concern in her voice.

The Master gulped, "I didn't gave them to you because you are not strong enough, and I don't think you should worry about Natsu Erza, he can take care of himself just fine." said Makarov as nonchalantly as he could with the two girls trying to dug holes into him.

But he told the truth, he wasn't worried as He knew that the young fire mage is more then capable of destroying the dark guild easily. Beside he was pretty curious on what kind of mage Natsu would grow into, so he decided to help him a little. This mission was a good start for him to earn more experience.

But then again, he didn't want his children to feel that he was favoring someone over them. So he thought about a solution and spoke. "But if you want, you two can ask him to take you!" he continued with an evil grin on his face knowing what was coming next. This could be the opportunity for some revenge at being called old.

Natsu paled and cursed the old man as the two crazy and scary girls glared at him friecely, as if daring him to pick the other. He didn't want to feel their wrath damn it! Even if he was stronger than them didn't mean that he didn't fear them.

He was sure that Gramps did it on purpose to get revenge on him for calling him old.. What an evil old bastard!

He looked at the girls and contemplated on either take one of them or just take them both. But he didn't want to get killed so he decided to take them both. "Alright, if you want. you can come both with me!" told them Natsu and audibly gulped as their glares intensified.

"WHAT?! WHY SHOULD I GO WITH THIS SLUT?!" both cried before smashing their foreheads together.

"WHAT DID YOU DARE TO SAY?!" They screamed at each other's faces.

"I am more then enough to help him on this mission!" shouted Erza and pushed the demon back.

"Oh yeah?! I am stronger than you!" shot back Mirajane.

"No! It's you who is nowhere near my level!"

"Fatty!"

"Slut!"

"Armor freak!"

"Whore!"

Natsu's sweat dropped as he realized he made things worse for himself. he spoke again trying to calm them down before they wrecked the building. How ironic..

"Hey hey, don't fight! it's only one mission. beside you should save your strenght for the dark guild, don't you think so?" said Natsu nervously hoping that they could just stop and go on the mission.

Erza and Mirajane snapped their heads toward him and nodded, before each of them grabbed one of his arm and dragged him outside the guild.

Anime tears run down Natsu's face as he screamed for help, not just he was going to ride a train, but he was going with the two scariest girls in Fiore.

The guild only laughed at his misery with Makarov being the most.

"Ah, music to my ears!" said the Fairy Tail Master pleasingly at the sound of Natsu's screams and continued to drink his Beer.

* * *

 ***SOMETIME LATER***

* * *

Once they got on the train, Natsu collapsed on his seat, he felt like he was about to explode. The two girls looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Erza while Mira raised an eyebrow.

"D-dragon S-s-slayers have R-really b-bad m-m-motion S-sickness." stuttered the pink haired boy while holding his stomach.

The knight and demon looked at him for a few seconds before Mirajane broke the silence by bursting out laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach in pain, Erza merely shook her head in disbelief.

"Here, let me help you a little." Erza sighed before helping him support his head by some pillows, while Mirajane was rolling on the train laughing at his green face.

Erza shot her a glare, "Enough Mirajane, you shouldn't laugh at people's suffering, especially if it's our guildmates" admonished Erza with a stern tone. She wasn't going to say it outloud but it was funny seeing someone with and extraordinary strong magic being beaten by a mere train.

"O-oh sorry, but it was too much hahahha! As strong as he is! he got beaten by just a train!" laughed Mirajane harder when Natsu looked at her while his face comically puffed.

The Dragon Slayer couldn't even form words clearly so he just screamed some incoherent threats before clapping his hands over his mouth to stop throwing. This caused even Erza to giggle a little.

After some teasing and laughter between the three children, the train arrived after 3 hours at a small town located at the west of Fiore Kingdom.

As soon as they got out of the train, Natsu yelled out in joy at getting rid of that ... that evil vehicle!

"I'M ALIVE!" he shouted in happiness getting a lot of funny looks from the people around the station as well as from his two companions.

"We should find the mayor of this town, he could give us some informations on the dark Guild's." said Erza with Mira nodding her head.

"Alright! when do we look?" questioned Natsu before a huge sweat dropped on his head as he saw Erza using her... 'unique' questioning method on some strangers.

"Where is the mayor of this town?!" she asked a random guy, but before he could even respond she knocked him out with a headbutt. she moved on to another person before he was knocked out too.

Mirajane laughed loudly at her rival's behaviour, it was hilarious!

"Let's go, I found the mayor's place." Erza said to them after knocking the last guy who was able to quickly tell her the location of the mayor.

"Y-yeah, lead the way!" said Natsu nervously. Hoping to not be the next victim of her rampage.

Once they arrived at the mayor's office, he told them about the location of the dark guild as well as some infos about their members. The trio walked in a forest where the dark mage apparently made their guild hall. Soon they found themselves in front of a huge building.

It was a two-story high building, it has large entrance and above it was the guild's name 'DEVIL EYE'.

"Well, how do we do that?" wondered Natsu looking at Mira and Erza.

"I say we just destroy the doors and beat them up!" exclaimed Mira with an evil look making Natsu's sweat drop. And they always said he charge in without thinking…

"We can't just charge in recklessly, Mirajane!" admonished Erza with a stren glare.

Mira only scoffed at her before replying, "Oh but we can, the master sent us fully knowing that we can handle them easily, they are only some losers pretending to be a dark guild." proclaimed the demon.

"Well, if that is the case i'll blow the entrance!" declared Natsu before throwing a flaming fist at the entrance creating a flames explosion that destroyed it completly.

The dark mages who were enjoying themeselves inside the building were startled when the doors exploded. Some were unfortunate to be near the doors and were sent flying with burns covering their bodies. The rest jumped and prepared to fight but their jaws dropped in the ground when the dust cleared and showed -in their opinion- three brats.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THEY ARE ONLY KIDS!" shouted a random guild member in shock at those brats audacity of attacking a dark guild on their own.

"Hah! Prepare yourselves to be beaten by those kids!" shouted Mira with an evil laugh causing some members to laugh at her.

"Hahaha, is that so? What brats like you could do anyway?!" one of them taunted before being hit by a flaming fist sending him hurling on the ground before knocking the hell out of him.

"What the ?! i didn't see him move at all!" shouted another dark mage in astonishment as his companions stared at the Pinkette in shock and bewilderment.

They snapped from their shock and charged at Natsu with battles cries, while some others at Mira and Erza.

 **"RE-QUIP: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"** shouted Erza as her attire changed to an armor. plated armor covered her chest with a large metal flower over it, and she has large metal wings which appeared to be made of individual blades.

She flew in the air and shouted the name of her attack. **"Circle Sword!"** with that a mass amount of swords circeled around her as they begin to spin rapidly before she sent them in a disc formation, taking down a lot of opponents.

Next to her mirajane changed to her satan soul and attacked. **"Darkness Stream!"** she shot large tendrils composed of dark energy toward the dark mages, some dodged but others were beaten the instant when the attack made contact.

Not far from them, Natsu was having a really easy time as he was speeding around the mages taking them out before they could even try to defend themselves, his movements were a complete blur for the mages's untrained eyes. Finally he stopped moving when a mountain of humans was made behind him.

Natsu looked behind to see Erza and Mira beating mages left and right without much of breaking sweat. Looks like they can take care of themselves, the Dragon Mage thought to himself.

With a smile and a last glance at Erza and Mira, he begin walking to search for the dark guild's Master before his eyes widened when he sensed a surge of magic beneath him. he quickly jumped as a huge wave of acid exploded from were he once stood.

Looking up he saw a middle aged man with shoulder-long brown hair wearing a long black cloak, he had a rather angry expression on his face probably due to the destruction of his guild, Natsu thought.

"So you are the master of this sick excuse of a guild, huh?" spoke natsu with a smirk, enraging the older man even more.

"You are going to pay for what you did, boy!" declared the acid user as he sent a huge shaped fist made of acid at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu dodged the attack as he thought there was no need for him to use his magic, but was suprised when the fist began pursuing him whenever he goes.

Natsu grinned, maybe this guy can give him a good challenge after all.

He stopped and faced the incoming fist. bending his right arm **"Fire Dragon's fist!"** he extended his fist toward the acid, sending an over-sized version of his fist composed of thick and concentrated fire.

The two attacks collided with each other causing a shock wave to wash over the building making cracks appear on the walls around them with fire and acid flewing everywhere. It didn't take long before Natsu's attack overpowered the acid and pushed it back until it was negated.

The master of the guild frowned at seeing this, this kid has an impressive magic. He will have to go all out to be able to kill this brat.

* * *

 ***With Erza and Mirajane***

* * *

Mira and Erza just finished all their enemies watched in fascination and awe as Natsu fought a guild master easily. They were more suprised at seeing his magic up close. Since Natsu joined their guild, he never showed the full potentiel of his flames even when Mirajane fought him with all she got, he would simply use a small bit of fire to evaporate her attacks or use his fists.

Erza and Mira realized that they still have a long way to go in hope of matching him and meeting him as an equal. But the thought only served to encourage on training even more.

* * *

 ***Back with Natsu and the guild's Master***

* * *

"To stop my magic that easily is an impressive feat, but don't think you had won. I haven't gone all out" the dark mage proclaimed arrogantly, thinking that was only a Lucky shot from the kid.

"Whatever you say, acid freak!" said Natsu nonchalantly while using his pinky finger to clear his ear. He met with many arrogant people like this. In the end, they all were beaten to a bloody pulp.

The guild's master's eye twitched at this kid's ignorance. He couldn't wait to smash that face and wipe that smile off his face but his dark thoughts were of short duration as Natsu decided to charge this time.

Natsu sped at an inhuman pace shocking the dark mage and within a second, he was in front of the acid mage. He delivered a hard flaming punch that connected with the dark mage's face. He was sent flying crashing painfully against the wall making a human shaped hole in it.

"Ugggh..." the acid user groaned and grabbed his face in pain feeling the blood drip from his nose. That damn kid hit hard, he thought mentally. He glanced down and saw Natsu staring at him with a 'is that all you got' look.

Snarling, he ran at Natsu attending to mess his face up. he clenshed his hands into fists and coated them in acid. He throw acid infused punches and kicks at the Fire Mage, but each of his blows were either dodged or blocked easily.

An uppercut to his chin. Blocked. a dozen of acid barrages at his chest. Blocked. He continued his rampage for quite some time but no matter how hard or fast he tried, he couldn't land a single hit on Natsu.

Deciding to use another strategy, the black mage jumped back and made some distance between them, he then created two swords made of acid and quickly charged at Natsu again.

After he reached him, he slashed at him, which he dodged again, he then begin to slash like a madman, desperately trying to land a hit. But he was shocked even more when Natsu simply blocked his slashes with his flaming fingers or hands. Natsu got bored and took move to stop the dark mage's assault by taking advantage of an opening between strikes.

He throw a fist at his chest making him cough blood and saliva before flying back into a pillar breaking it apart.

The wizard of acid coughed some blood that was left in his throat and looked with blurry eyes at the smirking face of the kid that he underestimated gravely.

His body shook and trembled in rage, not just he destroyed his guild but was also defeating him like he was an annoying fly!

He roared in rage, completly losing his calm demeanor. his magic flared and acid begin to expand rapidly around him until it grow and took the shape of a human clad in Eastern-looking armor with a helmet. The giant roared sending a shock wave over the place. It's green glowing eyes bore into Natsu's form before cocking it's fist back and sending it at the Pinkette.

Natsu easily dodged as the giant's speed was slow because of its size. His eyes searched for the man and found him at the center of the acid. He run at an incredible speed toward him wanting to finish to destroy the giant and take out the enemy at the same time.

However the guild's master made a gesture with his right hand. The giant obeyed to the commend and opened it's jaw which began to fill with acid in a form of a sphere.

The sphere expanded before being thrown from the giant's mouth at Natsu who couldn't dodge in time and was consumed in the giant sphere of acid.

"NATSU!" screamed the knight and the demon at the same time, watching in shock as he was consumed by the acid, they attempted to run and see if he was alive but was stopped when the temperature of the room began to increase making the floor melt and smolder. Fire burst from the sphere and covered it completly incinerating it.

Natsu emerged unharmed with flames covering him like a sort of protective armor. He looked at the increasingly frustrated guild master with a small smirk on his boyish face, "My magic can burn even attack." he grinned before his flames flared in both size and heat. He shot up at the head of the giant with his flames propelling him. He delivered a heavy flaming fist at it. The giant stumble back, but Natsu far from done. he quickly unleashed a flurry assault of flaming punches and kicks, causing the mountain of acid to fall off on it's back.

The acid users tried his hardest to make his creation stand up but was unsuccessful. He looked up and almost passed out when he saw glaring at him with an enormous Red Dragon behind him as he descended at him with his fist cocked back.

Natsu gathered a large amount of Flames in his fist. The Fire grow larger and larger behind him before shrinking into a sphere. he slammed it on the giant exactly where the wide eyed guild's master, **"Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!"** a miniature sun like explosion formed from the collision and completely surrounded the giant made of acid.

A gigantic shock wave followed the explosion making the bodies of the unconscious mages to fly off everywhere. The guildhall's walls melted along with glasses of the windows.

Erza and Mirajane were trying to stand their ground. Erza stabbed a sword on the floor with one handand used the other to cover her face.

Mirajane dug her demon claws on the ground and used her wings to cover her front from the debris.

The explosion began to die down and only dust remained. And when the dust cleared, the only thing that remained was the destroyed space of earth and the scorched body of the acid wizard.

Natsu stood on the crater he made and let out a soft sigh before turning around only for a huge sweat to drop on the back of his head at the faces the two girls was making. Their eyes wide and and mouths gaping open, although Erza's eyes looked strangely like whose of a cat.

Small chuckles escaped him before it grow into a full blown laugh, if he could get such reactions from his guildmates, then he should take more missions with them.

He looked back at the body of the dark guild's master one last time, he thought about the technique the older man used against him, creating a giant of acid ! If he could develop something like that…

A giant made of pure Fire… with maybe two swords. Or maybe a Dragon made of Fire! It could really be useful in the future.

* * *

 ***SOMETIME LATER***

* * *

After collecting the reward from the mayor, Natsu, Erza and Mirajane headed back to magnolia on the train much to Natsu's despair.

As soon as the train departed, Natsu's face turned green much to the little demon's amusement.

"You poor thing. here let me help you!" said Mira as she brought his head to her lap and begin to stroke his surprisingly soft hair. His hair was even softer than hers, that wasn't fair…

Erza had her eyes closed but her thoughts were a different story, _'W-what the?! since when did Mirajane care about doing things like that?! and why does it bother me so?!'_ she quietly wondered unknowingly clenched her fist, the sight brought a tinge of pain in her chest that she didn't understand. She never felt this way before!

Back with the duo, Mirajane was fighting down a blush, she thought Natsu looked so cute when she saw him first, but now as he was asleep, he was cute to a complete different level, she had to fight the urge to hug him until air left his lungs, _'Not just he's strong, but he is sooo cute!'_ she mentally squealed. he was clearly stronger than her, she had to admit. In fact, he may be even the strongest in their generation and cute as hell too. Maybe when they are older she could…

 _'Yeah, i'm sure he'll grow into a very fine man! a perfect candidate for me!'_ she thought mischievously as she made plans at how she will make Natsu hers in the future as she continued to brush her hand against his pink locks, she giggled when he let out a relieving moan.

At the sound Erza opened her eyes and felt her anger rising even more, she could not understand why her rival's show of affection bothered her so much, but before she could dwell on it, the train stopped indicating that it reached Magnolia. Erza stood up and made her way to the exit without a word, just before exiting she throw Natsu's sleeping form a short glance.

Back at the duo, Mirajane tried to wake the Dragon Slayer up but he didn't budge, so she raised her hand and brought it down across his face.

 _ **SLAP!**_

Natsu jumped at the impact and was going to beat the holy living hell out of whoever dared to hit him while asleep. But when he turned around he come face to face with Mirajane.

Their face was so close that if one of them would lean forward, their lips would surely met, Mirajane's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Despite her personality, she never been this close to a boy before.

Natsu's thought on the other hand were going insane. _'W-why is my heart beating so fast?!'_ he thought trying desperately to stop his heart from bursting out of his chest. he never felt this way before, he was always close to some girls, he slept with Lucy in the same bed and even bathed with Erza but never felt anything from it, just friends being close and that's it. But now those strange feelings were confusing him greatly, he couldn't understand why he was having those sensations with his females guildmates, and now he didn't even find the strenght to move from this position. Looking back at Mirajane, he thought she looked pretty cute with that blush her cheeks and wide eyes.

Shaking his head, he moved away, "Hey, sorry for that, I was just suprised." he said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Mirajane looked at him for a few seconds before giggling a little, "That's OK, let's go back to the guild." she said while smiling softly. It reminded Natsu of the sweet and kind Mirajane, but he knew she was somewhere there.

Though, he took a small note to ask Gramps or Gildarts about his deal with girls, he only hoped they don't corrupt him too much with their perversness.

* * *

 ***ELSEWHERE AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE***

* * *

A tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair that he kept slicked back and a stubbly beard, he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. He also wore loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

He was currently thinking about all the ladies he could woo and make them beg on their knee's at his 'unrivaled' handsomeness, He grinned perversely at the thought, before he suddenly sneezed hard and quickly wiped his nose.

He stared the horizon seriousely for a few seconds before his face broke in a massive grin.

 _'I feel like there is a someone for me to corrupt and make him into the ultimate womanizer!'_ he thought in joy as he sped up his pace to Magnolia eager to find the source of his feeling.

* * *

 ***BACK WITH NATSU***

* * *

Natsu suddenly shivered in fear. _'Why do I feel like my future is in danger?'_ he thought in confusion and fear, before shrugging. The only real danger he'll face was Zeref and Acnologia, there was nothing more dangerous than that, right?. Oh how wrong he is...

He and Mirajane arrived at the guildhall, smirking he kicked the doors and strolled inside ignoring the shouts of the people around him telling to just open the doors like normal humans.

The demon just grinned at that, he was proving to be more and more interesting for her. She liked bold guys.

They made their way to the master's office and knocked on the door, they heard a muffed 'come in'.

They entered and found Erza sitting on a chair and Makarov behind his desk. He smiled upon seeing his children, "Ah, welcome back you two." he greeted them. They nodded at him before sitting on chairs.

"Alright! Since you all are here, I'd like to hear a report about the mission." he requested from them.

The three nodded before procedding to tell him about the job.

Once they finished, he was impressed with their performance, they completed the mission easily and without property damage at that! He just hoped they could not become too destructive, atleast to save him some money for beer.

Anime tears begin streaming down his face at the thought of all the paper work he'll have to do and all the money he would pay for the destruction, not to mention all the trouble he could get from those geezers in the magic council.

The three other occupants of the room sweat dropped at the older man's behaviour and just left him alone.

The instant they exited the room, Mira and Natsu were tackled to the ground by a certain cute silver-haired girl.

"Lisanna! What's wrong?!" Mira asked concerned by her imouto's action while Natsu just groaned in pain at hitting his head in the flood.

"I'm glad you are safe, Mira-nee, Natsu-kun!" shouted the small girl with teary eyes and quivering lips.

"Relax! It's only been an easy mission, no need to worry about us!" comforted the fire Dragon slayer as he patted her head While Mirajane nodded her head in agereement and hugged her little sister.

Erza just looked at them with a small smile on her face before heading to the bar in order to get a strawberry cake.

* * *

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

* * *

Natsu was walking around Magnolia's street, he just finished his morning training and was heading to the guild to take a mission or maybe hang out with his friends.

He stopped when he spotted a certain red-haired girl. He let out a gril and snuck up behind Erza, and poked her in her side. Her reaction was funny to say the least

"Kyaaa!"

Erza shot straight up into the air with a girly shriek that Natsu found cute, when she descended her face was red as her hair and eyes wide like a cat, she quickly re-quipped a sword and pointed it at whoever dared to do that to her, her eyes widened when she saw a grinning Natsu.

"Natsu!" she shouted in irritation at the way he embrassed her, the pink haired boy only grinned more at her.

"That was so cute, Erza!" he teased and she reddened even further.

"Shut up!" she cried eliciting more laughter from him.

"Oh, relax I was just teasing you." he told her nonchalantly.

Erza looked at him up and down, she was taller than him and yet he was far stronger than she is, this pained her a lot. If she didn't even had a chance against Natsu, then she shouldn't hope to save her friends from 'him'.

Natsu saw that she had something bothering her and asked her. "What's wrong Erza?" he had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking but nonetheless asked just to make sure.

Erza snapped from her thoughts and looked at him, "It's nothing. Don't worry about me." she said quickly, but he could hear the pain in her tone clearly.

"Come on Erza, you can tell me. Maybe I can help." he said in the most sincere tone ever while smiling gently.

Erza blushed a little at his concern and whispered something that even his hearing didn't catch.

"Huh? What? I didn't hear you Erza." he said confused by her behaviour, she was usually straight-forward and talked freely.

Erza composed herself and looked into his eyes with a determined glint. It reminded him of the strong willed woman he knew in the future.

"I want you to fight with me." she said with a full voice.

Natsu's eyes widened at her demand, he didn't except this from her, in the future where he came from, he would've jumped at the idea of fighting her. But after all what happened and all the things he saw, all he ever want now is to protect her and everyone.

He sighed, he really could not refuse something from his beloved nakama.

"OK, but let's go to the forest. I don't want to attract unecesery attention." he said and couldn't help but smile when her face lit up. She wanted to know how strong she was compared to him, he thought.

"Come on" he said and walked away with her following behind.

* * *

 ***SOMETIME LATER***

* * *

The two arrived at a a clearing in the woods, "Alright! That should do it." Natsu said and jumped to the opposite direction of Erza.

He looked at her and smirked. "Come at me with everything you got, Erza!" he told her.

She nodded and wasted no time. " **RE-QUIP: Flame Empress Armor!"** she shouted as her attire changed to a dark red armor with sports orange and black parts with the first one being shaped like flames and the second resembling dragon's limbs. Her hair was tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

She charged at Natsu with incredible speed and slashed at him but he dodged easily before throwing a fist to her chest which she blocked with her sword just in time, but the force of the impact still sent her flying crashing in a tree. she stood up and shoot several fireballs at him.

Natsu just grinned and sucked the fire in his mouth shocking the red-head, "Haha you can't attack a Slayer with their element Erza!" he laughed making her scowl before requiping another armor.

This time it was The Black Wing Armor, This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair was tied in a ponytail.

She rushed at Natsu and slashed him in a cross pattern with a shout of **"Moon Flash!"** , she turned to see the result of her attack only to not find anything. She frantically looked around trying to spot him but didn't find a trace of him.

 _'Where is he?!'_ she thought before her eyes widened when she felt some heat behind her.

It was too late as she was hit in the stomach by a flaming fist the moment she turned around. She was slammed hard againt trees before coming to a stop, she stood but was panting hard and sweating from the heat of Natsu's fire.

'Damn it! he is too fast and strong! how am I supposed to beat him?!' she then looked at Natsu. who stood there with his arms crossed.

She then changed into another armor. **"Sea Empress Armor!"** shouted the knight.

This armor is green in color with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza's chest, leaving her belly and her back visible, somewhat resembles seaweed, The armor has headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, the armor was also equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand-guard.

She sent at him a pulse of water from her sword, and he responded by sending some fire creating a huge plumpe of steam. he rushed at the steam, easily smelling her with his enhanced senses.

He appeared behind her and karate chopped her on the neck effectively knocking her out, he caught her in his arms before she could fall and carried her bridal style. He began making his way toward Fairy Hills ignoring the fact that she was snuggling up to his chest with a small cute smile on her face.

Natsu smiled down at her, she looked so cute while asleep he thought, but his mind pondered on everything she had been through. The tower, that damn Jellal and the torture by that Tartaros demon….

There was no way in hell he was going to let her suffer like that again! he gained a serious look on his face and mentally promised he will do everything in his power to protect her and make her happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's the End! Did you guys liked the fight?!  
**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Damn Girls!

**REVISED AS OF 10/09/2016**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **Here another chapter that I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Now, I have been thinking over what I will do next. Im planing to make a small Arc of my own before following the canon-arcs, the reason for this, well is I want to see more of Natsu's abilities and powers in the future chapters of Fairy Tail.**

 **As for the Harem, let me get this straight: I simply can't add all the women, there was even a 'Guest' who requested me to add all the Women in Fairy Tail! O_O**

 **This is the list of the current Harem:**

 **Erza Scarlett**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Sayla**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **And maybe Irene Belserion**

 **The maximum number of women I want is 8 or 9 and that's all.**

 **Lastly, if you guys enjoyed the story, please fav/follow and leave a review!** **If there is any questions, feel free to PM me! I'll do my best to answer.**

 **BETA read by: Breagen** **Berjik.**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore kingdom Year X777**

 **One Morning At Magnolia Town**

It was a normal day in Magnolia, the sun shining bright on the peaceful city, the town was filled with the sounds of merchants trying to make sales, some people laughing and having fun with their families and friends.

Now we move to the forest of Magnolia, where our favorite hero was doing some morning workout.

"400, 401, 402," Natsu quietly counted as he was doing rapid push-ups in the middle of the forest, his topless body was covered in sweat.

It had been a few days since his fight with Erza, and to his surprise the next day, the red-haired knight come back and asked him to train with her, and Natsu, not being able to refuse, just accepted and trained with her at least one time per day. When Mirajane saw this, she instantly requested that he train with her too. When asked why, she replied that it wasn't fair for Erza to get training and she did not. So Natsu now had two crazy and scary girls training with him every day.

Speaking of training, Natsu was progressing very well, he focused a lot of time to train his physical abilities as he wanted to his body to be on par with his magic. As for his Magic, he began to think of other ways to use his Flames, as well as creating or copying some technique of some enemies he fought in the future. For example, he tried to see if he could develop something similar to Sting and Rogue's White and Shadow drive, and was successful so far. He even copied and recreated some spells from Laxus's.

His lightning Dragon Slaying Magic training on the other hand wasn't going as well, as he had a very hard time controlling and manipulating the element. It frustrated him to no end and he inwardly wondered how the hell Laxus could throw lightning left and right without any problem.

Natsu's thoughts then traveled to the future, there were a lot of things he wanted to change, but he knew there were things that shouldn't change, no matter how much he wanted them to. But that doesn't mean he couldn't alter some things. He already got some ideas, like preventing Lisanna's death as he believed that it was better to let her stay with her family. Not only it will lift Elfman's moral but also help Mirajane progress more instead of stopping performing her Magic. That was one of the things he was adamant on doing.

However, there was a certain someone he wanted to save from darkness... an image of a certain dark purple haired beauty flashed in his mind causing a sad smile to appear on his face.

 _'Ultear'_ thought the dragon slayer in sadness and guilt. Sadness because of what had become of her in the future. At one time when the Dragons attacked crocus, the entire world saw one minute of their future. For the civilians it was like a dream, but for the mages that were fighting, that minute saved many of their lives. Even though Natsu wasn't the most smartest, he was still able to tell that Ultear had a hand in what happened. And when he tracked the Time Mage's scent; he saw, instead of a beautiful woman with purple hair and a voluptuous figure, an elderly woman with gray hair and a wrinkled face. To say he was shocked was like saying Gildarts was a little perverted.

The Fire Mage really wanted to find Ultear now, and possibly prevent her from committing any crimes but no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find a single trace of her or the Grimoire Heart Airship, and that was making him feel guilty. He just that his Dragon's senses will be developped enough for him to find her in a few years. And if he couldn't, then the least he could do, was finding a way to prevent her from losing her time.

Sighing, Natsu stood up and began walking to his small house. His "house" was like a yellow bungalow with a brick chimney and some decorative elements around the door and walls. The roof was covered with red tiles. The house was messy by itself, one of the reasons being the trees growing out of the walls. Near the house there was a plaque with Natsu's name in it.

He placed his palm against the plaque and brushed his fingers against it. He couldn't wait to change it to 'Natsu and Happy'. He entered the house and immediately prepared a shower with boiling water.

After drying himself, Natsu wore a new set of clothes as his previous ones were burned, "Oh that's remind me! I need to do some high paying missions to buy a bigger place and Fire proof clothes." he wishpered to himself and exited the house. If he could take the S-Class exsam now, it will benefit him a lot. Not just from the high pay but it will help him to improve his magic as well as gaining more experience.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice that he already reached the guild. He then let out a sigh and placed his palms on the doors.

As soon as he opened the doors, he caught two chairs that were heading toward his face, looking for the cause Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at the chaos that broke out in the guild.

A massive brawl was happening, chairs, people and tables were thrown everywhere, and in the center of it all were Erza and two had a rather heated catfight, they were pulling each other's hair and cheeks while wrestling on the ground.

Natsu laughed when he saw the Master trying in vain to stop them from tearing the guild up but his laugh made their attention turn to him completely and when the two girls saw him, they immediately stopped and sped toward him, making him sweat nervously.

"Natsu!" the poor guy didn't have enough time to react as he was tackled to the ground with a hug that he was sure cracked his ribs. The two girls ignored him and just focused on prying the other off.

What is with them and their obssesion of hugging anyway?!

"Back off Tin Can, can't you see you're just hurting him with your fat tummy crushing him?!" shouted the she-demon as took the dizzy Natsu and held him against her chest making his face turn awfully green.

"As if! At least I'm not trying to corrupt him, you damn slut!" shouted back the knight before pulling the Natsu to her own chest ignoring his moans and groans of pain.

"Hmph! At least I can get boys to fall on their knees before me! Unlike you, who just thickens her ass with that disgusting strawberry cake you eat every single minute!" said Mirajane with an evil smirk.

"Leave my strawberry cake out of this, you damn gorilla!" shouted the knight in anger at her obsses- err love of strawberry cake jab.

"You made it sound like it's the food of the gods or something! when all it is doing to you is making you a far sack of crap!"

"I am not fat! You slut! Natsu do you think I am fat?!" questioned Erza with a glare that promised agonizing pain if her told her she is fat…

Natsu's sweat dropped but responded nonetheless, "Uhh, no.." what a crazy girl he thought afterwards.

"Hah, you see that, he doesn't think I am fat!" said Erza with a smug smile on her face. She wasn't fat! Those sweets will only make her bobies bigger! Bigger than this flat chested demon!

"Yeah, yeah, he just doesn't want to upset you!" shouted Mirajane while waving her hand in dismissal still believing that her rival will be fat. And Natsu won't look at her anymore! His full attention will be directed only at her! She giggled inwardly at that.

Erza's brows twitched in annoyance, fighting the urge to jump at her rival and beat her up so bad. But Her eyes suddenly sparkled as she got an idea to bother this silver haired freak.

"Natsu, let's go to the cake store!" exclaimed the knight with stars in her eyes at the prospect of eating strawberry cake and annoying that sorry excuse of a slut.

Mirajane's eyes widened as she quickly figured out what her rival was getting at and wrapped her arms around Natsu's right one. There was no way she could let the armor freak take her sweet time with HER Natsu!

"Don't listen to her! let's take a tour around Magnolia and then I will let you eat my cooking that you loved last time!" said the demon with a mischievous smile, she remembered when she and Lisanna invited the Dragon Slayer for dinner. She could only watch in amusement as Natsu began crying in joy after eating her cooking. There was no way he could refuse her meals again!

"I asked him first!" shouted the knight as she also hugged his other arm.

Natsu felt his arms going numb as the two tightly held onto them while glaring and throwing insults at each other. Dosen't he have a say in this?! Does those witches think that his opinion don't matter?! He will show them! But one look at their glares and his voice dropped with utter nervousness, "Hey, why don't we all go?" he suggested in a nervous voice much to his dismay.

The two looked at him then at each other before dragging him outside, ignoring his pleas.

The guild members could only pray that Natsu will be Alright. When those two wanted something, it was better to not get in their way.

Makarov sighed in relief from his seat at the bar, the fights of those two had increased since Natsu joined. The boy was really something else. To be able to attract the two cutest and soon-to-be the prettiest girls in Fairy Tail without even trying ... He didn't know whether to pity or envy the little bastard.

 _'Ah Natsu my boy, you've already begin to achieve every men's dream!'_ thought the guild master while wiping a lone tear from his eye, the boy only joined recently, but he was already making him prouder every single day.

He wondered if he should give him some advices at handling women, before an idea come to him. Why not wait for Gildarts to come back and with his help, he was sure that they could turn Natsu into the ultimate Ladies Man! They could corrupt him and watch as he surrounded himself with busty women! Yes the future was proving to be more interesting!

* * *

 ***SOMETIME LATER***

* * *

Natsu groaned as he was dragged yet again into another clothes store, those two were really getting fired up he thought. They would try so many clothes and ask Natsu's view about it.

"How do I look in this one, Natsu?" asked Mirajane wearing what looked like a devil costume with wings and horns.

Natsu's sweat dropped at her choice. She really liked looking like a demon he thought, "Y-you look nice." he answered simply, hoping they would just buy some clothes so he could get some food.

Mirajane smiled a little before choosing another pair of clothes to try much to the dragon slayer's despair.

Erza emerged from the dressing room wearing a cat costume complete with a ears and a tail. Natsu just stared at her making her squirm and blush a little under his gaze before his face broke into a bright tothy grin, "You look cute in that, Erza!" he exclaimed making her face turn the same color as her hair, before she quickly disappeared into the room to hide her face from him.

Natsu could only tilt his head to the side in confusion. Girls are so confusing...

* * *

 ***SOMETIME LATER AT THE GUILD***

* * *

Natsu laid his head down on the bar with a cloud over his head seemingly depressed, the reason behind that was that he now had no jewels. The girls had finished their shopping which was enough to completely drain his money.

Mira and Erza then decided to go to their Homes to drop their shopping bags and Natsu decided to go back to the guild. He hoped to eat something but he had no jewels and those lame mission didn't pay much.

He heard some chuckling and turned his head to the side where Makarov was sitting looking amused as hell.

"You look a little tired my boy, problems with your small harem?" teased the old man with a grin. The kid's situation amused him more than he thought.

"Harem? What's that?" asked the pink haired boy with a question mark above his head. His mind working to remember this word. Was it some thing to eat?

Makarov looked at him for a few second before sighing deeply, it's seems that the boy didn't know shit about women and relationships, "Never mind then." replied the old Master, deciding to let the task of teaching Natsu about women to Gildarts, whenever he returned anyway. However there was a question that was playing on his mind for a month, "Tell me Natsu, what kind of training did you get with your father?" asked Makarov curiously. The boy was at a wizard saint level at such young age, the training he got must be pretty effective to give such results.

"Well Igneel was strict when it came to training. I never had a break once we began, and I used to spar with him and some beasts in the forests." lied Natsu easily. He was already prepared for questions like that, so he made up some lies. He had to keep the fact that he's from the future or things will get worse.

Makarov hummed in thought, sparing with a mighty Dragon will surely make someone even young very strong but there was something else he sensed in the kid, so he voiced his thoughts, "I understand, but I do feel another magic flowing inside you, may I ask what is it?" he asked curiously. It felt familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, I use Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic!" replied Natsu In a proud tone before he let an evil smirk take over his face at the old man's shocked and horrified expression.

Makarov's eyes grow comically wide with his jaw dropped on the ground, he trembled in shock before his whole body turned white and just turned into dust.

Natsu couldn't hold it and burst out laughing so hard that he thought his sides was really going to split at one point, "Hahahaha! Y-you s-s-should s-see y-your face old man! It's priceless!" wheezed out the Dragon slayer between a fits of laughter, he was really starting to love messing with his guild, it could become his hobby.

Makarov recovered enough to ask the million jewel question, "Y-you can't be serious! When on Kami's green earth did you get Lightning Magic?!" he shouted still in shock at what he heard. Not just Fire but Lightning too?! How is this even possible?!

"Well, a certain friend gave me a lacrima." Natsu lied again with sigh, but smiled when he remembered the time when Laxus gave him his magic to defeat Hades.

Makarov nodded his head shakingly , it wasn't impossible if it was a lacrima. After all his own grandson had been implanted with one suddenly burst in tears as he thought of all the destruction Natsu could do when combining the two elements. He could almost see it in front of him, Natsu laughing maniacally while shooting Fire and Lightning from his mouth destroying town after town with the mayors of those towns sending him tons of letters demanding money for repairs and the Council wanting to put him in jail . He was sure this vision would In his most terrifying nightmares.

He only wished that the boy was not as strong as his grandson in Lightning Magic or else the guild will truly go under! "T-tell me, how strong are you in that Magic?" he questioned shakingly, he was sweating buckets now …. poor old man.

Natsu was about to tell him that he had a lot of difficulties in it, but he thought about the time when the old master sent him with the two crazy witches. He replied barely holding the urge to laugh like a maniac, "Oh, my Lightning Magic is on a complete different level from my Fire, that's why I usually avoid using it on weak mages or it could destroy them completely." he bluffed trying his best to not smirk at the horrified expression Makarov had on his face.

Makarov's hopes were crushed and his soul come out of his mouth freaking out every mages in the guild panicked as they rushed to their Master.

Who knew Natsu had a sadistic streak in him…

* * *

 ***SOMETIME LATER***

* * *

Natsu walked on Magnolia's streets with his hands in his pockets, he was currently thinking about the things he could do for a better outcome in the future, when he caught a flash of black hair.

He looked to the side and saw Gray, his best friend and rival, he could even go as far and say his own brother.

 _'Gray'_ Just by looking at the silhouette of his friend made him remember all the adventures they had as a Team, Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord and more on, Then he thought about Gray's promise of killing E.N.D. He clenshed his hands into fists and inwardly cursed his and Gray's unfortunate circumstances.

The image of Gray's dead body invaded his mind, those goddamn bastards that dared to kill him. He swore in his mind that he'll raze them to the ground the next time he will see them.

He sighed softly before making his way to where Gray was, a plan forming in his head, _'I think this is the best thing I can do for him now, at least it will help move on from his past'_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

 ***WITH GRAY***

* * *

The resident Ice mage of Fairy Tail was training by the river, the ground he stood on were encased in ice. The ice mage was currently training his magic, there were some spells he wanted to create as he believed they could be useful against his future opponents, when all of a sudden he felt the temperature rise to insane levels. Turning around he barely had the time to roll to the side in order to dodge a fireball heading his way. When he came to a stop he looked around for the source of the unexpected attack, his eyes stopped at standing figure of Natsu who was looking down at him with fierce eyes.

"Flame-brain, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, confusion laced in his tone.

Natsu's strict face broke into a massive grin, "Yo! Ice freak" he greeted back still grinning, as much as he hated to admit it, he really missed the insults his best friend used to throw at him. It filled him with nostalgia.

"Shut it match stick! And tell me why the hell are you here!" shouted the ice mage in anger at the interruption of his training.

Natsu's face lost its brightness and was replaced with a serious expression shocking Grey completely, "Say Grey, would you like to have a power to slay devils?" he asked in a serious tone. If he remembered correctely, Gray's father Silver was a Devil Slayer and learned it in Tartaros. So if he played his cards right, he could get Gray to learn the magic earlier.

"Huh?" was all what the pupil of Ur could get out of his mouth. Did his ears played tricks on him? Or did just Flame-brain told him about a power to slay Devils ?

* * *

 ***ELSEWHERE***

* * *

There was a small and peaceful town somewhere in Fiore Kingdom. The majority of it's citizens were merchants. In the center of the town, a merchant guild made it's guildhall.

Thought 'peaceful' was not the exact word to describe the state of it right now. It looked like hell rose and occupied as its new home. The town, along with its forest, were completely consumed in flames and the earth looked like several earthquakes hit it.

But the most prominent sight was of the many bodies -From children to elderly people- sprawled across the area. Some were without limbs and some were drown in a pool of their own blood. It was a horrifying sight for even people with most hardened hearts.

The guild building that was proudly standing at the center was torn apart. The guild's mages were also on the ground barely breathing if not already dead.

Standing over them were strange creatures that looked like Lizard men, they have narrow snouts with sharp teeth and white eyes. They have two sets of triangular spikes covering their head up to their long tails. A single spike can be seen sprouting out of their chin. Their number was big enough to cover the entire town, the beings continued ravaging the town carelessly, destroying every building that still stood.

In a cliff overlooking the town stood three men, two of them looked at the destruction with emotionless expressions while the one in the middle of them looked on with a sick grin in his face, he bared his teeth showing fangs.

He was a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, yellow hair. His hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, his attire consisted of a dark coat. Beneath this, he wore plated armor, which covers his abdomen. And bleu pants on top of all this, he sported a bleu, high-collared cloak with a strange symbol on the back.

He looked at the massacre with glee, he enjoyed the destruction and the citizen's screams of terror, their faces filled with fear as they tried desperately to run from his toys even as the creatures tore through them.

His two companions looked on without a care, the one standing on the right side was slightly shorter then the man in the middle with long, green hair tied in a ponytail. His clothes were simply a dark sleeveless shirt. With black pants tucked into a pair of black red trimmed boots.

And the last of the group, being the tallest of them all, almost a head taller then the two others, his face was angular with, black hair sliced back. His attire consistsed of a black sleeveless gi that fit loosely on his body revealing his muscular arms. On his feet were plain black boots. Finally as he tightened a dark red obi around his waist.

There was a silence between them as they just watched the massacre. It was broke when the the man in the middle spoke, his voice was deep.

"What a splendid spectacle!" he said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Nothing but joy filled his body at seeing all those corpses and the destruction.

"It's certainty is, Master jack." started the green-haired man to him with respectful tone. He continued speaking with a smirk forming on his face, "However, if this pleased you that much, I can assure you that when we finish off the next target, your mind will be blown." he finished with an excited glint in his eyes and his smirk widened even more at seeing his Master get even more excited

"Oh really? Please enlighten me on who is this next target, Kranos." requested the now named Jack to his subordinate.

"It's a town named Magnolia, it's located in the center of the southeastern part of Fiore, and I'm sure you know of which guild the city held." replied Kranos with a knowing smile.

"Ohh, so we are going to pay the Fairies a little visit, aren't we?" he said cracking up with laughter at the end, he couldn't wait to destroy that guild and kill all it's members and watch them drown in their own blood.

"Hmm, I think it'll be nice to have a good challenge after so long, people say that it's the strongest guild in Fiore and have a lot of strong mages." spoke the third member of the group as he put his hand under his chin. Thinking about all the mages he could fight and stomp on their hopes.

"Well, from what I gathered, the guild's ace Gildarts Clive is on a mission now. that means the only one left who can give us a good fight is their Master Makarov, one the Ten Wizard Saint, all the other mages are just a bunch of brats." concluded Kranos making his Master shiver in excitement at the prospect of fighting a saint.

"A Wizard saint, huh?" the Master of their group pondered deeply, Imagining himself destroying the Master of Fairy Tail. It's going to be a literal blast he thought. He smirked before speaking toward the green-haired man, "Okay, Kranos prepare everything, we're going to attack Magnolia the next week!" ordered Jack getting a nod from Kranos in return.

"Master, are you sure we should attack them head on? I mean we could recruit more members beforehand, since it's the strongest guild in Fiore we are talking about." spoke the black-haired man with a slight frown on his face. Even if their ace isn't in the guild, there was still the Master who is a saint and they don't even know what is his placement from the Ten.

"No there is no need for you to worry Agito. I don't think we need anymore preparation for the operation. As for their Master I will take care of him personally!" he spoke with an arrogant smile clearly confident he could beat Makarov easily.

"If you say so, Master" replied the now named Agito, although he still had a frown plastered on his face as he believed that they were risking their lives, but he don't have a say in the matter anyway. He was to follow his Master's orders and point.

Jack smirked before walking away, his cloak fluttering behind him, his body glowed black yellow before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Agito and Kranos looked at the spot where their leader stood once before sighing simultaneously.

"Kranos" called out Agito.

"What is it, Agito?"

"Are your information on Fairy Tail accurate?" Agito asked.

"Oh? Don't tell me the great Agito is afraid of the fairies." mocked the green haired male with a smirk, "Never thought I would see the day!"

Kranos scowled at him before letting a sigh, "No, it's just that I have a really bad feeling about this." he spoke while looking at his partner seriously.

"Don't worry, Agito. Like i said Fairy Tail has only a bunch of brats in their ranks, so I don't think they will be much of a problem." he spoke nonchalantly dismissing his companion's concerns. They were only brats of twelve years old, what could they do?

"I hope you are right. Well I will see you in a week." said Agito before being engulfed in a tornado of wind. When it died down ther was no trace of him.

Kranos just smirked again before turning his attention to the raging beasts in the town, he swiped his arm to the right and suddenly all the beasts stopped in their tracks.

"Well time to make you ready for another massacre!" he laughed a little before jumping down.

They failed to notice a man who was crawling on the forest with blood dripping from wounds he suffered, "I.. Have to... Warn... Magnolia's people." he wishpered in a strained voice as he tried to stand and walk but could barely walk two steps before falling. He had to support his weight on some trees. He didn't have much time! If he was one minute late, then Magnolia will suffer the same fate his Town suffered.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this late and short chapter.**

 **I had a lot of things to take care of.**

 **As you see this is the beginning of the small arc.**

 **I'll try to to see if I can wrap it in three or four chapters.**

 **And then I will go straight to the canon_arcs!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Erza vs Agito

**REVISED AS OF 05/11/2016**

* * *

 **REVISION NOTE : I have revised the first 4 chapters of the story. And I will work on the next few chapters!**

 **I hope any reader, will enjoy this story.**

 **And if anyone find a mistake, please let me know on a review.**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **Here another chapter that I hope you will enjoy!**

 **great thanks to Breagen Berjik for his time and efforts!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **Now to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **One morning at Natsu's training spot**

* * *

In the warm radiance of the rising sun, a small beam of light could be seen breaking into a certain training spot. The lush forest was lively. All things considered, it was a beautiful morning. However, it was far from peaceful. As explosion after explosion rang through the forest and shook it. The reason for this was simple. The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail was training.

"Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!" the pink haired boy shouted as he ignited his fist in flames. He sent a blast of fire toward a massive boulder, engulfing it in an extremely large sphere of scathing flames.

Natsu panted a little, he was going at it for hours now. He was trying to make his attacks swift, precise and as deadly as possible. He sat down on the grass and looked at what he had achieved. The boulder had been completely smashed to bits, small parts of it were imbedded in the trees all around him.

The Fire Mage gained a scowl on his face. Even after all that training he still was unable to control his Magic to a degree, that it would completely obliterate everything in its path. He didn't just needed to be able to defeat all his old enemies this time, he had to be able to completely blow them away if he was ever going to stand a chance against the likes of Acnologia and the Black Wizard. With a sigh he stood up and turned towards another boulder before raising his hand in its direction. He wanted to try something else.

A giant fireball formed in his hands with lightning coursing around the edges of it. Natsu seemed unsatisfied with it and it grew in size until some of the trees nearby were catching fire from the sheer heat of it. Seemingly pleased with it Natsu closed his eyes and gained a look of pure concentration. Slowly the sphere started to shrink and spin. When the sphere was only the size of Natsu himself, the lightning started to get out of control. Streaks of electricity were raining down on everything around him. The sphere started to shake violently, causing Natsu's eyes to widen in shock. He hadn't expected for his magic to get out of control. He didn't get much time to fix the problem as the sphere exploded in a massive explosion of flames and Lightning. The chaotic shockwave of the explosion caused Natsu to be flung back against a rock where he passed out due to exhaustion while trees were removed from the places they had been standing for centuries.

After sometimes, Natsu woke up and to his shock, he noticed that the landscape in a radius of five miles had been changed drastically. There was no foliage to be seen, the earth was scorched black and in the middle of the area was a crater with the same size of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

A grin formed on his face at the results, Adrenaline pumped in to his veins as he performed attack after attack without noticing that he had almost destroyed the entire forest and made all the living beings in it run in fear of melting from the insane heat. Natsu briefly stopped to catch his breath. A huge sweat-drop formed on his head as he saw the state of the forest. There were gigantic craters all around the area, trees were completely destroyed and the river's water was vaporized.

"Too much?" he asked no one in particular still sweat dropping. He suddenly sniffed the air and blinked a little in surprise, "Blood?" he whispered in slight shock. Snapping his head to the direction he smelled the scent, he dashed at full speed wanting to see what had happened to cause such smell. He quickly exited the forest and entered Magnolia where the scent only got stronger. He began running again at such an incredible speed that the civilians could only see a pink blur passing them.

It wasn't long before he arrived at a lone alleyway. Snapping his eyes close, he focused on his hearing and found that it was coming from his left, the dragon slayer dashed in that direction and found a man. He was middle-aged with black hair, his face was pale and he was breathing heavily, his clothes were tattered and torn but that wasn't what shocked Natsu. It was the injuries that he had in his body, he was bleeding from almost everywhere and he had a deep wound in his stomach. This man had to be a mage to be able to stay alive with something like this, Natsu concluded in his mind. He shook the man gently, trying to wake him up and was successful as the man's eyes fluttered open.

He coughed up some blood and muttered some incoherent words, "A-attack...Magnolia..." that was all what the Dragon Slayer could get from him before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Oi! What the hell are you talking about?! An attack?!" he shouted at the unconscious man but to no avail. He sighed before he began heading toward the forest where a certain pink haired medic lived while carrying the man on his back.

*Later*

After a screaming match between The Fire mage and the human hating witch. He dropped the injured and unconscious man at the witch house and he made his way toward the guild hall to tell the Master about what he found out. Upon arriving, he asked Makarov if they could talk in his office.

"What is it, my boy?" asked the old man curiously, as he sat on his office's chair and looked at the boy across from him.

"Well, you see I found a man on verge of death and took him to Porlyusica." he started, before continuing when he saw the puzzled look Makarov sent him, "Before he fainted, he told me things about an attack and Magnolia. I didn't understand but I thought I should tell you in case something happens." he finished with a sigh. This never happened before in his original timeline.

Makarov frowned deeply as he registered the boy's words, an attack?, "Tell me, how is that man doing?" He planned to ask him about what he meant. Hopefully it wasn't something drastic.

"Well the damn witch said he'll wake up in few hours, after she kicked me out screaming about how filthy humans were…" he muttered the last part with a twitch of his eyebrow. The damn witch!

Makarov nodded his head and stood up. He was going to get the bottom of this, "Let's go then!" he ordered Natsu, who was grumbling about exterminating all the crazy pink haired witches and their brooms in the world.

After some walking in the East Forest outside Magnolia Town, they arrived at Porlyusica's treehouse. The Medicinal Advisor of Fairy Tail. Makarov nervously knocked the door, and when it opened, a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She had reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consisted of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sported a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

"Makarov, boy.. What do you want?" she asked in monotone. At the 'boy' part, Natsu's eyebrows twitched slightly, he was technically older than her by centuries! How dare she call him a boy?!

"Ah, Porlyusica! It's so good to see you again!" Makarov greeted, as he raised his hand in greeting. He was grinning, but there was beads of sweat dropping on his face. He was afraid of facing the woman's wrath. He slightly flinched when she glared at him as if she was able to read his thoughts. He silently wondered how the hell she knew what he was thinking.

After some screaming and kicking from the woman, they were allowed to talk to the man who just woke up from the noise.

"Who are you?!" he shouted as he attemped to get up, but winced because of his wounds.

"Calm yourself, we mean no harm to you. I am Makarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail and this child here is Natsu Dragneel, who you brought here." replied the old man calmly making the man's eyes go wide in shock.

"Y-you are from Fairy Tail?! T-Then I'm in Magnolia?!" he asked with hope in his voice confusing the occupants of the room.

Makarov believed that it was time to ask him about what he meant, "You said something about an attack and Magnolia. Can you tell me what you meant?"

"Y-yeah! Your city and the guild is going to be attacked!" shouted the man with all the force he had, shocking Makarov and Porlyusica while Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" demanded the old man with a fierce glare.

"I'll tell you everything." responded the man, as he began his tale of how those strange creatures appeared out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc all around his city. They didn't pass a building without destroying it. Not a single soul was spared by them. He also told them about the three individuals that had organized the attack and how he barely managed to hear them when they began plotting to destroy Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

When he was finished, there was a variety of reaction in the room. Makarov was stunned and angry, stunned at the tragedy that happened and angry at those bastards who wanted to destroy his Town and Guild. Natsu's fists was white from the pressure he put in them. How dare those goddamn pieces of shit destroy a town and threaten his own?! His eyes become red at this point, he was barely controlling his magic. He swore he was going to destroy them for what they did.

Makarov's voice broke the silence that had fell, "Hmmm, I think I know who those people are." he said thoughtfully, as he remembered the Council gathering to discuss about some recent events. They were all similar to this man's story.

"Really? Who are they then?!" demanded the Dragon Slayer as he wanted nothing more to crush them.

"It's a group of Dark Mages whose objective is unknown but they have already destroyed a large number of Guilds, the Council tried to stop them, but no matter how hard they tried. They couldn't find a trace of them." Makarov took a deep breath before continuing, "There are only three of them, the first's name is Agito and if Intel are correct, he uses Wind Magic, the second one is Kranos. This one seems to be able to create and manipulate monsters or demons. As for the third one and their leader, his name is Jack and his Magic has remained unknown so far. The only sings of his magic is that whoever fought him was found scorched and sometimes we don't find a single trace of his opponents." he finished with a frown on his face, as he told them the informations he got from the Council.

Natsu clenched his hands into fists, so those guys enjoy killing?! He will show them hell then! "Oi, do you know when they are going to attack Magnolia?" he asked the patient in the room making Makarov want to slap himself at forgetting to ask such an important information.

"W-well, if my memory serve me right, then the attack will begin today." he spoke before almost pissing himself at the glare Natsu sent towards him, and was it his imagination or did that young boy's eyes turn into slits for a moment?

"Damn it! Natsu lets go, we need to hurry and make sure the civilians are evacuated!" he ordered and quickly turned to walk toward the doors with Natsu right behind him.

*Later*

After Makarov and Natsu got back to the guild, he explained the situation to them and ordered them to go evacuate all the civilians and return to the guild once they had finished. With the exception of Natsu as he wanted to ask him something.

"Natsu, listen. I want you to find the leader of the group and defeat him!" he ordered with a stern voice.

Natsu looked at him with eyes which were red and slitted, "I already planned to do that since he told us about the attack." he told him in a cold voice, his cheerful attitude replaced by a surprisely serious one.

Makarov smiled at this, he knew he could count on him with anything even though he is young. And that assured him about the future of his guild and children, "Alright the-" he cut off when sounds of explosions were heard all over Magnolia, "They are already here?!" he shouted before turning to the other occupant of the guildhall.

"Natsu!" he said before his eyes widened as he found nothing in the spot where Natsu was supposed to be standing.

*AT The Streets Of Magnolia*

The fighting already began and were raging as the Fairy Tail mages were destroying monster after monster. Destroying them was an easy task for them. However, the problem was that they would regenerate quickly while their large numbers also put the Fairy Tail Mages at a big disadvantage.

"Damn it! How many of them are there?!" shouted Macao out, as he sent waves of purple flames at the monsters burning them, only for them to come back an instant later.

"There is someone controlling them with his magic! We need to find him, If he's beaten then those damn things will disappear!" shouted Wakaba as he fought with his smoke magic.

"Yeah easy to say, those damn things are blocking the path!" screamed Macao in frustration.

They continued to fight like that for quite some time before a beam of darkness was shot at the creatures demolishing them. The other mages gulped before turning around and saw Mirajane in all her glory, she was using her Satan soul and was floating in the air using her wings, "Oi, get out of the way!" she shouted at them before holding her hands together and a dark coloured sphere gathered on her palm.

"W-wait you crazy brat! We're still here!" cried Macao and Wakaba at the same time when they realized that she was going to attack them too. Their pleas were ignored as Mirajane fired the sphere from her hand towards the monsters resulting in a huge explosion that consumed them and some buildings that were in the way.

Smoke filled the area and when it died down, there was no trace of any creature, the Fairy Tail's mages turned blue. If they didn't get out of the way, they would have the same fate!

"Hmph! You weaklings couldn't even beat those pathetic puppies and you call yourself Mages!" said the she-demon with a demonic glare, her transformation only adding to the effect as the Mages shuddered

"Hey! We were doing our best, but those damn things just come back after we beat them!" shouted Macao angrily with tick marks on his forehead.

"Hmph! Still not an excuse! Anyway I'll go ahead to find the one controlling those disgusting things and beat him up" with that she flew away leaving the still bleu-faced mages.

*Elsewhere*

A little girl no older than eleven years, was stumbling around, she has long, mid-back length brown hair, she donned an orange dress that now was tattered and torn, she also sported cuts and bruises.

Her name is Cana Alberona and she fell to her knees panting for breath. The reason for this was that when she heard about the attack against Magnolia, she rushed to the church orphanage that she had lived in until she joined Fairy Tail. But as she was about to help evacuate the children, those strange Monsters attacked and she was forced to fend them off until the others were safe. But she didn't expect that the Monsters were able to shrug her magic off easily and that was the reason why she was in this state now. The little girl could not even stand up to run as the creatures approached her seemingly going to end her life.

Tears began gathering in her eyes as she realized that she was going to die. She didn't want to die like this, not until she told Gildarts that she's his daughter. She clenched the dirt in her fists and her knuckles turned white from the pressure, cursing her weakness, 'A-at least, I will join Mommy.' that was the only thought that comforted her in this hellish situation. She closed her eyes and waited for the Monsters that were les then a foot away from her to end her life.

Just as one of them raised its claw to crush her, the temperature in the area skyrocketed. Cana's eyes widened, she was stunned when she saw the creatures get devoured by a gigantic sphere of concentrated fire. The only thing that remained from them was the smoke that filled the place.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" Cana heard a voice behind her, when she turned around she was greeted by the grinning face of Natsu Dragneel.

Cana blushed crimson as her heartbeat quickened, it was almost like one of those stories about a knight coming to rescue a princess in distress during her time of need. She couldn't be blamed for these fantasies as she was still an innocent little girl with an equally innocent mind.

Natsu however, was slightly freaked out when he saw Cana's reaction, her face was filled with awe as she gazed at him with a dreamy look, "Uhh, Cana?" asked the pink haired boy cautiously making her snap out of her daydream.

"Y-yes?" she responded quietly but loud enough for Natsu's hearing to pick it up.

"You're alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, thank you Natsu." said the brown haired girl with a smile and a blush. She attempted to get back up but she fell, Natsu caught her in his arms and she blushed even harder at the contact between them and the heat that Natsu emanated.

Natsu grinned widely at her before he pulled her up and cradled her form in his arms with her head almost touching his chest. Her face reached a whole different level of red with steam coming out of her ears, "W-w-what a-are y-you doing?!" she finally stuttered when she found her voice again, but he just looked down at her and grinned a little before replying.

"You can't move, so I'll just carry you." he told her brightly making the poor girl's head almost burn. He began marching, oblivious to the little girl's red face. He quickly took her to where the other children were evacuated and put her down against a pillar.

"Stay here until we finish off the enemies." he said making her eyes go wide in shock.

"W-what?! But you can't fight alone! Let me come with you!" she told him and tried to stand up but he just gently pushed her back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" he told her with a smile that served to remove all the doubts and fears that she had, "Well, see ya!" he sent her a last smile before channelling magic to his legs and took off, leaving behind a bunch of awed kids.

When he was outside, he counted at least a hundred Lizard men in front of gave them a menacing grin and jumped in the air and cocked his fist back. Gathering a huge amount of fire. He descended and slammed his burning fist into the ground destroying the landscape, engulfing the creatures in pillars of flames, burning them. He scoffed, those damn things couldn't even take a small attack like that. Couldn't the one who created them make them stronger or did he think they were weaklings?

He walked in another direction, searching for any of the three guys the Old Man talked about but stopped in his tracks as a familiar scent hit his nose, "A Dragon?" he quietly whispered to himself before a smirk broke out on his face as he began making his way towards this 'Dragon'.

*Somewhere In Magnolia*

A certain scarlet haired young girl was running around with a sword in her hand, slashing at some creatures that were in her way. But no matter how much she cut them, more would come out of nowhere and it got on her nerves, so she decided to bring out the big guns, "RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!" shouted the young woman as her figure glowed before dying down leaving her in a silver armour with wings made out of individual blades.

"Blumenblatt!" she called her attack and requiped a massive amount of swords, she then charged at the Lizard men and slashed at them with two of her swords while she flew through them and sent the swords she requipped into them at the same time.

The attack took most of those near to her out, when she was satisfied with the results, she quickly pushed on in search of whoever was responsible for this. However, as soon as she took a step forward a gust of wind hit her. She had to stab her sword into the ground or she would have been sent flying from the force of it. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a gigantic tornado that surrounded the area, she also noticed that some of the older mages of the guild were trapped in it. The tornado continued to gain more power for some time before suddenly disappeared, sending the occupants, who were cut all over, to different places

Erza was angry at the state of her comrades and began searching for the culprit until she heard footsteps and a voice in front of her.

"Tsk, the strongest guild in Fiore my ass, such weaklings!" Erza focused her vision and saw a tall man with black hair slicked back wearing a black gi with black boots on his feet. He bore a disappointed look on his face. He finally noticed the girl with red hair glaring hatefully at him, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, I don't think you noticed, but we are at a battlefield right now, not an amusement park, Kid." he told her with a slight smirk thus serving to anger the red-head even more.

"Shut up! I'm a Fairy Tail Mage, You'll pay for what you have done to my guildmates!" she told him still having a glare directed at him.

He stared at her before chuckling lightly, "Oh? Really? Well come if you dare!" he said gesturing his middle and index finger and pulling them back and forth.

She responded by requiping a mass amount of swords before sending them toward him at an incredible speed.

He just smiled in amusement before lifting his arm. A wall made of wind materialized in front of him serving as a shield successfully blocking all the swords.

Erza quickly figured the type of magic her enemy used, 'So he's a Wind Mage.' she thought to herself, her mind working overtime to find a way to counter the Wind. But her opponent didn't give her time to do so as he had already made some gestures with his hand making a magical circle appear in front of him. From it multiple Wind blades were sent towards the knight.

Erza couldn't dodge them as their speed surpassed hers, so she just deflected them with two swords in hands, however that was exactly what Agito had wanted as he appeared behind her and punched her in the back with a Wind infused fist.

Erza flew away from the force and crashed into a nearby building breaking it. She grunted in pain before standing up again and sending a glare at the Wind Mage who looked impressed.

"Oh? Impressive, you can take a beating unlike those idiots in your guild." he told with a small chuckle before his face and eyes darkened, "You'll be someone worth killing, girl!" he told her with a sick smile on his face.

Erza's posture didn't change in the least, she wasn't afraid of him nor death. The only thing that she was afraid of was losing one of her precious friends, "RE-QUIP: Flight Armor!" she shouted as her body began glowing and seconds later she was in a new armour. This armour featured very few metal parts. It was cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head. She is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns.

Agito's eyes widened comically, "A cat?" he asked in slight disbelief, while wondering if all the Fairy Tail mages were as batshit crazy as this girl in front of him.

"It's a cheetah!" she screamed at him, her face not helping as it's has all the characteristic of a cat.

"They're also cats." came the deadpan reply.

"Humph! I'll just show you the difference then." as she said that, "Sonic Claw!" she charged at him but this time the Wind mage couldn't even see her as she slashed him multiple times from every direction.

"Gahhh" he screamed in pain as blood poured out of his abdomen, he fell to a knee and clutched his wounds, He then straightened himself and glared at her, "It seems that I had underestimated your abilities, but it won't happen again!" he said, as his flared his magic. He pointed both of his hands toward Erza and fired another barrage of wind blades at her, but the difference was that this time the blades were thicker and travelled at an impossible speed.

Erza's eyes widened in shock at the speed of the spell and tried to deflect them but as soon as the projectiles touched her swords, they exploded which caused her two swords to explode, leaving the knight defenceless to the rest of the blades that exploded upon contact with her body, "Gahhhhhhh!" she screamed in agonizing pain as explosion after explosion struck her in every direction until she was completely engulfed in a massive explosion.

The wind mage smirked sadistically at the sound of the young girl's screams, although he was panting a little as the spell he used was quite taxing on his magic reserves.

The smoke finally died down and revealed the downed body of the scarlet haired knight; her armor was torn. Leaving her almost naked. Her body was bleeding from the many wounds she received.

Agito's smirk widened at the sight before him, he wondered if he should end her life now but decided against it as he thought that she'll bleed to death anyway. He needed to rest a little to regenerate his magic for the stronger mages if there were any left anyway. He began walking away but stopped when he heard a sound, turning around he was shocked when the little girl was trying to stand up, "What?! How are still moving?!" he roared in shock completely losing his calm attitude.

Erza didn't respond, she just coughed blood and stood on shaky legs, "Explaining it to you is meaningless, someone like you won't understand" she said between heavy breaths before her body glowed again.

The wind mage couldn't take it as he began gathering all the magic he had left in his palms. "AAAGHHH! Do you know who I am?!" he roared at her, his wind forming a massive tornado around him, he also had an extremely large whirlwinds around both of his hands.

At the same time, Erza body stopped glowing revealing her in a new armour, "Purgatory Armor!" she said the name of the armour which was black in colour and was covered in spikes. Erza's hair was styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face, she also sported a black club in her hand that had spikes coming out of it. She charged toward Agito wielding the club with both hands.

"Die!" Agito roared at her releasing a destructive gust of wind from his hands.

The collision of Erza's club and the Wind was devastating, shock waves ripped through the air destroying the ground and some nearby buildings.

Erza struggled as the force of the Wind was very strong but she didn't let up, she just pushed forward. Agito on the other hand completely lost it as he was laughing insanely and kept chanting death again and again.

Finally as the wind almost crushed her, Erza roared and pressed even harder against the spell. With a final push, Erza's forced the wind to be deflected in another direction stunning the Wind Mage.

"WHAT?! How-" he didn't have the time to finish his sentence as Erza was already in front of him with her club behind her. She hit him in the chest causing a crater to form from the force of the hit. Agito coughed a massive amount of blood and was sent flying in the air were he became a twinkling star.

Erza breathed hard and deep but with a small smile on her face before she fell down on her knees.

"I did it." she whispered before losing consciousness from exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the first Chapter of this small arc!**

 **I tried my best and I hope i didn't disappointed you.**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Mirajane vs Kranos

**A/N: Yo! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **Here another chapter that I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Here the list of Natsu's Harem :**

 **Erza Scarlett**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Sayla**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Meredy**

 **And that's the final list! I won't add anymore girls as it will be harder for me, Damn it!**

 **great thanks to** **Breagen Berjik** **for his time and efforts!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **Now to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

Magnolia was filled with the sounds of battle cries and explosions, the Fairy Tail's mages were fighting the strange creatures in an effort to protect their guild and the citizens of Magnolia.

However, at an unknown street near the Fairy Tail guildhall, anyone who would go there will be greeted by the sight of the once "peaceful" place being the target of many of the creatures that were attacking Magnolia. All civilians nearby were running away in a desperate attempt to survive. It seemed that the creator of the beasts had sent them to destroy the guildhall thinking it must be empty. The creatures were not having an easy time though.

The reason for that was a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer who was burning anything in his path. His flames were so hot that it melted the skins of the Lizard men just by being near it. All who tried to attack him were swatted away like flies. It didn't matter that there were hundreds of them in front of him because they simply lacked to power to harm him in any way.

Natsu grinned menacingly at the insects that even dared to think they could destroy their guildhall when no one was there.

He grabbed one of them by its tail and without mercy, he slammed the creature to the ground,  
creating a crater. He then mercilessly infused his magic to it causing it to burn.

Natsu decided he had played around enough and decided to finish the rest of those things off with a single attack.

He swiped his arm towards the side and suddenly, all the Lizard men were covered in a massive explosion of harsh flames, there were several roars of agony inside the explosions as the fire melted them without remorse.

Natsu looked at his handy work with satisfaction, the area was smouldered and melted and only smoke remained from those disgusting things.

Natsu sighed, the scent of the 'Dragon' he caught earlier had sadly disappeared, so he made his way back to the guildhall as he guessed that the 'Dragon' would probably show up there in the end.

He sniffed the air a few times before sighing again. He still couldn't detect the scent, but he grinned a little as he caught the scent of a certain she-demon. He quickly made his way to her to see how she was handling herself.

As soon as he arrived, his sweat dropped when he saw Mirajane in her Satan Soul taunting and torturing the creatures with an evil laugh. He almost felt pity for them. Almost though.

"Yo, Mira!" he called getting her attention as she turned to him and threw the Lizard she was holding away like a piece of trash.

"Oh, Natsu what are you doing here? Don't tell me you already missed me?" she teased him with her usual smirk.

Natsu was at loss of words so he just blushed sputtered incoherently, "Uhh... I... Well..."

Mira giggled behind her hand at his reaction, he was just so cute when he was acting all flustered.

"Fufufu… I'm just teasing you, Natsu-kun" she said with a smile, she didn't know how. But this boy could make her act different, not to mention her heartbeat would speed up just by being close to him. She didn't hate the feeling, it actually made her feel good.

"Oh yeah... Damn it" he muttered as he was once again caught in the teasing of this damn demonic girl.

He composed himself before replying to her earlier question.

"Well, I was tracking a certain scent, but I sensed you and thought I'd come to see if you're alright!"  
he told her with a genuine smile, quickly forgetting about her teasing.

Mirajane was really touched by his words, she could feel the heat rushing to her face. It made her feel warm inside that he was worried about her safety. She never had anyone beside her siblings to care for her well-being even if it was with such a minor danger.

"Thank you, but those things can't hope to even scratch me!" she told him proudly, clearly confident in her abilities and power.

Natsu smiled at her confidence and hoped she'll stay like this, this time around.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't worry about you." he said with a soft smile causing her to blush and look away in embarrassment. She quietly wondered why she would blush every time he smiled or complimented her.

All of a sudden, she heard rumbling and as she turned around, she saw a huge figure making its way towards them. Each step the figure took caused a small tremor.

When it finally reached them, she saw that it was some sort of demon. It was far bigger than the Lizard men they had been fighting up until now. It was roughly twenty feet tall, black in colour and had some spikes coming out of its body. Its eyes glowed red and a set of massive horns adorned its head.

"WRAAAAAAAGH!" It roared at the two of them before opening its maw and shooting a torrent of flames at the two mages who easily dodged it by jumping away.

They landed a few feet from the Demon. Mirajane looked at it with a demonic glare while Natsu looked blankly at it before sniffing a bit.

"Agh, what a disgusting shit!" he commented while hiding his nose. Of all the demons and creatures he fought in the past, this one possessed the most disgusting smell ever! The one who created it must be a dirty son of a bitch not to notice the smell of his own creations!

Mirajane's sweat dropped at his careless attitude, but she couldn't argue with him as the smell of this thing was almost making her puke.

It was almost like the Demon understood them as he sent a fist toward the bored Natsu aiming to crush him. The fist made contact and caused a huge plume of smoke to rise.

"Natsu!" the she-demon shouted out at her friend worried that this thing might have injured him.

But her concerns were wiped out when the smoke cleared and she saw Natsu blocking the huge fist with one hand while keeping the bored look on his face.

Mirajane let out a sigh of relief. She knew that she shouldn't have to be worried about him anyway,  
but she can't help it. Her damn heart was the cause!

Natsu looked at the demon with a 'is that all you got' look. The demon grunted and put more pressure on his fist but it didn't work. No matter how hard it tried, the Dragon Slayer didn't budge.

Finally, it decided to retract its fist, but couldn't as Natsu dug his fingers in the fist and was gripping it firmly. The demon clenched its other fist and thrusted it toward Natsu, but it was caught like the first one.

Natsu expression changed into a menacing smile with his eyes glowing red. He clenched his fingers inside the fists and the two arms of the demon exploded completely.

The creatures stumbled forward and fell on the floor, its head just a few feet of Natsu who looked down with his menacing smile. Natsu then grabbed the horns with both hands and flared his Magic.

"Disappear!" he told it with a dark voice as the demon whole body glowed red for a second before being vaporized without a trace left.

Mirajane who was watching this felt a shiver run down her body. She liked the expression that the fire mage wore on his face and the way he handled the creature. She licked her lips, excitement rocked her body, her demons were screaming at her to jump the Dragon Slayer, but she repressed the desire as they were still on the battlefield.

However, she wondered if she'll be able to resist him if she ever saw another display like this.

Natsu looked at his work and smiled, from all the lessons he was taught in the future. There is something he learned the hard way; never show a lot of mercy to his enemies or it'll come back to haunt him.

He looked at Mirajane and raised an eyebrow at her flushed face. Did she have a fever or something?  
He gasped at the thought and sprinted toward her. His attitude doing 360 degree change.

"Mira?! Are you okay?! Your face is all red! Should I take you to Porlyusica?!" he shouted with his eyes comically large. He pushed his forehead against hers and when he felt her burning up, he grew even more concerned about his friend's health, oblivious of the fact that he was the cause of that.

"You're burning Mira! I'll take you to the pink witch!" he shouted, now frantically.

Mirajane on the other hand felt her breath hitch as Natsu's forehead touched hers, she could feel his hot breath against her face and it sent shivers down her spine, but before she could calm him down and get herself out of this awkward situation, she heard an amused voice behind her.

"Ara ara, what do we have here? Two lovebirds getting all lovey dovey on the battlefield!" a voice rang in the streets snapping Natsu from his worried state.

When the two Fairy Tail mages turned to the source, they saw a man with long green hair tied in a ponytail. His clothes were simply a dark sleeveless shirt with black pants tucked into a pair of black red trimmed boots. He looked at the two kids with an amused smile on his face.

Mirajane's face couldn't get any redder at the man's words, while Natsu looked blankly back, not having a single clue of what this guy was going on about. He sniffed the air and realized who this man was.

"Oi, you're the guy who sent all those things, aren't you?" said the Dragon Slayer in a bored tone. He had been hoping that this man could give him a challenge, but with this amount magical power… He wouldn't last even a minute against him. What a disappointment.

"Oh? How did you know?" he asked amused. Those kids are more interesting than all the other weaklings I've encountered so far, he thought.

"Humph! Your smell is disgusting, just like your creations!" Natsu told him with an evil smile.

Kranos blinked a couple times before he registered the boy's words and his face reddened with anger and embarrassment. He glared at the kid.

"You damn brat!" he roared in rage trying to murder Natsu with his glare which seemed to only make the pink haired boy laugh at him.

Mirajane giggled a little at that, thus serving to enrage him even further as he began using his magic to create some strange creatures that instantly lunged at the two small mages.

Natsu grinned a little before swiping his hand to the side engulfing the creatures in an explosion of flames that pulverized them, thus stunning the green-haired mage.

"Tsk! What a weakling! Prepare yourself, I won't go easy on you. You'll pay for what you did to those innocent villagers!" the Dragon mage fiercely stated. A red aura began surrounding his body making the ground beneath him start to smolder and melt.

He about to charge at the now slightly nervous maniac, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He followed the hand and Found Mirajane looking at him with a determined face

"Hey, he is mine! I've searching for him all over Magnolia, to beat him up! You can't take my fight!"  
she told him with her usual glare.

Natsu about to protest, but decided to trust her with this. He released his magic and sighed.

"Ok, I will let have this one. But you have to win, Erza already beat one of them up you know!" he told her with a smirk knowing full that that small piece of information will rile her up.

"What?! Red has already beaten one?!" shouted Mirajane angrily, her eyebrows twitching madly.  
Damn it, she was slacking off!

"Yeah, so it's now: Erza 1 - Mirajane 0, I guess." he said still smirking. He was fighting the urge to laugh out loud when he saw the face Mirajane was making. Those two really acted like him and Grey.

"Humph! I won't lose to that armor freak, I'll beat this one without taking a scratch!" she said confidently while Natsu chuckled lightly.

On the other side, Kranos was getting VERY annoyed, his body was trembling along with both of his eyes. How dare those brats ignore HIM, The Great Kranos.

"Oi! Brats! You might as well fight me together or you'll get killed for sure!" he shouted at them.

The two turned to face him, one having a demonic glare while the other looked utterly bored.

"Oh? You're still here? I didn't see you..." drawled Natsu lazily while Mirajane cracked up with laughter.

The green-haired mage looked like lightning struck him, his entire body turned into a stone statue before crumbling.

Mirajane laughed so much at the enemy's miser that her stomach started to hurt.

"Humph! I will go now, see you later Mirajane!" said the Fire mage with a smile and turned around to walk off but was again stopped by the Demon.

"Hey, Natsu!" she called out to him.

As he turned around, he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek, it took him a whole minute to understand that Mirajane had kissed his cheek. And when he did, he immediately jumped back a few feet. His face was red and steam was coming out of his ears.

"W-w-what t-the h-hell?! W-what was that for?!" he shouted in confusion.

Mirajane giggled in her hand at his hilariously cute reaction. He was so adorable sometimes, she just wanted to hug him to death.

"Fufufu...You're so cute when you blush, Natsu-kun!" she purred at him making his face almost explode from all the blood rushing to it.

"Shut up!" he cried out while desperately trying to control his blush. He turned around to walk off from her thus making Mirajane giggle even more.

"See you soon, Natsu-kun!" she called out for the last time before turning back to the still stunned enemy.

Natsu was walking with his hands in his pockets, grumbling about white haired devils and their teasing.

'W-why the hell was Mirajane acting like this?! Does she like me or something?!' the poor boy was trying his best to refrain himself from tearing out his own hair.

He finally screamed out loud, "This is way too confusing!"

Back with Mirajane. The young girl was smirking at Kranos who was trying his best to regain his composure.

After some time he finally looked at Mirajane with scowl on his face.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, old man?" she asked innocently, but if anyone would take a closer look,  
they'll notice an evil glint in her eyes.

The green-haired man cursed under his breath, those damn kids really did know how to push his buttons. He smirked, he'll surely enjoy wiping their smiles and replace it with a look of terror as his creations teared their bodies apart.

He summoned forth his magic, in front of him materialized four demons. Their appearance was the same aside from their colours which were: red, blue, green and brown. They were of average height and quite muscular. Their dark eyes were slanted and each had a pair of horns on their head.

Mirajane took a defensive stance, waiting for them to make the first move. She already figured that the only way she could beat Kranos was to first destroy his creatures.

And just like she predicted, the brown demon moved first. He slammed his hands on the ground and suddenly a huge fist made of earth shot out of the ground. Caught off guard, Mirajane took the hit and was sent flying high in the air.

"Gaaah!" she cried in pain clutching her stomach. She didn't expect this at all, her eyes widened in alarm as she noticed that the red demon had shot a stream of fire from his hands in her direction.  
Thinking quickly, she flapped her wings and dodged the incoming attack.

She glared at the demons and their smirking creator with hatred before extending her hand toward them and summoned forth her Magic Seal, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy were shot to the five opponents.

Kranos smirked as the brown demon put his hands on the ground again and created a large wall of earth which served to block all the tendrils from reaching them. The fire wielder shot another fire blast at her but this time the green demon blew wind into the stream, thus intensifying it.

Mirajane responded by shooting a beam of pure darkness from both her hands. The two attacks collided creating a shockwave before being cancelling each other out. Smoke rose and covered the entire area which was exactly what Kranos had been going for all along as he ordered the last of his demons.

The blue demon fired multiple blades that resembled scythes at the she-demon whose vision was obscured by the smoke, and as such, she was slashed all over her body by the water blades.

The demons didn't let up, instead all of them attacked her with their respective element. Luckily for Mirajane, the smoke cleared and she was able to see and dodge most of the attacks.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Mirajane realized that she had underestimated her enemy and almost lost her life in the process. She was sure that if those last attacks all had hit her, she wouldn't be able to stand anymore.

Standing up again, she decided to finish off at least one or two of the demons. Charging forward with and incredible speed that left Kranos baffled. The she-demon flew to the earth demon and unleashed a flurry assault of darkness infused punches and kicks on the demon.

The demon in return replied by covering his arms up to his elbows with earth and began to retaliate.

Mirajane sent a punch to his face which hit him making him stumble back, but he recovered and sent his own earthen fist at Mirajane's chest.

They exchanged fists and kicks for quite some time before Mirajane grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder after which he had a hard time steadying himself from the force of the throw.

That was all the take over mage needed to unleash a beam of darkness at point blank range at the demon causing an explosion in the air.

When it cleared, she sighed in relief when nothing came out of the smoke.

But her happiness was short lived as a stream of fire suddenly came at her from behind, hitting her dead on and engulfing her in an explosion. If it wasn't for her demon form durability, she would have been burned badly.

She turned around and scowled in anger as the other three demons were still alive.

Kranos frowned a little at this, he didn't expect this girl to be this strong. His magic was starting to wear him out since he had to supply his creations with their ability to use their elements while also keeping all the creatures that were fighting all around Magnolia going. Deciding to finish this quickly,  
he made a gesture with his right arm and suddenly all the remaining demons glowed in a dark purple glow.

Mirajane looked on in confusion, but it quickly turned into surprise when all the three demons pointed their arms toward her and fired their elemental attacks again. But this time, their attacks had increased in power and speed.

The white haired girl held her hands together and a dark coloured sphere gathered on her palm. She fired it from her hand heading straight toward the three demon's attacks. The receding explosion was devastating as the two fighters were sent flying back.

Kranos groaned as his back crashed into a wall, he was getting tired of all this and ordered his creatures to finish that girl off.

Mirajane stood back up, ignoring the pain in her body, she panted a little as fatigue came over her from all the magic she used.

She was then engulfed in a large circular mass of water and quickly realized that there was no oxygen inside. It was suffocating her! But it was only the beginning as the two other demons began gathering magic in their palms.

A huge fireball formed in the hands of the red demons, and it was quickly expanding. And the green one summoned large whirlwinds around both of his hands.

Mirajane's eyes were wide, not only was she suffocating, but she was about to receive both attacks head on.

"Kill her!" Kranos, who had been silent up until now, roared from his spot, wanting nothing more than to see the girl's dead body.

The demons obeyed his commend and fired their attacks, a huge fireball and a devastating gust of wind clashed.

Slightly before the blast could hit her, Mirajane's eyes snapped open and her body glowed lightly inside the water, unnoticed by her opponent, before being completely engulfed in a massive explosion. The shockwave generated from it didn't even spare Kranos as he was sent flying back along with his demons.

The green-haired dark mage recovered slightly and looked at spot where the girl once stood, nothing was left of her, not even her clothes. A light chuckle escaped his lips before growing louder until it became a full blown laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! Not even a trace!" he continued to laugh as loud as he could, Oh how he loved to destroy human bodies completely until there was not-

Boom!

His laughing stopped instantly as an explosion erupted behind him, he looked at it only to freeze in shock and fear at what he saw. He sweated buckets and his body trembled in absolute terror.

There stood Mirajane in a new form. She had grown horns made of long sky blue scales, extending backwards to a pointed edge. The horn's scales also extended to form a pattern on her face. Her ears, hidden behind her horns, became pointed upwards reminiscent of that of fictional elves. She gained similar scale-like covering on her forearms and hands as well as on her legs and she grew a large, sky blue, stocky and seemingly aquatic tail. Her clothes had also changed. A light and dark blue,  
striped, one-piece suit with pointed shoulder-pads, revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back; exposing most of her stomach, and upper back. This Satan Soul form also permanently donned two sky-blue wings composed of numerous spiky scales that were always pointing upwards. The only signs that she took damage from the last attack were the slight burns here and there, but otherwise she looked fine.

"Satan Soul: Halphas!" she said in a demonic voice that sent absolute dread down Kranos's spine.

He looked around desperately trying to find his demons for protection but the only one he found to his confusion was the red demon.

"If you're searching for your vermin toys, I already sent them to hell as we speak." she told him when she saw him looking around.

Kranos's eyes widened in shock at what he heard. How can that be? When did she destroy them?  
He took a step back as he saw Mirajane walking towards him looking at him with those demonic eyes that he was sure will haunt him in his nightmares.

He ordered his last demon to attack her, as the demon moved in front of his creator Mirajane was already in front of him.

She cocked her fist back and punched him so hard that he was destroyed completely from the blow.  
After that she continued walking forward to the trembling green-haired mage.

"You should have never attacked our town. You and your companions sealed your fates when you decided to make an enemy of Fairy Tail!" she told him menacingly.

Kranos sweated and trembled. He had never imagined that things would turn out this way, they underestimated the strongest guild in Fiore and were now paying the price. His thoughts travelled to his Master, if he ever found out that he was defeated. Jack would surely kill him. Just the thought of that made Adrenaline pump into his veins.

"Agggghh! Damn you! I won't lose!" he roared as he gathered all his magic in one place creating what looked like his most powerful monster.

He had a large torso and two large arms that ended in scaly hands. He is covered with a series of spikes while on his head he sported a pair of horns that pointed upwards. He also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

The monster roared and sent his fist down on Mirajane who was calmly watching.

She just lifted her hand and blocked the punch without breaking a sweat, stunning the dark mage.

Suddenly she disappeared from her spot and appeared above the demon.  
"Cosmic Beam!" she shouted as she charged cosmic-like energy and fired it towards the monster and Kranos creating a massive explosion that consumed them both.

There were two roars of absolute agony inside the explosion. A devastating shockwave that destroyed many nearby buildings soon followed and a massive amount of smoke rose into the air.

Mirajane looked on as the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the monster and Kranos was lying in a huge crater, his clothes were tattered and torn apart, his body covered in injuries. His mouth hung open and his eyes were white.

A sigh escaped Mirajane's lips, before she fell down to the ground.

"Damn! I…. used... too much…magic. I… can't... move." she whispered between breaths feeling her consciousness leaving her.

"Haha! At least I did better than that armored freak" was the last thing she said before falling unconscious with a smile on her face

SOMEWHERE IN MAGNOLIA

Macao and Wakaba along with some other mages were having a hard time with the Lizard men. The sheer number of them was enough to break their will.

As the Creatures approached the almost downed mages, they stopped in their tracks confusing the Fairy Tail's mages before the Lizard men crumbled into dust.

The mages stared for a few seconds before cheering.

"Finally! I was getting tired of their dirty mugs!" shouted one of them.

"You don't say! It was a close call thought, they really were about to beat us!" said another.

"Who do you think defeated the caster of the magic?!" another one asked.

"Oh, I bet it's Mirajane who did it!" said Macao feeling proud of the next generation of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah I also think that little she-devil did it!" commented Wakaba smoking as usual.

ELSEWHERE

A tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, yellow hair, along with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, was walking down the streets of Magnolia. He was wearing a dark coat. Beneath this, he wore plated armour, which covers his abdomen. And blue pants On top of all this. Finally he sported a blue, high-collared cloak with a strange symbol on the back.

His name was Jack and he was the leader of the dark mages that had the objective of destroying all the light guilds in Fiore. Normally he was a calm man who hardly loses his calm attitude. However,  
today was an exception as his two subordinate had been completely and utterly defeated by two mere kids.

Earlier, he was making his way towards the guildhall of Fairy Tail to finally fight the rumoured Wizard Saint Makarov Dreyar, but just as he has almost arrived he sensed the magic of Agito disappearing.  
So he stopped and went to search for his subordinate only to find no trace of him. His scent had completely disappeared. And now he saw that Kranos's toys had also disappeared signalling him that he had been defeated as well.

He felt shame and embarrassment inside himself and swore to kill those two incompetent fools with his own bare hands.

But first.

He was going to have some fun with these little fairies. He spotted at least six mages with the Fairy Tail guild mark. They were cheering and dancing seemingly thinking they had already won.

He smiled darkly. He loved crumbling hopes and that was exactly what he was going to do. He stopped a few feet from them.

"Oh, Hello Gentlemen! Enjoying your Victory?" he asked cheerfully startling them as they looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" asked one of them rudely, he, along with the others, were getting a bad vibe from this man.

Jack chuckled at them darkly sending shivers down their spines.

"I'm the leader of those you've been fighting just now!" he told them as their eyes widened in shock.

"What?! You dare to show your face to us after all this?!" one of them shouted before they charged at him.

Needless to say, they got their collective asses handed to them.

They laid on the ground some panting for breath and some lost their consciousness.

Jack stood over them with an evil smile on his face.

"Humph! Weaklings! If you have any last words, then say them!" he told them before lifting his right foot and all of a sudden a dark yellow light began gathering in it.

He lifted his high and brought it down on the downed mages.

He barely saw the pink blur that was approaching him at an incredible speed.

His light infused feet was kicked away and the blast was sent back into a buildings causing a huge red sphere of energy to explode engulfing the entire building.

He jumped back and looked at the new arrival. His eyes grow wide when he saw a...

'Kid?!' he thought in slight surprise.

Natsu stood there with a serious look on his face, he analysed the man in front of him. He looked normal but the smell he gave off intrigued the Dragon Slayer. It was a scent of a Dragon Slayer and he was sure of it. He never met him in the future but wasn't surprised as he already knew that there must be some slight changes to the world he knew this time.

'So this is what 'he' meant by some changes Huh?' he thought with a slight smirk on his face. He was excited to see a good opponent to test his training on.

Jack was looking at the boy in front of him with interest. Normally he would just ignore or blow up kids, but this one was different. The magical power he was radiating was immense, almost like his own. For the first time in his life he was truly and utterly shocked. How could someone so young have such magic power?!

He smirked, this was going to be interesting.

"What is your name, kid?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu smirked at him before replying, "Natsu Dragneel!"

"Well, Natsu I hope you can keep me entrained." he told the boy before taking a battle stance.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the second Chapter of this small arc!  
**

 **I hope you guys liked the fight! and the next chapter will be Natsu vs Jack! A battle of Dragon Slayers!  
**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	6. Natsu vs Jack

**A/N: Yo! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **Here the last chapter of this arc, my only hope is that you'll enjoy it!**

 **Sorry for the late update, it took me and my beta reader quite a bit to finish it.**

 **BETA read by: Breagen** **Berjik.**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **Now to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

Natsu and Jack stood facing each other, they were both glaring at their opponent with sharp eyes.

There was an extreme tension. It was so intense that only someone at the level of an S-Class Mage or higher would have stood a chance at staying conscious.

Natsu's eyes, once were once filled with joy and cheerfulness were now replaced by an uncaring cold stare. Anyone who knew him as the lively kid would have wondered if this really was Natsu Dragneel.

Jack on the other hand was smirking, his eyes had an excited glint it them. He was trying to find Makarov as he believed that the old wizard saint was the only worthy opponent in Fairy Tail, but instead he had found someone who was even more powerful. That it was just a small kid didn't bother him the slightest. They were in an era of unrivalled magic, so anything was possible at this point.

Finally both of them disappeared before punching each other s fists in the middle of the street causing a large shock wave that reached the nearby houses.

Cracks appeared on all the walls of those buildings. They stopped with their fists still locked and looked each other in the eyes.

Both then smirked and began to fling a barrage of punches at each other. However, since every punch either made contact or was blocked, kicks were soon enough added to the assault.

Every time a punch or a kick managed to make contact, it would result in a shock wave that destroyed the ground beneath them. Natsu jumped and sent a kick at the older man's head, but Jack pulled his head back and responded with a kick at Natsu's chin which Natsu blocked by crossing his arms in front of him. Unfortunately the force of the kick sent him back a few feet away giving the blonde man the opening he needed to start an assault on the dragon slayer. He appeared behind the Fire Mage in a flash of light and punched him in the back of his head sending him flying until he crashed through the wall of a nearby house.

Jack lifted his middle and index fingers toward the downed Dragon Slayer who was quickly engulfed by a huge explosion of dark yellow light. A huge plume of smoke rose, Jack didn't let his guard down as he knew that the attack was far too weak to kill the boy.

He was proved right when a gust of wind dissipated the smoke and revealed a completely unscathed Natsu.

Natsu gave his opponent a small smirk, "That is some nasty Light magic you got there! You are a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?" he said, more a statement then a question.

The older man chuckled a little, "Yes, you are right kid. I am a Light Dragon Slayer!" he proclaimed with an arrogant smirk.

"Hmm, I don't see why you should be proud! After all you are only a fake one that has a lacrima inside his body!" responded Natsu. He already felt that this man was just like Laxus and Cobra.

The self-proclaimed Light Dragon Slayer just scoffed, "So what? Don't tell me you believe that 'raised by a dragon' crap, Dragons have been long gone." he told him while waving his hand in front of his face.

Natsu's smirk just kept widening until it became a sadistic smirk that would have made even Zeref wet his pants, "Is that so? When I am finished with you, you ll be joining them in the afterlife than!" he declared before the temperature began cranking up in intensity as the area around him started smouldering and melting.

Jack felt the heat rise and was surprised, it was actually melting not just his clothes but his armour as well.

He got on a stance and prepared himself for whatever this kid might be up to. Natsu decided to try something small first. He positioned his right hand mimicking the appearance of a gun and pointed it at his opponent. He then began to shoot small spheres made of fire from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession.

Jack's eyes widened a little at the speed of the attack. He began to run across the area in attempt to dodge the bullets. He noticed that each of those projectiles had made a small hole in the ground. He hissed a little in pain when one of those bullets managed to make contact with him, piercing his shoulder.

Caught off guard he looked at The Fire mage, only to see him using both hands simultaneously, increasing the number of the bullets making it nigh impossible for him to dodge all of them. A scream of pain escaped his lips as a mass amount of fire magic bullet came into contact with his body, piercing his flesh and burning it.

But it was only a distraction as Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him with his fist cocked back. **"Fire Dragon's Fist!"** he shouted as he thrusted his fist at the shocked blonde mage.

His attack crashed into the fake slayer his face and both became consumed in a gigantic sphere of concentrated Fire. With his body trapped in the centre of the beam, he was unable to do anything expect silently scream out in agony. His eyes were wide with sheer horror of being unable to do anything to protect himself from the pain.

After the attack had finally stopped, the Light Dragon Slayer dropped to one knee. He took huge gulps of air, feeling like he had just visited hell and barely escaped with his life.

He then lightly chuckled before laughing loudly making Natsu raise an eyebrow in confusion wondering if he had maybe hit his opponent a bit too hard.

"HAHA! Finally a worthy opponent!" he cackled insanely, feeling overjoyed that he had finally found someone able to push him and who even managed to injure him. It's made him feel Alive!

He stood back up and stared at the still uncaring Natsu, his eyes were shining with a dark yellow light. "That was an excellent punch! You are definitely someone worth Fighting!" he shouted with an insane laugh.

"Heh I m glad to hear that, but that was only a warm up. Believe me in a few minutes, you ll not be able to go on after my punches!" Natsu replied with a large grin.

They stared at each other for a while before both flared their magic, a red and yellow aura surrounding their bodies. The ground began to shake and debris was flying everywhere as a result from the huge gusts of wind that were being generated by the small contest between those two monsters.

Suddenly everything stopped, the flow of Magic and the ground shaking as the two rushed at each other and crashed their magic infused fists causing a huge explosion to occur.

When it cleared there was no sign of the fighters as they were clashing back and forth at incredible speed, every time they met causing an explosion. Chaotic shockwaves making short work of what was still left of the Magnolian street.

All that could be seen from the two Dragon Slayers were a red and dark yellow blur respectively. Natsu appeared in the air and sent a flaming kick at his right were Jack appeared and countered with his own light kick, causing a huge orange sphere of energy to explode from the clash. They reappeared again, but this time on the ground were they head-butted each other causing a crater below them. They both glared at the other with red and yellow eyes before punching each other in the face causing more explosions. Natsu used this opportunity to attack again as he placed his hands on the ground and thrusted his flaming leg at Jack's chin. The blow connected and pushed him a few feet back. Jack groaned in pain but Natsu didn't give him time to rest and charged again, igniting his fist. He punched him into in a building, destroying it in the process.

"Impressive." commented the blonde after emerging from the debris. This kid really hit hard, if it wasn't for the immense durability the Dragon Slayer lacrima had given him, he surely would have lost after a few hits.

He raised his hands and shot a massive beam of light at Natsu who responded with a giant fireball of his own. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion that made Natsu brace himself to prevent being sent flying. When the wind settled down, Natsu raised his head and saw nothing but smoke from the explosion.

Realizing that his enemy used the explosion as a distraction, he used his enhanced sense of smell and hearing to detect him. He found the scent above him and looked up only to see Jack floating in the air. His entire body coated in a powerful yellow aura.

He joined his hands together and shouted his attack **, "Light Dragon's Barrage!"** rods of pure light began to rain down on Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock at the intensity of the attack, he used his speed to evade some of the rods and noted that the areas where the attack had landed were completely scorched. Soon enough, evading was starting to get harder as Jack pushed more magic into the attack.

Natsu stopped moving and used one of the spells he copied from his fellow Dragon Slayers. Natsu joined the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Fire began spreading in the hollow part between his hands. He then completely separated his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the Fire he generated takes the form of a giant sphere that was bigger than his entire body, from which a number of concentrated arrows off Fire were sent at the rods of light.

Each time one of the arrows and a rod would collide, I would generate a sonic Boom. The sky was lightening up in orange, red and yellow.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Some distance away we find Makarov looking at the sky with wide eyes and a large opened jaw. No one could blame him though. It's not every day that you see a child no older than eleven years fighting like an experienced mage who was hardened by many battles and wars.

It was one those days that he was proud of being the Fairy Tail guild Master despite his constant complaining about retiring. To see his children fight so bravely for the sake of protecting the guild and the innocent people of Magnolia.

He had also witnessed the fight of Erza and Mirajane and couldn't be more proud. He was feeling more optimistic with each passing day when thinking about the future of Fairy Tail and the entire country of Fiore. Those youngsters will forge a better future was Makarov s conclusion, especially now that Natsu was at their side

Makarov's eyes glistened before he broke down, crying anime tears, "I LOVE THIS GUILD!" he shouted with waterfall of tears running down his eyes.

 **With Natsu and Jack**

The two had taken the fight back into the air, Jack was using his light body to float while Natsu was using his flames to propel himself up and forward.

Jack took a huge breath and his Magic flared, **"Light Dragon's Roar!"** he released a large and extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth at Natsu.

Natsu responded with his own breath attack, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** he releases a gigantic quantity of flames from his mouth.

The attacks met and causing a massive explosion that shook the entire city of Magnolia. The shockwave that generated so much heat and pressure that it caused everything within a five mile radius to be blown to pieces and while combusting into flames.

 **ELSEWHERE**

A small group of Fairy Tail s members had fallen to the ground to take some well-earned rest. That was, until a boulder, the size of half a building, came crashing down on the poor Mages.

"What the hell?!" screamed both Macao and Wakaba as they both along with some others were grabbing anything they could in fear of being blown away by the shockwave that followed.

"It's Hot!" cried a random member as his clothes started to melt from the ambient temperature that came rolling towards the mages after that.

"What kind of Monsters are fighting now?!" shouted another one as he held on a pole for dear life

 **Back With Natsu and Jack**

The two were both unharmed by the explosion, only their clothes appeared to be slightly tattered. The two crashed heads trying to overpower the other as they were still in the air. Natsu sent his flaming fist at the blonde hitting him in the Face. Jack's head was violently pushed back as he spat out some blood from the blow but he quickly replied with his own light kick.

It made contact with Natsu's abdomen making him cough up saliva, but still grinning which was mirrored by his opponent. The two began to assault each other with magic-infused punches and kicks. Sparks flying around with every blow. Their movements were so fast that anyone with untrained eyes would not be able to detect anything but the red and yellow blurs. The two exchanged blows for quite some time exhausting them a bit and causing their defences to become a bit sloppy, thus taking a lot of damage. The two Dragon Slayers finally let out roars and punched each other in the face with a Light and Fire infused fists. A huge sphere of orange Fire engulfed the both of them. The sky was once again illuminated in orange light.

When it cleared, Natsu and Jack still had their fists in each other faces. A grin once again appearing on their face, enjoying their fight.

Jack made the next move by grabbing Natsu's wrist and spinning him around. Natsu's face turned completely green as his motion sickness kicked in. He struggled trying to stop him from spinning him but to no avail. That was cheating damn it! He thought to himself.

Finally Jack stopped the 'torture' by throwing Natsu at the ground with an earth shattering force. Natsu still feeling dizzy couldn't react and was slammed hard against the ground creating a crater. Groaning in pain he pushed himself up with blood running down his face.

 _'Damn it, I really need to get over this shitty motion sickness or it'll get worse the stronger I get!'_ he thought in distress. He was almost in tears as he thought of all the torture he would have to endure in the future by riding those Evil monstrosities!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered that he was in middle of a battle. Looking up he barely had enough time to roll out of the way of the attack heading in his direction.

When he came to a stop, he stood up and looked to see the Light Dragon Slayer wielding a trident made completely out of dark yellow Light.

 _'That looks kinda cool!'_ he thought sheepishly before he jumped away when the blonde fired a huge beam of light from his weapon causing an explosion.

Natsu then cocked his hand back made it into a Dragon claw fashion, he then coated it in fire before thrusting it forward at the other mage, **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** he shouted as a magic circle appeared and from it a giant claw made of potent fire was fired towards Jack who saw it coming and put the trident above his head before sending it to meet the claw attack.

Another explosion shook the earth and Jack held his ground to prevent being blown away by the force of it. When the smoke cleared, the Light Dragon Slayer was unable to find the pink haired boy.

 _'W-where is he?!'_ he wondered while looking around, but was too late as he heard a voice above him.

 **"Fire Dragon's Halberd!"** Natsu shouted as he raised both his hands in the air in front of him and generated a mass amount of potent fire between his open, facing palms. It was then rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of Fire, he proceeded to hurl it at the Light mage with all the force he could muster.

Jack's eyes were wide in terror as he saw the attack heading at him, he could only cross his arms and take the full brunt of the attack. A consecutive series of explosions consumed him as he let out a scream of pure agony. "AGGHHHHHHH!" he felt his insides burn as the flames still danced around him trying wipe his very existence from the face of earth.

Finally the explosions died down to reveal a panting and sweating Jack, his clothes were gone except for his pants. His body was covered in numerous second degree burns. His face contorted in a look of complete agony as he tried to steady his breath.

 **"Y-you... You... YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF TRASH!"** he roared as his magic spiked to insane levels, his skin began to turn into yellow scales. His body bulged with muscles and his hands turned into claws along with his fangs growing even more.

Natsu looked at the display of power with a smirk. It seemed that this guy had another trump card hidden. He took a stance and waited for his enemy's next move.

But without knowing what happened, he was punched in the stomach so hard that he spat out some blood and was sent flying in the air. _'W-what the hell?! I didn't even see him moving!'_ he mentally shouted in shock and confusion. He tried to steady himself using his flames but Jack appeared above him with a flash of Light before joining his hands together and smashing them down at the wide eyed boy hitting him straight in the face.

Natsu descended to the ground at a breakneck speed making a huge crater where he crashed.

 **"Light Dragon's Heavenly Breath!"** the blonde roared again as he sent a gigantic concentrated, destructive blast of Light at the unmoving Fire Dragon Slayer consuming him in a terrible explosion that destroyed everything in the area.

Smoke rose and Fire was everywhere and there was a crater of The blonde relaxed a little, there was no way anyone could survive something like that.

But before Jack could celebrate his victory a shockwave emitted from the crater blowing the smoke and stopping all the fire.

It revealed Natsu whose clothes was completely destroyed and his body covered in blood and bruises. Any S-Class Mage would have been killed by that brute force, but Natsu was different, those injuries were nothing compared to what he had suffered in the Future.

Jack was literally furious and shocked, "How are you still alive?!" he roared in frustration, whatever he did, it just didn t seem to ever be enough to kill this kid. He had attacked with all his magic but he just got up again.

"Humph! I've been through worse!" Natsu stated calmly as he opened his eyes that had turned golden with slits, "If I would die cause of a such weak attack it would bring shame to my family." he finished with a smirk.

"Shut up!" roared the blonde yet again as he surrounded his whole body in Light and descended on Natsu, his eyes white from anger. Cocking his fist back, he brought it down on the fire mage causing an explosion to block his view.

When it died down, he could only look in shock as Natsu stopped his attack with one hand.

"You can't beat me." proclaimed the Fairy Tail Mage before his magic exploded, coating him in bright and hot Fire that began to burn the blonde's magic, stunning him even more. "I'll make you pay." said the pink haired boy softly before Jack's head was nearly forcibly removed from his body by the flaming fist Natsu sent at him.

The force behind punch was powerful enough to send the Light mage straight into the forest of Magnolia where he smashed into many trees before hitting the ground and creating large drag marks in the earth. When he finally came to a stop and stood back up, he was hit again by a bone shattering flaming knee in the stomach making him scream out in pain. Natsu was far from finished as he spun in the air and slammed his burning feet into the older mage head sending him hurling towards the earth.

He followed him and sent a barrage of flaming punches and kicks that made the semi-conscious mage spit blood.

Natsu flew back up and created a massive fireball sending it at the unmoving mage and engulfing him in a giant sphere of fire. The blonde's mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

Natsu landed softly on the ground and looked into the smoke, waiting to see the result of his rampage. He finally saw the figure of Jack on his knees.

He looked like he fought thousand of Dragons with his body covered in blood, wounds and burns. Natsu was slightly surprised, anyone from his previous enemies -aside from the spirggan twelve- would have been dead after this amount of damage, but this guy was still alive, albeit barely.

He wondered just how much durability the Dragon Slayer lacrima had given him. He snapped from his thoughts when Jack slowly and shakenly got up from the ground and looked at Natsu with a glare that he recognised instantly. This glare was one of someone who was fed up with everything and would use any last resort to destroy his enemy. Even if it means to destroy himself in the process.

When he finally managed to stabilize his hushed breath, his magic spiked once again at insane levels. Gusts of wind exploded from him making Natsu stumble back slightly and cover his eyes as the Light blinded him and the magic continued to grow even more until it took a form of a gigantic Ball of Light.

Natsu looked on in confusion, he didn't get what the older mage was doing, surely his magic was growing but even in Dragon Force, his body would not be able to cope with this amount of magic. And as a sign of that, Jack's body began to bulge out from many places.

Realization hit Natsu like Laxus's Lightning, this fucking crazy guy was trying to turn himself in a bomb! He couldn't believe the stupidity of this man, killing himself just to win a single fight!

"You idiot! You are going to die if you continue!" he roared through the wind as he tried to make him stop. He didn't know the extent of the explosion if the blonde exploded. It could even destroy the entirety of Magnolia if it's strong enough!

 _'This is really bad! I have to stop him!'_ he thought, his mind frantically searching for any solution to the problem.

He thought of eating the element but he doubted he could eat the whole thing _, 'Damn it, what should I do?!'_ This was the first time he felt hopeless since he got back in time. It reminded him of the despair and hopelessness he felt when he saw all his precious friends die in front of him without being able to do anything... What's the point of training so hard if he can't stop such a minor threat?

He was really pathetic and... Weak Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, _'No! I am not weak! I will protect everyone! And this won't stop me!'_ he roared in his mind as he flared his magic. Lightning began to surround his body. The earth around him was either destroyed or smouldered.

 **"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!"** he howled and his Magic skyrocketed, it became a gigantic pillar of Fire and Lightning.

 **"Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu gathered and combined the lightning and fire in his mouth before he subsequently released them in a large, destructive, sparking blast at the still growing Ball of Light. The Roar hit the ball of Light and struggled a little before overpowering it. The Fire and Lightning took the Ball and travelled a great distances wreaking havoc until it got out of the town where a large explosion was generated when they landed.

The entire city shook from the blast. Natsu panted a little bit, it always strained him to use the dual element. At least he no longer passes out after using it.

Looking over to spot where Jack was supposed to be standing, Natsu was greeted by the sight of the scorched form of the Light Dragon Slayer, it even made him grimace when he saw the state he was in and he doubted that his opponent had survived his own attack.

Normally he was against killing, but now he wasn't as forgiving as he was back in the Future. Sadly there would always be some people who do not deserve a second chance. He turned around and started to walk away, but stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and noticed a huge number of Rune Knights coming his way.

 _'Tch! Figure those damned geezers would put their nose in this.'_ Natsu thought when he saw the soldiers. He looked away when they approached him.

The soldiers in question were clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real priests. They donned a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they were circled by thin bands. The robe is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol of the Council, held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' neck was a long, light cape bearing the Council's insignia on the back, held closed below the throat by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sited light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a mitre, but with three tops: A central one and two more at its sides. They also wore simple boots with the front parts covered in vertical stripes. Each Rune Knight was equipped with a long metal staff, ending in a sphere, seemingly a globe made of crystal, topped by a small cross.

One soldier stepped forward, he was dressed different from the others which made Natsu assume that he was probably the leader "What has happened here, brat!?" shouted the now confirmed typical council official at Dragon Slayer.

Natsu continued to look the other way, ignoring the group and thus annoying the leader. He turned towards them and they were slightly surprised at how bored he looked.

"Hmm, did you say something?" he questioned making the whole group face fault in shock. The leader composed himself and glared at the boy before he caught the sight of the Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. He scowled, it had to be those destructive imbeciles, he thought. He then looked around and his eyes widened in shock at the state of the forest, he heard gasps of shock and concluded that he wasn t the only one who hadn t noticed it up until now. A smirk came to his face. They could use this against those reckless fools of Fairy Tail. Maybe they could even disband their guild.

He coughed in his fist and looked with a small glint in his eyes, "Regarding the recent incident, we hereby charge you with 20 crimes of property damage as well as the destruction of Magnolia. You, mister, are under arrest." the captain declared rather smugly.

Instead of being scared, Natsu only put his hand on the pocket that was left of his pants, "Yeah, I did it to save this town. Unlike you who just showed up right after everything was over." said Natsu with a glare that made the leader flinch and the group behind him to take a few steps back.

The leader was about to retort before he along with the others heard two voices.

"Natsu!" shouted two female voice from a distance. Natsu paled when he heard the voices, what the hell were they doing here?! He was frozen in his place until a red and white blur crashed on him breaking some ribs in the process.

Those two blurs belonged to none other than Erza and Mira who were now hugging the life out of the poor Dragon Slayer. Mirajane and Erza were worried sick about the Pink haired boy.

They saw and felt his magic and were amazed at the strength he possessed, but their amazement turned into fear and worry when they saw the gigantic Roar and the ball of Light in the forest. So as soon as they saw the Master who was looking at the magic in shock, the two used the opportunity to sneak off and see how their friend was doing.

Mirajane hugged Natsu close to her chest, she was glad he was okay. She, like the others, could feel the tremors and the magical power from the fight. She knew it was her Natsu who was fighting the instant she felt the magic, but as much as her heart screamed at her to help him, she couldn't as Makarov had forbidden her from moving because of her injuries. But now, here he was safe, sound and the victor of the massive fight. So it was only right that she be the one to hug him seeing as she cared more for him then that armor freak trying to make him feel worse by clashing his head into her pathetic excuse of an armour.

"Let go of him, armor bitch! Can't you see he is wounded?! Or do you want to make his condition even worse?!" the she-demon roared at her rival, bringing Natsu out of the knight's embrace and tightly holding him to her. She did ignore the breaking sound of ribs.

Erza eyes widened in shock and disbelief at her rival's words, "You are the one hurting, you hip baring slut!" she shot back trying to take back the Dragon Slayer from her.

Natsu meanwhile felt like he was going to die from the lack of air. Why the hell were those two fighting over him?! Did they really like him? Or did they only think of him as some sort of a competition they couldn't let the other win? Damn it! This was too confusing for him! He was never in this sort of situation before!

As the three were completely in their own world, they seemingly forgot about the Rune Knights standing behind them starting to look very annoyed at being ignored. The leader coughed in his hand trying to get their attention, but the two girls continued to bicker back and forth with Natsu's body being a ball.

"You Damn brats!" he roared at them as he finally reached the boiling point. He immediately regretted it as the two deadly girls glared at him with such an intensity that it would have been enough to kill a Dragon. Sweat dropped from the leader's face, his body shook a little as he fought the urge to just turn around and leave them alone. And judging by the whimpers his subordinates let out, they were thinking the same thing.

Who the hell were those girls anyway?!

"What the hell do you want?!" both girls shouted at the same time scaring the shit out of them. The leader nervously told them about the situation and how he wanted to arrest Natsu only enraging them further as they stomped toward them.

The leader shook a little before turning to his subordinates, trying to get them to help him here, but his mouth fell open and his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he only saw space where they once stood.

His eyes then turned to the two girls, hoping to calm things down, but his hopes was crashed as his expression turned into one of pure horror.

The two cute but deadly girls were cracking their knuckles and had evil smirks on their face.

The knight's screams filled the forest as the Demon and the Knight proccessed to beat the shit out of them.

Natsu used the chance to slip off and breathe the air he missed dearly as he caught his breath, He looked at the scene with pity in his eyes. But he didn't dare to help the man as much as he wanted to.

He didn't want to feel their wraths. He was glad that he had those two girls on the good side.

He was about to walk off until he sensed something familiar. Standing up, he looked around trying to find the source. After a few minutes he found that it was coming from the downed body of Jack.

Making his way there, he found an object that glowed bright enough to blind someone.

 _'Wait, is that a lacrima?'_ he asked to no one inparticular, it wasn't like he didn't see a lacrima in his life, it's just that this one was far different from the others, _'It's even emitting the same magic that Light freak used!'_ he thought with his hand under his chin.

 _'Could it be one of those Dragon Lacrimas Gramps talked about?'_ he wondered. It made sense as Jack himself said that he had a lacrima implanted in him. He also knew three people who had those two namely Laxus, that God Serena or whatever his name was and Cobra. However, it doesn t explain why it came out now.

Could it be that he hit him so hard with the last attack that the lacrima just came out of his ass?! He nodded at his logic, he was just awesome!

He moved his head left and right trying to see if anybody saw him or the Lacrima before taking it and hiding it in his pocket while whistling.

It would be better if he took it himself instead of letting it fall in the wrong hands. Of course he would be damned if he let those geezers of the magic council take it for themselves in excuse of using it to maintain their shitty sense of justice.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's the end of this arc!  
**

 **Now I will began to follow the canon-arcs, and there might be some changes as well!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	7. Hargeon!

**A/N: Yo! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **Here the first chapter of the canon! I hope you'll like it!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review. If there is any questions, feel free to PM me! I'll do my best to answer.  
**

 **BETA read by: Breagen** **Berjik.**

 **Now to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore kingdom Year X784**

It was a bright day in Earthland, especially in a large town called Hargeon. This town is widely known as a large port town that was located somewhere in the southern part of Fiore near Magnolia.

Now we turn our attention to Hargeon's train station, where a train arrived from Magnolia. As soon as it stopped, a loud whistle signaling the passengers that the train had reached its final destination could be heard.

Inside the train, in one of the many compartments, three individuals had just arrived at their destination. Two were sleeping and the third one was currently reading a book.

The third person in question was an extremely beautiful and voluptuous woman. Upon her head was a white band which separated her dark purple hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several squares around the top. Tied around her neck was a small white-colored strap. Her most noticeable features however, were her sizeable breasts and her breathtaking heart shaped face.

Her attire consisted of a very revealing beige-coloured leopard-printed kimono, baring the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, yellow ribbon that was tied together behind her back. Her outfit was completed by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes.

This woman was known as Seilah; an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. Or rather, she used to be part of Tartaros and the Nine Demon Gates. She had left them for good some time ago and the reason for that was... Well, quite painful.

Seilah closed the book in her lap as soon as she heard the train's whistle and stood up from her seat, showing her full height of 5'8.

She looked at her two partners that were sleeping right of her, Natsu Dragneel and Happy. Natsu was sleeping with his head down on his chest, snoring quietly along with Happy who was curled into a ball on his lap.

A small smile made its way to her face as she looked at the cute scene, before her gaze turned to Natsu.

Natsu had changed a lot over the years, gone from a small boy to a young man of 5'11 height with neck length spiky pink hair. He was lean and muscular, with slightly tan skin tone, he still had a scar on the right side of his neck and as usual it was hidden by his white scaly scarf.

His attire in this timeline was completely different from his previous one. It consisted of a small black and golden cloak that only covered his torso and his arms. Beneath it, he wore A black tight sleeveless shirt with golden trimmings and twin red flame-like stripes on it in a diagonal line forming a large V, the shirt showed all his developed muscles on his arm's, and eight pack. He carried around a small backpack with unknown contents held up with a brown leather belt. Hanging from his sides, fastened by a large belt with a silver clasp, was now an array of small bags and tubes in which he stored small trinkets and magical items he sometimes used for pranks or missions. He had traded his baggy pants and his sandals for black loose pants tugged in knee-high black boots.

Happy on the other hand didn't change much, he was still a small, adorable, energetic, happy flying and fish loving and cat.

Seilah placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder and slightly shook him, "Natsu-sama wake up, we've arrived at Hargeon." she quietly whispered into his ear.

Natsu groaned in his sleep, "Five more minutes please."

Seilah sighed a little, "But you have a mission, Natsu-sama. If you don't complete it, it will bring shame to Fairy Tail." she said again, but this time sporting a small smirk.

She stepped back a little when Natsu shot straight up, with wide awake eyes. This had the side-effect of throwing the sleeping cat off Natsu's lap. The poor cat's face was implanted on the opposite seat.

Natsu looked at Seilah and smirked a little, "That was a dirty trick, my dear Seilah." he spoke still giving her a small smirk that made shivers run down her spine. "Well then, lets go." With that he made his way to the exit with the Demon following him immediately.

The poor, groaning bleu cat was completely ignored.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

A young woman was talking to the store clerk of a magic Shop. She has brown eyes and shoulder-  
length blonde hair that was tied with ribbons in a variety of colors into a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. She wore a blue skirt with a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held some sort of golden and silver Keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She completed her outfit with a pair of black, leather high heeled boots.

"There is only one Magic Shop in this Town?!" she shouted at man behind the counter.

"Yes, unfortunately only 10% of the people in this town use Magic. This town is more prosperous in fishing then Magic." he told her.

The girl sighed as a cloud appeared above her head in depression, "I guess coming here was a waste of time." she muttered in disappointment.

"Oh, don't say that!" he started and searched around, "I just received a new item sometime ago." He then showed her a card that had the word "Color" labeled on it with a small glass ball near the top of it. "This item is a color magic one, girls really love it. With a single wave of your hand you can change the color of your clothes!" he shouted as he turned clothes from purple to green.

"I already have that one." responded the girl while still depressed, "What I want are some powerful gate Keys."

"Oh, is that so? That's a rare request but luckily I have one here." he showed her a small box that had a silver Key in it. The girl approached and looked at it curiously before squealing in delight.

"It's the Doggy! I've been searching for it!" she shouted in excitement, "So how much is it?"

"20.000 jewels." he simply replied.

The girl froze in shock before looking at him with a creepy face, "I think I might have misheard you. How much is it again?"

"I said 20.000 jewels."

The blonde sat on the counter and raised her leg to show off her figure, the zipper on her shirt-jacket lightly lowered to show her cleavage.

"Oh, can't you give a young mage like a discount?" she purred seductively with a wink.

* * *

 ***Then***

* * *

"Damn old man, he only knocked off 1,000 jewels, is my sex appeal worth only that?!" shouted the blonde as she marched through the streets.

She then heard the sounds of screaming girls and looked below the bridge she was standing on. She saw a crowd of fangirls screaming in delight. She wondered what it was all about before she heard the voices of some girls passing her.

"He's here! Salamander's here in town!" one random girl shouted.

"Really!? You mean the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?!" another one screamed.

"Yeah! I heard he's really handsome too!"

"Salamander?" the blonde muttered as she thought that she heard that name. Then it hit her, _'The man who uses fire Magic that you can't buy in the stores?! It's really him?! I wonder what he looks like.'_ she thought as she made her way to the crowd of girls.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

Natsu was walking down on the streets with Seilah and Happy, he was currently tracking Lucy's scent as he didn't remember where the hell he met her.

"Natsu-sama, where are we going?" questioned the Goddess of the Chill Moon curiously.

"Well, I heard some talks about 'Salamander'. So we are going to check it out." he told her with a smirk.

Seilah nodded her head in understanding, it was exactly their 'mission'. There was rumors about someone naming himself Salamander in Hargeon, the problem with that was that the real Salamander was here right beside her. So who was this man that had dared to use Natsu's name?

"But Natsu aren't you Salamander?" asked Happy titling his head to the side with a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, that's why we're going there."

They heard some squealing and screaming and saw a bunch of Fangirls surrounding someone.

"Salamander-sama!"

"He's so hot!"

"Burn me!"

Natsu began making his way toward the crowd, "You two stay here, I am gonna see what is this all about." he told his two companions. The cat and the demon nodded their heads and waited patiently for Natsu to handle the situation.

Natsu approached the girls and because he didn't feel like pushing through them, he just disspeared and appeared in the centre of the group. Where he immediately found the so-called Salamander in front of him.

* * *

 ***Back to the girl***

* * *

As she stood in the front of 'Salamander', she looked at him up and down. He was a man with bleu hair and a dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow. He wore a high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees. Below it a light short-sleeved shirt paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems. The blonde's heartbeat sped up as soon as she laid her eyes on him, _'Why is my heart beating so fast?! What is this feeling?!_ She thought before the man turned and looked at her causing her eyes to instantly turn into hearts. _'Is this love? Am I in love?'_ She moved closer until someone appeared in front of 'Salamander'. The hearts that had formed in her eyes quickly broke and her heartbeat slowed down to a natural level.

All the attention turned to the new arrival. The blonde looked a little confused at why the feeling she had now disspeared, but it then hit her. That guy was using charm magic to lure girls at him. She scowled angrily.

Her gaze turned toward the pink haired man and her eyes widened in shock. The aura of this man, it screamed absolute power. Never before, had she ever witnessed something like that and it made her knees weak just by being near him. _'W-w-who is that?! I-is t-that magic I-I'm feeling?!'_ her thoughts were going insane, the others seemed to not know since they weren't mages like her. She was brought out of her inner conflit by Natsu's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked, faking disappointment.

'Salamander's' whole body turned white and he flinched in shock before quickly regaining his compusure, "I am the famous mage Salamander, surely you must have heard of me." he said as he took a 'cool' stance with his eyes closed while the girls squealed at how cool he looked. When he opened his eyes, they bulged out of his head as he saw Natsu already leaving in opposite direction. "Gone already?!" he shouted in shock.

The fangirls ran at Natsu to make him pay for his rude behaviour and tackled him to the ground. As they tried to bite him and stomp on him, they realized that there was nothing beneath them.

Looking around in confusion, they just returned to their 'beloved Salamander' who invited them to a party on his ship.

Natsu who had disappeared as soon as the girls approached him scoffed. "Tch, damned fangirls." he muttered, walking toward Seilah and Happy, as he reached them, Seilah was the first to talk.

"Natsu-sama, that man was Bora who has been going around using your name. Why didn't you stop him?" asked the demon.

Natsu looked at for a few seconds before, "Ahh, so that was Bora" he said in realization. Seilah's sweat dropped at what she heard while Happy giggled in his paws, "Aye Sir! Natsu is an idiot!" the blue cat exclaimed in happiness.

"Shut it, Happy!" shouted Natsu with a tick mark on his forehead, seriousely how could his 'Son' just insult him like that. They heard footsteps, they turned and were met with the blonde girl.

"Hi, thank you for earlier." she bowed her head in show of gratitude.

Seilah and Happy looked slightly confused as they didn't understand why this girl was thanking them. Natsu on the other hand looked at Lucy with a small soft smile on his face, glad to see her again. He had really missed her. He just wanted to run at her and hug her as tightly as he could. But those thought were quickly replaced by the memories of her death. Natsu gritted his teeth a little before shaking his head a little. This wasn't the time for remembering those memories.

"Can I invite you to lunch?" the blonde offered with a smile.

* * *

 ***Later on in a restaurant***

* * *

"My name is Lucy, Nice to meet you!" introduced the blonde with a smile, though she was still sweating a little by the Natsu's aura and presence. Natsu smiled at her while he ate his meal and Seilah just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

And Happy was just eating fish like there was no tomorrow.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, this is Seilah and the blue cat is Happy." responded Natsu before looking at her curiously, "What were you thinking us for earlier?" he asked, faking ignorance.

"Oh Yes, I wanted to thank you for breaking that guy's charm spell!" she said, bowing her head a little.

"Charm spell?"

"It's a magic that the Concil banned people from using it years ago. That Salamander was using it to attract girls toward him." she said in disgust, "But because of you, the spell was broken."

"I see..." the Dragon Slayer replied.

"Well, that was all." said the blonde and reached for her purse and grabbed some money. As she was about to put it on the table, a strong and warm hand grabbed hers. She looked at the owner and saw Natsu shaking his head.

"There is no need for you to pay for anything, leave that to me." he told her and she looked suprised.

"But…."

"Don't worry, save your money for something else."  
Lucy hesitated a little before nodding her head, she stood up and thanked them one last time before leaving.

"Well, she was nice, huh Seilah?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, Natsu-sama."

"Aye Sir! But she was fat!" chirped the blue furball making Natsu laugh out loud, Lucy hadn't even joined Fairy Tail yet, but for some reason, his adopted son had already started his quest of annoying the blonde as much as possible.

Seilah glared at the cat in response. She was also a woman, so she couldn't stand those kind of remarks even if they were not directed at her.

Natsu could only laugh as he watched Seilah try to murder Happy with her glare, but the winged cat completely ignored her in favor of eating his beloved fish.

* * *

 ***Later that day***

* * *

The sun was still high, so Natsu had decided to go relax on the beach before beating up the fake Salamander. Happy was fishing on a small dock and Seilah was nowhere to be seen.

The Fire Mage was shirtless and wore black swimming trunks, his chiselled torso was on display for all to see. His highly developed muscles bulged and flexed even from slight movements and that was gaining a lot of attention from the many women who had decided to go to the beach today, even the ones who had their own husbands with them. The men on the other hand were slightly annoyed by this to say the least.

Natsu however, ignored the lustful eyes that he was getting from the females. He got used to those stares, he always caught some women of his own guild throwing him those kind of looks, mainly Mirajane and Cana and sometimes even Erza.

He was instead relaxing in the sand and enjoying the ocean view. He could smell the salt from the ocean and hear the waves crashing onto the shore.

He heard some screaming and laughed softly when he saw Happy with drool in his mouth almost get a fish only for the fishing pole to break. His laughter increased in volume when he saw the blue furball sitting with his knees to his chest and crying with a gloomy aura around him.

He suddenly felt someone behind him and turned his head, only for his eyes to almost fall out of his head at the sight before him.

Seilah stood there with her hand below her massive breasts, but that wasn't what made Natsu shocked, it was her attire.

The Goddess of the Chill Moon wore a purple, one piece, slingshot bikini that barely covered her massive breasts, a string just below her breasts helped the piece of cloth to stay in place; the low cut of her bikini came dangerously close to her sex. There was also a thin piece of cloth covering her shapely backside.

Immediately, all the eyes turned to the sight. The men were looking at her like she was a Goddess that had descended from heaven while the women felt a sense of inferieurity.

Seilah ignored all the attention she got, only one opinion mattered to her. She had a cute and shy smile on her face as she gazed at the Fire Mage, "Natsu-sama, how do I look?" she asked shyly, hoping that her choice of bikini pleased her Natsu-sama. She once read in a human Magazine that women wear those bikini when they are at beach. It perked her curiousity and she chose one.

Natsu was too busy at the moment to hear her question, he was trying willall his might to control his Dragon side. It wasn't like he didn't see women wearing bikinis, he even Lucy and Erza naked. But the problem is that ever since Gildarts gave him the 'Talk' and taught him everything about women and their bodies. Natsu began to appreciate the female beauty, especially the women of his guild. And if that's wasn't enough, his mating season kicked in.

Now his dragonic instincts were telling him to just take Seilah to a hotel, put up a sound blocking barrier, bend the busty demon over the bed and bang her over and over until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs before pledging her mind, heart and body to him.

His eyes turned completely red, his lips broke into a feral smirk as he stood up, and he looked at Seilah sending massive shivers of excitement down her spine.

Natsu had almost succumbed to his instincts, but a blue blur crashed into his chest, looking down he saw Happy crying waterfall of tears.

"Natsu! I couldn't catch any fish, Waaaaah!" he comically cried.

All that Natsu had been thinking about vanished completely from his mind as he petted the cat and promised to catch him the biggest fish in the ocean. He looked at Seilah and sighed in relief, atleast he wasn't going to jump her.… for now.

 _'Damn it, that was close. My mating season has already started. I only hope nothing like this will happen again or else…'_ he was going to buy tons of fishs for Happy as a thanks.

* * *

 ***At Night***

* * *

After calming down, Natsu and his two companions were leaning on a railing of a plateau, Seilah believed that it was time for her to question Natsu's actions.

"Natsu-sama, why did you let that man escape earlier? He was the one who was using your name." asked the busty demon.

"Oh, I just wanted to catch him in the act and I think it's time since I am hearing things from that ship there." he replied pointing at the ship, "If I am not mistaken, the 'Salamader' is the one who owns the ship and pretend to be a member of Fairy Tail." he said and it wasn't a lie, he could really hear Lucy talking to that boffon. And as to prove his claims, he and his two companions heard some girls talking.

"Hey, that's Salamander's ship!" exlaimed a girl in excitement.

"Who's Salamander?" asked her friend.

"He is the Strongest mage in the guild Fairy Tail! They even said he is one of the most feared mages in Fiore!" those words perked Seilah and Happy's attention.

"See, told you." the Dragon Slayer said before jumping in the air, "Happy, let's go!"

"Aye Sir!" shouted the cat as he used his wings and floated toward Natsu.

"Seilah you can stay here and watch the fireworks!" shouted Natsu with a huge grin on his face.

Seilah nodded and patiently waited for her Natsu-sama return.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile on Salamander's boat***

* * *

"Let's have a toast, Lucy." said 'Salamander' as he poured two glasses of wine. He then snapped his fingers and droplets of wine flow slowly toward Lucy's mouth, "Open your mouth, my dear."

Lucy freaked out but hardened her resolve, if it meant that she would joint Fairy Tail, then she'll endure this creepy guy. She closed her eyes. But they snapped wide open and she swiped away all of the droplets.

"Do you think I am some kind of Idiot?! I know you are trying to use sleep magic on me!" she shouted angrily.

Salamander's eyes widened before he grinned, "Oh, you are good." He then snapped his fingers and suddenly rough looking men appeared from all over the ship. They were all holding the guests that were invited. "You better behave while you're aboard my slave ship."

Lucy took a step back, her eyes were wide in shock and fear, "What do you mean by slave ship?! I thought we were going to Fairy Tail!" she screamed, fear clearly visible in her eyes and tone.

"You idiot, that was a lie, we are heading for Bosco." Salamander chuckled darkly.

Lucy glared hatefully at him before he reached and took her Keys, "Those are Celestial Spirit Keys, right? Then I have no need of those, since I don't have any contract with them." he casually threw the Keys into the sea.

Lucy was openly crying at this point, "You sell people into slavery for your own personal gain, how can a Mage of Fairy Tail do something so evil?!"  
As soon as she finished, the entire ship shook as someone burst from the ceiling and crashed into the ship.

"What the Hell?!" shouted Salamander in surprise.

"Natsu?!" shouted Lucy as joy and relief washed over her.

"Hey fat blonde, what are doing here?" Lucy looked up to see the owner of the voice. She saw Happy flying in the air with small angelic wings.

"That guy tricked me! He said he was was going to take to Fairy Tail!" she shouted before her mind registered the cat's words, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE WINGS?!" she roared with huge tick marks on her head.

Happy just waved her off before wrapping his tail around her waist and took off in the air.

"Damn, if they tell the Council, we will be in deep trouble!" shouted Salamander as he sent beams of fire at Happy, but he just dodged them. He scoffed before turning and almost passed out from the glare the pink haired man was sending him.

"So, you are a member of Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu in a menacing tone that sent dread down Salamander's spine.

"S-so?! W-what are you going to do about it?!" he signaled for some ofhis men to attack.

Natsu stood on his ground and counted exactly thirteen men before his right arm blurred for an instant and all of them were sent flying with fist marks all over their bodies.

Salamander's eyes widened in pure astonishment. What the hell was that?! He didn't detect any movements from the man!

* * *

 ***With Lucy and Happy***

* * *

"What about Natsu?!" she shouted at the cat.

"I can't carry two people, I am already having a hard time carrying you." he commented and she shook and trembled in anger. She tried to grab him to strangle him to death but couldn't as Happy's wings disspeared.

"Oops, my magic ran out." he said sheepishly.

"YOU DAMN NEKOOO!" screamed the blonde in fury as she descended in the water.

She swam down and found her Keys before resurfaced, "You asked for it, **OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER – AQUARIAS**!" she shouted before a Spirit emerged. She resembled a royal blue mermaid. She had a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist, and a large bust. Blue eyes that seemed to lack pupils were staring at the blonde. She wore a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. In her arms, she held her precious urn.

"A fish!" exclaimed the small cat eagerly after emerging from the water. His mouth began to water at the sight of the 'fish lady'.

"She isn't!" yelled the Blonde before turning to the mermaid, "Aquarius, use your magic to send the ship back to the port."

"Humph!"

"Hey, you're supposed to help me!" exlaimed Lucy in irritation.

Aquarius gave her a chilling glare, "Next time you lose my Key, you'll pay! Got it?!" she shouted at the trembling blonde.

"H-hai!" That was all Lucy could weeze out.

Aquarius used her water magic and sent it towards the ship. A large wave took the ship and 'accidently' took Lucy with it.

"Not me too!" cried the Celestial Spirit mage out.

"Arara, what a troublesome Spirit!" said Natsu, casually sitting on the ship. Not bothered by the wave the slightest.

The ship was sent to the port, knocking it over to the side as it crashed into the docks.

"What's wrong with you?! Why did you hit me too?!" shouted Lucy at her Spirit angrily.

"Tch, don't bother me again! I am going on a trip with my boyfriend." she said before adding mischievously, "My _hot Boyfriend_." before disspearing.

"Don't rub it in!" screamed the blonde.

"Wow that fish was scary." said Happy with his fur all wet.

"Natsu-sama really messed things up." a voice said and Lucy turned to see Seilah walking in their direction.

"Seilah-san!"

"Lucy-san, what are you doing here?"

"That Salamander tricked me with the change to join Fairy Tail!"

"Oh? If you wanted to join Fairy Tail that badely, all you had to was to ask us." said Seilah with a small amused smile at the shocked look plastered on the blonde's face.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

"I will ask again, are you really a member of Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu as he stood on top of the ship.  
Salamander scoffed and sent his men toward the Fire Mage.

Natsu gave the incoming men an intense glare, freezing them all in fear. Even Salamander was stunned, his face broke in sweat and his body shook at the intimidating glare.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I am a Fairy Tail Mage." said the Slayer before taking off his small cloak showing his red guild's mark on his right arm.  
"T-t-that m-m-mark, h-h-he t-t-the r-real d-deal, B-bora!" stuttered one of the named Bora's men after he found his voice. Although he was still shaking in fear.

Natsu suddenly vanished from sight and before any of the thugs even knew what hit them, they were all slumped over with white eyes and open mouths.

"W-w-what happe-" Salamander was cut off when a fist implanted in his stomach making his eyes bulge out. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. He was about to fall face first when a hand grabbed his throat and pulled him up until he was face to face with Natsu. His entire body froze when he met Natsu's murderous expression.

"I will let you go this time, but if you ever try and use Fairy Tail's name for your own gain, I will erase your existance." said Natsu before flicking Bora's forehead with a finger sending him flying into the Hargeon's church bell.

Natsu turned around and walked toward the trio who was who were staring at him in mixed feelings.

Seilah and Happy had small smirk and Lucy had an astonished look. The Dragon Slayer gazed at her and she squirmed and looked away from his stare making Natsu smirk at having that effect on her.

"Amazing as always Natsu-sama." commented the Goddess of the Chill Moon.

"Aye Sir! That's Natsu alright!" cheered the small furball as he flow and landed on Natsu's head.

"Oh, Lucy? What are you doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-well, Seilah-san said that I can join-" she was interruppted by the sound of footsteps behind them, they looked to see a group of soldiers approaching them.

"It's the military! What are we going to do?!" shouted Lucy freaked out.

As the group stopped in front of them, one that was in the front stepped forward, "What happened here?!" he barked at them.

Natsu smirked at the sight, those idiots never did learn their lessons it seemed, he walked to them still having a small smirk on his face.

"Oh hello gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with?" Natsu asked cheerefully.

"Quite! Tell me immediately what happened here! Shouted the leader in a commanding tone.

Natsu's smirk widened at that, "Oh? And if I don't?!"

"We will arrest you, of course!"

"Oh noooo! They are going to arrest me! Help please!" cried Natsu in mock horror as he put his hands in his cheeks.

The leader's face changed to one of pure anger as he shouted to his men, "Arrest him now!" he ordered. His men were about to do as they were told, but they nearly died from the magical pressure that crashed on them, the temperature rose to insane levels. Some of them were already on the ground, clothes burned and bodies sweating. And others had already passed out as they couldn't handle the temperature.

"You Concil vermins really get on my nerves sometimes." said Natsu with a glare that could kill a Dragon. He was careful on releasing only a fraction of his magic though as he didn't want to kill them.

He always liked messing with the magic Concil, seeing as they were only old fools who can't even shit without help.

The group behind him were doing their best to stay conscious. Seilah was sweating a lot and Lucy was on her knees desesperetly trying to breath. Happy was sitting on the ground as he lost the strength to fly, while he seemed to always be with Natsu, that doesn't mean he had a resistance to his friend's abonormal heat and Magic.

Natsu felt his friends discomfort and immediately lifted the pressure allowing everyone to breath, he then gave the soldiers an evil smirk, "Leave and never show me your face again. If I ever meet you again, I will burn you to crisps!" he declared and within an instant, all the nearly naked soldiers ran away like bitches screaming. Some in their boxers and some hiding their crotches with their hands while running.

The small population that was out that night either screamed in shock or laughed uproariously at the spectacle.

Natsu burst out laughing, he could not believe those idiots. One second they were acting all high and mighty and the next second, they were running away with tails between their legs. Oh how much he loved messing with the Concil.

He turned to his three companions and walked to them, "Let's go home!" he told them as Seilah and Happy began walking with him leaving Lucy frozen, too dumbfouded to do anything.

"Lucy!" shouted the Dragon Slayer after realizing that she didn't follow them.

Lucy snapped out of her state and looked at the grinning Natsu, "W-what?" she asked nervously.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Then let's go!" he said.

Lucy almost exploded from all the joy and happiness she felt swelling inside her, so she just squeaked a 'Hai' and ran after them.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's the first chapter of the canon-arcs! Tell me, did you guys liked the Strong Natsu in this fic?!  
**

 **I promise to try and make him even more epic!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	8. Macao and Day Break!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **Here the two arcs: Macao and Day Break! I wanted to write the two in one chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review. If there is any questions, feel free to PM me! I'll do my best to answer.  
**

 **BETA read by: Breagen** **Berjik.**

 **Now to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 ***At Era***

* * *

Inside the Magic Council's headquarters, nine individuals were standing on what looked like a blue Magic circle where a meeting was taking place.  
The meeting in question was about the Fairy Tail guild and its destructive tendencies.

"Those fools of Fairy Tail are at it again!" grumbled an old councilman angrily, "They destroyed half a port this time!" he finished.

"I like those bunch of fools though." said a young man with blue hair and a tattoo over his eye. He was dressed in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger. "Yes, they are destructive, but don't forget that they are wizards with talent and ability, especially their strongest mage; Natsu Dragneel."

"Don't even mention that brute here! Did you forget what he did to our soldiers in Hargeon?!" exclaimed another Council member in outrage.

"Nevertheless, he and his guild success is nothing but exceptional." Siegrain stated again but soon grew a smirk at seeing his 'colleagues' grumble at his words, "I say we let them be. If it weren't for them, our world would be boring." he finished making them all explode in outraged shouts.

A young woman who had been silent up until now let out a giggle. She was pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair, red eyes and a rather voluptuous figure. She wore a white kimono with only one sleeve.

 _'I can't wait to meet you again, Natsu-kun'_ she blushed a little and licked her lips as her thoughts went over some memories she had about spending some time with the handsome pinkette.

* * *

 ***With Natsu and his group***

* * *

After what happened in Hargeon, Natsu and his friends decided to take the first train heading for Magnolia. Lucy was sitting in the opposite seat of Natsu and Seilah. She was practically glowing from joy, she was finally going to achieve her dream of joining Fairy Tail. She was eternally grateful for the opportunity Natsu had given her. She looked at her soon to be guildmates and smiled widely.

Speaking of the Fire Mage, he had decided to take a nap along with Happy, he actually had his head against Seilah's shoulder which delighted the busty demon as she could feel the warmth the dragon slayer emitted from his body. It made her feel safe and calm. A small genuine smile started to appear on her face as she continued to read her book.

Lucy decided to break the silence by asking a question that had been bothering her for quite some time now, "Seilah-san, what kind of magic did Natsu use against Bora and his men?" she asked curiously.

Seilah rose an eyebrow in confusion at the girl's assumption, she didn't remember her Natsu-sama using any magic, "When did you see Natsu-sama use his magic?" she asked back.

Lucy looked at her like she crazy, "W-when he moved so fast and knocked them all out?"

Seilah giggled a little in her hand, "But Natsu-sama beat them all without using his magic. If he did use his magic, there would not have been any trace of them left in Earthland. They would have been completely vaporized." she answered, fighting the urge to laugh at the blonde's expression of horror.

"V-v-vaporised?! What kind of magic does he use?!" she squeaked with fear in her tone, not believing the existence of a magic that could vaporize somebody.

"Natsu-sama has complete mastery over Fire Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic." said the Goddess of the Chill Moon. Although she d never seen him using Fire Dragon Slayer Magic as he said it was too dangerous, something that she didn't believe at first, but after seeing how skilled he was in simple Fire Magic...

"Dragon Slayer Magic?" asked Lucy, her interest was piqued as she had never heard of such Magic before.

"It's a Lost Magic, Natsu-sama is a Fire Dragon Slayer. The Magic grants the user various characteristics and traits typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, nails covered in flames and so on... Seilah explained.

"Incredible!" said Lucy in awe.

"Indeed, Natsu-sama is so proficient in it that he is widely known as the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and the strongest Dragon Slayer in Fiore."

Lucy looked at Natsu's sleeping form in awe and admiration, to think she was sitting across of the strongest mage of the strongest guild in the entire kingdom of Fiore.

* * *

 ***A few hours later***

* * *

The group finally arrived at Magnolia, as soon as they got off the train, Lucy immediately spotted the Fairy Tail guildhall as was towering over all the other building.

After a short walk, they stood in front it, "Are you ready, Lucy?" asked the Dragon Slayer with a small smirk as he placed his hand on the door.

Lucy just stood there, nervous as hell, she was finally going to join the guild of her dreams. She shakenly nodded her head.

Natsu's smirk widened and instead of opening the doors with his hand, he just kicked it making the blonde go wide eyed.

As soon as Natsu entered the guildhall, Lucy watched as he was tackled to the ground, his face was quickly turning green as he was being suffocated by a pair of mountainous breasts.

"Welcome back Natsu! Let's have a drink together!" the woman currently hugging Natsu shouted.

She was a tall, slim, young woman with tan skin. She had long, mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips.

Her outfit consisted of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motif loosely tied around the waist. She completed her outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps. This woman was Cana Alberona, the guild's resident drinking queen.

She tightly held the Fire Mage to her chest, not noticing that she was nearly killing him from the lack of air. That was until Seilah reminded her.

"Cana-san, I think Natsu-sama need to breath." she said without emotion in her tone, but one could clearly hear the jealousy mixed in, something that didn't go unnoticed by lush of Fairy Tail.

Cana gave a smirk and moved away just enough for Natsu to breathe in some air. After he stood up, Cana held his arm and pushed it between her knockers making the Pinkette groan and Seilah glare at her.

Cana took him to the bar but not without throwing the demon a victorious smirk.

Lucy was slightly surprised at the turn of events but shrugged it off. She then examined the guildhall and all the people in it.

"Oh, and who are you?" the blonde turned and saw a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. She wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her Fairy Tail mark was located on her left thigh.

Lucy thought that this girl looked quite familiar, like she saw her in Sorcerer Magazine, "Uhh...I am Lucy."

"My name is Lisanna. It's nice to make your acquaintance." replied the youngest Strauss with a bright smile, "Are you here to join our guild?"

"Y-yes" Lucy replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh, that's great! We'll to talk to the Master." said Lisanna before continuing at seeing Lucy get even more nervous, "Don't worry, we accept almost everyone in the guild." she finished with a reassuring smile.

Lucy nodded her head in acceptance before the two moved to the bar where Natsu was sitting drinking with Cana and Seilah, although his arm was still trapped between the card user's breasts.

Lucy leaned to Lisanna and whispered in her ear, "Why is she so close to Natsu?"

Lisanna giggled a little, "Well, all I can say is that Natsu-kun is quit the lady killer!" and it wasn't a lie, if he was able to make someone like her sister and even Erza fall head over him...

"E-eh? Really?" asked the busty blonde with somewhat a shocked face.

Lisanna just giggled again before asking Natsu, "Hey Natsu-kun, can you tell me what happened in Hargeon?"

Natsu looked at her blankly, "Oh, you see " he paused briefly, "I m too lazy to tell you everything... he finished with an almost sad face.

Lucy and Lisanna both face faulted in shock at that, Seilah silently giggled while Cana openly laughed at the girl's reactions.

After recomposing themselves, Lisanna listened as they told her about everything.

"Wow that sounds exciting!" Lisanna commented, "So your dream was to join our guild?" she asked Lucy.

"Y-yes, I've always wanted to join Fairy Ta-!" she was suddenly cut off when the temperature of the room dropped a little making her hug herself as the cold overpowered her. Suddenly a voice started to shout right behind her.

"So you re back, Natsu!" a man voice echoed through the guildhall as everyone's attention shifted to him.

He had spiky black-coloured hair, dark blue eyes and his body is toned and muscular. He had a necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it. He wore a white coat, beneath it he sported simple black pants and boots and was left shirtless.

This was Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-make mage and the self-proclaimed rival of Natsu.

He stomped towards Natsu while kicking a table with some people drinking at it, sending them flying at another table which resulted into a brawl between them...

"We still have a record to settle, ash for brain!" he shouted.

Lucy suddenly let out a shriek and covered her eyes in shock and embarrassment as she saw Gray had magically stripped out of his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers.

But she was ignored as Gray's attention was focused on Natsu, "Fight me, Natsu!" he shouted completely ignoring the people fighting behind him.

Natsu finally turned to Gray and pouted childishly, something that Cana and Seilah found cute, "Oh, you're alive? I was hoping you would have died during one of your missions." he told him in disappointment.

Gray's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped at his 'rival' words, "You wanted me to die?! That's it, I m gonna beat you into a bloody pulp!" he screamed and placed his hands in his signature stance, but before he could start casting a spell, he was crushed when a massive body dropped on him.

Said body belonged to a large, muscular man with tan coloured skin, his height caused him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. He had long white hair that was kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp was located on the left part ofhis neck.

his outfit resembled that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consisted of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt. His outfit was completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands that had the same colour as his jacket's inners. This was Elfman Strauss, the younger brother of Mirajane.

He stood up and yelled out to those he was fighting, "Men talks with their Fis-gahhh!" he was cut off by a kick to the head by Gray, "That friggin hurt!" he shouted.

Elfman was sent crashing into some tables, "You son of a bitch! What kind of bastard throws an entire table of people?!" shouted someone after being hit. He was then punched hard in the face by Elfman who had just recovered.

And then chaos broke out, people were flying everywhere and tables were in pieces.

Lucy stood there looking in shock at the turn of events, Lisanna giggled a little while Cana sighed in annoyance. She was never able to quietly drink in peace without one of those idiots ruining it for her.

Natsu on the other hand was laughing so hard that his stomach was starting to hurt. Seilah shook her head, those humans were really something else.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" asked the blonde nervously as she saw them preparing their magic.

"Oh, there is no need." said Natsu with a laugh as he knew what was coming.

All the fighting mages were suddenly feeling an ominous presence as a giant Shadow loomed over them, but they didn't have time to react as they were all flying by a huge arm.

 **"You Damn brats, I m sick of seeing you fighti every freaking day!"** a voice boomed all over the guildhall.  
Lucy looked up with a horrified expression on her face as a giant figure stood.

"Oh, you're here Master!" said Lisanna in joy stunning the blonde.

"M-m-master?!" cried the scared blonde in shock before she almost wet her panties when the giant turned his gaze to her.

 **"Oh? A new recruit, huh?"** the giant began to shrink until he become an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache. He wore casual outfit, consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. He was holding a stack of papers in his hand.

"He's so tiny! Is he really the master?!" asked the busty blonde.

"Of course! I would like you to meet Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy Tail!" Lisanna introduced the old man to Lucy.

"Nice to meet ya!" greeted Makarov with a huge grin before turning around and jumping only to hit his head before he recomposed himself and coughed in his fist,

"You've done it Again, you idiots!" he shouted at them. He then showed the sack of papers he was holding, "Look at this! The Council has sent them yet again! All the letters of the troubles or destruction you all made during your missions!"

"Gray!" he called the mage who was trying to find his clothes, "After you finished wiping out a smuggling organization, you wandered in the city completely nude! Not just that, but you also stole a piece of dried underwear!"

"So, I should have just stayed naked?" muttered the ice mage only to be ignored.

"Elfman, you attacked the one who you were supposed to escort!" shouted the old man.

"He said that men were all about education!" replied the Strauss while showing his manly muscles.

Makarov just sighed in annoyance before continuing, "Cana! Stop charging the Council for your drinks!"

At that one Natsu smirked and hugged the lush while smiling proudly, "Good job, Cana-chan! I m so proud of you!" he grinned and patted her back making her giggle and blush a little.

"That's nothing to be proud of!" screamed Makarov at the Fire Mage making the guild laugh.

Makarov shook his head, "And finally you, Natsu! You destroyed half a port and made the soldiers run from you in their boxers!" he cried out as the guild snickered.

"To be fair, it was Luigi who destroyed the port, not me! I only made a laughing stock out of the soldiers!" replied Natsu smirking evilly.

"W-what?! I didn't do anything! And its Lucy!" screamed the blonde afraid of losing her chance of joining Fairy Tail now that she destroyed something.

"Oh, it was who used that crazy fish lady! And by the way good job! You didn't even get a stamp and you've already become destructive! You'll fit in quite nicely!" he gave her a thumps up and she just gaped at him.

"Stop encouraging them, you idiot!" the old man roared at him making the entire guild explode in laughter at his expense.

Makarov sighed in annoyance, "You just keep getting me into troubles with those geezers!" some of them looked down, "But Screw the Council!" he told before the sack of papers burst into flames which dropped directly into Natsu's mouth.

"Listen! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It shall take over your being and poor over your soul! If all we do is worry about rules, then our power will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" he shouted and made their guild's signature symbol.

The guild followed his gesture and made the same symbol with their hands while smiling in joy.

Natsu gave a small soft smile as he saw Lucy's eyes tear up in happiness before she raised her hand like everyone. Just like before.

 _'Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!'_

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"So you want it here?" asked Lisanna holding a magic stamper as she saw Lucy putting her hand on a table.

"Yes!" was the blonde's enthusiastic reply.

"Alright, what colour?" she asked again.

Lucy thought about it before coming to a decision, "I want it Pink!"

"Ok" the white haired girl pressed the stamp on Lucy's hand before pulling it back showing a pink Fairy Tail's mark on Lucy's hand, "Now you're officially a Fairy Tail Mage!"

Lucy observed the mark a little before running toward Natsu who was sitting beside Makarov at the bar.

"Natsu! Look! Lisanna-san gave me my Fairy Tail's mark!" she exclaimed in joy while showing her hand to Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer smiled warmly at this, it was exactly like he remembered, "That's great,Congratulations Luigi!" he patted her head.

"IT'S LUCY!" screamed the blonde in irritation making Natsu laugh at her.

"I was just kidding! I don't know why but it's really fun messing with you!" he told her making her push her cheeks out which Natsu found irresistibly cute.

"Woah, you're so cute!" he pulled her into a hug and rubbed his cheek against hers making her whole face explode in red at the closeness.

"W-w-what a-are y-you doing?!" she squeaked out in embarrassment before pulling away and running back to Lisanna with her heart racing.

Natsu only chuckled in response before sitting back on his chair, he heard coughing and turned to see Makarov smirking at him.

"What?"

"Oho, it's just that your skills with women has progressed so well! Gildarts would be so proud of you!" the old man exclaimed with a proud grin. He could only chuckle when he remembered the time where Gildarts took a struggling Natsu under his arm to a forest and gave him the 'Talk' and taught him everything about how to handle women. Needless to say the Fire wizard couldn't even lay his eyes on his female guildmates for months without getting a nose bleed and turning completely red.

"I was only teasing, you damn old pervert!" exclaimed Natsu angrily.

"Yeah yeah! But still you got us a real cutie in the guild!" He suddenly began patting the Dragon Mage on the back proudly confusing him. "I m so proud of you my boy! You filled the guild with so many big-breasted women! I should sent on a yearlong recruit mission!" he laughed perversely as he thought of all the busty women wearing skimpy nurse and bunny girls outfits this would ultimately lead to.

A huge sweat drop formed on Natsu's head at the Master's behaviour, 'Dirty old man.' he chuckled.

Suddenly the doors of guild were kicked open and a figure entered.

She was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; she has some hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

For clothes, she donned a purple t-shirt with the printed kanji for 'Majin' stretched across her large breasts with a pair of black tight jeans that showed her long legs and plump butt. The jeans were tucked inside black boots. She was a beauty that made every women question her own.

This was Mirajane Strauss, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and older sister of Elfman and Lisanna.

"Fairy Tail's most beautiful mage has returned!" she announced with a wide smirk on her face as she marched through the guild. There was muttering all around her.

"Oh crap, Mirajane's back!"

"Couldn't her mission take longer?!"

"Mira-senpai, notice me!"

"Mira-nee!" exclaimed Lisanna and jumped in her big sister's arms. Mirajane smiled sweetly at her little sister and hugged her back. That was until Elfman joined in shouting about how 'Manly' it was to hug his sisters.

Natsu still sitting on the bar looked slightly uncomfortable as he knew that Mirajane will be too clingy and that was not what he needed at the moment!  
And to confirm his thoughts, Mirajane's eyes turned to him as they instantly lit up.

"Natsu!" shouted the she-demon completely dumping her siblings when she caught the sight of her beloved. She ran to him and tackled him in a hug. His face was snuggling in her breasts.

Natsu was sure that if Zeref or Acnologia didn't kill him, then those crazy witches surely will! And by suffocating in their breasts! What a lame way to die!

Mirajane eventually noticed his lack of air and released him.

"I m back from a hard mission and you don't greet me! I m hurt, Darling!" she told him while pouting cutely at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

Natsu flinched in horror at how fast she could change her personality, one second she would act all evil and scare the shit out of everyone and the next she would be all innocent and cute. He wondered if he did the right thing when he saved Lisanna on that fateful day.

Even though he knew she was just toying with him, he was still unable to fight back when she gave him that look. "O-oi! I'm sorry! Don't cry!" he said while waving his arms frantically in front of him, "I will make it up to you!"

At those words, Mirajane's attitude did a complete 180 degree turn, she smiled seductively and sat on his lap, her round ass pressed against a bulging mass in his pants, her breasts squished on his hard toned chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth closer to his ears and whispered, "Then let's go somewhere private where you can 'make it up to me!'" she purred sending shivers down his spine.

Natsu's mind was shut off, the only thing that was on his head was how he was going to dominate this woman! He completely ignored the jealous glares he got from the males in the room and the proud look on Makarov's face.

Luckily, he was 'saved' when a pair of hands pulled him from Mirajane's grasp.

Seilah and Cana had been watching everything and got pretty annoyed at how the she-demon was seducing 'their' Natsu.

"That's enough, Mirajane! Have you no shame?!" said Cana, even though she had Natsu's arm between her rack, normally she would be more than a little terrified of Mirajane, but when it came to Natsu, nothing get in her way!

Seilah nodded her head in approval of her words. "It's inappropriate to do things like that in front of so many people." added the Goddess of the Chill Moon.

A dark aura began to form around Mirajane, she looked furious. It's bad enough that she had that slutty ginger head as a rival for Natsu! And now those two were trying to take him away from her!

Natsu could swear he saw Lightning as the three women glared at each other. He didn't know whether to be turned on or scared!

The others in the guild were hoping for a cat fight to break out, what a bunch of perverts...

Makarov was a little worried about his guild, if those three fought, it's going to cause him a fortune to fix everything!  
"Don't you dare fight in my guild! But if you do, fight in bikinis!" he shouted with a perverted laugh at the end, eliciting cheers of approval from everyone in the guild.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"So you're Lucy, huh?" questioned Mirajane with her usual smirk. After everything calmed down, the she-demon caught sight of Lucy and decided to talk to her. She was sitting beside Natsu and really close too, her breasts were pressed against his right arm.

"H-Hai!" stuttered the blonde, she was in awe the woman's beauty. 'She's so pretty! Even more then in Sorcerer!' she squealed mentally like a fangirl.

She now understood why Lisanna looked familiar to her. She was the sister of Fairy Tail s idol!

"Then welcome to Fairy Tail!" said Mirajane sweetly... Too sweetly as She shook hands with the trembling girl. She took the opportunity and brought her mouth closer to Lucy's ear, "Just to inform you, Natsu is mine! If I ever find you looking at him, I'll show you hell!" she whispered menacingly.

Lucy shivered in fear and automatically nodded her head. This woman was scary!

"C'mon Mira, stop scaring the girl!" Cana chided as she appeared beside Lucy and throw her arm around her shoulder. her hand was awfully close to Lucy's bust.

Mira just scoffed and returned to her seat beside Natsu.

The Fire Mage chuckled a little, Cana seemed to have already taken a liking to Lucy. He remembered how much the lush used to like Lucy, especially her boobs.

He then almost jumped when he felt a hand on his chest, he looked down and saw Mirajane smirking sexily at him while rubbing her hand on his chest.  
"Ne, ne Natsu-kun why don't we go somewhere private and 'Talk' in peace? I still got a few hours before my photo shoot." she whispered hotly, her hand began to go down his thighs and stroked up and down.

"Aren't you showing too much skin in those shitty magazines?" he grumbled, trying to change the subject and ignore the feeling of her hand almost rubbing his 'little' Dragon.

"Oh my! Is Natsu-kun jealous?!" she giggled a little before her hand found its way to the bulge in his pants, "Don't worry, I am all yours! And if you have doubts, then why don't you take me to your home and claim my body for yourself?" she squeezed his little soldier making him groan as he sent her a pleading glance.

Natsu was trying his best to keep his hormones in check. Damn those girls and their feminine wiles! He didn't think he would be able to resist much longer!

Just as he was about to lose it, he caught the sight of a small boy with dark hair. His bangs were particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead.  
The small boy ran up to Makarov.

'Romeo' the Dragon Slayer thought.

"Is my dad back yet?" asked Romeo.

"Romeo, your father is a mage! Have some faith in him. Go home and wait!" replied the master calmly.

"But he said he would be back in three days!" Romeo's eyes began to tear up, "It's been a week since then!"

"Hmmm, Macao's job was on Mt. Hakobe if my memory serve me right." Makarov remembered the request paper Macao showed him.

"Right! It s not far! Please send someone to look for him!" he exclaimed.

"Your father is a Fairy Tail's mage! And we don't have any mages here who can't take care of themselves! Go home or something!"

Romeo was almost crying, he glared at Makarov and was about to hit him but a voice interrupted him.

"Old man, I'll go look for Macao." said Natsu and Romeo's eyes lit up in joy.

Makarov sighed, even if he wanted to stop him, he wouldn t be able to do so anyway. "Fine. Do whatever you like!"

Natsu smirked before looking at the boy who gazed up at him in awe, "Don't worry Romeo! I'll get your father back safe and sound!" he knelt down and ruffled his hair a little, "But you have to stop crying if you want to become a mage someday."

"Thank you!" said Romeo and he wiped his tears.

Natsu called for Happy and began walking toward the guild's doors.

"What's up with him?" asked Lucy as she and a pouting Mira were watching everything. She was annoyed at the interruption, she was almost going to have a piece of that Dragon of hers and they ruined it for her! She sighed and looked at Lucy.

"Maybe Natsu saw himself in Romeo. Natsu's foster father disappeared without a trace seven years ago. He was a Dragon!" Mirajane said with a small smile as she recalled some of the stories Natsu told her about his time with Igneel.

"A Dragon? He was actually raised by a Dragon?!" she asked in shock.

"Igneel found Natsu all alone in a forest, he taught him language, culture and Magic." the Majin said before giggling, "Natsu never said it out loud, but I am sure he looks forward to the day he will see him again. It's cute, isn't it?"

"You seem very close to Natsu, Mirajane-san! Is he your Boyfriend?" asked the blonde curiously.

"Humph! He s not just my boyfriend! He's my future husband!" she declared loudly enough for a certain lush to hear her. Cana glared at her in response and Mira shot her a smug look.

Lucy's sweat dropped before she decided to go with Natsu instead of staying and face the wrath of those girls. She got out of the guild and began running.

* * *

 ***After some running***

* * *

Lucy spotted Natsu and Happy going inside a carriage. She quickly jumped inside as it was about to move. She landed on something hard and warm. She looked down and blushed when she realized that it was Natsu's Lap.

"My my, moving fast, aren't we?" said Natsu with a small smirk that only made Lucy's face turn even redder then before.

She quickly jumped away and looked down with her hands folded in her lap, "I-I m sorry!"

Happy who saw this as a chance to tease the blonde, decided to contribute to the conversation in a meaningful and sophisticated way. "Lucy is a pervert!" he covered his mouth with his paws and giggled.

"S-shut it, you damn cat!" Lucy's face burned even more at the cat s comment.

"Ufufu, I'll tell Mira-chan when we go back!" the devilish cat giggled even more at the expression of pure terror the busty blonde had when he mentioned Mira.

The blonde trembled as she imagined all the evil things Mira could do to her. Her face paled.

"Mira-chan can cook really well too! I bet you would make a good human barbecue!" that was the last straw for the poor blonde as she dropped on her knees and cried in horror.

Natsu laughed his ass off at the scene in front of him, maybe he shouldn't had Mira watch over Happy, she was seriously rubbing off on him.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

After the little banter between Lucy and Happy, a silence fall over the carriage. Lucy was thinking about finding a place to live after finishing this errand. She decided to ask the Dragon Slayer about it.

"Ne Natsu, do you know where I could find a place to live?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, there are plenty empty houses to rent in Magnolia. With some search I am sure you'll find a nice place." he told her before a teasing glint entered his eye, "Of course, you can still live with me! I am sure you'll like it there! Seilah lives with me and I ve yet to hear her complain about what I have to offer!" he huskily whispered to her the last part.

Lucy immediately regretted asking, her whole face turned as red as a certain knight's hair. Her thoughts travelled to the possible scenarios that could happen. A girl and a man living together...

She frantically shook her head, she can't think of something like that! "You pervert!" she screamed at the Fire mage who just smirked at her.

"Oh? All I did was offer you a place to stay, where is the perverseness in that?" he said with a fake puzzled look before he come to a 'realization'; "Wait! Don't tell me you thought of doing THAT! I m shocked Lucy! I didn't know you were that kind of woman!" he said with a shocked look.

"NO! I WASN'T THINKING OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" screamed the poor blonde. She was wishing to just dug a hole and stay in it forever by now.

"Oh really? But why are you blushing then?" the blue furball butted in.

"I AM NOT!"

And it continued like this until the carriage come to a halt.

"Sorry! This is as far as I can take you!" the voice of the driver snapped the Fairy Tail's mages.

"It's okay! Thank you for your help!" thanked Natsu and stepped out of the carriage, as soon as they got out, they were hit by a freezing wind. There was a snowstorm and Lucy shivered as the cold hit her.

"It's cold!" she complained while hugging herself in a futile attempt to get some warmth.

"That's will teach you to dress up like that!" the Happy flying cat teased her with a smirk on his cute little face.

"You're the one to talk!" shouted Lucy as she pointed at his bare body.

"Natsu is a natural heater! so I don't need to worry about cold" said Happy as he stuck his tongue out at Lucy and hugged Natsu's head feeling the heat emitting from him.

Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance at being a heater to Happy. He lifted his hand and it burst into flames, when it died down a long coat was in his hand making Lucy look in awe.

"H-how did you do that?" she asked in awe briefly forgetting the cold.

"Oh that's requip Magic. It allows me to store items in a pocket dimension so I can easily summon them at any time like now!" he explained and moved closer to Lucy and wrapped the coat around her form. It covered her entire body.

She blushed cutely and looked down, "Thank you." she muttered softly making Natsu smile, "But I am still cold."

Natsu shook his head, "Come closer." he told her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

 _'Warm'_ was the only thing Lucy could think as the Dragon Mage's warmth enveloped her making her body instantly heat up, she unconsciously put her head on his chest making him smile softly and Happy to giggle.

"She liiiiiiiiikes him!" exclaimed the cat teasingly.

"S-s-shut up!" the blonde shouted from Natsu's chest. Happy grinned and continued to tease her.

Natsu chuckled, that would never get old.

The group walked silently before Lucy decided to ask a question. "What is the mission this Macao person did take?"

"You came uninformed?" asked Happy before laughing at her, "Man, you're a disgrace for a Mage!"

"D-damn you cat! I didn't ask you!" shouted the blonde with tick marks all over her head.

Natsu laughed out loud at the bickering pair, "Macao's mission was to subdue a monster known as a Vulcan. A Vulcan is an ape-like monster with tremendous strength!" said Natsu terrifying the poor blonde.

"I want to go home!"

"Lucy is afraid!" teased Happy yet again, looks like he was on fire today..

Natsu stopped in front of a lair where he caught the scent of Macao.

"Uhh Natsu?" asked Lucy confused at why they stopped here.

"Macao is here." he simply told her and proceeded to enter the lair with Happy and Lucy close behind him.

They were soon greeted by a large, anthropomorphic monster that resembled primate. It possessed distinctive facial features, an elongated chin, prolonged ear and pointed head that resembled a single horn on top of their head. It seemed to have gargantuan arms and sequentially large hands.

"T-that's a Vulcan?!" asked Lucy a little frightened.

When she finished talking the creature turned around and faced her, "A human woman!" It cheered, "I m taking you!" freaking Lucy out.

"Macao, that's so lame! Letting a Vulcan take over you!" said Natsu in disappointment.

"Take over him?"

"It's a magic that allow a Vulcan to take someone's body!" exclaimed Happy, "That means that a Vulcan has taken over Macao's body!"

"Lucy, you wanna take care of him?" asked Natsu who got a stunned look in return.

"Eh? Me?! But... she was cut off by Natsu.

"I'll step in as soon as you'll have some difficulties. There no point of going on mission if you don't do anything, so show me what can you do." he told her and sat down against a wall with Happy on top of his head.

"I m cheering for you Luigi!" said Happy who just couldn t resist.

"I don't need it!" countered the blonde before she faced the Vulcan and pulled out a golden Key.

 **"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"** she called and a Spirit emerged. He was an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull, as his theme implied. His body was covered in a black and white pattern and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seemed more massive than the lower one. His head was bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bared a large golden ring in it, similar to those worn by real bulls. His muscular chest bared six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, was quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.

His body was mostly left bare: he was wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms were wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. He also sported a huge axe.

"A cow!" exclaimed Happy in awe.

"It's a bull!" screamed Lucy back at Happy.

"A perverted Bull to be more precise." added Natsu with a smirk, it brought him some funny memories seeing Taurus again.

"Exactly! Wait! How did you know that?!" she asked with a puzzled look.

"He's been ogling at your huge jugs since you summoned him." said Natsu bluntly making her sweat drop. And to confirm his statement the bull suddenly roared.

"Lucy-san! Your breasts are moooch bigger than before!" he roared with hearts instead of eyes making the blonde groan and Natsu chuckle.

The Vulcan seemed annoyed at the Bull's apparition, "HEY! That's my woman!" he shouted.

Taurus turned serious and glared at the ape in front of him, "What do you mean by 'my woman' you damned ape!"

"Yeah! Kick his ass hard Taurus!" said Lucy.

"You should've have said my breasts!" he said and run toward the Vulcan with his axe high in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed in shock.

Natsu and Happy who were watching laughed their ass off at the scene in front of them.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" shouted the busty blonde before she looked at the fight.

As the bull thrust his axe, the Vulcan dodged and tripped Taurus which made the bull slip on the icy floor until he was slammed against a wall making a body shaped hole in it. He slumped on the ground.

"I can't take anymooore!" he moaned and passed out.

"So weak!" screamed Lucy, shocked and frustrated at how fast he was beaten. She took a step back as the Vulcan stalked toward her.

"Woman, woman, woman!" he chanted and almost grabbed Lucy when he was flying back by a fist on the face.

Natsu stood in front of Lucy and looked at the Vulcan with a bored look.

The possessed Macao steadied himself and glared at Natsu, he then proceeded to charge at Natsu, he tried to punch him with his large arm but Natsu stopped it with his hand and threw Macao near where Taurus had lain just moments ago.

He stood up and took some sharp icicles from the ceiling. He proceeded to throw them at the unmoving Fire Mage, but they were evaporated before they could even reach him.

The Vulcan growled and looked around until he spotted Taurus's axe. He lifted it and charged again. He slashed at Natsu but it was caught by Natsu's bare hand. Natsu gripped the axe breaking it slightly, "Your toy is annoying me." he said and the twin blades of the axe suddenly glowed red before they melted.

Lucy stared in awe, she still couldn't believe how strong Natsu was and thought that she still had a long way to even come close to his level, that if she can.

Natsu gave the Vulcan a menacing smile, "No way Macao would have ever lost to you. I m sure he was just too tired to continue." he told him before cocking his arm back and gave the monster a heavy blow sending the monster flying until he was slammed against a wall.

The Vulcan began to shrink until he become a human figure of a man. He was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose. He wore a knee-length white jacket, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. He also wore brown, pinstriped pants. Although his clothes were tattered and torn in places "That's Macao-san?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded at her.

"Aye!" was Happy's typical response.

Natsu lifted Macao and began walking out of the lair, "Let's go back! Romeo must be worried sick about his father!" he told them.

"Hai!" said both Happy and Lucy.

* * *

 ***After some hours, at Magnolia***

* * *

After healing Macao's wounds, the group arrived at Magnolia where Romeo was waiting with bated breath for his Father's return. His mood brightened when he saw Natsu with his Father smiling at him.

A large smile stretched his lips, but fell when he remembered that it was all his fault. Tears streamed down his face when he saw the state his dad was in, "Dad..! I'm sorry!"

He was pulled into a hug by Macao, "If those little brats tease you again." he started with a smirk, "Ask them if their fathers can defeat 19 Vulcan by himself, okay" he finished making Romeo grin at him before he waved at Natsu, Lucy and Happy and thanked them for bringing his father back safe.

* * *

 ***The Next day***

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat in her bathtub, her nude body was in the water with her head bobbing out of the water, and her huge breasts rose slightly.

"Natsu really found me a nice place." she said as she stepped out of the bathtub. She dried her hair and covered her body with a towel, "It's very spacious considering it only costs 70000 jewels a month. There s a lot of storage space plus white walls, there is even a cooking stove but the best part-" she stopped when she saw the sight in front of her.

Natsu, Happy were sitting in her living room. The Dragon Slayer was holding a mug of tea while the cat was eating a fish on the table.

"Yo!" waved Natsu with a grin.

"MY ROOM!" shrieked the blonde and launched herself at Natsu trying to kick him but she was stunned when he nonchalantly caught her leg before it could reach his face, "Why are you in my room?!"

"You need more training Lucy!" Natsu told her as he completely ignored her question. He stood up making her yelp as he held her upside down. Lucy tried to wiggle out of his grip but accidently dropped her towel showing him all her curvaceous body to Natsu who wanted nothing more than to bend her over the desk on the room.

"KYYYYAA!" the scream was heard all around Magnolia as the people wondered what the hell was happening.

* * *

 ***Some moments later***

* * *

Lucy was so embarrassed that she thought she was going to die! Not even a week in Fairy Tail and she already embarrassed herself in front of one of them.  
She looked down at her lap, sometimes stealing glances at Natsu which he caught causing him to smirk.

"W-why are you here?" she asked again wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

"Oh we came to visit you." he told her nonchalantly.

Lucy sighed in defeat, what could she say to that anyway? She suddenly spotted Happy clawing at one of her room's walls.

"Hey! You have a nice room!" said the blue cat as he continued to sharpen his nails.

"STOP SHARPENING YOUR NAILS, YOU DAMN NEKO!" she shouted as she ran towards him but stopped cold on her tracks when she saw what Natsu was holding.

"Hmm? A novel?" he curiously asked as he held a sack of paper, he already knew what it was but he couldn't help it. Messing with Lucy was really fun!

"NOOOO!" she screamed and grabbed the papers.

"Oh? Now I m curious! What is it?"

"None of your business!" she retorted but took a step back when Natsu approached her. His expression sent shivers of fear and something else she wasn't familiar with.

Natsu gave her a feral grin and stalked her like a predator hunting his prey. He stopped when her back was on the wall and his hard chest pressed against her breasts. He reached and traced her right cheek with his finger making her gasp. Natsu made sure to add a little bit of fire to his finger which made Lucy shiver even more. His finger reached her pink kissable and trembling lips and traced them tenderly. He then brought his mouth close to her ear.

"C'mon tell me... " she could feel his hot breath on her neck resulting in her body heating up as she whimpered adorably.

Natsu decided to finish her off by lowering his lips toward hers for a staring kiss. Lucy's eyes widened in shock before closing her eyes waiting for this -in her opinion- God of a man to take her first kiss.

Only to feel all the heat and Natsu's body that she felt earlier leaving her completely. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Natsu smirking at her with an amused smile.

She looked incredulously at him for a moment. What... What a bastard!

"Oh by the way, I come here to ask you if you wanted to go on a mission with me." he answered her earlier question, ignoring the shocked and confused look she was throwing him.

"Lucy is a pervert!" exclaimed Happy as he witnessed everything.

Lucy finally snapped from her shocked state and turned to the giggling cat, "I-I M NOT!" she shouted and chased him across the room.

Natsu only smiled, _'Not yet, Lucy Not yet! I'll make you mine, but not now!'_ he thought.

* * *

 ***After***

* * *

"Take a look. This is the mission I told you about." said Natsu as he showed Lucy the request.

"You already brought one!" she said before taking the paper, "Shirotsume Town it's close! Whoa we only have to take a book from someone named Duke of Everlue! And take 200.000 jewels!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Easy, isn't it?" grinned Natsu.

Lucy then took a closer look at the paper and her eyes widened.

 _*Warning*_  
 _The Duke of Everlue is a womanizer, a pervert and a Hentai!_  
 _And he's hiring a blonde-haired maid!_

She sweated nervously and looked at Natsu and Happy only to see them grinning devilishly at her.

"Lucy is blonde, huh Happy?" said Natsu with an evil smirk.

"Aye! Let's dress her up as a maid! Although I don't think there is a maid outfit that will fit her faaaat body!" exclaimed Happy earning a laugh from Natsu.

Lucy just stood there in shock at how this day turned out. First they invaded her room, then Natsu teased her and almost kissed her and finally she was tricked into dressing as a maid.

"Hey Lucy, let's practice a little!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayer and got a wicked smile, "Start by calling Master and give me a dance!"

"WHAT!? NO WAY!"

* * *

 ***Later at the client's house***

* * *

After walking through the town, the group found themselves in front of the client's Mansion.

"Wow it's an amazing mansion!" an awed Lucy said, "So, is this where that Duke of Everlue lives?"

"No, it's the client s" answered Natsu and walked to the door and knocked a few times.

"Your names?" a voice from the inside spoke.

"We're Fairy Tail's ma-" he was cut off when the voice yelled at them to be quiet.

"Sorry, but can you enter through the back door?" Natsu sighed in annoyance while Lucy and Happy looked confused before they did as they were told. As they arrived, and elderly man and woman greeted them.

"I'm sorry for earlier. My name is Kaby melon." said the named Kaby and gestured for them to enter the mansion. They were laid to a ccouch on the living room.

"Your name sounds delicious! Melon!" cheered Happy making Lucy scold him and Natsu to laugh.

 _'Melon ... And the name of this town too. I know I've heard of them somewhere.'_ Lucy thought.

"I must say, I never thought a mage from the famous guild to accept my job." Kaby said in slight surprise.

"Oh? Well we're right in front of you." smirked the Dragon Slayer.

"You must be a famous mage." Kaby commented.

"Natsu is named Salamander!" exclaimed Happy.

"T-t-the s-s-strongest m-m-m-age in F-f-f-airy T-t-tail!" Kaby stuttered miserably as he was shocked that a mage of that calibre accepted his request.

Natsu smirked at having this kind of effect on people and Lucy looked annoyed, she was a Fairy Tail Mage too!

"A-and this one here?" he asked barely able to regain his composure.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" was her annoyed reply.

"Huh? Then that outfit is a hobby or something?" he asked pointing at Lucy's maid outfit that Natsu 'Forced' her to wear.

"I wanna go home!" the girl moaned and dropped her head.

Natsu laughed a little making her more depressed but she brightened up at his next words, "Oh don't worry! You look beautiful in it!" he told her with a charming smile.  
Lucy nodded in thanks with a blush not trusting her voice.

After that Kaby told them that he wanted them to steal a book and destroy it and also informed them about the increased reward.

"Two million?!" asked Lucy in shock.

"How many fish could I buy with Two million?!" Happy asked and began to drool just as he thought about all the tasty fish he could buy with two million.  
The room occupant s sweat dropped at the cat's words.

"Is fish the only thing you think about?!" shouted Lucy at the giggling cat and they began to bicker back and forth eliciting more sweat drops from the others.

"Let's go then!" ordered Natsu and began making his way to the exit with a screaming Happy and Lucy behind him.

* * *

 ***At the mansion***

* * *

"Excuse me." Lucy said with the cutest voice she could muster, "I'm here to apply for the maid position. Excuse me? Is there anyone there?"

Natsu stayed behind a tree with Happy and wished good luck to Lucy.

The ground suddenly shook earning a squeal from the blonde and moments later a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails "You re the maid applicant?" asked the gorilla like lady, "Master a girl come to apply for the maid position!" and with that the ground shook a little until a short and ugly man appear next to the pink haired maid.

"You called for me?!" he exclaimed with a smile that disgusted Lucy to no end. He then started to look over Lucy's body.

"Nice to meet you!" Lucy said trying to act nice but in the back of her head she was feeling sick.

"Rejected!" he said and waved her off, "Go home Ugly!"

Lucy's face turned white and an arrow pierced her body.

"You heard Master. Go home ugly!" the pink haired maid said and picked Lucy up.

"For someone as cool as me..." the duke started as more Ugly girls appeared from the ground, "Only pretty girls would suit me!" This only stunned Lucy even more as he just dumped her, a beautiful and young girl for a bunch of hideous gorillas.

"NOOOOO!" screamed the busty blonde as she was thrown out of the mansion.

Natsu instantly appeared, caught her and took her where He and Happy were hiding. Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and sulked with a gloomy aura around her while muttering about ugly men with a messed up sense of beauty.

Natsu and Happy sweat dropped at her, although Natsu had to agree. He had seen many idiots in his life but that old man really had a twisted sense of beauty. "I guess that was a waste of time." said Natsu with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to destroy the entire place and go back to the guild.

"Aye! Lucy's ugliness was the cause!"

"YOU EVIL CAT!" roared the blonde as she tried to strangle the 'Evil' cat.

"Alright! Time for plan D!" said Natsu getting the pair's attention.

"I'll never forgive that pervert!" shouted the Blonde and bumped her fist in the air.

"Aye!"

* * *

 ***At the mansion's roof***

* * *

The Fairy Tail's mages decided to sneak inside the mansion and steal the book.

They landed on the roof and Lucy asked, "How do we do it now?" Natsu didn't respond and just walked to a Window and before he even reached it. The window glowed red and completely disappeared like it was never there before. Natsu nonchalantly entered.

Lucy gulped a little before following him along with Happy. They found themselves in some kind of storage room but quickly got out and walked on the hall.

Natsu was walking in front of the others. He seemed to be deep in thought.

'Hmmm, how about I create some badass techniques with my Lightning? Maybe a rain of Lightning or something... Hmmmm' he let his mind wonder about all the cool moves he could create and how to pulverize every enemy that got in his way with them.

He ignored the ugly maids and the pink haired one that appeared before him, all wielding weapons. "We've found intruders!" exclaimed the large maid.

Natsu continued walking without a care.

"They already found us!?" shouted Lucy and reached for her Keys.

"Eliminate the intruders!" ordered the pink haired maid and they all charged at Natsu.

"Natsu look out!" shouted both Happy and Lucy.

Natsu finally snapped from his thoughts and looked at the swarm of maids.

"Oh! A Gorilla!" he exclaimed when he spotted Virgo. He titled his head to the side when he saw them charging at him, why were they attacking him? And why were those ugly maids so slow?

 _'Ah! We're still on a mission.'_

He sent a kick at them and they were all flying back hitting walls or windows.

"I won't let you go away!" roared Virgo and tried to tackle Natsu. The Fire Mage nonchalantly shot his fist up to the maid's stomach when she fell on him. Virgo's eyes widened as the pain shot through her body. She was sent hurling in the ground.

"Wow!" Lucy was awestruck at the show of strength.

"Aye Sir! Natsu is the Strongest!"

They began to search again until they found a library full of books. Natsu quickly found the book as he strangely remembered where it was. "Here it is Lucy."

"That was fast!"

"Aye! Let's burn it!"

"Wait a minute!" said Lucy, "The author... its Kemu Zaelon! He was an author, but also a mage!" she looked at the book in a new light, "I thought I saw all his works, but I was wrong! I never saw this book!"

"Who cares?! Let's just burn it already! I wanna go eat fish!"

"S-shut it! Let's just say we burned it and leave the book with me!"

"But that's not how our guild works." told her Natsu.

"Aye!"

The Dragon mage let out a sigh, the woman was seriously obsessed with books, "Alright! Read it but if you don't find anything, I will burn it!" he told her already knowing that she'll find the secret of the book.

"Bo yo yo yo yo yo... I see!" Duke's voice boomed as he appeared from the ground, he then started about how worthless that book was and how he'll never let it to anyone.

"I won't allow you to touch that book! Come now Vanish brothers!" he commended and two figure appeared behind him, one was tall and the other one was shorter.

"So it's finally time for business." the shorter one said and he was carrying a huge flying pan.

"Mama would be mad at us if we would get money without doing any work!" said the taller man.

"Good afternoon everyone!" the shorter man greeted.

"Those brats are Fairy Tail Mages?" asked the taller seemingly not believing it.

Everlue then ordered the Vanish brothers to get his book back and to kill the brats.

Lucy meanwhile asked for some time as she believed that there was a secret behind the book making Duke think that there was a treasure map in it so he changed plans and ordered the Vanish shits to kill Natsu as he himself would go after Lucy.

"Go help Lucy, Happy." said Natsu.

"Aye! Make sure to not kill those two!" exclaimed the cat before flying after Lucy.

"That cat think this mage can kill us?" the larger mercenary asked in anger.

"Calm down brother, I will deal with this trash!" the shorter said. Natsu smiled in amusement and pointed his palm toward the shorter mercenary and shot a small fireball at him.

"Fire magic doesn t work on us, Flame Cooking!" he shouted and held his pan trying to absorb the Fire only for it to be destroyed.

"W-wh-!" he didn't get to finish as he was engulfed in a sphere of fire. He screamed in agony and slumped on the ground.

"BIG BROTHER!" the larger mercenary cried at seeing his brother's scorched body.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared and leapt at Natsu, he began to throw punch after punch but they were blocked by Natsu's finger.

"That's all?" asked a disappointed Natsu before he held his hand in front of the larger man. A small sphere generated from his palm before it expanded consuming the screaming man. As it died down, the mercenary's body was covered in burns.

Natsu looked down at them and wondered why the hell did he use his magic on those weaklings.

"Well that was easy." Natsu walked toward the place he sensed Lucy. "This is getting boring."

* * *

 ***Later, at Kaby's Mansion***

* * *

After Lucy discovered the secret of the book and beaten Everlue in a Celestial Spirit magic trio made their way over to Kaby's house.

"W-what is the meaning of this?! I told you to destroy it!" Kaby exclaimed angrily.

Lucy then told him that's it's easy to do so if he wanted which Kaby accepted and was about to do but Lucy told him that he was trying to protect his Father's pride which shocked him. He then went about how 31 years ago his father returned home and cut his own arm off to never write a book again. And after some hurtful statements from Kaby, he committed suicide.

"So to atone at least a little, I wanted to find the final work of his life and destroy it to protect the honour of my father's." He finished and light up a match.

"Wait!" said Lucy before the book began glowing and the title jumped from the book, "Zekua Melon cast a spell on this book."

"A-a spell?!" he questioned in shock as he saw the letters reform themselves into something that shocked him.

"Dear Kaby?!" Then all the letters in the book began to dance around.

"Amazing!" said Happy in awe.

"This the real book your father left behind." Lucy declared.

"I never understood my own father!" he cried silent tears, "Thank you! I won't burn this book!"

"Then we won't take the reward!" told them Natsu surprising Lucy and Kaby.

"Aye!"

"Eh?"

"B-but why?! You've earned it!" Kaby tried to make Natsu reconsider.

"The mission was to burn that book but we didn't! So the mission was failed." he explained.

"B-but... "

"Yeah it s rude to refuse!" said Lucy dreamily.

"Greedy fat blonde!" giggled Happy.

"SHUT UP!"

"We can't accept it and that's final!" said Natsu and began walking toward the door, "Let's go home now and you should to Kaby." He gave a glance to the shocked man before exiting with Lucy and Happy.

* * *

 ***On the road back to Magnolia***

* * *

"Why didn't you accept the reward?" asked Lucy.

"If we had accepted the money for something we didn't, then it'll only taint our guild's name." was Natsu simple reply. earning a annoyed pout from the blonde.

"How did found that they weren't rich and just borrowed the house from a friend." asked the celestial spirit wizard curiously.

"Their smell was different from the house's."

"smell?"

"Dragon Slayer has has a very keen sense of smell and exceptionally good hearing. Mine can cover the entire Fiore Kingdom!" proudly staed the Dragon Slayer as he walked on the road.

he and Happy stopped when he didn't sense Lucy and turned around only for his sweat to drop at seeing that she had fainted from shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the End! I hope you liked it!**

 **And by the way, I'm planing to do some modification to the story! So sorry but the next update will take a little longer.**

 **But rest assured that I will not take too long!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	9. Natsu and Seilah!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the late chapter, but as a sign of apologize. I wrote this big chapter that have a lemon it.**

 **It's my first time writing one.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Great thanks for my friend: Said The Bird. He helped me a lot!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **Now to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore kingdom Year X784**

* * *

 **The Night After The Everlue Mission**

* * *

In the forest outside of Magnolia Town where an incredibly large house stood surrounded by trees and rocks. It could have mistaken for a small hotel.

This house was where Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail resided in.

Speaking of the Fire Mage, he currently relaxing Inside the house, precisely in a miniature hot spring he had ordered to be built in his new home. The area was small as there was only three individuals living in the house. There was also two shower stalls and finally a small steaming pool of water. A thick amount of steam covered a lot of the area.

Natsu let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was currently sitting on the hot waters that soothed his muscles.

It has been some hours since he finished the mission with Lucy and Happy. After dropping the unconscious Celestial Spirit wizard in her appartement, he immediately went to his training spot and trained for hours until Night had fallen. So he returned to his home and found Seilah reading another 'boring' human book while Happy was asleep after eating fish. When Natsu saw that it wasn't time to sleep yet, he took a towel and went to the small hot spring and that's how he was here now.

Natsu thought about the recent events, he was really happy to see Lucy again. He dearly missed his dear friend. However now that he grow up from the immature brat he was, he could see some things in Lucy that depleased him greatly. She was na ve, sometimes cowardly and -even if he hate to admit it- weak if her fight with the posseded Macao was any indication. Her magical power were also very low extremely low for someone whose the descendant of the greatest Celestial Spirit mage; Anna. Not to mention she was quite weak physically compared to the others in the guild and that was a weakness that every enemy will exploit the moment he realize that she perform Seirei Maho. Part of him was feeling guilty for thinking about one of his dear comrades that harshly. But he pushed the feeling off. This was for Lucy's and the guild's sake.

While she tremendously progressed after joining the guild and going on adventures with the team, that wasn't enough! Natsu was far stronger then he was before and Lucy need to get stronger too! He needed to find a way to make her take her training more seriousely instead of just doing mission for rent. If he don't, then his time travel will be in vain. But if she accepted to train and become a strong wizard. He was sure that with his guidance she'll reach an impressive level in no time.

He had an idea at how to do that, but it was pretty risky and could end up badly for Lucy.

He was shaken out of his musings by the sound of the bath's door opening, his nose twitched as he caught the scent of someone familiar. He looked over and promptly felt his jaw drop in shock.

Seilah stood at the door with a towel that barely covered her curvaceous body. She had one arm under her breasts pushing them up and making them look even bigger, her horns which Natsu told her to hide were also visible. She smiled upon seeing Natsu with a small blush on her cheeks. Her eyes roamed all over his powerful built, from his muscular torso and broad shoulders that looked like they were sculpted by the most talented craftsmen. before her gaze went to his extremely handsome face. His hair was slicked back by the water giving him a look that made him even more alluring to the busty Etherious.

Her Master was Indeed a masterpiece to behold, she concluded. She was unaware that Natsu's thoughts were on the same line as hers.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes couldn't get any wider at this point, here he was in the same bath with one of the most beautiful and voluptuous women of Fairy Tail, dare he say in the entire Fiore continent. His Dragon eyes were checking this beauty in front him from head to toes. The towel was stretched tight across her breasts, showcasing their enormous size that he just wanted to lay his on and sleep or squeeze them until they turned pinkish. The small nubs of her nipples were were also visible and begged to be sucked on and pinched. All her exposed skin showed pale blemish free skin. She had smooth curves. and toned thighs, long legs that only added to her rediant beauty. Needless to say, Natsu was now horny as hell at this sight

 _'Shit! If she stay ten minutes more, I won't be able to restain myself any longer!'_ thought the Fire Mage as he was quickly panicking, "O-oi Seilah! What are doing here?!" he shouted trying his best to control his Libido.

Seilah gave him that small cute and shy smile that she only reserved for him, "I come here to serve you, Master. Let me wash your back for you." she said and slowly approached him, her huge breasts bounced with each step she took.

"N-no! I'm good!" Natsu refused but was ignored as Seilah forced out of the water and sat him on a low stool. She reached for the wach cloth and kneeled behind him. She applied a little of body soap and pressed the cloth on Natsu's back.

She began to rub it up and down and watched as her Natsu-sama looked away. She titled her head to the side in confusion. Her work wasn't pleasing him? She began to think of a solution and leaned forward, her breasts almost touching his back and reached to wash his chest making Natsu shiver.

"S-seilah?!" he incredulously asked, she said that she was only going to wash his back! Damn it! She was really testing his patience!

However he was ignored as the demon continued to wash his hard chest, secretly enjoying touching his glorious chest before she began to slightly go down on his abdomen. His abs felt as hard as steel in her hands.

Natsu groaned in pleasure. despite his constantly denial, his body reacted to the woman's soft touches. His manhood began to harden making the towel around his waist rise slightly. Luckily Seilah didn't notice as she withdrawed her hands from his front. He let out a sigh of relief. This was good.

Seilah just finished wishing her Master and thought about something that she had once read in a book she "borrowed' from him. She quickly took the part of the towel that covered her chest off and pressed her bosom onto his back.

"W-what the hell?!" sputtered the Fairy Tail's mage in shock and panic.

"Does it feel good, Master? I had read once in one of your book that men feets good from this." she wishpered into his ear sending massive shivers down his spine. She was unaware of what she was doing to him however.

Natsu was about to lose control completely but stopped when he heard her last words. What books? He dosen't have any books in the house! The only books he readed were about Magics. So what is this book she was talking about?!

A sudden realization downed Natsu, _'Oh shit! She is talking about one of those smutty books I stole from Erza! Damn you Gildarts for getting me into those kind of stuff!'_ he inwardly cursed the crash mage for corrupting him and getting him into dirty books.

He smiled nervously, "Y-you know I'm still a little dirty! So can you just clean me off?" he nicely asked hoping she could just use her hands and get back to washing.

His prayers sadly were not answered as Seilah nodded and began to rub her giant knockers up and down on his back. Her hardened nipples were rubbing against some of his back's muscles sending strong shocks throughout both of their bodies.

Natsu was desesperete at this point, he could have easily escaped but that will only hurt Seilah. She was trying her best to serve him and he didn't want to offend her. But then again his Dragon and Demon instincts were overpowering him considerably. Those damn instincts that roared at him to just take this demoness and claim her as his own. And a small weak and still resisting part of him was telling him that she was his Nakama and couldn't do something like that to her.

"Ah! Screw it!" he shouted and before Seilah could do anything, she found herself sitting in Natsu's lap. Looking up, her knees turned into jelly at the expression her Natsu-sama had on his face. His eyes were shining with golden color and were slited like those of a Dragon, they held a predatorily gaze that froze the woman. His hair casting a light shadow across his face with a very small smirk.

Before the busty Etherious could weeze any word, Natsu slammed his lips roughly against hers. Her eyes widened in shock before she closed them and responded with pushing her lips more against his. Inwardly she was Happy, she finally had the chance to love her Natsu-sama.

Natsu stood on his feet, he slammed the demon's back on one of the shower walls. Her breasts were pressed hard against his own chest as their lips never left each other. Seilah wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

The Fire Mage took initiative and pushed his tongue against her lips demending entrance which Seilah automatically did. Natsu's tongue wrestled with hers in a battle of dominance. It wasn't too long before Natsu won it and explored her mouth like it was his property. Seilah moaned in pleasure at his actions. He reached and grabbed her buttocks with his hands and began walking toward his room. His tongue never stopping exploring her mouth which rewarded him with several moans from his new lover.

After arriving at the room, he kicked the door to close it and made his way toward the bed. He flung Seilah on his King sized bed where she sat panting and grasping from the intensity of the kiss, she never felt this good from just a kiss. All her kisses with Kyoka were nothing compared to this one. She supported herself with her elbows and looked at her Master. The ravenous expression on his face and the intensity of his stare made her shiver in excitement and she could feel her pussy moisten.

Natsu practically jumped on top of her and captured her lips in a another fiery kiss, dominating her tongue completely with his. He pulled back and put his lips on the side of her head where he sucked on her earlobe before going down, trailing kisses on her neck until he reached her collarbone while Seilah constantly gave moans. His hands went downward until he reached her towel. He quickly throw it. He pulled his lips and looked at her Breasts. Finally seeing them bare. Perfect, that was the only way to describe those majestic orbs of flesh. Their size was simply enormous, the pair of perky and round mounds looked so delicious to him. Her nipples were a light shade of pink. His hands moved and grabbed them and to his amazement, the flesh actually spilled between his fingers and his hands despite being large sunk in the mountainous bosom, but he still continued to knead and roll them. Seilah let out another soft moan. Natsu put his mouth near her ear and wishpered, "You know, those tits of yours are the wet dream of many men." his words were followed by pinching her nipples getting a cute squeak from her, "I almost feel sorry for them.." he gave her a particular hard squeeze, "..Cause they are completely mine now!" he ended his claims and dived into her breasts. His mouth latched on her right nipple.

He sucked and bit on it while pinching the other with his hand. Seilah moans got louder and her breathing quickened, she wrapped her arms around Natsu's head and pulled him to her even more. Natsu's other hand moved to her thigh. His fingertips was sliding up and down on her thigh. He made sure to use a small bit of fire magic to heat her body up even more than it was. His hand finally attained it's target; her dripping sex. He gently caressed her slit causing the busty woman to scream. He then slowly sliped his finger inside and thrusted in and out while using his thumb to rub her clit. And the process continued like this for several minutes. Natsu squezed her breasts, pinched, tweanked and sucked on her nipples while pushing his finger deeper and deeper inside her pussy. He was confident that his simulation was doing wonders on the female and her loud moans and occasionally screaming were the proof.

Natsu decided to finish her off and thrusted his finger deeper until he found what he looking for, he gently touched the spot along with his thumb pushing her clit. His mouth clamped on her right nipple and his other hand gave a rough squeeze to her left breast.

It showed to be too much for Seilah as she couldn't contain what she knew will be her biggest orgasm, "NATSU-SAMA! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body. She laid on the bed body shaking. panting and sweating while looking blankly at the ceiling enjoying the aftermath of the wonderful orgasm. She never come that hard! All her sex session with Kyoka were absolutely nothing compared to this. She wondered what will happen to her if he pleasured her with his cock. She shuddered in arousel at the thought.

"Did you liked that, My slutty Demon?" Natsu asked with a cocky smirk on his face that said he already knew what her answer will be.

Seilah looked at him as she tried to catch her breath, "That... Was... Amazing. Natsu-sama." she admited breathlessly.

Natsu chuckled in response, he was glad he had read all those books about pleasing woman as they come to handy now, "If you liked that, then what I am about to do will really blow your mind." he finished and started to move down her stomach, kissing it all the way until her belly button where He briefly licked, kissed and nibbled the skin around it making the woman wirth and moan from his touches. He trailed kisses down until he reached her soaked vagina. He sniffed it a few time earning a sharp gasp from Seilah.

He began to lick the soft skin around her vagina causing Seilah to hiss in pleasure. But she wanted more, she grabbed his head with both hands and pressed it more on her womanhood begging him to give her more. He chuckled in response and finally began to slowly trace very light circles around her clit with his burning tongue. His movements were slow, steady and rhythmic. When he felt her warmed up, Natsu dragged his tongue down along her nether lips before duging his tongue inside his woman's cunt.

"Uhh Aah..Ahh. " the Etherious panted and moaned as Natsu explored every corner of her insides with his capable tongue. It wasn't long before she began to trash around the bed and her legs began to quiver. Natsu took this as a sign to give her the mind blowing orgasm she desperately wanted. He shoved his tongue as deep as it could go. Two fingers of his right hand turned red as he ignited them in Fire. He used them to softly pinch her clitoris. His ministrations brought the purple haired beauty to completion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seilah's head flew backwards and her back arched making her breasts bounce. Her hips jerked and squirted on his face. Natsu continued to lick and suck on her vagina to prolong her orgasm.

It took her roughly five minutes to reagain her breath, her brain was shut off completely. Clouded with pleasure she just received. Not even with Kyoka with her curse of physical sensations Enhancement did made her feel this way. a part of her brain still was able processed what just happened. Questions began to form. Where did he learn to do all of this? How many women did he slept with to be this skilled in the sack? Those question were tearing the only fonctional part of her mind. However from what she saw and learned from observing her Master, he seemed inexperienced in those kind of things, but he made her feel so good that she still couldn't move completely. Seilah concluded that her Master did just what was natural to him. And with some practice, she could only imagine how he'll turn out. An excited shiver traveled down her spine at the mere thought.

"Oh? The Goddess of the Chill Moon is already at her limit?" the slightly amused and mocking voice of Natsu snapped Seilah from her daze.

She lifted her head and looked at Natsu who was sitting on the edge of the bed with that damned cocky and arrogant smirk that she liked. After She registered his last words. A scowl marred her beautiful face. it irked her. She had come twice and Natsu hadn't had a single orgasm! Her pride as a woman and a demon was would be hurt if she didn't satisfy him.

She slowly scooted closer to him, pressing her breasts on his arm. She moved her hand to his cheek and tenderly stroked it feeling the wramth ematting from it. She moved her head closer and kissed him passionally, their eyes closed. Their tongue soon began wrestling with each other but again Natsu won and sucked on her mouth friecely. One of his hands moved to her breast and kneaded it earning moans from the busty woman.

Seilah, not wanting to be outdone moved her hands too. Her left hand touched his surprisingly soft pink hair and the other slowly traveled down. She first touched his chest and began to draw circles around it. Then to his eight pack. They were so hard in her hand. Like they were made by steel. Her hand moved more downward until it reached his towel.

She blinked when her hand caught something extremely hard, hot and huge. Her eyes widened in realization. There was no way that it was... She gived it an experimental squeeze and heard a groan from her Master. Her curiousity got the better of her as she broke the kiss and positioned herself between Natsu's legs. Her eyes snapped wide open in amazement, the towel that covered Natsu's crotch was stretched high and she was sure that a little more and it will be ripped.

Seilah completely gave in to her lust and curiousity. She reached up and yanked the towel a bit roughly. The action resulted to a meaty thwack as Natsu's now free cock impacted with her face.

Seilah didn't mind the hit though as she was more focused on the thing that covered her face. She was stupefied at the monster her Natsu-sama called a cock. Her eyes devoured the enticing sight She measured it to be about fourteen inches long and too thick for her small hand to fit around it, pre-cum leaked from the engroged head. A bit of pubic hair at the botom of it. The thing had veins protruding from the sides of. And it was completed with two abnormally large testicles, it throbbed at her shock. Seilah let out a cute whimper at the thought of this cock going inside her. It would certainly Split her appart!

"Bigger than you guessed huh?" Natsu asked her huskily, his eyes were dark with lust.

The Goddess of the Chill Moon could only nod dumbly as she continued to stare at his cock.

Natsu chuckled in amusement at the face she was making, it was funny seeing the calm and collected Etherious turn into a gaping mess. If her, a mighty Demon was so shocked about his gift, then what will be the reactions of the other girls when they see it? He smirked at the thought. It made him even harder just Imagining all those girls expression of pure shock. He shook his head. He still had a task at hand; pound Seilah into an orgasmic coma!

He stood up and rubbed the head of his cock at her lips, clearly wanting her to suck him. He was painfully hard. He supressed his desires back to please her but now he couldn't wait any longer.

The purple haired beauty seemed to understand what he wanted and wasted no time. She placed both her hands around the shaft and she was right about her earlier assumption, her hands couldn't fit around the grith. She slowly pumped it, her speed packing up as time passed. This rewarded her by a pleasurable groan from her Natsu-sama that urged her to do more. Removing one hand, she used it to tuck some hair behind her ear and leaned forward. She placed a soft kiss on the head before opening her mouth as wide as she could and engulfed the head. Her tongue swirled around it with her hands never stopping jerking the rest. Her efforts gave her a thick amount of pre-cum that she eagerly tested. It was suprisely sweet. After some time she began dragging her tongue all over the monstrously big shaft getting more moans and groans from the Dragon Slayer as he placed his right hand on top of her head encouraging her.

Seilah began to bob her head back and forth, taking roughly seven inch of cock meat while rapidly stroking the last seven. She gradually took it deeper and deeper until she reached ten inch. But as hard as she tried, she just couldn't take the four rest inches without risking choking on it. So she just sucked on what she could and pumped the rest with her hand. She finally gave his balls some attention when she caressed them with her other hand.

Natsu was almost cross eyed, he never felt this good before! The books said that a blowjob will really feel good, but this was mind blowing! He could get used to this! He will have to ask Seilah for this everyday!

The busty woman pulled back much to Natsu's disappointment, but it was quickly replaced by a more pleasurable feeling. He looked down and saw that Seilah had squishing both her gigantic tits and placed his equally gigantic cock between them, the water from the bath she had on her breasts worked as a lubrican. She rolled them up and down on his cock, getting faster and faster every passing minutes.

"Aaaahhhh!" Natsu who was moaning, groaning and shivering in pleasure from the heavenely sensation of having those giant tits -that every man would die just to touch - around his cock. And the woman beneath him was enjoying his reaction. The sounds he made was music to her ears. She focused on rubbing the entity of his shaft between her knockers for about five minutes before she decided to change things and make this even more pleasurable for her Master.

If Natsu believed that this couldn't get any better, then he was wrong in so many levels.

Seilah began to pump only half of his cock and leaned her head. She took the rest in her mouth and rocked both her head and breasts back and forth. Her tongue licked the underside of his cock inside her mouth sending jolts of pleasure on Natsu's body. She continued this for minutes and silently cursed the Dragon Slayer's godly stamina as her mouth was getting sore from how far it was stretched and her hands began to go numb from the movements. It took her roughly twenty minutes to get what she wanted.

"Ahh Uhh... Uhh.. Seilah!" Natsu screamed as he sensed his end was near. He grabbed his lover's face and began to brutaly shove his cock down her throat, ignoring the gaging sounds she made.

 **"SEILAH!"** roared the Dragon Mage and began to come into her mouth. hot, white substance poured down her throat coating her stomach in thick white. It wasn't long before she began to choke from the amount. Fortunately Natsu pulled out of her mouth but his cock still shot several large spurts on her face, covering it completly. And finally two more weak spurts landed on her breasts.

"So much.." muttered the dazed demon as she panted heavily as she tried to gulp as much air as possible. She had a glazed over look on her face. She stuck her tongue and licked the cum around her lips. Finding the taste to her liking, she processed to gather the rest in her hand before gulping it down giving a show to the horny Dragon.

Natsu looked down at the sight of her eating his cum like it was her favorite food. His mammouth of a cock still hard as ever throbbed in excitement which didn't go unnoticed by the busty Etherious as she approached and immediately shoved as much of it as possible in her mouth. Cleaning it from whatever seed was left. Slurping sounds filled the room as Seilah sucked on Natsu's cock like a lollipop. She stopped and lifted the thing up so she could get a good look at his balls. She then sloppily licked and sucked on the apple sized balls that hung beneath his dick before opening her mouth wide and took one enormous ball.

Natsu moaned in extasy, this was one the best feeling he got in his young life. Seilah's mouth in his nuts felt like heaven to him. His looked down at her. Her cheeks bulging due to the ball inside her mouth.

It was so hot

He couldn't wait any longer. He had to make her scream his name now! With a quick motion, he lifted her by the armpits like she weighs nothing and threw her on the bed rather roughly before climbing in after her.

Seilah let out a cute squeak as she landed. Looking up, she shivered in anticipation when she saw Natsu's hugry gaze. Her eyes then moved downward on his monstrous womb-wrecker as it twitched ready to tear her In half.

Natsu positioned himself between her legs and spread them apart showing her cunt and jiggling breasts to him. He rubbed his dick on her nether lips earning gasps from her. He then put the head on her entrance. He gripped her hips and slowly eased himself inside her. Seilah hissed as her inner walls were stretched past their limit.

Natsu didn't want to hurt her, so he paused briefly after getting four inches inside her snatch. He began to thrust in and out slowly. With every thrust he would shove an inch inside her while Seilah would moan In pleasure and slight pain from the intrusion. He stopped at ten inch and he was a little suprised that he still didn't touch her cervix. It seemed that her vagina walls were able to lengthen even more than regular humans. Was it because she was a demon or this applied to every females mage? He'll have to prove that theory some time in the near future. But now he just basked in the immense pleasure he felt from her extremely tight pussy as it tried to crash his cock from the tightness.

Natsu started thrusting slowly, trying to make Seilah get used to his size. Once he noticed that she didn't feel any pain, he began to sped up his pace. Eventually Seilah began to enjoy this, if her thrusting back hips were any indication.

"So.. Good Natsu-sama!" She moaned and squeaked with every thrust. It felt great, so much greater than when she had sex with Kyoka. And the size added to the feeling, she now had eleven inch of meat inside her and she got the feeling that the rest will soon follow. She reached and grabbed on Natsu's muscular shoulders for support.

Natsu smirked and began to thrust at a rapid pace, loving the feeling of her vagina's walls wrapped tightly around his massive grith trying to let him burried inside when he pull out. And there was also the look on his lover's face. Her mouth hung open with her tongue out, drool was slowly leaking out and her eyes glazed over, her huge breasts bouncing with every pump, almost hitting her in the face because of their enormous size. In all, the sight caused Natsu to completely give in to his lust. He grabbed her tits and roughly squeezed them, he took his cock out, leaving only the tip inside before savagely thrusted inside, piercing her cervix.

Seilah cried in extasy, not excepting the sudden change. His rough groping of her breasts only added to the immense pleasure she felt. However it paled in comparaison of his thrusts. She knew that she should had felt pain from her cervix penetration, but the pleasure washed the pain away. And it was more then enough to give her a mind numbing orgasm as she screamed and drenched Natsu's pelvis in her juice. Her pussy clenshed around Natsu but it didn't bother him the slightest as he continued to fuck her with reckless abandon. His hips slamming into her making a wet slapping sound that vibrated in the room, his balls were slapping against her rear with every rough thrust. The busty Etherious screamed at the top of her lungs as another orgasm ripped through her body and the non-stop thrusting prolonged her climax even more.

Natsu suddenly stopped and pulled out making Seilah look at in desperate need. She tried to make him resum fucking her by shoving her gaping cunt to the underside of his cock. But he pulled back and just dragged his length along her soppingwet pussy.

"Natsu-sama..!" she whined adorably which Natsu found irresistibly cute, but he risisted the urge. His Dragonic lust overpowered his sense. He wanted to hear Seilah submit to him completely.

"What do you want me to do, Seilah?" he growled as he gripped the hilt of his schlong and rubbed the tip on her drenched pussy.

Seilah felt like her Natsu-sama was torturing her with every slow rub of his tip on clitoris. She looked at him with some tears gathering in her eyes, "Please, fuck me! Natsu-sama!" She pleased with need in her voice, "I need your cock inside me! Please! Shove that monster inside me!" she trembled in excitement.

With a feral grin, Natsu grabbed Seilah behind the knees and pushed her lower torso up so only her shoulders, neck, and head were on the bed. With one powerful thrust shoved nine inch of his cock into her knocking the air out of her lungs. Natsu began to brutaly fuck her, with every thrust he would add an inch or two until all the fourteen inches was inside her punching through her cervix into her womb. The pain and pleasure mixed forced the demoness to have another toe-curling orgasm.

Screams and cries filled the room as Seilah was fucked so hard that the bed was creaked from the force of the pounding, the headband was slamming against the wall. Natsu would pull out completely, leaving only the tip inside before shoving it back inside with an earth shatterimg force. If there was anyone nearby, they could not track Natsu's movements. His hips was a complete blur as he mercilessly fucked the Etherious.

Seilah's mind was shut off, the only thing she could think about was his cock reshaping her pussy. She was subjected to so many orgasms that she lost count of them. Her massive breasts bounce rapidly hitting her in the face. They were obscuring her Master face but she could feel his intense stare as he beat the shape of his cock in her pussy.

Approximately an entire hour passed and Seilah's cries turned into quiet moans and whimpers. She could not believe his stamina, he just kept thrusting again and again and his speed never decreased, if anything, it grow more. Eventually the bed met with the same fate as Seilah and collapsed, not able to take the strain of Natsu's pounding. The Fire Mage didn't care about that, he could always buy another one. Being an S-Class Mage had it's perks.

Getting tired of the position, Natsu stood up and lifted his lover by her ass cheeks, he carried her out of the bed. His cock still burried deep within her womb. Seilah responded by wrapping her limbs around him. Legs around his waist and arms around his neck, her breasts squished against his sturdy chest. She pulled him for a kiss. Their tongue passionally battling with each other. Natsu speared upwards into her, his hips quickly become a blur again his as he ruined her pussy for any other cock. Not like he'll let any cock aside from his to enter her.

Seilah moaned in the kiss, this new position felt great. It allowed Natsu to reach places she never thought existed. Every deep thrust made her orgasm and wet Natsu's pelvis and balls with her juice. She was turned into a drooling and stuttering mess. Reduced to nothing more then a slut. Natsu's slut.

Natsu grunted as he felt his balls contract signaling his approaching climax. He increased his movements even more, "I'm gonna cum!" he grunted as Seilah's walls squeezed for all he was worth.

"I'm Aaahhh cumming Ooo too Uuuh together.. Natsu-sama!" Seilah gathered all the force she had left to mutter those words.

Natsu thrusted a few more time before he buried his cock as deep as it could go and shot his second load of the Night into the demoness welcoming womb filling her to the birms.

"I'M CUMMING!" Seilah screamed as another powerful orgasmic explosion shook her body. Her love juice spurted from her pussy as it tightened around Natsu's shaft. The burning cum only made her orgasm feel even better.

""A-aah A-aa-aaAaaa-AH!" Seilah panted, she could not feel her body. If it wasn't Natsu who supported her, she would have dropped like a rag doll. She laid her head on the crock of Natsu's neck. She felt her Natsu-sama carry her to the bed and gently placing her on it. She looked up at him with love and adoration in her eyes, "That was...incredible! You are a beast, Natsu-sama." her voice trembled as she spoke. She laid there with semen leaking from her.

"Was it?" Natsu chuckled in amusement, "But we are still far from done." he finished with a smirk at her shocked look. he was proud of his stamina. He could do this for a day or maybe two. Depending on the weather.

Seilah gulped at the sight of his still hard dick, she was too sore to continue, "W-wait! I can't go anymore, Im too sore! Let rest for a bit, Natsu-sama." she pleaded him. If he fuck her now, she'll break!

Natsu would have ignored her, but he didn't want to break her mind. So he decided to do something else before taking her again. He removed himself from between her legs making Seilah sigh in relief. He climbed until he was by her head. His cock inch from her face, "I'll let you rest for a bit. But you have to clean it. Now open wide." he ordered with a grin.

Seilah looked at it, still in awe at how big it was. She couldn't believe that something like that was in her pussy just now. She admired the grith for some seconds before followed his commend and run her tongue along the length cleaning it from their mixture of juices. She found the taste to her liking and began to lick it all over. When she was satisfied, she opened her mouth and took the head sucking friecely on it. This send shocks through Natsu's body. Seilah then put her hands on his thighs and bobbed her head back and forth, taking it deep in her throat. Her efforts were rewarded by two spurts of pre-cum which she swallowed. She just couldn't resist the taste, it was sweet in her opinion.

After some time Natsu pulled out getting an adorable whine from the demon. She watched as he straddled stomach and put his cock between her breasts. She had read once about this. It's called a boobjob. Men really liked big breasts she concluded. Wanting to help her Natsu-sama feel pleasure, she grabbed both her knockers and squished them on his cock. She was amazed. Half of his cock was poking out and touched her chin. Natsu moaned lightly due to the pleasurerable sensation. Her breasts were so soft and firm. It felt so good. He rocked back and forth. His speed picked up but not as fast as he fucked her earlier.

Seilah titled her head forward and engulfed the head in her mouth as it was quite annoying to have it hit her. She rapidly swirled her tongue around the head. Soon she was sucking on five inches as Natsu speed skyrocketed. Natsu grunted in pleasure as Seilah sucked him again. He quickly moved his hands and grabbed on her bosom. He put more preassure on his cock.

He spent half an hour fucking the biggest and best breasts in Fiore. Feeling his climax closer, he moved at a breakneck speed making Seilah gag as she deepthroated his length. Soon enough with a roar, he grabbed onto her head and shoved his cock into her throat and dumped copious amount of cum.

Seilah gulped all she could but the amount was simply too much for her. She struggled to breath as she choked. After some struggling, she was able to move her head back but Natsu's cock continued to shot cum all over face and hair. Two last shoots landed on her gaping mouth.

Natsu blew a breath, this was awesome! More than fighting strong opponents! He will have to do something like that with the other girls! He smirked, yeah all the girls. Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Seilah again... Just the thought of it made his cock throb.

He looked down at Seilah who was collecting his cum from her face with her hands. She then put it all in her mouth and showed it to Natsu. She then swallowed it in front of his lust filled eyes.

The sight fully aroused Natsu again. He grabbed the woman's waist and flipped her on her hands and knees. He stared at her ass and grabbed each cheek. Her ass was also huge, not just her breasts, he thought. He placed his cock on her ass crack and thrusted a few times before putting the tip at her pussy's entrance. A lustful smirk made it's way toward his face, he was going to make her scream his name again. With one brutal and powerful thrust, he shoved his entire penis inside her punching through her cervix into her womb.

Seilah who took a second to register what happened screamed in shock at the intrusion, she maybe got used to the size, but she wasn't used for it to be shoved all at once. A mind shatterimg orgasm ripped her body, but that was only the beginning as Natsu rapidly pulled out and thrusted in again. Seilah whimpered as Natsu assaulted her sensitive walls. She lost strength in her arms and her head dropped on the bed with her breasts squished in the sheets. Her ass was sticking high in the air and rippled from each thrust.

A wet slapping sound filled the room as Natsu's hips smacked against Seilah's heart shaped ass. It was quickly becoming red from the force and Seilah was sure that it will be bruised tomorrow. She felt another orgasm coming,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she wailed as another explosion shook her body. Her eyes rolled all the way up and her mouth was wide open, tongue hanging out and drooling all over herself.

Natsu enjoyed the feeling of her pussy squeezing him tightly, trying to Milk him. An idea entered his mind. He spread her ass cheeks to show her back door. He placed a finger and began to insert it in her anus. After his finger was inside, he rapidly fingered her anus. The simulation was too much for Seilah as she squirted again, coating her inner thighs in juice and making a small puddle on the bed sheets.

Half an hour passed and Natsu still fucked the nearly unconscious women into a blissful agony of insesent orgasms. He noticed her trashing around, her hands moved trying to find something to grab on. He decided to help her and pulled his finger out of anus. In a blur, He caught her forearms with one hand and one of her horns in the other, he made sure to use a bit of fire magic in his hands which made the demoness's arousel skyrocket. He used them as a leverage to help him. He then pulled her back while thrusting forward widely. Seilah could only scream and squeal as she was fucked savagely from behind like a bitch in heat. Natsu's balls smacked up against her swollen clit with every thrust, "UUUUUUUMMMMMM!" she screamed again as she come again. She felt lightheaded from all the pounding she was recieving.

Natsu realesed her arms and reached forward and roughly squeezed her breasts, his fingers flicked, pinched and tweanked her sensitive nipples. He loved the cries he got in return, "Tell me who fucks you better! that bird lady or **ME!** " he gave an extremely rough thrust to emphasize the last word.

Seilah replied without hesitation, all her sexsual sessions with Kyoka were nothing compared to this. So she yelled with everything she could muster, not caring if anyone heard her, "You! Natsu-sama! You fuck me better than that Whore! Im your personal slut! So please fuck me with your monster cock!" she didn't care if she was shameless. The only thing she wanted was the pleasure she felt from this cock.

Natsu grinned in victory, that was exactly what he wanted. The calm and collected woman begging for him to fuck her into a coma and pledging her mind, heart and body to him. His hand ventured down between her legs and found what he was looking for. He pinched her clit making her moan In extasy and rock her hips back With his.

The wet skin smacked together, the heavy breathing, and the feminine moans, screams and occasional masculine grunts that echoed through the room continued for about twenty minutes. Natsu felt his balls tighten slightlyand knew he was near. He ignited his hands and grabbed her golden horns and used them to pull her back with every thrust, Seilah's head flew up as he began to piston in and out. His hips once again become a blur.

Seilah couldn't gather a breathe or anything. She just had to sit there as her body was racked with innumerable orgasms. Soon enough she felt a gigantic orgasm coming and knew it will be her last for this unforgettable Night.

Her guess was as Natsu grunted loudly and buried himself balls deep inside her and unleashed his cum again into her womb filling her up with so much seed that it her womb couldn't contain it and lflowed out of her pussy along with her juices. The burning cum instantaneously made Seilah's mind go blank and sent her spiraling into another magnificent orgasm as she screamed for one last time before dropping on the broken bed with her head and limbs hanged down like rag-doll and she finally passed out with a satisfied smile on her beautiful face.

Natsu sighed and pulled out of Seilah's pussy, he still had a hard-on but he had to deal with it. He couldn't fuck an unconscious girl, it would make him feel like a psychopath. So he'll to wait for it to go down. He flipped the woman on her back and then laid beside her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and stared at the room's ceiling with a huge grin. Sex was awesome! When Gildarts said that it'll more amazing than fighting, he didn't believe it. But now he did! He was also thankful for the sound proof spells he put on the house or Happy would have gone to the guild tomorrow, yelling 'Natsu was making Bobies!' for everyone to hear. Especially the girls.

He looked down at Seilah and gave a small smile at how peaceful and cute she looked at the moment. His mind then traveled back two years ago when he first met her.

* * *

 ***Flash-back 2 years ago***

* * *

A younger Natsu was walking on a forest that was far from Magnolia Town. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body aside from his head.

Two weeks ago, Natsu decided to take a long month S-Class mission, well it would take a month for others, but Natsu finished it in a week much to the client's mixed astonishment and happiness.

The mission in question was to eliminate a monster who had been living in a cave. The town had send many people to slay the creature but none of them returned. That was why they send the request to the strongest guild in Fiore aka Fairy Tail.

Natsu was the first to see the request and immediately took it. The reason for him to take it wasn't practically to save those citizens. No it was a chance for him to escape the guild. Especially a certain white haired take over mage. Natsu didn't know why, but the girl become more aggressive and bold in this month. It has come to the point where she announced that she was going to fucking rape him!

One day she snuck into his home and waited for him after he finished his training session. When he entered the house, he was swiftly knocked out. When he come to consciousness, he found himself tied up in his own bed! As if that wasn't enough, Mirajane showed up wearing a skimpy nurse outfit! And she was giggling creepily. The sound was horror to Natsu's ears.

Needless to say, Natsu didn't know whether to be scared or turned on that day. Luckily for him, Erza and Cana burst into his home the instant Mira was going to rip his clothes off and have her wicked way with him. A cat fight between the three began. Natsu took the opportunity to sneak off and ran to the guild. He grabbed the long mission and got out.

He was so wrapped in his escape that he forgot poor Happy who was subjected to the three ladies rampage.

Now he was walking where he sensed something that made him a little excited. The smell of some Tartarus membres. They weren't from the demon Gates but still, it'll be fun to beat them up until they revealed to him their guildhall location.

He stopped and saw as he guessed some of Tartarus's Henchdemons with humans in their hands. He guessed that they were going to turn them into demons to strengthen themselves. He shook his head in disgust. How could they even do something like this to innocent people was beyond him. Well he couldn't let them do as they please, this was his last thought before disappearing into thin air. A glance ahead found him reappearing in front of the Henchdemons, completely startling them.

Natsu tilted his head while smiling amusingly, they weren't attacking him. Instead they just stood there paralyzed like Lightning struck them. Why was they afraid? Was he really that frightening?

When they weren't moving, he decided to make the first move. He took a step forward and was surprised when they backed away in large strides. He smirked evilly. This will be easy, if they were this afraid of him, then they will surely give the location of the Tartarus's guild hall location. And he could finally steal the book of E.N.D.

He took two more steps and was completely shocked when they dropped the humans they were carrying and run away in the opposite direction, leaving a huge smoke trail behind them. He stared incredulously at their retreating figures. What the fuck was wrong with them? He sighed and stepped toward the captured guys.

After he freed, they profusely thanked him and took off toward their respective Homes. Natsu stayed in his place bored out of his mind. He didn't know what to do for the rest of the month. Should he go in search of Tartaros and challenge them to a fight. That sound pretty exciting! All the Nine Demon Gates along with that weird guy who talks in third person against him! It will be a blast! Natsu licked his lips in hunger, yeah he was going to do it!

Goddamn it! What was he thinking?! If he did something like that, it'll cause a lot of problems for him and his Guild! He shook his head rigorously. His mind was just fucking with him!

He was brought out of his inner conflict when he heard footsteps. He turned around and found himself face to face with a woman with golden horns, dark purple hair. He also noticed that she had very large breasts. They were bigger than Lucy's!

The woman looked quite familiar to him. Wait! Wasn't she the demon that fought Mirajane at Tartaros?! Then she is a demon of that accursed Black Wizard! Just as he concluded that, he switched to serious mode and sent a glare at her direction. Unintentionally letting his power roll off from his body.

The woman across of him stared at him calmly, but on the inside, fear overwhelmed her. She was a mighty Etherious of Zeref. Those same demons that were feared on the globe and brought terror to humans. And yet she felt fear of this.. This human.

Never in her life she met someone who could make her feel so weak by just his mere presence. She felt like she should go down on her knees in front of him. She never felt this way, not even when she was in front of Mard Geer who was the Underworld King and their temporary guild master, _'W-what is this power?'_ she couldn't help but take a step back in fear when she felt him release his magic, she felt a chill travel down her spine when he glared at her.

" _Akuma_.." spoke Natsu with anger. His lips, thin with anger. He reached upwards for his cloak and throw it away. Showing his outfit. It consisted of a black long-sleeved jacket, often left open, untucked, and no undershirt with light-colored trimming and the sleeves rolled up to his wrists, black baggy pants held by a red belt and a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots. She was one of the demons his vermin of a brother created, so there was no hesitation. He was going to destroy her!

Seilah hastily tried to use her Macro curse to make him strangle himself. Her eyes widened in terror when it didn't work on him. He just kept his intense glare directed to her.

"Macro, This Curse that allow it's user to fully control the bodies or objects " started Natsu stunning the Etherious that he knew her curse, "Sadly it dosen't work on me." he finished and charged straight at her.

Seilah quickly snapped from her shock and "ordered" some rocks and trees to attack Natsu. Huge number of boulders and trees flew toward the running Natsu and slammed into him. The demon didn't stop there as she knew that this was too weak to kill him. She just kept sending everything in her territory at him.

But she stopped when she felt the heat in the area crank up in intensity and a concussive explosion of scathing flames emerged from where Natsu was. Destroying and burning all the boulders and trees into nothingness.

Seilah shielded her face from the shockwave that was generated from the explosion. When it stopped, she looked to see where the human was only to feel a massive pain in her stomach. Her eyes nearly poped out of her skull and air leaved her lungs as a fist impacted on her. She was sent hurling in the ground, her body creating a large drag marks with her body.

She stood up with a hand on her stomach. She winced in pain. The pain was overwhelming. How could a human be this strong? All the humans she had fought were just insectes in her way. But this one... This one was a terrifying foe. She understood that her small attacks won't work on him. She had to go all out and use her Etherious Form or she will die before she could return to Zeref, Seilah looked at Natsu who was standing there with a hard glare, "I order you " she spoke still looking at him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. Didn't she get that her curse won't work on him?

He got a reply when she yelled out, "To realese my limiter!" with commend, a blue light engulfed her and her appearance began to change into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair become much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappeared, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begin at the choker around her neck, and ended at her stomach and hips. Her Tartaros' guild mark is printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changed, her legs changed into narrowed stilts that gradually widened up to her hips that flared out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changed into those of sharp blades.

Natsu's eyes sparkled, his attitude did a complete change. _'That was cool!'_ he shook his head a little as he remembered that she was his enemy. No! That wasn't cool at all! She was a damn demon!

He was proved right when the transformed woman charged at him, her speed increased tremendously to the point where she reached him in an instant. But for Natsu, she was still slow.

Seilah hands blurred as she slashed at Natsu front every direction, in reply. Natsu's own hands blurred and blocked every slash without using magic. Shock waves erupted from the impacts, and reaching out to the surrounding and destroyed the ground beneath. Yet the hords of attacks never ceased.

Natsu ended the assault by grabbing both her wrists and head butting her hard enough to draw blood, "Gahhh!" she cried in pain as her nose was broken. Natsu freed her wrists from his grip and jumped slightly to give her a spinning kick that sent her spiraling in the air. He appeared right above her in another blur and joined both his hands together. Then He threw them on her back, sending her at the ground creating a crater.

Seilah coughed blood and dirt. Feeling the consciousness flashing in and out, She could barely see her surroundings. The hits were so hard that she felt her bones had broken. She was also in shock and awe at this human's strength. He literally beat her; an Etherious without using his magic. Shame and humiliation drowned her, she wasn't even able to make him use his magic. Then again, dread filled her when she thought about what kind of magic he use. If he could beat her with his physical abilities alone. Then what could his magic do to her?! She used the last bit of her strength to stand. She can't lose. Not without returning to her Lord's side. This man was too dangerous and had to be stopped. She ran up him with her palm stuck to her side, she formed kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then glowed on her open palm. As she reached him. an enormous blast of energy was generated toward an amused Natsu. The force of the blast was enough to blow a vast space of earth. The attack continued to blow everything in it's path, trees, boulders, everything was destroyed by the explosion.

Seilah panted heavily. She had used all her the power in the attack and hoped that was enough to kill him. She waited. Then the dust settled. A large wave of relief slowly filled her when nothing come out of the smoke. It only grow when the smoke cleared and showed no trace of Natsu.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of magic beneath her and looked down to see a yellow magic circle with a Dragon head at the center. Her eyes widened in horror when Lightning surge from it and consumed her in a pillar that reached high in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in agony as electric shocks ripped her body without remorse. She collapsed face first when the pillar stopped. Her appearance reverted back to her human like form.

Natsu approached her from her right, all he did was to move out of her sight after her attack ended before using some of Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic to knock her out. He looked down at her for a few second. Completing on what to do with her. He let out a sigh and lifted her. He then took off to the nearest inn.

* * *

 ***Later that day***

* * *

Seilah's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. What happened to her? Her eyes grow wide when she remembered the 'Fight' she had with that terrifying man. She instantly shot up from the bed she was in and winced as pain shot through her body. She looked down to see herself wrapped in bandages.

"You shouldn't move too much. You're still wounded." a familiar voice spoke from her right side.

She snapped her head toward the source and found Natsu doing push ups on the floor. He was currently shirtless. Showing his defined muscles as they flexed and bulged with every push up. Seilah had to admit that this human was quite... The eye candy.

But she was a little confused, why didn't he killed her? In humans books, mercy for a demon dosen't exist. And it was the same for them. So why would he spare her when she would have killed him if she ever had won. This man didn't make any sense to her.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked so quietly that even Natsu's enhaced sense of hearing had difficulties catching it.

"It was unnecessary." was Natsu's simple reply as he continued his workout.

The Goddess of the Chill Moon felt fear crept inside her, if he didn't kill her, then what is he going to do to her? She knew there was things worse than death and he might do them, "Then what do you plan on doing to me?" she asked trying to make him tell her.

Natsu looked at clearly sensing her fear and nervousness, a small mysterious smile made it's way to his face. This should be good. He thought, "Nothing." he answered and watched as her expression turned into suprise, "What? You thought I was going to torture you? Or maybe... Rape you?" he asked with a pause in the middle.

Seilah flinched at his bluntness, she couldn't lie that she really thought that. She nodded her head at him. In her head, she began to think. Was all humans like this?

Natsu continued talking as if reading her mind, "Humans aren't bad as you. I admit that there is cruel peoples out there, but it doesn't mean that it applies for all." he started and jumped on his feet, Seilah's eyes following his every move, "However you demons don't know that because you never had given a single thought about cohabiting with humans. You only thought about us as Insectes." he finished with a sharp glare toward her.

Seilah looked down in thoughts. All what he said was true. They saw humans as weaklings, but she was proved wrong. This human was able to beat her without even breaking a sweat.

Natsu saw the conflict in her eyes and decided to let her think about his words. He turned around and walked to the door. As he touched the knob, he said one last thing, "Remember, if you get a true humans friends. They will cherish and love you. At dire situation, they will willingly give up their life to save yours. However for Demons. They won't hesitate to betray you for their own gain or goal." With that he opened the door and left Seilah to think about his words.

A month passed and the busty Etherious stayed with Natsu much to his surprise. He hoped for this and was pleased. If he could get her to join him. She will be an extreme help for him.

Seilah on the other hand, discovered a lot of new things about humans. They were strange and their living style was interesting to say the least. They had things that she never saw in Demons books. With every passing day, she was growing more and more attached to Natsu. He was just irresistible. There was something about him that made her attracted to him. She just couldn't help it. She knew that she will be punished if Tartaros found out that she was with a human but she could care less.

Today she was going back to her guild. It was harder to leave Natsu than she thought but she had to or her guild will notice her absence and it won't end well for her. With that she left with a promise to see Natsu again someday. She was unaware of the figure that was watching her and Natsu this whole time.

 _'Mard Geer-sama need to know about this.'_ The person thought before speeding toward where Tartaros's guildhall was.

* * *

 ***Some days later***

* * *

 **At an unknown place**

* * *

A man was sitting on a throne. He was tall, lean and has the appearance of a young man. He has long and wavy black hair, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscured his dark, slanted eyes.

He donned a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels was a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket were rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and had a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself was tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, he wore a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and was adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that he keeped over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire was simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower , the buckles on each thigh later disappear, leaving only the ones on each calf. He had a book at his side. Three letters in it that read; E.N.D.

Mard Geer Tartaros was an Definitive Demon. He was also extremely intelligent or atleast that was what he thought of himself. He was someone who saw humans as nothing more than insects. He doesn't show emotions as he forgot about them a long time ago. However today he was feeling some disgust and even some anger. The reason for this was a certain information he got a few days ago. One of his Henchdemons had seen something and reported it to him.

One of the Nine Demon Gates was befriend one of the disgusting insectes. When he heard that report, he was so disgusted that he had killed the one who told him. It seemed that Seilah was brainwashed into liking humans and that was displeasing. He heard that a few days ago but didn't act on it immediately. It wasn't because he didn't believe it, no. It was because he wanted to observe Seilah more to see if she changed. And he was. He noticed some things, for example Seilah had spared a human insect instead of crushing it. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had failed the mission she was supposed to do. He thought about a suitable punishment. He could easily kill her, but her powers are still needed for his Master's resurrection.

An extremely cruel smirk grow on his lips as a plan come to his mind. It would benefit in both punishing the vermin and insure that her power. He quickly called for both Seilah and Kyoka.

Soon both akumas entered his room and kneeled before him. Kyoka has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She seemed to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest, reveals her thighs and partially exposes her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals Kyoka's neck. Said sleeves cover most of Kyoka's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Kyoka's head was adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. Kyoka's hair fell from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over Kyoka's forehead. She asked with her head down in respect for her superior, "Mard Geer-sama, what can we do for you?"

The Underworld King ignored her completely as he turned his attention to a sweating Seilah, "Seilah. What are we?" he questioned the busty demon as he put his head on his palm and leaned to the side.

Seilah had a bad feeling about all this, but answered anyway, "We are Demons of Zeref's books. Etherious."

"What is our purpose?" His black hair covered his eyes as he spoke. A cold smile on his face.

"To resurrect Master E.N.D and return to Zeref." another direct answer but this time, there was a nervous tint on her tone.

"What are humans?"

That was a question that Seilah did hesitate to answer. If asked months ago, she would have said that they were nothing more than insects, but after her time with Natsu, her view of humans had changed considerably. She swallowed the dread growing in her throat, she answered, "T-they are nothing more than insects." her answer was forced and it immediately draw Ky ka's attention.

The Goddess of slave planet looked at her Seilah with a frown barely visible through her helmet. Why was she so nervous? And why was her opinion of humans so forced? Those were question that occupied her mind at the moment. She looked back at Mard Geer who had an amused yet cold smile on his face.

Suddenly a series of size-varying thorny vines burst out of the ground and shot toward a shocked Seilah who couldn't do anything as the speed of the attack was too much for her. the vines wrapped around the Goddess of the Chill Moon extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into her body.

"Mard Geer-sama! What ar-Ahhhh!" she cried in pain as the thorns wrapped even more tighter around her. Her kimono began to torn showing her skin that bleeded.

Kyoka looked on in shock and confusion before she yelled out at her master, "M-mard Geer-sama, why are you doing this?!"

Underworld King lifted his head slightly, showing his glare that froze Kyoka in her place, she never saw her master so angry before. It scared the hell out of her. beads of sweat were seen going down one of her cheeks.

"You say that. Yet you befriended one of those insect. Seilah." he spoke making both demoness's eyes widened. One in shock and the other in horror.

"W-what?!" Kyoka was slightly shocked at the news and looked at her sex partner. The look on Seilah's face was a proof of his claims.

Seilah's whole face was covered in sweat. But it was not from the pain. It was from panic. She was afraid if they also found who was the one she befriended. She didn't want them to kill Natsu because of her. She had come attached to him.

"Consider this your punishement for offending me. Seilah." he said and turned to Ky ka, "Take her to our Henchdemons. Offer her to them. And whoever of them get us a new demon from her will get a promotion." he finished with a very small cruel smirk at seeing the terror stuck face of Seilah. He released his curse letting the demon fall down.

The dark purple haired beauty was stupefied at what she heard. Her body shook in terror. Her eyes trembled with some tears gathering in them. How? She could only question in her head. She was going to be offered as a mere toy to some lowly demons. One of her kind was betraying her without even a hint of remorse. She just couldn't believe it. Sure she made a mistake, but it didn't mean that he would go to such extremes. She looked at the only hope she had left in the room only for her heart to break when she saw Ky ka. The woman who she had devoted her own life to her was just nodding her head at Mard Geer's order.

Kyoka lifted Seilah by her forearms rather roughly and dragged her outside. She walked toward the direction of where their Henchdemons's quraters.

Seilah tried to plead with the woman, "Kyoka-sama I-Aghh!" she was cut off when her pain come back to her tenfold. She guessed that Ky ka used her curse on her. Her despair only grow more. She didn't want to end like this. Tears streamed down her face as Natsu's words come back to her mind. She now understood their meaning perfectly.

 _"...However for Demons. They won't hesitate to betray you for their own gain or goal."_

Seilah reached up and pushed the Goddess of the slave planet off her. She quickly jerked back, her mind and soul ever so desperate to stay away from those abominations . She won't end up like this. Not before seeing Natsu and that handsome grin of his.

Kyoka lifted an eyebrow, "What are you doing? You should be Happy that you won't be killed for the stunt you pulled." she said casually, "And if you are thinking about escaping, then don't bother. You of all people should know that you can't. Especially when some of the demon Gates are here."

Seilah felt her teeths click. Growling, She shouted as she transformed into her Etherious Form, her emotion slowly spiraling out of control. "I...I trusted you! I believed you! How... ?!"

"Trust ? Believe ? Looks like you are being deluded by that human insect. Let us teach you that in the book of demons, there are no things as such "

* * *

 ***Some time later***

* * *

Seilah was running as fast as her bleeding legs could. Her small fight with Kyoka didn't go too well for her as she was bruised, battared. Cuts all around her body and blood poured out of each injury. Her clothes were almost all gone. Leaving only her chest and legs covered. She had managed to make a distraction to run away and was seemed successful so far. However, she could see the Tartaros's Henchdemons pursuing her and she doubted that she could escape them any longer with her current state.

She run into a tree and tripped over. She fell on her face with a grunt of pain. She was about to stand but was caught off guard when she found herself completely surrounded by the Henchdemons. They were all leering at her body which sent a disgusting shiver down her spine.

"What is it, Seilah-sama? Do you need our help to take you home?!" asked a demon who had wings and had only a cloth covering his crotch. He had a disgusting leer on his face. The other demons cheered at him, some commenting at how long they wanted to break her.

Seilah glared at him and tried to use her Macro, but unfortunately for her the leader was fast and kicked her in the stomach. She coughed some blood from the blow. Her exhaustion and injuries were not helping either, "Calm down Seilah-sama and enjoy it. You should be happy that we are just going to fuck you and not kill you. You treated us your slaves for years." he spoke gleefully as he picked her up and throw her against a tree.

One of them used a sword and cut the last piece of cloth that covered her front. Her massive breasts popped out. The Henchdemons grinned in pleasure at the sight as their hands reached for the fleshy mounds.

Tears gathering in her eyes, and the desperation grew in her core. Why was this happening to her? Was this her punishement for killing and tormonting humans? She shut her eyes close and hoped for her wounds to kill her before experiencing this horrible hell.

As the hands were about to touch her skin, her eyes shot wide open when the temperature of the entire forest skyrocketed. She only felt a surge of magic before her and the disgusting creatures were consumed in a gigantic sphere of concentrated Fire. The Henchdemons didn't even had the time to scream as the Flames incinerated them completely. A strong hurricane of air was released from the attack.

When everything cleared away, Seilah looked in slight shock and awe, the only thing that remained was a huge crater and some smoke raising from where the Henchdemons was standing.

"My my, you look like you've gone through hell. Seilah." a voice rang behind her as she turned and saw Natsu standing there with his cloak on. He smiled at her as she just looked at him in shock. How did he find her?

Natsu was slightly amused at her shock, he had tracked her until she reached the Tartaros building. It helped him a lot, he now can go to their guildhall anytime he want to whenever they changed their location. The scent was now registered in his nose.

"Natsu.." the wishper brought his attention, "Why did you save someone like me?" Seilah asked him.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean 'Why' ? Aren't we friends? He retorted.

Seilah was stunned he saw her as a... A friend? She looked into his warm black eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them. He was completely serious. He approached her and covered her body with his cloak before lifting her in a bridal style, "Well, why don't we get going? Since you can't move, I will cary you. I enjoy carrying beautiful women." he grinned brightly at her making her cheeks slightly redden from his comment on her looks before unconscious caught her from this long day, her head unconsciously dropped on his broad chest.

Even after that betrayel, she was never more happy than today.

* * *

 ***Flash-back End***

* * *

Natsu smiled at the memory. Since that day, Seilah changed drastically. She no longer had hatred for humans like she used to, she even made connection with the guildmates. Mostly Mirajane as she was also half demon. He was also proud at how forgiving his guild was. Even Gray who had a tragedy with one of Seilah's kind, had given her a chance. The only thing that worried him was when he will kill _Zeref_. If that piece of shit died then Seilah will die too. He had a small idea at how to prevent it from happening but didn't know if it will work.

He felt a weight on him and looked down to see the Goddess of the Chill Moon had burried her head on his chest and hugged his waist with a content smile on her face.

He wasn't sure why, but his worries completely vanished at seeing her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the End!**

 **So, What do you think of my idea? I was originally going to make Natsu fight all the Demons of Tartaros including Mard Geer and make him beat them all up! Muhahahahah!**

 **Anyway sorry for making you wait!**

 **And i would appreciate if you guys tell me about your thoughts on this lemon in a review**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	10. Lullaby!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **Here the first chapter of the Lullabay Arc!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This chapter is not beta read yet, so I apologize if you find some errors.  
**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

 **Fairy Tail's Guildhall**

Lucy hummed to herself as her eyes roamed all over the request board. She needed money to pay her rent for this month and decided to find a good mission for her and maybe with Natsu, "Finding a magic bracelet? Lame. Dispel a cursed cane? Also Lame. Fortune telling using the stars? That sound good! ….Esterminate monsters in volcano?!" she squeaked at the last one. She knew Natsu might love to take this mission but she didn't feel like dying today.

"Trying to find a mission?" a voice wishpered into her ear startling her. She jumped and turned to see Natsu with that damned smirk of his with Mirajane at his side also smirking devilishly.

"You scared me!" she shouted angrily while shaking her fist menacingly elcticing a laugh from him.

"So you were looking for a mission, blondie?" asked Mirajane with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes, but I can't find the right one. There sure are lots of requests for mages." she said with a huff as she couldn't find a mission. At this rate she might not be able to pay her rent and the land lady will surely kick her out! She was too young to live on streets, damn it!

"Well, if you find one you like. let me know. The old man isn't here at the moment." the ever beautiful Mirajane told her. She was quite annoyed at being in charge for the mission registeration.

"Where is he?" the blonde asked curiously as she now realized that she didn't see the old pervert since entering the Guild Hall.

"Gramps went to the regular meeting." Natsu spoke as he sat on a chair with his hands behind his head. He was really on a good mood today, how can he not? After that mind blowing Night he had with Seilah.

"The regular meeting?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's a meeting where all Guild Masters of the region gather to exchange information. it's a bit different from the council, though." explained Mirajane, but sighed when she saw the girl's confused look, "It can't be helped." she muttered and made her way toward a member named Reedus, "Give me your Light Pen." It was more of an order than a request and it worked as the poor guy began shaking.

"O-oui." said the slightly terrified Reedus as he handed her the Pen with a shaky hand.

Mirajane began to draw the organizational chart of the mage world as she spoke, "The one's in charge of the magic world are the ten members of the council, who also have ties to the government. Their job is to maintain order in the world of magic. If a mage breaks the law, they also have the authority to pass judgement." she explained and then gestured to another section of her diagram, "And beneath them are the guild master league, where the guild master gather. They distribute the decrees of the council. Mainten communication between guilds of the same region and keep us united."

"It's seem like a pretty hard work." Lucy commented, "I didn't know that guilds were connected like that." she said with a hand under her chin.

"It's important to maintain cooperation between guilds. if it's neglected..." started the She-Demon as she got a devilish smirk that sent dread down Lucy's spine.

The temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket in Lucy's perception. She felt a shadow towering over her small fame. She audibly gulped and slowly turned around and her sight met with a slightly different Natsu. His lips stretched in a feral grin. His hair was spiked upward and he had strangely two horns poking out of his head. Flames flickered behind him adding to his demonic features. Needless to say Lucy almost got a heart attack.

"The guys of Darkness will come to get you! Muhahhaha!" he gave her an evil laugh and stuck his tongue out which was strangely longer than usual. His expression mimicking that of a perfect Devil.

"KYAAAA!" screamed the poor blonde as she jumped in the air before she dropped like a paper on the floor.

"HAHAHA! Your face! It's priceless!" Natsu laughed his ass off while Mirajane giggled in her hand.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Lucy jumped to her feet and shouted at him as she panted. Her heart was racing.

"Sorry, Sorry! But I can't stop messing with you!" he laughed again. It reminded him of the lost future where He would always make fun of Lucy. Her angry face was just so cute!

"But those 'guys of Darkness' really do exist." Mirajane said making Lucy turn toward her, "These people aren't part of the league and they are called Dark Guilds. They are often engaged in illegal activities." she told the blonde.

"They are scary as hell and don't follow the rules. We will 'probably' meet a lot of them in the future and believe me, they won't be friendly." Natsu told her emphasizing the word 'Probably', "Anyway, pick up a job and let's get going!"

"Aye! It's your turn now to choose, Luigi!" Happy chirped as he come out from behind Natsu's head.

"IT'S LUCY YOU DAMN CAT!" roared the blonde as she got tired from his incessant mistaking of her name, "And no way! I'm not going with you! Last time you tricked me because I was blonde!" she pointed at Natsu still a little peeved about being tricked. Though she also angry when he teased her that day.

"Humph! It's your loss! I was thinking about taking you in some high paying requests in the future…" Natsu said as he sighed dramaticly, "I guess I should just take someone else. You wanna go Mira-chan? I'm going on that mission I saw earlier. How much was reward again? 4 millions jewels?" Natsu asked with a ghost smirk. He knew the amount of money would rile Lucy up. the white haired beauty eagerly nodded, finding this a chance to not just have some time alone with him but also an opportunity to mess with the busty blonde.

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard the reward, 4 millions?! She could pay her rent for a year! She moved toward Natsu, not even considering the fact that he may be messing with her again, "H-hey! I was only kidding! S-sure! It's a honor to go with you on that mission!" exlaimed Lucy with a nervous chuckle, her eyes turned into hearts as she imagined all the cute clothes she could buy with money. She imagined the landlady's annoyed expression when she smugly hand her a year worth rent.

"Humph! I've changed my mind! If you want to go with me, I'm going to need some convincing." God this man was pure evil!

"A-anything!" just as the word left her mouth, Lucy felt like she just sealed her fate when an evil smile made it's way toward Natsu's face.

"Anything, huh? You should be carefull with statements like that, but it's settled! I will tell you what I need you to do later." he said with the same expression on his face leaving Lucy to wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into.

Mirajane felt a full body shiver when she saw that expression on Natsu's face. Damn, it was so sexy to her when Natsu was like this. It aroused her so much that she barely resisted the urge to drag him toward her place and screw with him like rabbits in heat! Her hands twitched as she resisted. Her naughty thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke to Lucy.

"No need to pick a team just yet." a cool voice spoke from behind the trio.

Lucy turned around and saw Gray sitting on a table with Cana and Loke. Gray was grinning and Loke was winking at Lucy. Cana was drinking and watching Natsu's every move with a tint of hunger in her eyes.

"You defeated two mercenaries and a Gorilla like maid, right? That's amazing! You'll soon have more invitations than you can imagine!" said Gray with a grin as he gave a thump up at Lucy.

"Actually, that was Natsu." Lucy said pointing at Natsu. She inwardly wondered where the hell they heard that she did all of that.

A frown plastered on Gray's face as he marched toward Natsu, "So it was you, ash for brain?!" he shouted, grabbing Natsu's scarf.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" asked Natsu in genuine confusion. He sadly don't have a strong memory. How sad...

"Don't play dumb with me!" exlaimed Gray angrily as he shook Natsu thinking that this match stick was toying with him.

"I really have no idea." said Natsu dryly.

"He is talking about those two guys you fought and beat on the Everlue Mission, Natsu." Happy informed as he munched on a fish only God knew where he got it.

"Ah! So that what happened!" realization downed Natsu. He remembered two snobs that he beat. If his memory served him right, they were shouting about how their mom was going to spank them if they didn't complete the job.

Gray and Lucy's sweat dropped in disbelief while Mirajane and Happy giggled finding Natsu's forgetfulness funny.

"Seriousely, how do you keep forgoting things so fast?! You really are a numbskull!" Gray exlaimed in a mocking tone at the end. Although he too found it funny.

"Maybe you should cover yourself up before making fun of people." remarked Natsu as he pointed downward where Gray was only wearing a pair of boxers.

Gray looked confused for a moment before his eyes shifted down, "Gahhh! What?! When?! How does this keep happening?!" he shouted and run away in search of clothes.

Natsu chuckled along with Mirajane and Lucy just stayed there looking in deadpan, that was before she felt a hand wrap itself around her neck.  
She shifted her eyes up and met with a young man of average height, with delicate facial features and orange hair which was kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head.

He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. He also had his eyes covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses.

"Lucy, right? how about we form a team of love tonight, just the two of us? he said with a smile, "You really are beautiful! I'm forced to look at you through these sunglasses. If I take them off, i'd become blind for sure!" he finished dramaticly putting his hand on his face.

"Then take them off, please." was the annoyed reply of Lucy as she glared at him.

Loke was about to flirt some more with her before his eyes caught the sight of her Gate Keys in her hip, "Y-y-ou are a Celestial Spirit wizard?!" he shouted as he jumped back a few feets. His eyes watered and he placed his hands on his eyes.

"Yep, she has stuff like a cow and crab!" chirped Happy from the top of Natsu's head.

"What a cruel twistt of fate! I'm sorry, but it's over between us!" Loke shouted and sprinted out of the guild with waterfall of tears streaming from his eyes.

"Had something even started.…" drawled Lucy as she watched him running with a sweat drop.

Mirajane giggled, "That idiot is uncomfortable with stellar spirit mages. There are some rumors that say he had some trouble with a woman in the past." she explained nonchalantly before she sat on Natsu's lap making him groan as her shapely backside landed directly on his groin.

If Seilah didn't quel his desires a little last Night, he surely would have grabbed Mira and made her his own in the middle of the guild.

His thoughts were cut off when the doors of the guild were slammed open, showing a panting Loke.

"You are already back, Loke?" a random guild member called out.

"She's back!" he exclaimed making almost the entire Guild freeze in shock, "Erza is back!"

"Shit! I better get out of here!" Gray run to the door. Not wanting to be with Erza at the moment.

Natsu smiled, it has been nearly two weeks since he saw Erza. He couldn't wait to drink in the sight of her beautiful face and scarlet hair that he loved so much.

It was as if Mirajane had read his mind and hit him of the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" he grumbled as he caressed the lump in his head.

"Humph!" Mirajane looked away in jealousy, she was more beautiful than that ginger head and yet he didn't get that kind of reaction when he saw her! That wasn't fair!

Natsu titled his head his head to the side, he could feel the jealousy coming off her in waves, but from who she was jealous of? Erza? His eyes widened and he chuckled in amusement, "Ne Mira-chan. Are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. No one was looking she decided to seize the opportunity.

The take over mage let out a pleased gasp when her backside pressed against something Hard, her face flashed slightly as she denied his accusation, "W-what?! Me? Jealous? D-don't be ridiciolous!" she wasn't going to admit that she stuttered here.

Natsu smiled, she was so cute sometimes. He felt like the most luckiest bastard in the world to have those women's attention. He looked around and saw that everyone frozen and looking for Erza. He took the opportunity and dragged one of his hand from her waist to the back of her head. His warm hand almost made the demon orgasm as she shivered and gasped in pleasure. But Natsu had something else in mind as he brought He brought her face closer and softly pressed his fiery lips on her slightly pink and parted lips.

The first thing Natsu thought was that her lips felt and tasted different from Seilah's, but it was equally just as good or maybe even more. He pressed his lips more roughly wanting to taste more of her.

Meanwhile, Mirajane's eyes widened in shock at the action, this was her first time kissing him and in the guild no less! It was always her dream to feel his lips against hers. And now she felt them, it wasn't like anything she imagined, his lips were a little hot which only made her want to taste more of them, his arms that surrounded her form made her feel safe, like nothing will ever happen to her. She was about to grab him and start a full make out session. But Natsu pulled back and put his mouth near her ear instead, "That was to show you that you mean to me as much as Erza is. And absolutely nothing gonna change that." he wishpered giving her one last peck on the cheek before he put the dazed she-demon on another seat. He stood up and made his way forward in order to meet Erza. leaving Mirajane speechless and slightly frustrated.

He moved just in time for Erza to enter from the doors while carrying a massive horn with her hand.

Erza has changed a lot over the years. Her scarlet hair reached her waist which delighted Natsu to no end as his favorite feature of her was her beautiful crimson hair. Her eyes were a piercing brown. Her figure had developped to an amazing slender, voluptuous figure. Although most of it was hidden by her choice of attire much to the Dragon Slayer's dismay.

For clothing, she doned a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. The armor set consisted of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and a plated shoulderguard on her right arm while her left arm was left bare showing her bleu Fairy Tail's Guild mark. On the breastplate's left side was the symbol of the Heart Kruez fashion company. Lastly the armor's waist guard was composed of three plates, each held up by Erza's belt. She had a glare plastered on her eyes.

"I'm back. Where is the Master?" She asked and sat the horn down with a loud thud.

"Welcome back, Erza!" said Lisanna cheerefully, "The Master is in the Regular meeting."

"I see." nodded Erza in return, "Where is Natsu?" she asked again, wanting to see her belov- err her friend.

"Yo! I'm right here, hime!" Natsu said as he appeared in front of her making her jump slightly. He approached her and hugged her, "It's good to see you again, Erza!" he almost lifted her from the ground by his arms. The others stared at him in jealousy. Some because he could touch the Titania without getting slaughtered and some others because he had the attention of the beauty.

Erza blushed at the intimate gesture but smiled nonetheless and hugged him back, loving the wramth she felt from him, "I missed you" she wishpered enough for him to hear and tightened her hug. She missed him so much that she wondered how did she go without being in his warm embrace.

"I missed you too." Natsu replied and realesed the hug, "Though, I am a little displeased. You took that job and didn't tell me." he told her feigning annoyance. He knew certains bottoms to push.

Erza flinched. She didn't think Natsu would get upset with her. She then looked down in guilt, "Please, forgive me! I should have told you sonner about my mission!" she leaned forward until her cheek was facing him, "Hit me!"

Natsu looked at her eyes, seeing nothing but guilt. His mark of annoyance almost broke. She was just too cute! He inwardly asked if he will die from cuteness overload. He placed his hand on her cheek and almost swore she leaned into it. His hand traveled downward until it reached her chin. He then lifted her face until she was looking up at him. He smiled softly making heat rush to her face, "No Erza, I'm not going to hit you. I was only kidding!" he then ruffled her red hair like a child.

The red head's cheeks puffed out cutely but, she remembered where she was and stood back up, her expression turned stern again as she glared at everyone in the guild.

The silence was broken when a poor soul decided to sneak, "Umm Erza-san, what is that huge thing?" asked a member named Max.

"Oh this." started Erza as she placed her palm on the horn, "The local townspeople decorated the horn of a demon I had defeated. They gave it to me a souvenir. Will it be a nuisance here?" she finished with a glare at his direction daring him to say Yes.

"Not at all!" all of terrified mages shouted even though she only adressed Max.

"You think she knows about the incident at Mount Hakobe." Cana teasingly wishpered to Macao who was sweating buckets.

"Shit! I'm dead meat." muttered Macao nervously making the blunette giggle.

"She is quit different from what I imagined." Lucy wishpered as she gazed at Erza in awe. She was fascinated by the woman's beauty.

"All of you!" Erza suddenly exclaimed as she glared draggers at the mages making them sweat, "I heard some rumors during my absence. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!" she then began to scold them for their behaviours, "Cana! how dare you drink in such a shameful manner!"

"Bigitar! take the dancing outside!"

"Wakaba you're dropping ashes everywhere!"

"Nab! stop staring at the request board and pick up a damn job already!"

She then turned to Macao, "Macao!" she stared at him before letting a sigh.

"Say something!"

"Geez you're all so troubmesome. Anyway, I won't say anything today." she said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She said quite a lot already." wishpered Lucy and turned to Happy, "Is she with the disciplinary committee or what?"

"That's Erza!" Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

"Anyway, is Gray here?" Erza asked Lisanna.

"H-hey E-erza!" stuttered the ice mage as he appeared in front of her. He wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck, "I-I'm getting along with N-natsu! Like g-good friends!" he was clearly shaking in fear.

"You were?" asked Natsu with a smirk, finding this an opportunity to mess with him, "But you were try-!" he was cut off when Gray covered his mouth with a hand.

"Shut it flame brain! I don't want to get beat up!" Gray wishpered frantically, his eyes turned to Erza who was slightly smiling.

"Best friends fight from time to time." she stated with a smile, "But i'd like to see you getting along."

"B-best friend is a little... " Gray weakly protested.

"Why is Gray so scared of her?" asked the curious blonde.

"One day, she caught Gray walking completely naked and beat him within an inch of his life. Loke suffered the same fate when he tried to hit on her." answered Happy giggling at the memory.

Lucy gulped a little, this woman seemed scary! She wondered who was stronger, her or Mirajane.

"I am really glad to see you get along with Natsu, Gray." spoke Erza with a smile, before she gained a serious look on her face, "But, I have a small favor to ask you both."

"Oh? Something wrong, Erza?" Natsu faked ignorance. He already knew what was coming and was getting a little excited. He hoped for some challenge.

"I overheard some troubling things, while I was on my mission. Normally I would consult the master about something this. But this is an urgent matter." Erza explain, putting her hands on her hips. "I need you both to lend me your strength. You'll help me, right?"

This sent everyone into shock, confusion and a little panic. There were muttering all over the guild.

"What's going on?!"

"This is the first time Erza teamed up with someone other than Natsu!"

"Those three in a team?!"

"The world is ending!"

They were really being way too overdramatic...

"I will meet you tomorrow." she then turned to leave, "I will tell you both the details, Ah and Natsu! Bring Seilah with you. She will surely help us in this matter." she requested one last time.

The last words caused Natsu to flinch nervously and break into sweat. Damn! Seilah couldn't come with him. She was way too... Sore to even stand this morning from their previous night's activities. And he doubted that she could go with him tomorrow if he ever decided to finish from where they left yesterday.

Erza noticed his tensing and titled her head to the side in confusion, "Natsu?" she asked in concern.

Natsu sweated even more as he met with her stare. Luckily, he was saved when a certain white haired take over mage spoke.

"I'm coming with you." she told them. She was slightly frustrated and barely had strength to keep her legs straight but she wasn't going to let that armor freak go on a mission with Natsu alone. Who know what she will do to him!

"What?!" everyone shouted in either shock or confusion.

Gray felt like digging a hole, crawl into it and never come back. He had to go on a mission with the those three?! Not just flame brain but the two scariest girls in Fiore?! _'What did I do to deserve this?!'_ he thought in distress.

Erza glared hatefully at the white haired bitch as she called her. There was no way in hell that she would team up with her! "Mira, I only requested Natsu and Gray!"

"Shut it, Tin Can!" Mira shouted before hugging Natsu from behind, pushing her heavinly bosom on his back, "Besides, I wanna go with Natsu-kun, not you." her voice dropped down to a sexy purr as she rubbed her two mounds on Natsu's back making him shiver and pissing Erza off.

"Take off your dirty hands off him, you shameless slut!" she growled menacingly and re-quipped a Sword in her hand. How dare this silver headed slut touch HER Natsu.

Mirajane's eyes twitched at the insult. She felt like giving this armored freak a good lesson, "Ginger head!" shouted Mira and tackled Erza starting a full bawl between them. The poor and terrified people in the guild cowered in fear as the two fought back and forth while throwing insults at each other.

"Succubus!"

"Redheaded bitch!"

"Kyaaa! What's wrong with them?!" Lucy cried as she barely dodged an entire table of people heading toward her.

"Mira-nee and Erza are rivals! They can't stay with each other in the same room without trying to kill one another!" Lisanna cried as she futily shielded her face.

"Natsu! Do something! Or they will destroy the guild!" shouted Gray as he looked at the Dragon Slayer only for his eyes to pop out of his head as he saw no trace of Natsu, "Damn you Fire breath!" he screamed in despair as he realized that the Fire Mage took off and left them with the rampaging beasts.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

The Fire Mage let out a sigh of relief. That was a close call! Two minutes more and what he and Seilah did last night would have been known for all the guild. It's not like he was worried about their opinion on it. He could do whatever the hell he wanted!

It was what Erza, Mira and Cana would have done to him if they found out. He shivered in fear when he imagined all the horrors he could experience. He knew Mirajane had a secret bassement that she kept various torture tools and she would be glad to have a victim. He also saw Erza's dominatrix outfit and knew she was waiting for the right time to use it. As for Cana, he didn't know what she was hiding but he was sure that she had some nasty cards in store.

He finally arrived at his home and unlocked the door. He wondered what Seilah was doing right now. He sniffed the air a few times andcaught her scent from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't cooking, was she? He headed toward the kitchen and froze as he come to a very enticing sight.

Seilah was on the kitchen, wearing a white tank top that had some trouble containing her large breasts. She completed her outfit with skin tight shorts and wore nothing on her feet. But that wasn't what made Natsu's blood flow downward. It was the pose she was in. She was currently bending over. The position let Natsu's undeserving eyes drink to the sight of her heart shaped backside. The tight shorts did nothing to hide. Sporting a mischievous grin, Natsu approached her from behind stealthly attending to finish what he started last night.

Seilah was happy today. In fact, she didn't remember being this happy before. A small smile made it's way toward her face as she remembered the last night's events. She never felt that good. Her Natsu-sama had made her experience the pleasure of being a woman, something she never experienced, not even with Kyoka. Natsu was also a beast in the sack, in fact so good that she was still sore and was barely able to put some clothes when she woke up this morning. Luckily, she recovered just enough to be able to walk. Though she still had a limp in her steps. She was about to continue making some food when she received a very pleasant shock and couldn't contain a surprised gasp that escaped her mouth.

Natsu brushed the fingertips of his right hand on her thigh and felt her body stiffen from his touch, the pleased gasp she let almost made him ravish her immediately. He began to caress her thigh up and down, using his fire magic to increase her arousal. His efforts were rewarded by a happy moan from Seilah as she turned her head slightly to look into his mischievous golden eyes.

She smiled and began to shiver when he began to kiss the back of her neck tickling her slightly. His hand moved upwards to her hips, torso until he reached her huge mounds. He teased her by slowly tracing his fingers around her right breast through her shirt, gaining a whimper from the busty demon.

She suddenly gasped loudly when something Hard and long collided with her backside, it rested confortably between her ass cheeks. She smirked seductively and began to grind her ass against the it, wanting to make it grow to the size that rocked her world yesterday. Her action earned a growl from Natsu as he pressed himself more against her.

"It seem like you didn't get enough last night, Seilah!" he wishpered darkly in her ear as he gave slow but powerful thrust of his hips.

Seilah almost orgasmed from the sound of his voice. It was alluring to her. She wanted to hear more of that voice. She continued to writhe as he sneaked his hand inside her shirt and processed to rub her light pink nipple. His other hand sneaked it's way toward her back and gently caressed it sending shivers down her spine.

"Natsu-sama.. !" the moan she let was music to Natsu's ears. It motivated him to do more just to hear more of those sounds. So he began to thrust his cloth covered dick on her backside with increased speed. He turned her face to him and gave her a soul-searing kiss. After three minutes of passionally kissing, he reluctantly pulled away from her soft kissable lips because of air lack and watched her as she stuck her tongue out, clearly wanting more.

"You damn tease." wishpered Natsu as he sucked on her earlobe. Making her eyes flutter and body shiver. His hand that was on her right breast moved downward toward the soaked place between her panted legs.

Her moans and whimpers turned into screams and cries of pure extasy as Natsu began his long session of punishement for her unintentional teasing.

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Lucy were the first to show up at the train station. Lucy had been invited by Natsu, he told her that she will gain more experience if she come with them. Lucy was so excited that she showed up half an hour earlier.

Gray was now shouting at Natsu who was cleaning his ear with his pinky, having a bored expression on his face.

"Why do I have to be stuck with you?!" The ice mage shouted with a vein poping on his forehead, "If Erza wants help, I can handle that by myself!"

"If you don't want to go with me, then fine! stay home and get beaten by Erza and Mira afterwards!" countered Natsu as he waved his arm at his friend.

"What did you say?!" Gray shouted as he rediated himself to use his magic.

Natsu sighed before a mischievous grin stretched his lips, "Oh hey Erza!" he called out from behind Gray.

Gray froze for a second before wrapping an arm around Natsu's neck, "Let's get along together today!" he shouted and turned to face 'Erza' only for his jaw to drop in shock when he saw nothing. He turned to Natsu and saw him smirking amusingly.

"You tricked me!" he yelled in shock.

"Sorry I couldn't help it! You are way too easy to trick!" Natsu laughed along with Lucy and Happy.

"Damn you Flame brain!" he shouted angrily before he sighed dejection, "Not only I have to go with ash for brain, but also those two monsters Erza and Mira!"

"Who are calling a monster?"

a cold chill went deep into the very essence of Gray, which was suprising since the cold never bothered him. He turned around and felt like his soul was going to come out of his body. Mirajane was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at him with a dark aura around her form.

"So I'm a monster, huh Gray?!" she demanded again as she stormed her way toward him.

"Ahh...Uhhh...Y-you...!" that was the only thing that the horrified ice mage could squeak out as Mira grabbed him.

His screams and cries were heard all around Magnolia as Mirajane proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

Natsu fell from his seat from laughing, he grabbed his stomach in pain as he felt his side were about to spill out. Happy wasn't doing too as he dropped his precious fish and laughed at Gray's misery.

"S-s-scary..." Lucy muttered horrified. she made a mental note to not piss this scary woman off... Ever!

* * *

 ***Some Moments Later***

* * *

"Sorry, did I made you wait?" Erza said as she arrived. She was pulling a massive cart full of luggage behind her, freaking Lucy out.

"That's a lot of luggage!" she shouted with bulged eyes and dropped jaw.

"Tch, Finally gracing us with your presence, armor freak?" Mira sneered at her rival.

"Shut it, Slut!" Erza glared at her before turning her attention to Lucy.

"And you are? I think I saw in the guild yesterday."

Lucy began her introduction, "I'm the new recruit, Lucy. Nice to meet you." she finished with a bow.

"I am Erza. It's nice to make your acquaintance. So you are Lucy, you beat a Gorilla monster with one finger." Erza said with an impressed tone.

Lucy's sweat dropped, "Uhh.. That was Natsu."

"This mission will be a bit risky, but with your performance in the last mission. I am sure you'll be fine." Erza completely ignored Lucy's words.

"R-risky?!" the busty blonde shrieked. Natsu didn't mention anything about that!

Erza just nodded her head before looking around, "Where is Natsu and Gray?"

Mira smirked a little and pointed toward a direction.

Erza turned to look and saw Gray on the ground, he looked like a white, bleu and black rock. Natsu and Happy were poking him with sticks. A huge sweat dropped on the back of Erza's head as she turned toward her nemesis, "What did you do to him?" she asked. She had beaten Gray multiples of times but Never did something like that.

Mira snorted, "He was talking behind my back so I had to beat him up. I guess I went a little overboard." she didn't look even the slightest guilty as she said that.

Lucy's sweat dropped at what she heard. So beating him black and bleu was 'a little overboard'?! This woman was truely Evil!

Erza sighed, "Let's get going." with that they headed toward the train with Natsu dragging the limp Gray with him.

They sat with Natsu between both Erza and Mira much to his dismay. Gray, Happy and Lucy sat on the opposite seat from them. they all sat in silence as they left past the station. That was until Gray decided to break it.

"Erza, it's about time you told us what are we supposed to do." he said freaking Lucy out at how fast he recovered.

Erza nodded and began to explain, "Our opponents is the dark guild: Eisenwald. They intend to cause trouble with some magic Called Lullaby." she informed them.

"When did you get this info?" asked Mirajane.

"I will explain everything." Erza started as she recalled what she had heard, "It was on the way back on my last job. Inthe city of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where Mages gather..."

* * *

 ***Flash-Back***

* * *

Erza was seated at a table near the bar drinking quitely. She just finished the mission and it was boring for her taste. it would have been more enjoyable if her husba- err Natsu was with her. she pouted a little, if only she had told him. She was snapped out of her train of thoughts when she heard some yelling from a nearby table.

"Hey! Where is my sake?!" a voice echoed through the bar and even people outside could hear it.

The re-quip wizard turned her head and saw four people seating on a table, the one who yelled seemed to have whiskers on his face. he had a great resemblance to a rat.

"Hey calm down!" one of his companion told him as he leaned back into his chair.

"How can I calm down?!" he shouted as he slammed his empty mug on the table, "We finally found where Lullabay is hidden, but that damn seal is an obstacle!"

"You talk too loud!" a hooded man shouted at him.

"No need to rush." a man with black hair said, "I will take care of the rest, you guys can retuen to the guild. Tell Erigor-san that I will be back with Lullabay in three days!" he stood up and smiled at them.

* * *

 ***End of Falsh-Back***

* * *

"What the hell is this Lullabay?" Mirajane asked with confusion laced in her voice.

"I don't know. But it has been sealed, so it must be a very powerful magic." Erza replied

"So those guys were part of Eisenwald." said the ice mage seriously.

"Yes. I didn't realize it at first. Until i remembered the name Erigor, Eisenwald's ace. He is called 'Shinigami' because he only accept assasination requests." Erza's eyes hardened like steel as she spoke.

"Shinigami?!" Lucy asked in panic as she began to sweat buckets.

"Luigi! your juice are leaking out!" Happy chirped

"It's sweat and I am Lucy you damn cat!"

"So in short, Eisenwald plan something really bad with this 'Lullabay' and that's why you want to stop them." Mirajane concluded as she locked eyes with her rival.

"Hai! I didn't think i would be able to beat an entire dark guild by myself. That's why I asked for Gray and Natsu's help" said the knight before inwardly adding, 'Although, I only wanted to take Natsu with me'

"Sounds interesting!" declared Gray with an excited smile, "But don't you guys know what is this Lullabay?"

"I know what is Lullaby."

Everyone turned their eyes to Natsu who spoke. his face was completely serious. There was also a barely visible ting of hatred in his eyes that no one caught but Erza and Mirajane who narrawed their eyes slightly, not excepting such an emotion from Natsu of all people.

"Lullaby is a Living Magic spell and one of the creation of that cretain Black Wizard." spoke the Dragon Slayer as his eyes briefly turned golden when he montionned Zeref. Just the name of that vermin made Natsu want to vomit.

"The Black Wizard?!" asked Lucy shocked.

"You mean one of Zeref's demons?!" Gray asked throught gritted teeth as he remembered Deliora.

"Do you know more about it, Natsu?" Erza asked. This were more dangerous than she initialy thought.

"It's an Etherious. Also called Mass Murder Curse Magic that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster." he explained what he knew. He had made many researchs about Zeref and his demons even though he knew all of them.

"I've read about it in books! it's Black Magic!" Lucy added her two cents. She was now trembling from fear.

"Right. A black Magic curse that saps the life out of the person it's cast upon." Mirajane said as she recalled one of the books she had read about Black Magic.

Erza grited her teeth in self-anger, "If I had remembered the name Erigor, I would have beaten up those mages so hard until they told me about their plans!" she said with clenshed fists.

"S-scary..." Lucy sttutered in fear while Gray's sweat dropped at her.

Natsu laughed a little, there is somethings that never change and one of them just heppened to be Erza's personality especially her remper. He reached and ruffled Erza's hair like a child, "No need to beat yourself over this Erza. Lullabay is one of the weakest demons out there, just one of us will be enough to destroy it." Natsu's words relieved everyone. He continued talking but with a more excited tone, "Now we have to focus on pulverising that sorry excuse for a Guild!"

"Yeah!" they shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

 ***Moments Later***

* * *

"By the way, what kind of magic do you use Erza-san, Mirajane-san?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Please call me Erza."

"Erza and Mira's Magics are so pretty! Erza's magic make her opponents's blood squirt everywhere! And Mira can trosform into really pretty looking Demons!" Happy chirped cheerfully as he munched on another fish. It looked like he had an infinite appety for fish.

Lucy turned blue and a huge sweat dropped on her head, "T-that's pretty?"

"I use Requip Magic." Erza declared while eating her beloved Strawberry cake.

"I use take over Magic." Mirajane followed with a proud smirk.

"Personally, I think Gray's Magic is more prettier than mine." Erza said making said ice mage raise an eyebrow.

"You think?" he asked before putting his right fist on his left palm gaining Lucy's attention. Frost began to generate before he opened his fist showing an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's mark, "It's Ice Magic."

"Waoh!" exclaimed Lucy in awe. Relization hit her then, "so that's why you and Natsu don't get along! Because Natsu use Fire and you use Ice!"

"Whatever!" Gray turned away making them chuckle at him.

"What about you Natsu?" Lucy turned to him.

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't see your Dragon Slayer Magic since i joined. Can you show it to me?" she asked like an eager child who found a new toy.

Natsu sighed and held up his palm, he carefully manipulated the temperature of his flames to not hurt them or burn anything nearby. The other looked in fascination and awe as his hand turned completely into white fire. It was as his hand become the fire itself, there was a bit of flames flickering out of his palm every now and then. The others could feel the heat, strength, intensity and beauty of the Magic. Lucy was so awed at the display, she could the wramth and just wanted to be embraced by it. The others who knew Natsu for a long time were at the same state. They rarely saw their teammate's Magic as Makarov had forbidden Natsu from using it a couple of years ago in fear of harming someone. So seeing it now was a spectacle to behold. Erza and Mira in particular become a bit excited and hot just by feeling the Magic up close if their rubbing thighs together was any indication. Luckily the others didn't notice as they were too wrapped in their own little worlds.

Finally Natsu spoke, "That's my pride." he said as he put out the Fire much to the three girls poor hidden dismay.

"Amazing!" Lucy breathed out, "What can it do?" asked the Celestial Spirit wizard wanting to know more of the magic.

"A lot." Natsu started as his mind wondered over all the dveloppements that has come to his magic over the years, "I can burn almost everything including magical attacks. Because of it, heat and cold dosen't bother me. Also the most amazing thing is that I can burn the very essence of Darkness itself." he let out some things as he didn't want to reveal his cards just yet.

Lucy stared at him with hearts in her eyes freaking him out slightly. Maybe he said too much...

Mira nodded her head in approval. This is exactly what she wanted in the man of her dreams! Someone as strong as him needed a strong woman like her! Not like that red headed witch.

Erza smiled a little, her admiration of Natsu increased with every passing day. He would make a good husband for her in the future! Her face turned red at the thought and almost passed out from all the blood rushing to her head.

Gray just scoffed and looked away, muttering about flame brained morons showing off.

* * *

 ***Onibus station***

* * *

"Do you think those guys from Eisenwald are in this city?" asked Gray as he and the others marched out of the station.

"I don't know. That's what we are going to find out." Erza replied as she dragged her cart of Luggage.

"Tch, it's like finding a needle in a haystack!" grumbled Mirajane wanting nothing more than to smash those guys faces.

"Hey, where is Natsu?" Lucy asked as she noticed the absence of the Pinkette.

A silence fell between the four Mages as they gazed at the daparting train.

"It left." Happy said happily as he waved at it. Not even bothered that they forgot his 'Father' on the train.

"How could we forget about him?!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"I was too wrapped in telling you my story that I forgot about him! I must punished! Please somebody hit me!" Erza clenshed her fist tightly.

"Now now!" Lucy's sweat dropped as she tried to calm her down.

"You guys do realize that this is Natsu we are talking about, right? He dosen't have his motion sickness anymore, so there is nothing to worry about!" Mirajane waved the matter off. Although she was tempered on hitting her rival like she requested.

"Aye!"

Erza grunted and began to scan the train platform. She quickly spotted a conductor, and stormed over to him. She grabbed the man by the collar, and frantically began to explain the situation to him.

"So that's what's going on! I need you to stop that train!" Erza exclaimed, as she released the conductor. "Please understand, it's for one of our nakama!"

"What?! I can't stop the train just because someone forgot to get off!" he exclaimed.

Erza glared at him before giving him a headbutt knocking the poor guy out before he could muster a word out. She quickly pulled the emergency stop switch. The train stopped moving instantly.

"Let's go after Natsu!" she told the group before she turned to a random man, "Can you take this to a hotel?" she never gave him time to answer as she gave him her cart.

"Huh? Who are... You?" The guy trailed off as Erza already left from his sight.

"Is anyone in Fairy Tail normal?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop at the scene in front of her. Mirajane didn't answer as she was laughing at her rival's hilarious antics.

"I am normal." Gray said, not noticing that he had striped out of his clothes.

"Then where are your clothes?!" Lucy shouted with poped out eyes.

Mirajane just laughed harder at that.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

Natsu sat with crossed legs and stared out of the window. He porpusly stayed on the train to meet that Kapeplama guy or whatever his name was.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

 _'Speak of the Devil'_ Natsu turned and saw the guy he was waiting for.

Kageyama was a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wore a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

Natsu nodded and gestured toward the seat across of him. Kageyama sat in silence before he began examining Natsu. That was until he spotted the Fairy Tail's Guild mark on Natsu's arm as it was visible with his sleeveless shirt.

"Ah! So you are a Fairy Tail Mage!"

"Yeah I am." Natsu gave him a small fake smile.

"I envy you. Being in a regular Guild and all." he then began ranting, "I had noticed that a normal guild have lots of beautiful girls...I envy that about you, because there's no girls in my guild. Would you please share some of your girls?" Natsu had one dark thought about burning the guy to crips but held back and waited for him to make the first move.

He was answered when Kageyama sent his foot at his face, "You legal Guilds shouldn't get too cocky! Do you know what we call you in Eisenwald?! Flies! Flies!" he shouted with an insane grin. But it was wiped out when he saw that Natsu nonchalantly caught his foot.

"Get your disgusting foot off me!" Natsu said before lifting Kageyama with his grip on his foot and threw him across the seats.

Kageyama was barely able to regain his balance as the throw was more powerful than he excepted from a 'Fly' and when the train suddenly stopped didn't help either. He glared hatefully at Natsu as a dark Magic circle appeared beneath his feet, "You won't get away from attacking Eisenwald!" he shouted as shadow began to generate from the circle. It too shape of multiple fists, "Knuckle Shadow!" he screamed and sent his shadow fists at Natsu.

 _'What an idiot'_ thought the Fire Mage as he held his palm up. A small sphere of flames formed covering his entire hand before it expanded into an explosion.

 **Boom!**

The explosion shook the entire train and almost destroy the part Natsu was in.

 _'I think I am using too much magic for those weaklings.'_ Natsu thought with a huge sweat drop on his head as he gazed at the destruction he just made. But atleast he caught the guy's scent now.

Suddenly the intercoms on the train came to life, "The emergency stop was a false alarm. We will depart shorly."

Natsu just took his bag and jumped out of a window, "Let's give Gray a good headbutt!" he chuckled evily.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

Erza and the others were speding toward Natsu with a magical four-wheeler. Gray was seating on the top.

Lucy leaned outside the window of the wheeler and shouted, "Natsu!"

Erza saw Natsu flying closer to them, stopped the magical four-wheeler, "Natsu!"

Said Dragon Slayer was flying straight at them. Gray's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Natsu heading at him with breakneck speed. Before he could react, Natsu's head crashed on his own sending him flying.

"That had to hurt." Mirajane grimaced a little at the hit. She could swear she heard Gray's skull crack a little from the impact.

"Natsu are you okay?!" Erza exclaimed as she hopped off the driver's seat.

"Yeah I am fine." He smirked a little when he heard Gray muttering.

"I...am... Fine... Too.." Gray's eyes turned white and his soul come out of his mouth. His forehead was smoking.

"Ah! Gray!" Lucy shouted in panic.

"Gray's out!" Happy shouted happily as he covered Ul's apprentice face with a rag.

"Do you think he will have an amnesia when he wake up?" Mirajane asked Natsu with a evil smile.

"I hope so! Muhahhaha!" he laughed evilly at the thought making them sweat drop.

Erza coughed in her fist, "So why did stay on the train Natsu?" she asked him.

"Well I smelled something evil and stayed to check it out. That's when I fought one of those Eisenwald's idiots." he explained before he was grabbed by his shirt.

"What?! Where is he?!" Erza shook him violently while firing question after question.

"Oi! Get your hands off him!" Mirajane shouted as she yanked him from Erza's grip. Erza just glared at her which Mira returned with a smirk and put Natsu's arm between her bountiful chest. She turned her face to Natsu and purred in seductive voice, "Ne Natsu-kun, why did you let him go?"

Natsu's sweat dropped at her. Why don't she just ask him normally?

"Uhh I let him escape so I could track his scent and see where his guild is." he told them.

"Eh?! How?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"With my nose of course. I already know where he is going. Let's go before they do something with Lullabay." he ordered them as they nodded and entered the magical four-wheeler.

* * *

 ***Kunugi Station***

* * *

"This station belongs to Eisenwald!" shouted an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft. His eyes were dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eyebrows. His eyes were circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body was similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. This was Eisenwald's ace; Erigor.

Erigor doned a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He was bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body was covered in different layers of clothing: he sported a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire was completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. He also carried a massive scythe.

"Get all the passengers off the train now! Resist and you die!" he shouted with a maniacal grin. Him and his Guild had hijacked the train as soon as it arrived at the station. He was told that Kageyama will arrive with the Lullabay and was excited about it.

"Erigor-san.. " the same he was thinking about showed up. Though his state wasn't good. He had burns and bruises everywhere in his body. His clothes were tattered and torn. It looked like he barely was able to escape from Natsu.

Erigor raised an eyebrow at his state, "What the hell happened?" he asked. Not really concerned but merely curious.

"It's nothing. More importantly, here." he reached inside his pocket and showed some kind of flute shaped like a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts. Kageyama gave a sick grin, "I managed to break the seal somehow!" this earned him gasps and some cheers from his guildmates.

Erigor took the flute from his hand and examined it. An evil smirk made it's way toward his face, "So this is the forbidden Lullaby, eh?" He grinned like madman, "Originaly this flute was nothing more than a tool used for deadly curses. But the great Black Wizard Zeref turned it into a demonic flute! All those who hear the melody played by this flute will die! This means... The mass death curse Magic, Lullaby!" he finished with a laugh. He then turned to his men and shouted, "Men! Let's begin the operation!"

"Right!" all of them shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the End of the chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	11. Natsu vs Lullaby!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **Here is the final chapter of the Lullaby Arc!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784  
**

 **City of Clover**

Clover was a town located in a rather mountainous setting in the southeastern part of Fiore, near the neighboring nation of Bosco. It was also the Town where the guild Masters hold their regular meeting.

Now we move to the building where the meeting was held.

"Makarov-chan!" an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man called out. He was wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He completed his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek. He has small, white wings on his back, "It must be great for you to have such enthusiastic mages! I heard they beat up some influential man from some where." he placed his hands on his cheeks and squealed.

"Ah, that was my new recruit, Lucy!" Makarov shouted with a drunken blush, "She's great! Her body is so bouncy!" he swayed to his left and right as he remembered the blonde's HUGE breasts.

"Ah, you dirty pervert!" Bob exclaimed as he turned around to hid his face in embarrassment.

"You find that amusing, Makarov?" Makarov turned to the owner of the voice to find GoldMine master of Quatro Cerberus. He was a slim man of average height, he appeared to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face was covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair was kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses.

Goldmine's slender figure was covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he doned a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards. Circling the hat was a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and was virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck. He turned to face Makarov with a barely visible frown on his face, "Being enthusiastic is fine, but they're going too far. Some council members are afraid that Fairy Tail will someday crush an entire city, You know."

 _'Like that never happened before... '_ thought the Master of Fairy Tail as he recalled all the Towns and cities Natsu destroyed during his missions. The only thing that stopped those old geezers from disbanding the Guild was their fear of what Natsu would do to them. They were so afraid of him and his power that they offered him a wizard saint position in hope of somehow controlling him, but sadly for them Natsu only took the test before -to the geezers shock- refusing the position. Makarov's train thoughts then traveled to a completely different place as he grinned perversely, "I would like to be crushed...by Lucy's body!" he shouted as he twirled on one foot. His perverted mind creating images of him being suffocated by Lucy's jungs.

"Oh stop it! Don't go fiddling with your Mages!" Bob chided.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov!" a blue colored bird carrying a letter squealed as she approached the old master "It's a letter from Lissana-sama!"

"Thanks, good job!" said Makarov before opening the letter, a small projection of Lissana appeared.

"Master, I hope the regular meeting is going well." Lissana greeted her Master. The guild Masters were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. Makarov laughed at them.

"Look! She's Mirajane's little sister! Isn't she cute?!" he gloated.

"Actually, something wonderful happened during your absence!" Lissana continued making Makarov raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"It's quite suprising but Natsu-kun, Gray, and Erza have formed a team!" at this Makarov began shaking in absolute despair. On his body began to form buckets of sweat.

The projection didn't even mind as she continued, "I believe this might be the most powerful team of Fairy Tail! I thoughts you'd like to know, so I wrote this letter!" Lisanna clasped her hands together and tilted her head to the side. a large smile was plastered on her face clearly showing that she was Happy at the turn of events, "I hope the rest of the meetings go well! So, until you return!" the projection disspeared and Makarov fell backwards with a loud thud.

"Makarov!"

"Oh my!" Bob exclaimed in shock.

"It would seem that the council's concerns could prove to be justified." GoldMine concluded.

 _'H-how can this be?! It was bad enough that Mirajane and Erza goes with Natsu on jobs but now all the three of them together! And Gray with them too! They would be perfectly capable of destroying cities not just one!'_ Makarov's mind was completely shut off from the news.

* * *

 ***Near Kunugi Station***

* * *

The magic four wheeler came to a brief stop near Kunugi station. From where the Fairy Tail mages could overhear the commotion happening in the station.

"A guy with a giant scythe suddenly stormed aboard the train!" exclaimed an elderly passenger.

"I know about those guys!" another shouted to royal army guard, "They are members of a Dark Guild that's been lurking around this area!"

From the top, Lucy leaned out of the wheeler's window, "I could understand if it were a car or a boat, but a train!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's just the tip from the iceberg, Lucy. Those dark mages would do things no one sane would do." Natsu told her as he sat with crossed legs. With his hearing, he could hear all what those passengers were saying.

"Aye...it doesn't seem very beneficial since it can only run its rails." Happy said with a cute thinking pose as he sat on Mirajane's lap.

"Those Eisenwald guys must have a good reason to be in such a hurry, right?" Gray while wearing only his boxers.

"A train is fast. I am sure that they want to carry their plans." Mirajane commented before shifting her eyes toward Gray. Annoyance clear in them, "Where the fuck are your clothes?!"

Gray looked down, "Gahhh! How does this keep happening?! It's like those damn clothes have a mind of their own!" he shouted in shock. Not understanding Why the hell those clothes keep disspearing.

Lucy's sweat dropped at the ice mage's words. She turned her attention to Erza, "Erza-san, do you think the military will help?"

"I don't know." Erza replied as she glared at the distance.

* * *

 ***On The Train***

* * *

Eisenwald's membres were waiting for the train to arrive at Oshibana Station. Meanwhile Kageyama was explaining what happened to him.

"A fly from Fairy Tail?" Erigor asked the Shadow magic user.

"Yes, it was a pink haired guy." Kageyama informed as his body shook slightly. Just remembering the face and power of that guy made him slightly quake in fear, "But don't worry! He was nothing but a joke!" he bluffed to save his life. Erigor was more terrifying than that man, he believed.

Erigor's eyes began to darken at his subordinate's response. He lifted his scythe and brought it down on Kageyama. The Shadow mage barely had time to dodge. He gulped when he saw his seat cut in half, "Don't tell me he saw the Lullaby!" Erigor muttered dangerously, his eyes boring into Kageyama's.

"N-no! And even he did, it's not like anyone can stop us!" sttutered the terrified shadow mage.

Erigor gritted his teeth and stabbed his scythe between Kageyama's legs, "It's important to take precautions!" he hissed angrily, "Do you know who was that guy you encourted?!"

"A fly from Fairy Tail?" said Kageyama nervously.

"No you idiot! That was Salamander! The strongest mage in the entire Fairy Tail Guild! The bastard had destroyed so many dark guilds on his own in the past years! He was even labeled as the dark guilds nightmare!" Erigor informed much to his subordinate's horror and fear. Then a grin formed on his face, "But we will put that 'Plan' into action! Not even he could stop us!" he showed the Lullaby and smirked sadisticely.

"Then Oshibana Station..." Kageyama returned the smirk with his own.

"There are forests where Flies aren't allowed!" Erigor said as he grinned, "We will teach them that lesson."

"Yeah!" his subordinate shouted.

However, none of them noticed the sinister purple glow that covered the Lullaby nor the figure that slowly disspeared in the shadows.

* * *

 ***With Fairy Tail's Membres***

* * *

The magic four-wheeler was speeding through the Kunugi Town at a breakneck speed. Gray who was on top had to hold onto it firmly to not being blown away.

"Erza, you are going too fast! The SE Plug is going to explode!" the ice shouted over sound of the roaring motor.

"If we let them use Lullaby, many innocent people will die!" countered Erza as she put more magic into the vehicule, "Just by hearing the sound, people die!"

"And what will you do when we're there and you no longer have any magical power left?!"

"If that happen, I will fight with a stick if necessary! Beside I have you and Natsu here." Erza said cooly, although she wasn't worried much about losing magical power since Natsu had trained her to have more magic reserves.

Mirajane was quit annoyed at being left ou by her rival poked her head out of the window, "Don't you always fight with a stick, Tin Can?" she mocked with a smirk.

Erza's eyes twitched in annoyance, "Shut up your trap! You damn cheap prostitute!" she shouted and unconsciously put more magic power making the four-wheeler increase the speed thus almost throwing Gray off it.

Mirajane giggled at her rival and continued teasing her.

Inside the four-wheeler, Natsu was trying his best to remember something, "I think I had something really important to tell you, Lucy."

"Huh, me? What is it?" Lucy titled her head to the side.

"I forgot." Natsu said plainly getting her to sweat drop, "Hey, Happy don't you remember anything?"

"It concerns Lucy, what was it? Lucy is weird? No, Lucy is fat.." Happy continued blabling nonesense.

"I'M NOT FAT! YOU STUPID CAT!"

Natsu ignored her screaming and put a hand on his chin, "Hmmm I don't remember! It has something with... Lucy's big boobs? Mirajane's glorious butt?" he added the last part as his eyes traveled to Mirajane's juicy ass as she bent over to look out of the window.

Lucy's eyes were as big as dunner plates and her jaw dropped, "Y-you pervert!" she screamed at him with a huge blush plastered on her cheeks.

"What is that?" Erza asked with wide eyes as she spotted smoke billowing out of the Oshibana train station. She gritted her teeth and increased the speed.

* * *

 **"Oshibana Station***

* * *

The group stopped at the Station where a large crowd clouded some of their view, but they were able to see the entrance to the station was being blocked off. Many military guards stood trying to keep civilians out.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go and see!" Mirajane said getting nods. They run toward the front of the crowd.

They spotted a police officer and Erza decided to investigate in her 'unique' way.

"What's the situation Inside?!" she asked the officer who looked at her in bewilderment.

"Excuse me miss, but who are-?" the poor guy didn't get to finish as Erza growled in anger at not getting the answers she wanted. She glared at him and headbutted him, knocking the hell out of him.

She then moved toward another guard and was also knocked out.

Lucy's sweat dropped at the scene in front of her, "I guess people who dosen't quickly answer are useless to her, huh?"

"You are starting to know who is Erza." Gray commented nervously. He hoped that he won't become her next victim.

"Why are you half naked?!" Lucy shouted at him before sighing, "Don't you think we should stop her?" she asked Natsu and Mirajane.

"Why should we? It's funny!" Natsu laughed. He always liked Erza's antics, she could be so friece when it come to battles and so cute when given a strawberry cake.

"Aye Sir! That's Erza alright!" Happy cheerefully shouted.

Mirajane shook her head at her rival's behaviour, "At this rate, she won't get any information. Humph! I guess it come to me!" she finished talking and approached Erza who was about to question another guard.

"Mirajane-san?" asked Lucy in confusion while Natsu and Gray raised eyebrows.

"What's the situation Inside?!" Erza asked another guard who sttutered some incoherent words. She was to knock him out when a hand on her shoulder pushed her back rather roughly.

"That's enough, Tin Can! Let me show how it's done!" proclaimed the Majin smugly getting a glare from the red haired knight.

Mirajane approached the frozen guard and pushed him on a wall with a hand on his chest. A seductive glint appeared on her eyes and a smile that almost made the poor guy wet himself stretched her lips. She crossed her arms below her breasts pushing them up to the undeserving eyes of the guard. Her voice dropped down to a sexy purr, "Guard-kun! Can you tell this poor young girl what is happening inside? Please!"

The guard at this point become a complete pupet to her. His eyes turned into hearts as he began to tell her every single thing he knew.

Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance and slight anger, _'Why the hell am I getting jealous of a shitty guard... '_

Lucy and Gray stared bug eyed at the scene while Erza was disgusted and looked away, she could have gotten the answer without dirty tricks!

Mirajane blow a kiss at the guard after he finished the report making him faint and mutter about Goddess being on earth.

The she-demon turned to her rival while smirking like the vixen she was, "That's how you get information from someone."

"Humph! Of course a slut like would know how to do!" the knight huffed, she wasn't jealous! She could have done better!

"Whatever you say, Knight bitch!" Mirajane waved her hand dismissally, "Anyway, Eisenwald is inside. Let's go!"

As they entered, they were greeted by a brutal sight. Sprawled across The stairs and entrance to the station were the bodies of the army soldiers. Some were unconscious and some were badly injured. There was some of them who had their heads separated from their bodies. Lucy was terrified at the sight. She almost vomited if it wasn't for the calm and peaceful sensation that coursed through her body. She looked down to see Natsu holding her hand into his.

"You don't need to see this, Lucy. However you have to strengthen your hearts because this.." he gestured to the bodies, "...Is nothing compared to what some other dark mage would do."

Lucy calmed down a little but was still a little troubled. She unintentionally gripped Natsu's hand tighter.

"I can't believe they were all defeated." Happy said as he floated.

"It was to be excepted." Mirajane said as she closed her eyes. Even if she got a reputation of being a demon. This sight still made her cringe.

"The enemy is an entire Dark Guild. So a military platoon wouldn't stand a chance." Erza added.

"Hey! The main terminal is this way!" Gray shouted at them.

They arrived only to find themeselves surrounded by the entity of the Eisenwald Guild.

"I know you'd come, flies from Fairy Tail." a voice spoke from behind the group of mages.

"W-what's up with this number of people?" Lucy slightly sttutered as she saw the number of the enemies. Fear filled her as she realized that they have to beat all those guys.

Erza spotted Erigor seating on top of stairs with his scythe on his shoulder, "You are Erigor?" she asked with a hard glare.

Kageyama glared at Natsu's direction, "Cursed flies! Because of you all, Erigor-san was... "

Natsu only chuckled in amusement at him, he still didn't understand why those people were so arrogant. Did they honestely think that they stood a chance?

"What's your objectiv?! What do you intend to do with Lullaby?" Mirajane questionned the ace of Eisenwald.

"You don't get it?" he began to lift himself off the ground using jets of wind, "What does train Station have?"

"He is flying!" Lucy said in awe.

"He is using Wind Magic!" pointed out Happy.

"Do you plan to brodcast Lullaby?!" Erza shouted at him as she figured what he meant.

"HAHAHAHA! Thousand of people are gathered around this Station. And if we increase the volume, it will resonate throughout the entire city. The melody of death." Erigor smirked with a sadistic glint on his eyes.

"You are planning to use Lullaby on innocent people?!" Mirajane friecely glared at him.

"This is purification." Erigor then explained his ideals to the Fairies, "I purify the fools who enjoy their rights and safety, without even knowing that some had been deprived of them." he then smirked at them, "Living your life ignoring the injustice of this world is a sin, so I the Shinigami has come to punish them!"

"Your rights won't be restored by doing something like this! Beside, weren't you blamed in the first place for committing a lot of crimes." Lucy placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"We didn't come this far for rights! But for authority! With authority, we can wipe the slate clean and control the future!" Erigor clenshed a fist.

"Tch! You really are an idiot!" Mirajane commented with a scoff.

"Too bad for you flies!" Kageyama said as he sat on one knee. A purple magic circle appeared beneath him, "You won't get to see this age of Darkness because you'll die here!" shadow shaped fists sped toward Lucy who couldn't do anything.

"Shit!" cursed Mirajane as she spun around trying to get in front of Lucy but couldn't in time.

Suddenly a small Fire ball hit the Shadows burning them instantly. Natsu stood protectively in front of Lucy.

"You bastard!" Kageyama hissed angrily at seeing his magic being burned and the bastard again.

 _'You fell right into my trap, Fairy Tail. Everything is exactly as I planned.'_ Erigor smirked as he watched everything, _'There is some people that need to hear the sound of the flute. They must pay for what they did!'_

"This is the best team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy pointed at the small army, "Prepare yourself!"

"I leave everything to you!" Erigor spoke and turned around still in the air, "Show those flies how terrifying a Dark Guild can be!" with that he flew away.

"He run away!" Lucy and Happy shouted in shock.

"Natsu, Gray! You two go catch up with him!" Erza requested from both, "Let me, Mirajane and Lucy take care of things here!"

"Deal with all those guys... Just three girls?" Lucy didn't like the plan one a bit.

"Alright!" Natsu blow out a sigh wishing he could just fight Lullaby, "Gray!" he called to the ice mage.

"Yeah yeah!" Gray approached the Dragon Slayer and placed his hand on his shoulder. With a burst of magic. The two vanished in a long stream of fire.

"Hey two of them are running off!" An Eisenwald mage exclaimed.

"They're probably going after Erigor-san!" Another Eisenwald mage pointed out.

"Leave the flies to me." a mage named Rayule said, shooting mummy like wrappings out of his fingers. Using the wrappings like a grappling hook, Rayule run to the direction of where Erigor went.

"I'm going too! I won't forgive that pink-haired bastard!" Kageyama exclaimed, as he melted down into a shadow.

"As soon as we get rid of those guys, we will join them!" Erza said.

"Humph! It won't take long!" Mirajane cracked her knuckles with a sadistic smile that would have made even the Shinigami run in fear.

"Just the three of us?" Lucy weakly asked still not believing that they had to beat them all.

The Eisenwald's mages grinned and snickered, some in amusement and some in sick pleasure as they eyed the two girls like a hot pieces of meat.

"Just three girls? What can you do?" one of them taunted with a mocking tone.

"We will tear off your wings, little flies!" said a rat like person while cracking his knuckles.

"But we are so cute! You wouldn't dare!" Lucy acted all innocent and cute and put an arm below her breasts pushing them up.

"Oi! They won't care for that, you big breasted witch!" Mirajane shouted at her making the poor blonde jump in fear and nod her head rapidly.

"Scumbags!" Erza spat out before a magic circle formed in front of her, from it a Sword appeared in her hand.

"A Sword appeared!" Lucy watched in awe. She had never seen such a magic before.

"Another insult on Fairy Tail and I won't gratuate you will see tomorrow!" Erza friecely stated.

"That's nothing special!" one of Eisenwald's mage shouted as him and over a dozen others charged at Erza.

The knight didn't move a single inch. Her eyes scanned over the mages, counting their number. As soon as they reached her, she slashed two times sending them flying, cuts over their bodies and weapons broken.

"How about this?!" shouted another random mage as he and two others gathered magic in their hands. They shoot three blast of magic at Erza.

Seeing this, the red haired woman jumped in air where she swapped her Sword with a large spear. Before they could even gasp, they were taken out by Erza.

"Wow!" Lucy has stars in her eyes as she watched. She remembered that Mirajane was with and was curious to see what she can do. Her eyes turned to the ivory-haired beauty.

Mirajane smirked as she saw the annoying flies surrounding her. She lifted her arm and pointed her palm toward them. A huge orb of Darkness Magic formed. From it multiples small balls shot toward the Eisenwald's mages at an incerdible speed. the attack knocked out several people and created a huge plumpe of smoke.

"I-incredible!" Lucy watched with wide eyes as the Knight and Demon tore through the weaklings with ease without even breaking a bead of sweat. At the end of their rampage, all the mages were sprawled across the ground.

"What kind of magics are those?" Lucy asked Happy in curiousity.

"Erza use Requip Magic. It's the same Natsu used at Mt. Hakobe, but Erza use it to store weapons and armors so she can call on them whenever she need them! Mira-chan use Take over Magic, it's allow her to take over demons and transform into them!" Happy explained with a grin.

"S-sugoi!" Lucy stuttered in awe, but she was quit confused by something, "But I haven't seen armors or demons!"

"That's because those idiots are only small flies, they don't even stand a chance when Erza and Mira-chan are like this" declared the blue furball proudly.

"They were all talk!" Mirajane scoffed. She didn't even get to use her satan soul! What a bunch of weaklings!

"Yeah, but Lullaby is still with them. I hope Natsu and Gray will be able to take it from Erigor." Erza sighed.

"You hope? Tch! That wind freak won't escape from Natsu-kun!" Mirajane said, showing her immense trust and confidence in Natsu.

Erza let out a small smile, she may always disagree with her rival. But this was one of the things that she couldn't, no matter what.

* * *

 ***With Natsu and Gray***

* * *

Natsu and Gray had continued down the hallway that Erigor had taken. However, they found two opposite directions and decided to split up to increase the chances of finding Erigor.

Gray took the right direction and run on a hallways before he stopped to think, "If he plan to brodcast, then... " Gray come to a conclusion and run toward the brodcasting studio. He kicked the door, "Come out Erigor, I am going to freeze your sorry but- Eh? He is not here?" he began looking around the room, "Does that mean he never planned to brodcast it?" he scowled angrily before his sense told him to jump away which he did as several wrappings stuck the place he was in.

"I knew you would come here and ruin our plan" Rayule said from the ceiling before he landed on his feet.

"So, you were planning something entirety different, huh?" Gray concluded with a smirk.

* * *

 ***With The Girls***

* * *

Erza grabbed a megaphonethat she found nearby and spoke to a large crowd that surrounded the train Station.

"If you value your lives, leave immediately! This Station has been seized by dark mages! And they are trying to perform a magic that kill every person in the vinicity! Get as far away from here as you can!" she ordered.

The crowd looked in shock before they turned around and bolted away from the train station. Each of them was tying to get as far away as possible.

"Is it really necessary to make them panic, Erza-san?" Lucy asked as she and Mirajane approached the knight.

"It's better than seeing them dead I guess." Mirajane said with a shrung, "Though, I wonder what that wind freak will do now that his victims escaped.."

"Yes, you are right. It's meaningless for him to use Lullaby now." Erza's eyes narrawed dangerously.

They were answered when a gust of wind hit them, their eyes widened in shock at seeing a massive wall made of wind surrounding the entire train Station.

"W-what is this?!" Lucy asked as she shielded her face from the wind.

"It's a wind barrier, my dear." Erigor's voice replied.

The three girls glared at him as he floated.

"You are the one who did this?" Mirajane asked as she gestured to the wind wall.

"I always wanted to fight you two, Queen of Fairies and the Majin." he sounded disappointed, "What a shame. Unfortunately I don't have time for you!" he then blasted the three women behind the wall by a powerful gust of wind.

Erza shot at the wind wall, "Erigor!" she was stopped by Mirajane who pulled her back.

"Wait! That wind will cut you if you touch it!" she informed the knight who reculentely stopped.

"You should listen to your friend. This wind wall only in one direction, outside to inside. If you try to escape from the inside, the wind will cut you to shreds." Erigor said with a calm, mocking voice, enjoying their struggling.

"What are trying to accomplish?!" Lucy shouted at him.

"I already wasted a lot of time on you. If you will excuse me!" that was Erigor's last words before he flew away.

"Wait!" Erza shouted.

"Damn wind freak! Where is he going?!" Mirajane grumbled in annoyance at being so easily fooled.

"So this Station was never his objective after all!" Lucy commented.

* * *

 ***With Gray***

* * *

The ice mage easily dodged the metal that was sent by Rayule. Years of fighting Natsu had really honed his skills even if he won't admit it outloud.

"Nobody can escape my urumi!" Rayule shouted as he sent his metal strips toward Gray, intending to wrap them around him.

In response, Gray dashed forward, swiftly dodging the wrappings. He gave a hard kick to Rayule sending him flying through a wall.

"What is your real objective?! You bastards never planned to brodcast Lullaby through the speakers!" he angrily asked, clearly tired of those idiots.

Rayule chuckled through the pain as Gray's kick made the air leave his lungs, "Erigor-san's magic wind wall should be in place now!"

"A wall of wind?" Gray asked in a puzzled tone.

"A wind barrier that none of you will be able to cross!"

Gray growled in anger and with one swift move, he pinned Rayule to a wall, "I'm tired of your riddles! Tell me what's going on!" he hissed angrily. His cold eyes boring into the Eisenwald's own pair.

"We simply created a cage to trap you flies. We only seized this Station to block the road leading to Clover Station. The last stop." Rayule explained with his smirk still visible.

"What?!" Gray was still confused by their plan.

"Clover Station is on the other side of a huge valley and this road is the only way to get there, unless you can fly like Erigor-san that is." Rayule elaborated.

"So that's where you are going to use Lullaby?!" Gray shouted with a vein poping on his forehead from anger.

"You know what's at Clover Station? Try to remember!" Rayule taunted with an insane expression. Urumis began to form in his hands. He took the opportunity that Gray's shock provided and sent his wrappings at the ice mage's chin, "An opening!"

Gray was sent flying in the air, the hit didn't do anything to him. However, the information he got shocked him, 'Clover Town! That's where the old geezers are holding their regular meeting! Their real objective was the Guild's Masters!' he thought in shock. They were completely fooled!

Rayule laughed at seeing the realization on Gray's face, "You finally get it! A bit slow to realize, eh?"

"Those geezers are very powerful mages! That's rather bold of you, no?" Gray asked while ducking under a swing from his opponent.

"It will be a breeze to make a bunch of geezers listen to the flute! I'm sure Erigor-san will take care of it!" Rayule countered before he sent his metal to Gray, "And you nuisances can't even leave the Station!"

But he was shocked when his wrappings and even his feet began freezing.

"W-what?!" he sputtered in shock. He could feel the cold entering his being.

"We will stop you." Gray said with his hair shadowing his eyes. He slowly began to walk over Rayule, "We will make you regret ever picking our master as a target!" he grabbed hold of his face and encased the rest of Rayule's body in ice.

Gray turned around and walked away, "We will show you that there are guild far more terrifying than any Dark Guild!"

* * *

 ***With Erza, Mira and Lucy***

* * *

The three wizard girls were questionning the tied up Eisenwald's mages about how to dissipate the wind wall.

"We don't know. It's impossible! There's no way to undo the barrier of wind!" a rat like person -who was the only one conscious- told the three women. He sweated under the gazes that Erza and Mira were given him.

"You don't really know?" Mira started as she gripped the man's jaw, "Then, should I chain you up and whip you until you revealed everything, Hmmm?" her lips slowly turned into a cruel but seductive smile that would have made any man wet his pants.

Byard's face paled in fear. Several beads of sweat were seen going down his face from nervousness. He cowered away from her in futile attempt attemp to run.

Fortunately for him, he was saved by a certain ice mage who showed up on the floor above them, "Erza! Mira!"

All of their attention turned to him and Erza was the first to speak, "Gray? Isn't Natsu with you?" asked the knight in confusion.

"We seperated to find Erigor!" Gray started, "But forget about that now! We've got a bigger problem now! Eisenwald's real objective wasn't this Station but the city at the end of thz line!" he exclaimed much to the shock of the three girls.

"What?!" Mirajane shouted in shock as her mind come to a conclusion of their real goal.

"It's the place where the old geezers are having their regular meeting!" Gray exlaimed in slight anger, "They antend to activate Lullaby there!"

"So that's it!" Erza and Mira roared at Byard who almost passed out from the deadly auras that surrounded the Knight and Demon.

"That's not all! This Station is surrounded by a wind barrier!" Gray added as he approached the three woman.

"Yeah, We saw it earlier!" Lucy told him, she was also shocked that they were fooled so easily.

"You'll be reduced to shreds if you force your way out." Gray added another information.

"We are also aware of that!" Erza informed with gritted teeth, feeling guilty for all what was happening, "While we are stuck her, Erigor increasingly approaches the Guild Masters!"

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked weakly.

"I say we find Natsu and have him dissipate this barrier." Mirajane offered. She was hoping that Natsu will do something about it.

"Hmm, it might the best course of action now." Erza said before she remembered a detail from her previous mission, "Ah yeah! There was a guy called Kage in Eisenwald! If I remember correctly, he was able to dispel the seal on Lullaby all by himself!"

"Then he is a dispeler mage?" Gray asked in curiousity. That might actually work.

"Then you think he could dispel the wind barrier?" Lucy asked the knight.

"Yes. If he dispeled the seal on Lullaby, then he might do them same with this wind!" Erza explained to the group.

"That's a good idea. Is he with those guys?" Mirajane asked as she pointed to the Eisenwald's mages.

Erza's eyes scanned the faces of the downed mages, after a while she didn't find the one and shook her head, "No, he is not here. I think he is one of the two who pursed you and Natsu!" Erza looked at Gray.

Gray shook his head, "The one I fought now wasn't this Kage."

"Then he is with Natsu! Let's find him!" Mirajane ordered getting nods.

* * *

 **"With Natsu***

* * *

Natsu was calmly walking down on the hall, he passed many rooms which he destroyed. he was aware that the Shadow mage was behind him but didn't care one bit. His thoughts were occupied by a certain purple haired beauty

 _'Hmmm I wonder what Seilah is doing now...'_ The last he saw her was in bed... She was unconscious with a 'Fucked up' expression on her face, her eyes rolled all the way up and her tongue out of her mouth. No one could blame her though, after all, he pounded her extra hard. Even harder than their first time and he didn't even force her too! She was the one who asked for it! Apparently, since she is a demon, her lust increase every time she had sex, something that Natsu was HAPPY to satisfy!

The Dragon Slayer grinned impishly as he punched another door destroying it completly. He couldn't wait to return and have another passionate night with his 'Slutty' demon as he liked to call her.

 _'Does he know how to use doors?'_ Kageyama thought, as he watched from the ceiling. The Eisenwald mage was still in his shadow form. A huge sweat dropped on the back of his head as he watched Natsu laugh and destroy another room. He was also very unnerved to see Natsu's raw strength.

He decided to take action and his shadows began to shift. He planned to hit Natsu from behind.

"I've got yo-Gahhhhh!" before he could even finish and hit Natsu, his back crashed into a wall creating a hole in it. He grunted in pain and looked up only for his eyes to winden as Natsu appeared in front of him in a blur of speed.

"I caught you Dekoyama!" Natsu playfully stated.

"I-i-it's Kageyama!" the Shadow user coughed out. He tried to look annoyed but all what come out was a pained expression.

"Kageyama, Dekoyama, Kapeplama... Where is the diffetence?" Natsu asked with a smirk. He really liked messing with Dark Mages, the faces of anger they made were really funny.

"S-shut up!" Kageyama spat out in anger.

Natsu's playful expression turned into a serious one, "Now why don't you tell me what are your real plans" he 'Kindly' requested.

Kageyama chuckled, "You idiot! No way in hell I'm telling you anything!" he exclaimed on Natsu's face. He was desesperetly trying to buy some time as he knew that this guy may beat Erigor if he ever catch up with him.

"Oh really?" a feral smirk made it's way to his lips and his iris shined with a golden light. The look made Kageyama's blood turn cold, "Do you want me to show me why I am the nightmare of you Dark mages?" he wishpered darkly.

Kageyama shook his head vigorously, "A-alright! I-I tell y-you!" he weezed out, not wanting to face this monster's wrath, "E-erigor-san is not here. H-he is heading toward C-clover T-Town..." he miserably stuttered, fearing what will Natsu do to him if he guessed what their real objective was.

"So your objective was the Guild's Masters, huh?!" snarled Natsu making Kageyama cower in fear. God he loved the fear-struck expression on his face, "How dare You?! I will destroy you!" he raised his hand and gathered energy around it creating a red blade. He brought it down on the horrified Kageyama.

"N-NO Wait!" he shouted in terror but was ignored. He could only close his eyes and wait for his execution but was suprised to feel nothing after a few seconds, instead he heard what sounded like... Laughter. Slowly opening his eyes, they almost poped out of their sockets when he saw Natsu rolling on the ground laughing.

"Y-your f-face! Y-you s-s-should h-have s-seen it!" Natsu managed to speak through his laughter.

Meanwhile Kageyama was gaping at him, he couldn't believe how easily he was tricked...

"Natsu!" Said mage turned to see the group running toward him.

"Good job, Natsu!" Erza told him as she approached Kageyama. A sword appeared in her hand as she stabbed it against the wall beside Kageyama's head, "Dispel the wind barrier without giving us any trouble!" she ordered making him sweat nervously at her seriousness.

 _'That guy and now this woman! What did I do to deserve this?!'_ he thought in despair.

* * *

 ***Clover Canyon***

* * *

"The city of Clover where the Guild Masters are gathered is close!" Erigor said to no one in particular as he walked on the railway leading to Clover Town, "I've recovred most of the magic power that I used creating that wind barrier, so I should sped things up!" his wind Magic flared and in an instant, he was flying at an incerdible speed, "You fools who took our jobs and our rights...Just you wait! The God of Death will purge you!"

* * *

 ***Back at Oshibana Stations***

* * *

"What?!" Mirajane and Erza shouted at Kageyama.

The Shadow user flinched at their outburst, "I-i-it's true, I don't have enough magical power to dispel all the wind barrier!" he told them while flailing his arms around. He was really telling the truth, Erigor had used a lot of magic for the barrier since he heard that Salamander will be after them.

Erza and Mira growled in frustration and punched the Shadow mage making his face crash into the ground cracking it a little. Gray sweated a little at this, hoping that he wouldn't be the next one they take their frustration on.

"Hmm Lucy why don't you use your Spirits?" Natsu asked the busty blonde.

"But what can my Spirits do?" Lucy asked in confusion. She didn't have any Spirit that could dispel barrier as far as she remembered.

"What about that Gorilla like maid?"

"Gorilla like maid?" the blonde muttered before realization hit her, "Ah! You mean the maid we saw on the Everlue Mission!" she exlaimed in hope, as she remembered the maid's ability.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Gray asked while Erza and Mira looked on in confusion.

"It's a Spirit that can dive underground, and dig holes. So we could escape under this wind wall." Natsu explained. He could just burn this wind, but he wanted to give Lucy a chance to show her strength.

"Really?! That's actually a good idea!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Lucy! Summon that Spirit!" Erza ordered.

"I would, but I don't have the Key!" Lucy sputtered. After they found some hope, she was the one to crush it.

"Hmm? You didn't give her the Key Happy?" Natsu asked as he turned to the cat.

Happy had the denecy to smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "Aye! I forgot to give it to her.." he reached into his green pack. After rifling through the pack for a moment, he pulled pull out a golden zodiac key and handed it to Lucy.

"It's really Virgo's Key! Where did you get it?!" asked the blonde in slight shock.

"Virgo wanted you to have it." Happy said with a wave, "Although I don't know why she want a fatty like you to have it!" he covered his mouth with his paws and giggled.

"SHUT UP STUPID CAT!" screamed the blonde angrily.

"Waaah!" Happy flew toward Mirajane's chest, "Mira-chan! Save me! Fatty's being mean!"

Mirajane smirked in amusement, it was really funny seeing the bickering between those two, "Don't worry Happy. She won't hurt you!" she patted his head earning her some purrs from the cat.

Lucy huffed, the nerve of that cat! How dare he insult her figure! It wasn't her fault that her breasts were huge!

Natsu chuckled at the two, "Anyway Lucy." he spoke getting the blonde's attention, "Since Ever-shitbor whatever his name is, was arrested, their contract were broken. So she come to my home and gave me the Key." he continued Happy's explanation. Though Virgo kept staring at his hair with an odd look that he couldn't understand.

"I see... Open! Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!" a light shone slightly blinding the others. When it died down -a petite maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wearing a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron- appeared. Lucy and Happy stared in shock.

"E-eh?!"

"Oho, you lost a lot of weight!" Natsu smirked. But he wasn't excepting for Virgo to shot at him and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Pink hair... We must be destined! Marry me!" she said much to his shock and two other girls jealousy.

"Excuse me..?" Natsu was completely baffled by turn of events. Why the hell is this happening?! And in front of Erza and Mira no less!

"Hah! Natsu! I didn't know you had it in you! You even got a Celestial Spirit!" Gray laughed at the scene, completely forgoting about Lullaby and Erigor.

The Dragon Slayer glared at the ice mage. He didn't need to add salt to the wound, damn it!

"Marriage?!" two ominous auras began wavering off the Knight and the Demon. Their eyes bathed in red light as they glared the maid. Natsu gulped, maybe he shouldn't have mentionned anything about Virgo?

"Husband, punish me after we marry!" as it wasn't enough, Virgo pulled some chains from whoever know and handed them to Natsu.

"I'm going to kill her!" both growled as they launched themeselves at the maid. Luckily, Lucy was able to close the door before anything happen.

Natsu sighed in relief, that was a close one! He looked at Erza and Mira only to see them glaring at him with stares of pure evil.

"Who was that woman?" Erza asked darkly. Her eyes darkened with every passing second.

"Yeah, explain Natsu." Mirajane followed with her own glare as she tapped the ground with her foot.

Natsu's sweat dropped, not knowing how to answer, "Uhh.. She is a Celestial Spirit... " he started but trailed off at the end.

Erza and Mira growled and stomped toward him.

"I know she is a damn Celestial Spirit! I meant why she was calling you her husband!" Mirajane shouted. She was the only one who is allowed to marry him!

"And what did she meant by punishing?!" Erza exclaimed as she pointed a Sword at him. Her body was slightly shaking as a part of her perverted mind was sending her images of the act. Her face turned as red as her hair as she imagined Natsu... punishing her. Those erotic novels she borrowed from Levy were doing numbers on her mind.

Lucy, Gray and Happy were watching this with various of emotions. Lucy was gaping at the three, there was also a pang of pain in her chest that she didn't know what was it. Gray for his part was watching with great amusement. He was always annoyed at Natsu's Luck for having almost all the woman, but he saw all the funny moments flame brain had with women, he come to enjoy it. As for Happy, well he was...munching on another fish.

"What do you think he did to Virgo?" Lucy questionned the ice mage. She still couldn't believe what happened, the Spirit literaly ignored her existance and jumped o Natsu!

"I wouldn't know." Gray replied with a smirk, "All I know is that it's funny to see Natsu deal with women!" This made Lucy's sweat drop.

"Aye Sir! That's Natsu alright! Getting all the women" Happy cheered pissing off Lucy slightly.

"No! He don't!" she screamed at him.

"Why are you so upset? Afraid that Natsu is going to be taken from you?" Gray teased causing her to developp a furious blush on her cheeks.

"W-w-what?! N-no W-way!" Lucy stuttered as she denied the claims.

"Then why are blushing?" Gray didn't even miss a beat.

"I-I'm not!" Lucy's words didn't match her actions though as her face turned unhealthily red.

"She liiiiiiike him~" Happy teased the poor blonde.

"S-shut up! Shouldn't we be more focused on the mission now?!" Lucy screamed, desesperetly trying to change the subject they were in.

At the mention of the mission, everyone but Natsu froze as they remembered the problem they had.

"Shit! I completely forgot!" Gray exlaimed.

"What do we now?! If we won't get rid of this wind barrier, Erigor will really activate Lullaby!" Erza raged, feeling slightly angry at herselffor forgoting the task at hand.

"Natsu, can you do something about it?" Lucy asked hopefully as she looked at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu sighed as he slowly walked toward the raging wind and help his right palm against the wind. His magic flared in intensity causing the temperature to rise. Then his Fire magic began to coat the entire wind barrier. When finished, it looked like a Fire tornado instead of wind. The others were slightly uncomfortable with the heat, their clothes were slowly melting and their skins shined with sweat. Even the Station wasn't spared from the heat as it began to smolder. Finally the barrier began to fade away and the temperature returned to a bearable level, allowing the others to finally breath freely.

"W-wow!" Lucy breathed in awe.

"Aye! Natsu is the Strongest!" Happy cheered.

"Great job, Natsu!" Mirajane patted him on the back.

"As always Natsu, you are amazing!" Erza 'hugged' Natsu by smashing his face against her armored chest. Natsu grunted in pain but did nothing to stop her.

"Perfect! How do we do this?" Gray grinned in excitement.

"Hmmm you know what? I am going to stop with Erigor. Meanwhile, you guys find another four-wheeler and follow me." Natsu told the group getting nods.

"That might be the best course of action right now." Erza approved.

"Kick his ass hard, Natsu!" Mirajane ordered with her usual smirk earning her a thump up from Natsu.

"Tch! I wanted to fight that wind bastard!" Gray grumbled.

"Too bad for you, Ice for brain!" Natsu teased.

"How are you going to catch Erigor?" Lucy asked in slight confusion.

"Do you need my help Natsu?" Happy flew toward Natsu.

"There is no need. Stay with them." The Fire Mage patted the cat's head before turning to Lucy, "And this how I will follow Erigor, Lucy." Fire engulfed Natsu's whole form in a huge sphere before it exploded in the air like a blazing meteor leaving a burning crater from the impact.

"Cool!" Mirajane commented to which Lucy nodded vigorously.

Gray scoffed and muttered about showing off.

Erza smiled slightly, "Come on, we need to find a four-wheeler!"

* * *

 ***With Erigor***

* * *

The wind mage was flying over the tracks leading toward Clover Town. He was flying with the most fatest he could muster as he didn't want to encouter Salamander. He heard some stories about how feared he was among the Dark guilds. At first he thought it was only because those mages who fought him were plain weaklings, but when he heard about how even one of the strongest Dark Guild in Fiore -Grimoire Heart- tried to recruit him in their ranks, he knew that the stories about Natsu Dragneel's power weren't exaggerated. So he didn't want to take any chances now and ruin all what he planned.

He increased his speed even more, but felt an immense heat behind. He briefly stopped and looked behind him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a meteor heading straight at him. Erigor didn't know what to do, the speed of the meteor dwindles his by far. He watched in slight confusion as it changed it's trajectory and flew high above him.

 _'Shit!'_ he mentally cursed as the meteor descended at him. He tried to run but he just watched helplessly as it approached him.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as it crashed on him, he could feel his skin melt from the intensity of the heat. His body. His body was sent spiraling quickly toward the tracks below him. The tracks were destroyed and cracks appeared all around the bridge. A shockwave was generated from the impact.

Erigor coughed up blood, _'W-what monstrous strength!'_ he struggled to make even think as his body felt like he was hit by a real meteorite. He slowly sat up and looked at what hit him, the meteor descended on the tracks. It began to dissipate and Natsu appeared from its flames.

"Y-you! How did you escape my wind barrier?!" Erigor demended in anger and disbelief as he panted. He did put most of his magic in that wall and it wasn't enough.

Natsu snorted amusingly, "That little wind of yours was waaay too weak to stop me." he mocked with a smirk.

"Tch! What do you think of this then?!" Erigor shouted angrily as he performed several gestures with his left hand's fingers. Then he moved his open hand towards the Dragon Slayer, **"Storm Bringer!"** he shouted the name of his attack and huge purple magic circle appeared in front of him and from it a powerful tornado was generated, which spined as it traveled toward the unmoving Natsu. It striked him and continued to spin.

Erigor waited for Natsu to be sent flying so he could finish him off with the scythe, but he stared with saucer-wide eyes as his attack turned completely into flames. It become a tornado of Fire, to Erigor's horror and fear, the tornado sped toward him in a speed that he couldn't dodge.

His eyes were wide in sheer agony and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain as the Flames devoured him. His own attack were returned to him as he was being cut by blades inside the inferno.

After it disspeared, Erigor dropped on his knees, his mouth opened in ragged breaths. His clothes were almost all burned, the only article of clothing that stayed untouched were his long worn black skirt.

He lifted his head just enough to glare at Natsu who was looking at him blankly while cleaning his right ear with his pinky finger. The bored look served to enrage the wind mage. He stood using his scythe that was miraculously intact from the previous attack.

"Y-you think you had won, you little shit?!" he shouted as he prepared another attack. He crossed his hands before him, by doing this, many air currents began to gather around him, creating a hurricane that surrounded his entire body, **"Storm Mail!"**

Erigor hoped that his new "Armor" would intimidate his enemy, but he was both angry and annoyed at seeing no change in Natsu's attitude. He swore he was going to wipe off that look from his face and destroy him.

While clad in his Storm Mail, Erigor summoned forth his Magic Seal by swinging his arms, then from it shot forth a barrages of wind blades that took a compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort, " **Storm Shred!** Let's see if you could handle this, you Fairy bastard!" Erigor shouted as he fired blade after blade toward Natsu.

"What a pain in the ass..." muttered the Dragon Slayer as he watched the blades approaching him. He dodged the approaching blades of wind that shot towards him with super speed, intended to pierce his body. Natsu kept swaying left and right, easily dodging most of them. A few pierced his clothes, but none of them could hit him and even if they did, his body was too sturdy to be pierced by such a weak attack. Finally, after dodging the last projectiles, he stared at the wind mage, "Is that all? How pathetic. All what you Dark mages can do is talk and talk and then talk some more, then when you find some clearly stronger than you. You run away like bitches."

"What did you say?!" Erigor roared in rage as he shot toward Natsu, still in his Storm Mail, "You from legal Guilds don't know anything!" his wind flared even more as he sped toward Natsu attendimg to smash him in pieces.

"And I am not interested in knowing." Natsu as he placed one foot back and brought his arm back as and clenched his hand in a fist readieting it, he unleashed a powerful uppercut in Erigor's cheek, completely ignoring the wind. The silver haired mage's face contorted grotesquely around Natsu's fist resulting in a very loud crack. Erigor was sent flying a mile away, his armor fading out all the way until he crashed in the tracks with a loud thud.

 _'S-so T-this is the p-power of a D-dragon S-s-slayer...'_ that was the last thought of Erigor before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Natsu blow out a sigh before looking at the flute that dropped from Erigor. He narrawed his eyes dangerously, there was something strange about the damn demon. It seemed way stronger than when it was on his previous life. What does this mean?

He slowly approached the flute and held out his palm into it's direction, there was no need to delay it's destruction anymore. Beside, it made him sick just seeing one of his cursed brother's creation. A small sphere of concentrated flames began to form in his palm.

"Natsu!" Erza and Mira's voices stopped the Dragon Slayer from destroying Lullaby as he turned his head to see the magical four-wheeler stop a few meters behind him.

"Oh Hey guys! Sorry but the party is finished!" Natsu smirked before his head was smashed into an enormous pair of breasts.

"Natsu-kun! I knew you could do it!" Mirajane shouted as she held his head tightly. A small smug smirk come to her lips as she swayed her heavinly bosom on Natsu's face and shot a smug look at her red headed rival in love.

Erza growled in anger as she watched the scene. She was the one who should doing that to Natsu! "Leave him alone, you demonic bitch!" shouted the knight as she forcefully took Natsu from the demon much to his relief.

"Who asked you to butt in, Fire crotch?!" Mirajane snarled. How dare this armored freak ruin the moment she had with her man?!

The two completely ignored Lucy, Gray and Happy and continued to bicker back and forth.

"What a lucky bastard..." Gray muttered.

Lucy's sweat dropped as she heard the ice mage, "I don't think you should be envious of his situation.." her sweat drop grow even more as she watched the knight slam Natsu's head in her armored chest.

"Aye! Why don't you join them Lucy?" Happy 'innocently' asked.

Lucy looked at him like he was from another planet, "M-me?! Why would I?!" Just the thought of rivaling with the two strongest women in Fairy Tail made her tremble in fear. Although, there was a part of her was telling her to screw them and take Natsu for herself.

"Because you liiiiiiike Natsu! That's why!" chirped Happy.

"S-shut it you damn cat!" a furiously blushing Lucy cried as she chased the blue cat around, who just kept teasing her.

Gray smirked in amusement, maybe working in a team with those guys wasn't so bad after all...

They all stopped what they were doing when they heard some laughter and the sound of an engine roaring noise. The group was shocked when they saw Kageyama riding the four-wheeler.

"HAHAHAHA! You let your guards down, flies!" he laughed and showed them a certain flute over his shoulder, "Lullaby is mine now!"

"Kageyama!" Lucy shouted, "How could you do that after we saved you?!" Her shouts were completely ignored.

"You bastard!" Gray shouted angrily as he couldn't believe that they were so careless.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Mirajane raged as she glared at the retreating four-weeler.

"We're going after him!" Natsu ordered getting nods from everyone.

* * *

 ***Clover Town***

* * *

Kageyama panted as he stepped out of the four-wheeler, he had managed to make it to Clover Town. It most of his magical power, but it was worth it. He walked into a forest until he come to a stop where he saw the regular meeting building. He was thankful that the Fairy Tail's mages were so naïve. They took him with them after he was knocked out and he woke up just as the vehicule come to a stop. He couldn't believe that Erigor lost so easily, but that didn't discourage him. He was going to kill those geezers no matter what it takes.

He sighed in relief when he saw the meeting was still going, 'Alright, the tune of Lullaby should easily reach them from here' he thought to himself as he stoff over the building. He was about to sign the Lullaby when he nearly jumped out of his skin as laughter surged from behind him.

"Bwahahahaha!" Kageyama spun around and saw Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail sitting on a tree stump looking at a Magazine. His eyes scanning over the pictures of some beautiful young women wearing skimpy outfits, "Those girls are real eye-catchers!" the old man let out a perverted giggle, "Young mages of today have really leveled up on both terms of skill and looks!" hearts began to come out of his body a he sighed in bliss, "Photo spreads are really the best..." His eyes suddenly widened as he remembered the news that Lisanna had dilevered. He jumped of the tree stump, "No, no, no! I don't have time for such things. I have to find where those destructive brats have gone to!" He felt a presence behind him and panicked a little.

 _'Isn't he Fairy Tail's master, Makarov?!'_ Kageyama recognized the old man before letting out a tired sigh, _'Fate probably won't let me escape these flies, eh?'_

"No! It' _s_ not what you think!" Makarov flailed his arms around in panic, "This is all part pf my studies!" he continued spewing out nonesense.

 _'You don't have to justify!'_ Kageyama sweat dropped before he sighed, "Ano... Would you like to listen to me play?" he asked 'innocently' as he showed Makarov the flute.

"Hmmm?" Makarov looked in confusion.

"I-I really want someone to listen to me play!" Kageyama slightly sttutered in nervousness.

"That's one eerie flute you have there." Makarov pointed out with a freaked out face.

"It may look funny, but it's sound is wonderful." the black haired mage continued to persuade the master.

"I'm in hurry. But I suppose one song will be okay."

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

"There he is!" Gray shouted as he saw Kageyama in front of Makarov ready to use Lullaby.

"Master!" Erza exclaimed.

"We need to stop him now!" Mirajane said as she prepared to jump in.

"Shhhh!" Bob, the master of Blue Pegasus appeared in front of the group, "You youngesters hang back. Makarov got this!"

"Master Bob!" Erza said in slight surprise.

Natsu sweated a little. He didn't want to deal with this ...gay. He quickly brought Erza and Mirajane in front of him like shields.

"That's Blue Pegasus's Master?!" Lucy incredulously asked as she watched the strange ...man flirt with Gray who was freaking out.

"What did you mean by Master got this?" Mirajane asked as she puched master Bob back from going after Natsu.

"Exactly what you heard!" the group turned to the owner of the voice and saw the master of Quatro Cerberus, GoldMine.

They watched as Makarov gave a speech that made the Eisenwald's mage fell on his knees in defeat.

"Master!" Makarov turned his head in shock as he saw his brats coming toward him.

"GAAH! What are you doing here?!" he shouted at them with bulging eyes.

"That was amazing, Master! Your words were so moving!" Erza exclaimed as she slammed the poor old man's head into her armored chest.

"It's hurts!" Makarov groaned in pain.

"Well I guess that settles everything." Gray smirked. another mission was a success, he thought.

"Humph! That was easy as pie!" Mirajane said. She couldn't wait to go back to Magnolia and have some...fun with her Natsu.

Natsu was the only one silent as he stared at the flute. He was waiting for it to tronsfrom so he could pulverise it. However, there something else that he sensed, or rather someone... A very small menacing smirk crossed his lips, this will be interesting, he thought before he made some strange movemonts with his right hand seemingly preparing a technique of some sort. A red light shined on his abdomen for a few seconds before. No one noticed it but Makarov whose eyes widened in slight shock when he recognized the movement of Natsu and the spell.

As he was about to quietly question Natsu, a menacing laugh was heard from the Lullaby and a thick amount of black smoke oozing from it.

"Nothing but a bunch of weaklings! All of you!" the voice come out of the flute and shocked every person present except for Natsu.

"T-they flute! It talked!" Lucy exclaimed as fear began to form into her very core.

"I told you before Lucy. Lullaby is a Living Magic, it's true form is about to be revealed." Natsu spoke as he put a hand on Lucy's right shoulder making her relax a little.

True to his word, the smoke that was coming out of Lullaby began to take shape. An extremely tall tree-like monster like appeared. It has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There was also many cutouts in its body.

The demon let out a roar, "I'm starving! I will devour all of your souls!"

"Damn that's thing is huge!" Mirajane exclaimed. She considered the thought of taking it over when Natsu said that It had a demon form, but after seeing this disgusting form, she quickly wiped out the idea.

"Gray, Lucy! Take everyone out of here!" Erza ordered the two.

"Hai!" Lucy accepted immediately. Knowing that she wouldn't be much of a help to them.

"Don't boss me around!" the ice mage said angrily but complied with the red haired woman's order when she darkly glared at him.

"Oi! You two should go with them!" Natsu said as he looked at Erza and Mira from the corner of his eyes.

"Eh? But I didn't get to destroy anything!" Mirajane pouted cutely at him.

"I can't let you fight it alone Natsu!" Erza sternly stated.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle him all alone." Natsu said before adding mentally, _'And I wanna see If my suspicious are right.'_

"But-" any protests from the two were cut off when Natsu gave them a hard stare clearly indicating that he won't budge from his decision.

They both nodded and sped off toward the others.

"Flame-brain is fighting alone?" Gray asked the two women when they arrived.

"Yes." Erza simply replied.

"B-but why?" Lucy asked. Not understanding why he would fight that monster alone, "Shouldn't we help him?"

Mirajane snorted, "That man is way too stuborn. Beside, I don't think he would need our help."

"Aye Sir! Natsu beat that guy!" Happy cheered for his foster father.

Natsu watched as the demon destroyed not one but two mountains with a magic beam scaring off the royal army. It was like he thought, the Etherious was a little stronger than his previous timeline and it made him excited.

"Oi! You freaking tree monster!" he shouted.

His shout served for it porpuse as Zeref's Akuma turned his head to him.

"You insect dare to insult me?!" Lullaby roared as he lifted his right fist before lunging it down on Natsu. A colossal blast resulted from the impact releasing a hurricane of air.

"Natsu!" the Fairy Tail's mages shouted, fearing for their friend's safety.

Their worries vanished when the Dragon Slayer jumped from the explosion until he stopped above the demon, he lifted two fingers anda huge fireball was sent at the Etherious's arm engulfing it in an explosion of flames.

Natsu smirked as he watched the result of his attack. Nothing. Or rather, the wound his attack made healed almost immediately, _'It's look like small attacks like this won't do much. Well, I can atleast use a bit more of my strength.'_ Natsu thought as he landed on the ground.

"You have a tasty soul! I'm gonna eat it first!" Lullaby said and opened his mouth. A horrible sound resoned all over the Town making people cover their ears in pain.

"Man, that's one shitty voice." Natsu grimaced at the sound, "Let's dance!" he shouted before disappearing in a blur of speed. He appeared right in front of the demon's face. Flames swirled around his drawn back fist until it took a shape of a flame orb. He thrusted his fist on the Etherious's face. The force of the punch was so hard that it sent Lullaby flying back with a pained roar of pain. Natsu didn't relent. He disspeared in a blur again.

He appeared above the flying demon and smashed his other fist into his giant's chest sending him hurling into the ground with a loud crash. Cracks appeared on the ground from the body's impact, **"Fire Fist!"** Natsu shouted and punchesd the air, releasing a giant, high-speed Fire blast in the shape of an over-sized version of his fist, which made contact with Lullaby's torso generating a massive explosion of flames. Lullaby roared in pain as he took the full blunt of the attack.

The team and the Guild Masters watched in awe and shock mixed. For the ones who knew Natsu for years, it was for a lesser extent, however the Guild Masters were speechless at the strength and power of Natsu Dragneel. They felt jealousy for Makarov to have such a talented mage in his ranks and judging by the annoying smirk Makarov sported on his face, he knew exactly what they were thinking.

"A-amazing!" Lucy exclaimed in aweas she watched the explosions

"W-what destructive power!" sttutered Kageyama with wide eyes as he watched the destruction that Natsu's magic did. He could understand why Erigor was defeated so easily.

Erza and Mira just smirked. They weren't suprised by the display, instead they were proud that their man was letting such an impact on other people. Gray scoffed, but anyone close could see a tiny smile on his face.

Natsu still in air felt a spike of magical power. He looked down, the smoke slightly blinding him from seeing Lullaby, however he could tell that the demon was gathering energy in his mouth.

He was proved to be right when a giant Magic Seal appeared in front of Lullaby's mouth, a magical beam was sent toward him through it. Natsu in response sent a concentrated blast of flames.

The two attacks met in a bright flash as they clashed violently against one another. The ground shook and debris flew everywhere as a hurricane of air was realesed from clash. The two attacks continued to fight for dominance for quite some time before finally exploding into a massive bright sphere.

Natsu still in the air had a slight hard time trying to not be blown away by the shockwave. When it finally stopped, the Dragon Slayer fell on the ground creating a crater beneath him.

Then his eyes shot to his right side as a massive fist made it's way toward him. He stopped it with his stretched palm. A shockwave followed cracking the ground.

"You impudent little fool!" Lullaby roared angrily and in slight frustration. The Etherious wasn't excepting a human to be this strong. He lifted his other fist and sent at Natsu.

Natsu menacingly smirked as another orb of flames covered his fist, he placed one leg back and met Lullaby's fist with his own. The two fists met and a chaotic shockwave of flames and purple like sparks was generated from the impact. Lullaby loudly roared as he put more force behind his fist in attemp to overpower his foe. But no matter how much power he put into it, he couldn't make the Dragon Slayer budge.

Natsu's smirk widened as he watched the Etherious trying desesperetly to crash him with his fist. He increased both the intensity and quantity of his Flames making the beast's arm shake and tremble before being consumed in a concussive explosion of Fire. Lullaby stumbled back from both the pain and the pressure of the explosion. His arm slowly turning to ashes.

Natsu didn't even let him rest a second as he clenshed his fist and engulfed it in a copious amount of fire, he then punched in the direction of Lullaby's other arm. The mass amount of fire hit it's target spot on encasing it in an extremely large sphere of scathing flames. Zeref's demon could only roar again as both his arms were reduced to nothing more than ashes.

Seeing his arms useless, Lullaby opened his mouth and gathered energy. A ball was formed before a massive beam of magic was sent toward the Fire Mage.

To everyone's watching -Even who knew of Natsu's power beforehand- Igneel's son only lifted his hand and slapped the beam, completely redirecting in another direction where it exploded in a gigantic blast.

"I-impossible!" Lullaby stammered in shock and fear, not believing what his three owneyes showed him, "Y-you monster!"

A huge vein poped in his forehead and devlopped a twitch of both his eyebrows as he head the remark. Did this freaking shit forgot what he was in the first place?! Giving an unearthly growl, Natsu disspeared in thin air before appeared in front of the Etherious's face, "How dare you insult me?!" he shouted with white angry eyes as he sent a flaming rounhouse kick at the demon causing him to reel backwards.

Deciding to finish off this vermin, still in the air, **"Fire Blast!"** Natsu shouted as he ignited both his hands in blazing flames. He then began to swing his arms around sending an extremely large stream of flames that was drawn into a spiral. It grow larger and larger as it traveled toward Lullaby.

Zeref's Etherious tried to stop the attack by firing several magical bullets from his mouth but they were consumed by the Flames. He could do nothing as the spiral approached him, his arms were burned and his powers were useless against Natsu, he roared in agony as he was consumed in a gigantic vortex of Fire burning every single inch of his body.

The explosion covered a colossal space of earth. The heat ematting from the Flames made the forest around them burn and melt. When the Fire began to dissipate, it revealed to the observers what was left of Lullaby.

Absolutely nothing. There was nothing left from Zeref's Akuma, not even ashes remained. It was as his very existance was wiped out. With a small smirk, Natsu landed on the ground and turned around walking toward his friends.

"Fantastic!" Makarov commented as Natsu slowly walked to them.

"Oh my! How wonderful!" Bob put both his hands on his cheeks.

"He beat one of Zeref's demons easily! you have an Impressive mage, Makarov!" GoldMine said souding impressed and a little bit jealous. He didn't have any mage of this caliber in his own guild, that wasn't fair.

 _'That was nothing... '_ Makarov smirked. Not even he knew of Natsu's full power. The brat only used Fire magic and didn't need his Dragon Slayer Magic. Makarov doubted that Clover would be in one piece if Natsu decided to use his Dragon magic, "How do you like that?! Amazing, huh?!" he bragged at his fellow geezers.

"As excepted from Fairy Tail's stronges! Super cool!" Lucy exclaimed as she and the others ran at Natsu.

"Aye Sir! Natsu is the Strongest!" Happy flew and hugged Natsu.

"Natsu! You are amazing! as excepted from my hubby!" Mirajane smirked and smashed Natsu's head into her mouth watering bust causing a certain redhead to growl at her.

"Thank you, Natsu. We wouldn't had won without you!" Erza pulled Natsu at her and 'unknowingly' slammed his head into her breastplate.

"Ughh... " groaned Natsu.

"Tch! You did good for a match stick!" Gray smirked at his rival.

"Oh, shut it! Snow balls!" Natsu shot back creating an argument between them.

Makarov smiled at his 'children' but it was soon replaced by a small frown, _'That spell he used before... '_ Makarov thought as he remembered the magic Natsu used before beating Lullaby, _'That was sealing magic, he used it to seal his own magic! Why did he do that? I can't help but think that he is hiding something... '_

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the End of the Lullaby Arc!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! The fighting scenes were a bit rushed. I apologize. But I will try to improve them!  
**

 **please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **I come back with a new chapter!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

 ***At Era***

* * *

"Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but the source of the problem still remains!" a council member exclaimed rather loudly as he looked at his collegues. The Magic Council had gathered to discuss the recent events, mainly the destruction of Eisenwald, "The dark guild are still too many!" he continued getting nods of agreement in return.

"Then we must find a way to eradicate them all at once!" another one suggested making some of them sigh at his idiocy and the ridiculous idea.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Yajima asked his fellow Council member, wanting to know of this so Oh great idea.

"Anyway, it'd be intolerable if Zeref's magic fell into their hands again!" Org said as he tapped the ground with his staff. It was still a mystery to them at how those Dark Guilds get their hands of Zeref's Magics.

"How could they obtain such magic that easily in the first place?" Yajima asked in clear disbelief.

"Responsibilityfor it goes all the way up to the administration." a member with cat ears named Michello stated, afraid of being kicked out of the Council because of the incident.

"In any case..." Every person in the room turned to the owner of the voice to see Siegrain who had an annoying smile on his face, "It seems that this time, we were saved by that thorn in our side, Fairy Tail." he informed them, enjoying the annoying faces they made as he spoke the Fairy Tail's name.

"They destroyed an entire dark guild with only 5 or 6 people. They are extremely powerful." Ultear added with a small smile, "Their strongest mage, Natsu Dragneel eliminated both Erigor and Lullaby all by himself and without getting even a scratch in the process... " she finished trying her best to not smirk at her 'Collegues' shouts of anger.

"I know you have trouble admitting it, but it's a fact. If Lullaby had killed the Guild Masters, the situation would've been very serious. It would've cost the heads of many of us here." Siegrain stated eliciting growls from them.

"Nonsense! You're saying that the Council is also responsible?!" one of the nine members exclaimed angrily.

"I've heard enough! Their tendency for wanton destruction has once again given me a headache!" Org shouted with tick marks on his head, "We must do something about this!"

"In other words, we'll repay them Kindly..." Siegrain smirked.

* * *

 ***Magnolia***

* * *

Lucy woke up in a beautiful morning and got dressed in a white and blue blouse with a blue skirt, she completed her outfit with black boots. She then wrote a letter to her deceased Mother, telling her about the adventures she had with her new friends.

After finishing, she decided to go shopping and relax in her home. When she got up and turned around, she saw Natsu seating on her couch drinking a cup of tea and Gray next to him... naked.

Like usual, she yelled at them and beat up Gray a little before ordering them to get the hell out, but when Natsu gave her a charming smile that made her heart flutter, she immediately calmed down and asked them what they wanted.

Apparently, Gray was just visiting to see if Mirajane told him the truth about her apartment, and Natsu told her that he needed her for something important much to her slight surprise.

That's why she was now walking a few feets behind the Dragon Slayer as they went to a deep part of Magnolia's forest. It surprised Lucy that a place like that existed, though her surprise turned to shock when she saw the state of it.

It looked like hell rose in it...

Her eyes scanned over the numerous craters, making it slightly hard to walk in the earth, the soil was pitch black as if it was burnt. Lucy noted that there was no trees anywhere or rather, they were all destroyed. Her eyes then shot forward, a part of this forest was on Fire. She never saw flames like that, they were black and she could feel the heat from them even at this distance. All this made her wonder what the hell happened here?

"It's my training area. I use this place to practice my Dragon Slayer Magic and... Other things." Natsu spoke as if reading the blonde's mind. He sweat dropped when he saw the state of the forest, it always amazed even him at how much destruction he could cause.

Lucy nodded. If he was as strong as what rumors say he was, then this rampage would be possible. However, she was still confused about something, "W-why did we come here?" she had a bad feeling about all this.

Natsu's demeanor suddenly changed. His eyes held such seriousness that it only intensified the uneasy feeling of Lucy, "Lucy..." Natsu's voice was sharp enough to make her shiver, "You said the other day that you want to join me on my missions, right?" he asked to which she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Then do you think you are strong enough to assist me?" His question caught her off guard completely.

"I-I..." Lucy didn't know how to answer. After her mission with them, she realized how weak she was compared to the Fairy Tail's Mages. She did her best to ignore the painful pangs of shame she felt when all she did on that mission was to watch as they fought. All her life, she tried to get her father to notice her instead of training and trying to improve her skills in combat thinking that her current powers were enough to deal with anything, that all come crashing down when she saw the magnitude of power Natsu and the others held.

Natsu sighed heavily as he saw the conflict in her eyes. He steeled his resolve as he knew that what was coming will be a little hard for Lucy, "Remember the Lullaby mission, Lucy. Tell me, what did you do on it?" he asked and continued when he got no answer, "I will tell you. You didn't do Shit! You let all of us do the work while watching. You were completely... Useless." his voice was cold enough to freeze water as he spoke.

Lucy almost heard her heart break from Natsu's cold but true words. His words were like a knife that was stabbed directly in her heart. Her eyes were starting to become watery as she hung her head down accepting that she was worthless.

"One hit." Natsu suddenly spoke getting the blonde to look at him with her watery eyes, "I'm challenging to a small fight. If you manage to land one hit me or even make me move from my spot, then you will still be able to do jobs with me. If you can't, then I can do everything I want to you..." he stopped briefly just enough to get the blonde to look at him, "Even If I kick you out of the Guild." he finished his conditions.

Lucy's heart stopped at the last part. He would even kick her out of the one Guild she always dreamed of joining?! She looked at him with wide eyes as she weakly whispered, "Y-y-you c-can't!"

"Yes. I can, you have only twenty minutes and It's been five minutes!"

Lucy gulped. She was intimidated at the prospect of fighting the strongest man in Fairy Tail and knew that it won't be easy.

* * *

 ***Ten Minutes Later***

* * *

Lucy screamed in pain as she was hit in the chin by an open palm strike from Natsu. She naively thought that she could at least make him move from the ground he stood on, but she was wrong...so wrong!

The Dragon Slayer was a force of nature in her eyes. He just stood with his arms crossed. All the attacks her Spirits sent at him were shrugged off easily with no damage at all. Taurus was beaten in one single punch that broke his axe and sent him flying all the way to the Celestial Spirit World. Aquarius's water attacks were evaporated five feets before they reached him and Virgo just... Hugged him and asked him to punish and marry her. That's why she decided to 'fight' him with her fists, but she failed yet again.

Lucy slowly stood up, panting heavily. Her outfit was torn apart. Her golden hair was dirty, and in disarray. She was sweating from every part of her body, covered in grime, and multiple bruises on her soft skin. However, that mattered little to her as she glared at Natsu. He seemed uninterested in the fight if the bored look on his face was any indication.

With a battle cry, she ran at him with her arm cocked back. She shot it forward aiming at his face, to which Natsu swayed his head to the side. Lucy didn't stop as she swiped her other fist, this time, Natsu didn't dodge but caught her fist and firmly gripped it. He raised the shocked blonde like she weigh nothing and slammed her down on the ground roughly, cracks appeared on the ground from the impact.

Lucy coughed in shock and pain. struggled to her feet slowly. There was no way she could lose this! Her dream of making her Mother proud was at stake! She didn't care if she lose this fight, all she had to do was to land a single hit or atleast force the monster she was fighting to move a tiny bit.

With a shout, she kicked herself into a handstand to strike out with one of her legs at Natsu while upside down. He easily blocked her leg with his forearm. She was far from done as she flipped back onto her feet and continued her assault with her fists.

Natsu smiled as he blocked every single punch. Her attacks needed a little more power and he was sure she would take on a lot of her previous opponents without losing. And this was what he was going to help her with.

Seconds dragged to minutes and Lucy was growing more and more desperate. No matter what trick she tried to use, Natsu wouldn't budge. It made her ashamed, sure he was the strongest, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't even make him move! She grunted in as she slid back a few feets from a punch that she barely blocked. Her eyes widened in shock when Natsu suddenly vanished and appeared behind her.

He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Time's up." the words stunned Lucy for a minute before fear and despair filled her body as she lost hope. He was going to kick her out of the guild for being so weak. She collapsed into her knees, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. She slowly turned her head and looked at him with watery and pleading eyes.

Natsu locked eyes with her for what seemed like minutes before letting a loud sigh, "I am impressed, Lucy. You did better than I expected." he commented with a grin. Lucy was shocked for a moment, she expected to be yelled at not this, "When you understood that your Spirits won't help you much, you changed the strategy. And even though you had no chance, you didn't give up. Such a quality is what a Fairy Tail Mage."

Lucy was thankful for his words but she still felt conflicted, "B-but…I'm still too weak.." she whispered in shame as she hung her head low.

"That can be fixed." Natsu smiled when he saw the hopeful glint in her brown eyes.

"How?"

"I will help you of course. And even if I am not available, you can ask Erza or Mira and maybe even Gray. I am sure they will help you whenever you want." he informed.

"Then you are not going to kick me out?" she asked and was completely caught off guard when he laughed out loud.

"Who do you think I am? The Master? I can't kick people out of the guild! Beside Makarov will kill me if I ever do something like that... He would be furious for losing such a big breasted woman..." he muttered the last part with a sweat drop in the back of his head as he imagined the old man yelling at him for losing such a busty woman.

Lucy was a little miffed at being tricked another time, but it didn't explain why he would say something so scary, "T-then why did you tell me that?"

"Fear can motivate someone a lot. I wanted you to fight until the end and was successful. I now know all the openings that you have in your style, so I can help you fix them." Natsu explained much to her awe, "Anyway Lucy. I hope this was a good lesson for you. Being a mage and a Fairy Tail one is not an easy task! Death is always looming over us. All I am asking you is that you take your training more seriously." he finished and extended a hand to help her get to her feet.

After She got up, he held her in a firm grip and stared into her eyes seriously making her blush slightly, "Listen, you have a great potential to become a strong mage, so don't let it go to waste. If you get serious you will catch up to the other's level in no time." he grinned as she looked away in embarrassment. Could she really become stronger if she trained seriously?

"Believe in yourself. You can do it." Natsu spoke as if reading her mind. He put his hands on her cheeks and began to clean her face from the grime that was there. Lucy's cheeks turned as red as Erza's hair from the intimate gesture, however she did nothing to stop him. In opposite, she leaned into his rough but warm hands, wanting to feel more of the warmth he generated.

She could not stop a whine of disappointment when he removed his hands and turned around, "Let's go now. Take a shower and rest a little, when you want to began training you will find me in the Guild." he actually wanted to go after Erza as he was sure that these idiots from the Council should have arrested her by now.

"Natsu!" the duo snapped their head to the direction of the shout and saw Happy flying toward Natsu.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked. Though, he already knew what was going on. Lucy just looked confused.

"Erza was arrested!" shouted Happy as he flew in circles. Panicking.

"What?!" Lucy was shocked and completely forgot about her exhaustion. She grabbed the blue cat and demanded answers while shaking him.

Natsu exhaled loudly. These geezers were really testing his patience. Though he had a hunch that the blue haired puppet was behind this.

* * *

 ***At Fairy Tail***

* * *

The once loud and cheerful guild was now in dead silence and worry. The mages of Fairy Tail were all inside sitting in front of tables, heads either laying on their hands or on the tables. None of them talked to each other. For the first time in a while, Fairy Tail, the guild that was said to be the loudest and carefree guild in the world, was silent. The silence in the guild felt awkward for Lucy. Ever since she arrived at the guild, it was always rowdy and noisy. There was never a dull moment in the guild. However, after what happened to Erza, there was a good excuse for this guild to be like this.

"Something is really fishy here." Lucy broke the silence, as soon as she separated from Natsu, who told her that he needed to do something, she got to her room and took a shower and immediately went to The Guild wanting to know the details of Erza's arrest. "Can't we do anything?"

"No we can't!" Makarov said as he sat cross leged on the bar counter.

"What are you saying, Master? Once they reach the verdict, it will too late!" she tried to convince the Master to do something.

"It doesn't matter how fast we are. We won't make it in time." Makarov didn't even miss a beat.

"But, can't we tell them?" Lucy was desperate..

"Don't be ridiculous. This is the council we're talking about." Gray responded. He sighed, placing his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand. As much as he wanted to do something, they already got enough problems with the Council, "Even if someone's innocent, once a council member says the opposite, then you're guilty."

"But why?" Elfman wondered outloud, "We've done many things in the past, so why this time?"

"Yeah...I just don't understand." Laki added, frowning in confusion.

"What is that you don't understand?" Makarov interjected. "Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane and you too Lucy...you destroyed the railway leading to Clover and made a mess of Oshibana Station, and don't get me started on the meeting building." he listed all what they have done making Gray and Lucy sweat drop and Mirajane laugh sweetly.

"But why are they blaming Erza when it was all of us who did it?" Lucy asked. What an injustice!

"Well...it was mostly Natsu..." Gray grumbled, they didn't destroy...much.

"Who knows what the council members are thinking?" Makarov sighed. The door suddenly opened and everyone simultaneously whipped their heads towards it. It was Happy who flew at Mirajane.

"Happy?! Where is Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she held the cat in her arms.

"He said he was going after Erza to make sure nothing happen to her. He told to inform you of this. Where is my fish?" Happy said as he looked for his beloved fish ignoring the gaping guild members.

"What?!" everyone but Mirajane and Makarov shouted in shock.

"What the hell is he thinking?!"

"Doesn't he know how much the Council hates him?!"

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Lucy asked the Guild Master.

"No...just leave him be." Makarov answered her.

"He will handle it don't worry.." Mirajane said as she nuzzled her cheek to Happy's. Not worried about anything.

"Just wait this out..." Makarov told them. "...just wait quietly for the outcome." he just hoped that Natsu didn't do anything reckless.

* * *

 ***The Council's Fiore Branch***

* * *

The building was given access to by a double door, topped by a high window with an arched summit, was a long, extremely high corridor with an arched ceiling. To the entrance's right was a highly elaborated wall, with square, hollow sections marked by massive, rectangular pillars, composed of stone in their lower and central part, with the central one taking on a spherical form, and of bricks in the upper part. Some elaborated double doors appear along such wall, with the carpet covering most of the floor's central part extending sideways to reach them; the floor, left exposed, was shown to be composed of large, mildly rounded flat stones. To the wall's front, to the entrance's left, was a colonnade consisting of elongated, majestic pillars. Each of them possesses a round, decorated base, which grows slightly thinner as it goes up just to subsequently return to its original size, topped by an oval section, which sustains the rest of the pillar, intricately decorated in the lower part.

Erza frowned as she was led to the room that she will be judged on. her hands cuffed in front of her. The messenger that was sent to get her was walking next to her. The re-quip wizard didn't know why she was arrested, but whatever it was, it had to be some sort of mistake. She stopped and her eyes widened when she saw a figure hiding in the shadows in front of one of the pillars. She recognized the person and was shocked and angry to see him meet her before her own trial.

"Long time no see, Erza!" Siegrain sarcastically spoke as he pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on. A disgusting smirk plastered on his face.

Erza stiffened and went on guard, she didn't trust the guy the slightest. He may be a Council member, but his attitude and antics are the same as that _'man'_.

"Don't be so on guard. This is just a projection." he explained as he spread his arms which flickered a bit, "Right now, my real body is in Era." he slowly walked forward until he a few feets behind Erza. His back facing hers, "The old men in the next room are also just projections, they would hardly come all the way here for such a small matter." he explained much to the red haired woman's disgust.

"I see. So this is all your doing, huh? What a meaningless farce!" she growled menacingly as she turned to him.

"Don't be so harsh. I'm on Fairy Tail's side." he said with a smirk, loving how much he could make her angry, "But the old men feared that they would share in the blame, so they concocted a plan to push the blame onto someone else by using a scapegoat and picked you instead of Dragneel as you probably know that the Council have some...issues with him" he chuckled a little as he remembered the face of his 'colleagues' when he always mentioned Natsu.

"Shut up!" Erza hissed angrily when he mentioned Natsu's name. She didn't care if he mocked her or anything, but she couldn't let him talk about Natsu if she had anything to say about it!

"Well, whatever. I just wanted to see you before the trial to warn you." he faced her and slowly marched toward her. He put his hand on her chin, but was momentarily surprised when she pulled her head back away before he could touch her, "Don't say anything about the past to the old men. for both our sakes." he wishpered to which she scoffed, making him smirk again.

He slowly turned and walked to the opposite direction of the court room much to Erza's surprise, "Well then I will be waiting on the other side of the door when I finish some business I have with a certain... Someone" he said with a chuckle at the end.

Erza looked confused, what did he mean by that and who was this someone that he was talking about? No matter what he was planning, she felt slightly uneasy. Her train of thoughts were cut off when the escort spoke.

"You know some powerful people, don't you?"

"He is evil." Erza muttered out as she walked toward the doors frowning all the way.

Once she was inside the large courtroom, she walked toward the stand in the middle room and then looked up to see every member of the Magic Council, which included another projection of Siegrain. Below the council members were the messenger that brought Erza to the trial and the stenographer.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

Natsu slowly walked to the room that he remembered from when he barged to save Erza. A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the memory. His eyes roamed all over the design of this building and thought that it was pathetic, "Tch! All that money and all they could do is this shit... "

"I take it you don't like our humble building."

Natsu looked at the owner of the voice from the corner of his eyes, seeing Siegrain leaning on a pillar with an annoying smirk on his face. No matter how much it seemed as he had forgiven this guy in the timeline he come in, he still hated him for what he did to his dear Erza and these feelings he had with for her now only made him hate the guy even more.

"We finally meet, Natsu Dragneel." the blue haired man greeted as his smirk grow even more as if he was excited to meet the one who everyone feared and respected.

"Get out of my sight, I have no business with you." Natsu's eyes glowed golden as he glared at Siegrain. Not wanting to deal with him now.

"That's a very foul mouth you have there, Natsu. Luckily for you, I'm not one to care about such things. Let's just cut to the chase, there is something I want to ask you." Seigrain began as Natsu glared at him, "What do you know about Zeref?"

Natsu didn't look surprised as he already guessed that Ultear might have said something to this idiot, "Zeref? The Black Wizard you mean? Oh well, I know a lot of things about him." a small smirk stretched his lips as he said the last part.

"Is that so? Then please do tell." Seigrain _'requested'_ , eager to know anything about Zeref.

"Well, he was the most terrifying mage in Earthland. He created many demons that killed people left and right, one of them Lullaby which I destroyed recently." Natsu held his hand up and counted the things he said which were basically the general informations any mage knew of Zeref. He smirked amusingly when the blue haired man glared at him with hate in his eyes.

"Are you mocking me?" Seigrain hissed with barely restrained anger, "I received reports saying that you know something about Zeref and it is important that we, as members of the Magic Council, know everything that concerns Zeref. So please, don't hide any information on him or otherwise I'll have no choice but to arrest you for hiding information about the Black Wizard." he tried to use his influence as a Council member to force the Dragon Slayer to reveal what he knew.

His plan was shut down when Natsu suddenly laughed uproariously eliciting a frown from the Councilman, "HAHAHAHA! As a member of the Council! That's a good one!" he continued to laugh infuriating Seigrain even more.

"What do you find so funny?!"

"Your stupidity, of course!" Natsu cheerefully stated making the blue haired man growl, "Do you honestly think I will believe that load of crap? I know that you only want to get informations for your own gain, I mean, I can feel your excitement from here."

"I see... I really thought you would cooperate with me. Maybe you would tell me if something were to happen to one of your Nakama back in Fairy Tail...or to Erz-Ughhh!" Seigrain couldn't even finish his threat as Natsu reached for his jaw in a vice-like grip and harshly forced his head up to face him. The Wizard Saint was stupefied that the Dragon Slayer could touch his projection and he could feel the grip even on his real body at Era.

His shock turned to agony as Natsu gripped his jaw so hard that it cracked in his real body. Natsu glared at him with such intensity, it froze Seigrain, "You worthless piece of shit really thought that I won't dare to defy _'council's will'_? I fear no one! Not these geezers and especially not you!" he squeezed harder, unconsciously letting his magic flare out causing the slight tremors, "Want me to tell you about Zeref? Then force me to, vermin. Also, if you ever think of touching one hair of my comrades, especially Erza. I will destroy you along with the other geezers!" Natsu then smirked evilly and crushed the projection making it explode. His other hand shot out and slammed onto a nearby pillar. He was rewarded with a yelp of surprise and a purple haired woman come out.

"I'm displeased, Ultear." Natsu lightly growled at the Time mage making her flinch but she quickly regained her compusure.

"Aww Natsu you are so mean!" Ultear pouted, "We haven't seen each other in months! I was lonely without you~" she acted all innocent and cute which she was successful in it.

The look on her eyes almost made Natsu's facade waver off. His hands and eyebrows twitched slightly, but he quickly retorted, "I don't think I need to inform you seeing as you were following me for these months.."

"My, that nose of yours is one hell of a tracker." Ultear smiled in amusement wishing she could be in here to tease the Dragon Slayer a little.

"Humph! Enough of that, Ultear! Tell me-" he stopped in mid sentence when he heard with his enhanced sense that the trial was about to began, "I am expecting you to tell me everything the next time we meet." he ordered to which she nodded. Natsu walked toward the doors.

* * *

 ***Inside The Courtroom***

* * *

Erza faced the Council members who seemed annoyed as hell. She eyed Seigrain who had a frown and a grimace on his face making her wonder what happened to him.

The messenger that arrested Erza cleared his throat and raised the paper in his hand before speaking, "We will now begin this mage's trial. the accused, Erza Scarlet."

"Erza Scarlet." the voice of the chairman boomed through the room as he called out her name. Erza looked at the man as he continued, "Regarding the recent incident with Eisenwald and Lullaby. You're accused of having caused damage to Oshibana Sation. The destructive of the Ryusija Gorge railway and the collapse of Clover's meeting hall. You're accused of all these acts of destruction." he listed all the _'accusations'_ and looked down at Erza, "According to the witnesses at the scene, the culprit was a armored female mage!"

Erza didn't even know what to say, they practically accused her with everything Natsu had done on the mission. But she knew that it was all a formality, so she will take the blame this time. However, she was completely baffled when the wall behind her exploded.

"What is going on?!" the chairman shouted in shock.

"You geezers really piss me off sometimes." A voice that Erza and the majority of the Council recognized spoke from the smoke.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed in surprise when the smoke cleared and showed Natsu in all his glory.

"Yo!" Natsu grinned at the red haired knight. Meanwhile the Council members were either stunned or afraid. Their fear quickly overpowered their shock when Natsu turned his gaze at them, Ultear smirked and gave him a wink while Seigrain glared at him still angry about earlier. Natsu smirked at their gob smacked expression, "Geezers.."

"N-natsu Dragneel, what is the meaning of this?" the chairman demanded when he finally found his voice.

"Hmm? Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question, chairman?" the Fire Mage shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You shitheads arrested one of my comrades without reason and accused her of things she didn't do."

"She was the one who-!" the chairman was cut off by Natsu who held up a hand.

"It was me who did all that destruction. But I did it to save your sorry asses." Natsu glared at them when he saw them about to protest again, "You were so afraid of being responsible for the incident that you resorted to such pathetic plan."

A silence fell on the room as Natsu finished his speech. The Council's members gritted their collective teeth in anger. The chairman was stunned as he couldn't even tell the guards to put them in jail. Ultear giggled behind her hand while Seigrain scowled angrily. Erza looked like a wide eyed cat, shocked at his audacity.

"Well, I will let you save face today." Natsu suddenly grinned as he turned to Erza. He quickly grabbed her making her 'eep', "Hime-chan! Let's go to our cell, shall we?" he carried the now blushing Knight bridal style while smirking in great amusement as he felt Seigrain's annoyance and Ultear's slight Jealousy.

* * *

 ***Later Inside The Cell***

* * *

It was night time. Natsu and Erza were sitting across from one another in cell located in the council building. The Knight was looking away from a sweat dropping Natsu.

"C'mon, Erza! There is no need to be so mad!" Natsu tried to cheer the red head up but she wouldn't budge.

"You knew the fact that my arrest was just a formality, just a facade for the council to display it's authority. Yet, you pulled that stunt!" Erza Humph'ed as she looked away again. But then a small timid and genuine smile made it's way toward her face as she softly wishpered, "But I'm glad you come."

Natsu found her so cute at the moment and he couldn't help himself. In one quick motion he hooked his arm around Erza and quickly pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his other arm around her midsection as well, pulling her closer to him as he leaned back and rested against the wall.

"W-w-what are you doing Natsu!" Erza stuttered out of surprise as she felt Natsu tighten his grip on her. She slipped perfectly between his legs and against his chest. Her cheeks burned bright red from the intimate position.

Natsu leaned down a little making his right cheek press against hers, "Aww! You are so cute, neko-chan!" he rubbed their cheeks together as he used his nickname for her. And he was right, Erza's eyes and lips formed similar to those of a feline.

"S-s-stop c-calling M-me t-that!" the embarrassed Knight shouted as her face turned as red as her hair, "Don't just do things like that so suddenly!"

Natsu chuckled lightly and tightened his hug even more, "Take your armor off, Erza" he requested something that no one dared to for years.

Erza was reluctant as she didn't want to be vulnerable. But as she remembered who she was with, her worries vanished. She knew that Natsu wouldn't hurt her or take advantage of her vulnerability. She slowly took off her armor as the cell prevented mages of using their Magics, as soon as her back touched Natsu's chest, incredible warmth spread all over her body making her relax in the soothing hold.

Natsu's heart almost melted at just how utterly content her expression seemed. A shy smile on her face and her cheeks red, her eyes starting to flutter shut from the warmth she felt. It wasn't long before Natsu saw the scarlet haired beauty's eyes completely close. From her slightly parted lips, a soft snore escaped. Natsu didn't mind as he continued to examine this woman.

His right hand slowly moved down to lightly touch her right cheek before he even realized it. She let out a pleased mewl as she nuzzled into his touch, still asleep. He knew he should be stopping this, but he couldn't help but get drawn in… wanting to see and hear more of this breathtaking woman's reactions to his touches.

 _'So beautiful..'_ Natsu cursed his 'old' self for the millions time. How could he not see how gorgeous this woman was even though he knew her for more than seven years. Her brilliant red hair, her piercing brown eyes that held determination and strength beyond human. Her beautiful face that took every men's breath away. Her magnificent body and extremely pure heart.

It was almost too late when he noticed his lips hovering a few centimetres from Erza's pink and kissable lips. He jerked back in slight shock. He couldn't do this, his first kiss with Erza should be when she was awake. Luckily for him, the movement didn't wake Erza, however, he almost jumped in shock when she suddenly turned around in her sleep and wrapped her slender arms around his chest. Her sinfully soft breasts squished against his chest. He felt shivers down his spine as Erza's soft lips and nose nuzzled deeply into his neck with a happy moan.

The Dragon Slayer sighed. He loved this feeling, he wondered if he would feel the same way with the other girls but shook his head vigorously. He gave Erza's beautiful face a look and smiled warmly. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and lowered his face down just enough to give the red haired's woman forehead a deep kiss.

"I Love you Erza..." he wishpered softly before closing his eyes. Letting sleep take over him.

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

* * *

"Man, the smell of freedom is so sweet!" Natsu laughed as he put the mug he was drinking from on the bar counter. He ordered plates of fried chickens from Lissana.

"Here you go, Natsu-kun!" Lisanna giggled when she saw Natsu's sparking in excitement when he saw the food. It was always funny how food can turn one of the strongest men in Fiore into a drooling child.

"Tch! Why couldn't they have just let you stay in jail until you die?" Gray sounded genuinely disappointed as he sat shirtless on the bar.

Natsu continued to hungrily devour the food with his eyes before he looked at Gray in confusion, "Hmm? You said something Gray?"

The Ice mage's eyebrow twitched as he shouted angrily, "You flaming bastard!"

"The whole arrest has been just a formality...?" Lucy laid her head on a table in depression. She was worried sick when they told her that Erza was arrested, but it turned out to be just a plan from the Council.

"It has to *hic* be *hic* expected, you *hic* know! Though, I *hic* don't know *hic* why Natshuu *hic* stayed in *hic* prison!" Cana Alberona said as she sat beside Lucy drinking from a huge barrel. She had a barely visible drunken blush on her cheeks.

A huge sweat dropped on the back of Lucy's head at the scene in front of her, seriously, how could someone drink so much? "What do you mean by that?" she asked her not quit getting what the card user meant. She had become good friends with Cana over the days, even though the lush groped her breasts occasionally.

"The *hic* Council fear *hic* Natshuu! They *hic* dare to *hic* disband our guild *hic* because of *hic* that fear!" Cana shouted with a big grin on her face before she collapsed face first on the table.

"Ah! Cana!" Lucy panicked and didn't even register Cana's words. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she felt two ominous auras behind her making her shiver in fear along with everyone in the guild.

The reason behind this was Erza and Mirajane who were face to face glaring at each other. The Guild members could almost see lighting sparking between the two.

"Welcome back, Erza-chan.." Mirajane sweetly smiled with a dark purple aura surrounding her whole body.

"Thank you, Mira-chan..." Erza returned the expression with her own red aura.

"I hope you didn't do anything to MY Natsu-kun!" Mirajane said with a clear threatening tone.

"And what do you mean by YOUR Natsu? Do you think he's some object?" Erza replied angrily, grinding her teeth. Who does this slut think she was?

"Exactly what you heard, bitch!"

"Who are calling a bitch?!"

"You, obviously! Do I need to spell it out for you?! Here, B-I-T-C-H!" Mirajane smirked.

"Take that back, Demon!"

"Make me, Armor freak!"

The others were watching with a mixture of fear and horror. Gray looked at Natsu imploringly who was sweat dropping. Even when he toned down the destruction of the Guildhall, he was still responsable for it as those two girls were fighting because of him.

As the two women were about to really get on it. They started to get drowsy and were about to fall down quickly weakening. Natsu instantly appeared and caught them in his arms. As he sat them on chairs, he reappeared back on his own chair. He looked at the others and saw them all sleeping.

"He's back." Makarov muttered as he placed his mug down his lap. He felt a little drowsy, but not enough to sleep like his brats.

"T-that damn sandman..." muttered Gray before succumbing to slumber.

The Guild doors slowly opened and a man entered from them. He was tall and slim. He wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to seemingly hide his identity. The only thing visible was his black eyes and a small blue hair. He carried Staves on his back which were held by a dark green strap going across his main man walked toward Makarov, passing the bodies of his sleeping guildmates.

"Mystogan." Makarov acknowledged the cloaked mage.

"Master, Natsu-san." Mystogan greeted both the Wizards.

"Yo Jelly number 2!" Natsu waved over his shoulder. He grinned when he felt annoyance from the cloaked mage. Damn, he was awesome.

"I told you to not calling me that, Natsu-san." Mystogan said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"When you stop this shit.." Natsu gestured to the unconscious mages with his hand, "I will stop calling you that. It's getting annoying sometimes, you know." Natsu didn't even face him as he spoke.

Makarov chuckled at the one sided banter.

Mystogan didn't answer and just walked over to the job board and examined it. Finding and tearing off a job he once again approached Makarov and showed him the request, "I'm going."

"Hey! Aren't you going to undo your Sleep Magic?!" Makarov shouted as he watched the masked man walk at the doors.

"In 5..." Mystogan muttered as he counted with every few steps he took, "4,3,2..." His figure finally disappeared from the exit, "1" as soon as his voice faded, the entity of the members started to wake up, albeit groggily.

"This feeling... Mystogan was here." Macao said as he rubbed his eyes.

"That bastard!"

"He is always using such powerful magic!"

The whispers were making Lucy confused on who was this guy, "Mystogan?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"He is one of the strongest men in Fairy Tail." Elfman answered her.

"He always put everyone to sleep because he don't want people to see his face." This time Erza added as she approached the bar.

"Tch! Who want to see his ugly mug anyway?!" Mirajane grumbled, annoyed at not being able to stand that guy's magic.

"Why does he do that? How suspicious!" Lucy exclaimed. A little freaked out.

"Therefore, only Natsu and Master know what he looks like." Gray informed the blonde as he looked at the old man and Natsu.

"False. I also know what he look like!" a voice from above echoed through the guildhall.

Everyone except for Natsu looked up to see a very tall and muscular young man with gray eyes. His hair was slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falling down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye, his eyes had dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist.

"Laxus!"

"You were here?"

"How rare!"

"He is one of the strongest too." Gray pointed out as he saw the confusion on Lucy's face.

"Mystogan is just shy. Keep your noses out of his business." Laxus grinned, "Besides, why don't you ask our Dragon Slayer who always stays awake when Mystogan came by..."

Everyone turned to Natsu who was eating his plates of fried chickens at a blurring speed. He sweat dropped when they started to bombard him with questions.

"Did you see his face, Natsu?"

"What is he like?"

Natsu didn't know how to answer, he knew who Mystogan and for Erza's sake, he didn't want to tell anyone. He glared up at Laxus who chuckled in response. He then turned toward the others, "That idiot was wearing a mask. And I'm not interested in his identity." he simply replied much to their dismay.

"Really, Natsu?" Laxus asked with an eyebrow raised, "Are you really not interested or you are hiding his identity for..." Laxus jumped from his spot as a huge sphere of flames was sent his way. It made a hole to the outside and continued flying until it disappeared into the distance.

The temperature in the Guildhall skyrocket making it difficult to breath for some people. Natsu glared up at his fellow S-class mage, "One more word and I will destroy you." his cold voice sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Oho?" muttered Laxus in an excited tone, this was exactly what he planned, provoking Natsu enough to make him fight, "Why don't you come up here and show me what you're made of?" he smirked excited to fight Natsu.

By now, everyone was worried. If those two fought now. Not only the Guildhall but the entire Magnolia will be destroyed.

"Laxus, That's enough!" Makarov shouted, "You should watch your mouth. I won't allow you S-Class mages to fight in the Guild!"

"Tch! Whatever!" Laxus scoffed before he looked down at his 'Guildmates' and shouted, "But I won't give up the title of Fairy Tail's strongest to anyone! Not to Erza and Mirajane, not to Mystogan and especially not to you, Natsu!" he shouted as he glared at Natsu before he turned to walk away.

* * *

 ***Later At Night***

* * *

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Gray and Lucy were sitting on a table conversing about various things. That was until Lucy decided to ask them something that was bugging her.

"Hey, is there anything in there?" she asked while pointing at the second floor.

"It's a bit early to talk to you about that, Lucy." Erza said as she ate a strawberry cake.

"But it won't hurt to explain it to you anyway." Mirajane followed as she grinned, "The request board on the second floor has Missions that make the ones in the first floor look like child's play. They are called S-rank quests."

"S-rank? Isn't that the rank of Natsu?" Lucy had heard that Natsu and Erza were S-Class mages but didn't know that there was quests.

"Exactly." Lucy turned to Erza, "Only mages recognized by the master can take these jobs. These jobs are so dangerous that one small error would lead to death, however, with the risk come a very large reward." she explained making Mirajane wince slightly when she remembered _that_ fateful day.

"There is only a small number of people who can do these quests here. such as me, Erza, Mirajane not to forget Laxus and Mystogan." Natsu added. If he remembered correctly, the Galuna mission was still on the board. It was time he take it and destroy another demon of his acursed brother. His eyes suddenly changed to golden slits. It was unnoticed by his friends though.

"Aye! You should forget about the S-Class rank now seeing as you will never reach it, Luigi!" Happy suddenly spoke from above Natsu's head.

"You damn cat!" Lucy shouted with tick marks all over her forehead.

Happy just stuck his tongue out at her causing, her to fume and chase him around. The others chuckled at their antics.

"Is there any new mission we should do?" Gray asked as he itching for a good job.

"Hmm I know which mission we should take." Natsu stood up and walked away from their table confusing them greatly.

"Natsu-kun?"

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see soon enough." was Natsu's simple reply as he jumped on the second floor.

After a few minutes, the Fire Mage returned and slammed a paper on their table, "How about this one?" he asked with a grin.

The paper had an S-Class stamp on it. The words "Help Us!" written on it, it's reward was of 7 millions jewels which shocked Lucy to the core.

"7 m-m-millions?!" she stammered in shock. Excitement pumped into her body as she thought about all things she could buy with her share of the money. But she was still a bit reluctant, "B-but I'm not an S-Class Mage!"

"Don't worry about that. If an S-Class Mage is with you, then it's fine. Besides, the second reward of this quest is a Celestial Spirit Key.." Natsu grinned as he knew it would rile Lucy up.

He was instantly right when Lucy's eyes sparkled as she jumped up and down in excitement, "YES! Let's us go!"

"Hah! About damn time! An S-Class quest is exactly what we need!" Gray exlaimed with a massive grin. He couldn't wait to test his _other_ magic on some good opponents. Little did he knew that his life might change from the outcome of this mission.

"Galuna Island, huh? Might be fun, eh red?" Mirajane looked at her rival with a smirk stretching her pink lips.

"Yes." Erza replied as she mirrored Mirajane's expression. She couldn't back up from a challenge.

"Then it's settled! Hey Gramps! We're taking this quest!" Natsu shouted at the old man from across the bar.

"Are you sure, lad?" Makarov asked. He knew that Natsu will make sure they are safe, but he still asked. Natsu nodded at him, "Very well, I will register it then. Just make sure nothing happens to them." he requested.

"Don't worry, I will take care of them!" Natsu reassured him before looking back at his team, "We will meet tomorrow at the train station, okay?" he got nods from his team.

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

* * *

The group of Fairy Tail plus Seilah took the Train that was heading toward Hargeon. They arrived some minutes ago and immediately headed toward the port.

"Uwaaahh! I haven't been here for a while!" Lucy exclaimed. She put her hand above her forehead to shielded her eyes from the sun to take in the view of the town that she first met Natsu, "This is where we first met, right?"

"Yeah...but it hasn't been that long..." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"Old Lady, Luigi..." Happy put his paws in front of his mouth and puffed his cheeks to prevent laughter from escaping his mouth.

"Urusai!" She shouted at Happy in anger.

"Natsu-sama, why I am here?" Seilah whispered for Natsu to hear her.

"I need your Macro curse for something really important." he whispered back to which she nodded, happy to help her Master.

"Alright then, we have to find a ship that'll take us to Garuna Island." Mirajane spoke.

"Yes, but I don't think there is someone who would want to take us there, seeing as the Island is cursed." Erza sighed as she began to think of a solution.

"Should I create an ice ship?" Gray suggested.

"Hmm, you guys can find a ship. I'm going to swim there." Natsu said nonchalantly much to Lucy's shock.

"That's crazy!" the blonde shouted at him. Not believing that he would do something like that.

"Hmm that sound like a good idea." Erza supported Natsu. Mirajane also nodded, it would be a good exercise.

"You can't be serious! Let's just ask for help!" Lucy exclaimed causing them to grumble.

"Why not?" Gray shrugged his shoulders.

They walked, asking for every sailors to take them.

"Garuna Island? Get out of here! I'm not going anywhere near that island!"

"No way! I don't even want to hear that name!"

"That island is taboo amongst the sailors in this town!"

"There's a curse: it's just too fishy."

"I don't know what you guys plan on finding there, but no sailor wants to go there. Not even pirates go near it." The last sailor told them as he prepared to depart.

The Fairy Tail's mages were left sweat dropping from the negatives responses.

"Should I force one of them to take us there, Natsu-sama?" Seilah asked for permission.

"No, we can't force them if they don't want to take us there" he shook his head.

"Nooo..." Lucy groaned.

"Great! We already have problems before even arriving at the Island." Mirajane palmed her face in irritation.

"This is ridiculous." Erza sighed tiredly. She was thinking of hijacking a pirate ship or something.

"That's it! I will just create an Ice ship." Gray put his hands together. A magic circle appeared in front of him. It instantly brought a sailor's attention.

"Magic?" The sailor whispered, watching the argument between the two. "Are you mages?" The seven of them turned their heads at his question. "Are you here to stop the curse?"

"Yes. It's our mission." Erza replied hopefully. Maybe he could help them.

"I see..." The fisherman spoke, shaking a bit. "...hop in."

"Really?" Lucy exclaimed in happiness.

"Yosh!" Gray pounded his fist into his hand. He wasn't going to lose him magic for making a boat.

"Aye!"

"Talk about good Luck!" Mirajane exclaimed as she jumped onto the boat.

"Thank you for helping us." Erza bowed in gratitude.

"I wanted to go there swiming.." Natsu pouted as he was dragged by Mirajane and Lucy to the boat.

Soon, the boat set sail toward Garuna Island. Happy happily sat on the front of the boat, hoping to be able to see the island coming into his view any second. Natsu groaned as he was encircled by Erza, Mira and Seilah. Mirajane was on his right side her head rested on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his, Erza was doing the same on his left side. And Seilah was sitting between his legs. He didn't know why, but she seemed more bold these days. Gray rested against the edge of the boat, his hands behind his head and Lucy had her legs pressed to her chest and started shivering. Not from the cold, but from the anxiety she was feeling.

"I'm getting this creepy feeling..." Lucy stuttered, wrapping her arms around her legs, hoping it would stop the anxiety. She wanted to cuddle to Natsu like the other girls, but they took all the places. How unfair!

"Why did you come anyway?" Gray asked, opening an eye and looking at didn't hear the reason why she was here last night.

"Because the reward...and I wanted to see what S-Class missions are like.." Lucy whispered the last part so no one could hear her. If she wanted to get stronger, then this mission is a perfect start for her.

Gray looked at her in surprise, "Really? Are you really that broke?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Happy who listened to their conversation put his paws in front of his mouth, "Lucy's homeless!" his cheeks puffed out to contain his laughter. Gray cracked up at the teasing causing the blonde to get angry.

"Shut up!" she shouted with a raised fist.

Natsu laughed a little at the exchange, "Come on, stop teasing her." he then got an evil grin on his face, "Though, if you want. You can live with me and become my maid!" he added earning two fists on top of his head from Erza and Mirajane. He pouted with two lumps in his head, "I was only kidding..." he grumbled, he couldn't even massage the two bumps on his poor head.

"Natsu-sama, I can be your personal maid if you desire." Seilah suggested getting a sweat drop from Natsu and a twitch of eyebrows from Erza and Mirajane.

"No way!" they both shouted. resulted to an argument with the sexy Etherious.

"It is bad enough that you are Living with him!" Mirajane butted heads with the Etherious who calmly looked back at her.

"Yes, I won't allow you to take N-natsu's I-i-innocence!" Erza shouted with an intense blush on her face. Her words made Natsu sweat drop in disbelief again, if she only knew...

"If it's Natsu-sama's desire, then I will be Happy to fulfil it for him. If you two get on my way, I will make you regret the first chapter of your life was written!" Seilah threatened as she returned the two girl's glare with her own one.

Lightning sparked between the three girls and Natsu like he was going to break from the pressure, add to that Mirajane and Erza squeezed his arms so hard that he felt the blood stopped flowing in them. He weakly tried to stop them, "H-hey! Seilah was Ju-!"

"Shut up!" all three interrupted him as they continued their intense stare contest.

Anime tears streamed down Natsu's cheeks. Fate was really cruel!

Lucy's sweat dropped while Gray at his rival's misery, "You're whipped, Flame-brain!" he laughed uproariously along with Happy.

Natsu's twin eyebrows twitched, even Happy! 'Just you wait until Juvia and Carla join the Guild...' he evilly grinned as he imagined all the pranks he could play on them.

* * *

 ***Sometimes Later***

* * *

The silence among between the group was broken when Erza decided to question the sailor, "Why did you decide to change your mind and let us on?" the question brought a silent pause from the cloaked man.

"My name is Bobo." He finally spoke. "I once lived on that island..."

"What?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Weird name..." Gray and Natsu whispered a side comment at the same time.

"...but I escaped from that cursed island." He continued, ignoring the side comment he heard.

"What kind of curse is it?" Mirajane asked, her attention completely on the sailor.

"Misfortune will befall on those who go to the Cursed Island." He told them. "Can you guys really get rid of this curse...? This demonic curse..." He showed them his arm and they gasped at it. Lucy gasped in horror, the others were staring at him with slight surprise. Seilah the most.

"Ossan...that arm..." Gray muttered in disbelief.

"Natsu-sama..." Seilah whispered but Natsu shook his head at her.

"The curse...you mean..." Lucy muttered as she finally understood why it was called the cursed Island.

"It makes you a semi-demon?" Erza asked.

The fisherman nodded his head and then noticed an island in the distance. "There it is..." He told them and they turned their heads to where he was looking and saw the island. "Garuna Island."

"Oi! There is something shining at the top of the mountain!" Mirajane pointed at the Light in distance. Everyone was looking at it, that's why they didn't notice the sailor disappearing.

"Eh? Where did he go?!" Lucy exclaimed when she finally noticed the sailor's absence.

"Did he fell overboard?" Erza looked around trying to find any trace of the man.

"Maybe he jumped when we were looking elsewhere." Mirajane concluded, not really caring about the geezer. She was more interested in this curse.

"Hey guys!" Natsu called for their attention. After they looked at him, "I think that we are going to sink." he said like he was talking about the weather as he pointed behind with a thumb.

The others looked behind them and their eyes bulged out of their sockets when they saw a massive tidal wave taking their ship.

"Oh shit!" Mirajane cursed and jumped on Natsu and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"KYAAAA! A GIANT WAVE!" Lucy shouted as she flailed her arms around. She turned to Happy and ordered him, "Happy, lift the boat and fly us!"

"That's impossible!" Happy gawked at the blonde, his poor defenseless body will break if he carry something that big and Lucy on it too!

"Brace yourself!" Erza shouted as the wave descended on them.

"Natsu-sama, what do they call this?" Seilah asked calmly as she was still sitting between Natsu's legs.

Natsu laughed, "That's a Tidal wave, Seilah" he chirped cheerfully, clearly enjoying what was happening.

"Damn you, Flame-brain!"

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the beginning of the Galuna Island Arc!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	13. Galuna Island!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **I come back with a new chapter!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

After the tidal wave consumed their boat, the Fairy Tail's mages found themselves on the shores of Galuna Island. Natsu, Erza, Mirajane and Seilah woke up as soon as they arrived. However, Lucy, Happy and Gray were still unconscious.

"So, this is Galuna Island, huh?" Mirajane asked no one in particular as she observed her surroundings, "Doesn't look like a cursed Island.."

"Looks can be deceiving." Erza said, staring at her rival with a smug smile, "But I guess you can't understand with that silver haired balloon of a head you have."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SHITTY KNIGHT?!" Mirajane angrily roared as she butted heads with Erza. Her forehead developed several tick marks and her entire body was surrounded with a purple aura.

"EXACTLY WHAT YOU HEARD, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" That was the last straw for the she-demon as she tackled Erza and they began a wrestling game on the ground.

Natsu ignored the catfight behind him and made his way toward the busty blonde who was the closest, to wake her up, "Lucy! Wake up!" Natsu patted Lucy's cheeks to get her to wake up. She let out a moan, but didn't wake up. Sighing, Natsu decided to use different means. In one quick motion, his hands grabbed her massive breasts. Squeezing them rather roughly, made the blonde jolt awake in shock.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy shouted in embarrassment as she found herself being groped by Natsu, who didn't stop even though she woke up. It didn't help that he was on top of her, the position made her face burn as her not so innocent mind sent her metal images and scenarios about the position.

"Hands where I can see them, you pervy!" Mirajane and Erza shouted at the Dragon Slayer as they stopped their fight and caught him groping Lucy's chest. Why didn't he grope them instead?!

"Hehehehe! Couldn't help it!" Natsu chuckled nervously as removed his hands. Truth to be told, he missed the blonde's boobs. They were much like Seilah's! Like water balloons! He could lay his head in there and sleep in them for days!

"Natsu-sama! You can do whatever you please with mine!" Seilah spoke as she cupped her giant melons and offered them to her beloved. She couldn't understand why he would go for another big breasted woman when he had her.

Natsu sweat dropped at what he heard. As much as he was tempted to do that, he didn't want to invoke the wrath of Mirajane and Erza. His sweat drop grow more when they glared at him as if they knew what he was thinking about. In try to not anger them any longer, he quickly made his way to Happy whose head was trapped in the sand with only his tail wiggling around.

"Happy, wake up!" he shook the cat which got him to open his eyes slightly.

"Natsu.. Is this... Heaven?" Happy weakly asked.

Natsu smirked evilly as he thought of a good way to mess with his 'son'. Black flames danced around him. Two horns made of fire appeared on top of his head as he grinned like a maniac, "Sadly.." he began in a tone that would scare normal people and mage alike into endless nightmares, "You are in Hell! Muhahhaha!" the others sweat dropped as Happy screamed in absolute horror and passed out with swirls like eyes.

Natsu laughed his ass off. He loved toying with his friends, it was just too much fun! His laughter stopped when he noticed his little cat not moving an inch. He quickly grabbed him and shook him, "Crap! Happy, wake up buddy! I was only kidding!" he panicked and began slapping the poor cat causing his cheeks to turn red from the constant slapping.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore and decided to step in, "Would you stop that?" She yelled and then hit Natsu over the head. She grabbed Happy pulled him closer, "Happy, wake up." she gently said and the feline cat started opening his eyes. "Welcome back!" She grinned at him but she was completely caught off guard from the cat's next words.

"AAHHHHH! WE'RE REALLY IN HELL!" Happy screamed in fear pissing off the blonde.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME THAT AFTER SEEING ME!?" Lucy screamed back with tick marks on her head. The nerve! She was helping him and that's what he pay her with! "We are still alive, damn Neko!"

"Oh! That's good!"

"Ugh..Where the hell are we?" Gray groaned as he woke up. He looked around and guessed that they arrived at Galuna Island, "Oh, we're here!"

"Oh? You're alive?" Natsu asked with a childish pout on his face.

Gray's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "YOU WANTED ME TO DIE?!" he angrily shouted at his 'rival'.

"Calm down!" Erza ordered the Ice Mage making him freeze a little, "Anyway, the giant wave has brought us here." Erza informed him nonchalantly.

"I-I see... "

"Thank god we got lucky." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Before she remembered something, "But what happened to that man? He said something about a demon curse."

"Who knows." Mirajane shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care about that guy. It was his choice to jump out of the boat.

"We don't know what happened to him. But, we should be grateful for his help." Erza spoke getting nods from everyone.

"Also, we can't forget his arm. It looked like a demon's." Seilah pointed out as she remembered Bobo's arm. She had some suspicious about that, but she needed to confirm them.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go exploring!" Natsu grinned as he was getting excited. A new adventure was exactly what he needed at the moment, even though he knew how it will turn out.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as he flow around Natsu's head.

"So you're more interested in that than in the request?" Lucy sweat dropped in disbelief at the Dragon Slayer's careless behaviour. She couldn't understand him, he was too confusing for her.

"Wait a little Natsu." Erza pulled out the mission request and started to skim through it, "It's the village chief who made the request. Let's go there first."

"That's sounds like a plan!" Mirajane grinned in excitement.

"Yosh! When the master sees that I completed the mission, he will surely see that I deserve to be an S-Class Mage." Gray punched his palm. He was going to make it to the second floor!

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"Right!"

* * *

 ***At Night***

* * *

"All right, here we are. Now what?" Gray said as the group stopped at a massive wooden fence. Stepping closer, they spotted a sigh that read **'KEEP OUT'** on the gates.

"What do they mean by Keep Out?" Happy frowned in confusion.

"Excuse me! Please open the gate!" Erza shouted as she knocked on the Gates. But they didn't get any response.

"That's a nice gate…." Natsu mused with a grin as he raised a fist up, "I should destroy it!"

"No! Can't you live without destroying things?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"No" his nonchalant reply made Lucy sweat drop. She didn't get to retort as two men appeared at the gate above the Fairy Tail mages.

"Who's there?" one of them asked looking down at the group.

"We're from the mage Guild, Fairy Tail!" Erza looked up and spoke, "Our Guild accepted your request. So we come to help, I am sure you were told that, right?"

"Yes! We were told that someone had accepted our request! But we need to confirm that you are the real deal. All of you, show us your marks!" he requested them. The complied and The Fairy Tail mages all showed the man their guild marks. The man nodded and turned to the other guard that was with him in slight excitement and shock, "Ohhhh! They're real!"

The other guard nodded excited too. However, for a different reason. His eyes roamed all over the beauties in the group before they settled on Lucy, "Strip the blonde!"

"Eh?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock as she covered her chest with both arms.

Fortunately for her, as soon as the words left her mouth. A sword was stabbed inches from the guard, causing him to turn blue in the face. He almost crapped his pants when he caught the two red glowing eyes that belonged to Erza.

"I'm sorry about him, he just got carried away!" the first guard nervously told them, "Get in! I'll go get the Mayor!" he then shouted at them and the four watched as the gate started rising.

"Looks like we will enter the mouth of a giant monster." Happy mused causing the blonde to freak out.

"Don't say such creepy things!" Lucy turned slightly blue as she imagined that happening.

Natsu and his group were led by the guard until they were face to face with The Mayor and the entity of the Villagers who were covered by large cloaks.

"I'm Moka, the chief of this village." the one in the front introduced himself as the Mayor, "To begin, we've got something to show you. Villagers!" at his command, all of the villagers slowly stripped of their robes. Lucy gulped when she saw that each of the villagers had various demonic body parts.

"I knew it... " Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Seilah narrowed her eyes at this. She glanced up at her Natsu-sama which he gave her a nod.

"So that's the infamous curse of Galuna Island, huh?" Mirajane muttered. Not really surprised by it, she could transform into demons.

"Does this not surprise you?" Moka asked as he showed them his own demonic limbs, "Everyone on this Island is affected by the curse, including dogs and birds, without exception."

"Not that I doubt what you're saying, but what makes you believe it's a curse? It may be an epidemic, right?" Erza asked. She already had some suspicions, but needed to confirm it first.

"We've consulted many doctors, but none of them knows what it is. So this mutation must be linked to the moon's magical power." He answered, making them blink in confusion at his words.

"The moon's magical power?" Seilah questioned, raising an eyebrow. This could be interesting.

"Since ancient times this place has been subjected to its influence, and as a result, the Island was shining as beautiful as the moon itself. But, a few years ago, the moonlight suddenly turned violet." Moka informed the group.

"A violet moon?" Erza was confused, how could a moon be violet?

"People from the mainland all say that..." The Mayor sighed. "But in reality...the moon did turn purple on this island. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies started to change." As he finished, the moon started to reveal itself in the night sky.

"The moon is appearing!" Happy exclaimed as everyone turned their heads up to check out this purple moon. Lucy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"It's true! The moon is really purple..." Gray cringed at the moon's creepiness.

 _'I am sure that when I looked at the moon last night from the boat it was its normal color. What's going on here?'_ Erza thought as she tried to understand the meaning of this.

"That is so creepy..." Mirajane crossed her arms under her chest.

"You, creeped out? Hah! That's rich!" Natsu chuckled not really paying attention to the mayor. He already knew all this shit. His words earned him an elbow on the gut from Mirajane.

"What could make the moon turn this way?" Erza asked no one in particular as she looked up at the moon. Her mind searching for explanations.

"It's beautiful.." Seilah in opposite of others found the view amazing.

Lucy sweat dropped at what the Etherious said, "You found it beautiful?" she was completely ignored by the busty woman as she continued to stare at the moon.

"This is the curse of the moon's 'Magical Power'." Suddenly, the whole village yelled in pain as their bodies started changing.

"Eh? W-What is going on?" Lucy asked, turning her head from one villager to the other. Her question was answered when every one of them turned into monsters. Natsu and Seilah just stared at them while his comrades all gawked in horror. Even Mirajane and Erza.

"I apologize if we've frightened you." Moka spoke after everything was over. Him and all the villagers were completely turned into demons.

"How awful." Lucy whispered as she looked at a few villagers and saw a few of them were in tears.

"Sorry that we scared you...but this is what happens to our bodies when the moon comes out." Moka continued his explanation, "If this isn't a curse, then what is it? Once it becomes morning, everyone turns back to their original form. However, recently, there are those who don't change back and lose their soul."

"No way!"

Erza had a bad feeling when Moka said that, "So where are they? I doubt you kept them with the rest of the villagers." His team and Moka turned to Erza, "Do you keep them locked somewhere until you break the curse?"

That was what we tried in the beginning, but every time we tried they would break out. So we created a rule for those people…" Moka began to tear up as he spoke. "We must kill them them, whoever become a mindless monster." he finished shocking the group minus Natsu who frowned at their idiocy.

"Listen old man!" Natsu retorted. "It doesn't matter if your friend turns into a demon because of some curse, you should never kill your Nakama! Even if they changed, as long as the chance of rescuing them or changing them back isn't zero, then anything is possible!" The Mayor's eyes widened at his words while the others looked at him with awe and pride.

"I...I..." The Mayor was speechless. He couldn't find a retort, he knew they were wrong in doing that.

"But don't worry, we will lift the curse." Natsu assured with a grin.

"I see..." The Mayor responded. "I only wished my son could be here to hear you say those words." He then took out a photo of his son. The mage's eyes widened at the photo of the fisherman that gave them the ride to this island. "I...I had to kill my own son. My own son who turned evil...I had no choice...I had to stop him from going berserk and killing everyone on this island...just like all those who turned into real demons." The demon Mayor cried at the memory

"Oi! That person!" Mirajane whispered to the others.

"It's the same person who helped us.. "

"But, yesterday we-!" Lucy tried to tell Moka that his son was alive, but Gray stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

"Shh...I guess now we know why he just vanished. I'm sure...he can't rest in peace like that." Gray told her. Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

"A ghost?!" she muttered in fear causing Natsu to smirk in amusement.

"Does ghosts exist, Natsu-sama?" Seilah asked with a low voice.

"W-well, I don't know.. " Natsu sweat dropped at her question. Why the hell was she asking him this?

"Save this Island, I beg you! If it continues like this, we'll all turn into demons." Moka begged with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sir. We will save your Island." Erza said, gettingnods from her friends.

"Thank you." Moka smiled as he wiped away his tears, before a serious look came to his face, "We've realized that there is only one way to lift the curse off our island."

The Fairy Tail's mages looked at him waiting for him to finish. Natsu only smiled in amusement as he waited for his comrades to freak out.

The chief pointed upward to the purple orb above them. "And that is to destroy the moon." he finished much to their shock.

"Eh?!"

Natsu laughed at their gobsmacked expressions. Time Travel was really fun!

* * *

 ***Later that night***

* * *

"The longer I look, the creepier the moon really looks." Happy commented as he stared at the moon from the window.

"Happy, get away from the window." Lucy called out to the flying cat, unpacking her things and making sure everything was in order. "You know the chief said, the more exposed to the moonlight we are, the more of a chance we have of turning into demons." She shivered just thinking about it.

"I doubt that will happen." Seilah said as she was sitting with her back against Natsu's while reading a book.

"What do you mean by that, Seilah-san?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Those people are Demons." her simple answer caused Lucy and Gray to freak out slightly.

"Eh?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray shouted in shock. If they were demons, why would they want to get rid of this curse?

"B-but the mayor said that they turn into demons when the moon appear!" Lucy supported Gray.

"I know a demon when I see one." Seilah answered as she flipped another page of her book. She was an Etherious after all.

"Then why…?" Lucy was completely baffled.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy. We will investigate more tomorrow." Lucy turned to Natsu who spoke. She sweat dropped when she saw a chibi version of him, Erza and Mirajane sitting in a circular position in the middle of the floor, seemingly locked in some sort of mind game as each one stared at each other seriously. After they organized where they should sleep, Natsu had brought out a deck of cards, and the three had started an intense game of… Go Fish.

"Do you… have any fours?" Natsu asked with a smirk, as Mirajane flung her cards in the air clearly frustrated.

"How the fuck do you always know what to ask for?!" She yelled at him. He had to be cheating! There was no way he could win every single time!

"R-right…" Lucy stuttered as she was still sweat dropping. How could they be so calm when the job was to destroy the freaking moon?!

"But how do they expect us to destroy the moon?" Gray questioned, shirtless.

"Sounds impossible." Lucy said.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take me to destroy the moon?" Natsu wondered out loud getting sweat drops from his Team.

"You're planning to destroy it?!" Gray shouted at his rival with bulging out eyes, "That's impossible!"

 _'Hmmm. Maybe a day of punching would destroy it? Or do I need more?'_ Natsu ignored his rival as he continued to think of different ways to destroy the moon. He could use the combination of both Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic or maybe use his _other Magic._

"Yeah, I don't think a mage is even capable of doing that." Lucy said with a nod.

"But the request is to destroy the moon. If we accept the request and can't do it, we'll tarnish the honor of Fairy Tail." Erza said as she re-quipped into her purple heart Kreuz pajama.

"We can't do the impossible! And how are we even gonna get to the moon?" Gray fired back at them.

"Maybe Happy can take us there, ufufu!" Mirajane giggled at the cat's gaping face.

"I can't do something like that! And even if I can fly all the way up to the moon, I won't be able to lift Lucy's heavy body!" he wailed in distress as he imagined his poor small body carrying Lucy and her huge jugs.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DUMB CAT?!" Lucy shouted at him and began chasing him around the room. Threatening to cook him for dinner.

The others burst out laughing at the comedy between the two. Seilah giggled into her hand. Those humans were really interesting.

"Hmph! Even if he told us to destroy the moon. If we investigate a little, we may find another way to lift the curse." Lucy said after calming down. She still had a vein on her forehead at not being able to capture the evil cat.

"I wish there was." Gray yawned and then collapsed to the floor only in his boxers.

"Why are you undressing?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Tomorrow, we will go explore the Island. Let's just sleep tonight." Erza said as she prepared a place for…. two to sleep. For her and Natsu...

"Aye, sir!" Happy did the same.

"Yeah...we'll think about it tomorrow..." Gray grumbled, getting comfortable.

"Yeah. I'm also tired. Let's sleep." Lucy said, but sweat dropped when she saw Erza, Mirajane and Seilah fighting over who he should sleep with.

"I call his chest!"

"Natsu-sama's chest is my pillow."

"Bullshit! I should be the one to sleep on his chest!"

"Uhh... Girls?" Natsu asked before he sighed. He was laying back and had three very hot women fighting over his chest above him. All three of them wanted to use his chest as a pillow for the night. Deciding Yo step in, Natsu reached up and grabbed the three woman's hands as he pulled both women down upon himself. Erza's head landed on his left side of his chest while Mirajane on his right. Seilah's head was laying against his hard abdomen.

"G-good night.. " Lucy whispered, still sweat dropping. After some time, she couldn't sleep as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling with an irritated expression. _'How the hell am I supposed to sleep next to a pervert and a cat?!'_ Lucy thought. She tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't going well. She turned her head to her right and saw Gray snoring away into the night, only in his boxers, which made it uncomfortable for her. Turning to her left, she was greeted with the sight of Natsu burying his head into Seilah's breasts with the Etherious moaning. Erza and Mira had all their limbs wrapped around him trying to get as much of him as possible.

 _'Great..'_

* * *

 ***Early Next Morning***

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning, tired. She didn't get much sleep in the night, after rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her face completely burned bright red as she was greeted by the sight of Natsu's HUGE morning wood. She almost passed out from embarrassment, but, luckily she got out of the hut before that could happen. After returning, she saw a wide awake Natsu stretching.

When he saw her, a grin made its way toward his face, "Morning, Lucy! You're up early!" he spoke as he let out a yawn.

" G-g-good m-m-morning!" Lucy stuttered uncomfortably causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow in confusion at her behaviour.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" he asked in concern.

"N-nothing!" she replied as she averted her eyes from him.

Natsu looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds before he gave a shrug. She must had been writing her novel and was embarrassed. He then looked at Gray and smirked evilly. He pointed a finger at the Ice mage's backside and from it, he sent a small Fire ball. As soon as it connected, the poor Ice mage cried out in pain.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he shouted as he tried to put out the Fire.

Natsu laughed uproariously and even Lucy giggled at the scene, "Teach you to sleep in your boxers, Ice for brain!" Natsu shouted as he continued to laugh.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Gray yelled at him as he rubbed his butt after it was slightly burned by Natsu's fire, "Can't you wake someone up like a normal person?!"

"I wanted to, but this was more fun!" He chuckled.

"You asshole!" Gray yelled at him again, but his attention was drawn to another place when he heard a moan.

Mirajane and Erza were sleeping almost face to face. The she-demon let out an unladylike yawn before puckering her lips, "Good morning Natsu-kun~" she moaned with her eyes closed, "Where is my passionate morning kiss?" Natsu put a hand in his mouth to stop his laughing as Mirajane was slowly easing towards Erza who abruptly opened her eyes and blinked two times before an expression of horror come to her face. Mira just kept getting closer and closer before opening her eyes an inch before Erza. Instead of seeing her beloved, she saw that red headed bitch as she called her so, she started to freak out, "DON'T PUT THAT UGLY ASS FACE OF YOURS IN FRONT OF ME, ARMOR FREAK!"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO KISS ME IN YOUR SLEEP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DEMON CRAP!" Erza shouted as she tackled her rival creating a brawl between them. Natsu burst out laughing hysterically. Gray grumbled about bossy woman ordering him to not fight. Lucy just stood there in shock.

"Mmm! Those bitches can't stop trying to kill each other for two seconds, can't they?" Seilah annoyed voice spoke as she sat up. She was annoyed at Mirajane and Erza for waking her up.

"Oh morning Seilah! Don't you want a morning kiss too?" Natsu asked between laughs as he watched the two girls pull each other cheeks and hair.

"Mmm, I would love that, Natsu-sama." Seilah answered with a small smile. A kiss should be good, maybe if she placed her cards well, she would get some morning sex.

"NOT HAPPENING!"

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"It's early." Happy whined as he floated above Natsu's head. the group were traveling through the jungle.

"Really early! Who would wake up at this godforsaken hour?!" Mirajane grumbled. She wasn't a morning person!

"Hmmm Yes. It really surprised me too. I thought pigs like you could sleep forever.." Erza said nonchalantly. But there was a tint of mocking in her voice.

"YOU WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO THE GUILD?!" Mirajane roared at Erza as they head butted each other.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" shot back Erza as she pushed Mirajane's head back.

"Here they go again..." Lucy sighed. Couldn't they get along, at least for the mission's sake?

"You better get used to it, Lucy." Natsu said. Erza and Mira reminded him of his brawls with Gray.

"You really think we can lift the curse without destroying the moon!" Happy asked.

"It is impossible." Gray retorted, "And even if we could destroy it, we shouldn't. If we do then, we'd no longer have Tsukimi, right?"

"You're right! Then we couldn't eat any more of the limited time specialty, Fairy Tail Tsukimi Steak!" Natsu drooled as he thought about food.

"I don't know what i'd do if my Tsukimi salted fish would suddenly be gone!" Happy cried out in panic. He couldn't live without fish!

"That's what you guys are worried about?!" Lucy shouted at them. Not believing that they only think about their stomachs.

"Come on guys! We still have more to see!" Natsu said as he ignored the blonde rant.

"Yeah...I'll just freeze the curse so don't freak out." Gray tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working.

"You really are dumb!" Lucy said a little frustrated at being ignored. Suddenly they heard some rustling and a quiet growl.

"Natsu-sama, I think there is something ahead." Seilah said pointing ahead of them.

The group looked to see a giant rat, possessing rodent-like features. it was also dressed in a feminine manner: it wore a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which was tied up the front with black strings. Completing her outfit was a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest. She also has turquoise fur and a huge tail that propels. Gray, Lucy and Happy gawked at the size of the rat. While Erza and Mira were looking wide eyed.

"What's that?!" Gray shouted with bulging eyes.

"It's Huge!" Lucy exclaimed.

"A mouse!" Happy cried out as he flew around in circles.

"Madness…" Erza whispered in slight shock not believing a mouse could be this big.

"It's even dressed…" Mirajane's mouth opened in a 'O'.

"Natsu-sama, there is a giant rat." Seilah informed him calmly as she pointed at the rat.

"Y-yeah I am seeing it…" Natsu sweat dropped. This world was really weird...

The giant rat started to rear its head back, its cheeks puffed out causing Lucy to panic.

"Guys hurry! Take it out!" she shouted.

"Already on it!" Gray shouted, "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" he extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shot toward the rat. Though they didn't hit their intended target as the animal had jumped into the air before being struck.

Gray grinned as he got the exact thing he wanted. He waited until the rat descended from the air. When it was a few meters above, "ICE MAKE: Floor!" he shouted as he placed his hands on the ground freezing it completely. When the rat landed, it immediately slipped through the Ice until it hit a tree where it passed out.

"That was easy!" Gray smirked. He had yet to find a good opponent.

"Good job Gray!" the ice mage turned to see. Lucy was the one to make the compliment as she waved to him. He nodded at her, "Now that's out of the way, What are we gonna do? The blonde wondered outloud as she looked left and right.

"Maybe we should check that place out." Seilah told her as she pointed to her right direction. Lucy followed the finger and saw a large ruined temple.

"Look! there's a building over there. Let's get in there while we still have the chance!" She called out, but then sweat dropped in disbelief when she saw a chibis version of Natsu, Gray, Erza had Mirajane beating up the poor and unconscious rat as tears streamed down her face.

"That's right! Let's beat it up while we still have the chance!"

"How can I a rat be this big?!"

"And why are dressed in woman's clothes?!"

"Damn! You smell like shit!"

"Ah Hah Haha…" Lucy couldn't even utter a word as she just watched with a huge sweat drop on the back of her head. She almost felt pity for the rat.

"Should I ask Natsu to fry that rat for you, Luigi?" Happy asked while covering his mouth with his paws.

"What?! No way! And It's Lucy, you damn cat!"

"Do you think it's taste good, Lucy-san?" Seilah asked the blonde as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Aghhhh! Not you too, Seilah-san!"

* * *

 **"Later***

* * *

When they arrived at the ruins, they entered and were struck in awe of the place. There wasn't much about the place. It was a total mess with broken walls, moss growing everywhere and the usual rat or two that scampered away at their appearance. "Wow...I wonder when this place was built?" Lucy commented.

"Oh, It's gigantic!" Mirajane added as she looked around.

"It's a mess." Gray responded with his own comment.

"What era is this from?" Erza asked in wonder.

"Natsu-sama, take a look at these drawings." Seilah said as she pointed up at the wall in front of them.

"They look like moons." Natsu said in false wonder.

"This Island was originally called The Island of the Moon after all." Erza said as she recalled the things she knew about the Island.

"The Island of the moon, the moon curse, moon symbols...Something is fishy." Lucy muttered, placing her hand under her chin in a thinking pose.

"Huh? Fish? Where?" Happy reacted at the word fish and started searching for his favorite food.

Natsu walked away from the group and examined the floor. "With the age of this place, I wonder if this temple is even sturdy..." Natsu wondered and started to lightly stomp his foot on the ground. The floor cracked a little and Natsu momentarily paused as he felt something through the crack, something dark that made him raise an eyebrow in wonder, he knew Deliora was down there but this feeling was slightly different from the previous timeline. shaking his head the dragonslayer continued to stomp on the ground, this time harder.

"Don't do that!" Lucy yelled at him. After a few more taps, the ground beneath them crumbled. All four of them gawked in shock as they fell through the hole.

"Damn it Natsu!" Mirajane shouted as they fell down the hole.

"Bastard, why don't you think before destroying things?!" Gray shouted as he fell.

"Happy...can't you do something!" She turned to the flying cat, hoping he could help them. However, her eyes popped out of her head in shock as Happy started choking on the bone he found. "You're not supposed to eat that!"

The group crashed onto the ground of a cave that was hidden underneath the ruins, the rubble falling with them. Natsu groaned as his face was smashed by three pair of huge breasts. Normally he wouldn't mind, but Erza's breastplate slammed into him rather painfully.

Gray popped out of the rubble and looked around for his Nakama. "Hey! Are you guys okay?"

"Happy isn't! Although it's for a whole different reason..." Lucy said while trying to help Happy get rid of the bone stuck in his throat getting a sweat drop from the Ice mage.

"Why did you do that, Flame-brain?!" Gray muttered, rubbing his head in pain.

"Damn...you're still alive..." Natsu pouted as he got up from almost suffocating by the girl's racks.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gray yelled at him. Natsu chuckled as Lucy was able to pull out the bone from his throat.

"Thank you..." He thanked her.

"Now, can you fly us all out?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"That's impossible."

"Underground ruins, huh?" Mirajane muttered with a smirk.

"I sense something.." Seilah narrowed her eyes. She was feeling something similar to her kind.

"Oh? Where?" Erza asked her.

"From there." Natsu answered as he quickly made his way down a pathway in front of them. The others followed a few meters behind him. After walking for some time he finally had come to a stop causing them to look at him in bewilderment.

"Natsu?"

Natsu silently glared upward, never taking his eyes away as he spoke, "That thing is the source of the dark feeling I've been sensing."

"What are you talking abou-!" Gray didn't finish his question as his eyes widened in absolute horror. The others weren't doing any better as their jaw dropped and eyes grow wider and wider each passing seconds. Seilah was the only one that recognized what was in front of them.

The thing that shocked them was a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon that seemed to be in some sort of an Ice prison. The creature has a large torso and two large arms that ended in scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, he was covered with a series of spikes. In addition, he has two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird, with additional spikes on the back. His hair was mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. He also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

Lucy gulped in nervousness. Even though the demon seemed unmoving, it still freaked her out, "W-w-what's that thing?!"

"A demon?" Mirajane whispered in surprise. They were encountering a lot of them lately.

No one but Erza and Natsu noticed the horrified expression that Gray had on his face as he looked at the Ice, "Gray?" Erza asked him.

"I-impossible!" Gray's voice was shaky as he spoke. His entire body shaking in fear as he looked up at the monster frozen in ice before him, "Deliora!" He shouted at the top of his lungs causing Natsu to frown.

"You know what this thing is?" Mirajane asked him, frowning at his unusual behaviour of the Ice mage.

"G-Gray...? W-What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Gray gritted his teeth in anger. He glared at the monster with so much hate and anger that it almost felt like he was piercing a hole into the chest of the monster.

"Why is Deliora here?! I can't believe it! There's no way it could be in a place like this!" He continued yelling, ignoring Lucy's question. He continued to shake with anger and fear. It just couldn't be possible. Why was Deliora here? He shouldn't be here. What the hell was going on?

"Gray! Calm down." Erza told him trying to comfort him a little which worked as he stopped shaking, "Now, tell us. Do you know what is that thing?"

"It's Deliora, the demon of destruction." surprisingly, it was Seilah who replied to the question.

"The demon of destruction?" Mirajane asked while Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"It's another Etherious from the Black Wizard's book. This one though was responsible for countless deaths over the years." Natsu spoke for the first time not taking his eyes off Deliora for an instant.

"I've heard of him before. It's said that he's on a complete different league from Lullaby." Erza added as she remembered the books she had read about Deliora and It's power.

"Yes. But he disappeared for ten years. So he was frozen and on this Island, huh?" Seilah said. She recalled Mard Geer wanting to know the whereabouts of Deliora but, they couldn't find him no matter how much they searched.

"It hasn't even changed one bit...what the hell is going on here...?" Gray muttered to himself. Lucy frowned at him and then heard voices behind her. She turned her head and saw shadows moving toward the large cave they were in.

"Someone's coming..." Lucy told the others. "We got to hide!" They all agreed and went into hiding as two people walked into the cave.

The first one was a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which was colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle. He has shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. He was bare-chested and only wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee: this depicted a stylized skull, bearing ears similar to his own ones, with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol was highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. He also had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog.

The second man was a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows. His eyes, too, are black, while his hair, initially arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards with a particularly large one topping his forehead was unusually, bright blue. He sported a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black section in correspondence to the sleeves's outer part and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front, kept the garment closed. His pants were dark and loose while his plain shoes were light-colored.

"Are you sure that the voices come from here?" The man with bushy eyebrows asked and looked around to see if there was anyone in the cave.

"Ooooon." The other responded, looking around as well.

"It's noon. I'm sleepy..." The shorter man groaned.

"Oooon." The other responded again. The shorter man looked at him.

"Toby. You've been exposed to the Moon Drip, haven't you? You have ears and everything..." He teased with a grin.

"I DIDN'T! IT'S JUST DECORATIVE! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" He shouted at him getting offended.

"I'm just teasing you idiot!" He told him as the two walked around the cave again

"Yuuka, you meanie." The dog like man whined.

"Moon Drip? They're talking about the curse?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow after overhearing their conversation. Seilah narrowed her eyes as she the Moon Drip.

"Why the fuck are we hiding?! We could just beat them up!" Mirajane grumbled with an annoyed frown.

"Hush! We have to gather informations first before taking actions!" Erza hissed at her.

"Tch!"

"Yuka-san, Toby-san, I have sad news." a voice was heard behind the two men. They both along with Natsu's group turned toward its source.

It was a woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back, "Angelica was beaten up by someone." she told them as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"IT'S JUST A MOUSE! Don't give it a name!" Toby yelled at her.

"She's not just a mouse..." she responded, lowering her hands to her stomach. "Angelica is a hunter that gallops the darkness...and love."

"Something is severely wrong about her." Lucy muttered, looking at Sherry like she was some kind of weirdo. The others nodded while sweat dropping.

"They're not from this island...their smell is different." Natsu told them as he laid his back against the rock he hid behind and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Yeah...and they don't seem to be cursed..." Happy added. "Although...I don't know about that ear guy though..."

"Hmmm, they said something about Moon Drip. What is it?" Erza wondered with a hand under her chin.

"Intruders, eh?" Yuuka said and the others stared at him, except for Natsu, who looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Moonlight will gather soon...but how sad this is..." The woman frowned and looked up to the ceiling of the cave. "We better hurry and get rid of them before Reitei-sama hears about this. Yes...before the moon shows herself..." She looked over to the two as they nodded.

"Agreed."

"Oooon."

"Since they have seen Deliora, we can't let them get back alive." Yuuka told his comrades as they slowly walked away.

"Eternal sleep to the intruders...in other words, 'Love'." Sherry responded in agreement in her own way.

"'DEATH!'" Toby yelled at them. "WE'LL KILL THEM!"

Team Natsu waited until they disappeared before coming out of their hiding spot. "Now what?" Happy asked the group.

"We wait." Natsu answered him and plopped down to the ground.

"Shit! Why the hell did they bring Deliora here?" Gray cursed under his breath. "I mean, how did they find where Deliora was sealed?"

"Sealed?" Erza asked him.

"It was in an iceberg on the northern continent." Gray told them. "It's an immortal demon that devastated the Isbin Area 10 years ago..." He then looked up at Deliora. "It's a demon that my magic teacher, Ur, sealed at the risk of her life." the girls minus Seilah -who looked interested- gasped and their eyes widened in shock. Happy did the same and Natsu simply stared at Gray. "I don't know how it's related to this island's curse...but this isn't something that should be here. Reitei...I don't know what you are doing, but I won't let you disgrace Ur's name!"

"B-But...do you think this monster has something to do with this island's curse?" Lucy asked.

"Possibly...the devil's still alive anyway." Gray answered her.

"Hey...what if I told you, I could melt that ice?" Gray made a noise in surprise and turned around to look at Natsu. Even the others looked at him in shock. Gray then glared at his rival.

"It's impossible...but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you do something that stupid!" Gray told him and glared as hard as he could at Natsu. Natsu stared back at him, unfazed by his glare.

"But those guys are melting this Ice anyway." Natsu replied blankly causing Gray's eyes to go wide in shock.

"What?! How?!" Lucy shouted.

"Do you know something, Natsu?" Mirajane asked seriously.

"The three weirdos said something about Moon Drip, didn't they?" Natsu smirked. He didn't need to hide those simple facts anymore.

"Yes. I heard. Do you know what is it?" Erza asked.

Natsu turned to Seilah, "Seilah could you please explain?" He requested Kindly.

"Certainly, Natsu-sama." The demoness replied before looking at the group, "Moon Drip is a Dispel Spell." she began only to be interrupted by Lucy.

"Dispel spell?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. The spell requires the light of the moon to react. It gather the Moon's Magic Power in one place, utilizing it to deactivate any possible spell, including Iced Shell." she explained much to their shock.

"WHAT?! THEY CAN DO IT?!" Gray shouted, enraged beyond belief.

"Calm down, Gray. Remember, we are here to stop them." Natsu told him as he rested on the ground.

"Yes. But, what are we gonna do?" Mirajane asked them.

"No. We wait." Gray told them. "We wait until the moon's up."

"What do you mean, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I can't help thinking that everything, this island's curse, Deliora, is somehow connected to the 'moon'." Gray answered. "They said, 'The moonlight will gather soon'."

"Gray is right. Seilah, do we need to know anything about the spell?" Erza asked the Etherious.

"All I know is that the spell requires a lot of Magical power. Especially to melt such an incredible Ice." Seilah explained with a praise at Ul's Ice. She had to admit that this woman was a formidable mage to be able to seal Deliora when he was at full power. Erza nodded at her words and sat down.

"I see...I guess all we can do is wait..." Lucy said and sat down.

Gray sat close to Deliora and started to remember his Master, _'Ur...'_ He thought as her words rang through his mind.

 _Gray...can you handle it? My training is hard._

 _Yup! I can do anything!_

"Ahhh! Even if we did agree to wait, it's still so boring." Lucy moaned in boredom.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, sitting down on the same rock Lucy was sitting on.

"What can we do anyway?" Mirajane grumbled as she sat next to Natsu.

Lucy then had an idea. She reached down to her key ring and grabbed a silver key. She then pointed it forward. "Open! A door to the Lyre. Lyra!" A poof later, a stellar spirit, with a harp on her back, appeared and as soon as her eyes met Lucy's, she squealed.

"Kyaaah! I haven't seen you in ages, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at her stellar spirit, "Hey." She greeted Lyra.

"Awww! You only summon me once in a while!" She squealed again.

"But I can only summon you like three times a month." Lucy sweat dropped at her excitement.

"Another weirdo." Happy commented in a low voice with Natsu and Mirajane nodding their heads as they heard him.

"Eeeehh? Is that so?" Lyra said and then sat down next to Lucy, reaching behind her for her harp and laid it on her lap. "So, what song would you want me to sing today?"

"Anything is fine." Lucy simply told her and as soon as Happy heard that this spirit could play songs, he jumped at the chance for her to play a song he liked.

"A fish song!" Happy cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yaay! Then I'll just sing something!" Lyra exclaimed in excitement.

"Lyra is really good at singing." Lucy told Happy. He looked at her with a disappointed look.

"Mira-chan's good too. She sings fish songs for me." Lucy chuckled and sweat dropped at his disappointment.

Lyra began to pluck the strings of her harp, producing a beautiful and soft melody. _**"Words are born...words fade away...words continue to live...in you."**_ Lucy closed her eyes and let her stellar spirit's beautiful voice take her into to a nice trance that made her body feel warm inside. Happy couldn't help but close his eyes as well. He didn't like the fact that the sing wasn't about fish, but it was fine. Mirajane nodded in approval at the Spirit's voice. It was decent. Even Seilah and Erza were amazed at the song and the beautiful voice, _**"When you stuck...they change into courage...let's step out...you're stronger...than back then..."**_ Gray looked down to the ground and rested his forehead on his connected hands. He listened to the song differently than the others and memories of the time he spent with his teacher resurfaced. **_"So don't hesitate."_**

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Gray in time to see a tear escape his eyes as he shook.

"G-Gray?" Lucy's eyes widened at the tear not believing that the Ice mage could cry.

"H-Huh?" Gray said, turning his head to hide his face, but enough to be able to see Lucy. "What's up?" He asked like nothing was wrong.

"He cried..." Happy commented sadly. But, there was some teasing in his tone.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy apologized. "I knew Lyra is good at singing about people's feelings..."

"Gray cried!" Mirajane teased with a chuckle. She wasn't trying to really tease him, just wanting to calm him.

"Man, what a crybaby!" Natsu added with a laugh, causing Ezra to laugh lightly.

"Never thought I'd see the day.. " even Erza teased him. Gray's face flushed at their teasing.

"Urusai! I didn't!" He yelled at them and turned back around with a huff.

"Wah! Lyra, can you sing something more cheerful?" Lucy asked of her spirit.

"Eeeh? You should have told me so!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Wait." Erza said, stopping Lyra before she could start. "What will we do if someone comes? Just keep quiet for now."

* * *

 ***Several Hours Later***

* * *

All of the Fairy Tail mages minus Natsu were fast asleep. The Dragon Slayer was sitting with crossed legs while glaring with golden glowing eyes at Deliora. He was comparing the Deliora of his timeline and this one. Like he expected, this one was far stronger than in his timeline. He could even tell that this one was even more tough than it was ten years ago. It might had been shocking to anyone who knew what Iced Shell can do, but he knew exactly the reason behind this.

Suddenly a large crashing sound; echoed throughout the cave. Natsu heard groans signaling him that the others had woken up.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"The ceiling..." Gray said, pointing towards the cavern's roof. A large hole had started to open in the cavern's roof, and it was pouring in purple moonlight. "Opened up! Purple light...That has to be the moonlight!"

"What's going on?!" Mirajane yelled, as the purple light began to intensify. The light streamed through the hole in the roof, and directly hit Deliora below.

"The light's hitting Deliora!" Erza exclaimed in realization,"This must be Moon Drip!"

"C'mon! Let's search for where the light's coming from!" Gray shouted, as he began to sprint out of the cavern with the others following closely behind.

"Seilah." Natsu stopped the Etherious before she could follow the others.

"Natsu-sama? Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Yes. Listen.. " he leaned down and began whispering something in her ear. When he finished, Seilah nodded.

"I can do that, Natsu-sama."

"Thank you, you're really a great help." he grinned, which made her feel warm inside. She was always filled with joy when he praised her.

"Arigatou, Natsu-sama." Seilah smiled in such a way that Natsu almost lose it right there and hug her to death.

"No problem. Stay here and wait for me, Okay?" he said before he disappeared in a blur of speed.

The Fairy Tail mages ran through the caves and up several flights of stairs. Eventually they found themselves in another large open room. In the middle of the room they found a large hole that allowed the moonlight to flow through it.

"There was a hole in the middle of these remains!?" Gray said, as he looked up the room's ceiling. "It's coming from above!" Running up several more flights of stairs, the Fairy Tail mages discovered the source of the moonlight. There was a large hole on the roof of the remains that was funneling the moonlight into the ruins. But the Fairy Tail team was surprised to see a group of people dressed in cloaks circled around the large hole and chanting.

"So that's how they gather the moonlight!" Erza said as she watched them, "With this amount, the Ice will be melted in no time at all."

"They...don't know how horrendous Deliora is!" Gray said, a hint of fear evident in his voice.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked.

"I say we just beat them. They don't look strong, if we take them out now. The ritual will stop." Mirajane suggested.

They nodded and were about to put the plan into action, but Natsu appeared behind them and stopped them, "Wait! Someone's coming!"

Just as he finished, four more people walked onto the roof. Three of them were the people that the Fairy Tail mages had seen earlier; Yuka, Toby, and Sherry. However, the fourth was unfamiliar to them. He was a masked man. He wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, he wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt, he had baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered his upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and his eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on his back.

"Shit...I've been awake almost all day, and now I'm tired." Yuka cursed, as he shook his head. "We couldn't find the intruders either."

"YOU SURE THERE WAS INTRUDERS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Toby yelled in an angry tone.

"I have terrible news Reitei-sama." Sherry said, walking up to the now identified Reitei. "There were some intruders during the daytime...but we couldn't find them. I can't speak of love like this."

"Intruders..." Reitei repeated in an irritated tone.

 _'T-that voice! It can't be..!'_ Gray's breath hitched after hearing the man's voice. He knew that voice and hoped he was wrong.

"Look at him, acting all high and mighty. Wearing a mask and all." Lucy said, glaring at Reitei.

"What an imbecile." Natsu commented getting a nod of agereement from Mirajane.

"He must be the mastermind behind this charade." Erza concluded as she looked at him with calculating eyes.

"Is Deliora revived yet?" Reitei asked, walking towards a cliff overlooking the village on the other side of the island.

"Probably today or tomorrow." Sherry quickly replied.

"WHICH IS IT!?" Toby exclaimed, causing Sherry and Yuka to groan in annoyance.

"We're almost there..." Reitei said with a smirk. "About those intruders...I don't want anyone to get in the way now."

"We understand, Reitei-sama." Sherry said, bowing slightly.

"Only the village on the other side of the island has humans there." Reitei said, gesturing towards the village. "Go there and obliterate that village."

"Yes sir!" Sherry, Toby, and Yuka said simultaneously, as they took off running towards the village.

"What?!" Mirajane exclaimed, as she shot to her feet clearly angry.

"Those townspeople have nothing to do with this!" Lucy said, as she began to panic. "What should we do?!"

"Well, time to kick it up a notch!" Natsu grinned as he jumped in front of the enemies with the others minus Gray behind him.

The ritual was stopped by their apparition. The masked man and his men turned their heads to the group.

"Those marks! They're from Fairy Tail!" Sherry pointed a surprised tone. They must be the intruders they searched for earlier she realized.

"I see...the townspeople must have contacted a guild for help." Yuka said, crossing his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Reitei asked, turning to Sherry, Toby, and Yuka. "Go and destroy the village."

"Why?" Lucy shouted not believing how cruel he was.

"Anyone who gets in our way. Anyone with such plans. You're all our enemies." Reitei said, clenching his fist.

"Have you really fallen that much?" The Fairy Tail's group turned their heads to see Gray standing up, glaring at the masked man furiously.

The masked Reitei stopped looking at Natsu at his group and turned to find the voice that just spoke out. He spotted Gray coming from behind a rock, "First I find out that someone is trying to free Deliora, which pissed me off plenty. But to find out it was you… that just pushes me over the edge."

"Well, it's been a while. hasn't it, Gray?" Reitei asked with a smirk.

"Lyon." Gray growled, as he glared at the man across from him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" a blue aura began to surround Gray as he spoke. His eyes turned as cold as his magic as they glared at the masked man.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the end!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	14. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Sorry, this is not an update. But I will post the new chapter after this note

The reason for this note is that; It's getting harder for me to write and I don't have a beta-reader yet.

That's why I humbly ask for anyone who can beta read stories to help me!

If there is anyone interested, please PM me!

And that's all!

Goodbye!


	15. Team Natsu vs Team Lyon!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **I come back with a new chapter!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

"Lyon," Gray growled, as he glared at the man across from him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" a blue aura began to surround Gray as he spoke. His eyes turned as cold as his magic as they glared at the masked man.

"How long has it been...Gray?" Lyon spoke, smirking at Gray.

"Lyon!" Gray suddenly shouted. "Why are you trying to revive Deliora?" His friends cringed at the volume of his voice.

"I never expected the townspeople to call the very same guild that you are affiliated with...do you know about this or is it a coincidence? Oh well...not like it matters..." Lyon ignored Gray's question.

"Reitei Lyon. Do you know this guy?" Yuka asked as he crossed his arms.

Lyon however, ignored the question and ordered them, "Hurry up and go! I can handle this myself." the three of them nodded and disappeared instantly.

"Damn it!" Mirajane cursed.

"Erza, Mirajane, Lucy! Go after them! I will stay here with Gray." Natsu said as they nodded. Erza and Mirajane jumped down, while Happy carried Lucy and flew away.

"Good luck in your fight!" the cat shouted, ignoring the struggling Lucy.

Lyon seeing this didn't want to let them, "I won't let you!" he shouted as he pointed his palm at them. He sent Ice from it, but before it would reach the target, it suddenly evaporated stunning him.

"W-what?" he quietly muttered in slight shock before regaining his composure and looking at Gray And Natsu, "So...it's going to be a two on one fight..." Lyon muttered his observation.

Natsu let out a scoff at what he heard. Did this guy seriously think he could take both of them? "Like I would fight you, weakling. Gray is more enough for you..." he proclaimed, taking a seat on a rock and crossing his legs. Both Lyon and Gray looked at Natsu. One with surprise and the other in slight anger.

"Natsu..." Gray muttered his name.

"What? Don't you have some things to settle with this idiot? Get on with it." Natsu told him. "I enjoy watching a good fight. Besides...if it gets boring I could always look at the sunset."

Gray wasn't sure if he should thank him or hit the crap out of him. Either way, he was grateful that Natsu was going to let him handle his own business with Lyon. He smirked and then glared at Lyon. "I won't let you do this...Lyon!"

"Hmph...your friend is making a big mistake...Gray..." Gray cocked an eyebrow at his words. It was then he remembered that Lyon's ice magic can freeze anyone in its range. Gray could feel the cold magic around him, but as he remembered who was with him, relief filled him. He looked at Natsu who looked bored.

Gray smirked as he saw his old friend's Ice evaporate five feet before it could reach Natsu. Lyon's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Impossible..." Lyon muttered under his breath. "No flame can unfreeze my ice magic..."

"Tch! No wonder you're so weak." Natsu told him eliciting a growl from Lyon, "So, are you two going to start or what?"

"I don't know what is going on...but I can't let you interfere with my plans!" Lyon yelled as he clenched his fist tightly. He slammed his hand down on the ground as shards of ice popped out of the ground. The ice headed toward Gray and he retaliated with the same attack. His Ice was as big and strong as Lyon's thus stopping the attack. Both of them continued to apply more of their magic into the attack until the pressure was too much and the ice broke into many pieces.

"Lyon!" Gray yelled as soon as he was able to see Lyon, "You're not Ur's student anymore!"

Lyon chuckled in amusement. "Same goes for you...Gray."

"Ur isn't alive anymore..." He shook in anger. "SHE LOST HER LIFE IN ORDER TO SEAL DELIORA! YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY WHAT UR LEFT US!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lyon wasn't fazed by his outburst, "Don't fool your own memory...you killed Ur, Gray." Lyon corrected him and Gray shook violently at his words. "How could you live like that?"

Natsu stared at Lyon. He remembered the battle with the Alvarez empire and how Lyon was fighting bravely with them. It always surprised Natsu how much people could change. It was the same with Ultear and Jellal.

"It's presumptuous enough to even say your name." continued Lyon and before Gray could blink, he shot out a large block of ice at him. The attack connected with Gray and sent him through a broken piece of stone.

Gray sat up and looked at Lyon in disbelief. "L-Lyon..."

"What's wrong? Do you feel guilty that you won't fight back? If that's the case, then I ask you not to get in my way. I'll revive Deliora." Lyon said.

Gray glared at him, "I won't let you!" He yelled back and stood up.

"That's the spirit! Now...let's have a match. It's been a while." Lyon smirked, "Ice-Make: Eagle!" He pointed his hand at Gray and from his magical seal, several Ice eagles shot straight at Gray.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray created a flower shaped shield, hoping it could defend him against the several ice eagles. However, the ice eagles changed direction and flew either above, to the sides or behind Gray and struck him.

Lyon smirked sadistically, "Your specialty is creating inanimate objects. Static Ice Make. My creations are living creatures. Dynamic Ice-Make. Did you forget that Ice can move?" he proclaimed as he watched his eagles hit Gray from every direction.

Gray covered himself with his arms to decrease the amount of damage dealt with him and then ran away to avoid any more damage. He rolled on the ground and then placed his hand on the palm of his free hand. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" he created a large ice hammer that floated above Lyon.

Lyon looked up and saw, a hammer made out of ice appear above him. The hammer descending down to him and Lyon raised his hand above him. "Ice Make: Ape!" A large ice ape was formed behind him and blocked the hammer. The hammer broke into pieces. "How pathetic. You still use two hands for your maker Magic."

"It's what Ur taught us!." Gray responded as he stood up, "Using only one hand will make the magic imperfect and unbalanced."

"I'm special." Lyon told him arrogantly, "I've surpassed Ur's power long ago."

"Get off your high horse!"

"I should return those words to you...I wonder if you can even land a single hit on me?" Lyon asked as Gray gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'm not the same as I used to be!" Gray informed him and slammed his fist into his other hand. "Ice-Make: Geyser!" Gray slammed both his hands down to the ground, a large chunk of ice shot from the ground where Lyon was standing.

"You're still the same." Gray's eyes widened in shock as his attack broke into pieces and Lyon came out from the attack unharmed. "I was the senior pupil, and I was stronger than you. I could mold one-handed, but you couldn't. Nothing has changed. Even our paths differ, time has been frozen since then." He raised his arm and pointed it at Gray. "Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Gray's eye's widened as the ground erupted in a small geyser of ice and then a dragon made of ice appeared blowing Gray away.

"Gah!" Gray screamed in pain. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"That is why I'm melting the ice; in order to start walking on the path that was blocked." Lyon continued, with his arm still raised up.

"Don't be stupid! There is now way to melt that ice!" Gray yelled at him as he gathered all his strength to stand back up.

"Moon drip," Lyon responded, causing Gray blinked at him in confusion, "That is what I'm using. It's the only thing that can be used to melt that ice. I have been waiting for this day a long time...Gray. Ur was always my goal. It was my dream to surpass her. However, you ruined my dream. I thought it'd be impossible to surpass Ur now. But I realized that there is another way. By defeating Deliora, the monster that even she couldn't beat...then I can surpass her. I can continue dreaming."

"That's your goal?! You're insane! You should know yourself how deadly and powerful Deliora is! It's impossible!" Gray yelled at him as he shook slightly as the horrible memories of Deliora resurfaced on his mind.

Lyon's eyes widened in surprise at his words. Soon, anger enveloped him and he summoned a large wave of ice that shredded the clothes off of Gray and delivered several cuts on his chest. Natsu's eyes widened. Soon, the memory of Gray's lifeless body lying on the ground covered in blood. The mental image itself was enough to make Natsu so angry that he wanted to rip apart Lyon. He clenching his hands on his head to prevent himself from losing it. His breath become quicker as his eyes flashed red for moments, his hands twitched as he continued to clench his head. It took him all the willpower he possessed to not stand and burn Lyon with the most hellish flames. He couldn't do that. This was Gray's fight and he had no right to interfere. Then again...he didn't care about that the last time...so why didn't he do so now?

"Don't 'impossible' me..." Lyon growled in anger. "Back then...we told you the exact same words..." He continued despite Gray's cries of pain. "Don't tell me you forgot." He yelled and pointed his hand at him again. Suddenly, a large burst of magic erupted around Gray, dealing more damage to his body. "You have no right to mention Ur's name! Vanish!" Gray groaned as he bled from the cuts he received from Lyon's attacks and then collapsed to the ground. "Die!" Lyon shouted insanely as he summoned all the Ice he could muster. He sent it in the form of a massive Ice Dragon, his eyes widened in absolute horror as the Dragon evaporated before reaching Gray. When it cleared, he saw Natsu standing in front of Gray's downed form.

Lyon's soul and heart were almost stabbed from the glare that Natsu was sending him. He violently flinched as he gulped the nervousness that invaded his whole body, "W-w-what's with that glare? You should have helped him." normally, he would have cursed the stutter, but he was way too nervous to do.

"This is a fight between you two...I have no right to intervene..." Natsu told him. "Then again...you hurt one of my Nakama...you hurt a Nakama from the guild I love...even though it's Gray...I can't forgive you..." Natsu growled and began to slowly approach the Ice mage. His body was enveloped in a holy white aura. The whole temple began to shook from the abnormal magical power he was releasing from his body.

Lyon didn't know what to do. In fact, his body didn't even listen to him anymore, he was frozen more than his own Ice could ever be. Yet, his eyes never left the unforgiving and cold eyes that belonged to Natsu. Never in his young life, he met someone with such an intense magical power that would make him almost bow. Not even his deceased teacher emanated such pressure when she was training him and Gray. Who was this guy? And how can he be this powerful?! He silently cursed under his breath and prepare herself to fight Natsu. He pointed his shaky hand at Natsu, "Ice Make: Sno-!" he didn't get much time to complete as Natsu appeared in front of him from a blur of speed and grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip.

Lyon panted and sweated from the heat he felt. He didn't even notice that his clothes began to melt, "W-who a-are y-you?!" he asked in disbelief before his world exploded into agony as Natsu's right fist buried itself into his stomach. Lyon's eyes bulged out as he felt the air leave his lungs before he dropped onto the ground like a rag doll.

Natsu looked down at Lyon for some moments before he turned and walked where Gray was lying almost unconscious.

Gray's eye was opened. Looking up at the sky blankly. The loss didn't bother him at all, it was the memories that this fight had brought him, _'Ur.…'_ he thought as he remembered his teacher.

 _"What's the matter? Giving up that easily"_

 _Get up Gray...Get up Gray._

"Get up!" Gray looked up to see Natsu hovering over him, "Man you're so lame! Getting your ass kicked so bad..."

"Natsu?" Gray muttered as Natsu grabbed the back of his shirt and slung him over his shoulder .

"C'mon, let's go! The village is by that way…" Natsu grunted as he began walking.

"Where's Lyon?" Gray asked him.

"I left him there." Natsu pointed at the direction of Lyon's unconscious body with his thumb.

Gray barely nodded before he felt his eyes water as he thought back when Ur warned him to not go after Deliora.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

* * *

 _Ur and a younger Lyon were standing in front of a younger Gray. They looked to be in some sort of argument._

 _Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. Her hair was quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears. Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes. For clothing, Ur wore a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets. The pockets could be closed by buttoning the small flaps above them to their front. She left her jacket open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff. She wore a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and metal buckle. Her outfit was completed by a pair of simple brown shoes._

 _"Stop! You know you don't stand a chance against Deliora! It's too much for you, Gray!" she told him, but he didn't listen as he walked out of the house fully intending to get his revenge._

* * *

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

Tears streamed down the Ice mage's face as the guilt of all those years ago resurfaced again, "Natsu..."

"Hmmm?" Natsu hummed.

"It's all my fault...All mine.." Gray muttered, but Natsu heard it and frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Natsu began causing Gray's eyes to widen, "You held back on him and thought that if you let that Lyon guy vent his anger on you, he would stop this madness, but sadly my friend, there are people that won't return to their senses without a proper beating." Gray looked at him wide eyed as he continued to speak, "Losing a fight is nothing to be ashamed of. After all, we are from Fairy Tail. The guild that doesn't know when to stop."

* * *

 ***The Vilage***

* * *

"So the guys about to attack are the responsible for your transformation!" Lucy explained to the villagers gathered around her, Erza, Mirajane and Happy. The four of them were fast enough to arrive before Lyon's followers, they quickly informed them about the imminent attack.

"They're coming her?"

"Will it really be that easy?

"I dunno about this.."

"Are they serious?"

As the villagers whispered between themselves, Happy pointed out something to the three women, "Those three might be wizards though. it won't be easy to catsh them.." he wasn't really worried since Erza and Mirajane are with them, but it wouldn't hurt to take precautions.

Mirajane snorted amusingly, "Those three will regret the day they were born." she menacingly stated with an evil grin as she cracked her knuckles. Her expression served to scare all the villagers, including the poor Celestial Spirit wizard.

"Stop scaring them, Mirajane." Erza ordered with a stern tone as she glared at her rival, "Anyway, leave everything to us. We'll deal with them." She spoke to the villagers.

"They are three and you are only two." Happy pointed out again, earning him the ire of the Celestial Spirit wizard.

"What about me?" Lucy slowly asked with a tick mark on her forehead. She had a feeling that the cat's response will surely piss her off.

Her feeling was right as Happy placed his paws in front of his mouth. His cheeks puffed as he tried to hold his laughter, "You have no hope in beating one of them, Luigi!" he giggled as his tail wiggled behind him.

Lucy's whole face burned and steam began to come out of her head, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN CAT?!" she roared at him angrily as she chased him around the village, eliciting chuckles of amusement from Mirajane and Erza.

"What is all the ruckus here?" Moka who were absent, come to investigate the noises he was hearing.

"Village chief!" a random villager exclaimed.

"Please listen. Enemy mages will attack soon." Lucy explained, causing the chief's eyes to widen.

"Enemies?!" Moka exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"They're hiding out in the ruins at the end of the forest. They're likely the people who caused you all to turn into demons." Lucy said, causing Moka to suddenly become enraged.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Moka yelled, startling Lucy, "Why can't you just destroy the Moon!?"

"B-But we don't have to destroy the Moon anymore. We just need to catch the culprits." Lucy said, as she waved her hands around.

"He's really serious about that... " muttered Mirajane with an annoyed frown, getting a nod from Happy.

"Well, it's what the mission says.. " Erza told her rival as she crossed her arms under her armored chest.

Mirajane shook her head and sighed at her rival's words, seriously, who could destroy the moon? It was impossible!

"The Moon..." Moka shouted, as two villagers held him back. "Please destroy the Moon!"

"Village chief! Please calm down!"

"Come this way!"

"Please don't take it personally." A villager said, as Moka was dragged off. "He's been through a lot since he lost Bobo."

"Yes. We understand." Erza replied to him. Knowing the feeling really well.

"OK. How do we do this?" Mirajane asked the two.

"We could wait for the three of them and then each one of us fight one." Erza suggested.

"That's actually not bad for a plan. Never thought I would hear it from you, ginger!" Mirajane grinned as she threw the jab at Erza.

Erza's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she growled menacingly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're so stupid that sometimes I think you have some scrap heap instead of a brain!"

Erza glared at Mirajane with red glowing eyes and a dark aura surrounding her. She looked like she was about to tear her apart if it wasn't for the poor cowering Celestial Spirit mage.

"I-I think I might have an idea…" Lucy trailed off at the end as she waved her arms in front of her, trying to calm the two deadly women from fighting and demolishing the small village.

"Oh, what is it?" Mirajane asked with a smirk as Erza glared at her.

"Well.." Lucy began to proudly tell them how she could summon Virgo and had her diging a large hole right in front of the gates. Then, she would cover the hole with some grass and make it so it seemed like any regular foliage, so when the intruders would come and step on it, they would fell right into the hell.

As soon as she finished her 'great' plan, Mirajane and Erza shook their heads at the same time. They then 'slapped' the air as if doing a tsukkomi, "No, no. There is no way someone could fall for such a stupid trap." they deadpanned at the same time in perfect harmony.

This caused Lucy to slump over dejectedly, "You two are so blunt…" she grumbled, with a gloomy aura.

"Lucy!" she turned to Happy who called, hoping for him to encourage her, but no one seemed to answer her prayers, "I seriously think you might be stupid!"

The words caused her to fell on her knees with an imaginary arraw deep where her heart was, "I don't know how to respond to something so matter-of-fact sounding..."

"I find it really hard to believe anyone will fall for such a childish trap!" Happy spoke again as he argued with the blonde.

"Don't say that! It can the perfect pitfall trap!" she shouted as him.

"Aye...I think the mere idea is what's stupid." Happy mumbled quietly with no enthusiasm at all.

"Something coming this way!" shouted a demonized villager from atop his scaffolding overlooking the outside of the wall to the village.

"It's them! Open the gate!" Erza ordered as she re-quipped a sword in her hand.

"Right!"

The gate to the village shook and then slowly started to open up. Mirajane's hands were surrounded by dark magic as she prepared to fight Lyon's followers. Lucy placed her hands on her Keys, waiting for them to come.

The gate rose enough to reveal a certain pink haired Dragonslayer walking down the trail with an unconscious Gray slung over his shoulder. After coming into view, Natsu instantly looked up to see the women. He instinctively grew a grin on his face and raised his free hand in a waving gesture, "Yo! What's up girls?"

"Natsu?" Erza and Mirajane mumbled before they rushed to him with Lucy a few feet behind them.

"I'm relieved that you and Gray are unharmed!" Happy cheered as he flew at Natsu.

"What happened to Gray?" Erza asked Natsu when he put the unconscious Ice mage on the ground gently.

"He's unconscious. He was beaten by that Lyon guy." Natsu answered before he was tackled to the ground by Mirajane. His head snuggling in her breasts like some sort of a plushie toy.

"Natsu-kun! I was so worried!" Mirajane cried as she hugged Natsu's head tighter against her chest, causing his face to turn an unhealthily shade of blue.

"Whaba shama limdong!"

Lucy sweat dropped as she saw Natsu's soul leave from his mouth, causing Mirajane to panic and try to revive him by shaking him violently. Soon, her attention was pulled toward the unconscious Ice mage who Erza was kneeling beside.

"Gray..." Lucy said in a concerned tone, as she looked down at the beaten ice mage.

"Those mages aren't here yet?" Natsu asked , as he stood like nothing happened.

 _'W-wow! Instant recovery!'_ Lucy thought with a sweat drop, "Now that you mention it, they're late." she told him in a confused tone, as she placed her hands on her hips. "They even left before you Natsu. But you arrived here first...strange."

"That's odd." Happy said, looking at the ground. "There's no way it should've taken them this long."

"They're probably lost. Pitiful losers." Mirajane said, turning to face the village gates.

"No, that can't be. They knew where the village was from the start." Erza said, just as several villagers gasped in shock.

"Wh-What's that!?" A villager shouted, pointing into the sky.

The group looked towards the sky; to see a large figure flying towards the village. It was the rat that Gray beat up earlier. The rat seemed to be using its tail, rapidly spinning it to keep its high altitude.

Mirajane's eyes widened at the madness up there,

"It's that giant fucking mouse from earlier! How is that stupid thing flying!?" she shouted, her mouth in a shape of a 'O', "It's also carrying a huge bucket!"

"The hell with giant rats those days?" Natsu grumbled in annoyance.

"What?! Now my plan of the perfect pitfall drop is pointless!" The blond shrieked in distress.

"No one would ever fall for that, you know." Erza told her, as she blankly stared at the blonde.

"Aye!"

On the giant rat's back, Sherry, Yuka and Toby were discussing their plans, "We took too long making the poison jelly." Sherry said with a disappointed look.

"But our timing was good. Those mages are all in the village now." Yuka said, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Unless we destroy Deliora, our wishes will never come true." Sherry said, her gaze darkening. "Only death awaits those who stand in our way."

A sudden gust of wind caused the bucket Angelica was holding to shake slightly; causing a small droplet to fall from the bucket. The droplet of jelly quickly began to descend towards the ground; directly towards Lucy.

"Jelly?" Lucy asked in a confused tone, as she held out her hand.

"Don't touch it!" right before it could hit her, however, Natsu knocked her out the way. As soon as they were out of the way, the drop of jelly hit the ground, only for it to melt the earth it surrounded.

"T-thank you, Natsu!" Lucy thanked him as she got up with her heart racing. If that hit her, she would've had died!

"They are planning to kill all those innocent villagers?!" Erza muttered with a growl as she glared up at them with eyes full of anger.

"Hmph! I guess they just need a more harsher beating!" Mirajane cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"Ugly." Yuka said, scowling at the villagers; he didn't know that Natsu could hear everything he was saying, "Humans become so ugly under the influence of Moon Drip. As if they're demons."

"How displeasing; it's like Deliora's children." Sherry said with a disgusted look, causing Natsu's eyebrows to twitch, "Angelica go ahead." The giant mouse dumped the bucket of green poisonous jelly; making sure to spread it all across the village.

"How are we supposed to stop that?!" Lucy screamed, fear evident in her tone.

"I want everyone to get to the center of the village! Now!" Natsu ordered as he jumped up, skyrocketing straight for the descending goo. The villagers quickly and erratically made their way to the center of the town. All except for the mayor, who was kneeling and clutching onto the grave of his deceased son, refusing to leave it.

"I...won't leave Bobo's grave." Moka said, as he clutched his son's grave.

Natsu quickly got within a good enough range of the jelly as it continued to fall. He then threw his arms up and ignited them both in flames, the Flames grew more and more until they formed a sphere of flames. He quickly threw it the descending jelly. Once it came into contact with it, its flames burst into a very large explosion. The green substance dispersed and flew in outward directions, away from the fireball it had met with. The newly formed droplets sprayed around the area, everything it touched was instantly melted away.

A large droplet then headed straight for the mayor and the grave he was groveling at. The villagers watched in horror as the goo landed on where their leader was. Lucy's eyes were wide as she saw what just transpired, she believed the poor man had just met his end.

"That was a close call!" the villagers along with the Fairy Tail's mages quickly turned to the familiar voice from behind. Their eyes met with the sight of Mirajane who was now clutching onto the demonized blue mayor.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement, elcticing a grin from the white haired beauty.

The villagers looked around to find that the center of the town was now surrounded by a large moat that was seeping with steam. The ground, and the buildings, had been caught by the excess jelly that fell. Now only where the large group stood, was left.

"The village has become completely dissolved."

"This is terrible!"

"Is anyone hurt?!"

Were things said and asked by the villagers. As the steam started to fade out, a single rock grave was standing.

"Bobo's grave is still standing." The mayor said in relief. But that relief was quickly replaced with shock as three figures appeared. One of them walked up and kicked the headstone out of its placing.

"Reitei ordered us to eradicate the village and its people." said Sherry as she approached. "We wanted to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless. But, since that didn't work we will have to resort to bloodshed."

"Fifty villagers, two wizards. Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Said Yuka as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Hrumph," replied the dog-like man with the two attackers.

"How dare they..." Moka breathed out, as his eyes hardened. "They destroyed Bobo's grave..." The village chief rushed forward, but was stopped by a small group of villagers. "It's unforgivable! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Chief! You have to calm down." A villager said, as he held Moka back. "Everyone get out of here!"

"Yeah, we don't want to be sucked into this fight!" Another villager exclaimed.

"I'll fight too." Gray said as he slowly stood up. He was breathing heavily and barely had the strength to talk.

"Gray?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Go with them. You will just drag us down." Natsu told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Natsu, don't underestimate me-!" Gray was cut off when Natsu's fist was buried in his stomach.

"Injured patients should just stay calm." Natsu said with a poker face as Gray clutched his shirt.

"You bastard..!" Gray muttered before he fell. Luckily, Natsu caught him and gently sat him down, "Oi! Take him with you." he requested to one of the villagers who were nearby who quickly took Gray and followed the others.

"Why?" Lucy asked, as she was confused by Natsu's behaviour.

"It's just his way of showing compassion." Erza said with a small smile.

"Gray is in no condition to fight anyway." Mirajane added as she smirked excitedly.

"Aye!"

"So that's the bond between Fairy Tail's mages... " Lucy wishpered in realization.

"Well, I will let you girls handle them." Natsu started as he walked to a rock and sat on it, "I won't gratuate their lives if I fight them."

"Leave it to us, Natsu." Erza told him as she gave him a tiny smirk which Mirajane mirrored with her own.

The pink-haired woman, Sherry then stepped forward. "We're not leaving until everyone in the village is dead." She stated. "Angelica." The giant rat, Angelica, had come to a landing right behind the three. After hearing Sherry, she yelped in what seemed like agreement. With a large shift of her weight, she jumped and back flipped in mid-air before her tail once again started to act as a rotor. She then shot forward. Sherry jumped and was caught in the grasp of the large creature.

As she was about to go after the villagers, Two blurs intercepted her. Before Sherry and Angelica could do a thing, the giant rat was slashed and punched several times and fell flat on the ground, unconscious.

Sherry landed on the ground before she looked in shock at what happened to her Angelica. Tears fell from her eyes as she angrily glaring them Erza and Mirajane who stood up clad in Black Wing Armor and Satan Soul.

"Who do you want to take?" Erza asked, never breaking her eyes from the three across from her.

"I will take bushy eyebrows there." The she-demon responded, getting a nod from the Knight who moved to the right where Sherry was. Mira then before briefly turning to Lucy, "Lucy, you take dog breath there." she told her as she pointed at Toby.

"R-right!" Lucy stuttered slightly as her body shook. It was her first fight and she was excited.

"We once belonged to a famous guild, too. So we won't be defeated so easily." Yuka started, as a smirk spread across his face. "You must have heard of Lamia Scale. That's right...The guild Iron Rock Jura belongs to..." he was interrupted by a stream of Darkness Magic that shot toward him. He acted fast enough to raise his wave magic to block it out. But, the Magic seemed to hold up for longer than he anticipated as they sat against his anti-magic for a few more seconds. Dropping his waves he took a second to catch his breath, "Damn you! Listen to my tale until the end!" Yuka exclaimed as he glared at Mirajane.

Mirajane smirked at his irritation, "I don't give a shit. You're targeting our clients. That alone is a more than enough reason for me to beat you up." she told him.

"Toby, don't butt in." Yuka told him, "I'll deal with her!" Yuka raised his arms, releasing the large amount of magic he had gathered. The magic rocketed forward, causing to large explosions right in front of Mirajane.

"When I worked for Lamia Scale, I worked as an anti-mage. It means that all other mages are powerless before me!" he exclaimed as he relaxed, believing that his attack was enough to deal with Mirajane. His eyes then widened in shock when he felt a surge of Magic. He attemped to use his Wave magic but didn't get much time, "GAHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he was clawed in the stomach.

"So slow." Mirajane said as she appeared behind Yuka who fell on the ground with a thud. She let out a sigh and canceled her transformation before turning to Natsu, who gave a grin along with a thumb up.

Erza looked at the pink haired woman blankly as she cried tears. She didn't know why would anyone be sad when losing a... Giant rat.

"*Sniffle* *Sniffle* Thanks to you girlie, Reitei-sama's confidence in me has dropped. I WON'T BE LOVED ANYMORE!" Sherry yelled at the end as tears fell from her eyes.

"Love?" Erza asked with a slight sweat drop. Not getting a thing from what this woman was saying.

"On top of that, you hurt Angelica." Sherry said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. A sudden growl escaped Sherry's through, as she leveled furious eyes on Erza, "I'll never forgive you!"

"I'll end you!" Sherry screamed, thrusting her arm forward; creating a small pink magic circle. At first nothing happened, but after a few moments Erza began to hear creaking sounds from behind her. Spinning around Erza saw that the tree behind her was moving. "Wood Doll!"

 _'I see. Her magic is similar to Seilah's. She can manipulate everything. However, it seems that she can't control humans.'_ the smart knight quickly concluded how her opponent's magic work. She dodged the strikes from the tree and jumped up toward it, still in her Black Wing Armor. Giving a long slash, the tree was cut in half and fell down.

"My magic, 'Doll Play Attack' is a magic that can control anything but humans. That applies to your sword as well." Sherry explained as she motioned her hands like she was playing with a puppet and suddenly the sword in Erza's hands flew at her, "Now that you are unarmed. You can't do a thing to stop me." she laughed as she thought that she won the fight.

Erza looked at the laughing woman blankly before she dashed, her speed doubled by the Black Wing Armor. Before Sherry could utter a command, she was struck by Erza's foot, sending her flying until she crashed into Angelica's unconscious body.

"I...I didn't imagine that she could be this strong without weapons. " Sherry said, as her eyes turned into swirls, "It seems I've miscalculated." that was the last thing she uttered before falling unconscious.

Erza just lifted her Sword and walked away at Natsu, Happy and Mirajane.

"Ooohn, you girls pretty amazing." Toby said, cracking his knuckles.

"We're Fairy Tail's mages! We will show you how amazing we really are!" Lucy told him as she placed one hand on her hip and with the other one, she pointed at Toby.

"You won't. I'm way stronger than Yuka." Toby said, as his nails suddenly elongated. "Paralysis Claws: Mega Jellyfish!" Toby crossed his arms, and a grin spread across his face. "A secret is hidden within these Claws!"

"….Poison?" Lucy more like stated than asked.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?!" Toby exclaimed in a disbelieving tone. "You're one outrageous mage!"

"He's an idiot!" Lucy grumbled, she couldn't understand why she always fight the weirdos.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Toby shouted at her as he tried to cut her with his claws. Lucy was fast enough to dodge the sloppy attack, but Toby didn't stop as began to attack more fiercely, "One touch from those claws and It's over!" another slash aimed at Lucy's chest and she ducked under it, "You'll go numb and rattle while waiting for death!"

Lucy jumped back and got a mischievous idea. She didn't know if it will work, but this guy was an idiot, so, everything was possible, "Wait a minute!" she held out her right hand, causing Toby to momentarily stop his assault, "You have something stuck in there!" she said and placed her hand on her forehead.

Toby looked confused for a moment before he reached up and stabbed his claws into his own forehead. The dogman roared in pain, as electricity coursed through his body. After a few moments, Toby fell to the ground; paralyzation stopping him from moving.

"He's really an idiot!" Lucy shouted in shock, having a slightly hard time believing that her idea worked.

"HAHAHA! Great job Lucy!" Natsu appeared beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "A win is a win. No matter what strategy you use."

His words relieved the blonde as she smiled, "Thank you!"

"Good job, Lucy!" Erza congratulated her as she hugged her by... Slamming her head into her breastplate, causing the blonde to groan in pain.

"It hurts…" she groaned, but the knight payed no mind to her. The blonde then slightly jumped as she felt a hand smack her butt rather roughly, "Kyaaa!" she spun around to see Mirajane grinning at her.

"You actually can fight, Blondie!"

"Aye Sir! I saw the whole thing, and I was surprised Lucy could beat someone!" Happy chirped.

"What's that supposed to mean, you damn cat?!" Lucy exclaimed in anger as she shook her fist threatingly at Happy. The others laughed at the banter between the two.

"By the way, Natsu." Mirajane suddenly spoke, getting Natsu's attention, "Where is Seilah?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since we attacked that Lyon." Lucy said.

"Oh! I wanted her to do something for me." Natsu responded. He sighed as he remembered that he needed her after Deliora's revival. He only hoped that she won't be too pissed, after all, enraging a demon was never a good idea.

"Something? What are you planning?" Erza asked, with slight nervousness in her tone. When Natsu's planned something and needed help at that, it was never something simple.

"Oho.. You will see, you will see.." Natsu smirked evilly, causing the girls to sweat slightly and shivers run down their spines.

* * *

 ***At Deliora's chamber***

* * *

Lyon, after he had regained consciousness stood in front in the middle of Deliora's chamber. His eyes wandered over the frozen demon, as he studied its form. After a few minutes Lyon was shaken from his thoughts when someone spoke behind him.

"Reitei-sama." Lyon turned his head to see a masked man standing behind him. "Why didn't you kill that Gray brat?"

"No particular reason." Lyon replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "You know I don't prefer blood."

"You say that, but at the same time you sent three mages to kill all of the villagers." The masked man said, as Lyon turned his attention back to Deliora. "It seems to me that you may still have some hidden feelings for your once fellow student."

"Ridiculous." Lyon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Since he was defeated that badly, there is no way he would try to oppose me, but if he by chance gets in our way again, I'll kill him without hesitation."

"Really?" The masked man asked with an evil smile.

They were unaware of Seilah, who was behind some rocks watching them closely. But her eyes soon fell on the masked man behind Lyon, _'That is the woman that Natsu-sama talked about, huh? Why is she disguised like that though?'_ she thought before quickly exiting the cave. She was going to her Natsu-sama and ask him when he wished for her to start his plan.

* * *

 ***The Next Morning***

* * *

Gray woke up groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. He took a glimpse at the unfamiliar roof, only to realize that he was in some kind of tent. When he sat up, he quickly grabbed his abdomen as pain spiked through it. He looked down to see that he was all bandaged up. He was curious to how severe his injuries were, but decided to ignore it now that he was rested. He slowly got on his feet and exited the tent.

Outside he looked around to find he was in a sort of camp. Tents were strung up all around. He saw the people from the village walking about and working. But now instead of in their demonized forms, they walked around as mostly humans. Despite each of them having at least one limb demonized.

"How are you feeling?" Gray quickly turned to come face-to-face with a female villager. She was slightly shorter than him and had dark short hair. Gray quickly examined her to find that her left leg was blue.

"I'm…fine." He finally responded. "Where are we?"

"We're in a storage camp. The village uses it for our supplies. But due to the village being destroyed last night, we had to move everyone here."

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. "The village was destroyed?! Is everyone all right?"

The woman managed a small smile, "Yes everyone is just fine. Your friends, Miss Erza, Mirajane and Lucy, insured our safety from the attackers." Gray let out a sigh of relief. "Speaking of your guild mates, they wished to speak to you after you woke. They are in that tent now." She finished before pointing to a large tent nearby. Gray thanked her and started to make his way over to the tent. When he entered, he found all his friends minus Natsu and Seilah.

"Nice to see you back up...Gray." Erza told him, as she ate a strawberry cake. Her eyes sparkling every time she took a bite.

"Hiya!" Happy waved as he ate a fish vigorously.

"Slept well, Snowflake?" Mirajane teased with a grin as she sat on a barrel with her legs crossed.

Gray's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, it was one thing having Natsu insult him, but Mirajane!

"Good morning!" Lucy was the only one who greeted him properly.

"What happened?" Gray finally asked.

"Nothing much. Just a bunch of idiot tried to kill the villagers. We took care of them." Mirajane explained nonchalantly.

"I see." he said before he looked around as if searching for something, "Where are Natsu and Seilah?"

"T-they had something to do this morning." Lucy spoke a little nervously as she felt the killing intent from both Mirajane and Erza as she mentioned Natsu and Seilah. They were asleep and those two went together this morning. The Knight and the Demon were suspicious about what those two were doing now.

"Something to do?! What's more important than Deliora?! We have to do something! If we don't stop them, they'll release a monster that would be impossible to stop!" He yelled angrily.

"Gray! Calm down." Erza told him. "First, I want you to explain everything to us. That includes what you know about Lyon." Gray felt himself calming down at the command, staring down at the floor as he started his explanation.

* * *

 ***With Lyon***

* * *

"You are the only one left?" Lyon said as he looked down at Toby, who had a bandage on his head. "How scandalous." Lyon was standing in some sort of throne room in the temple. He stood in front of a stone throne as he looked down coldly at a flustered Toby.

Lyon proceeded to sit and slump down in his throne, "Those Fairy Tail wizards are quite… impressive. Especially that Salamander." He mused as he reminisced his encounter with the Dragonslayer. He clenched his hand into a tight fist as he thought about his defeat, he silently swore that he will beat him this time.

"I hate to be the bringer of morbid news, dear Reitei. But these state of affairs put Deliora's revival at jeopardy." Said Zalty man as he appeared almost out of thin air.

"I didn't see you there, Zalty." Lyon stated.

"If all sticks to as planned, Deliora should revive tonight, infused with the moon's magic. However, if the Moon Drip ceremony is to be… interrupted, Deliora will remain to be encased in that ice." Zalty explained. "Salamander, Titania and the Majin are quite formidable, it would quite simple for them to foil our plans."

"I see you're as quickly-informed as ever." Lyon told him before summoning frost in his hand. "That being said, cannot hope to defeat me. Those fools can't hope to match me."

"That is very reassuring to hear. But don't underestimate Natsu Dragneel. If he wanted, he could destroy us all in no time." he informed, getting a scoff from Lyon in return, "And if that be the case, for old times' sake, perhaps I shall join the battle."

"Wait?! You can fight too?!" Toby interjected.

"Yes… I dabble a bit in Lost Magic…" Zalty commented proudly.

"What a creepy guy..." Lyon muttered. Suddenly, the ruins started to shake. "What the...?"

"An earthquake?" Toby asked as he felt the floor beneath him shaking and then suddenly starting to tilt to the side.

"T-This is...?" Lyon watched the floor tilt.

"The ruins are collapsing!" Toby screamed in fear.

"No! They're being tilted!" Lyon corrected him as the mountain was now tilted to the side, preventing the moon from shining its power at Deliora.

"Hehehe, he's already done it." Zarti chuckled as a hole in front of him showed Natsu at the bottom floor. Natsu looked back up at him and then smirked. Lyon and Toby walked over to the hole, the former glared at the pink-haired mage.

"HIM!" Toby shouted in shock.

"Y-You...what is the meaning of this?" Lyon growled and glared down at him.

"The ruins are tilted...aren't they?" Natsu matched his glare. "Now the moon won't shine on the Devil underground."

"You..." Lyon growled in anger.

"I don't get it...what happened?" Toby asked in confusion.

"He destroyed about one half of the props that supported these ruins making them tilt. With this, moon drip won't reach Deliora." Zarti explained, "You're proving to be the amazing wizard the rumors says about you."

Natsu looked at the masked man for a few seconds before his cheeks puffed out as he tried to hold back his laughter. He regained his composure and decided to deal with 'him' one quick motion, he launched himself at Lyon, he appeared in front of him in an instant and gave him a kick in the gut. However, it wasn't the real Lyon as the body was made of ice and it started to crack before breaking into many ice shards. Natsu knew this would happen and looked to his right to see the ice mage preparing his next attack.

"Let's see you..." Lyon couldn't finish as Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him with a smirk and a fist raise at the level of his head. "W-What?"

"Too slow." The dragon-slayer told him as he punched the guy in the face, making Lyon groan in pain and crash into a wall. Natsu landed on the ground as well and cracked his knuckles. "Come on...I know that isn't enough to beat you..." Lyon stood up from the rubble and glared at Natsu. His cheek bruised from the punch he received.

"You..." Lyon growled and clenched his fist tightly. "Take this! "Ice-Make: Eagle!" Out of his magical seal burst forth his ice shaped birds to shoot straight at the cause of his bruised cheek and the delay of his plan. Natsu felt like yawning at such a weak attack, but didn't; the eagles evaporated before reaching him.

"You're really pissing me off." Lyon told him. Although, he was still shocked that the magic that Ur taught him was melted that easily.

"Good... then I'm doing my job..." Natsu replied with a smirk, this frustrated Lyon as a vein bulged on his forehead as he pulled his arm back, clenched his fist and was preparing to strike the pink-haired with his magic, until the floor under Natsu crumbled in a human sized hole. He quickly side stepped and glared at Zalty, "What are you playing at?" he asked with a menacing look on his face.

Zalty chuckled, "I'm surprised you knew that was me, Salamander. You are proving more and more that the rumors about you weren't exaggerated."

Lyon was too surprised by this; his fist no longer glowing a light blue color and turned his head toward the culprit, "What do you think you're doing, Zalty?" Lyon asked.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what you mean..." He replied like a child guilty of doing something that would get him in trouble.

"Don't play dumb with me, Zalty."

Zarti chuckled, "Just aiding you, my dear Reitei. We can't have you losing too much energy before you take on Deliora, now can we?"

"Hmph... you really think I'll lose to him?" Lyon's form started to glow a light blue color and the ground around him and Natsu froze, making Zarti and Toby backed away as the ice blocked them from interfering with the fight. The Pinkette just stared at him in boredom, "Get lost. I'll take care of him myself." Lyon told Zarti and Toby with his eyes glaring at the dragon-slayer, giving him his full attention, "I, Reitei Lyon, am the only mage that can defeat Deliora. It would disgrace my name if I can't even beat this brat."

"My, my..." Zarti chuckled, but on the inside, he wanted to facepalm at this brat's idiocy. He and Toby then proceeded to the exit of the room.

"You really think you can defeat Deliora? Don't be an idiot." Natsu started as he put his hands on his pants pockets, making it painfully obvious that he underestimating Lyon. The Ice mage intensified his glare, "If Deliora can be beaten by you, then this world would have one less problem that it had to deal with."

"W-What did you say...you insect?" Lyon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in furious anger.

"The truth." he answered simply, before he dashed forward.

Lyon seeing this, proceeded to creat an Ice shield to defend himself from whatever Natsu planned. As Natsu appeared in front of the shield, he thrusted his fist into it breaking it instantly stunning Lyon. His shock turned into agony as Natsu kneed him in the face, sending him flying into a wall, _'Where hell is Gray? If I hit this guy two more times, he will pass out!'_

* * *

 ***With the Others***

* * *

"Lyon has always wanted to surpass Ur, but now that she's gone, he's trying to surpass her by defeating Deliora that not even she could defeat." Gray told Mirajane, Erza, Lucy and Happy as the four of them headed toward the ruins.

"I see..." Lucy frowned. "In order to surpass the dead, that'd be the only way..."

"He wants to defeat Deliora, huh?" Mirajane finished with a frown, "But it's not that simple. I can tell that this Deliora is far stronger than that idiot think."

"Yeah. Lyon's strong, but he won't be able to beat Deliora at his level. Deliora is... Too strong!" Gray said as he remembered the deadly demon and his power.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"And... he just doesn't know the truth..." Gray told them as memories of the past come to his mind.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Ur did disappear, but...she's still alive!" The three of them widened their eyes in shock as Lucy let out a scream in surprise.

"Eeeehhh! B-But how?" Lucy asked.

"No way!" Happy gawked in surprise.

"What do you mean? What happened in the past?" Erza asked as Mirajane looked confused,

"10 years ago..." Gray started and told them the truth about what happened between his teacher and Deliora. And then explained how Ul used ICED SHELL to seal him.

"That's one sad story.. " muttered Mirajane. Gray's story reminded her of her own past.

"Gray...I'm sorry that had to happen." Erza said, as the temple came into view.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to go through that Gray." Lucy said, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes.

"No need to apologize." he started, "Let's go find the flame brain." Gray said with a smile, just as an explosion shock the entire the temple. "Actually...he shouldn't be too hard to find."

* * *

 ***With Natsu and Lyon***

* * *

 _'What the hell is this guy made of?!'_ Lyon thought in frustration. When he understood that his Ice Make magic wasn't giving any results, he switched strategies and used his fists instead. But he was stunned when he struck Natsu in the face, he didn't budge an inch and continued to smile at mockingly. He tried a kick, but it didn't do a thing. The Dragon Slayer just stood like a wall, no matter the force of his attacks, he couldn't break.

He ran at Natsu again and attemped a roundhouse kick, but to his shock and pain, the Pinkette grabbed his ankle in a vice-like grip. Natsu gave a menacing smirk that sent absolute dread down Lyon's spine. With a violent motion, he slammed Lyon on the Ice floor cracking it.

Lyon groaned in pain. From all the fights he had all these years, he couldn't remember the last time he was this humiliated and beaten. His thoughts were cut off when Natsu, still gripping his ankle, threw him to the opposite wall.

But before he could go at Lyon again, the wall to his side started to crack up. This got the attention of both the mages. After it broke away, the open hole revealed a shirtless and bandaged Gray Fullbuster. Said ice mage stood tall and stern. His gaze unwavering as he walked through the hole to enter the room. He gave a short glance at Lyon, showing that he acknowledge his fellow ex-pupil. He then turned to Natsu.

"I'll take care of this." He told his guild mate nonchalantly. He quickly turned so he was facing Lyon.

"Okay." Natsu smirked as he watched Gray turn to him.

"Damn it! I said let me...wait what?" Gray started yelling, but then stopped when he realized what the known-stubborn-dragon-slayer said.

"I said go for it." Natsu told him, still smirking in amusement, "He's your opponent, not mine."

"Huh?" Gray blinked at him in confusion. He expected things like 'He already beat your ass earlier' or 'This is my fight'

"Just don't lose or I will kick his ass myself."

Gray turned his attention to Lyon and stepped forward. "You won't have to worry about that." He muttered. He then came to a halt as he was just a few feet away from Lyon.

Said mage snickered at him, "Are we really going to do this again Gray? You remember what happened last time. You would have been beaten and broken had Salamander not come to your rescue." He said mockingly.

"No, Lyon, this time will be different." Gray told him coldly.

"Really? And how would that be?"

Gray didn't respond as he put his arms in an "X" sign at the wrist. His right arm above his left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up. a large magical seal appeared at Gray's feet. It activated to spread a large vortex of spiraling ice magic that rushed around chaotically. It surrounded Gray as he continued to hold the stance.

Lyon's eyes widened in shock, "Y-You...have you gone mad?" he yelled at him.

"No... Lyon… it is you who has gone mad! I'll give you a chance. Return the people back in the village to normal and take your pals and leave...or else..." Gray threatened. The magic around him never stopping, if ever, it was growing.

Lyon scoffed. "You're bluffing, you wouldn't sacrifice yourself just to stop me!"

Gray then let out another burst of magic that blew by Lyon; the guy shielded his eyes and tried his best to keep himself from being pushed back, "I'm serious." Gray told him.

"You..." Lyon growled and tried to fight back with a spell, but was blown away by another burst of magic.

"The fact that Ur died because of me will never change...regardless of how many years have gone by." Gray said as Natsu listened from the side of the room, "I need to take responsibility one way or another." Lyon's eyes widened in surprise at how serious Gray was, "The time has come. I'm prepared to die."

"Are...are you serious?" Lyon slowly asked as dread filled him.

"Answer me...Lyon!" Gray suddenly shouted. "Do we die together or...live together?"

"Go ahead." Lyon smirked. "You don't have the guts to die."

"Then this is the end!" Gray shouted as the aura of magic responded by bursting more rapidly after his final statement. It was ready to be unleashed. Its power on standby, awaiting to be activated and fulfill its purpose. Gray held his stance, despite the force of the spell being so chaotic.

 _'I guess this is the end… Now I can take my leave, and leave the rest of this up to you, my friends.'_ Gray thought to himself as his face cracked. He proceeded to push his arms further outward as prepared to swipe them apart and launch the ultimate ice concealment.

 **"Iced Shell!"**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the end!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **I come back with a new chapter!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoy it! And sorry about the delay, I've been busy with some things!**

 **This chapter is not beta-read yet.**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

 _'I guess this is the end… Now I can take my leave, and leave the rest of this up to you, my friends.'_ Gray thought to himself as his face cracked. He proceeded to push his arms further outward as prepared to swipe them apart and launch the ultimate ice concealment.

 **"Iced Shell!"**

As he shouted the name of the spell that his teacher used years ago, a sudden surge of heat forced Lyon to back up and Gray to sweat slightly. The temperature was cranking up in intensity as the Ice around the room melted. Gray looked down and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the flames beneath him. He didn't get much time to dodge as he was still in Iced Shell's stance. A massive pillar of flames engulfed the shocked Ice Make mage.

Lyon took several steps back and shielded his face as the heat threatened to melt his face. As he felt the temperature start to drop back to a bearable level, he glanced ahead to see the Flames started to die down, revealing Gray still in his stance. The cracks in his face disappeared as well as the magical power that surrounded him.

"W-what?!" Lyon was shocked, never in his life he thought that Iced Shell could be dispelled that easily.

Gray was as shocked as Lyon was, both from the lack of burns on his body and the dissipation of Iced Shell. He turned to look at Natsu and asked in a disbelieving tone, "H-how did yo-Gah!" he didn't finish as his face met with a fist, that sent him flying to the other side of the room.

He rolled to a stop before he placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at Natsu, who stood with a fist raised, "What was that for?!" He shouted as Lyon was surprised at the sudden attack by Gray's comrade.

"What? I just felt like punching you." Natsu responded as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring menacingly at the Ice mage, who made a noise in surprise, "What do you think you're doing by using such dangerous spell?"

"I'm doing what I need to! This is between me and Lyon! I will take care of it. Even if that means I have to die!" Gray yelled as he straightened herself up. He was a little angry about the pink-haired man's interruption.

"So you're just going to kill yourself because you want the coward's way out of facing your burden, huh?" Natsu stated with a shake of his head. It was brave for his comrade to sacrifice himself, but it was still wrong.

Gray's eyes widened in surprise the words, he opened his mouth to retort, but nothing come out. He just continued to stare at the Dragon Slayer as he continued to speak.

"To me, it's nothing but an act of cowardice, Gray. What would Ur think if she ever saw what you're doing?" He knew certain buttons to push to make it easier. And he was right, Gray took a step back as several beads of sweat were seen going down on his cheeks, "Stop running away, Gray, if you keep doing that, then why the hell are you a member of Fairy Tail?" Gray's eyes widened even further as he began to realize the gravity of what he was about to do, "Everyone one of us has a past we wish we could change or forget.." Natsu began as his own painful memories resurfaced, "But...there is no way none of us could do that if we keep running! Go ahead and kill yourself...but remember this...every time that you do try...my fist will be ready!"

Gray was speechless. He lowered his head and looked down at the ground. Everything Natsu said was true, sacrificing his life would not help him to atone for what happened to Ur. Plus, if he died, his friends would be devastated and he couldn't do that to them. He looked at Natsu again, to see him smirking.

"Now...get your ass up and kick his ass or I'll do it myself."

Gray looked at him for a few seconds and then smirked back, "No way, dragon breath! He's mine." Natsu smirked at his response.

"Sorry to break this moment for you two idiots..." Lyon interrupted them, "But I can't afford to keep you two alive any longer...prepare you-" He stopped when the ruins began shaking as it started to shift from its tilted position.

"W-What's going on?" Gray asked in confusion as he looked around.

Natsu wasn't surprised as the ruins began tilting back to where they originally were, as he already knew that Ultear would do it.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and Happy just finished beating up the spell casters that ambushed them earlier as they heard the sound of something shaking and moving, "What's that sound?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked toward the ruins and her eyes widened in shock, "No... no way... the ruins aren't tilted anymore..."

"How the hell did they do that?!" Mirajane grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

 ***Back with Gray and Natsu***

* * *

"What the hell? Why are the ruins no longer tilted?" Gray asked, slamming his foot down on the ice covered ground, "Damn this...now the moon drip will shine on Deliora again..." he cursed silently.

"I'm sorry to disturb you..." Zarti spoke as he entered the arena that Lyon created, "The moon is soon to show itself, so I took the liberty of using my magic to reestablishing the structure to its former self."

"Zalty...it was you." Lyon narrowed his eyes at him. Still creeped out by the man in front of him.

"W-Who's he?" Gray asked in confusion.

"He's just some cross-dressing idiot!" Natsu smirked in victory as the masked man glared at him briefly before returning his attention to Lyon.

"Hohohoho!" Zalty chuckled like Santa Clause. He then turned around and started running off, "I better go prepare the moon drip ritual."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Wait! You damned cross-dressing freak!" he shouted, as he began chasing him.

"Wait! Natsu!" Gray shouted at him, causing him to stop and look at him over his shoulder.

"I told you! That it isn't my fight! Just remember...if you try to use that spell, my fist will be ready to punch that ugly face of yours!" Natsu shouted back, before disappearing in a blur of speed.

Gray's eyebrow twitched at the last part, "Damn flame-brain…" he then turned to face Lyon with a smirk, "But...thanks."

Lyon sighed, "What a bunch of noisy brats..."

"Earlier...when I tried to use Iced Shell...did you know that Natsu would stop me?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes at Lyon.

Lyon proceeded to shrug. "In all honesty, I didn't think anyone could ever stop that spell. But it matters little, as even if you were to cast that on me, I would have taken it willingly." Gray's eyes widened at his answer. Lyon smirked at his surprise and continued, "You look surprised. What? You didn't think that my comrades would come to my rescue like Salamander did to you? They would not have rested until I was freed and ready to challenge Deliora once again. They would simply have used the Moon Drip ritual on me, and you would be dead."

Gray's gaze dropped at his response. "I didn't really think about that. I guess I was being rash." he then sighed, he almost gave up his life in vain, "Iced Shell is useless here, isn't it?"

"So, do you still intend to fight me, or are we going to try that little stunt again?"

Gray let out an exasperated sigh. "Lyon… we don't have to do this. Give up on Deliora, it isn't worth it."

"What is this nonsense you're spewing?" Lyon asked as he let out a scoff, "First a threat and now a persuasion? What has Fairy Tail done to the Gray I have known?"

"Lyon… Ur is alive." Gray told him apologetically. Lyon's eyes widened once again.

"W-what?"

"When she cast Iced Shell to seal Deliora, it didn't really kill her." He paused briefly before continuing, "The ice that you're trying so badly to melt…. That's Ur, that's her body sacrificed to create that prison." He stopped to look up and see Lyon staring at him wide eyed before he slowly approached him with his silver hair shadowing his eyes, "I'm sorry… that I didn't tell you back then. Ur had me promise to keep it from you. It's over. There is no need to go through with thi-!" Gray was cut, as Lyon got within close proximity of and placed his hand on his abdomen

 **"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"**

Gray's eyes shot wide open in shock as his body was pierced by Lyon's ice. It went through his body and shot out through his back as it formed into a tiger.

"You really are an idiot. I knew all along what that spell entails. I have been studying it for years. And I can tell you with all certainty, that that isn't Ur anymore, just a large scrap of ice." Lyon told him harshly, as he cruelly smirked.

Gray, who fell to the ground and was on his knees and holding himself up by his elbows due to the blow inflicted on him, was beyond furious. "You knew…" He muttered through gritted teeth. He then shot his head up to stare at Lyon with a deadly glare, "You fucking knew?!"

Lyon scoffed, "Knowing is one thing. Believing is another and if you truly believe that Ur is still alive, then you're an even bigger fool that I thought." he said as he walked around Gray.

Gray took deep breaths as his glare intensified the more he heard Lyon speak, "You knew! Yet, you did all of this..!"

"And what if-!" Lyon was interrupted as a fist smashed into his face sending him flying. Hitting the wall, it cracked upon his impact. He fell down to his knees from the suddenness of what just happened. He looked up to see a battle ready Gray with his hair covering his eyes and his teeth gritted, "Impossible! How can you still be moving with that wound?!" he shouted with a shocked tone.

"I've had enough.…" Gray muttered slowly, confusing Lyon.

"What?"

Gray looked up to show his eyes which were filled with killing intent. "I wanted to save you. But I give up now." As he finished, he got in his stance and created a bow with three arrows out of ice and aimed them at Lyon.

Lyon's eyes widened as Gray shot the arrows at him, getting a direct hit and sending him flying back. He bounced up and down before rolling onto one knee and skidded to a stop. He gritted his teeth in anger, but it was then when Gray's knee hit him, sending him back some more. However, Gray didn't stop and kicked him in the gut. He then grabbed the cloth around his neck and delivered a punch to Lyon's face again.

He struggled to get up, using the wall to support himself as he took very quick and shallow breaths,"I-I can't be...bleeding because of Gray...!" He growled in anger. And raised a fist in the air, **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"**

Gray's eyes widened as a giant dragon made of ice tore through the room they were in. The dragon then hit Gray directly, using its jaws to chomp at his body. He groaned and spat out blood as he did his best to get out of the dragon's grip. Finally, he gritted his teeth and smashed his elbow on the dragon, breaking it and fell to the floor.

"Haa...I don't want to waste my magic on you...haa...after this, I've gotta be ready for my fight with Deliora."

"Then use your fists..." Gray responded as he showed him his fist.

"You want me to fight you without using Magic? That's fine by me." Lyon said as he smirked amusingly.

With a battle cry, Gray charged at him aiming for a punch in the face but was stopped as Lyon buried his fist in his wound, "Aim for your opponent's weak parts. That's what Ur taught us. Remember?"

"You have no right to speak her name! I won't let you!" Gray shouted as he punched Lyon in the gut after recovering from the blow he received.

Lyon skidded a few feet back before he charged at Gray. As the two continued to punch each other, Gray distinctively remembered a vow he did when he fought a certain pink haired mage when he was younger.

 _"Get up!"_

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

"Get up!" a younger Natsu ordered, as he stood over a downed and younger Gray, who had bruises and was panting.

Gray struggled to get up. He was fighting Natsu for a long time and he miserably failed to even make him move from his spot. He took deep breaths and straightened up. He shot himself at Natsu and began to assault him with blow after blow.

Natsu smiled and blocked a jab sent at his face. He responded by elbowing Gray in the abdomen, causing him to cough saliva and falling down on his knees. The Dragon Slayer was momentarily surprised when Gray quickly recovered and shot up again, throwing more punches. He finally decided to finish Gray off. He ducked under a kick and smashed his right fist into Gray's gut, sending him back as he fell back and landed on his backs in exhaustion.

"What's this? That's all you've got, Gray?" Natsu spoke with a grin.

"Haa... Haa... You might be strong. The strongest in our generation. That's why I will definitely beat you one of these days!" Gray shouted with all the force he had left.

Natsu smiled at his words, "Yes. But I won't go easy on you, and I won't lose."

* * *

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

Gray and Lyon's fists connected with their faces. They fought for dominance for a few seconds before Gray added more power to the punch, sending Lyon in the Ice wall, creating some smoke from the impact.

"You're gonna step up your game if you wanna beat me!" Gray shouted.

Lyon shot out of the wall and punched Gray in the face. He skidded back and glared at Lyon, "I WON'T LOSE!" he shouted as he head-butted his fellow ice mage. Lyon fell back and tripped over himself lightly. Regaining his footing he glared grudgingly at Gray.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" He shouted back as he once again charged at Gray. The two once again started to bash each other with an onslaught of fists and forceful melee blows. The two continued to exchange hit after hit. Then Lyon launched an uppercut, but Gray leaned back to evade it. Gray proceeded to counter it with a strong kick. As it connected with its target, it sent Lyon flying. He then crashed into one of the pillars of ice that he had made, effectively shattering it.

He stood up again, trembling in anger and frustration from still not being able to beat Gray. He swiped his arm and shouted, **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** The room began to shake, as a massive dragon made out of ice flew towards Gray. The ice dragon caught Gray in between its large jaws. Gray grunted in pain when the ice dragon slammed him into the ground, "I don't want to waste my magical power on you...After this, I have to be prepared for my battle with Deliora."

"I thought we agreed to not use our Magics!" Gray told him.

"Don't be such a sore loser. This dual is pointless from the start. Deliora will be revived in no time." Lyon said with an evil laugh, "Alas, it's too late to stop me now!"

"I won't stop trying..." Gray said, glaring at Lyon.

"You say that even though Zalty is taking care of the Moon Drip ritual." Lyon said with a cocky attitude, "Will you beg for mercy now?"

"Hehehehe!" Gray chuckled, confusing Lyon as he stared at him.

"What's so funny?!" Lyon asked harshly.

"You're making a big mistake! The instant you underestimate Natsu, the instant you lose!" Gray smirked at him.

After he said that, the temple shook once again. As it shook, Lyon felt a sense of relief wash over him, "The Moon Drip ritual has started again." He stated before he started to launch arrow-like ice at Gray, "Long have I awaited this day. Ten years of gathering comrades and allies." He boasted as he continued to pelt Gray with his magic, "Three years of attempting to wake Deliora. It will soon all be worthwhile." He finished sadistically.

Gray did his best to shield himself from Lyon's attacks as he listened. "You've wasted three years on this?! That's crazy?!"

Lyon's anger once again flared at Gray's words. A moment later he stopped his attack on Gray. Said mage then stood hunched over as he panted heavily, "At least I listened to Ur. I followed what she said and went west. I was surprised to find out what she said was true. There were strong mages here. Mages that were far stronger than Ur ever was. On my travels, I came to a guild with those mages. Wanting to become strong, I joined." He explained as he stared intently at Lyon, "At least that's what I told myself. But now I know I did it to move on. And I even have a goal to surpass Natsu. Who is far stronger than Ur."

At this, Lyon's eyes widened. But he quickly shrugged it off. "You're full of nonsense. That idiot is no stronger than Ur. I have lived my life, waiting for the day to surpass her. But since she is dead, there is only one way to fulfill my dream. And that is to destroy what she couldn't: Deliora!" As he said this, he summoned forth a wolf-like iced gauntlet and launched himself at Gray. He swiped and struck Gray with it continuously, unfortunately for him, Gray was able to dodge all of the blows he sent at him.

"You've got a pretty strong admiration, Lyon. But you chose the wrong path to follow." After dodging a long swipe from Gray summoned up an ice sword. Lyon proceeded to pull back with his gauntlet, only for it to get smashed by Gray's sword. "Someone so blind is trying to surpass Ur? YOU'RE 100 YEARS TO EARLY FOR THAT! GAME OVER, TRY AGAIN!" With that, he hefted the sword to slash at Lyon.

As the slash is inflicted upon Lyon's chest, he cracked up and shattered. Gray's eyes widen at this, but he quickly recovered as he felt frost from behind him gather..

 **"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"** With a swipe of his hand, Lyon launched his snow tiger at Gray. As it charged, Gray stood his ground and patiently waited for the frosted beast.

 **"Ice-Make: Prison!"** Gray jumped at just the right moment to summon up a large, intricately decorated cage made of ice imprisoning the tiger sent at him. Jumping down he came face-to-face with Lyon once again.

"You see this, Lyon?" he asked as he gestured behind him, "This is the effect of one-handed ice makes; sloppy and imbalanced. Ur taught us better, but you're too blind to see it."

Lyon, recovering from his stupor, scoffed at Gray's notion, "Whatever, with a simple wave of my hand, that cage is gone." He proceeded to motion his hand to control the snow tiger to attack the bars of his frozen prison. His eyes widened in shock, however, as he saw that, despite his beast attacking its restraints, it was not able to break through, "W-what the hell?!"

Gray then stared adamantly at the ice mage, "It's over Lyon." He said plainly.

"No! It's not over! It can't be! Not until I've won!" he shouted in outrage.

Gray proceeded to take his stance once again as he summoned forth his magic for one final spell, **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** he slowly repositioned his hands. His magic seal disappeared and lingered into his hands as it took shape of a large handled launcher. Gray then positioned his feet so he was prepared to fire it.

Lyon, however, was standing wide-eyed and exhausted. His magical reserves were reduced drastically, making him very vulnerable. "No, it can't end like this! I, Reitei Lyon, can't be defeated at the hands of someone like you!" he shouted.

Gray simply responded by pulling the trigger on his large cannon. A large burst of ice shot ferociously from it and was sent straight for a gaping Lyon. Lyon stood as he took the powerful blow. The blast hit the ice mage and continued to the wall, destroying it and causing a large explosion to blow out of one side of the temple.

The ice dissipated, to reveal a stunned and badly injured Lyon. His clothes were completely torn and ripped away, only half of them seemed to stay on. Lyon himself was badly bruised and was just barely able to stand on his feet as the pain coursed through his body. With a gasp, the self-proclaimed Reitei fell to the ground, defeated.

Gray stood stern and towered over the fallen Lyon, "Ur was the one to teach me that." he suddenly felt pain course through his body, starting from the wound he received from Lyon at the start of the fight. He grabbed it and fell to the ground in pain, "I should stop the bleeding first." He muttered and froze his wound.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

Zalty ran down on the low levels of the temple. After informing Lyon of his success in resetting the temple to its current position. He turned his head back slightly, hoping to see Natsu following him. He was disappointed to not see him. As he neared Deliora's chamber, he crashed into what he felt like a wall and fell on his backside.

"Gotcha!" Zalty looked up in shock as he saw Natsu standing in front of him. He was about to ran away, but Natsu's hand wrapped around his throat and pinned him to the ground. He did his best to break free but found that it was in vain as the grip holding him was impossibly strong.

"That handsome face of yours is always wonderful to see~! I especially love it when it's so serious and full of anger." Zalty cooed.

Natsu flinched in slight disgust. His face turned a little blue from the comment, but his grip didn't loosen up the slightest, "At least, say that with your female form. It's really creepy…Ultear."

Zalty chuckled before a magic circle appeared beneath him. His form started to glow. The figure grew taller and stand straight. The curves on its body became rounder as the person took their original. Now, pressed against the ground, sporting her usual white kimono, was Ultear Milkovich.

She giggled as she looked at Natsu with a seductive smile on her beautiful face, "My, my… I have been caught. Oh, how troublesome~!" her voice purred coyly, as she seductively looked up at Natsu.

Natsu's whole body twitched as felt a shiver ran down his spine. He silently cursed her feminine wiles, not even Mirajane and Cana had been able to wear down on his defenses like that! "Mind telling me what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to change the subject as he didn't want to rip her clothes off and screw the mission.

Ultear's seductive smile turned to a cute pout, "Aww! You're no fun!" she let out a sigh, "I can't tell you, it's classified, Natsu-kun~!"

Natsu lightly glared down at her as he pressed himself against her more. That won't do, she has to tell him even if he knew of her attention already, "You want me to use force, huh?" he asked, but was completely caught off guard when she arched her body up at him and let out an erotic moan that nearly sent all his rational thoughts out the of the temple. He was so close to ravishing her at that moment!

Looking down to see the cause of her sudden change of attitude, Natsu's eyes almost bulged out of his face when he saw his left hand was grabbing a handful of her breast and his right knee had 'somehow' placed itself and was planted between the purple haired woman's legs, firmly pressed into her sacred place, _'W-what the?! When did this happen?!'_ he thought in slight shock. It was almost like his damn hands and legs had a mind of their own! He quickly jumped back to his feet much to Ultear's disappointment.

"We were getting on the good part~!" Ultear pouted, as she dusted her clothes off. She wanted nothing more than to get a piece of the hot Dragon Slayer in front of her, but he wouldn't budge. On a brighter note, she was already wearing down his defenses. It won't take long before she would take what she want.

"Returning to the topic at hand...What are you doing here?" he asked again, causing her to let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know why.. " she told him in a rather cold tone. She then leaned on him, making sure to squish her bountiful bust onto his hard pecs, "I missed you! It's been a long time since we saw each other~ I was lonely!" she told him with an irresistibly cute pout.

Natsu's hands twitched slightly as he tried to contain himself, "Hmph! You say that, but you've been following me for quite some time." he told her, purposely hotly breathing on her ear, sending massive shivers of excitement down her spine.

"These senses of yours are as sharp as ever. What can I say, watching you fight is just... _enticing_!" she purred seductively, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to look up and stand on her tip toes because of the difference in their heights.

Natsu let out a scoff at her words. He bent down a little and placed his right under her chin while looking deeply into her beautiful red eyes, "You really find it enticing? Or you just record my fights for Hades?" he smirked when he saw her eyes widen in shock, "Losing our cool, aren't we?" he mocked with a grin, it was always funny seeing the calm woman lose her cool.

"S-shut up!" the woman muttered, looking away at being read so easily. She composed herself and slightly glared up at him, "You know, he is still pissed at what you did that day. It's just that he is.. " she trailed off, letting him guess the meaning.

"Hmph! Let me guess. He is soooo busy with Zeref and all that he can't kill little ol' me, huh?" Natsu stated with a grin, remembering the obsession that Hades had with finding Zeref and creating the world of magic or whatever what its name was.

It started two years ago when Natsu got bored and decided to take a year-long S-Class mission. However, since his skills were extremely high, he finished the job in just three months! He did found some challenge in it, but it was still easy. The rest of the year, Natsu decided to do what he always wanted, finding Ultear and trying to change her view of things, maybe even take her with him back in Fairy Tail.

It took him a little bit of time, but he was able to locate the Grimoire Heart's airship. At first, he wanted to barge in and challenge them all to a fight, however, his more mature side stopped him from doing so. It's not like he was afraid of losing or anything, he could kick all their collective asses with ease! It was his concern for the guild and his damned brother. If word spread that the second strongest Dark Guild was defeated by him, then not only his brother will notice -and God knew what he would do- but the Council will also take more interest in him than they already had if it was possible.

To prevent all of that, he made a simple plan. He transformed himself into a normal looking young man with brown hair and muscular body, then he went straight into the Dark Guild. The reaction he got from Hades and The Seven Kin of Purgatory when he destroyed their door and entered was amusing, to say the least. They were looking with jaw dropped and eyes wide as saucers. Needless to say, after that, Natsu almost felt his stomach about to explode from how much he laughed.

After the Dark Guild members recomposed themselves, they immediately raised their guard and tried to attack him. The first to attack was the God Slayer that Natsu forgot what his name was and got his ass handed to him by Natsu. He showed him how insignificant his God flames were to his simple Fire Magic. The Master was impressed and immediately tried to recruit him, which was what Natsu exactly wanted. He spent months in the Guild and he couldn't be prouder of himself for the plan. He was able to increase his skills in Magic with Hades' guidance, especially his Fire Magic and get to know Ultear and the adorable little Meredy.

He was able to get closer to Ultear, but as for stopping her from what she was doing proved to be very difficult. No matter how much he tried to change her point of view, he couldn't. She was extremely stubborn, which was a lot coming from him! However, his efforts weren't in vain as the purple haired beauty didn't kill innocent lives like she used to, which satisfied him a little.

All good things come to an end, however. Just like his plan, one day, he was provoked by Bluenote Stinger -who wanted nothing more than to challenge him since he joined-. Even though Natsu would have beaten him in an instant, he decided to toy with the guy a bit. That was a mistake from him as his transformation accidentally dropped, showing his true appearance to Bluenote and the other Kin of Purgatory who were watching the one-sided fight.

Naturally, they thought that he was a spy sent from Fairy Tail. Fortunately, Natsu escaped before they get to kill him, not that they could anyway. After that accident, Natsu become the worst enemy of Grimoire Heart as he knew almost everything about them, from their plans to the members' abilities and powers. Hades was the most furious of them all as he couldn't believe that Makarov boy would send one of his mages to infiltrate his Guild.

He assigned one of his trusted subordinates to kill Natsu. And much to the latter's delight, Ultear was the one assigned for the job. At first, the Time mage thought that Natsu was the greatest threat of her master. She tried to kill him in a terrifying way no one could imagine and yet Natsu still laughed it off and didn't hold a grudge. In contrary, he said that it was fun hanging around with her. Time passed and she still kept trying to kill him, yet he remained the same and never tried to retort. He even went far and showed her kindness that even her mother didn't show her. In result, she began to enjoy the time with him and eventually forgave the stunt he pulled on them. She even repaired the bond between Meredy and him. As for Hades, she just told him that she failed the mission as Natsu was too powerful for her.

"Ne Ultear, how is little Meredy?" he asked, as he thought of the little girl, whom he come to care as a younger sister. At first, Meredy was stoic as ever, but eventually, she displayed her true nature a little and even began to call him 'Onii-chan'. He chuckled when he remembered the girl's frustrated and twitching expression at being teased by him.

"She's doing fine. Although, she seemed to miss her Onii-chan~" Ultear told him with a small smile, as she remembered how cute Meredy looked with Natsu.

"Really? I miss her too." Natsu sighed longingly. He could almost remember her voice now.

 _"Onii-chan, Onii-chan!"_

 _"What's it Meredy-chan?"_

 _"When I grow up, I will marry you and make you mine forever!"_

 _"Eh?"_

Ultear giggled behind her hand, "Since you left, she's been training hard. So, be careful Mr. The Strongest! Maybe she will surpass you.." she finished, as she made circles with her finger on his chest.

"Oh? I doubt that will happen, but I won't drop my guard anyway." Natsu smirked, before he put on a serious expression, "Now, care to explain to me what's going on?" he asked. Even though he knew exactly what was going on on the Island, he wanted Ultear to tell him. For the sake of his plan.

Ultear sighed and began walking toward Deliora's chamber with Natsu beside her, "Seigrain ordered me to assist Lyon and his Team in reviving Deliora."

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose, "So it's the puppet who is behind all this. And let me guess, he wants to acquire Deliora's power?"

"Yes." was Ultear's simple response.

"What an idiot. Don't tell me he seriously believes that he can control that demon."

"I believe so," Ultear replied. She also thought that he was an idiot.

"OK. What about the villagers and their forms?" he asked again.

"Well, basically Lyon and his team were here three years ago, and the moon was already purple before they started the ritual." she explained.

Natsu whistled, "They wasted three years to melt the Ice, huh? So, if that's the case then.."

"Those villagers are hiding something. Your best bet is to probably ask them." she finished for him.

"Hmm.." he hummed, as he thought about the next part of his plan. He knew it will be a little hard for Ultear, but he was sure she will Thank him for it later. Sighing as they reached Deliora and stopped right in front of the colossal demon, "Ultear, this Ice is alive. you know that, right?"

"W-What?"

"That Ice is alive. In other words, that block of Ice is Ur. Your Mother." he explained with a serious tone.

"W-why are you telling me this?" she asked, as her eyes darkened at the mention of her Mother's name.

"It's simple," he spoke, and Ultear held her breath as Natsu stared at her with his gold glowing eyes that held so much power and wisdom that went beyond her comprehension. They glowed like a dual pair of shining stars, but held an amount of endless wisdom and power that she couldn't possibly perceive, "I want you to bring her back." he dropped the bomb.

Ultear froze like a statue, she seemed to be repeatedly going over every single syllable. She instinctively took a step back, "I.. Don't... Understand.." she uttered, what was he talking about? He couldn't mean..!

As if reading her mind Natsu answered, "Last Ages. I want you to use that spell to turn back time for only the Ice."

Ultear was shocked, she didn't think he would ask her such a thing. Besides, how did he knew about Last Ages? "You know that spell's risks, don't you?! Yet, you're asking me to use it?! And why would I bring that woman back?!" she spoke the last like it was the vilest thing in the world.

"Don't worry about the side effects. I will help you. And don't play dumb with me. I know you would love it if Ur returns back to life." Natsu said with a dismissing wave. Even if she could fool everyone, she couldn't foul him.

"NO!" she shouted angrily and leaped back. She summoned an orb and prepared herself to fight him or at least finding a way to escape, "I won't do it! That woman never did act like my mother anyway. Even after I came back..." she gritted her teeth tightly.

"That's what your mouth is saying, but you eyes are different, Ultear," he said, causing her to flinch. He continued as he took some steps toward her, "Please, you have to cooperate with me. For both our sake."

Ultear's response was to send her orb above him, "Luminous Minutes!" With the shout, the orb was reproduced into numerous orbs. They traveled down at Natsu like light beams.

Natsu sighed and didn't move from his spot. He hoped that it won't come to this, but she forced his hand, "Sorry Ultear. But this is for your own good." he muttered before he shifted his eyes toward his right direction where Seilah was hiding, "Seilah."

With that simple command, all the orb heading his way stopped in the air within inches from Natsu. Ultear had the same fate as her orbs as she froze in place. She couldn't move her body, it was like it didn't belong to her.

Ultear heard some footsteps and looked at the direction of it, only to see Seilah walking toward Natsu with one arm under her breasts. The Time Mage immediately guessed that it was her who did this to her, "W-who are you?!"

"I'm Natsu-sama's loyal servant," Seilah replied, as she stopped right beside Natsu and bowed her head.

"Good job, Seilah." Natsu praised with a grin, as he ruffled her hair making her blush lightly and beam in joy, "Now Ultear. I want you to use Last Ages on the Ice covering Deliora." he ordered.

Ultear wanted to scoff at the order, there was no way she would do it. But her eyes widened in horror when her body began to move on its own, "W-what's happening?!" she shouted back at the two, as her hands were placed the Ice prison.

"It's Seilah's ability. She can control everything and that includes humans. Pretty neat, isn't it?" Natsu grinned at her, as he appeared behind her. She wasn't the Ultear of the Seven years time skip or she wouldn't have fallen for Seilah's curse, "Now use it and don't worry about aging too fast. I'm not the one would hurt his friends, Ultear."

The Time mage looked back at him with sweat running down her face. His words had somehow relieved her. However, she was still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. She complied with the order and channeled her Magical power in the Ice, **"Arc Of Time: Last Ages!"** she muttered the words and a bright light emerged from her body, and as her enormous quantities of magic slammed into the Iced Shell. Her body began to tremble as her veins drastically bulged. The light got brighter as if signaling the rewinding of time. The Ice began to slowly turn into water, showing the demon. Within seconds and even though Ultear's had an enormous amount of Magical power, it was dying down.

The purple haired woman never felt such a pain in her life, it was unbearable. She felt like her insides were being burned by scathing flames. As she began to doubt Natsu's words, two warm and strong arms wrapped around her, her breath hitched and she almost lost concentration. The bulging veins disappeared instantly as warmth filled her whole body. She knew that it was Natsu who was doing that. She could feel the power Natsu held within himself and couldn't help but become shocked. Compared to her own, she felt like hers was a single star and Natsu's were like an entire universe. the energy that filled her from the arms around her was like an ocean of molten lava. Yet, it didn't burn her or turned her to ash instead, it filled her with a warmth that she never thought possible.

Ultear didn't know how long it lasted, because to her it seemed like an eternity, but the Ice eventually completely turned into water. it seemed to be glowing gold and blue. The water seemed to be gathering together and forming a figure. Ultear's eyes could not get any wider as she gazed at the woman figure that emerged from the water. The woman who gave birth to her. Completely naked, with short dark hair and one leg missing. Ur fell on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

A silence fell on the cave. Seilah stopped using her curse on the purple haired woman, seeing as the process was over. Ultear stared at the woman she hated the most, or so she told herself. She had to fight the urge to go and hug her. After all, the only thing she wanted when she joined Grimoire Heart was to see her mother again. She was completely lost, as she was about to reach to her. Deliora woke as well from his decade-long sleep with a massive roar of anger.

 **"WRAAAAAAAGH!"** the sound shook almost all the Island. His eyes glowed red with malice and bloodlust until they spotted Ur on the ground. He immediately recognized the woman who sealed him for ten years and raised his massive fist. He thrust it down on the woman, fully intending to crush her.

Ultear watched in horror as the fist neared her mother. She couldn't even more as her Magical power were reduced drastically from the spell she used. When the fist was two feet above Ur, it was completely caught. The Grimoire Heart's mage looked on in slight awe as Natsu appeared before her Mother's body and stopped the fist with a single hand.

Natsu smiled at the successful attempt of reviving Ur. Now both Ultear and Gray would have fewer problems. It was a little hard, but he was able to give his magic to Ultear, thus preventing her from becoming old. He lifted his head to look at Deliora and his face scrunched up in disgust at, "Man, I forgot how ugly you were. Damned son of a bitch."

His reply was another roar of anger, **"WRAAAAAGH!"** Deliora pressed his fist more into Natsu's hand, who rose an eyebrow in interest at the strength. The ground cracked beneath him. He was sure that even one of the Spirggans would have been crashed by the force. Smirking in anticipation, he widened his eyes up at Deliora, which glowed golden. A boom was heard throughout the cave as an invisible force hit Deliora dead on, causing him to stumble back. His fist was retracted. Natsu quickly re-quipped a coat in his hand and wrapped it around Ur's naked form before looking back at the demon, who seemed to be trying to gain his balance from the hit. it was the moment that the Dragon Slayer decided to strike.

He held up his right palm, each of his fingers ignited in scorching flame, **"Flame Barrier!"** he exclaimed and slammed his palm on the ground. A gigantic magical seal appeared beneath Deliora, whom jus regained his balance. From within the seal, a cylindrical barrier made completely of Flames was created, enveloping Deliora.

"Hmph, sorry about that. But you have to wait for me a little longer," he spoke to the demon with a smirk.

 **"WRAAAAAAAGH!"**

"Sorry, I don't understand you." Natsu poker-faced, as he turned to the women, "Seilah, please go to the others and tell them to not come here. Use force if they don't listen to you." he requested. He knew that Mirajane and Erza would be hell bent into helping him, but at their level now, they wouldn't stand a chance sadly.

"Yes, Natsu-sama." Seilah nodded her head before turning to walk off. She trusted her master to deal with Deliora.

Watching her go, Natsu smiled before turning his attention to Ultear who was still on her knees looking at her Mother with longing eyes, "Ultear." he spoke, snapping the woman out of her trance, "You must have a lot on your mind now. Go rest and gather your thoughts together." he said gently and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Ultear was startled when her body was washed in light. As it died down. All the pain, the exhaustion disappeared like they weren't there in the first place.

Ultear straightened herself, casting one last glance at her mother she turned to walk away. However, she was stopped by Natsu's voice behind her, "Ultear." said woman turned to him, only for her lips to be caught by his own. Her eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. After what felt like an eternity, was only two minutes as Natsu continued to lock lips with the purple haired woman. Finally pulling back, he smiled as he saw her cheeks turn pink, "Now, you can go." he grinned down at her. She didn't say anything, probably from embarrassment and left.

Natsu turned to Deliora when he was sure that Ultear left the cave, "Now, you should be punished for not respecting your Master. _Yakusai no Akuma!_ "

* * *

*With Gray*

* * *

 _'T-that roar… I'd recognize it anywhere,'_ Gray thought to himself. He had quickly made his way out of the throne room where he had defeated Lyon so he could hopefully stop the ritual. But the sudden roar that echoed loudly through his ears, made him stop in his tracks, _'Deliora… he's revived.'_ Images of his past experience with the demon ran through his head as another ear-splitting roar echoed loudly through the temple.

After Gray finished his thoughts, he started to sprint down the large corridor, looking for a way to get to the cavern below. _'There's only one way to stop it now,' he proceeded to grit his teeth as he ran. 'Ur… Gramps… Natsu… I'm sorry… but there's no other way now.'_

* * *

 ***With the Girls***

* * *

 **"WRAAAAAAAGH!"**

"W-what was that?! That roar?!" Lucy asked her companions, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy, as they finally made it to the temple entrance. the four quickly made their way to the temple to assist in the disruption of Deliora's revival. But as they entered they instantly were met with a powerful roar that seemed to echo through the entire island.

"That was probably just your stomach, Lucy." Happy stated innocently.

"You know…" said blonde started, she proceeded to turn with a tick mark on her head and a glare in her eyes. "You're not half as funny as you think are."

"Could this be…? Deliora?" Erza cut in as she guessed at the origin of the roar. Lucy instantly jumped in horror as she heard Erza's words.

"What? It couldn't be?! They've already revived him?!" She panicked.

"Damn it!" The two women then turned their heads toward the angry Mirajane as she pointed at something. They followed her finger to spot a purple magic seal glowing on the floor as well as an eerie purple light flowing into it from the ceiling. "That's the damn Moon Drip!"

 **"WRAAAAAAAGH!"** Another roar shook the room. Lucy and Happy jumped in fear and began to shudder at the thought of the large demon being free.

"That's scary!" Lucy stated as she trembled.

"If you're scared of your own stomach, then we should really be freaking out," Happy said nervously, failing at hiding his fear of the situation. "You really need to eat something!"

"And you really need to shut your trap before I hurt you!"

 _'I wonder…'_ Erza was ignoring the two bickering as she studied the situation. "We can hear the demon roar, but they're still performing the ritual to resurrect it. Which must mean it isn't fully revived yet."

"Yeah, that must be it." Mirajane supported her rival.

"Uh… Erza, Mirajane." Lucy attempted the women's attention as she didn't know what they should be doing.

Mirajane and Erza looked at each other and shouted at the same time, "We need to reach the top of the temple!"

"But… Deliora's below us." Lucy pointed out as she gestured to the floor.

"If we can stop the Moon Drip, we may be able to stop the resurrection! Now let's go!" Erza shouted back as she rounded a corner. Lucy and Happy looked to each other, then nodded. They proceeded to follow the Re-quip mage.

* * *

 ***With Gray***

* * *

Gray had finally made it to the underground caverns that sat directly beneath the temple. The cavern was now full of water that seemed to have melted off the encased Deliora. Said demon stood where the ice had him, but what shocked Gray was the massive barrier of flames that surrounded him. It was holding him from moving. However, that didn't stop him from struggling and hitting the barrier with his fists repeatedly. He was also rocking his head back in forth and a futile attempt to free himself. Gray didn't know who did it, but he was thankful for it.

Though, every time he punched the barrier, it cracked ever so slightly. It was painfully obvious that he will be free in no time and Gray knew that he would soon be taking his master's place. He stepped down into the water that reached up to his knees. He bent down and reached his hand into the water that he thought his master's Ice. Turning it over for the palm to face up, he rose it back out with some of the water in his hand. He watched, sorrowfully, as the water rushed down back into its original puddle.

"Ur…"

"It's about time you got here Gray," Looking up from the water, he watched as Natsu made it to his side, "Now that Deliora has been released, we need to destroy it now before it goes on a rampage." he was very amused at the fact that Gray didn't notice Ur with her back against a rock beside him.

"Kukuku… exactly right… Salamander." The two turned at the sound of a low and raspy voice. They both spotted a beaten Lyon, crawling slowly across the ground. He was making his way in the direction of Deliora. "Neither of you is capable enough…" he stated gruffly as his eyes were maddened with obsession. "But I… I'm... going to do it…!"

"Lyon…" Gray muttered, feeling sorry for his old friend.

Natsu crossed his arms with a frown, "Don't be stupid. In your condition, I really doubt you could even scratch him."

"Shut up!" Lyon yelled back at Natsu before turning his head back to look at the giant beast that was in the Flames prison, "I've been waiting… Deliora…" The bluish-silver haired man let out a pain-filled chuckled as he somehow was able to stand, "This is the only monster...that Ur couldn't defeat...I will defeat it...with my own hands...right now...I will surpass her!" Lyon shouted, remembering some of the memories he had with his teacher. Natsu silently watched as Gray moved behind Lyon and delivered a karate chop to the back of his neck, knocking him back down.

"That's enough... Lyon..." Gray said and he crossed his arms at his wrist, releasing large amounts of magical energy spiraling around him. "I'll seal Deliora using Iced Shell!"

"Don't do this Gray!" Lyon shouted as he glared at Gray's back, a few feet away from the coal-haired wizard Natsu had an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you know how long I have waited for this day? Even if you use that spell, I'll just unfreeze him again! It would just be an endless cycle!"

"This is the only way!" Gray retorted, as his magical power skyrocketed, "This is the only way to him right now!" Gray shouted as he regained his focus on the spell. But he was once again interrupted as Natsu stood between him and Deliora, "Natsu!" he shouted. Even Lyon was taken back by the Dragonslayer's interruption.

"I'm sick of you trying to kill yourself, Gray!" Natsu shouted with a vein bulging on his forehead, stunning the Ice mage as he never saw the Dragon Slayer this angry before, "If I move then you'll use that spell, turning yourself into ice! You'll never move or experience any else besides holding that thing in place, you wouldn't be dead but you wouldn't be truly alive anymore! Is that what you promised Ur?!" he was practically in front of Gray, looking down at him, not bothered by the spell, "Look!" he pointed to his right side.

When Gray looked to where Natsu was pointing, his entire body froze. Iced Shell was dissipated instantly. He shook his head as he believed that his brain was messing with him. He instinctively took a step forward, not believing his own eyes. He heard Lyon utter the name of the one person he cared about.

"Ur.." Lyon was in the same boat as Gray, he couldn't believe that the woman was alive and well.

It was at this moment when Gray finally reached the unconscious woman. He lifted one of his shaking hand and slowly touched her cheek, making sure that she was real and not just his imagination, "I-I-It's really her..!" He whispered the words, as his heart began to race. She didn't change from what he remembered. She had raven purple-colored hair. Her eyes, black. A large cloak covering up the entirety of her body, her back leaned back against a large, smooth piece of rubble.

"H-how is this possible?" Lyon asked in confusion and disbelief.

"I used a spell to bring her back. It was such a waste to leave such a powerful woman in that Ice." Natsu explained to them, causing the two of Ur's pupils to look at him with wide eyes, "Now Gray. I want you to get her back to the village so we can do a proper check and let me take care of this shitty demon." he said pointing with his thumb at Deliora, who almost destroyed the Barrier.

"But.. "

"No but. You two are way too injured and exhausted to fight this guy. I will take care of him. It should be a good warm up for me" Natsu said, as he grinned evilly.

* * *

 ***With the Others***

* * *

"Ooooohhn…" grumbled a flying Toby after he was struck by Erza and Mirajane.

The four had finally made it to the top of the temple and had found said dog-man performing the Moon Drip ritual all on his own. Erza and Mirajane, quick to act, jumped at Toby with her sword and slashed at him. Interrupted, the seal from the Moon Drip flickered and faded away, as did the purple light it attracted.

"Erza, Mirajane! You did it!" Lucy piped. "You stopped the Moon Drip!"

Happy, although, was confused as he approached the fallen Toby, "You mean… This guy was performing the ritual on his own?"

All of sudden, Toby popped his head up to glare at the trio, "You're too late!" he shouted with a victorious smirk.

 **"WRAAAAAAAGH!"** Though they were blinded, they all could hear Deliora's powerful roar ring through the air heavily.

"I-it can't be…" Lucy muttered in disbelief as the light faded.

Erza and Mirajane gritted their teeth in anger, they were late and now a disaster will be unleashed on the Island.

"Let's go down," Erza said after recomposing herself. The three others nodded and were about to run inside the temple when Seilah's voice reached their ears. Stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Stop right there." she ordered them, as she approached the four.

"Seilah/Seilah-san!" Lucy and Mirajane exclaimed, surprised at the sudden appearance of the Etherious.

"What's happening?" Erza was fast with the question.

"Deliora was revived." her calm and simple answer stunned the four.

"We were too late…" Erza muttered as another roar rang through the night, shaking the temple and island alike.

"E-E-Erza… w-w-what do w-w-we do?" Lucy asked shakily… fearfully. Happy landed on her back, his eyes wide with fear.

"Natsu.." Mirajane muttered, as her eyes widened in shock, "Where is Natsu?!" she shouted at the Goddess of the Chill moon.

"Natsu-sama is currently with Deliora. He ordered me to get you and everyone evacuated."

"What?! Don't tell me he's planning to fight that demon alone?!" Mirajane demanded angrily.

"Yes."

"That idiot!" Erza hissed before she and Mirajane tried to rush toward the temple, but they were stopped by Seilah again.

"Natsu-sama doesn't want you to interfere with the fight." Seilah nonchalantly told them.

"NO WAY I'M LETTING HIM FIGHT ALONE!" Mirajane roared.

"You will only get in the way! Just trust Natsu-sama! He knows what he's doing." Seilah retorted before she pointed her hand at them, "If either of you tries to interfere, I will be obliged to use force."

 _'Damn it! Natsu please be safe... '_ the Knight and the Demon thought simultaneously, as Lucy closed her eyes and hugged Happy.

* * *

 ***Back with Natsu***

* * *

After Lyon and Gray too Ur out of the temple, Natsu sat on a rock waiting for the demon to break the barrier. The Dragon Slayer grinned widely as he watched Deliora break his Flames Barrier. It broke like glasses and felt down on the ground, burning it. As he was freed, Deliora gave another massive roar that shook the Island. It annoyed Natsu a little as his sensitive hearing.

"Man, he so damn loud!" he muttered, glaring up at the demon.

Deliora seemed to spot Natsu and opened his large maw, lime-colored energy began to gather inside his mouth. After he gathered enough, he shot a large, powerful, lime-colored energy beam from his mouth straight at Natsu, who didn't move from his place. The attack seemed to connect with its target. upon the contact, An enormous amount of Flames erupted from the ground wreaking havoc on the cave and outside of it until it reached almost half of the Island.

A large plume of smoke rose when it stopped. The demon seemed to look where Natsu was standing. He didn't get to wait long as a massive shockwave erupted from the smoke, blowing it away showing Natsu standing meters away from the gigantic crater caused by the attack, "How wonderful." he commented, looking up at Deliora with a glint in his eye, "Let me return the favor to you. Burn!" he spoke darkly as his eyes glowed.

Suddenly, beneath Deliora, he summoned forth a gargantuan amount of heat energy. It enveloped and slammed into Deliora with unprecedented force, lifting it off its feet and sending it up into the ceiling of the cavern, where it crashed mightily. Roars of pain could be heard above the sizzling inferno. The cave shook in the presence of the sheer power the attack was releasing. For a seemingly endless amount of seconds, the torrent of flames hit the demon, until cracks appearing in the wall. Within seconds, the attack was breaking through the wall and sending Deliora flying into the air. However, the Flames pillar didn't die as it surged up to incalculable heights at extreme speed. Not just The entire Island, but the whole Fiore could see it clearly, even at kilometers away.

Natsu smirked and lept in the air, he knew that this attack was powerful, but it wasn't enough to kill that Demon. He could feel his body shake with excitement.

"I'm all fired up!"


	17. Deliora's Demise!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **I come back with a new chapter!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoy it! And sorry about the delay, I've been busy with some things!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the Ice mage running toward them, with his abdomen frozen and carrying two people on his shoulders. The first one was the man she remembered to be Lyon, but the other woman was unfamiliar to her, "Are you alright?!"

"Don't worry about me. I will live," he said with a grunt of pain from carrying Lyon and Ur with his tired body. As he reached them, he immediately dropped Lyon on the ground rather roughly, eliciting a groan from the silver-haired Ice Make mage. Ur, however, he gently put her down.

"Who's that?" Mirajane asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. She had never seen this woman before. Although, she hoped she wasn't another competition.

"That's... Ur." Gray replied with a slight pause, still not believing that his master was alive and with him. Upon hearing this, all the Fairy Tail mages -aside from Seilah- were shocked, as they never expected the woman who sacrificed herself to freeze Deliora to be back. Especially, when Gray told them about how she will stay in a form of Ice. The only question was, how was she in her human form again?

"Didn't you say that she was turned into Ice?" Erza asked him, after getting over the surprise. She had the slight feeling that Natsu was behind this but needed to confirm it.

"I don't know... " He honestly answered, not having a single idea of what Natsu had done to return Ur. He then turned to the female Etherious, "Seilah! Do you know what Natsu did?!" he said, as his voice raised slightly at the end.

"Well…" Seilah started, as she saw all of them looking at her, "I don't know." she finished, causing them to almost face fault. She didn't think her Natsu-sama wanted her to tell anyone about the events that took place inside the temple.

"Seriously?!" Lucy sweat dropped at the answer, while Erza and Mirajane just sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Ne, what about Natsu? How is he?" Happy asked, for once, his cheerful attitude replaced with a worried look for his 'Father'.

Gray's eyes softened when he sensed the worry and fear in the blue cat's tone. Reaching up with his right hand, he slowly patted Happy on the head, "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he will be fine."

"Aye."

"B-but... Why would he want to fight that demon alone?" Lucy asked shakily.

Erza sighed, "It's just how he is. Once he decides to do something, no one can stop him." she told the blonde. Natsu's stubbornness was legendary, to say the least.

"Tch!" Mirajane scoffed in annoyance. Not loving the idea of leaving Natsu to fight that beast alone.

"Yeah. We'll only get in the way." Gray gritted his teeth in anger. If he hadn't lost most of his Magical reserves on the fight against Lyon, he would be in there fighting with Natsu, _'I need to get stronger!'_

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake violently and then, they felt it. Natsu's magical energy rising to incredible levels, nearing the unfathomable, clearly being the main cause behind the earth's terror. Theirs widened as far as they could. Their breaths were stolen from lungs as they felt the incredible pressure crashing over their bodies like a mighty meteor. All of sudden, the mages were caught by surprise and almost lost their balance as a gigantic tower of flames emerged from the temple, with gargantuan destructive power that rendered anything in its path to ash. Mainly the temple. The pillar, hot as the flames of hell sent a shockwave greater than the Fairy Tail's Fairy Tail mages had ever felt before.

"I-it's hot!" Lucy shouted, shielding her face with both arms. She felt the hot air touch her skin as if she wasn't wearing clothes. Glancing down, she was both shocked and embarrassed to see her clothes melting, leaving her almost naked. Erza and Mirajane cried in anger. The former because her armor was melting and the latter because of her precious clothes disappearing.

"Amazing. So much magic power." Seilah commented in awe. Still amazed at her Master's strength even after years.

"Such power...!" wheezed out Lyon as he bore witness to the unfathomable power that Natsu Dragneel possessed.

The pillar continued its way up, illuminating the entire night sky as if it were midday. From within it, Deliora was thrown to the forest, roaring in pain all the way until he crashed into the forest with an earth-shaking crash resulting in a large dust cloud, crushing trees and other wildlife in the process. No sign of movement was apparent from the demon.

"W-what?! You've got to be kidding me!" Gray yelled in shock, as he witnessed something that was classified as impossible for him, "W-was that Natsu?!"

Mirajane and Erza could only nod. Completely flabbergasted, attempting to draw just a sufficient amount of air into their lungs.

"Sugoi!" Lucy exclaimed as she covered her mouth with one hand after the attack dissipated and let her breathe freely.

"Is Deliora down?" Happy asked in a hopeful tone. However, another angry roar crushed his hopes. Deliora pushed himself up by his elbows, the burns on his body were healing right before the shocked eyes of the Fairy Tail mages.

"N-no way." Lucy breathed out in disbelief and slight fear.

"That attack didn't do a thing to him?" Erza muttered, as she narrowed her eyes at the demon, who pushed himself up and roared again, shaking the Island.

"Tch! Even Iced Shell didn't bring it down. So it's no surprise that the attack didn't." Gray gritted his teeth in anger. If only he had some magical power left, so he could use his other magic against the Etherious!

Mirajane stayed silent, her mind working to find a solution. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a mop of pink her, "Natsu!" she shouted, startling the others as they looked up to see the Pinkette slowly flying toward Deliora.

Natsu come to stop right above Deliora, looking down at the demon with a dark smirk. He then placed his arms above each other until the bottom of his hands met. A blazing aura surrounded his entire body. Flames engulfed his hands as a small sun-like energy sphere began to form at the center, "Let's see how you deal with this, Yakusai no Akuma!" Natsu shouted, expanding the sphere into a gigantic energy ball that was almost the same size as the demon himself before hurling it at him.

 **"WRAAAAAAAGH!"** Deliora roared as the ball slammed into him. Fortunately, he was fast enough to raise both his massive arms and block it with them. The collision caused a hurricane of air to be released, tearing the earth apart and burning trees. The monstrous attack seemed too much even for a demon of Deloria's caliber, as he was being pushed backward several feet away, creating drag marks. For quite some time, Deliora struggled against the attack until he was able to throw the giant ball into the air, where it exploded in a brilliant sphere of fire resembling a miniature sun. The chaotic shockwave that was generated caused trees and the forest to be decimated, lakes and rivers were dried up into steam and ash ran rampant throughout the air in a fit of fire and energy.

Natsu, however, didn't give the demon any time to counter attack as he appeared in front the demon's giant torso. His right foot ignited in Fire Magic and did a quick mid-air spin flaming kick. Burying his feet deep into Deliora's torso. The Etherious' cheeks bulged out, stopping him from doing any sound. The next instant, Natsu followed by giving a devastating front kick to Deliora's lower jawline. This, in turn, forced the demon's face to shoot skyward, with a roar of agony, Deliora expelled all of the blood in his mouth into the air. The Dragon Slayer smirked menacingly and extended his hand forward, palm facing forward and fingers curled to form claws. He also extended the thumb, index and middle finger forward, curling the ring finger and pinky finger downward, **"Dragon's Claw!"** he whispered as his _'Claw'_ ignited in scorching flames. He slammed them into Deliora's torso with an earth-shattering force, his fingers digging into the sturdy skin of the navy blue demon, who roared as the Flames burned his insides, he was then sent meters away spinning around in a vortex of flames, obliterating the forest in the process. The ground shook as he crashed into it, his massive body sporting burns, along with a hole in his torso.

The Dragon Slayer softly landed on the ground and looked at the downed figure of the demon. He knew that his attack wasn't strong enough to kill him. Deliora wasn't known to be an immortal Etherious for nothing after all. His thoughts proved to be accurate as Zeref's demon was surrounded by a bright white light, blinding everyone. As they shielded their eyes, Deliora began to stand up, albeit slowly. When the flash of light died down, Natsu and the audience looked to see what happened only for their eyes to widen considerably. The demon that they thought they downed was standing in front of them… completely unscathed.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID IT HEAL?!" Gray shouted, as his body shivered in fear.

"S-so that's why it was called immortal…" Mirajane muttered as she gulped.

"W-w-what do w-w-we do now?!" Lucy asked shakily, sweating from the intimidating red glowing eyes of Deliora. She instinctively tightened her arms around Happy who was clinging to her.

Erza and Seilah were the only ones who, instead of fearing the demon, looked at the smirking face of Natsu. Wondering how he can be so calm.

Deliora's eyes shone in the night, flooded with bloodlust and intent of destruction as they glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Suddenly, the demon punched the air, his fist aiming at Natsu, whose eyes widened as a monstrous shockwave slammed into him, sending him flying back at immense speeds. His back was painfully smashed into many trees before hitting the ground, he dug his fingers into the ground as he was dragged creating large drag marks in the earth trying to slow himself. He finally come to a stop and shot his eyes at the demon, and to his slight surprise, out of nowhere, the massive blue demon appeared right in front of him, _'interesting...'_ he thought before Deliora's fist buried him into the ground. The instant his body was slammed into the ground, a gigantic crater exploded, with a shockwave.

"Natsu!" his friends shouted in horror, as they watched the demon shove his fist down with more force before he began to pummel Natsu deeper and deeper into the ground, deepening the crater. Fear for their teammate began to invade the Fairy Tail mages, as the barrage of deadly punches seemed to never stop. Then, a sudden surge of heat forced everyone to back up, the temperature cranking up in intensity as Deliora was blown away by a vicious torrent of looked at the crater, as Natsu rose from it. Getting a better look at him, they noticed that he was unscathed. Aside from his pants and sleeveless muscle shirt being ripped.

"That was refreshing." Natsu said, smirking at the demon who roared in response, "Let's start, now that I'm all warmed up." he finished, flashing him a savage grin before his fists ignited. He spread his arms wide as an immense flaming aura engulfed his body. He unclenched his fists, and suddenly the Flames began to swirl around his hands until two medium-size flaming energy spheres formed. His body flew up in the air as he brought both his hands above his head. The two spheres were combined, creating one single energy sphere resembling a miniature Sun, "Take this!" Natsu shouted, and throw the sphere toward Deliora.

 **"WRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Deliora roared back and opened his large maw. Lime-colored energy gathered in front of his mouth, forming a dense ball of energy. With another roar, he discharged a massive beam toward the ball, stronger than anything he let out in the past.

The collision between the two attacks caused a sonic boom to erupt as an explosion of magical power clashing violently against one another. One being a supernatural creature of nigh catastrophic power and another with the power to slay dragons. The power and size of the two attacks lit up the sky. Deliora roared again, and suddenly the beam doubled in size and density, overpowering Natsu's attack as the energy sphere was pushed back.

"Oh? Impressive." Natsu smirked, as his own attack headed toward him followed by the lime-colored beam, "Let's kick it up to a notch." after he said that, he snapped his fingers in a silent command. Suddenly, his flaming ball tripled in size pushing the beam back slightly. The struggle of dominance lasted only a few seconds before the two attacks exploded in a fiery ball of yellow flame, billowing outwards, filling the forest and the rest of the temple, destroyed by the blast wave. A mass amount of air was released by the explosion, causing the audience to grip anything to not be blown away.

"Ahhhh! This is insane!" Lucy cried out as she grasped a rock and hung on for dear life. The poor cat desperately grabbing her skirt before flying debris slammed into his face, sending him flying back.

"Damn Flame-brain! He's not joking around!" Gray shouted in irritation as he held Ur's unconscious form. An Ice shield in front of him, protecting him and his master from the unforgiving wind. Lyon was nowhere to be seen, the shockwave had probably blown him away.

Erza shielded her face with one arm, with the other one holding a sword that she stabbed into the ground. Mirajane was doing the same, as she transformed her hands into claws and dug them into the ground. Seilah didn't move from her spot. She just _'ordered'_ some rocks and trees to protect her.

The pillar of fiery smoke and dust, still boiling up from where the explosion had gone off, was being violently agitated at the bottom. A series of new flashes broke out, a clear indication that the fight was still going on. Then, a great blast of flames rose at nearly ten thousand feet above the ground, from its center, Deliora was blown. The demon, despite his size, was able to land on his feet. His massive body covered in burns from the explosion, although his body was healing. Natsu rose from the smoke, completely fine. With a quick motion, he launched himself at the Yakusai no Akuma. He reared back his right hand as he clenched it in a tight fist. His Magic flared again, igniting his fist in a whirl of flames. His hair whipping wildly he lashed it out at Deliora, whom in preparation met Natsu's attack head on resulting in both his fist and the demon's giant clawed fist to collide. Green colored energy surrounded Deliora while Flames surrounded Natsu, clashing against each other. A bright white light erupted, blinding vision of those watching as the two monsters continued to fight for dominance, the ground several meters below them cratered, even more, cracks extending for hundreds of meters across.

 **"WRAAAAAAAGH!"** Deliora gave a roar as he pushed more of his immense power into his fist, the aura surrounding him increased in levels. However, to the demon's surprise, Natsu's attack wasn't crushed. The Dragon Slayer just stood there with his fist against the demon's.

"Is that the limit of your strength, Zeref's Akuma?" Natsu asked, his tone dark and menacing. His eyes glowing in a bright golden light as his magical pressure reaching immeasurable heights. With a grin, he powered his attack causing it to ripple and surge before it blasted Deliora's own fist back inch by inch, feet by feet steadily growing closer to the Etherious by the second. Deliora tried to push more of his power into his own fist, but the struggle was futile as the dragon slayer was no longer playing with him, he was going to end his life! The power behind Natsu's magic engulfed them both in a colossal dome of fire.

* * *

 ***With the Others***

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray yelled as he saw the dome of flames in the distance. He and the others had moved away from the fight right after the explosion of Deliora and Natsu's attacks. And even from this distance, they still could feel the shaking and the magical pressure of them both.

"Amazing… " Breathed Lucy in awe.

"Aye, Sir! Natsu will definitely win!" Happy chirped. Though, he still had a tint of nervousness in his tone, fearing for his _'father'._

"Tch! I don't like it! Why did we have to leave?!" Mirajane grumbled, stomping her foot on the ground. Even if it seemed that Natsu was winning, she was still worried.

"If we didn't. We might have been caught in their fight. All we can do is wait and hope for Natsu to win." Erza said, feeling worried for her teammate, but she didn't have a choice as she wasn't on a level to help Natsu.

 _'Natsu-sama...'_ Seilah thought.

* * *

 ***Back with Natsu and the Etherious***

* * *

The smoke cleared, showing the two monsters. Natsu was in his stance, waiting for any attack from the demon, he wasn't injured from the previous attack. Deliora however, could be better, his body was badly burned, the most prominent wound was the arm that he used against Natsu. It was completely burned. Natsu was about to dash toward the demon again, but something caught his attention. The arm he burned by with the last attack, it was slowly being healed by his supernatural healing, however, his burns and scorched limbs weren't healing, _'Hmph! So his healing abilities can only heal one wound at once, huh?'_ he thought with a large smirk, "I thought that you would be a good challenge for me. Maybe even forcing me to use my Dragon Slayer Magic, but I was severely wrong." Natsu proclaimed before he joined the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then he separated his palms while keeping the fingers in contact with their tips. Extremely concentrated flames were generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Natsu's fingers. At this point, the Fire Dragon Slayer completely separated his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the Flames he generated took the form of a large sphere, from which a mass number of Fire arrows were fired towards the Etherious.

Each one of the arrows struck home, Deliora threw his head back as he roared in agony. Blood flying from his mouth as the arrows pierced through his body, he used his arm to block the attack as the other one took some time to regenerate. It was futile as the intensity of the attack sent him backward. Natsu didn't stop his assault there, though, for he disappeared in a blur of speed and appeared right behind Deliora. Natsu wanted nothing more but than to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but he couldn't. For both his sake and his family. He raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generated another massive amount of Fire between their open, facing palms. This was rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of Flames, which he proceeded to hurl at one of his brother's demons.

 **Boom!**

Deliora was encased in a gargantuan, destructive amount of flames as the spear smashed into his back. The demon could only roar in pain as he took the brutal assault, blood splattering on the ground. Smoke rose from his entire body as he fell on his knees, too weak to stand up again.

"HAHAHAHA! How pathetic! You're nothing more than an insect in my way!" Natsu laughed insanely with a dark aura around him. His eyes flooded with unsuppressed hatred, as he sent blast after blast of fire at the downed demon, causing him to give silent screams of agony. He disappeared again and reappeared in front of the demon. He gathered a large amount of Fire around one of his fists, he bent the arm and then extended the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompted his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which a massive version of his fist, completely composed of scathing flames generated and rapidly fired towards the Deliora. Another gargantuan explosion echoed through the night, as Deliora was consumed in a gigantic ball of Fire Magic. He gave a silent scream of pain as the Fire burned him all over.

* * *

 ***With the Others***

* * *

"What's happening?" Lucy asked curiously, as she watched the flames explosion from the distance.

"Who knows?" Seilah answered.

"Let's go check it out!" Mirajane said as she was tired of waiting.

"You're right." Erza agreed, before looking back at Gray who was at his master's side, but she only saw Ur. Gray was nowhere to be found. Realization struck her like lightning, "Damn it Gray!" she shouted.

"W-where did he go?" Lucy stuttered.

"He is probably gone to Deliora." Mirajane told them, "Let's follow him!" The others nodded at her before they heard some groaning behind them, looking back, they saw Ur stirring.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

"Let's get this over with." Natsu said as he stopped his violent assault on the demon, "I will show you my finishing move. It took me years to master this magic. You're going to be the first to get a taste of it." he finished with a massive grin as he swiped both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands met. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. A purple aura covered Natsu's body as he did that. As his magical power keep on charging, the whole Island began to shake harsher than ever before. Debris began to rise into the air over a 20-meter radius. The purple sky began to turn into an ominous scarlet as the clouds above the whole island began circling, creating what appeared to be a cyclone, "Farewell, Yakusai no Akuma." with that said, Natsu was about to unleash his attack when a shout cut him off.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, as he appeared behind the Dragon Slayer, who didn't turn to look at him. He was panting, clearly indicating that he was running.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" Natsu asked, his sight never leaving Deliora's, whose body began to heal slowly.

"I came here to kill Deliora!" the Ice mage shouted once again as his face gained a determined expression.

"But you can't beat him now. You do know that, right?" Natsu retorted.

"I don't care! What's the point of learning Devil Slayer Magic if I can't use it against Deliora?!" Gray yelled as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

Natsu stared deeply into Gray's eyes, "Indeed. Your logic is sound." he said, canceling his magic. His arms fell to his sides. The ground stopped shaking and the sky returned to its regular color, "OK. Since I weakened him enough, you should be able to kill him. But he's recovering fast." he said, pointing at the demon, who was still on his knees, but his wounds were slowly healing, "Follow my lead." After he said that, the Dragonslayer charged at Deliora with Gray right behind him.

Natsu suddenly appeared in front of the demon's massive face, with a grin he gave a swift kick, causing Deliora's face to almost explode from the powerful blow. disappearing again, he was seen appearing behind the Etherious. A sonic boom echoed loudly as Natsu punched the back of Deliora's head. Letting out a mangled roar, Deliora swiped his arm backward, trying to hit Natsu, but the Fire Mage saw it coming and dodged gracefully.

 **"Ice-Make: Ice Impact!"** Gray shouted as a designed intricately hammer made of ice appeared above Deliora's head. He brought it down with a lot more force and speed than before, striking true this time. Deliora bent to the blow and was about to strike, but Gray beat him to the punch, **"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!"** Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray created a tower of ice spikes that impaled Deliora, causing the demon to stumble back, **"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"** Gray jumped up, his right fist on his left palm, creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, he slashed rapidly slashed Deliora Seven times, drawing a pained roar from the Etherious as he fell on his back with a loud thud. Deliora laid there completely motionless. The strain from Natsu's deadly attacks added to Gray's rapid Ice assaults drained all his force.

Suddenly, Natsu appeared at his left side, in front of his only arm, "Having only one arm isn't cool, huh?" he grinned in such a menacing way, that it would have made the Shinigami proud, "Let me help you with that." he then extended his right hand, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, "Vanish." he uttered a single word and Deliora roared in absolute agony as his left arm began to turn into ash, "Time to finish you off." Natsu spoke before he dug his fingers into Deliora's left side. He gave a monstrous roar and flipped the Giant beast into the air over him and threw him meters up, "Gray!" he shouted toward the ice mage.

The Ice mage closed his eyes in concentration, remembering Natsu's words.

 _Accumulate as much power as you can in your belly, then release it!_

He threw his head back and inhaled deeply, gathering all the magical power that he recovered. Snapping his eyes wide open, he bellowed, **"Ice Devil's Rage!"** he released a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth in the direction of Deliora. The attack hit Deliora with such force that it destroyed the first half of body, leaving only his head and lower half which fell on the ground and cracked before disintegrating into nothingness.

Gray panted heavily, he wasn't proficient enough in Devil Slayer Magic and only learned to do the Rage spell. However, it always took him everything he had to use it, _'Finally, I avenged my parents and my town... Are you proud of me... Ur?'_ he thought as he fell down. He was expecting to fell face first, but instead, he felt his face drop on something soft, he also felt two warm but strong hands wrap around his form.

Looking up, he saw Ur looking down at him with her eyes filled with warmth, and... and... Pride...pride was something he also saw in his teacher's eyes, The Ice Mage broke down. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Master...!" he trembled, tears never stopping, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Ur felt a pang of sadness and guilt in her chest, as she watched her pupil cry. She couldn't help but blame herself for this. By sacrificing herself, she made Gray live in the guilt of being the cause. Ur produced an arm from under her cloak. Reaching it up, she patted his head, "You have nothing to apologize for. If someone should be sorry, then it's me." she finished as she hugged him again.

And it has to be Natsu who could break their moment.

"Can I get a hug too?" the Dragon Slayer asked, as he crouched down in front of them. Gray sweat dropped while Ur looked at the Pinkette and blinked owlishly.

"Natsu!"

 _'Shit!'_ Igneel's son thought before he was tackled to the ground by three bodies. Two being of Erza and Mirajane and the third one was Happy who hugged his head, _'It hurts...'_ Natsu thought as Erza's breastplate smashed into him. He couldn't understand what that metal is made of. Even the most powerful attacks won't bother him, but Erza's armor... Although, the feeling of Mirajane's soft breasts against him was nice.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Lucy exclaimed after he got back up. She was panting a little. After Ur woke up, she immediately dashed toward Deliora when she felt him nearby, it was a little bit hard for the three young wizards to catch up with the older woman. She was fast!

"I'm fine." he responded smiling down at the blonde.

"What happened to Deliora?" Erza was the first to ask, as she looked around. All she could see was craters and molten slags. The area around the forest was ablaze.

"He's dead."

"R-really?!" Lucy stuttered in slight disbelief. Natsu nodded at her, eliciting sighs of relief from them.

"As expected of you Natsu-sama," Seilah commented as she appeared beside her Master. Natsu grinned at her in response.

"Then we completed the mission?" Lucy asked, smiling. It was her first S-Class job!

"No. We didn't." Erza told her in a stern tone, "The villagers are still Demons."

"I see... Oh, by the way! What was that shaking earlier!?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"That was my magic. Let us go to the village. It's been a hard day for everyone." Natsu said.

* * *

 ***At the village***

* * *

Upon returning to the village, the group was immediately welcomed by some of the villagers. But it was Moka who caught their attention as he walked towards them from his son's tombstone, "Oh...you are back. Tell me Fairy Tail wizards… When will you finally destroy the moon for us?!"

"Hold on a minute..." Lucy said as she raised her hands to try and calm the old man.

"Before we do anything, I want to ask you and your villagers a few questions so I can double-check something." The scarlet-haired knight said while scanning the environment around them, "Can you please get everyone together?"

"Huh? S-Sure..." Mocha agreed to Erza's request and went to gather everyone at the village's entrance, and Erza quickly studied each and every one of them. Natsu was currently standing a few feet away from her with Gray, Lucy, Mirajane and Happy by his sides. Ur was currently resting a little, "To make sure I understand things correctly… you all gained those appearances when the purple moon first started to show up, am I correct?"

"W-Well to be more precise, we only turn like this when the moon is out," Moka replied with a bead of sweat falling down his face.

"That started three years ago, according to your story, correct?" Moka and the other villagers nodded their heads while some whispered among each other, "However, the Moon Drip ritual has been held daily for three years on this island. You should have been seeing a ray of light at the ruins every day." As she was saying this she was walking towards a suspicious patch of earth, though since her eyes were closed she didn't see it as she took a step on it. The obvious trap gave way as the weight from Erza's foot pushed down on the surface and she fell into the pit. "KYAH!"

"I didn't think the pitfall would actually work!" Happy stated with a surprised look, he didn't think it would actually work since it was so simple. He then remembered that they turned down Lucy's plan earlier, "Wait! Who did that?!"

Natsu face palmed at the Knight's clumsiness, although he did get a glimpse of her panties. Who knew that Titania would wear such simple underwear! And that cute scream! He could barely restrain himself from going to her and hug her to death.

"T-That was… kinda cute..." Gray managed to say, he had never heard Erza do something girly like that before.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Lucy was panicking behind the three, they turned down her pitfall trap plan earlier!

Natsu saw Mirajane snickering and realization struck him, "It was you who did it." he deadpanned.

Mirajane pouted in response, "How could you accuse me?" she asked innocently.

Erza quickly got out of the pitfall and continued as if nothing had happened, "In other words, that's the most suspicious part of the island. So let me ask you this, why didn't you investigate it?"

"… She continued talking as if nothing happened." One of the villagers muttered with a sweatdrop falling down the back of his head.

"She's a tough one." Another villager nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with her on this, why didn't you guys try to investigate?" Natsu spoke up as he walked to his Knight's side. The villagers all looked at each other and began talking amongst each other.

"T-That's b-because it is forbidden for anyone from the village to go to those ruins," Moka spoke up to answer for his village.

"Yeah...but...the situation was serious, wasn't it?" Lucy asked, "I mean, you did have casualties and even offered an expensive reward for it."

"Can you tell us the truth?" Erza finished as Moka started to sweat nervously as he looked down at the ground.

"To be honest… we don't know what is going on either." Moka admitted, looking up at the wizards with a serious expression, "We tried to investigate the ruins a bunch of times. However, we couldn't get anywhere near the ruins, even if some of us charged with weapons. We noticed that every time we tried to go down the road toward the ruins, we would always wind up in front of the village gates."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she, Happy and Gray were shocked to hear this. They had gone to and entered the ruins quite a few times and the group didn't have trouble any of those times.

"We don't know...but we kept it quiet because we thought you wouldn't believe us!" One of the villagers spoke.

"But it's true! We tried many times to get to those ruins!"

"But none of the villagers were able to go there!"

"… It looks like I was correct with my suspicions." Erza said suddenly.

"Eh? Suspicions?" Lucy repeated while blinking a few times as a look of confusion grew on her face, "What do you mean by that?"

The red-head ignored Lucy's question as she looked up at the sky, more specifically the moon, "I know now what's going on here."

"Wait a minute...can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lucy asked the group.

"You're an idiot Lucy..." Happy placed his paw in front of his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

The blonde turned to Happy with one of her eyebrows twitching, "And like you know what they're talking about?!"

Happy lowered his mouth and adopted a blank expression before replying, "… Not a single clue!"

"THEN DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Well then Mirajane…" Clouds covered Erza's body as her armor started to glow from her using her Re-quip. The clouds quickly dispersed to reveal Erza in a large golden colored armor with blue lining and furry trimming, and a large cross on the breastplate. The golden armor had a skirt that reached an inch or two above her knees. At the top of her head was a pair of large golden animal-like ears with blue lines going through them, "Shall we go destroy the moon?"

Mirajane pounded her fist into her palm with an excited grin on his face, "All right! I've been waiting for this!" light started covering her entire body. When it dispersed, it revealed Mirajane in her Satan Soul.

"EEEEHHHHH?" That was all the other three could say, or shout in this case, as their mouths fell to the floor in shock. Natsu only chuckled lightly in amusement at the faces Lucy, Gray and Happy were making. They were ignored however as the two S-class wizards made their way to one of the watch towers and climbed to the top.

"Are we really going to see the moon get destroyed?" One of the villagers said in amazement. Other villagers talked amongst themselves as they watched Erza and Mirajane reach the upper levels of the watch tower. Many were excited to see what the two would do, eagerly awaiting for their curse to end and return back to their normal lives.

"They're going to destroy the moon? Even if it is those two, it's impossible…" Gray muttered with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ah! I love strong-willed women." Natsu muttered with a sigh, as he watched the two strongest women of Fairy Tail.

"W-What exactly are they planning to do?" Lucy spoke up while wondering what was going through the women's heads. It was hard to imagine them actually destroying the moon even if they were two S-class wizards from Fairy Tail.

"Just watch and you will see." Seilah calmly spoke as she read through a book. She was impressed by Erza's thinking. Those humans were really interesting. She could understand why her Natsu-sama was fond of them.

Happy had a small grin on his face as he sat on Lucy's shoulder, "Aye! The excitement makes your heart race, doesn't it?"

"… I suppose you could say that." Lucy replied as a sweatdrop went down the side of her face, "Though I'm sure it's for a different reason."

"Are you ready, Mirajane?" The armored female asked the demon, to which she gave her a nod and a small smirk, "Alright then! This armor is known as my Kyojin no Yoroi, it increases one's throwing power and with this Evil Crushing Spear which subdues darkness…" A large golden spear with red decorations appeared in her hand, which she spun around once before slamming its bottom against the floor, "We will destroy the moon."

"W-Wait...she's kidding, right? She's not really going to throw that thing, is she?"

Gray had an exasperated look on his face as he looked up at Erza and Mirajane, "… Knowing those two, she's completely serious… But it's impossible…"

"Aye." Happy nodded his head in agreement.

"Mirajane… As soon I get into position to throw the spear at the moon, use your magic to give me a boost by hitting the end of my spear as hard as you can." Mirajane scoffed before nodding her head at the woman's request, "with the combined force of my armor's throwing power and your Darkness Magic, the spear will definitely reach and destroy the moon."

"Alright! Here we go Mirajane!" Erza yelled as she reared her arm and the spear back, Mirajane reared her own arm back and punched the back of the spear with a Darkness Magic imbued fist, Erza quickly threw the spear as hard as she could, the power behind the throw and Mirajane's powerful blow blew the watchtowers roof clean off. The entire village watched with looks of amazement and awe as the spear was launched toward the purple colored moon, traveling through the sky at an incredible speed. They all waited in anticipation for the moon to be destroyed, while the three other members of Natsu's team couldn't help but feel nervous about what would happen. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Erza had only one last thing to say, "Reach it!"

The spear became a large speck of light as it drew closer to the moon, before the sound of something crashing was heard as a bright light came from the center of the moon, followed by an explosion. Everyone watched a crack began to form at the exact place Erza's spear had made contact, and the crack began to grow and spread, soon covering the entire moon in cracks. The villagers all cheered in joy, while Team Natsu was so shocked that they dropped their jaws to the ground.

"NO WAAAAY!"

Erza and Mirajane watched with small smiles on their faces as they watched the cracks grew in number, just a little more and the truth would be revealed. The cheering below them soon came to a halt as the villagers and the three Fairy Tail wizards noticed the cracks expanding passed the moon and extending to the sky surrounding it, confusing many as the cracks finally gave way and broke apart. Pieces of the sky continued to break, revealing more and more of a more natural moon and sky, the broken pieces were falling into the island and ocean below. Almost everyone was surprised by what was happening, Lucy was the first one to speak as she raised her hands to catch the falling pieces in her hand like snow, "It wasn't the moon that was shattered… but the sky instead…?"

"It wasn't the moon or sky that was the issue, it was the layer of evil energy that had been covering the island," Erza explained to the others as she and Mirajane looked down at the remaining pieces that were falling from the sky.

"Layer?" A certain blue cat asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Think of it as exhaust fumes produced by Mūn Dorippu, the gas crystallized and created a layer in the sky. That's why the moon looked purple." The Scarlet Knight finished as the villagers began glowing, "That's why the moon and sky looked normal that night when we first arrived, we were outside the layer's reach. As soon as Seilah had told us about Moon Drip and its affect, I figured that it might have ties to what was happening to the villagers."

"W-Wow..." Lucy commented at the beautiful light the villagers were emitting from their bodies.

"Now that the layer is gone, the villagers should return to their normal forms," Erza said as she and the others watched the glowing villagers being freed from their curse. To everyone's shock, however, the light surrounding the villagers disappeared to reveal that they were still in their demonic forms.

Natsu leaned against a pillar with a grin on his face, "And just like that they're back to normal."

"What are you talking about flame-brain? They didn't change at all!" Gray yelled back as he looked away from the villagers to the Dragon Slayer of fire.

"Why would they change?" Natsu questioned with a raised eyebrow, "The Moon Drip didn't do anything to their appearance, just their memories. That's what they've always looked like."

"No way… Are you saying that…?!" Lucy's body started to shake as she slowly turned back to the villagers. Finally remembering Seilah's words the last night. Gray and Happy both grew uneasy looks as they looked between Erza, Mirajane, Seilah and Natsu and the villagers, who were also starting to get what the Knight was saying.

After returning back to her regular armor, Erza and Mirajane made their way down and stood near their team, "That's right. It wasn't that they turned into demons only at night, they were demons, to begin with."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy shouted, falling to her knees. Happy fell off of Lucy's shoulder from the shock and landed on his head.

"S-Seriously...?" Gray questioned as he stood in front of a villager, who seemed to be as surprised as them.

"W-Well… things are a little fuzzy, but now that they mention it…"

"They all have the ability to transform into humans. It was simply a case of them starting to believe that they were truly humans and their true forms were the altering effects of a curse. That was the effect that the Mūn Dorippu had on their memory." Erza explained.

"But why weren't Lyon and the others affected?" Happy asked.

"It's because they were humans." Seilah crossed her arms as she answered the question, "This memory loss seems to only effects demons. Also, the villagers can't approach those ruins because they are demons. People from the darkness can't approach the ruins which hold holy light within it."

Natsu nodded his head at the Etherious' words, "Even if they themselves had forgotten about being demons, their instincts reacted whenever they would get too close and send them right back to the village."

"Very impressive… I'm glad I left it in your hands…" A male voice was heard coming from the side, making everyone turn in the direction of the voice and were complete shock see Bobo waved his arm at them, his body already returned into its complete demon form, "Thank you… Fairy Tail wizards."

"AAHHHH! GHOST!" Lucy and Happy screamed while they hugged each other.

"Y-You're that sailor!" Gray shouted in shock as well.

"… Bobo…" Moka muttered while his body began to tremble at the sight of his son, who was alive and well.

One of the villagers took a step forward, "B-But you were…!?"

"Getting stabbed in the chest isn't enough to kill us demons. Something as simple as that would never work." Bobo said with a grin before he started to laugh at their reactions.

"B-But you vanished from the ship…" Gray started to say as he thought about how the person in front of them had disappeared without a trace. Bobo simply smiled at him before suddenly disappearing again, making Gray and Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm sorry for not being able to tell you the truth back then." Bobo's voice was heard and everyone looked up to see him smiling down at them, on his back was a large pair of wings, This explained on how he had vanished so quickly, "I got away from the island because I was the only one who got his memory back. I was scared of everyone because they thought they were human."

"B-Bobo…!" Moka had tears building up in his eyes as his own wings shot out of his back, and the old demon flew into the air towards his son, "BOBOOO!"

Bobo managed to catch his father mid-charge, and smiled happily as the two hugged each other, "I'm glad you regained your senses pops!" The villagers all cheered for the reunion between father and son as they joined them in the sky.

The group of wizards all watched with grins and smiles as they watched the villagers fly around happily. One of the villagers screamed something about a party, which everyone happily cheered for. Through the noises, no one noticed Natsu walking toward the forest.

* * *

 ***Somewhere in the Forest***

* * *

"Did you see that... Siegrain-sama?" Ultear asked as she made Siegrain watch the fight she recorded of Natsu. She was leaning against a trunk while sitting on a large branch. The tree she was in was very close to the place Natsu and Deliora fought in. Hovering beside her was her lacrima orb, but a certain blue-haired councilman's projection was being lit by it.

"Yes." he stated as he brought his hand to his chin, "He is far more powerful the rumors about says."

"You think that Deliora was a good challenge for him?" Ultear asked, waiting for her 'Master' reply.

"No… By the look of this, It wasn't even a fraction of his immense power," Siegrain theorized, "Even so, I will find a way to kill him. I've come so close, I'm not about to be stopped by some two-bit Dragon Sl-"

He was cut off when Ultear made her orb disappear as she hung up on him, _'Tch, impudent little prince of darkness. Don't forget who put you on that council in the first place… And like a weakling like you could ever kill Natsu.'_ She thought as she scowled.

"My, my... I guess I can push anyone's buttons." Natsu's voice startled Ultear as she almost fell from the tree.

"Natsu."

"Yo Time Witch!" he grinned at her before appearing beside her, "Tell me. What are you going to do from now on?" he asked. He knew that her only reason for joining Grimoire Heart was to see her mother again. Now that her mother was alive and well...

Ultear averted her eyes from him, "I... Don't know." she replied. Truth be told, she was afraid of what Hades will do if she ever deserted the Guild. There was also her little Meredy, and now her mother.

Natsu sighed as he watched her think, "Say what do you think of joining Fairy Tail?"

Ultear's eyes snapped wide open in shock at his words, "W-what"

"Our guild will accept you without a second thought. You will be protected, loved, and will have a family that cares about you. And the most Amazing thing is... That you will be with your Mother again." Natsu told her with a grin.

Ultear looked down, it was tempting. But she was still skeptical. Natsu saw through her and placed a hand on top of hers, "You don't have to answer me now. Just think carefully about what will be better for you and Meredy. A life filled with joy and happiness or a life filled with blood." he then jumped down and started to walk deeper into the forest, "I hope you will make a good decision… from the bottom of my heart." he finished disappearing, leaving Ultear to think of his words.

* * *

 ***Back to the Village***

* * *

The party was still going on, at one time Lyon's followers had joined the party. Gray walked toward Lyon and stopped after a few steps and then looked down at him who was sitting alone.

"What?" The white haired ice mage asked in confusion.

"Lyon...I..."

"Don't worry about it...I give up trying to surpass Ur. After I heard that you and your comrade destroyed Deliora, I knew that I didn't have a chance to defeat that monster, even if I was at 100%. It sucks, but that is the truth. It's too bad I didn't figure that out before I melted that ice." He said, looking down. He felt a shudder just thinking about killing Ur for a foolish ambition.

"Lyon...I knew how much you wanted to surpass Ur...but I didn't think you would go as far as doing what you wanted to do...but I'm sure that Ur...even after all you did...She's still proud to call you her student." He said with a smile.

"Gray...you..." Lyon muttered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe you should join a guild, Lyon. You'll have comrades and rivals. I'm sure that you will find a new goal if you do." He told him before turning around to walk toward the party.

"Wait! Are you going to take Ur back to your guild?" Lyon asked, causing Gray to stop and look back at him.

"Yes. I think that it will be for the best."

"I see. Then take care of her please." Lyon requested quietly.

"You don't have to worry about that," Gray told him before walking away.

* * *

 ***The Next Morning***

* * *

"You know...that injury might leave you with a scar..." Lucy told Gray as Team Natsu were preparing themselves to set off, back to their Guild.

"I don't care..." He simply replied.

"But it's on your face..."

"I don't care where I get hurt as long as my injuries are visible." He said with a proud smile.

"Hmm? Well said." Lucy replied as she winked at him.

Natsu didn't say anything and only ate his fire. Normally he would mock Gray, but he made a choice. Then again, whoever said changing was easy, "Hmph! You're already ugly. With a scar... Urgh!" he scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Shut up! Why don't you butt out when I say something cool?" He shouted at his rival as Lucy giggled at the banter.

Natsu ignored his shouts and looked to the side, as he noticed Ur walking toward him. She was wearing some spar clothes from Erza. She stopped a few feet before the three. Even though she was awake and fine to walk, the woman was still feeling a bit weak from her transformation back into human form. They didn't want her using her magic just yet, everyone agreed to wait and have her get checked out when they got back to Magnolia.

"Master! You should not move!" Gray instantly shot up.

"Don't worry. I'm fine Gray," she told him, dismissing his worries. She then looked at Natsu, "From what I heard you're the one who saved me. Thank you." she bowed her head slightly, "But how did you do something like that?"

"Hmm, it's a secret." he replied with a playful smile, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow before giving a sigh.

"I see, but if there is anything I should do to thank you. Don't hesitate to tell me," she told him with a smile. Then a seductive smile made its way onto her face, causing Natsu to take a step back as he remembered Ultear having the same expression, "And I do mean... _Anything!_ " she finished seductively, her clothes magically disappeared, showing her incredible body to the world.

"Uhh..." Natsu didn't know what to say, he was regretting telling them it was him who brought her back. He should've just told them that it was Ultear.

"Ur!" Gray shouted in embarrassment, as he couldn't believe that his teacher would flirt with Flame-brain.

"What?" Ur responded with a raised eyebrow, "I just want to thank him. Besides, He's quite the handsome young man~" she purred.

"That's not the point!"

 _'Now I know where Gray got his stripping habit...'_ Lucy thought with a sweat drop as she watched Ur and Gray argue. She was also annoyed at the woman's flirting, but she had no idea why.

"W-What? You can't accept the primary reward?" Moka was shocked at what Erza had said. It wasn't just him, though, the entire village was surprised that Erza were turning down the 7 million Jewels.

Erza nodded her head, "Yup, we were just happy we could help you guys out."

"Red is right. Your happiness is enough for us." Mirajane said in agreement.

"B-But..."

"While our guild had officially accepted your request, you requested us to destroy the moon which we didn't. So taking the reward will shame our guild's name." Erza told him.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that this village was saved because of all of you and your hard work. Will you accept this as a token of appreciation between friends instead?" Moka offered, wanting to show how grateful he was for their help.

Erza let out a soft sigh as she gave them a soft smile, "When you put it that way, it's difficult to turn it down…"

"Sweet! We're getting 7 million Jewels!" Behind the couple, both Gray and Lucy had excited looks on their faces at the chance they would be getting the reward after all while Ur shook her head a little in amusement. Happy was simply eating a fish on top of Erza's cart of luggage. Natsu smirked as he waited for the bomb to be dropped.

"But by doing so, we would go against our guild's principles. Especially since it was what our master had ordered upon completing the job." Erza finished saying, "Though we'll happily accept the additional reward you were offering, the Gold Spirit Key."

Though her refusal of the reward money was a downer to Gray, Lucy was still happy to get the additional reward, "You are the best!"

"At least let me take you back to Hargeon." Bobo offered, he was just as grateful to the group for helping his friends and family.

"Oh that would be grea-" Mirajane was about to say, but Erza cut her off.

"We appreciate that sir, but we already have a ship ready for us," Erza spoke, causing Mirajane and the others to look at her with confused looks. After a few seconds, Natsu had a look of realization.

"Wait… are you talking about… Never mind, of course, you would contact them to take us back." Natsu let out an amused chuckle as he turned to the other members of his team, who were still confused on what he was talking about, "Get all your stuff together guys, we're heading out now."

After a little while of the group of wizards following Erza to the beach, many were shocked to see a pirate ship docked by the shore.

"A pirate ship!" Gray shouted in shock. Lucy was staring up at the ship, unable to speak. Did Erza hijack this thing just to get to them, what sane person does that?!

"Natsu-sama, what's a pirate ship?" Seilah asked in confusion.

"Uhh well, it's a ship..." Natsu replied, not really knowing how to respond to her question, "Anyway, it's Capt.'s ship!" Natsu grinned as he looked at the familiar ship. Happy was grinning as well as he floated next to his best friend, the blue feline really enjoyed sailing on the pirate ship.

"Ahoy Big Sis Erza!" A bunch of pirates was waving down at them, apparently excited to see the group… or to be more specific two of them and a cat. It appeared that the captain was the one who called out to them. He had gray hair and a large beard, and wore an eye-patch over his left eye, "It's been a long time since we've seen ye both, Big Brother Natsu and Happy!"

"… Did they just say Big Sis and Big Brother?" Lucy asked as she looked at Erza and Natsu hesitantly.

"Yeah, they're pretty nice guys once you get to know them. We met them a while back when we had a job on an island and Erza had hijacked the pirate ship, after that they grew fond of us and offered us rides if we ever need to go somewhere and they're in the area." Natsu explained as he recalled when they first met the pirates, it was still funny whenever he thought about it.

"… Sometimes you both are just too scary." Lucy looked back at the ship before letting out a sigh, "I really don't want to ride that thing."

"You could always swim all the way back." Natsu offered while flashing her a large grin, "I will go with you if you want HAHAHA!"

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" The blonde exclaimed while crossing her arms in a negative motion, "That's just insane!"

Laughter was suddenly heard, making them turn to see it was Ur who was laughing, "You guys certainly make things entertaining, you've got an interesting bunch of friends here Gray."

"Just wait till you see the guild…" Gray muttered while looking away. All of the guys in Fairy Tail are crazy. He wondered if he ever made the right choice to take her there. He shook his head and began walking toward the ship with the others, as soon as everyone was on board, the pirate ship set sail.

"Everyone! Thank you so much for everything you've done for us!" The group turned their heads to see Bobo shouting at them and waving his hands goodbye, his father was standing next to him doing the same. A lot of the villagers were standing behind them waving and shouting their goodbyes, which the Fairy Tail wizards, plus one extra, happily waved their own goodbyes back.

Watching from a cliff on a different part of the island, a bandaged up Lyon and his group were watching the ship as it sailed away. Tobi was denying that he was crying even though he was obviously bawling.

"And there they go." Yuka said before turning to look at Tobi with a deadpanned look, "Just how long are you going to do that?"

Ignoring the two, Sherry turned to look at Lyon, who had a peaceful look on his face. "Are you sure you're okay with this Lyon, you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your master… and her them, your love~"

"I'm sure, it's not like I won't ever see them again," Lyon replied with a smile. He looked up at the sky, which seemed to be bigger than he remembered, "Tell me Sherry, Yuka… is it fun being in a guild?"

* * *

 ***Deep in Galuna Island's Forest***

* * *

A young man with short black hair, dark eyes and abnormally sharp canines was walking aimlessly. He wore a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. In his vicinity, everything was dead. And it seemed that with every step he took, every life was dead.

Zeref Dragneel was happy, disappointed and impressed all at the same time. Happy because he finally got to see his beloved little brother after so many years. When he first saw him, he was shocked! His little brother had grown into such a young and powerful man. He couldn't help but shed some tears at the sight.

He was first on Tenrou Island. Taking refuge in there, away from any life. However, something caught his attention. An extremely powerful magical power. It wasn't like he hadn't felt such a thing. It was that this kind of magic was on Fiore. Curious, he traveled to the source of it. It was harder than he thought as the Magical power kind of ...shrunk. However, when he searched for it more deeply, he suspected that it was coming from a group of Fairy Tail mages. Among them was his own little brother! He then found out that they were after one of his demons and got an idea. He made Lullaby stronger than it originally was, wanting to see both if the source of the magic was really Fairy Tail and watch his little brother's skills and powers. He was very impressed when Natsu annihilated Lullaby like it was a child. However, Zeref was unsatisfied. He could tell that Natsu was still holding back, so he decided to wait until the time will come when he could test more of his strength.

Luck was by his side, as Fairy Tail was supposed to kill Deliora. He made the Yakusai no Akuma even more powerful than before. It was a little difficult with the Ice covering him, but he was successful. To his awe and surprise, Natsu was able to fight Deliora equally before completely overwhelming him. After that, he concluded that Natsu's skills could rival August's in a few years!

At one point of the fight, Zeref noticed Natsu's attitude change. He could never forget his little brother's eyes at that instant. They were flooded with such a hatred that it made even him shiver. However, he could tell that it wasn't directed at Deliora. It was for something or someone else. That brought many questions. What happened to him to make him have such a feeling?

He was also disappointed. He was hoping for Natsu to become strong enough to destroy him, but he didn't. Sure he had become powerful. However, that strength won't be enough sadly. If he ever decided to take action, even if Natsu would prove to be an obstacle in the near future. It will be of no consequence. No matter how strong he will get, nothing will change.

Only time will show Zeref how wrong he was...


	18. Guild At War Part One!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **I come back with a new chapter!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

 ***At Era***

* * *

"What a monstrous power…" Siegrain spoke as he sat at his desk in his office with Ultear standing across from him, frowning. Floating slightly above his palm, he held a projection lacrima orb. Studying it, images played out that showed Natsu's battle against the demon Deliora. Siegrain sat and watched the footage mesmerizingly.

"It is quite the shame that Deliora couldn't be… acquired" Ultear spoke up before adding in her mind, _'How long is he going to watch that fight? Tch! What an annoying idiot.'_

"It couldn't be helped." Siegrain replied as he stood up and put down the orb, "No one would have expected for Deliora to be beaten this easily by Natsu Dragneel. He is certainly an… interesting individual, don't you think so?"

"Yes. I believe so," she replied, frowning slightly. Why wasn't he worried about Natsu's power? Was he such an arrogant fool that he thought he could beat Natsu? Or was he hiding something?

"Not to forget your own mother." he added, causing Ultear to scowl.

"I apologize about that woman Lord Siegrain, I didn't think her magical power would be so powerful," Ultear said as she walked closer to the man.

"It's not a problem at all. I'm more impressed by the fact that your mother's magic was able to hold one of Zeref's demons for over ten years." Siegrain placed a hand on his hip, "And the fact that she managed to return back to her human form is incredible indeed."

"You think too highly of my mother, Lord Siegrain." Ultear replied as she shrugged her shoulders, "She was just a woman who was dumped by my father and threw herself into magic."

"Don't say that. I respect your mother for what she was able to do. If she hadn't sealed Deliora away and lived her life fully to this point, I have no doubt that she would be one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Siegrain reached up and grabbed the chain around his neck, which held onto the medallion that each Wizard Saint held, "They say that the greater the loss one experiences, the stronger they become."

"I was just a speck in my mother's life." Ultear said before moving close to and put a finger to his lips just as he was about to speak, "Enough about that stuff, we should get ready for the next stage of your plan. What are you going to do about Natsu? It won't be easy to stop someone as strong as him?" she asked. She needed to know of his plans for Natsu as she didn't trust him, he would do anything to achieve his 'dream'.

"Before that. I need to know your assessments of him when you fought him?" he requested.

Ultear wanted to scoff at his words. Her? Fighting Natsu? Did he think that she has a death wish? Even Master Hades would have trouble fighting the Dragon Slayer, "The Council's fears are definitely right about him. He is extremely powerful even at such a young age. They were completely right when they offered him the title of a Wizard Saint years ago."

"I see. That's to be expected of Igneel's son… and the one who won Erza's heart." Siegrain clenched his fists as a cold smirk grew on his face, "I look forward to seeing how bright he burns, for the sake of my dream."

* * *

 ***With Team Natsu***

* * *

The Fairy Tail group had finally arrived in Hargeon and were now on a train heading straight for Magnolia. After they departed from Bojack's Pirate ship -which Lucy was freaking out about all the way to Hargeon- He had told them that he was grateful that they still relied on him, but heavily insisted that they refrain asking him to take them to Cursed Islands. Natsu quickly agreed and they were off.

Ur was grateful for the younger mages' help, but she wanted to travel alone for some time. However, Gray also had been insistent on bringing her to Fairy Tail, as she had no other place to go. It took some time for him to convince her, but she finally accepted the offer. But when they boarded the train, she quickly grabbed Gray and went to the farthest end of the compartment. At the same time, Natsu made his way to opposite end and sat with Seilah before falling asleep on her lap soon after the train departed from the station, much to Erza's and Mirajane's ire.

After arriving in Magnolia, Natsu abruptly jumped up, almost making his companions jump in shock, "Finally! I'm hungry as hell!" he shouted as he shot his hands in the air, yawning.

"Fish!" Happy chirped cheerfully as drool streamed from his mouth.

The group behind the two sweat dropped at their antics, "It was a great job!" Lucy cheerfully said as she exited the train with Erza and Mirajane by her side who were arguing with each other… again.

"About time…" Seilah mumbled as she strode out of the train car closing her book, "I need a new book. Human books are too short." And with that, she made her way straight for the exit of the station.

Ur and Gray were the last ones to step off the terminal as they continued to talk about Gray's experiences after her sacrifice. She didn't know how, but she seemed to have enough magical energy to construct a block of ice to substitute for her lost foot. She was overjoyed at hearing that he went on to join such a fantastic guild and make friends as he did. She smiled as Gray continued to enthusiastically tell her about all of his crazy friends and adventures in Fairy Tail.

"Ah, Magnolia." Natsu moaned as the group was now making their way down a street in through the markets of the town, "I can't wait to get back to the guild. I really wanna eat Mirajane's and Lisanna's cooking!" he said dreamily as he imagined the two sisters making him tons and tons of food. Happy nodded his head as he too imagined his _'Mother'_ preparing his favorite kind of fish.

"Ufufu…Don't worry Natsu. I will make you a lot of food." Mirajane told him, wrapping her arms around one of his own. Making sure to bury his arm into her bountiful bust.

Natsu felt like crying tears of joy, he was so lucky that Mirajane was head over heels for him, "You're simply divine. Mira-chan~" he said with stars in his eyes making her blush.

"Oh! You're making me blush~" she told him as her cheeks turned as red as Erza's hair.

Speaking of the red-haired woman, she was glaring down. Grumbling about improving her cooking. She got an idea and suddenly her eyes sparkled, "Natsu!" she exclaimed gaining the attention of the group. She somewhat appeared beside him and wrapped her arms around his other arm, "I've been trying a new Recipe! Why don't come with me to Fairy Hills to taste it!"

As soon as she finished talking. Natsu, Gray and Happy's face turned completely green as they remembered the last time they had eaten from Erza's cooking. They were hospitalized for two weeks and much to their horror, Erza only thought that it tasted so good that they passed out.

No one dared to tell her otherwise...

Finally, after quite some time Natsu choked a reply, "S-s-s-sure..." he told the red-head, his face covered in beads of sweat. He couldn't really say no. Not just to not hurt her feelings, but the eager look on her face was just too cute to resist. Damn his kind heart!

From the corner of his eye, he could see both Gray and Happy wearing military uniforms with Fairy Tail company patches. Gray proceeded to salute Natsu. And the Dragon Slayer could swear that there was a Fairy Tail flag in the background lowering slowly while Happy was floating and playing an incredibly sad song on a violin. Where the hell did they get those uniforms?!

Lucy, Ur, and Seilah all looked in slight confusion at the scene, it couldn't be that bad, right? Mirajane just giggled at them. As much as she wanted to help Natsu, it was too funny to let it pass.

"It looked like the client really appreciated it." Happy told the group, returning to the job's subject.

"Yes!" Lucy said with a smile. It was her first successful S-Class mission! She was proud of herself.

"Well, we finished it up real quick since I was there." Gray said with no small amount of pride in his voice, "Sorry to say this, but you guys were nothing but extra baggage for this job." his last words made Ur scoff.

"Look at the ego on this little boy!"

Gray was about to retort when he felt two ominous auras behind him. Looking behind him, colors were drained from his face as he saw Mirajane and Erza glaring at him with stares of pure evil.

"How about I teach you what kind of extra baggage I am?" Mirajane asked with a sticky sweet smile on her beautiful face. Erza nodded at her words.

Gray could only wheeze out a few weak words in reply, "That made… no… sense… at…all."

"Teach you to not speak without thinking, Snowflake," Natsu smirked. A little revenge for earlier was nice. He then sent a deadpan look to the Ice-Make mage, "And put some clothes on, Damn it."

"Gahhh! When did this happen?!" he shouted in shock before he dashed off searching for clothes. Ur looked at him and sighed. It was embarrassing now that she had a stripper as a student.

Even though her own clothes has disappeared too...

"Anyway, we make a good team, don't you think so?" Natsu asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. This earned him nods from others.

"Put together me, Natsu-kun, Happy, Underpants-man and those two cheap whores, and there's no job we can't do!" Mirajane proclaimed with an evil grin. Erza and Seilah glared at her for the 'whore' comment.

"Don't call me underpants-man..." said an annoyed Gray.

"Yes. It gives me reassurance." Erza told them.

"As long as Natsu-sama is with me, it's fine," Seilah added.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Forgetting someone?!" Lucy shouted as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. How could they forget her that fast?!

"We're just kidding! Don't cry, Oopy!" Natsu grinned at her.

"I'm not crying, and I'm not named 'Oopy!' it's Lucy!" she shouted back at him.

"Even I was carried away. And I have ended up hurting my comrade. I can't allow this to continue... For now, would you please punch me?" Erza requested with a guilty look on her face.

"That's not the punch-line I had in mind..." Lucy muttered.

"You want to be punched? Hmph! I knew you were a dirty masochist." Mirajane mocked the red head. Erza blushed a deep scarlet before tackling the she-demon.

As they neared the Guild Hall, something odd going on. People, along the way, were giving them concerned, sad… pitying looks. Now that was something unexpected, especially in Magnolia. They could even hear them whispering.

"It's Fairy Tail wizards..."

"I guess they don't know anything yet!"

"The poor things..."

"We're drawing an unusual amount of attention," Gray said as he looked around in suspicious.

"You think?" Natsu told him sarcastically. He mentally face palmed as he remembered what will happen now.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Lucy said obviously shaken by the people's whispers.

The group abruptly stopped by Natsu who stood and looked up at the direction of what the others knew was the Fairy Tail's Guild hall. However, his eyes held a glare that would kill someone a thousand times over.

They followed his stare, only for their eyes to go wide in shock at the sight of their Guild. Before them was the Fairy Tail guild hall. But it seemed to barely be standing as most of it was punctured by large metal poles that protruded from many different angles.

"AAAAACK! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR GUILD?!" screamed Happy.

"Oh… my… God…" Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, looking up in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Mirajane roared.

"Who the hell did this?!" Gray barked as his anger grew, his guild was...!

Erza clenched her fists and grit her teeth, "Who has done this to our home?!" her whole body shaking in anger. Who could've done such a horrible thing like that?

"Someone who will regret it soon." Natsu muttered, his eyes shifting between golden and red as he continued to stare at the building, _'Damn that metal freak…Did he have to go this far?'_ he thought, clenching his hands into tight fists. It wasn't like he was angry at Gajeel, it just that the sight made him remember his unpleasant memories from the lost future.

"It was Phantom..." a voice spoke from behind the group. They turned to see Lisanna standing with a sad smile, "Mira-nee!" the younger Strauss exclaimed before dashing towards her older sister. Engulfing her in a hug.

"Lisanna?!" Mirajane asked, wrapping her arms back around her.

"What did you say?" Gray asked her after Lisanna let go of her sister.

"I hate to say it, but they got us." with that said, she led the group to a cellar door that led into Fairy Tail's fist basement floor. The room was mainly used for storage, but now it housed many of the present Fairy Tail mages. Though they were now not as cheerful but instead quiet and solemn. When the group had finally made their way down, Lucy almost found the guild to unrecognizable due to its current glumness.

"Hey, Natsu and the others are back," Max said as he looked up from his table.

"Did you see what those Phantoms did to the guild hall?!" Elman boomed across the room, "So unmanly!"

"And they brought Mirajane and Erza back with 'em!" One of the members exclaimed.

"Who's the chick with them?" another one asked with a perverted grin, as his eyes followed Ur.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom." Jet said as he, Droy and small adorable Levy sat agitatedly at their table, "We've always had some problems with them, but what would make them resort to this?"

"Maybe we should go crush them," Droy suggested, leaning into his seat.

"I said stop that. We're against Phantom." Levy chided the two.

The group of returning mages then approached a makeshift bar on the other side of the room where a mildly drunk Makarov sat cross-legged. Seeing them through his narrowed eyes, the guild master waved, "Ah, you're back! I'm glad you bratsh are back shafe and shound," he greeted them with a drunken blush on his old face. Natsu had a rather amused expression, the old man never stopped making him laugh, while Gray just stood there, expressionlessly angry.

"Huh?" Lucy was completely confused by the old man's calm attitude.

"We have returned," Erza spoke calmly.

"Gramps, what are you sittin' around here for?" Gray asked, gritting his teeth tightly, brandishing a clenched fist. Master Makarov sighed again, for the umpteenth time today.

Makarov ignored him and turned to look at Ur, who had an amused look as she saw the old man drink, "… I'm surprised to see you are once again walking among us so easily Miss Ur, not many can walk away from using forbidden magic like that unscathed. Natsu had informed me about your revival, I'll take you to see an old friend of mine to take a good look at you."

"Thank you, it is an honor to meet you Master Makarov." Ur replied while bowing her head a little, "I also want to express my gratitude for watching over Gray for so many years while I had been sealed away, he's turned into a fine man in my absence thanks to your guidance and Fairy Tail."

"It has been no trouble at all… though he has a tendency to go overboard in battle sometimes and I've received a lot of complaints about him stripping in public…" Makarov let out a drunken laugh before taking a sip from his mug.

Ur, let out a sigh while planting her face into her palm, "Unfortunately he had started doing that when he was younger. I had hoped that he would've grown out of that."

 _'Who do you think was responsible for that in the first place!?'_ One of Gray's eyebrows twitched as he recalled all the times that Ur had him strip in the snowy mountains. And she was no better since he had also recalled times that he had seen her unconsciously started to strip in the house they had lived in. He then remembered the situation at hand, "Don't ignore me, old man! What are we going to do about this?!" Gray shouted at him again. Master Makarov looked at him before closing his eyes and looking away.

"Nothing…"

"WHAT?! They trashed our guild! And you're going to do NOTHING?!" Gray shouted.

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza supported Gray.

"Now, now ...Calm down." Makarov uttered before taking another sip of his mug, "It's not something to get so riled up about."

"What?"

"Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em?" The old man said smashing his mug on the counter, "Attacking the guild when nobody was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.

"The attack occurred in the middle of night." Lisanna explained as she brought Master Makarov another mug of sake, "Luckily, the guild is closed at that time, so no one was here."

"So that's why no one is injured. I suppose it's one small thing to be thankful for." Erza said. It was good to know and explained why the Guild hadn't attacked Phantom Lord yet.

"If they can only manage a sneak-attack, we shouldn't even give those bastards the time of the day. They aren't worth our time!" Makarov exclaimed before looking at the entire Guild, "Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll take work requests from here."

"But Gramps..." Gray wanted to argue but was caught off guard by the old man's action.

"Gray, I've had enough of you! Calm down!" Makarov shouted as his arm grow and spanked Lucy on the butt.

"And you spank me, why?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"Master! I'll get angry!" Mirajane shouted at him with narrowed eyes eliciting a nervous laugh from him.

Makarov then shouted in slight pain when a hand smacked his head, he looked to see Natsu glaring down at him.

"How dare you old man!" Natsu spoke with a disapproving look. Mirajane and Erza nodded at him, he was the best example of a gentleman, "That ass is only mine to spank!" he continued, causing the two women to look at him in shock before they brought their fists on top of his head.

"You damn pervert!" Lucy cried, blushing furiously.

"I was only kidding..." he grumbled, massaging the two giant lumps on his head.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Gray asked.

"Well, an outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council." Mirajane reminded him.

"If this how the Master feels. Then there's nothing we can do." Erza added.

* * *

*Later That Night*

* * *

"*Sigh* Things have really gotten complicated, haven't they?" Lucy said to herself, as she strolled down the street towards her apartment. The blonde celestial spirit mage was walking on the edge of the canal with Plue right in front of her, "Phantom Lord is known for not being on good terms with Fairy Tail." Lucy sighed again, as she opened the front door to her apartment building. The blonde chuckled, as she began to ascend the stairs, "I remember when I first started out on my journey, I couldn't decide on whether to join Phantom Lord or Fairy Tail. But thanks to Natsu I made the right choice." Lucy smiled, as she opened the door to her apartment, "Because Fairy Tail is..." However, Lucy went wide-eyed when she saw that Natsu, Erza, Happy, Mirajane and Gray were all in her apartment, "THE BEST!" she finished with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Welcome home," Gray said with a wave.

"You have a very nice home, Lucy." Erza complimented, as she took a sip of her tea. The knight was no longer wearing her usual armor, but was instead dressed in more casual clothes, "Natsu was right when he said this place was an amazing deal."

"Sup, Lucy?" Natsu waved with a grin, as he relaxed on the bed.

"Yo!" Happy chirped.

"Welcome home!" Mirajane greeted as she strolled out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a white towel that strained to cover her voluptuous body. Natsu had to look away to not lose control. Mirajane smirked when she caught him looking away, proud of herself for making such a powerful man squirm.

"What are you all doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed as she dropped her bag.

"The incident with Phantom means that they've come to this town." Erza causing Lucy's eyes to widen in fear.

"It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives." Gray followed as he leaned back in his chair, "That's why master said we should stay in groups for a while..."

"R-Really?!" Lucy asked in a slightly scared tone, as she approached the table.

"Everyone is having sleepovers here and there today!" Happy cheered, raising his paw.

"Since you are a young and beautiful girl...I wouldn't feel right if only Natsu and Gray were here." Erza said, shooting a glare at the two men, "That's why I have decided to keep you all company."

"So Natsu and Gray decided to stay with me was already decided? And why at my house?" Lucy asked before she caught the sight of Happy and Plue. The blue cat was searching in her laundry and Plue was eating candy, "Hey, cat over there and Plue, what are you two doing?!"

"Ooh, Plue! What's that?! Let me have some!" Natsu exclaimed rushing forward toward the Celestial Spirit. Anything would be good to get his mind out of the perverted thoughts.

"Erza, Mirajane look! I found some sexy underwear!" Happy chirped, causing the two young women to rush over.

"Wow! You actually wear this?" Erza managed to say, as she peaked into Lucy's underwear drawer as well. The knight's face was a fluorescent red, as she gazed at the erotic undergarments.

"Ara ara... Such a naughty girl you are Lucy." Mirajane teased with a smirk. Her smirk widened, even more, when the Celestial Spirit wizard's face turned red. She then turned to look at Erza, she was curious when she saw the Knight looking at the underwear with a dreamy look, "What's that? Are you actually thinking about wearing one of those for Natsu?" She teased. As much as it annoyed her, it was still a good way to mess with her rival.

"S-s-shut up!" Erza stuttered horribly as her face turned the same color as her hair. It killed her to admit it, but Mirajane was right. She didn't couldn't help but picture herself wearing a pair of these for the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"I'm hittin' the hay so pipe down, okay?" Gray requested as he laid on the bed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the change of pace in someone else's home..." Lucy said with a deadpanned expression.

"Anyway, Gray... You all smell like sweat" Erza said, finally able to control her raging blush, "Since we'll be sleeping in the same room; I suggest you both take a shower."

"And I'm too sleepy," Gray said, stifling a yawn.

"I guess there's no choice..." Erza said, wrapping an arm around the Ice mage's neck. "Gray and I will have to shower together like when we were younger."

Gray's eyes widened at what he heard and groaned at the memory. He felt violated from the experience even though nothing sexual happened.

"Shall we go?" Erza asked smiling.

"N-no I'm good…" Gray tried to break free from the Knight's grip, "Take Flame-brain with you! He never bathed with you when we were younger!" he shouted. However, he was only pulled by a blushing Erza to the bathroom.

Natsu smirked at Gray's screams, he never knew why, but Erza refused to take showers with him when they were younger. Well, he didn't really get a refusal from her, rather she just blushed and ran away. It shocked him. After all, she always bathed with him when they were younger in the Timeline he came from.

"Tch! What a damn slut!" Mirajane scoffed. Her body was only for Natsu to see! Not like that red haired bitch.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy shouted in shock at the events that took place.

"We're the strongest team!" Happy chirped cheerfully.

"That's not the kind of strength it means!"

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

Night had descended among Magnolia and most of the streets were empty and quiet as the populace had retired to their homes for a good night's sleep. But the same could not be said for the trio of Team Shadow Gear as they headed for the home of Jet and Droy, "Wouldn't it be better for you to stay with Laki at the girl's dorm, Levy?" Jet asked as they stopped at a dark crossroads.

"Yeah, you would probably be more comfortable there then staying with us," Droy agreed.

"Don't be ridiculous! I would rather be with my team then act like a chicken. I know you two are strong enough to watch over me even if we get into trouble." Levy replied with a heart-warming smile to the two.

"Oh, Levy! You're so kind!" the two shouted as joyful tears started running down their cheeks from their love interest complimenting them.

"There's nothing to fear with the three of us!" Jet proclaimed proudly.

"I'll protect you, Levy!" Droy declared with confidence.

"No, I will!" Droy argued.

But as the three continued to chat, a dark figure sat in the shadows. Opening his blood red eyes, he looked down at the trio walking the down right below where he was waiting. A menacing grin appeared on his face as he wheezed with quite a laughter. Dropping from his previous vantage point, he hit the stone streets. Hearing the sound of a clunk, the trio stopped and turned to find its origin. They had just halfway cocked their heads before the boys saw a black figure shoot straight for a certain member of theirs.

"Levy!" the boys screamed as they saw the figure make its way to her first at an alarming pace.

"Ah!" Levy screamed as she raised her arms in an attempt to protect herself, but everything went blank.

* * *

 ***Back with Team Natsu***

* * *

After some time, Gray returned from the shower with Erza. He truly looked like he had gone through Hell, which earned him teasing from both Natsu and Mirajane. Happy was fast asleep. Lucy then out of the blue asked, "There was something that I've been wondering about. It's about Phantom attacking us all of a sudden, do you have any idea why they did it?" The others got serious expressions on their faces as they heard her question. Erza was the one to reply.

"Who knows?" She said before adding, "We may have had a few scuffles several times in the past but it has never gotten bad enough that they'd attack us directly… well until now that it."

"And it's not like the master is afraid of them or anything, him being one of the Ten Wizard Saints isn't just for show." Gray commented while keeping his eyes on the papers in his hand, before it was taken away by Lucy, "Hey, I want to see how that scene ends!"

"I thought I recognized it, this is my story! Did you go through my stuff?!" Lucy exclaimed while holding the stack of papers close to her chest, "No! Levy-chan is going to be my first reader. It's already been decided."

"Give it." Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu held their hands at her.

"And what's these hands for, huh?" Lucy asked with bulging eyes, "Anyway, you mentioned Ten Wizard Saints?"

"It's a title bestowed by the chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest ten Wizards on the continent." Mirajane nonchalantly explained to the blonde, who looked in awe at the new information.

"Oh! Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. She never knew such a title existed.

"The master of Phantom, Jose is also one of them." Erza added before she venomously thought, 'As well as that man...' an image of Siegrain appeared in her mind.

"The Council also wanted Natsu to become one, but he refused," Mirajane informed, causing Lucy's eyes to widen in shock.

"R-Really?! But why did you refuse such a title?!" she questioned the Dragon Slayer. The others looked at him, wanting to know what his reply was since they never heard it before.

Natsu sighed, "And what if I accepted it?" he asked, confusing them, "Listen, titles won't give you strength. It will only bring you unnecessary attention from enemies. Besides, you think those Wizards Saint are really the strongest in the continent? That's complete bullshit. I know some people who can wipe the floor with them." he explained his reason before rubbing the back of his head, "Also because it's boring..." He finished making them face fault in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray shouted at him. Mirajane giggled slightly at his response, while Erza shook her head with a bemused expression. Lucy just gaped at him.

"Anyway, Master Makarov wants to avoid a fight because he knows the consequences of two guilds each other. It's to help preserve the peace of the entire world of magic!" Erza spoke. Natsu almost scoffed at that. Peace in the world of magic? There will be no peace as long as Zeref and Acnologia are still alive.

"Is Phantom Lord that amazing?" Lucy asked.

"If it came to blows, mutual destruction is ensured. Our offensive powers are about equal." Mirajane informed her.

"Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose, also one of the ten Wizards, there are the Element 4, their S-class level Wizards. However, they say the most formidable is the iron dragon Gajeel. Apparently, he's the one who attacked our guild. He's the iron dragon slayer."

"Dragon slayer?!" Lucy exclaimed, shooting Natsu a quick look. The pink-haired dragon slayer had an annoyed look on his face, as he stared in the other direction, "T-There are m-more besides Natsu? Th-Then does he...eat...iron and stuff?!"

* * *

 ***Phantom Lord Guild Hall***

* * *

"Gajeel, I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, huh? Good job!" A Phantom Lord Guild member said as he approached the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which was kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body was covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sported four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. His outfit consisted of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sported a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. He was currently was sitting at a table, eating a handful of iron screws and bolts.

"I bet their spirits are pretty crushed right now! Serves them right!" Before the man could say anything else, an iron club extended from Gajeel's arm; sending the man flying across the guild.

"What did I say about disturbing me while I'm eating?" Gajeel said in an annoyed tone, as his arm returned to normal, "You scum." The iron dragon slayer stood from his seat, and glared at the other guild members, "Who cares about those Fairy Butts!? Our guild is stronger than theirs."

"The seed has been sown," Jose said, stepping out of the shadows. Jose was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, He has a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes, and dark-colored lips. His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem, "Excellent work, Gajeel-san."

"You were too lenient master." Gajeel said with a wicked grin, baring his elongated canines; his red eyes filled with amusement, "Those rat bastards won't be lured out of their cages just by destroying their guild. So I left them another present, geehee."

"My, my..." Jose said with a dark chuckle, "Thought...you mustn't kill that person, no matter what." Gajeel's evil grin only grew wider at that.

* * *

 ***Magnolia; Southern Park***

* * *

A large crowd had gathered around the tree in the center of Magnolia's southern park. The townspeople murmured and whispered amongst to themselves. On the tree before them were three crucified figures. They were Fairy Tail's Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy. The three mages were seriously injured; their bodies covered in numerous bruises and lacerations. Iron bindings held Levy, Jet, and Droy in place above the ground.

"Out of my way!" Erza exclaimed as she and Mirajane pushed through the crowd of people, "I'm from the guild." When the two women reached the front of the crowd, they stopped beside Natsu who was standing in front of the crowd. They couldn't hold shocked gasps at the gruesome display.

"Levy-chan..." Lucy breathed, as tears fell from her eyes. The blonde couldn't control her sobs, as she watched blood slowly drip down from Levy's forehead.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray yelled, his voice laced with concern. The two male members of Team Shadow Gear were even more beat up than Levy.

Erza and Mirajane were the first to break her gaze from the scene as she looked to the Dragonslayer, who appeared beside them. They noticed Veins bulging all along his arms and forehead. However, she couldn't see the look in his eyes as his hair was covering them completely. Then, they were stunned when he just blow out a sigh and lifted his head, showing a sad and guilty expression.

"N-Natsu?" Mirajane slowly asked, trying to reach for him. Why was he feeling guilty? It wasn't his fault.

"It's woeful how I can't change every single thing," Natsu whispered like he was talking to himself with a sad smile on his face. The Knight and the Demon's eyes widened in shock at what they heard him say? Change? What was he talking about?

They didn't get enough time to ask him what he meant, as they felt a powerful presence. Turning, they spotted the crowd breaking apart and making way for a particular individual. After the last, few people moved they saw Makarov moving toward them. His jester outfit replaced by his regular Wizard Saint coat and his hand consisted of a wooden walking staff that was slightly taller than he was. Everyone then started to turn their attention to the small guild-master as he continued his approach to the tree.

Coming to a stop at Natsu's side, Makarov looked on the scene with a powerful and intimidating glare. As he continued to study his unconscious children, his grip on the staff tightened.

"I can take the ridicule… the snide remarks and the discouraging words…" he started with his voice low and humble, "I can even stomach the pub at which we operate being demolished…" his staff then started to crack apart as his hold became even more severe, "But this… This I cannot forgive!" his voice turning into a powerful roar, "Phantom wants to egg us on so badly?! Then we'll give them the violence they crave!" His staff finally bursting from the enormous pressure that Makarov's grasp was exerting. A harsh gold aura then erupted from the guild-master, which startled many of the surrounding bystanders.

 **"FAIRY TAIL! WE GO TO WAR!"**

* * *

 ***10 Minutes Later; Magnolia Hospital***

* * *

Lucy sat in a chair to the right of Levy's hospital bed. All three members of Team Shadow Gear were unconscious and covered in numerous bandages and casts. Lucy had stayed behind to watch over Levy, Jet, and Droy while the rest of Fairy Tail assaulted Phantom Lord. The blonde celestial spirit mage was staring at the floor, as she fisted the fabric of her skirt.

"Levy-chan...Jet...Droy..." Lucy muttered sadly, clenching her fists even tighter. "How could Phantom do this to you?!" As Lucy sat beside Levy she couldn't help remembering the first time she had met Team Shadow Gear and the girl who would become one of her best friends at Fairy Tail.

 _"Lu-chan, I'm super curious! They said you're writing a novel!" Levy said excitedly, as she sat down next to Lucy._

 _"Ugh, the rumors already made the rounds?" Lucy groaned, shooting Happy a quick death glare. "I think I might have a good idea on who spread it…" Lucy muttered underneath her breath._

 _"Oh! I never properly introduced myself! My name is Levy McGarden, and I'm 17 years old; just like you, Lu-chan!" Levy said with a smile before she gestured to the two men standing behind her, "This is Jet and Droy. We're on the same team together." Both Jet and Droy smiled and waved at Lucy, "I'm...for lack of a better word, horrible, at writing...but I love to read! Could I read your novel sometime, if you don't mind?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, it's not something I can show people yet," Lucy replied, as her face started to flush red in embarrassment. She began poking her fingers together rather cutely._

 _"What are you talking about? There's no point writing a novel if no one gets to read it." Jet said as he began to make his way over to the request board._

 _"You know why they say. Being an author is like showing people your Butt." Droy said, causing the blonde to cover her shapely behind with both hands._

 _"You won't get far if you're too embarrassed to let people read your work." Levy reasoned with a large smile, "Come on! Show me, please! Show me!"_

 _"I-It's not finished yet," Lucy said, trying to get out of the conversation._

 _"Then when it's finished can I be the first reader?" Levy asked with a hopeful look._

 _"Okay!"_

"Yay!"

* * *

 ***Oak Town; Phantom Lord Guild Hall***

* * *

Back in the humble settlement of Oaktown, there sat a branch of the Phantom Lord guild. It was settled on the highest perch, overlooking the entirety of the city. Inside, there were many of the members of Phantom that were hanging around. Some drinking, some making jokes to others, and others picking out some shady jobs on the board located near the small bar.

A trio of guild-members was making their way past the many rows of tables that littered the main hall of the building.

"Did you hear what happened with those fairies?" One of them asked with a laugh.

"Hear about it!? Dude, I was there when a group of us jumped those two fairies." Another brought up with a menacing smirk across his face.

"Seriously? Man, why didn't you bring me? I would have loved to trash some fairies." The third berated.

"Master Jose's orders." The second one said nonchalantly, "He just picked a handful of us to pick off any fairies right in Magnolia and do our best to embarrass them." He finished with a grin.

"Ahh, dude this is making me want to mess with 'em some more. Let's just go find a couple to beat down." The first one suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." The third agreed as the three nearly made it to the large door that lead out of the guildhall.

 **BOOM!**

Just before the three could make it to the door, a large explosion erupted from the entryway, blowing the doors completely off their large hinges and across the hall. The trio, and some of the Phantom guild-members who were sitting near the door were sent flying as well. The entirety of the guild was then quickly brought to their feet.

After the dust cleared, the angered and startled members of Phantom Lord were first met with the sight of a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer, his rage written all over his face in a deadly glare. As the dust cleared further, unease was thrown amongst the Phantom members as they saw an entire group of mages standing menacingly in the hole that was just made.

"Fairy Tail has arrived!" roared the voice of Makarov at the head of the Fairy Tail mages, "Prepare yourselves for the harshest ass-kicking of your pathetic lives!" he boomed.

As soon as he finished his sentence, most of the Phantom Lord members raised their magical weapons and came running straight for the group of Fairy Tail. The ones leading the charge soon regretted it as a blur passed through them and before any of the Phantom mages even knew what hit them, they were all slumped over on the ground with fist marks all over their bodies.

"Hmph! Weaklings." Natsu said in annoyance.

Some were stricken with fear immediately as they saw who was in front of them, the most powerful man in Fairy Tail. But most of the guild just continued their assault as a large wave of members erupted into the main hall at the sound of the commotion. As they charged, they were met head-on with the mages of Fairy Tail, and the battle between the two guilds had begun.

 **"Purple Net!"** Shouted Macao as he released various tendrils of blue flame to ensnare many of Phantom's members, "Wakaba!"

"Got it!" the smoke mage replied. **"Smoke Crush!"** he exclaimed as pink smoke shot out of his pipe in the form of many fists that he sent out to clobber the mages that Macao had captured.

 **"Beast Arm: Black Bull!"** shouted Elfman before his arm transformed into a dark colored beast arm with prominent muscles. With a heft of his large beast arm, the take-over mage launched a whole group of mages into the air. He then brought his arm back and flexed it, "Taking out scumbags is manly!"

 **"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray launched his ice out and created and a large chunk of jagged ice that took out another wave of oncoming mages, "Is that it? Pathetic."

 **"Re-quip!"** Erza erupted from a bundle of Phantom members, clad in her Flame Empress armor, sending all the mages flying with a vicious force, "Tell me! Where is your Element 4? Let me face them!"

"You guys aren't enough…" Slamming her fist into the ground, Mirajane released several pillars of Darkness Magic from the ground and sent the group surrounding her flying, "Now tell me… WHERE THE HELL IS IRON BASTARD?!"

 **"Card Magic: Lightning Reverse! Lovers!"** Cana shouted as she held up three cards at oncoming Phantom mages, **"Fate of Lighting!"** a large net of lighting was shot out around her and electrocuted all the mages coming her way, "Ten-to-one you idiots can't even hold your own liquor. I guess only Natsu can do that... "

The next Fairy Tail member to be surrounded was none other than the small fur ball, Happy.

"Get the Cat!"

"He's just a little runt!"

"Let's skin him alive!"

Happy, however grew a menacing look on his face, "Oh, really?" he said darkly before quickly flying above the group of thugs, forcing all of them to bash their heads into each other as they didn't have time to stop themselves from running, "Well, I'm a wizard too!" the feline exclaimed as he came back down with two very large fishes in hand and started to smack the Phantom mages about. He then proceeded to start shoving food down the throats of the ones still standing. "So I'm a small cat…" He said with glints in his eyes while holding a watermelon above his head, "You got a problem with that?" he asked grimly. To which the man he was gazing gave a vigorous shake of his head while his mouth was preoccupied with the many assortments of food Happy had lodged in.

On the other side of the guild, Makarov was fighting a group of Phantom Lord mages. The enemy mages didn't stand a chance, as Fairy Tail's master tore through their ranks like paper. Makarov's arms grew to massive sizes; smashing Phantom Lord mages to the ground. The enemy mages howled in pain, as they felt their bones crack and break.

"H-He's a monster!" A Phantom Lord mage rasped out, as he struggled against Makarov's iron grip.

 **"You laid hands on this monster's children."** Makarov said in a dark tone, glaring at the mages around him, **"Don't think any human laws will protect you!"** The Phantom Lord mages took a fearful step back, as Makarov threw the mage he was holding into a nearby wall, **"Jose! Show yourself!"**

"We know where is Gajeel is!" Erza exclaimed, slashing through a group of Phantom Lord mages, "But where is the Elemental 4?"

"So... that's Erza the Titania, The Demon Mirajane and it looks like Salamander is joining the fray too.…" Gajeel muttered as he looked down at the small battlefield from the rafters, his injuries from the night before almost completely gone, "But I don't see Gildarts, Laxus or Mystogan anywhere... hmph...they're underestimating us..." He crossed his arms as he watched Fairy Tail continue to push his guild, but that didn't seem to bother him by the smirk on his face, "it surprises me to see Master Jose's plan is going so smoothly. Continue to rampage like usual, you worthless scum."

* * *

 ***Back in Magnolia***

* * *

"*Sigh* Kinda wish I had gone with everyone else," Lucy said as she walked through an alley on her way home. The blonde had decided to go home and rest for a bit, before she returned to watch over Levy, Jet, and Droy. As Lucy walked through the alleyway, she was surprised when it suddenly started to rain, "No way. Rain when the Sun is out?" Lucy stopped walking when she saw a figure approaching her. When the figure was close enough, Lucy saw that it was a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She wore long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat.

"Drip, drip, drop." The woman said as she walked towards Lucy, "Yes... Juvia brings the rain. Drip, drip, drop."

"Huh?" Lucy said with a confused look. The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly, as she scanned over the mysterious girl's features.

"Who might you be?" Juvia asked, holding her hand out to catch some rain.

"Um, who are you?" Lucy replied in a confused tone.

"I had fun. Farewell." Juvia said, spinning around and starting to walk away, "Drip, drip, drop."

"Eh? What the hell was that all about?" Lucy asked, watching the blue-haired woman walk away.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non." A new voice echoed throughout the alleyway. Juvia stopped dead in her tracks, as a green-haired man with a monocle materialized from the ground. The man smiled, as he gazed at Lucy, "Bonjour with non in a 3-3-7 rhythm."

"Another weirdo?" Lucy said under breath, feeling her skin beginning to crawl.

"Juvia-sama you can't just walk away from your mission." The newcomer said as he turned to look at Juvia.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia said in a surprised tone.

"My monocle is telling me that mademoiselle over there is none other than our target," Sol said, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, my...she's the one?" Juvia said as she turned to face Lucy.

"Pardon my manners mademoiselle." Sol said, clapping his hands, "I am Sol. You may call me monsieur Sol." The man smiled, as he leaned towards Lucy, "We've come from the great Phantom Lord to welcome you."

"Juvia is a member of the Elemental 4, who brings rain," Juvia explained as the rain began to fall more intensely.

"Phantom Lord?!" Lucy exclaimed, as her eyes widened in shock, "Y-You're the ones who attacked Levy-chan!" An angry look spread across Lucy's face, as she reached for her celestial spirit keys.

"Non. Non. Non. I'd like to clear up your misunderstanding with three nons." Sol said, twiddling with his pencil thin mustache, "Wrecking the guild and attacking Levy-sama; all were done by Gajeel-sama... Though, it is true that this was done with a unanimous vote from our guild."

"Wh-What is this thing?!" Lucy gasped out, managing to push her head through the water barrier.

"Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken," Juvia said as she swiped her hand. Lucy yelped as she was yanked back into the sphere of water. Lucy's eyes began to close, as she lost consciousness due to air lose.

"Mmmm, Tres Bien," Sol said with a smile, as he watched Lucy float in the water sphere.

"Don't worry...Juvia won't kill you, for it is Juvia's job to bring you back." Juvia said, not noticing that Lucy's keys fell from the water sphere, "Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

"Mmmm! Victoire!" Sol cheered, adjusting his monocle.

"Capture complete," Juvia said with a small smile, as she began to lead Lucy away.

"Hmmm, I don't think so..." A voice stopped the two of the Elements four. As they turned, their eyes widened in both fear and shock when they saw Natsu walking toward them, his eyes holding a frightening glare, "Give me Lucy back... Or prepare yourself to face Hell."

* * *

 ***Phantom Lord Guild Hall***

* * *

"Erza, Natsu, Mirajane!" Makarov yelled over the sounds of an all-out brawl. Fairy Tail's master dodged an incoming attack, before smashing a group of Phantom Lord mages into the ground, "I'm putting you in charge here." The scarlet haired knight nodded, as she slashed through some Phantom grunts with dual swords, "Jose is probably on the top floor. I'm going up there to tear him a new one."

"Please be careful," Erza said, punching a Phantom mage in the face with her armored fist.

Mirajane grunted in response as she sent streams of Darkness Magic toward the enemies, sending them flying everywhere.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray slammed his fist into his palm and channeled his ice to erupt from the floor, freezing a large amount of them. The ice user backed up a bit and was pressing backs with Natsu, "Not bad slanty-eyes, so any signs of Gajeel or the Elemental 4?"

"Hmmm, I found that Iron scrap. If you excuse me, I'm going to make him a good sword for Erza." Natsu told him before disappearing in a blur.

"Now that the biggest threat is gone. Maybe I should mix it up a bit?" Gajeel, who was watching from above grinned. He was about to jump down to kick those Fairies asses, but he froze and broke in a cold sweat as he felt a terrifying aura behind him. He only turned his head slightly before a fist smashed into him. His body become a blur as he was sent down on the ground, blowing some of his guild-members in the process until he crashed into the bar.

"What's that?!"

"It's Gajeel!"

"You're kidding?! Gajeel was blown backward?!"

Natsu appeared just meters away from the crater he sent Gajeel in, "Tch! Don't tell me that punch knocked you out?" he taunted.

Everyone stopped to see Gajeel emerge from the wreckage while cracking his neck, "Not a bad way to start… that actually stung a little." This got him a snort from the Flame Dragon, **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** his arm then once again formed into a club as it quickly shot at the pink-haired mage.

Natsu smirked in amusement before lifting his right hand and caught the Iron club with one finger, stunning Gajeel who looked in shock, "HAHA! That look on your face is priceless!" he laughed and with a spin of his arm, Natsu threw the club and Gajeel into the air.

"Guhh!" Gajeel grunted in pain as his back smashed into the beams of the guildhall. He was then completely flabbergasted when Natsu appeared above his flying form and slammed his elbow into his face, sending him back down.

Natsu softly fell on the ground, "It would appear that you vermins made a horrible miscalculation after managing to hurt one of my Nakama." he spoke as Gajeel leaped from the crater and unleashed a barrage of attacks with his Clubs. But Natsu blocked every single one of his attacks with his finger, "... I'm Hmmm how should I put it? Ah Yes. A Special exception." he finished before his right arm blurred for an instant and before Gajeel knew what happened, he slumped over with ten fists marks on his body.

 _'H-he punched me ten times in an instant…'_ the Iron Dragon Slayer thought in shock and agony as he coughed blood. Suddenly, the entire guild began to shake and tremble starting everyone as they stopped fighting.

"Wh-What is that?!"

"An earthquake!?"

"The entire guild is trembling!"

"This is gonna get ugly real quick," Gray said with a smirk, causing the Phantom Lord mages around him to take a step back.

"This is master Makarov's fury." Erza explained as she wiped some sweat from her brow, "No one can stop a giant's fury."

"That's the man, Master Makarov." Elfman said with a grin, "As long as we have him; we can't lose."

On the top level of Phantom guild hall's tower, Makarov blasted the door that led to Jose's 'office' which started to crumble from master's immense forces, his face was filled with righteous fury as he entered the office. Jose, on the other hand, was imperturbably sitting on his throne.

"Jose… What the hell do you think you're doing attacking Fairy Tail?! Answer me!" Makarov demanded an answer.

"You know, that wasn't a cheap door." The Phantom Master replied while sitting in his seat casually with his legs and arms crossed, he casually dismissing the rubble and cracks spreading throughout the room, "Your wizards really do take after you, despite all those complaints you did at the meetings. It's been a long time since I went to one of those, nearly six years now… I was really out of it at that time… I clearly overdid with the drinks."

Not even a second passed before the entire interior of the office was reduced to rubble by Makarov's magic and the man had punched Jose with a now gigantic arm, destroying the chair that Jose had been sitting in as well as the wall behind it, "I'm not here for chit chat, Jose!"

"Ho, ho, ho... oh my..."

Makarov's eyes widened in shock as the dust cleared and saw that Jose's form shift and warp before returning to normal.

"A Thought Projection?! You already left this guild headquarters?"

"A battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would cause extraordinary natural occurrences. I prefer a rational victory." Jose replied with a chuckle before tipping his hat up.

"Where are you? Come and fight me fair and square!" Makarov shouted at his fellow Guild Master. He didn't get a response however as another image appeared in front Jose and Makarov's eyes widened once more. On the ground with her hands tied behind her back, was a familiar unconscious blonde, "Lucy! W-Why is she?"

"Come now Makarov, as if I need to explain." Jose reached a hand out and created a purple magical circle pointed at Lucy's form.

"Stop it!" Makarov reached his arm out in an attempt to halt the man in front of him. But before he could do anything else, a huge man appeared behind him with his hands held out and the air picking up, _'I didn't even feel his presence until he was directly behind me! Where did he come from?'_

"So sorrowful!" Aria of the Sky shouted tearfully as he used his magic to start draining Makarov of his powers. Sending him crashing into the wall next to the destroyed door, the large man continued to cry as Jose's image dismissed his magic and Lucy's image was gone.

"Ho, ho, ho... there is no way we'd kill Lady Lucy, right? At least, not yet.'" Jose told his fellow Guild Master as he chuckled at the sight of him in extreme pain. The magic that Aria had used was a spell that drains the target of all their magic in an instant called Metsu Perish and the more magic they had the more pain they experienced.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Makarov howled in pain, _'What's this?! Why can't I use my powers?!'_ He thought before widened his eyes in realization, 'Don't tell me… this wizard is draining my magic away…"

"Please don't tell me you didn't know who the girl was. Especially since she is Lucy Heartfilia, and a member of your guild this entire time. Her father, Jude Heartfilia had personally come to me to retrieve her." Jose laughed when he saw Makarov's surprised face, "That right…all those efforts were to lure you out while I'm sending two of my mage to kidnap her." He explained with glee before his smile changed into a frown, "Unfortunately…one of your mages saw through my plan and saved our target. He truly lives up to his reputation as Salamander. I wonder, how did he do stop my mages and is while fighting here at the same time... "

Makarov widened her eyes in realization, knowing who Jose referring to, _'Natsu…'_

"Oh well… I guess it's none of your business anymore." Jose said and motioned his hand at Aria who nodded.

"It's too sorrowful!" Aria cried as he sent Makarov through the wall and the flooring, sending him down to the lower levels. The small man could do nothing as his body collided with several pillars and injured his body even more.

* * *

 ***Lower Levels***

* * *

 _'… Something doesn't seem right.'_ Cana thought to herself as she dodged a sloppy punch from a Phantom member and with a swipe of three cards, sent him and several others flying with a lightning bolt, _'Despite Gajeel Redfox being here, there is still no sign of the Elemental Four.'_

"Don't get distracted Cana!" Erza shouted as she slashed another Phantom member who emerged from the ground behind the card user.

"Ah, thanks, Erza." Cana nodded her head in thanks before turning her back against Erza's as they faced the large crowd surrounding them, "… Hold on… Erza?"

"What is it?"

"Is it just me, or did the earthquakes caused by the Master-"

She was cut off when another crashing sound was heard, but this one was louder than before and echoed throughout the building. Many turned their heads to see what the cause was and every member of Fairy Tail froze in complete shock and horror once they saw what it was… or rather, who it was.

"M- Master!" Erza cried out and ran over to him with Cana a step behind her.

"Ah… d… amn… my… magic..." Makarov gasped out as Erza and Cana knelt down next to his body before Erza reached down and held the man up. Quickly ignoring her adversary, Mirajane ran towards the large group that was forming around the fallen Guild master.

Gajeel used what he had left of strength to stand and clicked his teeth in annoyance, "Tch… Looks like the fun's over. And things were getting good too."

"Getting good? Hmph! You were getting your ass kicked, you Iron scrap bastard." said Natsu before he rushed to the crowd.

"Why can't I feel any magic from Master? It's like he's a plain old man now." Elfman muttered.

"I don't get it… How could he lose?" Gray questioned as he looked up at where the old man had fallen, "Just what exactly happened up there?"

"No way...how can the Master be defeated?"

"I-Impossible!"

'This is bad if Master is out of the picture then…' Erza's body tensed as she looked back at the Phantom wizards they were just thrashing, all of them were getting back on their feet with cocky grins.

"This our chance! They've got no chance now that their Master is down. Attack those Fairy scums!" The members of Phantom Lord roared and went on the offensive as Fairy Tail tried their best to defend themselves against the revitalized enemy.

 _'No...This is bad...our morale took a blow as well...'_ Erza and Mirajane shared a glance before nodding to each other, they sent a look at Natsu who nodded at them. Erza reached up and wiping a lone tear that grew in her left eye, _'There is no other choice…'_

All the members of Phantom Lord were blown away as Natsu appeared in the center of them. Thus giving a chance for Mirajane to act as she shouted,

"Everyone else starts retreating back to the Guild Hall. Natsu will hold them off until everyone is outside!"

"No way! Are you out of your mind Mira?!" Gray shouted.

"Men don't retreat nee-chan!" Elfman added as he fended off several members of Phantom.

"No, she's right." Erza shouted as she summoned a sword in her right hand, "We might be able to handle these guys and the Elemental 4, but without the Master, we don't stand a chance against Jose! Not while things are in such chaos!"

"I can still fight!" Macao tried to tell her, but the injury had just received from protecting Cana was taking its toll.

"Me too!" Bisca shouted, but seconds later her legs started to wobble and she fell against Alzack's extended arm.

Erza slammed the blade of her sword into the ground before shouting back at her stubborn guild mates, "This isn't up for discussion! Retreat and that's an order!" This time the others listened to the armored girl and started making their way to giant exit they had created.

"Leaving already, huh?" Gajeel sighed in disappointment as he watched Fairy Tail begin to retreat. He jumped up to the rafters and landed next to Aria, who arrived in time to watch their enemy Guild retreat.

"It's so sad!" Aria cried with tears running down his face.

"Aria...you're creepy as always." Gajeel commented as he continued to stare at Erza and Mirajane guide everyone to the exit and Natsu pulverizing anyone who tried to stop them, "I'm surprised that you managed to put down that old geezer."

"It was all part of Master Jose's plan, all I had to do was follow it to the letter. But still…" The blindfolded man replied, and seconds later he started crying again, "Thank you for your kind words!"

"Jeez! Would you stop crying already?" Gajeel looked up at the man in annoyance. Seriously, all the man ever seemed to do was cry and talk about how sad things were, it was a real pain in the ass to deal with, "So…did we capture the target?"

"Unfortunately no… Juvia and Sol failed to retrieve Lucy because of the unexpected intervention from Natsu Dragneel." Aria answered in a serious tone.

The Iron Dragon Slayer only clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch... How the hell did he do that anyway? I was fighting him just now..." Gajeel questioned as he stared down at the retreating Fairy Tail guild, while next to him Aria was using his magic to move the two, "We'll finish this someday, Salamander! You can count on it!"


	19. Guilds At War Final Part!

**A/N: Hello! what's up Fanfic readers?!**

 **I come back with a new chapter! The finale chapter of the Phantom Lord Arc!  
**

 **It's the longest chapter in this story so far, 20k words!**

 **Also, I owe you guys an apology. My chapters are so much like cannon that's it's getting boring. To be honest, the only reason I wrote the Phantom Arc exactly like in the show was because I wanted to finish it as soon as possible and write a nice steamy lemon in the next chapter since christmas is coming!**

 **Anway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

Groggily, Lucy began to stir as she started to regain consciousness. The first thing she felt was an incredible warmth and the second thing she noticed was that she was being carried on someone's back. When her eyes were fully opened, her sight was met with a mop of pink hair. Blinking a few times, she let out a yelp as she realized that Natsu was carrying her on his back.

Natsu felt the movements on his back and looked back. He grinned when he saw the blonde awake, "You finally woke up? Tell me, are you okay?"

"Thank you… and yeah, I think so…" That was all Lucy said as her face turned slightly red from embarrassment.

Natsu nodded and began walking again, "Luckily for you, Boss created me to watch over you as he had a bad feeling about all what happened, and he was right. You're their true objective from the beginning. By the way, I know who sent them to kidnap you from one of those two who attacked you." he explained as he gestured with his head toward a certain direction. Lucy followed and several yards back, a charred body could be seen laying there. She recognized him to be that weirdo, his left leg twitching as black smoke was emitting from his body.

"N-non... N-non" was all Lucy could hear from Monsieur Sol.

"W-why did they attack me?" Lucy asked quietly, causing Natsu to sigh at her question, knowing that it was going to be hard for the young girl.

"It was your Father…" he answered and immediately felt the shock coming from Lucy in waves, "Your father had requested them to retrieve and bring you to Jose."

"N-no… That's absurd… Why would he…?" she stuttered in shock, her body trembling.

"Well, maybe because he is a parent and was worried when you ran away from home," Natsu suggested with a raised eyebrow as Lucy bowed in denial.

"No…! Not him! He… doesn't care about things like that!" Lucy pleaded. Her head then shot up, "I refuse to return to that house!" she screamed, almost making Natsu's ears bleed.

"I know, I know... In any case, we should head back to the Guild. A lot of them were seriously hurt." he told her, speeding up, "We need regroup and plan a counterattack to finish these guys off once and for all. I'm sure they will attack us again." He finished.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." The Dragon-slayer turned to look at Lucy with a confused expression, he noticed that she was shaking more than before. Memories of the damage done to the guild, the injuries her friends had sustained as well as Levy being pinned to a tree with her team, the fact that there was a war between the guilds in the first place, "I-It's all my fault… Everything is because of me… but even so, I want to stay in the guild… Because I love Fairy Tail!" The girl had tears running down her face as she buried her face between Natsu's shoulder blades.

"What the hell are you talking about? No one is saying that you have to go anywhere." Natsu spoke with a stern tone as he abruptly stopped, "If you want to stay then just stay, you're one of us, a member of Fairy Tail now and forever."

"But…But…" Lucy couldn't even finish her sentence before she continued to cry.

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Natsu began walking toward the Guildhall, "Come on, let's go home." He could feel Lucy nod her head against his back.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

In the East Forest of Fiore, not too far from Magnolia, there settled a home in the form of a tree. Said home was occupied by a single patron. She was a tall, thin, older woman, with moderately long, pink hair. This woman was known as Porlyusica, once a member of the Fairy Tail guild herself. However, her growing hatred of humanity and their decisions urged her into a much more isolated setting. Although she lived alone, the former mage was a prominent healer when it came to illnesses that were magic related.

Currently in a make-shift bed near a window, sat a broken Makarov, lying unconscious, his magic drained from him, and breathing heavily.

In the doorway of the home stood Alzack, Bisca, and Natsu -who dropped Lucy on the Guild basement and merged with the original Natsu before going to the forest- as they were the ones that volunteered to bring the Guild master to someone who could assist in his recovery. Ur was currently resting on another bed, while watching the event.

At the moment Porlyusica was in the middle of the room, brewing a green substance within a small vial. Once she seemed to have finished it, she walked to Makarov's side, lifted his head, and brought the vial to his mouth. Slowly, she emptied the green liquid in Makarov's mouth. Once done, she sat the vial on a nightstand across from the bed before turning back to the unconscious form of Makarov. She glared at him for a few moments.

Suddenly, without hesitation, she slapped him across the face. Bisca and Alzack were completely flabbergasted by her action. Natsu just face palmed while Ur stared in amusement.

"H-hey!" Alzack shouted as he took a step forward.

"W-what the hell are you doing to the Master? I mean the sick person?!" Bisca followed.

However, Porlyusica just continued to glare grudgingly at the Guild master, "This happened because he was too reckless for his age. Honestly, what a fool you are."

Suddenly, Porlyusica snapped her head at the three mages, an irritated and angry expression played upon her face, "How long are you gonna stay here?! Go home now!" she screamed and even Natsu jumped at the sudden change of attitude. He never understood this woman.

 _'Women... Old or young are just confusing.'_ Natsu eventually decided.

"B-but…with the Master in this condition..." Alzack asked hurriedly, with Bisca nodding her head in agreement.

"Please let us take care of him!"

"Go home," Porlyusica quietly demanded, "The stench of fretting faces is the worst poison to a sick man." she finished speaking causing the couple to exchange uneasy looks.

"He is in this state because of a wind spell called 'Drain'... A fearful spell, capable of draining its intended target of all its magic power. And once drained their magic drifts through the air and eventually fades away. If we can gather Makarov's Magical power, he would have recovered quickly. But now… It is too late… His recovery will take much time."

"Is that so?" Alzack asked hesitantly.

"W-we'll let the others know then," Bisca stated as the two looked glumly to their fallen master. Natsu was silent as he was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

But once again, the healer's head shot toward their direction, "What are you still doing here?!"

The two jumped in fear at her shark-like glare, "Huh?! Didn't you want for us to stay and listen?!" They defended.

Within a second, Porlyusica pulled out a broom and started ragingly waving it toward the two in a threatening manner, "Go home now! Your human stench is fouling my home!" she shrieked.

"Pardon us!" Bisca shouted.

"We'll be off!" Alzack shouted as they quickly rushed out the door in a hurry, hoping to avoid the pink haired woman's wrath, Ur laughed before Porlyusica's broom hit her across the head, telling her to take her medecine, which made her face turn blue as she eyed the green substance.

Porlyusica made her way back to Makarov's side, "Magic to wizards is similar to an essence of life, the more powerful you are, the more damage the drain spell does."

"You truly are a fool…"

"That's not the way to talk to a sick man, huh?" Natsu spoke, causing the human hater doctor to look at him with a glare.

"What are you still doing here?!" she shouted waving her broom threateningly at him.

Natsu held his hands up in peace while his eyes nervously looking at the broom. He got a taste of that broom in the past years when he was injured and it hurt like hell! "Wait! I just want to try something," he said, walking toward the bed. He then placed his hand on top of Makarov's forehead. Focusing his Magic as it burst through the old man's body, coating him in beautiful white flames stunning Porlyusica.

"What do you think you're d-!" her breath hitched when she noticed the green color disappear from Makarov's face. She could even feel his magic returning to his body. When the Flames dissipated, she was met with the sight of Makarov sleeping peacefully, his breathing steady. She just stood there looking at Makarov before finally asking, "What... Were those Flames?"

Natsu grinned, "It's a special type of Flames that can heal wounds. Although, I can only heal small things like this case with the old man or cuts and bruises... It's not developed yet." he explained before heading to the door. He grabbed the knob but didn't open it, "And one more thing. Don't let the old man come to fight. I will handle it." he requested before opening the door and walking out.

Porlyusica just stared at the door, "Humans…"

* * *

 ***Later at The Guildhall***

* * *

Back in Magnolia, the Fairy Tail members sat in the cellar of their guild. Some were recuperating, others were treating injuries that they had sustained during the Phantom assault, and the rest were preparing for any more attacks, whether they be offensive or defensive. But overall, they were silently mourning the losses that they had procured after their recent battle with the rival guild.

"Damn it…"

"I can't believe this…"

"How could this happen?"

"What do we do now?"

These were all utterances around the cellar as they sat at tables, or stood over maps covering the landscape around the Phantom Lord guild's main headquarters. Macao and Wakaba sifted through crates of lacrimas, hurriedly stuffing as much as they could in make-shift knapsacks.

"We'll need more explosive lacrimas!" the smoke mage shouted.

"We need to come up with a plan!" Macao argued.

"Well, if we load up on these lacrimas, we can launch them up their asses!"

"That won't work, you old coot!"

As the two argued, with some members began involving themselves in the commotion, wanting to put in their own input.

At the far side of the cellar, Elfman and Gray stood with their arms folded, while Lucy sat on a barrel, timidly, Natsu beside her leaning against a pillar. Lucy was quietly watching them. Seeing how badly injured some of her friends were from the fight they had with Phantom only made her feel more guilty because of the fact that they got all these injuries because of her.

"Are you worried? Don't worry, we'll get them back for this." Lucy perked up at Gray's voice and turned her head to look at him.

"No… It's just that...I'm sorry..." Lucy bowed her head as she apologized again.

"It's a normal thing for daughters from rich families to be targeted and one of the down sides of it!" Elfman added before he placed his fist on his chest with a smirk. "But a real man's duty is to protect them!"

"Don't say that!" Gray snapped back at the tall man, who gave Gray a look at being interrupted.

"But I'm surprised too," Happy said. "Lucy, why were you hiding it?"

"I wasn't so much hiding it...but I ran away from home a year ago and not once did he want me back. Now he suddenly wants me back, I just don't get it." Everyone watched as Lucy's hands tightened into a fist, "Doing all these horrible things just to get me back… He's the worst! Although...all of this happened because I ran away from home in the first place, right...?"

"N-No! That's ridiculous! Your dad is the bad one!" Elfman told her with a wave of his hand.

"Idiot!" Gray shouted at him.

"Ah! I mean it's all Phantom's fault!" Elfman let out an awkward laugh as he corrected himself.

"Because of my selfish actions...I can't believe I caused so much trouble for everyone...maybe everything will get better if I just go back home..." Lucy admitted.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this Lucy. Those insects used you as an excuse to attack us. In other words, this war was going to happen sooner or later." Natsu suddenly spoke before a grin made its way onto his face, "Besides, What's the point of returning to some place you don't want to." he then waved his arm around the Guild, "This is your home, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes started to tear up as she stared up at Natsu, causing him to flinch violently and before he knew it, tears streamed down her face.

"O-oi!" the Dragon Slayer shouted in panic as he flailed his arms around. He was way too weak to tears, especially women's tears.

"Don't cry. It's not like you..." Gray told her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah! Men are weak to womanly tears!" Elfman added while trying his best not to cry himself. A distance away Loke was watching the four of them as they talked amongst themselves, frowning lightly as his focus went to a crying, Lucy.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room of the cellar, where most of the stock consisted, Cana sat cross-legged while studying a pattern of cards she had laid out. After flipping one, she took a moment to concentrate, only to abruptly toss the cards around in frustration a second later.

"It's no use! I can't find where Mystogan is!"

"We don't have a clue where Mystogan is, and the master is out cold, and to top it all off, we have no clue when those bastards at Phantom are gonna strike...GAHH! This totally blows!" Mira ranted on as she was upset at their current situation.

Grabbing a bottle beside her Cana took a quick chug, "If their target is Lucy, I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked again soon. We've got too many injured people on top of that. This is not looking good for us…" she finished by taking a swill of her drink.

Mirajane grunted before turning to the direction of the counter across from her, where sat a communication lacrimas. In the ball, it showed a mirage of the Laxus, "Prick, our guild is under attack and the master is seriously injured. Most of our other members have also suffered injuries and we are unable to locate Mystogan. We could really use your help." Mira stated although she did her best not to puke when she 'requested' help from Laxus.

"Gramps is out? HAHAHAhah! That's great news, maybe now I can take over for him now!" He laughed.

"We need your help!" Mira protested, though the words she said made her inwardly scowl as she mentally gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, a wave of harsh laughter erupted from the lacrimas, "God…The geezer is freaking pathetic, hahahaha! I don't see how this is remotely my problem. Beside, you have that fire breathing idiot with you guys, so why do you even need me when he is more than enough to handle those Phantom weaklings?" Laxus sneered.

"So you're not gonna help us?!" Cana asked in an agitated manner.

"Of course not, why would I? That fool old coat started it anyway, so why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?" Laxus countered, not really caring about his grandfather

"Laxus, they are trying to kidnap Lucy and we really could use your help," Mira said, continuing with the practical begging despite the fact that she loathed doing so with all of her being.

"Lucy? Do I even know her? Oh yeah…I think I remember her, she is the blonde that Natsu brought to the guild. Hey, if you can talk blondie into being my woman then I'll do anything she wants." Laxus stated with a demented grin on his face.

"What the hell kind of reasoning is that you bastard!?" Mira yelled at him as she glared at the lacrima.

"You are such a pig!" Cana exclaimed.

"Oi! Is this really how to act when you're trying to act someone for help? Oh, and go ahead and tell the coot to step down so I can make master already." He demanded.

"You damn..!" Mira muttered as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Oh yeah, also, why don't you two strip for me right now? I was always curious how much you two have grown~." He said with a lustful look in his eye.

"No way in hell! You damn Prick!" Cana fired back as she slammed her fist on the table.

"HAHAHAHA, well I guess you guys are screwed then, HAHAHAHAH-" He finished with a large wave a cruel laughter. Suddenly the lacrimas showing the mirage burst into shards as Mira broke it with her bare fist. Laying her fist to her side she clenched it so hard that her knuckles turned white as she growled.

"That blonde shit head isn't gonna be any help to us..." Mira growled as she looked around at all the guild mates, "How the hell someone like him a member of Fairy Tail?!"

"Mira..." Cana whispered.

"We cannot do anything about it."

The two women turned their heads as they heard a familiar voice. As they searched for the source, they found Natsu standing with his arms crossed. A frown on his face.

"Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer slowly approached the two women. He stopped in front of them and grinned brightly, "Don't worry. I won't let those insects lay a hand on you or the others, and we don't need help from Laxus or the sandman." he told them in determination, earning him two smiles in return.

"Natsu-kun~! You always know what to say!" Mirajane squealed as she pounced on him, wrapping him in a hug.

"The hell?!" Natsu sputtered in shock. He only meant to lift their spirit! Why was she all clingy now?!

Cana's eyes twitched in annoyance at the show in front of her before she threw herself at Natsu. And instead of just wrapping her arms around him, she wrapped all her limbs around him.

"Oi! Wait!" Natsu shouted at the two, but they just ignored him and proceeded to tackle him and wrestling on the ground.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

In the showers on the other side of the lower floors, Erza was trying to calm herself down from the battle they had just left, _'According to Bisca and Alzack, Master was hit by a spell called Drain. Apparently, the target of the spell could recover faster if the magic that was scattered was returned to him. But since we didn't know what it was exactly, it was too late to do anything then.…'_ she thought before placing her hands on the wall, "The Master is out of commission at the moment, Mystogan is going to be too busy to help with the situation here," she spoke out loud through the sound of running water, "Laxus is nowhere near us and would not even attempt to come… A lot of our numbers were injured in this battle. We only have Natsu with us now." The redheaded woman snapped her eyes closed and gritted her teeth as memories of the battle echoed through her mind.

 _"Jose is probably on the top floor. I'm gonna tear him a new one!"_

Makarov's words played in her head as she remembered the last time she spoke to him. She then clenched her fists and punched the wall as hard as she could, "Damn it! I should have gone with him! I'm pathetic! It's all my fault!"

She was cut off when the door of the shower was opened, revealing Natsu standing there. Her breath was stolen from her as she saw him, "Hey Erza! Hurry u-!" his breath was caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. It has been almost seven years since he saw Erza naked since he come back in time. The redheaded woman always turned into a tomato when he asked her to shower with him, which confused him greatly. Now that he finally saw her naked under the water, he finally noticed the changes. In his original timeline, he would have just shrugged off this sight. However, now he was... Speechless.

Calling her sexy was an insult. She was like a Goddess, with curves that made her even more alluring for the Dragon Slayer, his Dragon eyes scanned her completely from head to toes. His favorite feature of her, the scarlet locks that were streaked across her wide forehead, matted with water. Her Breathtakingly beautiful heart shaped face with those pink lips that parted slightly when she saw him. Luscious breasts that put her guild mates' to shame and stood high with absolutely no hint of sagging. Then, his eyes dropped down. All her exposed skin showed pale blemish free skin. Her legs were waxed and had smooth curves. Delicate calf muscles, and full-toned thighs. Natsu also felt a shiver of arousal pass through his entire body as his eyes briefly on the patch of midnight-red curls could be viewed, even if she tried her hardest to hide the lips in between. Natsu unconsciously took a step forward but was stopped when Erza let out an uncharacteristic squeak of embarrassment that almost sent rational thoughts out of the guildhall.

"…Ah~! No! T-This is.…" Erza crouched down and tried to cover her nude body from Natsu, unfortunately, two arms were not enough to cover up everything that she wanted as her massive breasts spilled out and her backside was completely exposed for Natsu's undeserving eyes. Her entire body trembled with embarrassment from being in the same room as him, especially while so exposed, "D-don't look!" her entire face turned red as she tried to hide her body from him.

"U-uhh! Sorry about that!" Natsu shouted before roughly closing the door, almost destroying it. Once outside, he leaned back against the door and slid down. He placed his hand on his heart, feeling like it was going to burst from his chest from how much it was beating. He never thought that seeing Erza naked would make him feel this way. However, that paled in comparison with how shocked he was from Erza's reaction. Was this why she refused to bath with him years ago. Because she was shy about showing her body to him?! 'This never happened before...' he thought before making his way outside, trying his best to calm his heart.

Inside the shower, Erza was still in a crouched position. Her face was still red, but not much as when Natsu was there. She couldn't believe that he saw her COMPLETELY nude! Not even a towel to cover her. The knight actually wanted something like that, but not in this situation. She wanted the man she longed for to see her, but with her consent! She took deep breaths as her blush started to die down and wondered if she was going to act normal in front of Natsu again.

Erza stood on shaky legs and was about to stop the water. She stopped, though, when she heard high-pitched giggling next to her.

"You liiiiiike Natsu!" Happy, who appeared out of nowhere squealed, pouncing around his chest like a headless chicken.

"Don't make me hurt you, you cat!" Erza growled, blushing furiously. She glared holes into Happy's head, completely paralyzing the poor and young Exceed, "You didn't see anything. Understand?!"

"A-A-Aye, sir!" he squeaked, searching for a place to hide from the demonic eyes of the Queen of Fairies.

Suddenly, The building itself seemed to shake at the massive quake that rumbled throughout the Fairy Tail cellar. Hurriedly all the members of the guild made their way outside. What they were met with was shocking, to say the least.

"W-What the hell?!" Gray shouted.

Over the cliff by the Fairy Tail guildhall, and across the large body of water that sat on it. A large structure was making its way in their direction. As it moved closer, it could be seen as a giant castle, held up by six giant, mechanical legs. The monstrous building made its way toward them, slowly but surely.

"A-a walking guild?!"

"Phantom!"

Screamed the guild members as they recognized the massive headquarters of the Phantom Lord Guild.

"W-We could have never anticipated that they would go to this much of an extreme…!" Stated Erza as she stood with the rest of the guild, a towel being the only fabric clothing her bare body.

Natsu only shrugged, not really care about Phantom bringing the entire guild, "Me neither, I knew they would bring their guild members, but it didn't think they would be crazy enough to bring even the Guildhall." he feigned ignorance as he spoke.

"What should we do?!" Loki questioned as the Fairy Tail guild watched the walking building come to a halt a good distance away. For a few moments, everything seemed quiet, and that was not a good thing at all.

 **"The Magical Convergent Cannon, Jupiter!"** Inside the main control room, Jose was sitting in his chair with several men surrounding him in order to properly control the moving Headquarters. The Guild master gave the men a silent nod to signal them to prepare the weapon and wait for his orders. Outside on the mainland, Fairy Tail watched in shock as the gate in front of the building slid down and a large cannon emerged from inside the building, extending its barrel which was currently pointed at them and their Guild Hall. After it settled, a ball of compressed, black, magical energy began to build up at the barrel of the large cannon, growing to enormous size, **"Engage and wait for my mark… Eradicate them all."**

"Here it comes!" Macao warned as the cannon started to power up.

"Everybody, get down now!" Erza told her comrades before she ran several yards ahead of them and tossed her towel away before re-quipping into her Adamantine Armor, which was a dark blue and white armor with two large shields on the gauntlets. Slamming the two halves of her shield together and creating a large magic circle in front of her, the woman had only one thing to say, "I won't let you destroy our guild!"

"Erza!"

"What are you doing?!"

"S-she can't!"

"Erza don't!"

"She isn't thinking of blocking the blast, is she?!"

"Erza, stop! It'll kill you!"

Drawing three cards from her deck, Cana started channelling her magic into them and was preparing to throw them, "I doubt even her Adamantine Barrier defense alone will be enough!"

Not a second later, the storm building cannon fired its powerful payload. The blast exploding into a beam of gargantuan size, throwing the water below it apart to show the visible bottom of the lake.

Erza took the initiative and slammed her gauntlets together to form a large shield, which in turn produced a huge magical seal that equalled the size of the Jupiter blast. However, before the blast could collide with her barrier, a certain Pinkette appeared in front of her stunning many of them.

"Natsu?!" Erza exclaimed.

"What are you doing?!" Mirajane shouted at him, worried about him. He was powerful, but she didn't know if he could stop that thing.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Stand back," he ordered, his eyes glued to the blast heading their way. He didn't move which made the others panic as the beam was less than ten meters away from them.

As the beam neared Natsu, he gave a smirk before he lifted his right leg and swiped it vertically at the beam, hitting it. To Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord's shock and astonishment, the massive attack was deflected upwards toward the sky where it exploded in a sphere of dark Magic.

"He actually did it!" Cana stuttered with shock

"I don't believe this!" Macao stated in disbelief

"Aye, Sir! That's Natsu alright!" cheered Happy with his hands waving in the air. Erza, who had just reverted back into her Heart Kreuz armor, smiled in relief. They were really lucky to have such a powerful ally with them. Mirajane sighed in relief and smiled happily.

"Yeah! He did it! Manly!" screamed Elfman in triumph. Soon enough the rest of the guild joined in the cheers, but they were cut off as Jose's voice echoed over the landscape.

 **"VERY IMPRESSIVE FAIRY TAIL,"** Jose's voice echoed from the magical speaker system of his Headquarters, drawing the attention of many as they turned to look at him. Natsu just stared at the building, wanting nothing more than to go and shut that annoying mouth of Jose, **"BUT EVEN IF YOU MANAGED TO BLOCK THE FIRST BLAST, IT IS OBVIOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE CAPABILITIES TO STOP ANOTHER… HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILIA, IMMEDIATELY."** at this, Natsu scoffed. Did this insect think that he made an effort to stop that beam?

"You're out of your mind!" Alzack shouted back with a clenched fist in front of his chest, "That's not gonna happen!"

"Where would you find a guild who would hand over a comrade to the enemy?" Bisca called out in agreement to her partner's words.

Macao was the next one to speak, "Lucy's not going anywhere! She's one of us and that is how it's going to stay!" One by one other member of the guild shouted their own opinions on how they would never do such a thing, bringing tears to Lucy's eyes as she heard their words.

 **"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"**

Lucy's body shook as she looked at the damage done to the area and to her guild mates, _'I…I should just give myself up… I don't want anyone to suffer because of me…'_

"We'd never betray Lucy in a million years!" Erza shouted as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, startling her as she turned to look at the woman, "You would have to kill us before we'd ever turn against a comrade!" Cheers of agreement were once again heard, but this time they were even louder and in perfect synch.

"Our answer won't change no matter what so shut the hell up, you annoying bastard!" Natsu yelled as he pointed at the center tower of the buildings, "The only thing that's gonna happen is us destroying each and every last one of you!"

 _'E-Everyone… T-Tha… T-Thank you!'_ Lucy had tears falling down her face with once hand covering her mouth. A few second later she felt a hand on top of her head making her look to her side to see Mirajane looking down at her with a grin.

 **"THEN, IN THAT CASE, I'LL HAVE TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW POWERLESS YOU LOT TRULY ARE!?"** Jose's voice echoed across the Phantom Lord's Building and the surrounding area, **"THE NEXT BLAST OF JUPITER WILL RAIN HELL UPON YOU WITH EVEN MORE POWER AND IT WILL BE MUCH LARGER! SO SAVOR THE NEXT 15 MINUTES OF YOUR LIVES BECAUSE THEY WILL BE YOUR LAST!"**

The guild quieted down at Jose's proclamation.

"What the hell?" Elfman muttered with grit teeth.

"They're gonna fire it again so soon?!" Loki could feel a bead of sweat go down the side of his face as he thought of the enemy sending out an even larger Jupiter blast.

"W-what?!"

"He's going to fire it again?!"

"No way!"

"Look!" Cana spoke up making several heads turned to look at her to see that the brunette was pointing at the moving building in front of them, where to their surprise thousands of ghost-like creatures were flying out of the windows and other openings, "Those things are Jose's Shade Magic given form to be his phantom soldiers."

"But that means he can release the Jupiter Cannon's next attack without worrying about his men since they aren't human!" Macao exclaimed as he clenched his fists tightly.

Wakaba took in a deep breath before blowing out a ball of smoke, "So it's either get taken down by his ghost soldiers or be eradicated by the Jupiter… not much of a choice is there."

"Wha…?"

"He's merciless!"

The guild roared, before Jose's voice echoed once again, **"Hell has come for you, Fairy Tail. You are now left with two choices. Be destroyed by my henchmen, or be demolished by the Jupiter!"** he claimed.

"Then we'll just do what Fairy Tail always does," Gray called out before punching a fist into his open palm, "Create a third option and destroy the Jupiter Cannon within 15 minutes before it fires off another shot. Just leave it to me."

"No, that will only take care of one problem." Everyone turned their heads to look at Natsu after hearing that, signalling the Dragon Slayer to continue, "If I'm not wrong, The Jupiter Cannon is powered by one giant Lacrima located behind its barrel so that will be easy to destroy though they probably have someone guarding it. But there one major problem we will need to worry about, besides Gajeel and the Element Four who are most likely inside… and the second which is a lot worse."

Mirajane placed a hand on her hip as a calculated look grew on her face, "Just how worse is it? Are you talking about Jose?"

Natsu shook his head a few times before glancing back at the Shades that were getting close to the mainland, "Jose is a problem that I will take care of later. You see… the Main Headquarters of Phantom Lord is actually a mechanical giant called the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II." Seeing the shocked looks he was getting from the surrounding Fairy Tail members, Natsu continued his explanation, "It is Phantom Lord's strongest weapon and is capable of using spells… But it has a major weakness."

"A weakness?" Erza repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. You seem the MKII's power source is tied to the magic of the Element Four. Which means that even defeating one of them will hinder the machine's abilities." Natsu crossed his arms before turning to look at the others, "So in order to defeat Phantom Lord we not only have to destroy the Jupiter Cannon but defeat the Element Four as well…" Natsu closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking at them, specialty Gray, Erza, Mirajane, "Alright then… A small team has to go inside and destroy the Jupiter before we turn our attention to the Element Four. Cana and I will stay while you charge in and stop the Jupiter again."

"That sounds like a good plan, but how did you know all of that?" Mirajane asked as she tilted her head to the side. Natsu sweat dropped at her question and looked at her and others who were expecting an answer.

"W-Well, I made some investigations…" he spoke looking at them, "Anyway you should go now! And Lucy! You stay and fight!" he ordered the woman, which got her to nod.

"I'll create a path for us! Ice Make… Stairs!" Once the group had reached the edge of the mainland Gray brought his hands together, before slamming them to the ground and used his powers to create a long set of stairs with a curved railing on either side that led to the cannon, "Now let's kick some ass!"

"Nice job Gray!" Mirajane called out as she, Erza, Gray and Happy started running up the stairs, though Happy was actually flying next to the stairs. The group soon arrived at Jupiter's barrel and stood at the opening of a circular tunnel. They walked down the barrel until they made it to a large room with a giant Lacrima in the center with four colored crystals attached to walls surrounding it, and above the Lacrima was a giant timer, "That's right. For the power necessary on the Jupiter Cannon's scale, it needs a Lacrima large enough to contain the concentration of magical power it builds up."

"Whoa, now that's one big Lacrima!" Happy commented in awe.

Gray narrowed his eyes as he examined the large object, "A large one like that has to be pretty durable."

"I see. Gray, can you take care of things here? Mirajane and I will search for the other Elements four and defeat them." said Erza.

Gray smirked, "You don't have to worry about that. I will destroy this thing no matter how durable it is!"

"I cannot allow that."

The three Fairy Tail mages looked down as they followed the new cool voice that rang in their ears. They were met with the sight of a young man. His hair was toned in parallels of white and black as they were tied up in a spiked knot. His garb was a reddish ninja-like gi. To top it all, three black bars streaked horizontally across his face.

"It is Phantom Lord's priority to see Fairy Tail wiped from the face of Fiore. For that to happen, the Jupiter is required."

"And who the hell are you?!" Mirajane barked at the member of Phantom.

"I am Totomaru, of Phantom Lord's Element Four." The man calmly stated.

Before any of the three Fairy Tail mages could react, a large clock overshadowing the room on the ceiling moved to another numeral embedded on it with a large strike.

"Seven minutes until Jupiter discharge." a female voice echoed in the core.

"Damn it! Gray! Make it fast!" called out Mirajane before she and Erza took off.

"Gray! Quick quick!" Happy was panicking as he flew around the room.

"Already on it!" he shouted before extending his arms forward, **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** he called the attack name. A magic circle appeared in front of his arms, from which long, curved ice lances were created and shot toward Totomaru.

Totomaru vanished from his spot before the attack could hit him, causing Gray's eyes to widen. He spun around, but it was too late as the Phantom Lord mage kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Gray grunted before straightening himself up just in time as Totomaru prepared his own attack.

 **"Red Fire!"** Suddenly a red seal appeared out of Totomaru's hand and burst into a ball of red fire. Shooting out at the Ice mage.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!** " Gray created a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower. The Fire smashed against his shield and exploded upon contact, which generated smoke, blinding Gray.

 **"Orange Fire!"** Gray's eyes shoot wide open in shock as an orange seal appeared above his form. Shooting out an orange flame, it hit him straight in his face.

"Gah!" Ur's pupil shrieked. Not in pain, however, but in disgust, as his eyes started to tear up a bit, "What kinda fire is this?! It smells so gross!"

"My flames have a wide variety of attributes," Totomaru explained before he vaulted over Gray's shoulder and launching himself into the air. At the height of his jump, he looked down at the distracted Ice Make mage, "You would do well to remember that." he finished and drew his katana. He brought it down on Gray, intending to finish him off.

 **"Ice-Make: Sword"** Luckily, Gray recovered enough and created a sword out of ice, blocking the Totomaru's inches from his face, "What is the point in all this?! Why are you Phantoms using something like the Jupiter just to take care of a single guild?"

"That doesn't matter now! Destroy the Lacrima!" Happy shouted again.

He was completely ignored as the two continued to speak, "That should be apparent, the two of our guilds were fighting for decades, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." The Fire Mage explained calmly before he blocked a vicious slash from Gray's sword.

"By risking the lives of my friends and the innocents citizens of Magnolia?!" Gray shouted in rage, as he rapidly slashed the enemy. Totomaru felt slightly nervous as he was being overpowered by the relentless assault of Gray. Before he knew it, his sword was slapped out of his hands into the air. He was fast enough to take a large leap back in order to dodge another slash from the Ice mage.

"Two minutes until Jupiter discharge." The female voice echoed in the core once again.

"AHHHH! They're all going to die!" the blue cat cried out again.

Totomaru let out a small chuckle, "You're out of time The Jupiter will fire, and your strife will all be for not." he said before he raised his magical power, **"Rainbow Fire!"** As he casted the spell, a seal appeared quickly and generated flames of multiple colors came which combined into one brightly colored flame. Once it was ready, he launched it toward Gray, consuming him in an explosion of flames.

Totomaru grinned as he thought that he won, but his grin was quickly replaced by a shocked gasp when Gray emerged from the flames and charged at him.

"Those Flames are nothing compared to _his_!" he shouted as he shot up his knee to hit Totomaru in his gut. The fire mage opened his mouth to spit blood from the blow. The ice mage was not finished, however, as he gave Totomaru a devastating uppercut, sending him flying in the air.

 **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** Gray created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, he then fired a cannonball made of ice from it toward the flying fire mage.

The fire mage was once again sent flying, but this time he was heading toward the centered lacrima at blinding speeds. Once impacted with the orb, large cracks started to form. Soon enough the entire lacrima was crackling up. Within just a few moments later, it burst into a blinding light that filled the room.

"Aye! You did it, Gray! I never knew you were this strong!" Happy cheered. The last part caused Gray's eyes to twitch.

"Shut it, you damn cat!"

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

 **"Ten more minutes, Fairy Tail, and you will be no more!"** Jose's voice declared for all the members of Fairy Tail to hear as they fought off his army of shades.

"Jeez, does he ever shut up?" Macao asked rhetorically after burning away a few shades.

"Well, I'm sure he just likes the sound of his voice," Wakaba stated through the side of his mouth as his pipe spurt out more magic. The colored smoke hit through a wave of shades and dissipated them, but the victory was short-lived as twice the amount swarmed in the others place. Lucy was summoning spirit after spirit, taking out many shades. She was going to fight for her guild! No one was going to take her new home away from her!

"Damn it! They just keep coming!"

"Wakaba Look out!" Macao screamed.

"Huh?!" The smoke mage only had enough time to turn before a shade shot through his body.

"Gah!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen shakingly as a sense of exhaustion and emptiness rushed through his body in less than an instant of coming in contact with the ghastly specter.

"Wakaba! What's wrong?!"

"I-I… Feel empty…" Wakaba replied as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Don't let the shades get you!" Cana shouted as her cards created a net of lighting to repel oncoming shades. "If they attack you they'll drain you of your energy!"

"G-good to… know…" Wakaba weakly said with slight sarcasm in his voice.

Suddenly, the sounds of explosions could be heard making many heads turn to see the Jupiter Cannon.

Before their very eyes, the very large metal barrel of the Jupiter cannon started to crack up around its surface. Not a moment later, it started too crumbly harshly to the lake below. Large chunks coming down at one time as the entire cannon started to fall apart.

After seeing the spectacle take place, the members roared in cheers as a wave of victorious sensation filled all those fighting below.

"They did it!"

"The Jupiter is destroyed!"

"We might actually win this!"

Howled the members as their spirit was emboldened immensely from this sudden victory after such a grim start.

Natsu smirked as sat cross-legged, his gaze laid upon the crumbled Jupiter, "Good work, Ice for brain."

Cana nodded her head with a smirk as she took a handful of cards in each hand, "Those guys are fighting from the inside and took out the cannon. Now let's eliminate the enemies out here!" With another cheer, the remaining members of Fairy Tail charged towards the ghost soldiers ready to continue their fight against them.

In the control center of the Phantom Headquarters, magical apparatuses for some mages seemed to have shot out and were no longer functional.

"Master Jose! The lacrima for the Jupiter has been destroyed! The cannon is no longer operational!" Shouted one of the hooded mages to his seated Guild master.

Jose proceeded to clench his fist as a pang of anger and annoyance ran through his body, "Such incorrigible scum…" he harshly muttered. Bringing up his other arm, he proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, 'It seems that small test run will have to be enough' he mulled in his thoughts.

"Launch the MK. II! And have it prepare Abyss Break at once!" he bellowed to his minions.

"Yes, sir!"

Out back at the Cliffside, the mages of Fairy Tail just continued to fight off the endless hordes of cloaked wraiths that mercilessly shot at them. And for all accounts, they seemed to be faring well.

Suddenly, a large boom sounded throughout the battleground. The mages turned their attention back toward the large hexagonal fortress. The stairs that Gray had created earlier began to break into many pieces before their eyes.

* * *

 ***Inside the building***

* * *

"W-What's going on?" Gray exclaimed as he kneeled down to the floor as he lost his balance.

"The room is tilting!" Happy called out, though he appeared to be fine since he was hovering in the air.

"Could this be…? Jose is awakening the giant earlier than I thought he would!" Gray gritted his teeth as he held on to one of the destroyed crystals of the giant Lacrima that were rooted to the ground, "Shit, there's no horizontal stabilization in this room!"

 **"BEHOLD YOU FAIRY TAIL BRATS!"** Jose's voice called as the room continued to shake for several minutes before everything came to a halt. Gray managed to regain his balances before he went at the new center of the room, he then tossed Totomaru out of the hole leading to the outside as he walked by it, **"KNEEL BEFORE THE SUPER MAGE GIANT PHANTOM MKII AND KNOW YOU'RE POWERLESSNESS! COWER IN DESPAIR FOR THESE LAST FEW REMAINING MINUTES OF LIVES!"**

"Damn it. Happy!" Gray turned to look at his feline friend, "Go outside and take a look at the situation, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted while extending his wing as far as they could before speeding out through the hole that Gray had used to toss Totomaru out. The Ice mage waited with an uneasy expression on their his face, and when Happy returned with a worried look on his own it didn't diminish, "This is bad, Gray! The giant is drawing an Abyss Break magic circle, and from the size of it the blast could destroy the entire town!"

"Abyss Break!? But that's one of the forbidden spells!" Ur's pupil clenched his fist as he turned his head upwards, "Is Phantom really that insane to use something like that just to get at us? They'll kill hundreds of innocent people that live in Magnolia!"

* * *

 ***Fairy Tail Guild Hall***

* * *

"Hey, Natsu..." Cana leaned her shoulder against Natsu's as she talked to him, who was still sitting cross-legged watching the Giant in front of him drawing a magic circle, "How long until this spell is activated?"

"Probably about ten minutes, a spell like that needs at least that much time to complete." Natsu answered as he turned his head to look at the Card User, "Depending on if more than enough of the Element Four are defeated it may take even longer."

"Yeah," Cana nodded her head in agreement as her gaze focused on the thousands of Shades flying overhead, "Erza and the others most likely split up to cover more ground to find them, what are you going to do now?"

"I will stay here to stop the Abyss Break if it's completed, which I don't think it will since Mirajane and Erza are most likely now engaging those idiots of Phantom."

* * *

 ***Inside the MK***

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell are those Element shits?!" Mirajane shouted as she ran down a hallway, though she quickly came to a stop as she felt someone's presence behind her. Her eyes widened slightly before she jumped out of the way as earth erupted from the ground and tried to crush her, "What the hell was that?!" she asked no one after landing.

She got her response when a man with a French accent emerged from the earth, "Salut! I'm Monsieur Sol. Part of Element 4, and your foe." he greeted as he swayed from side to side.

"You're a member of the Element Four?! This is great, I was just looking for one of you." Mira said with a smirk and pounded her fist in her palm.

"Oh how un-lady like Mademoiselle Mirajane. It appears I must teach you proper respect and manners." Sol said while rubbing his hands together and swaying from side to side.

"Hoh~? YOU'RE gonna teach ME? I think I need to give you a proper punishment." Mira said, cracking her knuckles while having a demonic look on her face.

"Oh? Do you honestly think you have a fighting chance against me?" Sol said as he started moving side to side with an amused grin, "I know all about you… or rather, I know many details when it comes to the wizards of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Just shut it freak." Mirajane waved her arm in an annoyed manner. Those fools only knew how talk.

"I believe you... have a little sister, right?" Sole said smiling in amusement causing Mirajane's eyes to widen slightly. But before she could say or do anything, Sol landed on his feet and created a swirl of sand around Mirajane, which caused the young girl to cover her eyes, **"Sable Dance!"**

"Ugh..." Mirajane gritted her teeth as she tried to locate her opponent through the sand, "Where did he...?"

 **"Roche Concerto!"** Sol's voice called out from behind as Mirajane was suddenly pounded by many rocks that were shooting up from the ground

 _'Damn it… I can't believe I let myself get hit by such pathetic attack.…'_ The Take Over wizard thought to herself as she back flipped away from Sol and his barrage of rocks before landing on her feet several yards away.

"If I recall correctly..." Sol started to speak while he played with his thin mustache, " A few years back, you little brother attempted to perform a Full-Body Take Over, but it went wrong and he went berserk...your darling little sister almost lost her life trying to stop him from going on a rampage, isn't that right? Not only that but the trauma of it resulted in him from never using the Full-body Take Over ever since."

Mirajane's hair covered her eyes. She just stood there, trembling as memories of the past years flashed through her mind. How she was such an arrogant fool and refused Natsu's help in the S-class mission, then Elfman losing control of the beast and going on a rampage. Her body shook even more when she remembered how Lisanna tried to foolishly stop Elfman with words.

"Hmmm… I suppose that memories are painful." Sol commented as he started gathering a large amount of Earth Magic for his next attack, "Then as a gentleman, I feel like I should make you remember the despair you felt two years ago. Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie!" he called out as a magic circle appeared in front of him. Mirajane's body shook violently, "You will become one with the land and continue to wonder for eternity inside your unpleasant memories!" He then stopped talking as he felt some difficulties breathing. He looked forward and almost fainted when he saw that Mirajane lifted her head, her bright blue eyes were a darker shade of blue as they glared holes into him.

"You... You..." The wind around the Take-over started to pick up making her hair floating in the air as she kept repeating 'You' over and over, the only thing the woman could hear beside the word she was calling out was the sound of her own heartbeat. Her power started building up higher than anything that Sol had felt before. But she paid them no mind as her body and the area surrounding her started to glow gold, **"YOU GODDAM PIECE OF SHIT!"** she roared and almost instantly the ground under her broke apart and boulders shot out of the ground, a gigantic black magical circle formed over the screaming woman's head as her body started to change

"H-Hold on a minute...t-this is it... the Satan Soul!" Sol shouted in fear as sweat dripped down the sides of his face, his fears only grew when he spotted Mirajane in her feared Satan Soul form.

She looked at him before vanishing from sight, stunning the Phantom Lord mage as he frantically searched for her.

 **"Soul Extinctor!"** he heard a voice above him and looked up. To his horror, he saw Mirajane gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently took the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fired a large black-purple beam that sped toward him.

"W-wait!" he shouted before being engulfed in a devastating explosion that shook the entire Giant. Smoke rose after the attack stopped and Mirajane waited until it cleared away, showing Sol's body lying unconscious.

"….aaaaaaaaaiii…." Sol unconscious body let out a squeak.

"Hmph! I won't forgive anyone who messes with me or my family." Mirajane spoke before landing on the ground. Light surrounded her body, as it died down, she returned to her normal appearance, "I guess you really were just a big mouth, Frenchy." Mira said as she began walking away.

* * *

 ***Fairy Tail Guild Hall***

* * *

"Crazy woman. You didn't have to use Satan Soul on that weakling." Natsu muttered with a sigh, before he stood up, "Oi! I'm going to find Jose and beat him up! You guys don't let up!" he shouted before flames consumed him in a brilliant sphere that shot toward the Giant like a meteor.

"Be careful, Natsu!" Cana and Lucy shouted after him as they continued to fight against the shades.

* * *

 ***MKII's Right Hip***

* * *

"What the hell? Since when did it start raining?" Gray wondered as he felt rain drops fall down on him, which was really strange since the sky had been so clear not even a few minutes ago, "That's really weird… Never mind, it doesn't matter right now… I have to stop the Abyss Break!"

"Drip, drip, drop..." A female voice spoke up through the rain.

Gray turned his head to see a blue haired woman walking towards him holding an umbrella, "A woman?"

"I am Juvia Lockser. The rain woman of Phantom Lord and a member of the Element Four… drip, drip, drop…"

"So you are a member of the Element Four," Gray said as he turned his body fully to face the approaching woman.

"To think you are able to defeat two of the four elements." Juvia spoke up while raising her free hand in the air, "But even if she is one of the two last members, Juvia should not be taken lightly."

"Of course not, but even against a woman or a child I refuse to hold back when they threaten my friends," Gray responded before cracking his knuckles. He narrowed his eyes as he locked gazes with Juvia, the final member of the Element Four and the one who tried to kidnap Lucy. Clenching one of his fists tightly, Gray was about to make a move when suddenly his opponent turned around and started walking away.

"Y-Yes, well…I suppose I've lost this battle… Farewell."

"Whoa, hold on! What the hell?" Gray shouted as his jaw dropped and eyes comically popped out of their sockets in shock.

 _'Ah… Just as I thought, Juvia doesn't really feel like I want him.… Not to mention,'_ Juvia raised a hand to her chest as she felt heavy beats of her heart against her fingers, _'My heart is beating so much. Why?'_

"Hold up! If you really don't want to fight than stop the MKII!" Gray exclaimed as he ran towards her retreating form, silently glad he wouldn't have to worry about one of the four elements, but at the same time, he knew he had to stop the Abyss Break before it was completed.

"This desire to make him mine… it's too much for Juvia! Water lock!" The blue haired woman turned around quickly and raised her arm in Gray's direction. The Ice-Make wizard was caught off guard as he was suddenly engulfed in a ball of water. Juvia watched as he started to struggle for air before she noticed his body winced in pain, she faze lowing as the water within the bubble lifted his shirt to reveal a bandaged wound that had blood leaking out into the water, "Ahh! Don't tell me he was wounded before he even came up here!? W-What should Juvia do? I must release him at once!"

While she struggled with what she should do, Juvia didn't notice Gray had opened one of his eyes as he started to freeze the water around him. With a burst of physical strength, Gray shattered the fully converted ice ball and caused the remains to fly all over the place, "Damn… I can't believe I fell for that surprise attack!"

Juvia could only look in shock at seeing her Water Lock destroyed so easily, and a flush of red appeared on her cheeks when she realized how he had done it, _'He was able to escape Juvia's Water Lock by freezing it and shattered it to easily… Juvia has never met someone like him before… Ice and Water… is this a meeting of destiny?'_

"You really got me good…" Gray muttered as he had his hand on his open wound, taking off his shirt in the process causing his female opponent to let out a gasp, "Ouch! I'm still recovering from Lyon's stab wound, crap it hurts!"

 _'W-Why is he stripping? M-M-M-My heart…my heart is not prepared for something like this!'_ Juvia started to panic again as the heat on her face continued to rise, meanwhile Gray had finished removing his shirt and moved his hands in his Ice-Make stance.

"Normally I wouldn't want to fight a woman, so you should surrender now. **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray stated and pointed his hands in front of him, creating a magic circle that quickly launched dozens of ice lances at Juvia. But to Gray's shock the lances impaled the woman as she didn't move an inch to avoid the attack, instead, they went straight through her as if she was water… which from the looks of it, she was, "N-No way…"

"My body is made of water… drip, drip…" Juvia informed him with a sad expression on her face as she dismissed the blush on her face, "Yes, no physical attack can harm me."

Gray's jaw fell at the sight of Juvia's body being mostly replaced with water before returning her to her previous appearance, leaving not even a scratch on her, "N-No way…?!"

 _'That's right, this man is an enemy… This is war and Juvia's heart needs to remain strong!'_ Juvia thought to herself as she hardened her resolve and created her own ocean-blue magic circle in front of her free hand, "Farewell, my sweet flower of love! **Water Slicer!"**

"What the hell is this woman saying?" Gray didn't have a chance to comprehend her words as he dodged the several waves of water that soared passed him and cut through the giant spike behind him like it was paper. Looking back at the destroyed remains in surprise, Gray landed on the ground with a knee down, "That's crazy, the water pressure of that attack was incredible."

"You can't defeat Juvia, it is impossible. There is still time for you to be saved." Juvia told him. "I request that you bring me, Lucy. If you do then I can talk to the Master to see if he can withdraw."

"Shut up and quit screwing around!" He yelled at her, which made her cringe slightly. "Both sides have come too far to stop now! Lucy's our Nakama! I won't hand her over even if I die!" Juvia suddenly dropped her umbrella which surprised Gray. He looked at her and saw her shocked expression and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 _'Even if I die...even if I die...even if I die...love...love...love...love...a rival in love...'_ Juvia concluded from what he just said and put her hands on her cheeks as they got hotter and hotter with each passing second. She moved around weirdly, in Gray's point of view, but then something happened that not even Gray knew how she was able to do it. She became so angry that she looked like she was boiling as steam came out of her body, "Aaaargghhh!"

"What the hell?"

 **"JUVIA CANNOT FORGIVE THIS! JUVIA CANNOT FORGIVE LUCY!"** She shouted in anger as some of the water fell on top of Gray. His skin burned at the contact of the water and he quickly went to wipe it away.

"Damn...boiling water? It's so hot...and what is she so mad at Lucy for?" He wondered.

"Zella!" She shouted as she transformed herself into a water blast.

"Damn it..." Gray's eyes widened as he saw her coming at him, "Ic-Ma-" He couldn't finish his spell as he quickly dodged her attack, but the heat of the water caused some burns on his skin. "So fast! My Ice Make magic can't keep up!" He dodged another attack and continued to do so as she came at him time after time, "If I don't make some time then..." He said and then ran toward a window before jumping in and falling down to the ground, "Ice-Make: Shield!" He managed to create his ice in time, but it didn't do anything as her boiling water only melted the ice shield, "No way..."

"My jealousy is boiling!"

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" He sweat dropped and yelled. Gray was then hit straight in the chest as the boiling water burned his skin, "So hot..." Then, a sudden burst of boiling water shot at him as he had to hold his breath or the water would enter his lungs and burn those as well. He was sent back up to the outside as he gritted his teeth in anger, "Damn it...I only need to freeze something..." He moved around and then punched the large stream of water, "Freeze!" He shouted and put every ounce of his magic into freezing the water. When the water started to freeze, he grinned in success as the stream slammed him to the ground, but he was able to freeze the water and thus freeze Juvia as well.

"No way...my boiling water...is getting frozen...but how?"

"Damn...I cannot believe I owe Natsu something. This temperature is nothing compared to the heat that fire breath was emitting." He grinned.

"And not only that..." She blushed when she felt Gray squeeze her breast.

"GAH! I didn't mean to… It's not…!" After getting a good look at what was happening on the ice, Gray quickly realized what the soft feeling in his hand was and pulled his hand away from Juvia's body not even a second later. By doing so, Gray unfroze her and took a step back to give the female wizard some distance, "I'm sorry! That wasn't what I had in mind…"

 _'He released me from the ice… Why? He's so kind…'_ Juvia had a new blush quickly froming on her cheeks and felt tears of joy threatening to fall from her eyes, _'This man truly is… Juvia's…'_

"L-Let's start over!" Gray quickly said as he tried to forget the awkward moment that just happened.

Juvia was silent for a few seconds before shaking her head as she returned to her feet, "No, I'd rather not… Juvia can't find it in herself to hurt you…"

"Huh? So, are you admitting that you can't win against me?" Gray questioned in confusion as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"Juvia is stronger than Lucy is. So Juvia would be able to protect you." Juvia replied as she shyly avoided making eye contact with Gray.

"Protect? Me? Why would you want to do that?"

"I-It's because… I… I lo… lo…"

"Why is the rain coming down harder all of a sudden?" Gray asked as he looked up at the pouring rain which seemed to be coming down even harder, this being a result of Juvia's emotions getting the better of her.

"Aaaaahhh! Juvia is so frustrated right now!" Juvia whined to herself as her body comically swayed side to side.

"Oh man… this rain is so gloomy…"

Juvia's eyes widened in horror at Gray's words as she felt the strength in her legs fade, _'Gloomy… H-He's just like all the rest… he's no different at all!'_ Rage started to fill Juvia as she clenched her hands tightly, steam shooting out of her body at an even more furious amount than before while she rose to her feet, "All of you are the fucking same!" She roared as she shot another torrent of boiling hot water at Gray, this one much larger than her earlier attacks, _'Who needs such things like love?'_

"Bring it!" Gray shouted as he brought his hands up with thoughts of freezing the water like before, only for the hot water to overtake him and prevent his ice from even forming. To his surprise, the temperature of the water was hotter than what he had faced not even a few minutes ago. Gray pulled his arms back to take a defensive pose as he felt the boiling water push him back, 'How the hell is it hotter than before?!'

 _'I don't need love… Juvia is fine being a gloomy rain woman because Phantom Lord accepted me…'_ Juvia thought to herself as memories from her past flashed through her mind, the stares and ridicules, the days she spent at home crying. All of it only fuelled her rage as she saw Gray emerge from the water torrent and turned her body into the water once again, soaring at Gray with a enraged look, "I am a Phantom Wizard and one of the Element Four! SIERRA!"

"I refuse to lose against…" Gray shouted back as he created a shield to block Juvia's attack before rearing his free arm back, "Anyone from Phantom!" Slamming his fist into the back of his shield, Gray channel all the magic he could and used it to freeze the water attack until the entire thing was frozen. "Nuaaarrrrgghhhhh!"

Jumping away to avoid being frozen again, Juvia's eyes widened as she saw that he had not only turned her boiling water into ice but all around her, she could see that all the raindrops had been frozen as well, "What incredible magical power!"

 **"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!"** Gray wasn't finished as he slammed his fists into the ground and created a large magic circle that instantly formed a tower of ice that escalated until it reached Juvia, painfully encasing her within the ice. But the just as the ice quickly attack her, it shattered apart causing her to fall towards the ground, 'Heh, and THAT is how it's done Flame-brain!'

 _'I lost… I suppose this is the end, my body can't move even a muscle. A fitting end for a gloomy woman like me, to fall to the ground like a raindrop.'_ Juvia thought to herself as she easily saw that she would not be able to reach the shoulder platform and would instead continue falling to the earth below. She was surprised to feel someone's hand on her wrist, her eyelids scrunched up for a second as she regained her bearings and looked up to see Gray had caught her as she was going over the edge, holding on to her arms tightly to prevent her from falling to her demise, "Y-You saved me?"

"Yeah, not easy when you were just dangling there but I manage it. So how are you feeling? Have you cooled off?" Gray questioned as he sat next to her prone form.

"Why?" Juvia responded making the Ice Wizard raise an eyebrow, "Juvia was your enemy… so why did you save me?"

"Don't be stupid, I did it because I didn't want you to die. Phantom Lord may be our enemies, but no one deserves to die like that." The black haired man propped an arm on his raised knee.

"The sky...this is the clear blue sky?" She stated as Gary looked up as well.

"Well, what do you know...it stopped raining." He stated.

"It's so beautiful..."

"So…" Gray spoke to her. "Do you want to continue?" He smirked at her. Her eyes suddenly became hears before she screamed and then fainted. "Oi! Are you okay?" Gray asked, but she wasn't able to hear her as she was no longer conscious.

* * *

 _*Fairy Tail Guild Hall*_

* * *

"Just what is going on?"

"It's been more than ten minutes...shouldn't the Abyss Break spell be cast already?"

"Urgh...this waiting is killing me?"

"Oh, and these ghost things aren't?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, isn't the giant moving slower than before?" Lucy asked Cana as she noticed the movements of Giant showing down.

"Gray and the others must be the cause of that!" Cana stated, "Let's just hope they succeed!"

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

* * *

"G-G-ray...M-M-Mirajane...N-N-Natsu...HELP ME!" Happy shouted as he stood in front of Aria of the wind.

"So... my opponent is this cat...SO SORROWFUL!" Aria cried.

"Why are you crying?!" Happy shouted and sweat dropped.

"It would be so sad to defeat a poor defenseless...purple colored cat!"

"I'm blue! Somebody help me!" Happy cried out.

"It's too late for you, purple cat!" Aria cried and was prepared to attack Happy and defeat him.

"I'M BLUE! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Happy cried as he prepared himself for the worse. However, it never came as someone appeared and pushed Aria back and away from Happy. Happy opened his eyes to find out why no attack hit him and his eyes widened from joy. "ERZA!"

Erza glared at Aria as he did the same through the bandages that covered his eyes, "You...you are the one who did that to the Master..."

"Yes...that is correct...but to see you standing in front of me is a sad surprise..." He said as Erza continued to glare at him.

"Erza!" Happy wailed as he hugged the woman.

"Don't worry, Happy...I'll defeat him..." She told him and looked at him with a smile while patting his head. He gave her a nod.

"So sorrowful...but to bad I will end your life right here and now!" He said, "Since I am facing the mighty Erza, I should go all out." Erza watched as he took off his bandages, "Now then, let us begin our sorrowful fight that will end with your life being taken away."

Erza stared at Aria's eyes as there was something strange about them. However, at the moment she didn't care and only glared back. "Come at me...Erza. I have activated the airspace of death, 'Zero'. This airspace that consumes all life!" He shouted as a blast of wind blew by Erza. Happy hung on for dear life as the wind threatened to blow him way.

"Magic that consumes life..." Erza muttered in anger, "WHY DO YOU FIND IT SO EASY TO STEAL PEOPLE'S LIVES AWAY? YOU BASTARDS!"

"Hahahaha! Now let's have some fun." Erza charged at Aria, "I wonder...can you survive in this airspace?" He shouted. Erza didn't say anything and only swung her sword. Aria's eyes widened in shock as Erza was slicing the airspace like bread, "No way...how are you slicing the airspace?" Erza didn't answer him and only continued to swing her sword as she got closer and closer to Aria, "W-Wait..." He tried to plead with her, but Erza was having none of it as she quickly Re-quipped her armor to the Heaven's Wheel Armor and dealt the finishing blow.

"TENRIN BLUMENBLATT!" Aria was struck with many waves of slashes that knocked Aria out unconscious. Happy's jaw dropped to the ground at how easily she was able to beat the final member of the Element Four, "There is no way Master would lose to someone like you...that tale will never appear in your saga..." She glared at him.

"Erza is scary..." Happy shook in fear, "But...SHE WON!"

* * *

 ***In Front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall***

* * *

"Damn it! There's no end to these things!" Macao exclaimed as he blasted another Shades away with his flames.

Wakaba took his pipe out of his mouth, letting out a few coughs before he placed his pipe back in his mouth. "Man… It's been a long time since I had to smoke this much."

"If you have enough time to chat, focus on the enemy!" Cana exclaimed as she threw cards at the Shades.

"Aye!"

Suddenly a bright light caught their attention, causing everyone to turn their heads up to see that the colossal magic circle in front of the MKII start to fade away until it completely vanished. Everyone watched as one of the giant's arms exploded and the rest of its body started to collapse into the sea until only its main body remained.

"Alright!"

"They did it!"

"Now we don't have to worry about the Abyss Break!"

"Natsu and the others must've defeated all of the Element Four!" Cana noted happily as a smile grew on her face before she turned to her guild mates with an arm pumped up, "Alright everyone! Now that the giant's down, let's focus on getting rid of these Shades!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone cheered as they continued their fight to protect Fairy Tail.

Lucy had a smile on her face as she drew another Key from her pouch, "Everyone inside is giving it everything they've got, so we can't slouch off out here!"

 _'Why are the women of this guild so strong-willed?'_ Macao thought to himself with a smirk before turning his attention back to the battle.

* * *

 ***With Erza***

* * *

"That was incredible, Erza!" Happy chirped cheerfully as he flew around Erza, eliciting a small chuckle from her, but before she could respond to him, a sudden chill ran through the room. A shiver ran down Erza and Happy's spines, as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. An incredible magical power began to draw closer, causing the two eyes to widen, "T-This feels nothing like Natsu or Master...it's...it's so cold...and evil." Happy stuttered in fear as his small body shook.

"My, my..." A deep voice echoed out, followed by the sound of slow clapping. "You all put on such a magnificent show." Erza spun around to see Jose's body looming towards her and Happy, "I never expected you fairies to be so entertaining." Jose smirked as he began to walk towards them, "I was following a rather large source of magical energy that belonged to that pink trash of yours, but it seems I just missed it. Instead I found the rest of you pathetic fairies."

"Jose." Erza growled, glaring at Phantom Lord's master, "I won't let you lay a finger on Natsu or any of my comrades!"

'His magic...it's so evil.' Happy thought, as he cupped his paws over his mouth. The blue cat had to suppress the urge to puke, 'It's completely different from Natsu's magical energy! It's so vile that it's actually making me physically ill.'

"I should really thank you for providing me with such an entertaining performance." Jose said, a menacing smile spreading across his face, "But...I think I've had my fill. I'm sorry, but there will be no more miracles for you fairies." Jose said, as a massive amount of magical power gathered around him.

"Happy! Get back!" Erza screamed, just as a wave of powerful dark magic smashed into the blue cat. He was blown across the room by the attack and knocked unconscious.

"You bastard!" Erza roared, as she shot forward. The scarlet-haired knight's body began to glow bright white, just as she was engulfed by a blast of Jose's shade magic. However, Jose quirked an eyebrow as he watched Erza begin to cut through his magic, "Re-equip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza ruthlessly slashed through Jose's magic, as she continued to charge towards him. Just when Erza was about to swipe at Jose, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Suddenly, Erza's eyes shot open as Jose reappeared behind her. Phantom Lord's master grabbed her ankle, and hurled her across the room. Erza quickly adjusted herself and came to a skidding stop.

"You...you're the girl who beat Aria. I'm rather surprised that you're still standing after taking him on." Jose said, scanning Erza up and down. The scarlet haired knight was standing tall and strong without fear against him, a Wizard Saint.

"My love for my nakama makes my heart stronger." Erza explained, as she fiercely glared at Jose. The scarlet-haired knight tightened the grip on her sword, when she thought of all of her comrades that Jose and his guild had hurt, "If I'm fighting for those I love, I could care less what happens to my body. I will protect my nakama and loved ones at all costs."

"The strength of your heart is so admirable..." Jose said, a twisted smile spreading across his face, "Yes, I think I will enjoy killing you. But not before I make you watch each and every one of your friends die."

* * *

 ***Meanwhile ***

* * *

"AAAARG!" a Phantom Lord mage shouted as he slammed into a wall thanks to Gajeel's transformed fist.

"That's not a bad sound at all," Gajeel commented as he retracted his iron club away from the man and returned it to his normal gloved hand, "But he doesn't put up much of a fight."

One of the other members of Phantom Lord that were guarding the place decided to speak up as he watched the guy struggle to raise himself back up, "That's enough Gajeel."

"You need to stop beating up your guild mates!"

"Huh?" The Iron Dragon Slayer looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"You shouldn't do that…" The first Phantom Lord member continued as he cautiously stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Eh? But I'm bored…" Gajeel replied, sighing as an Iron Dragon Kunai appeared in his hand before he started tossing it into the air, "Those guys get to have all the fun while I'm stuck down here, even Master Jose is getting to fight.… Now, what should I aim for?"

"Please Gajeel, just stop-!?" The male wizard tried again, only for Gajeel to slam an iron club fist into his face. The other members inside the room watched as the wizard was sent crashing into the wall before limply falling forward onto the ground, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

"Shut the fuck up… You're annoying as hell!" Gajeel growled in anger as he glared at all the other guild members, silently daring them to say something to try and stop him.

"Man, this sucks… Fairy Tail idiots throwing their lives away just because that girl has some cash." Gajeel grunted as he began beating up some of the other members and ignored their pleadings.

"Who said that we were throwing away our lives? And for some cash?"

Gajeel's whole body twitched as he heard the familiar voice speak, he turned to see Natsu leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest, "You…"

"Yo! Metalicana's brat." Natsu grinned as he watched Gajeel's eyes widen in shock.

"H-how do you know that name?!" The Iron Dragon Slayer shouted in anger.

"Well, if you can beat me, I will tell you."

"Don't get so damn cocky!" Gajeel shouted as turned his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears were fired towards Natsu in rapid succession, "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"

"Ara ara..." Natsu just swayed his body from side to side, dodging the Spears. And before Gajeel knew it, Natsu was in front of his. Rearing his right arm back, he gave an earth-shattering punch to the iron's mage abdomen, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ugh! That hurts!" Gajeel exclaimed as he stood back up, "Iron Dragon's Sword!" he shouted as his arm morphed into a large jagged blade and charged at Natsu again. As he came close to Natsu's proximity he threw the blade down vertically. Natsu just stood as he raised his arm as he caught the jagged blade in his hand.

"The rumors about you were true after all. They don't call you Blacksteel for nothing. Tell me, is your brain also rusted?" Natsu asked in genuine confusion.

"Shut up!" Gajeel shouted in anger.

"Yeah, definitely rusted." Natsu chuckled before bringing his elbow up to meet Gajeel's face. The Phantom Lord mages who were watching winced when Gajeel's face contorted grotesquely around Natsu's elbow and the loud crack that resulted. The black haired mage was sent flying yet again, crashing into a wall, "I suggest you give up. It's clear as day that you can't beat me." The Flame Dragon Slayer suggested as he watched Gajeel trying to calm his breaths and stand up.

"Tch!" he scoffed before he ripped some iron paneling from the floor. The iron dragon slayer evilly smirked, as he took a large bit out of the metal. A green and silver magic circle appeared under Gajeel's feet, covering the man's body is a light green glow as his entire body was covered in what looked like iron scales. Gajeel's gloves were torn apart as his hands turned into metal claws, "I'm gonna destroy you with this! Iron Dragon's Scales!"

"His body?!"

"Those are Dragon Scales!"

"Man, this is annoying. How can someone eat Iron anyway?" Natsu asked as his face scrunched up in disgust, causing a sweat drop to appear on the back of Gajeel's head.

"You eat Fire!" he yelled.

Natsu blankly looked at him, "It's different. Fire is tasty." he proclaimed, causing some jaws to drop at his ironic statement. Suddenly, he completely vanished from their sight, stunning them. Gajeel was wiping his head left and right trying to find the Dragon Slayer, but his eyes shot wide open as he felt two fingers under his chin, looking forward, he was shocked to see Natsu in front of him, "You are strong. But you're still far from the level needed to be called a Dragon Slayer." he finished with clenching his free hand in a tight fist and crushing it on the Iron Dragon Slayer's stomach, slamming him against the wall, breaking a large amount of his scales and sent them flying before he landed harshly on the floor. Gajeel slumped against the heavily cracked wall and spat blood from his mouth. He looked up, only to see Natsu walking away.

He gritted his teeth in humiliation and in an incredible show of will power, he stood back up and raised his magical power. He began to gather it in his mouth, placing his hands over his mouth, "Iron Dragon's Roar!" he released a powerful tornado of sharp shards of metal toward Natsu's back.

Natsu, who felt the rise in magical energy stopped walking and turned around to see the attack heading straight at him. With a smirk, he slapped the roar away, sending it flying where it generated a powerful explosion.

"He deflected my roar with his bare hands?!

"Gajeel shouted, stunned to see one of his most powerful attack being stopped so easily. His eyes widened in shock when the Dragon Slayer's blurred from sight. He gasped as a searing pain shot through his abdomen. Looking down, he saw Natsu's fist buried deep in it.

 _'The gap between our strength is too big...'_ Gajeel thought before slid down on his knees. He gave a dreary glance up and to his shock, he saw Natsu looking down at him with a toothy grin.

"That was a good fight. Let us do it again sometimes, but when you're stronger." Natsu told him before turning around and walking away. Gajeel could only look at his back in confusion. What was that look on his eyes, he saw…nostalgia?

Natsu was about to head toward Jose to finish him off before he stopped and his eyes darkened as he sensed Erza fighting Jose. He glanced behind, "You guys should get out of here. This war is over, I will make sure of it." his tone was dark and menacing that it sent shivers down the spines of the Phantom mages.

* * *

 ***With Erza***

* * *

 **"Circle Sword!"** Erza exclaimed, clad in her Heaven Wheel Armor. She requiped a lot of swords in the air. Then the swords started to circle around her, "Dance, My Blades!" The swords then begin spinning rapidly around her form and she sent them flying towards her Jose in a disc formation. The Phantom Lord Master just smirked before the attack made contact with him. The swords separated and flew in different directions, shaking the room with a chaotic shockwave as the swords pierced the ground, slicing and throwing chunks of rubble across the room.

Erza landed softly and looked forward, her guard still up. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that her attack had taken down Jose. He was a Wizard Saint and almost on par with Master Makarov. Her thoughts were right as the dust cleared showing Jose standing in middle of her swords

"Hahaha." Jose suddenly laughed, as he saw felt the room shake slightly from Gajeel's Iron roar, "Those dragons sure do love to rampage and run wild...But it seems that even my iron dragon didn't stand a chance against Salamander." he gave a sigh at the end. He will have to take that brat himself since no one seemed to be able to beat him.

"You underestimated Natsu's battle strength! He's far more powerful than me or any of us. He will be the one to beat you!"

"Hm, stop being so modest Titania." Jose said as he let out a dark chuckle, "Your magical power is truly something to behold. Truth be told...no mage has ever lasted this long against me." An evil smirk spread across Jose's face, as he raised his hand, "You're proving to me that you are a much more amazing Wizard than what they say about you. However, I just can't stand the thought..." Dark magical energy began to gather around Jose's hand, "Of another mage of that level existing in Makarov's guild!" A stream of dark energy flew from Jose's hand flew at Erza who stopped it by one of her swords, but she still skidded back by the force, "Do you have any idea why I didn't just kill Makarov outright?" Erza suddenly leaped back to dodge another one of Jose's attacks, "Despair. I wanted to show him true and unrelenting despair." Erza growled when she saw another twisted smile on Jose's face, "How would he feel to open his eye and find his beloved guild destroyed and his Nakama killed. Hahahaha...such sorrow he would feel...I can almost see it now...I will kill that man once I know he feels true despair! I won't simply kill him! That would be far too easy! I must make him suffer, suffer until the bitter end!"

"You villain!" Erza growled, continuing to dodge Jose's attacks.

"Phantom Lord has always been the number one guild in Fiore..." Jose continued, a maniacal look in his eyes, "In this whole country, our magic was unsurpassed, our members' talents were unsurpassed, and our wealth was unsurpassed! But...in the span of just a few years Fairy Tail rose to incredible power." Jose leveled a fierce glare upon Erza, "Natsu Dragneel, Who's reputation spread across the entire continent, Laxus and Erza, Mystogan and Gildarts, even Gray...their names spread as far as my hometown. Before I knew it, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail came to represent this country. I-I just couldn't stand it! They, who started out as some shitty weak little guild, now challenged the might Phantom Lord for the spot of the top guild!"

"Are you telling me this whole war was because of some petty jealousy?!" Erza roared, charging forward and slashing her dual swords at Jose. Phantom Lord's master easily dodged Erza's powerful strikes, "All this bloodshed and destruction was because you were jealous of us?!"

"Jealousy? That's not it." Jose said as he dodged a horizontal slash, "We just wish to make it painfully clear that we're the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"For some stupid reason like that!? You caused all this chaos just so you could flex your muscles, and show how strong you are?!" Erza screamed, before dodging another shade attack that tried to capture her. She then requiped into Her Black Wing Armor again and charged at Jose.

"Oh, Fairy Tail has been irritating me for a long time. But the trigger for this war was actually quite trivial." Jose said as a smirk spread across his face as he dodged the assault of slashes, "We received a request to recover the lost heiress to the Heartfilia conglomerate."

"Lucy?!" Erza thought, fearing for the blonde celestial spirit mage's safety.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Fiore joined Fairy Tail?! How 'amazing' did your guild have to become before you were satisfied?!" Jose yelled, with a crazed look in his eyes, as he stood on a rock, "If your pathetic guild had free reign over the Heartfilia's funds...then your power would finally exceed Phantom Lord's! And that is something that simply cannot happen!" he finished with shaping a large masses of his ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes that traveled toward Erza.

The knight was fast enough to dodge the blast that tore through the hall. Nothing seemed to slow it down, as it destroyed the ground it grazed and effortlessly burrowed through the wall. Pushing through more rooms, finally coming to an outer wall, the blast burst through the exterior and flew off in the distance. This even seemed to catch the attention of the Fairy Tail mages as some of them turned and gaped in awe.

"What the hell's going on in there!?"

"That's some intense magic!"

Erza glared at the man before cracking a smile, "You know, it's pathetic of you to get all worked up over 'who's the best.' But...what's really surprising is how terrible...your information gathering is." Erza said as she pointed her sword at him.

"What did you say, little missy?" Jose asked, glaring at Titania.

"Lucy ran away from home you idiot...We couldn't use her money...even if we wanted too..." Erza explained, which caused Jose's eyes to widen considerably, "She lives in a 70,000 jewel apartment, that she works to pay for...just like the rest of us...she's fought with us...laughed with us...and cried with us...She became friends with everyone in the span of a few days...She's a mage of our guild...You're telling me this war started because of Lucy, heiress of the Heartfilia family? A flower can't pick where it blooms...And a child can't choose the parents she's born to." Erza became filled with a sudden rage, as she fiercely glared at Jose.

"Well, I guess I'll find out then." Jose said, a maniacal glint in his eyes, "Do you really expect me to hand her over for free? Oh no, I'm going milk her for every cent she's worth until the Heartfilia's have no money left. I'm going to get my hands on the entire Heartfilia fortune."

"You disgusting villain!" Erza shouted.

"Hmm let me show you how disgusting I can be…" He declared as Erza's eyes looked toward him. Lifting his hand, Jose summoned a ball of shades that quickly shot in a piercing wave toward the wall, destroying it entirely. All that was left was a whole leading to the exterior of the guild fortress. Across the way, you could see the cliffside where the Fairy Tail guildhall sat. The metal poles still protruding from its core. The mages near the hall fought off Jose's shades valiantly as they held their ground the best they could.

* * *

 ***Fairy Tail Guild Hall***

* * *

Outside, the Fairy Tail wizards continued to fight off the shades. Thinking they were getting the upper hand, they were all shocked when the ghostly figures all simultaneously came to a halt.

"Wha...?"

"Why did they stop?"

Some of the members barked in worry. Suddenly, the hundreds of shades started moving again. However, they were not going for the mages any longer, as they all converged on a single position. Landing in front of the guildhall, the shades crashed into one another, building up their mass as dozens forced themselves into the blob. The guild members could only watch in horror as the shades kept growing and growing until its size rivaled that of their guildhall. As the last shade entered the blob, a pair of red eyes, reminiscent of those of the smaller shades, glowed into existence.

"What's going on?!"

"What is that thing?! What is it doing?!"

The mages started to grow frantic as the blob started to rumble a bit before multiple strands of darkness shot out of its body that soon formed into large fists.

Cana being the first to recognize the gravity of their situation, she yelled out to her guild mates.

"It's attacking the guildhall! Take it down! Quickly!" She screamed in a hurried plead.

Before any of them could act, the giant blob slammed one of its fists into the guild, easily breaking through the chunks of wood and destroying an entire upper section of the hall. Another landed on the side of the building, bulldozing the wooden supports like they were nothing, forcing rubble to fly everywhere.

The mages then acted as they watched their home being assaulted before their very eyes. Throwing their magic at it, as devastating as it would have been to any regular foe, it amounted to nothing as the only damage it seemed to do to the giant ghostly creature was make small dents in its body. However, those would quickly disappear as its exterior shifted and just replaced the missing sections just as quickly as they were removed.

Cana lifted herself up on her elbows as she struggled to stay up. She looked at what the enemy was doing to their guild building was just so horrifying, "No! It can't end like this! Not our guild!" She cried, "Please stop!"

"It's not gonna last!"

"Please stop!"

"It's already been reduced to rubble! Why are you still attacking it?!"

"Please! Anybody, save our home." Cana whispered, clenching her fists on the ground; tears streaking down her cheeks.

* * *

 ***With Gray and Juvia***

* * *

"Damn, the guild!" Gray cursed in disbelief, as he caught sight of the guild being destroyed.

"Master Jose's shades are ruthless," Juvia said peeking down from behind him.

"I gotta go help them out! Hey, lady!"

"It's J-Juvia." She blushed red from him suddenly grabbing her.

"Juvia! I need to go help my friends! What's the fastest way down fro-"

"Gray! We gotta scoot! I think-!?...Gray what the hell are you doing?" Mira came running out of the building and found Gray grabbing Juvia by her arms.

"Huh...W-wait, this ain't what it looks like!" He said while waving his arms at her, in a panicking manner. He was too tired to get beat up by the woman.

"Sigh, never mind. We gotta go! I think the guild is-

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

"What the hell is that!?" Gray shouted as they turned toward the head of the Phantom titan. It blew off a large portion making it fall off and heading towards the three.

"Oh shit!" Mira then ran and tackled Gray and Juvia, grabbing them and diving down the side of the Phantom guild's shoulder.

"Hang on guys!

"WOOOOOAAH!"

"Ahh~! Gray-sama, so bold~!" Juvia purred.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Mirajane shouted at the two.

"I CAN"T HELP IT! GET US TO THE GROUND ALREADY!"

"I'M DUMPING YOUR ASSES IN THE WATER, GET READY!" Mirajane shouted again as she transformed into Her Satan Soul. She wasn't feeling like carrying them.

"WHAT!?"

"BON VOYAGE!" Mira then threw the two down toward the water while Gray and Juvia plummeted toward it.

"DAMN IT MIRAAAAAA!

"Juvia shall save us!" Juvia then motioned her hands and the water below them rose up like a geyser, breaking their fall. They then slowly went down while Juvia made the water into a slide and made them land harmlessly on the ground.

"Fuck that was close. Thanks, Juvia." Gray thanked the girl while smiling, causing her to blush and her eyes to turn into hearts.

"Ah, Gray-sama!~ Praise Juvia more!"

"-sama?" Gray sweat dropped, why was this girl's eyes like hearts? He didn't know why, but it creeped him out.

* * *

 ***Back with Jose and Erza***

* * *

"No.." Erza whispered as she watched the place she grow up in taking hit after hit. Her face gained a horror expression as the building started to crack and slowly collapse.

Jose smirked menacingly, it gave him the chance to strike. The shades shot to a central point, which was right underneath Erza's feet. Before she could react, they shot up from the ground and clung onto her form. Evil looking ghosts rose from the shadows and wrapped around her figure, before lifting her off the ground and binding her body so she would not be able to move. Erza struggled against the ghostly bindings as she tried to break free. But she felt a harsh pain in her body as the shades to tighten even more.

"Don't struggle. It will cause you more suffering." Jose said, increasing the pressure, causing her to scream in agony, "Now, shall we start the horror show? Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail. Titania, full of pride, if they see your pitiful state, the rest of the trash will sure give up!" he laughed insanely.

"Does your wretchedness know no bounds?" Erza asked in a strained voice as sweat fell from her face.

"You will be pretty wretched yourself in a moment!"

 _'If I'm a liability to the guild, then…'_ she thought, glancing behind her seeing her sword, _'I leave the rest to you, Natsu...'_ she used her Telekinesis magic to make the sword float behind her back. It sat very close to the back of her neck, she closed her eyes and silently ordered the sword to pierce her.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The sword. The shades. Jose himself was quiet as he looked up. Erza opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know how or why, but she was not dead. She was also no longer in any pain. In fact, she felt a very warm and comforting presence. She looked down in shock, as her armor seemed to be repairing itself and her wounds were closing.

"You spilled much blood on this day..." An angry voice said from behind a wall of smoke and debris, "The blood of my children...Thanks to pitiful parents, a child went through much pain, and shed many tears..." Jose growled as the newcomer's figure became visible trough through the smoke; revealing the person to be of short stature, "And that goes for more than one child...this has gone far enough..." The figure fully stepped out of the smoke; revealing Fairy Tail's master, Makarov Dreyar, "I must put an end to this!"

"Master." Erza breathed out, as a single tear rolled down her left cheek.

"So, you wish to cause a catastrophe, Makarov?" Jose asked with a crazed look in his eyes.

"If it is necessary to save my guild and my children," Makarov replied, glaring at Jose with eyes full of fury.

"Now that you're here before me, I have no interest in those weaklings." Jose said as he continued his stare down with Makarov, "However, I shall slaughter them all once we're finished here."

"Erza! Take Happy and go!" Makarov ordered the knight who nodded and went to the unconscious cat and took him in her arms and got out.

"It has been six years since we stood face-to-face!" Jose exclaimed, his imposing figure towering over Makarov, "Who would have thought Fairy Tail could become so large in such a short span of time? Ah...but it's nothing more than a mere pile of scraps and rubble now."

"A guild is not just a building!" Makarov said as he made several sweeping gestures with his fingers; forming dozens of small spheres of light in front of him, "It is the sum of its members!"

"Still, I am so overjoyed..." Jose said, his large twisted smile forming again, "For two of the Wizard Saints to fight to determine who's stronger."

"No." Makarov's word confused Jose. A smile grew on the old man's face as he continued, "I'm not going to fight you. I leave that to someone else. I pity you, though, he won't show mercy to you." he then turned to where his children were, "My children, I thank you all for your efforts. You've all done so well. Take pride in being members of Fairy Tail!"

"What are you on about?! You old fool!" Jose spouted as the heat irritated him to no end, "Fine then! I will end this myself!"

His shade magic starting to quickly build up in his hand, Jose threw up his arm as a large sphere floated just inches from his flat palm.

However, a loud whoosh of a body slipping through the air followed by a heavy thud of feet landing nearby stopped him. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a foot heading toward his face. Before he could protect himself, the foot impacted on his chin, sending him flying. A massive amount of blood were extracted from his mouth.

"AAAAGH!" He yelled in pain as he was sent to the other side of the room in an instant, impacting harshly against the opposing wall, creating a huge crater. He felt the air leave his lungs as the pain was indescribable. He reached up and wiped the blood from his mouth and glared up at his attacked, to his surprise. He saw Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer standing in front of Makarov.

"So...you're the one I sensed that incredible magical power from?" Jose asked as Natsu put his hands inside his pockets, "Ah, you're the Salamander, aren't you? I've heard so many rumors about you. If you're here then that must mean you've defeated Gajeel. He is such a disappointment."

Natsu glared at him, "Shut it, you worthless scum." he hissed, causing a vein to bulge on Jose's forehead, "Gajeel may be in your pathetic excuse of a guild, but that doesn't mean he is a disappointment. You just corrupted him. As a fellow Dragon Slayer, I can't let you insult him."

"My, my. What are going to do about it?"

Natsu ignored him and turned his head to Makarov, "Gramps, if anyone is still on the Giant, then take them out. No matter who they are. I doubt this shitty giant will survive what I'm planning for it."

Makarov sighed, "I understand. Be careful my boy." with that said, he disappeared from sight.

"Why don't we stop this pointless fight now?" Jose asked after seeing Makarov leaving. His words made Natsu raise an eyebrow, "I'm a generous man, and I have patience. So how about it? Quit Fairy Tail and join me. We could become the strongest in the world." he finished, holding his hand out.

"What? Me joining you?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide. Then, his cheeks puffed out and started to laugh, "Hahahaha! Look at you! So weak and you want me to join you!"

"You little..." Jose growled before closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were black with yellow pupils, "I will kill you!" He shouted. Raising his arm up like before, he summoned up his dark magic to produce the large purple sphere, his shades spiraling around it in a quick flurry. Jutting it forward he pressed his attack.

 **"Dead Wave!"**

His magic shaped into a destructive wave which went rushing forward toward his pink-haired foe, splitting apart the ground as it passed, rubble flying in every direction. Natsu just stood in wait, as the wave flew at him. It hit him, causing a massive explosion of dark Magic that shook the Giant and created a huge plume of smoke.

Jose smirked at his work. He assumed that the attack would not defeat his opponent, but it would at least injure him a great deal.

"Powerful...But not enough to scratch me..."

Jose was stunned when he saw Natsu standing, completely unscathed. He didn't get a chance to even utter a word as the Dragon Slayer appeared in front of him in a blur, he gently put his palm against Jose's abdomen.

The shade mage felt a shiver of dread pass through his being at the menacing smirk Natsu sent his way. His eyes widened when his body started to glow in a yellow light.

 **Boom!**

"Gahhhh!" he roared in agony as he exploded and flew back. His back painfully slamming against a wall. He used all the strength he had left to stand up, "You damn brat! How dare you hit me! I will erase you from existence!"

 **"Dark Pulse!"**

Moving his arm in an arc, a series of dark explosions started to play out in front of him. They all engulfed Natsu after the blasts dissipated a great deal of smoke filled the air. Though it was evident that the area hit was almost entirely reduced to rubble or obliterated.

"That was fairly impressive." Natsu said, smoke and debris blowing around him, he appeared completely fine which enraged Jose, "Anyway, let's get this over with. You see, Master Makarov taught me the custom for Fairy Tail's justice system...I give you to the count of three." he spoke in a menacing tone as his magical power wavered off him, shaking all of Magnolia, "Kneel and beg for mercy, scum!"

"What?" Jose asked in an amused tone, "You think I'll bo-"

"One!" Natsu voice thundered out, as he swiped both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands met. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards.

"Hahahaha! What nonsense are you spouting?! There is no way I'll kneel before you!" Jose exclaimed, glaring up at Natsu.

"Two!" an intense purple aura covered Natsu's body as his magical power kept on charging, the whole of Magnolia began to shake. Debris began to rise into the air over a 20-meter radius. The blue sky began to turn into an ominous scarlet as the clouds above the whole Town began circling, creating what appeared to be a cyclone, Lightning flashed and thunder rang out. Below the ocean began to stir, causing large waves to crash into the remaining portion of the Phantom Lord guild hall.

"You wish for me to kneel before you, and acknowledge you as the strongest guild in Fiore?! Stopping messing around! We're fighting, and I am your equal!" Jose roared, anger surging through his body, "Forget that, I'm stronger than you!"

"Three!"

"You're the one who should be kneeling before me! Now die already! Crumble to dust and be erased from history, Fairy Tail!" Jose yelled as he began to prepare an attack of his own.

 _"Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"_ Natsu chanted as from the center of the swirling cyclone, a humongous solid piece of debris engulfed in flames began to form. Before it fell down the Giant. The force from the expulsion immediately tore up almost the first half of the giant until it reached Jose.

"Die Fairy Ta-!" was all Jose got out as he was interrupted when he was impacted by the shooting star. The Giant was lit up in a blinding white flash of light from the Meteor's explosion that engulfed the entity of it in a quickly expanding dome of raw energy and raging flame. A massive shockwave followed, crashing through the Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile with Gajeel***

* * *

Gajeel groaned while he tried to stand up, his whole body aching from the battle, if he could call it that, with his fellow Dragon Slayer. As he got off the floor a bit, he suddenly felt a pair of hands hoist him up and pull him on a shoulder. Looking towards the body of the person who picked him up he was surprised to find the master of the guild they were at war with, Makarov Dreyar. On the other shoulder, Gajeel could see the unconscious form or Aria.

"W-What are you doing?" Gajeel asked him, while Makarov started running towards the lower levels of the guild.

"We have to get out of here." Makarov told him while looking for any remaining mages still in the building, "One of my brats is about to cut loose against Jose."

After hearing that Gajeel began to think about his beat down, and the difference in strength between him and his fellow Dragon Slayer. He couldn't begin to comprehend how Natsu could be so strong, but he would be damned if he couldn't catch up to him, and become the strongest dragon slayer.

While Gajeel was thinking about improving his strength, Makarov had found the last remaining member still in the guild hall, which was the unconscious form of Totomaru, and was currently letting them down to the ground in front of the destroyed Fairy Tail guild hall, where the rest of the defeated mages of Phantom Lord were laying, under the watchful eyes of the Fairy Tail mages. While he was letting them down, he could feel the ground begin to shake.

"Wh-What is this!?" Macao shouted in shock.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Shouted Wakaba in reply.

"G-Guys, look up…" Lucy shrieked while looking at the sky above the Phantom Lord giant as it turned scarlet.

"Hmm, seems like the brat has started taking Jose seriously…" Makarov muttered, which was heard by Erza and Mira, who looked at him in shock.

"You know about this!?" Mira asked him.

"Yeah, but this is barely his full strength." Makarov replied, "If he were fully serious, I highly doubt we would be safe here, even at this distance."

At this, the mages around him could only look in a horrified manner between him and the scarlet sky. When all of sudden they felt a surge of heat coming from the giant, they all looked up at it and saw a Meteor forming, however, the size of it was something which scared them to no end.

"I-i-is that an M-M-Meteor?!"

"N-No way, this is not even his full strength…?" Erza muttered while she looked on, "How is this even possible?"

"Wow…" Mira muttered with a small blush, and although she would never admit it, this power did not scare a small part of her, but the other part was turned on. She started fidgeting a bit, thinking of ways to properly 'thank' Natsu after this all is over.

While the mages looked on, the humongous Meteor descended and crashed down into the giant, completely covering it in a blazing explosion. The heat was so much that they had to cover their faces against it. The members who were the closest to the giant also noticed that their clothes were slightly melting, much to their shock and pain.

When the explosion cleared, the only thing that could be seen was a small part of the Guildhall, which was being engulfed with the water was, while steam rose towards the sky. The Phantom Lord giant was nowhere in sight.

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Cana, shocked as she had never seen destruction on such a level before.

"It's been a long time since I've seen something like this." Happy said before gaining a teasing smile, having seen destruction like this before on a training ground Natsu used to use, "Can you imagine what would happen to your money if Natsu would use this on jobs?" He asked Makarov, who turned completely pale before fainting, his soul leaving his body before Erza forced it back by glaring at it. He was about to reply before everyone heard a thud behind them, before turning around to see a unscratched Natsu and an unconscious blackened, still smoking, who had white eyes.

"Yo!" Natsu grinned as he greeted.

"Natsu!" The Fairy Tail mages cheered while gathering around him to celebrate his victory, before making way for Makarov, who made his way towards him and smiled.

"You did good brat." He said before making his way forward to stand before all the mages gathered, "Listen up you noisy brats! Today we fought a war. Normally I would condemn this!" He said while looking at the faces of everyone present, glad to see some form of guilt on the faces of the Phantom Lord mages, "However! In this instance, when a group of people, you've only known for a few days, goes to war to defend one of their own, no matter who they may be, and successfully defends you, in that instance, you should be glad! Glad to be surrounded by friends who will fight for you, glad for the mage that stands to your right and the mage that stands to your left, glad for the bonds that keep us strong, be glad, that you can always call Fairy Tail your home, no matter how hard times can get!" He exclaimed at the end while looking at Lucy, who were crying, getting cheers from all the Fairy Tail mages.

"Now, has anybody managed to save the beer?"

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 _'What the hell did I do to deserve this?!'_ cried Natsu inwardly, anime tears continuously streaming down his cheeks as his wide eyes looked down at the biggest bento he has ever seen in his life.

And possibly the worst ever...

His sensitive nose twitched as it caught the scent of the... Mysterious substances and he couldn't do anything. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but he could almost taste the horrible scent of this... This abomination. He could see some tentacles moving in the middle and some eyes. His fear filled eyes landed on the one who brought him the bento and asked for his opinion.

The familiar scarlet haired Knight; Erza Scarlet sitting beside him.

A huge sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he spotted the woman's eyes turn into stars, "Come on! Dig in! It's my new Recipe!" she exclaimed, handing him a pair of chopsticks.

Natsu's shaky hand grabbed the chopsticks, "H-hey, I feel honored that you want me to be the first victi- err I mean taster, but why didn't you ask Gray first?" he slowly asked, wondering why the Ice mage wasn't with him right now.

Erza's eyes widened as a light bulb appeared above her head, "Oh, that reminds me! I need to show him my new special Recipe!"

* * *

 ***Fairy Tail***

* * *

Everyone was working hard and the guild was slowly rebuilding. Gray who was carrying a timber suddenly dropped it and looked up in horror as he felt a terrifying shiver down his spine, "I-i think I will have to take a really long mission far away fromhere!" he muttered in panic before rushing over to the request board, "A month long one should be enough." He said as he ripped a job off and left the guild in haste, ignoring his guildmates' shouts at him.

* * *

 ***Back with Natsu and Erza***

* * *

"I-I see…" The Dragon Slayer stuttered. He finally decided to tell Erza that her cooking was the worst, but one look at her eager expression crushed his plans completely. He reached down with shaky hand and picked the pair of chopsticks and dunked them into the foreign substance. He almost puked when he pulled a piece of… Meat or at least what he thought was Meat, out of the bento and chomped down on it.

The next second, he let out a loud gurgle, his eyes rolled up into his head as he fell backward in his chair, crashing onto the floor like a rag doll. His eyes still completely white with froth coming out of his open mouth.

Erza smiled proudly as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips while pushing her chest out, 'It was so good that he passed out! It prove that I'm the best wife he could find!'

On the background, Mirajane smiled sadly with tears in her eyes as she gave a mock salute to Natsu, "We are gathered here today to honor the sacrifice of the greatest commander Fairy Tail ever had.

Commander Natsu-kun Dragneel.

May you rest in peace and live in the hearts of everybody.." she finished, letting Happy flying around her and playing an incredibly sad song on a violin.


	20. Natsu And Mirajane!

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you have had so far a great holiday season and Merry Christmas to you all!**

 **This is a new update from me! And since it's Christmas, I wrote a lemon for you!**

 **Anway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X782**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was resting back against a tree. He looked up at the sky. This was the _day_ where Lisanna would _Die_ and leave the guild for two long years. He had been thinking about this events for years now, he couldn't really make a decision. Should he save Lisanna or let her die.

However, eventually he made up his mind, he would save her.

There were a few reasons for the decision he made. First, Mirajane and Elfman. If he ever would let Lisanna _'Die'_ then those two will suffer even though they didn't deserve it. Especially Mirajane, Natsu would go to hell before making her go through all of that again. Besides, if he did save Lisanna, Mirajane would not stop being a mage and continue to get stronger and that was something that Natsu wanted. Especially since they were going to go against the Spirggans, Zeref and Acnologia.

The second reason was simply because of the messenger from God that helped him. Natsu never forgot his words, he said that there will be changes in this timeline. What if those changes were for Lisanna to really die? Natsu wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something like that ever happened and he doubted that Mirajane would forgive him. Just the thought of Mirajane being mad at him made his heart clench in his chest.

"Natsu~!" Happy's voice dragged the Dragon Slayer out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the flying cat flying above his head, his eyes filled with tears, "Where is all the fish we caught today?!"

Natsu sweat dropped at the question, he wiped his head to his right and saw the numerous fish bones that he just ate. He got too tired of waiting for Happy and decided to eat his share of fish. Before he knew it, all that was left of it was bones. He kept staring up at Happy before he finally choked a reply, "Errr, you see. A flying monkey took all of your share of fish. Sorry, I couldn't save it…" Happy slumped his shoulders at this, his face downcast. A cloud appeared above his head, _'He really loved his fish…'_ Natsu thought with a sweat drop.

Although, he inwardly wondered how the hell Happy believed his lame excuse...

"Liar! You ate all of it, didn't you?!" Happy cried out.

 _'Guess not.'_ Natsu thought as he tried to calm down the Cat. They were brought out of their arguments by a melodic voice.

"Natsu, Happy!" called out Lisanna, smiling softly as she ran up to the pair, she was wearing a red dress that reached her knees. As she stopped in front of them, she immediately lost her smile as she realized that they were fighting again. Lisanna placed her hands on her hips and looked down disapprovingly at her _family_ , "You two are fighting again?" she asked.

"Oh, Lisanna. You're back!" Natsu grinned as he greeted his long-time friend, completely ignoring her question. He was quite happy to see her again after she finished her job.

Unfortunately, Happy didn't share his happiness as he began to complain, "Natsu's being mean! He ate all the fish!" he cried, lunging at her chest.

Lisanna smiled down at him and wrapped her arms around his petite form, "There, there…" she comforted him while shooting Natsu a glare, "You shouldn't do this Natsu-kun! Happy is our son!" she scolded, causing Natsu to let a groan of annoyance.

"Eh? Your son?! What do you mean by that?!" Happy asked with hundreds of question marks above his head.

"It's nothing!" Natsu shouted at him. Seriously, when the hell did she decide that Happy were their son?!

"Don't say that, Natsu-kun~ Family has fights from time to time, but it's for you to make up."

"Yeah, Yeah…" Natsu said, waving his arm. Once she made up something in her mind, no one can change it. She was just like Mirajane, how terrifying...

"But I don't want a Father like Natsu! If I have, I will be doomed!" Happy cried, eliciting a giggle from Lisanna while Natsu glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he shouted as a tick mark bulged on his temple, "Fine! But I won't get you any fish from now on!"

"Eh?! No!" Happy cried, flying at Natsu, "I'm sorry Natsu!"

"Hmph!"

"Hehehe!" Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at the banter. She was about to step in, but a voice prevented her.

"Lisanna!" Elfman shouted as he approached the group. He was accompanied by his and Lisanna's elder sister, Mirajane.

Natsu looked at the demon and smiled, he would never admit it out loud, but he did really love Mirajane like she was now. A powerful woman. As she approached, he scanned her up and down. She was still slim and of below average height. Her hair was also the same, white hair which and was curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her breathtakingly beautiful face and reaching down to her chest. There was also one thing he loved and it was the large strand that covered her forehead freely. It made her look more beautiful in Natsu's opinion. Her attire also didn't really change from what he remembered, skimpy and too revealing for his taste. A damn gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had and _hopefully_ , will keep, Natsu thought- a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. Natsu thought that her outfit was amazing, but it revealed too much to other men, something he despised.

"Natsu-kun~!" Mirajane waved at him, smirking seductively.

"We have a job to do!" Elfman said as he stopped in front of them, unknown to them, his words brought a frown to Natsu's face, but he quickly shook it off before anyone noticed.

"Eh? But we just go back!" Lisanna replied, pouting slightly. She was too tired!

"It's an S-Class quest! Nee-chan took one and we're going to back her up on it!" Elfman protested. His voice filled with excitement, surely for the prospect of going on an S-Class quest.

At the mention of an S-Class mission, Natsu jumped to his feet, he feigned ignorance and excitement,

"What job it is?" he asked.

"It's an emergency job to get rid of a monster called "The beast" the so-called beast king." Mirajane was the one to response. She then gave him a wink, "You wanna come, Natsu-kun? I'm sure it will be fun!"

"Oho? This sounds like fun. I'm in." The Dragon Slayer answered without hesitation before turning his head toward Happy, "You wanna go too?"

"Aye!"

Unfortunately for him, Elfman didn't agree with his big sister's proposition as he immediately protested, "I'm against this! A man should protect his family on his own!" he shouted, flexing his muscles. He didn't want Natsu to go with them, he would just finish the mission on his own anyway.

"Oi! I want to go!" Natsu shouted as he stomped on the ground like a child, causing them to sweat drop in disbelief.

"Ufufu. C'mon Elfman, let him come with us." Mirajane told him.

"Yeah, Elf-ni-chan! With Natsu, we can finish the mission quickly!" Lisanna supported her older sister.

"No way! If he comes with us, he will just finish the mission on his own! What's the point of being a man if I can't finish this mission?!" Elfman explained his reasons, causing Natsu to groan.

"Ugh. You sound like Ichiya, you know." Natsu scrunched up his face in disgust. His words caused Elfman to freeze and the two sisters to turn blue in the faces.

"Don't compare me to him!" Elfman roared.

"Natsu~! Who's Ichiya?" Happy asked.

"Someone I wish you won't ever know…"

Moments later, the Strauss siblings walked away from an annoyed Natsu as he sat pouting in irritation. He didn't want to make Elfman look bad if he thought he could protect his sisters, then fine. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to follow them.

Glancing at the retreating trio, the Fire Dragon Slayer this time again felt a deep chill go down his spine. The same horrible feeling he always felt when something bad was about to happen.

"Hey, Happy," Natsu called out.

"Hmmm?"

"I left you fish in the guild. Go to the old man and he will give it to you." Natsu grinned as he watched Happy's face lit up.

"Really?! You're the best papa ever!" Happy cheered before he flew using max speed.

The Dragon Slayer smirked amusingly, making Happy do whatever he wanted was so easy it should have been considered a crime.

* * *

 ***Some Hours Later***

* * *

Mirajane Strauss had no idea things would go this bad. She was now regretting their earlier decision of not taking Natsu with them. The paralyzing hurt spread through her body like icy, liquid metal. She clenched her fists as she hesitantly took a step forward, but her feet trembled and her legs twitched before she fell down in exhaustion. Her jaw became tight as Fire in the form of water stung her big blue eyes, threatening their attack. She crunched her teeth over her lip and blood began to fill her mouth. Her desperate eyes looked at the Town below.

Or at least what was left of it.

All that once was the town was no more than ash and charcoal. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt flesh and smoke hung in a haze that partially obscured the Moon. Chaos was everywhere, flames were everywhere, burning what was left without remorse. Mirajane cursed herself for being so careless. She only hoped that Lisanna had evacuated the citizens. She clenched her bleeding right arm with her left. Suddenly, a small earthquake ripped through the forest she was in, it was followed by another.

Mirajane grunted and looked up at the reason of all the things that were happening. The so-called King of monsters. Her fear filled eyes took in the sight of the monstrous being that almost killed her and made the Apocalypse come upon the small Town.

His size was exponential, with large arms that sprouted sharp claws, they were covered in thick fur, with his abdominal and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair took on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he had a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. His legs were dark hooves, and he also gained a pair of protrusions sprouting from his shoulders, similar in appearance to their horns. His eyes glow purple and the scar on his eye is much larger than usual.

It all happened in a flash, she was fighting the beast and as much as she hated to admit it, she was losing. Elfman, watched in horror as the beast approached his older sister and prepared to crush her. Not wanting it, he ran up to the beast -It didn't notice him, too busy with Mirajane- and attempted à Take Over on its soul but, the Beast's Magical power was too great as it still had a lot of fight left. As a result, Elfman was the one who was taken over, and lost his self-control and began rampaging through the town.

Mirajane tried to reach her brother. But to no avail. Elfman approached her before raising his monstrous arm and bringing it down on Mirajane. The eldest Strauss gritted her teeth in anger and used all the force she had left to leap backward. She couldn't let Elfman kill her, not because she feared death, but she knew her brother would never forgive himself for doing such horrible thing.

"Elfman! Pull yourself together!" the She-demon shouted, but her efforts were rewarded by another fist that she barely dodged, 'Damn it! What should I do?! I don't have much magical energy left!' she thought before falling on her knees.

"Mira-nee!"

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock as she heard her little sister's voice. Glancing up, she spotted her in her Animal Soul: Bird. A bird with green and pinkish feathers.

"Lisanna?!" Mirajane's voice was laced with a hint of horror.

"Mira-nee! I evacuated everyone in the town!" Lisanna yelled from the air as she slowly began to descend. Light surrounded her body and once it disappeared, she was in her human form again, "What happened? And where is Elf-ni-chan?" she asked when her eyes couldn't find her older brother anywhere.

"Not the time for that! Run, Lisanna!" Mirajane shouted at her as Lisanna tried to help her up.

"What?! Why?"

"I was careless! Elfman protected me and attempted a Take Over on the beast, but the beast's Magical power was too great and Elfman lost his reason!" Mirajane explained.

"No way!" Lisanna placed her hands on her mouth in shock, "What will happen to Elf-ni-chan now?!"

"If Elfman doesn't come to his senses soon, he will be consumed by The Beast!" Mirajane told her, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No..." Lisanna whispered before she turned around to look at her brother. She was shocked and couldn't recognize him. He completely changed, perhaps she could talk some sense into him, the white-haired girl thought as she slowly walked until she was a few feet away from the beast.

"What the hell are you doing, get away from him Lisanna!" Mirajane shouted, but was completely ignored as the white haired girl began talking to the beast.

"What's the matter, Elf-ni-chan? It's me, Lisanna. Your little sister." the young girl spread her arms as if wanting him to hug her, "Have you forgotten Mira-nee too?" she continued as the beast's glowing eyes were fixed on her petite form, "You'd never really forget about us, would you? After all, Mira and I love you so much!" a bright smile adored her face as she reached for him, "Now let's go home... Elf-ni-chan!" As she finished speaking, Elfman's eyes glowed in a menacing purple, causing the hair on the back of Mirajane's neck stand up. The beast lifted one massive arm into the air and opened the palm.

"LISANNA!" Mirajane screamed in horror as she watched the hand come down on her little sister. Creating a huge plume of smoke that obscured her vision. She felt her insides contracting and her mind began to shut down, unwilling to think and refusing to comprehend in the sight in front of him. The smoke was starting to dissipate and Mirajane waited with bated breath. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was hoping that Elfman didn't kill their sister. Her eyes began to slowly widen and tears escaped her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she saw her little sister standing with closed eyes and had her arms crossed over her head in a futile attempt to protect herself. In front of her, with one arm up holding the monstrous fist was Natsu.

Said Dragon Slayer glared up at the controlled Elfman while stopping his fist with his open palm. He blew a sigh and lowered his arm, "Just in time." he muttered as his head turned to Lisanna who slowly opened her eyes. Upon locking them with Natsu's, she flinched violently at the harsh glare he sent her, "Mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?"

Lisanna lowered her head down. She didn't expect for Elfman to hit her. She naïvely thought she could revert him back to his normal self, but she almost lost her life in the process, "I just wanted… Elf-ni-chan back." she weakly replied.

Natsu sighed, grumbling about sweet white haired sisters. He was about to scold her until he heard some movements from the beast, alerting him that Elfman was about to attack again. With a swift movement, he grabbed the back of Lisanna's dress and tossed her over his shoulder toward Mirajane.

"Kyaa!" the cute girl screamed as she flew back. Luckily, Mirajane was fast enough and caught her before she cradled her form tightly.

"Man, Elfman. You already looked ugly enough." Natsu said with a smirk. The beast seemed to understand his words as he brought his massive fist down on him. Natsu jumped back and watched as a hole was made in his place, "Woah! Big boy!" he shouted before disappearing just in time as another fist impacted the ground he was in.

Elfman searched for him until he felt something on his right side. Looking up with his glowing eyes, he saw Natsu sitting cross-legged on top of his shoulder. He let out a roar and tried to reach out for the Fire mage. However, he rewarded with a powerful punch on the face. A loud crack rang through the forest as the beast's face contorted grotesquely around Natsu's fist. The ground cracked and shook as Elfman fell down on his left side. Igneel's son landed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Natsu!" He turned attention to Mirajane who called him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Don't hurt him too much! You could kill Elfman!"

"I know that, but it's easier said than done," Natsu told her. He wondered how he will stop Elfman, but his mind found no solution. Of course, he could easily burn the soul of the beast with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but it risked Elfman's life, _'Man, how troublesome…wait! What if..?! Yes, that would work! It will also help Elfman get stronger.'_ Natsu thought with an evil smirk.

He finished his thoughts in time as the beast slowly straightening himself. He gave another roar, almost making Natsu's sensitive ears bleed, "Here goes!" he said before charging at the Take-over mage and kicked him in his stomach, causing the beast to skid back meters away, he appeared in front of him again and bicycle kicked the monster up into the air. Natsu smirked and then flew up to the beast. As he reached him, he unleashed a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at a very rapid rate, he then appeared above Elfman and hook kicked him down into the ground, where it created a crater upon contact.

Natsu landed softly. He then placed his right palm on the monster's side. A light engulfed the beast and seemed to be absorbed into Natsu, the light began to shrink until it died down, revealing Elfman in his human form, unconscious.

"Elfman/Elf-ni-chan!" Mirajane and Lisanna both shrieked as they saw their brother. In less than a second, they were kneeling by his side, checking for any visible wound or injury.

"Thanks God, he's fine," Mirajane muttered, barely holding back tears. Lisanna however, didn't need to hold back as she hugged his body and sobbed.

Natsu smiled gently as he watched them, his decision wasn't so bad after all. He raised a curious eyebrow as he saw Mirajane looking at him with tears in her eyes. She slowly approached him and stopped in front of him. Natsu was about to panic but was completely caught off guard when she gripped his shirt tightly and buried her face in his chest. Natsu was slightly stunned when he heard her crying and felt her tears on his shirt

"S-she... S-she…Lisanna almost died!" he heard her mutter in a broken voice and knew even the most hardened people in Fiore would feel their hearts break for her.

"Shhh. It's all over now." Natsu muttered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made her warmer somehow, "You know, I always thought that tears didn't suit your beautiful face." he said and smirked when she let out a scoff. At least she was listening, he thought. He glanced down to see her blushing lightly. She just looked so cute!

"Hey, Mira. Could you from now on don't wear those revealing clothes? I _don't_ like them."

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

Mirajane's eyes shoot wide open as she woke up from her sleep, she was lazily sprawled out on her back on the bed of her room. Her nightwear consisted of a sexy black lace bra that held her F-cup breasts about to spill out, along with a matching pair of black panties that did little to cover her perfectly round and firm rear end. Her left arm was supporting her head while her right one hung off the bed.

In between her legs laid Lisanna on her stomach as she was snuggling up to her older sister with her arms wrapped tightly around the waist. Even in her sleep, she was smiling softly as she nuzzled her face in between Mirajane's large breasts. She was wearing a shirt and shorts.

If any man, especially Gildarts and Makarov -The biggest womanizers of Fairy Tail-, were standing in the living room at this moment, they would have been sent flying all the way to Crocus by a nose bleed.

Mirajane let out a yawn and stretched her arms, careful to not wake her sister. She smiled warmly down at Lisanna before gently wrapping her arms around her head to pull it deeper into her chest. She always had the same dream, about how she almost lost her adorable little sister, but thanks to Natsu, they didn't suffer the loss. A small smirk made its way to the Majin's pink lips as she thought of the many plans to 'Thank' him afterward.

It had been a week since Fairy Tail defeated Phantom Lord and the guild was in ruins, but everyone was confident that they could rebuild it and it was slowly rebuilding. The Rune Knights came and investigated, and found Fairy Tail "almost" innocent and Phantom Lord guilty. Lucy kept feeling culpable, but Makarov's words of love made her cry and her guilt vanished.

As everyone began rebuilding the guild, Natsu helped them, with him, the work went pretty fast which delighted everyone as they thought that they could return to their old days. However, their hope was completely crushed as Natsu unconsciously activated his Magic and to their horror, the building was burned. Makarov had stared at it for a few seconds before bursting out into tears.

Needless to say, Natsu wasn't allowed to step into it before the rebuilding was completed.

Speaking of the Dragon Slayer, Mirajane almost let out a squeal of delight. He had asked her on a date! Something she never saw coming. But it did happen, he had gone to her and asked her out to a date, albeit in a very awkward way as he didn't have any experience in things like that. At first, she completely shocked, but once she got over the shock, she instantly jumped at him.

Mirajane sighed in bliss before gently unwrapping Lisanna's hands off her. She stood up and went to the shower. She planned to take a quick shower and make a breakfast for her siblings before preparing for her date.

* * *

 ***Sometime Later***

* * *

"Elfman! Get your ass up!" Mirajane shouted as she barged into her little brother's room. After showering, she wore a tight black shirt that stretched across her large breasts along with a pair of shorts. Elfman groaned before turning his head away from her muttering something about _'A man needed his sleep'_

Mirajane's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. With one swift movement, she kicked him in the backside, causing the man to let out an 'Unmanly shriek' as he jumped up in the air, "When I tell you to get up, you get up!"

"That wasn't manly of you, Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted at her but instantly regretted it as her eyes darkened and an ominous purple aura started to cover her, sending absolute dread down Elfman's spine.

"I'm a damn woman! And go take a shower before I kick your ass!" Mirajane growled.

"H-Hai, Nee-chan!" Elfman squealed out before rushing to the bath, not wanting to face his sister's wrath at the moment.

Mirajane huffed before going to the kitchen where a giggling Lisanna was seated on the table, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's just funny how he always boast about being a man but cowers in fear before an angry woman!" Lisanna giggled behind her hand and even Mirajane couldn't help herself but giggle. All men feared a woman's wrath. She could remember Natsu being scared of her and Erza sometimes in the past and it never failed to make her laugh.

"By the way, lil sis. If I recall, you and Elfman have a mission today, no?" Mirajane asked as she continued to make breakfast.

"Eh? Yeah. We agreed to go today. It might take us some days to finish it, though." Lisanna explained with a cute pout. Her Elf-ni-chan was the one to choose the job and of course, he had to choose something dangerous, only to test his 'Manliness'.

As she continued to pout, she didn't notice the massive smirk that adored her older sister's face and the dangerous glint in her blue eyes. How convenient, she thought to herself. Their sudden mission came exactly where she needed it, "Oh that's too bad. I will miss you~!" Mirajane feigned innocence as she adorably pouted.

Lisanna titled her head to the side cutely, there was something about her sister's voice that didn't sit well with her, but she just shrugged it off as her imagination, "Eh, don't worry Nee-chan. It only some days."

"It will only take a day for a man like me!" Elfman shouted as he entered the kitchen after showering.

"Sure, Elf-ni-chan, sure." Lisanna lazily spoke to him before digging into Mirajane's delicious cooking with Elfman joining her.

Mirajane just kept smirking in anticipation as her mind wondered to the many things she will do with Natsu the day, _'Ahh~! We're going to have an unforgettable NIGHT together!'_

* * *

 ***Some Hours Later***

* * *

Crocus, also known as The Flower Blooming Capital was the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore. It was by far the largest town on the continent. It resided in a vast valley surrounded by rocky mountains of small-to-mid height, housing mostly mildly prominent hills, and has a small river not far from it. The most distinctive trait of the town, giving it its epithet of Flower Blooming Capital, was the limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets, with flowerbeds being placed everywhere, and garlands of flowers appearing as one of the town's most prominent souvenirs.

It was a beautiful and sunny day, with only a few clouds peppering the crisp blue sky. In Crocus' busy central market district, its citizens and merchants regularly greeted each other with pleasant expressions and well-wishes for each other's good day. However, they were completely stunned as they gazed up at a massive blazing meteor appeared in the sky, and flew toward the ground. With a powerful impact it created a burning crater, and from its flame, the familiar pink-haired Dragon Slayer appeared.

He paid absolutely no attention to the gaping and stunned expressions of Crocus' Townspeople as he walked on the streets. He had heard that there were some good restaurants in the Capital and wanted to make a reservation for his date with Mirajane. Crocus was actually a little far from Magnolia, but the distance wasn't something he was worried about. Nothing his flames couldn't handle. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he caught the sight of a tailor's shop, making him remember that he didn't have any outfit for the date, 'Great thinking, Natsu great thinking. You were going to take Miss Fiore out on a date and did not have a damn outfit!'- he thought, fighting the urge to slap himself across the face.

After that, he entered the Shop and brought an outfit worth 500.000 Jewels and got out. Money was something that didn't bother him, he had plenty of it from the many S-Class quests he took for the past six years. He wondered for about half an hour before he finally found a good restaurant. It was a large two-story building with tan walls. Large double doors were located in the middle of the front of the building with two large windows on each side. Right above the double doors was a banner that had the restaurant's name written in an intricate and beautiful font.

Natsu entered the restaurant and whistled. Impressed by what he saw. He smirked, sure that Mirajane will really love it here. He took a few minutes admiring the interior of the restaurant before he noticed a woman looking down at her clipboard, with the outfit she has on, Natsu was sure she was the hostess of the restaurant. He scanned her up and down and could tell that she was in her twenties. She had long black hair with a generous chest that threatened to spill out of her fairly tight work attire.

Natsu smiled before making his way toward her, "Hello miss." he greeted, which she returned, but didn't even look up at him, "I would like to make a reservation for two, please." he requested.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we don't have any spots lef-!" she finally looked at him as he stared down at her with a very small smirk that made him very charming to the woman, "U-umm, Actually we do have a spot for tonight, handsome." she said softly as she took in all of Natsu with her eyes batting her eye lashes slightly, "Tell you what, take me on a date and I will even get you a discount."

Natsu was relieved to hear that and with a burst of Magic, he Requiped a bag of money before handing it to the woman, who was a little stunned as the money was too much. He then looked at her in the eyes, making her freeze slightly as she couldn't look away, it was like she was imprisoned, "I really appreciate it. Here take this and give me a good table." he softly spoke and reached to caress her right cheek, he was rewarded when he felt her shiver, "You know, I might consider coming back soon and take you to the _date_ you want." he whispered in her ear before backing off.

"H-Hai. I can make that work. J-just make sure to come back soon." The hostess told him, blushing.

"Sure, why not." Natsu gave her one last smile before walking away.

* * *

 ***Hours Later***

* * *

Natsu opened his house's door and quietly entered. Only five hours were left before his date with Mirajane and he wanted to take a shower. He wondered where Seilah was at the moment, he actually didn't saw her for days, since he told her to not interfere with Phantom's fight. He was actually worried if word got out about her and feared for her safety from Tartaros, Grimoire Heart or Even the damn Council. They wouldn't pass the opportunity to get her. He sighed went to the small hot spring he had, a good relaxing before the date would be great. Natsu arrived at his room and in less than a second, he stripped off his clothes and grabbed a towel and went to the hot spring. He dropped his towel and entered the hot water. He blew a sigh as the water soothed all his muscles. He was so wrapped in it that he didn't notice the shower's doors opening, nor the footsteps that slowly approached him.

He almost jumped when he felt two soft and feminine hands rest on his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Seilah completely nude hovering over him. The situation made him remember the first time he screwed the busty demon.

"Master, let me wash your back." Seilah said with a bow as she kneeled behind him like a dutiful wife and placed the wash cloth on his back, "I haven't seen you since the morning. Can I know what were you doing?"

Natsu sighed as he let the demon wash him, he didn't know why but the Etherious could almost make him sleep by just touching him. It was a pleasant sensation, "Well, I was making a reservation for my date with Mirajane and visited a few places that I missed in Crocus." he informed and instantly felt her stiffen at the mention of a date. He inwardly wondered if she was jealous.

"What's a date, Master?"

The question completely caught him off guard as he almost fell face down on the water. He looked back at her and saw her tilting her head to the side. He sweat dropped, "Uhh I don't really know how to explain it myself. But you can read about it on some of the books that…..Levy had brought here." his eyes fell down in the last part, looking at those giant watermelons dangling in front of his face. He had to bit the insides of his mouth to not jump at her. He wanted to be at full energy with Mirajane.

"I see…" Seilah whispered softly before returning to her duty. However, she switched from using her hands to using her massive breasts as she squished them into Natsu's back.

The Dragon Slayer smiled perversely as he enjoyed the fell of the biggest pair of breasts in Fiore, _'Kami-sama I, humble servant of your divine radiance thank you for blessing me with such a glorious moment!'_ he thought with anime tears streaming down his cheeks.

Seilah breathed on Natsu's ears eliciting a shiver of arousal from him. She was unaware of her Master's perverted thought. She just wanted to please her Master E- err Natsu and hopefully, he will just forget about his date with the other harlot and stay with her instead. She was a demon and demons were selfish about their lovers, so no one could blame her if she wanted Natsu all to herself.

She suddenly gave a surprised yelp when she found herself pinned against the wall of the hot spring. Her whole body shivered as she caught the smirk on Natsu's lips and his lust filled eyes.

"Screw it! A warm up should be good." Natsu whispered.

For the next couple of hours, the room was filled with the loud cries of ecstasy and the masculine grunts.

* * *

 ***That Night***

* * *

"Well, I will be going, Seilah," Natsu spoke to the limping Etherious who stood behind him with her hands behind her back, "Are you sure it's alright, Seilah? I mean I will leave you alone."

"It's fine, Master," she responded to him looking away as she made the pose that Natsu always saw her do. Pushing her chest out while placing one arm below them, causing them to look even larger if that was possible.

"Seilah... Are you perhaps... Jealous?" Natsu asked with a teasing smirk, making her eyes go wide in shock.

"N-no. Demons cannot be jealous." she denied still looking away from him.

Natsu just kept staring at her before he moved toward her. He grabbed her and tightly hugged her. His right cheek rubbing against hers, "Jealous Seilah is soooo cute!" he shouted in joy as he continued to rub their cheeks together. The busty Etherious blushed a tiny bit at the affectionate gesture. She wondered what she did right to get such love from her Master.

She then noticed that he didn't properly fix his collar, "Here." she gently helped him fix it. Natsu stared down at her with a smile. They looked like wife and husband at the moment, "Make sure to return, Master." she whispered softly and surprised him by kissing him on the lips which he returned with a passion.

"See you," Natsu whispered before turning on his heel and opened the door. Seilah watched him go with a small genuine smile on her face.

* * *

 ***Sometime Later***

* * *

It took him some minutes to arrive at the Strauss Siblings' home. Natsu stood outside, waiting for his date. He didn't have to wait long, though, as the door was open, causing his jaw to drop slightly as he took in the sight of Mirajane.

She stood in a stunning tight strapless black dress that covered most of her torso excluding her shoulders and little of her lower body. It flattered her gorgeous hourglass figure and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her chest pressed against the dark fabric; just barely being contained within their confines, seeming as if they would pop out at any moment. And her long, milky legs sat bare for the world to see. She has her hair in long waves with two bangs framing her pretty face and reaching down to her chest. Her hairstyle's most distinctive trait that caught Natsu's attention was the large strand covering her forehead freely. It made her look seductive in his opinion. She didn't put on makeup -showing how much she beat other women in beauty- aside from the light red lipstick. She had a Diamond heart-shaped necklace on her neck and wore high-heeled sandals on her small feet.

'H-holy shit!' Natsu thought as he picked his large opened jaw. Mirajane smirked seductively as she noticed his gaping.

"Ara, ara! Did I struck the normally unflustered Natsu Dragneel speechless with my beauty?" she spoke with some smugness, she let him stare and began to check him out. He was damn good looking at the moment too.

He wore a black tuxedo that absolutely fitted his figure. Her eyes scanned him from his head to toes, starting with his face. His lips were pale and thin. On either side of his straight nose were two onyx black eyes that held power in them. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle. A firm chest and abdomen that were showed by the black shirt he wore. Strong arms, covered by the black jacket. Long and powerful legs with bold thighs and calves that were covered by black pants and finally he wore shoes on his feet.

Natsu broke out of his thoughts and smile etched its way back into his face. He moved his body until he was in front of the ivory haired Goddess, who cutely swept a strand of hair behind her ear. He whistled and lifted her right. Mirajane blushed slightly at the touch. His hand was warm and strong. His voice was deep, with a serious tone. His lips brushed against the back of her hand as he spoke, "I must say I would have never imagined myself in the presence of a divine beauty such as yourself."

Mirajane's eyes widened at his words and her hands immediately flew to her face, covering her pink cheeks that signified her embarrassment. She pursed her lips in a smile, "Oh my. You're making me blush, Natsu-kun!"

Natsu chuckled before he offered his arm which she took and linked their fingers together. Both were surprised at how they fit so well even though Natsu's hand was much bigger than hers, "By the way, are you in the mood for flying?" he asked with his knee-buckling smile.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh?"

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"Waohhh!" Mirajane cried in happiness as she and Natsu descended to the ground after flying all the way from Magnolia to Crocus. She was held bridal Style by Natsu as he used his magic to fly them. The two completely ignored the townspeople, who some stared at them in shock and some murmured to themselves.

"I didn't expect this, Natsu-kun! We are going to a restaurant here in Crocus?!" Mirajane asked in excitement. Crocus was the Capital of Fiore, after all.

Natsu softly chuckled, "Of course. I didn't find any restaurant worthy of you in Magnolia."

"Aw! How sweet of you!" Mirajane giggled happily as she pushed his right arm between her breasts and leaned her head on his shoulder. This got Natsu many jealous glares from the men around them.

The two continued to happily talk as they made their way down the busy street, unaware they were attracting attention. Mirajane was a well-known woman with her incredible beauty that stole men and women's breaths away. Her confident aura that only a powerful female Mage possessed also added to her charm. The men could only look at her with blushes on their faces, even some who were with their own girlfriends or wives.

Natsu, on the other hand, was getting a lot of attention from the female population. He was an Adonis among the other men who each paled in comparison. His impressive and perfect physique and boyish handsomeness. Natsu carried a youthful, but mature air about him that always made girls blush. His spiky, messy and unique pink hair that nested over his head. His piercing black eyes. As he cast just one look with his onyx eyes and both women and men swooned at the sight of him no matter their sexual preferences. The young and older women alike burned every detail of his masculine features into their memories. They knew he would be in their naughtiest dreams for a while to come.

As the two arrived at the restaurant, Mirajane looked at the building and thought it was surely very expensive. She giggled slightly when Natsu opened the door for her like a gentleman. As she gracefully entered, she was amazed at the sight of the interior design of the restaurant.

The dining room was quite conventionally decorated, with exposed brick walls, carpet, and tables covered in white linen with flowers on them, besides them large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains. Breath-taking views, gorgeous atmosphere. Mirajane figured that this restaurant was especially enjoyed at night with the soft glow of the candles around the entire room, creating a dreamy atmosphere.

"Wow..." breathed out Mirajane in awe the place. Natsu smirked at her reaction, he knew she would love it in here. He suddenly sniffed the air and caught the sight of the woman that he met earlier.

"Hello. Your table is ready," she spoke to them with an edge in her voice as she gave Mirajane a quick glare, which didn't get unnoticed by the white haired who cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Natsu only chuckled at the scene.

She led them to their table which was in front of a window and they could see the night sky. Natsu again surprised Mirajane by pulling her chair for her. She never expected him to be the gentleman type. As she sat, she was rather curious at why the hostess was glancing at Natsu with a small blush and glaring at her. She knew she was a little mean to people, but she wasn't that bad, was she?

"So do you like the restaurant?" Natsu asked after they ordered their meal and wine.

"Oh, it's fabulous! I never knew you are so romantic, Natsu-kun~!"

"Hmph!" Natsu harrumphed in mock anger, "Despite what people think of me, I can be civilized." he spoke with a very small smirk.

Mirajane giggled at his annoyance, "Sure you can, Natsu-kun."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They continued to talk as they ate dinner, Natsu watched with a longing smile as Mirajane smiled sweetly and talked. It reminded him of the Mirajane in his original Timeline. He was really happy and proud of himself that Mirajane showed that kind side of hers only to him. The others didn't have that luxury, though.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. However, Mirajane was getting increasingly annoyed with the hostess that openly flirted with HER Natsu. From _'accidentally'_ dropping her pen and bending over to pick it up, showing the Dragneel her butt, to winking at him and always looking at him whenever she thought Mirajane wasn't noticing. What annoyed her the most was that Natsu was also looking at the harlot.

It was then that Mirajane's demonic side awakened...

Natsu suddenly was dragged out of staring at that woman as he felt an ominous aura. He looked at his date and had to fight the urge to flinch at the glare she was sending his way. He was sure if looks could kill, he would have died multiple of times by how darkly she was glaring at him. Then, his attention was drawn to the plate in front of Mirajane. His eyes were more focused on the LARGE bratwursts. Did they actually order something like that?

He audibly gulped when she slammed her fork one of the poor defenseless bratwursts with such force that it shook the table. She then cut it aggressively and took the piece in her mouth, causing Natsu to gulp and sweat nervously. He had the feeling that she was moaning something completely different.

He was completely caught off guard when she got a sultry smile on her face and he almost jumped when he felt the end of his pants were slowing being moved up his leg, he felt something smooth rub itself against his calf. Quickly catching on, he knew then that she was playfully rubbing her foot against him. He looked at her face and slightly blushed when she sensually licked her lips causing Natsu to become slightly nervous under her hungry stare. That was when Natsu began to feel some stirring in his groin.

Without word or hesitation, she held a single finger from her delicate right hand and to his shock, slipped into her mouth, instantly joined by a second. Natsu looked around frantically, hoping no one was watching them. Luckily, no one was looking. His relief was turned into arousal as Mirajane's long, dainty fingers effortless slide into her mouth without stopping. It was more seductive than anything he saw her do in the past. Her painted lips, naturally puffy and gripping, clenched around her fingers tightly.

Natsu tried deep breathing to calm his mind -and growing arousal- and relaxing thoughts. However, the next thing almost made his rational thoughts completely leave his mind. He thought that she was just swaying her hair, but he rapidly realized it was actually motions caused by her head moving. His dark eyes -which darkened even further with lust- shot back to her mouth where her fingers began sliding out of her mouth, only to be gobbled right back up. Her hand wasn't moving, it was all her head.

His breath was caught in his throat at he realized what she was pantomiming on her fingers right in front of him; her lips and cheeks were clenched tight and slightly hollow, her tongue wasn't even involved at all, her throat was visibly moving as she swallowed rapidly while her half-lidded gaze bored into him, eyes clouded with desire.

Natsu had to do essentially everything he could think of to keep his mind off the playful feet of the Demoness and her blatantly teasing. If he didn't do these things, he was certain he would no doubt lose his Self-control, succumbing to his urges and taking the white haired temptress on the table, not giving a damn about the couples dining around them. However, instead of satisfying those urges, he kept himself in check, not wishing to get kicked out of an another restaurant without eating on his list of places he had been banished from. He then gulped as she retracted her fingers. Natsu gulped and prayed that she was done.

Unfortunately, no one seemed to answer his prayers as the seductress of a demon grabbed the part of her dress that covered her generous chest. With one swift movement, she pulled it down.

 _Boing! Boing!_

The sound that followed kept on repeating itself inside his ears. His eyes couldn't get any wider at the audacity of this….This Goddess of a woman. He squirmed slightly in his chair, wondering what she will do next and if he could control his urges.

He was answered when he heard some sucking sound and looked down at her breasts. His face exploded in a bright blush at what he saw. She had each of her heavy breasts held in her hands, but one was raised higher and was captured in her mouth, the nipple not visible in the slightest as she sucked on it. Her other heavenly breast was being toyed with by her hand, the nipple being pulled, as she stopped, he could see what the action made to her chest. An O-shaped imprint of her light red lipstick was left.

The desperate Dragon Slayer looked around and luck was at least with him one time as no one was paying attention to them or the 'Show' Mirajane just put on. Turning to look at the white haired beauty once more, he slightly sweated in nervousness and -even if he hated to admit it- anticipation at what she will show him next.

However, he was ever slightly disappointed when she fixed her dress and just smirked at him, "Do you see, Natsu-kun? I'm the better woman! No woman or even that slut can compare." she mewled, emphasizing the word 'better'.

Natsu gulped, while jealous Seilah was cute. Jealous Mirajane was a _damn_ demon.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"You're so mean!" Natsu pouted like a child as he looked at down Mirajane. The two finished their dinner and went out, but not before Mirajane sent a terrifying glare at the hostess. Natsu used his flames to travel them home and the two were now in Magnolia. Natsu offered the white haired Strauss to walk her home which she gladly accepted.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently with a glint in her eyes.

"You know what you did!" he shouted as he pouted and kicked a rock.

Mirajane giggled, he was just so cute sometimes, "You're so cute, Natsu-kun!" she squealed, causing Natsu to grumble about white-haired sisters always teasing him.

They walked in comfortable silence while having their arms linked. Natsu was looking up while thinking about the date. Despite Mirajane's teasing, he really enjoyed her company and while he might be slightly scared of her jealous side, he could honestly say that he loved every side of her.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was also thinking about the date. Despite her irritation towards the hostess, the date went very well in her opinion. But while Natsu was walking her home, she couldn't help but feel a growing sense of nervousness. She wanted to confess her love to him but was afraid he wouldn't be able to return her love fully because of her competition from some of her guild members.

After a few minutes of walking, they made it to the home of the Strauss siblings. They turned to look at each other, both waiting for the other to begin talking.

Finally, it was Mirajane who broke the silence between them, "You know, Natsu-kun. You can't blame me for earlier..."

"Huh?" was the Dragon Slayer's intelligent reply.

"It's only natural for a woman to be jealous…" she spoke in such an angelic voice that Natsu wondered if she was really a Demon, "…Especially when the man she loves is involved." she finished speaking and stood in front of the slightly wide-eyed Natsu. Due to her high-heeled sandals, she gained some height, but Natsu was still a head taller than her.

"Mira. What are you..."

Natsu couldn't finish his question as Mirajane sealed the gap between them, "I...I love you, Natsu." she said and Natsu thought that his heart stopped for a second.

Before he could retort, however, she stood on her toes and pushed her forehead against his. Dear god, the Dragon Slayer couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now as she planted her lips against his in a kiss. The world fell away as they continued to lock lips. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

It wasn't their first kiss as Natsu already kissed the white haired Goddess in the Guild. But this was still shocking, Mirajane felt like electricity ran through her body at the contact and she instinctively tangled around his thick, strong neck and Natsu did the same with her waist. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her body against his until there was no space between them. He could feel the beating of her heart against his chest

She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? She retracted a hand of his neck and splayed it against it and she left it there. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. The two continued to kiss for several minutes under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, under stars so brilliant they drew the eyes heaven bound. The moonlight splashed down its watery white-silver glow onto the Two demons, bathing them, illuminating them.

Finally, the two broke the kiss because of the lack of air. Mirajane looked up at Natsu as she panted slightly, her big blue eyes were filled with emotions that made Natsu smile. There was love, adoration, admiration.

"Oh, I love you too, you troublesome woman," Natsu said as caressed her cheeks with his warm hands. Mirajane beamed at his words and hugged him tighter, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

Natsu laughed and hugged her back. he spun her around with her laughing happily. He stopped and she looked up at him with love filled eyes, "It's late. Do you wanna come in?" she softly asked and held his hand tightly

Natsu shrugged, "Sure why not." he spoke and the two of them entered the house.

He was slightly surprised when the Majin jumped at him as soon as the door was closed. Her lips mashed against his in a fiery, passionate and demanding kiss. Natsu knew that this will happen and was anticipating it. Mirajane moaned into the kiss and draped her arms around his neck, the buxom mage leaned her body into his making her sizeable bust press flush against his ribs given their difference in height. She moved her head to the side to keep their noses from touching, she moaned as she reveled in how hot his lips felt on hers.

Natsu mentally smirked as he heard the woman moan in his mouth. Being the many times he kissed with Seilah, he was experienced and could take control easily. He decided to pick things up and caressed her hips before stopping at her magnificent butt. Natsu felt the supple ass of Mirajane in his hands. Her skin was smoother than the most delicate silk. Even with hands as large as his, he couldn't palm her entire cheek but he could give a damn as the skin that slipped between his fingers felt like heaven. Giving an experimental squeeze, he couldn't fight the smirk that came over him when the lovely model squealed into his mouth.

Mirajane felt her arousal increase ten folds as the kiss continued. The feelings of Natsu's large hands kneading her butt made her womanhood Moisten and she hardly had a moment to react before Natsu pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips as if demanding permission, which she granted him. As soon as she parted her lips, his long and burning tongue delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of the wine -that they had in the restaurant- being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. The sound of their kissing echoed through the room as their tongue began a battle for supremacy.

As strong as their passion was, it wasn't enough to beat the lack of air. As they reluctantly pulled away from each other, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips before breaking apart. Mirajane opened her eyes and looked up deeply into Natsu's. He smiled at the sheer desire, lust and love he saw in them. He gave her a naughty smirk before he dived downward with his hungry mouth. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips just touched her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her body.

His eyes widened, however, when the seductive demon pulled back from him and took some steps back. He looked on in confusion, wondering what she was doing. He was then roughly yanked by his collar. He looked wide eyed as she took him to the living room where the couches were. She stopped in front of one couch and Natsu wondered what she will surprise him with.

Mirajane faced Natsu and lifted her lids and locked eyes with the Powerful mage. Her gaze was strong as she placed the palms of her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. Natsu landed not so softly on a couch behind him. He gasped quietly. The Majin looked down at her new lover with her hands on her hips, her lips curled in a devious smirk. Natsu could easily take control and make the woman scream and beg for mercy, but this bold, confident, sexy side of Mirajane he never witnessed before and he wanted to see how far she was willing to go tonight. So he settled comfortably on his couch to enjoy the show. He watched as she walked behind him and stood behind him, only the couch separated her from him. He gasped when she cradled his head, cushioning his head on her large soft breasts.

Mirajane looked down at her lover's shoulders and frowned when she noticed his stiff, tired, aching muscles. Coating her hands with magic as she rubbed his shoulders, massaging her soothing magic into his skin. Natsu closed his eyes and leaned back more into Mira's bust. He let out a moan of satisfaction at her massage. Then, Mirajane bent down and trailed light kisses against his neck and ear while cooing at him.

Slowly, she walked in front of him again a few meters away. She gave Natsu a smirk that sent shivers down his spine. He was slightly blinded when a light engulfed her form and he found himself eager to see what she will show to him. As the light died down. It revealed her wearing a black overbust corset that enclosed her torso, extending from just under her arms toward her hips. His eyes lingered down and saw that she wore a matching black thong, and dark stockings held up by a garter belt.

"Wow.." Natsu was completely flabbergasted at her attire. He stared at her enjoyable figure and had to fight the urge to ravish her. The damn teasing woman walked towards him, swinging her hips with every step closer she got to him. She then leaned in, her hands on his thighs, her lips close to his. Natsu tried to capture those kissable lips with his, but she pulled away, still wearing her damn smirk. She abruptly turned around and bent over, shook her ass in his face.

Mirajane smirked seductively before reaching with a hand back and the echoing sound of her palm ringing off of her full ass as she spanked herself while bent over in front of him and waving said plump ass in his face filled his mind, thrumming a surge of heat through his body that shot straight down into his already increasingly engorged manhood.

Natsu couldn't handle it. The desire and lust of his demonic side were just unreal. His self-control was barely hanging by a thread. His Dragon instincts were screaming at him to take the control that Dragons were famous of and bang the seductive woman in front of him mercilessly! He inhaled deeply and shoved his face in between Mirajane's butt cheeks, eliciting a giggle and a moan from her. He was impressed, his head was almost hidden in it.

He couldn't help but let a disappointed grunt as Mirajane pulled away from his face. However, it was short-lived as she sat back down in his lap, her back to his chest. Her backside firmly planted on the growing bulge in his pants. Mirajane ground her backside against his lap, sending shockwaves of pleasure through both their bodies. She threw head back and let out a moan, letting her hair fall over his shoulder. In response, Natsu let out a groan against the back of her neck and began to match her pace with his own. The eldest Strauss grazed her cheek against his as she continued to rock her hips to his ever growing arousal. She was surprised by how _long_ and _big_ he was down and wondered what surprise she might get. Was he as special between his legs as his Magical power was? That was the question that she asked in her dirty mind as she held the side of his face in her hand. She turned her face to his. Her lips mere centimeters from his.

She yet again teased him and leaped back before he could kiss her. This time she spun around and straddled Natsu's lap. She firmly planted her legs on the outside of his lap. Her groin hovering from his slowly expanding one. She leaned over his chest, allowing him a perfect view of her breasts. The Fire Mage could even feel the smooth stockings against his hands. Mirajane placed her hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head. Her arms essentially securing him in place and began a new series of a grounding of her womanhood on his massive bulge. Natsu felt as if she captured him and the victorious smile on her face was any indication, she was thinking the same thing.

Natsu groaned for the umpteenth time in that night. Now, he could feel the moisten of her womanhood on his pants as she continued the movements and it didn't help him, he tried to think of other things but the sexy woman rubbing against his body, but sadly couldn't as the sight of her _sinful_ body wouldn't let him. Soon, Mirajane began to rub her breasts up and down on his front. He closed his eyes to keep his body from reacting to her touches. She brushed her lips against his ear. Her body arched seductively over his frame. She traced the outline of his ear with her tongue. Her hot breath against his neck, sending pleasurable tingling into him.

Natsu let out a breath he was not aware he was holding. He felt the self-control drain from him. Mirajane leaned back down to him and locked eyes. For a second, her pupils appeared dilated. She put her full weight on his lap. Natsu's attempts to fight his body's reaction failed. He could feel the heat from her body radiate on his lap. She smiled with blue eyes filled with lust. The Dragon Slayer's chest heaved at the feel of her body against his. She purred softly against his neck, slightly tickling him. He locked eyes with her and she moved her bountiful bust closer to his face until she could feel his breath on the twin. Natsu attempted to rip the corset she wore and suck of them until they turned pink, but as if reading his mind, she moved away and put her mouth next to his ear and gently bit then sucked on his ear lobe.

"God, Mira...! Are you sure you should tease me like this? You know if a _Demon Dragon_ awakens, it will result in a very rough time for you!" Natsu finally snapped and growled at the woman on his lap. He was putting his mouth near her ear and speaking in a dark voice that made the seductress shudder in excitement. Oh, how much she wanted THAT demon in him to awaken!

"Maybe I like it rough..." she whispered back with a playful smirk, grinding her backside on his length for emphasizing her words.

"I want to fuck you." he growled, opening his mouth to show his fangs that grow slightly.

"What's stopping you?" she retorted and pushed her ass even more on his throbbing erection that was sheathed in his pants, her two doughy pads of flesh sandwiching his monster in between them as she did so.

Natsu finally snapped as he let out a snarl. The white haired beauty could only yelp as she found herself pinned on the couch on her stomach. Her ponderous breasts were mashed against the couch as her legs dangled off the side. The Dragon Slayer jumped at her and settled himself between her thick and creamy thighs, "What a sinful ass you have, Mira." Natsu whispered in her ear as he bent down. His hot breath made the Take-over mage moan and shudder.

"Ah~! What are you going to do about it~?" she turned her head to face him and gave him another sultry smile. It was wiped out of her face however when she saw the dark -sexy in her opinion- smirk on her new lover's face.

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

"Ahh~!" Mirajane cried out as Natsu's palms slammed into her butt cheeks. The sound of the twin smacks echoed through the room. Natsu smirked as he watched her ass ripple. He grabbed both cheeks and kneaded them into his hands, loving how the flesh spilled out of between his fingers.

He leaned down and harshly grabbed a fist full of her hair. He yanked her head all the way back, causing the girl to scream at his roughness. Natsu didn't give her much time to do or utter a thing as he shoved his lips against hers roughly, he immediately slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue dominated hers as he explored it, sucking everything he could. Mirajane gave a pleased gasp, both at his sudden boldness and the rather _long_ manhood that collided with her backside, "You took you sweet time teasing me and it's payback time, my slutty demon." He whispered in her ear before he released her hair and grabbed hold of her elbows to pulled her into a sitting position on his lap as he sat cross-legged on the couch. Mirajane then let out a moan of pleasure mixed with pain as she felt some heat in her lower body. Looking down, she saw that her thong was completely burned by a small ember of flame from Natsu's finger. It also burned her slightly.

God, was Natsu a sadist?

She didn't get to ponder on that thought as her ears caught the sound of belt being unfastened, "Oh!" her mouth opened for a squeal she felt something slide in between her thighs; something _huge!_ She managed to bite back a loud moan when the something ground against her now uncovered vagina, but when she looked down to take a look at what was rubbing against her lower lips, her usually wide blue eyes widened even further as she saw what was sprouting out from between her thighs, beneath her pubic mound. A massive pillar of man flesh. Natsu smirked at her reaction, it was like with Seilah. He was beginning to get addicted to the reactions he got from women when they saw his dick in all it's glory.

Mirajane was still staring at the monster that Natsu called his cock. Her earlier question of him being as special as his magic was answered. It was _Huge_! _Monstrous_! And it wasn't even fully erect yet! Her dirty mind again began to think of what would it be like when fully erect. Her answer came when the huge shaft pulsed strongly, bringing the dangling appendage to a low arch that was slowly but steadily rising. Her mouth felt dry and moist at the same time as she watched the phenomenon. It was then when the beautiful Majin remembered spotting Seilah limping slightly, so this- was the reason! She turned her face to him and saw that he was smirking cockily, surely because of her reaction, "Oh, my… what have you been hiding from me Natsu-kun~? You're _so big!_ Mmm… I can't wait till this monster is inside of me~!" she purred seductively as she brushed her lips against his jawline.

"Heh! We will see if you can still use that taunting mouth of yours when I'm finished with you." he retorted with a growl, causing her to shiver at the promise of getting pounded so hard that she will lose the ability to speak. She let out a pleased gasp when the _God_ of a man behind her thrust his hips hard, shaking her whole body and forcing his cock tighter against her. Soon enough, her impassioned moans doubled in both number and voice as Natsu pumped his rod against her, rocking her body back and forth with his powerful and slow motions. He used his hands to grab her waist and went faster.

Mirajane threw her head back, which collided with the crock of Natsu's neck as she loudly and lewdly moaned. It seemed to her that Natsu knew exactly what to do as he pumped the bump- that was barely distinctive above her slit. He also dragged his whole length against her labia. Her blue half lidded eyes went down and glued to the sight of the unearthly organ thrusting so pompously through her leg. In response, she closed her legs tightly and was rewarded with a grunt from her first -and definitely her last- lover. Each time his dick pushed through fully, it arched up and pointed up at her face with its head glistening with pre-cum. She had the sudden urge to taste and see if the dirty novels were right about its taste.

Instead, she reached down with one hand -The other one grabbing around Natsu's forearm- and carefully took hold of the massive member, wanting to know what it might feel to touch it. She grabbed it an inch beneath its bulbous head and to her astonishment, her small hand couldn't reach fully around it. It was hot and _hard_! She was pleased by the sound that Natsu let out as she touched it, but she had a small ounce of fear. How could something like this fit inside her? However, with her being half a demon, the bubbles of fear in her gut only stirred up his excitement to new heights.

She started to stroke it slowly, but soon her pace quickened as Natsu increased his speed. She touched his head each time he pumped forward and, but realized that it was impossible to get him to release with only one hand. So she put her second hand to work. Her face was flushed and her body was getting hotter and hotter, an evidence of it, the fluids of her womanhood that continued to glistening the length of Natsu's dick, "Ah! Ah!" Mirajane arched her back and groaned deeply as Natsu's motions become quicker, it was becoming difficult for her to continue stroking his cock. Without knowing, her hips started to move on their own, rocking back and forth to achieve the release that was _Close!_

Her breath was now nothing but a series of gasps and moans. Sweat started to bead on her forehead, matting the large strand of her white hair to her flushed skin. Her hands stopped moving long ago and she just let Natsu thrust in them. Her hands were as slippery as her lover's member, obviously from her nectar that didn't seem to stop flowing out of her womanhood. She fell back into Natsu's neck breathing heavily as the orgasm approached her, her eyes were half lidded and mouth gaping, gasps, and moans escaped from it. Natsu grunted, the sensation of her pussy lips, clitoris and soft hands against him was pleasurable. He rocked the seductress of a woman beneath him, his stamina wouldn't allow him to ejaculate from her hands, but he will get it later. Now, he focused more on bringing his lovely Demon to her first real release.

He looked down at her face -his pace never slowing- and felt a sense of possessiveness. This woman was his! no one else! And he was proving it as he swung his hips at a faster pace. He lowered his lips down to hers, his tongue invading her mouth, sucking and nipping on it in a way that made Mirajane's toes curl. As he pulled back, howls of immense ecstasy escaped Mirajane as they echoed in the room. Her hands no longer around Natsu's manhood, but around his neck as he continued his piston-like movements. She panted heavily and with a long last cry, "I'm cumming!" With that scream of raw, orgasmic bliss, her muscles contracted as she come. Spurts of her juices gushed out around the massive penis, spilling over the insides of their legs, the couch and on Natsu's black pants that were around his knees. She continued to rock her hips around the phallus, intensifying and prolonging the orgasm she had

Natsu, feeling the liquid on his cock, he stopped thrusting to let Mirajane enjoy the afterglow of the orgasm before they could continue. He held her tightly as she fell on him, trying to bring her breath under control. She looked up at Natsu with a dazed look which he returned with a smirk, letting her know that it was far from over and there was still a lot to do. Mirajane only let out a few moans from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She couldn't believe how hard she come. It was unreal and it was only the start! What was still awaiting for her? inwardly, she wondered where he did learn all of that. Were his nights with Seilah? Or was it just his Dragon instincts? A full body shudder ripped her at the second option. Given experience, he would make any woman his easily.

Before Natsu could do anything, Mirajane lifted herself off Natsu's body entirely, surprising him at how fast she recovered, but he shook it off, she was half a demon anyway and quick recovery was one of their traits. He gave a grunt as she turned around and pushed him again against the couch. He looked up at her and she just smiled seductively, "It's my turn now, Natsu-kun~!" the woman purred and straddled him. Her lips crashed into his as they began another heavy and dirty make-out session, their tongues sloppily licking each other. She then pulled back. Annoyed by his clothing. She took his jacket off and put it beside them. His shirt, however, didn't have the luxury as she ripped it off and tossed the pieces away. She gazed at his physique hungrily and then trailed light kisses on his jawline and down until reaching his collarbone, where she took a few seconds sucking and nipping, stealing a groan from her lover.

She then planted a few kisses onto his chest, stopping on his nipples. She circled his right nipple with the tip of her tongue as he shivered at her actions. Then, the white haired beauty gave his left nipple the same treatment while the man above her could only groan in pleasure. She stopped on his torso and admired his physique. Perfect abs that she touched and swore they were made of steel. He wasn't freakishly muscled, but he still had muscles that any woman would kill to have on her man and **HER** man had the perfect physique and the biggest of dicks. She continued to place a few more small kisses down his torso, moving back into the floor, before her eyes finally settled on his appendage right in between his legs.

She dropped on her knees, between Natsu's legs and grabbed his pants and boxers that were still between his knees. With one swift movement, she yanked them and threw them across the room. Finally, she focused on the monster that Natsu called his cock. She stared wide eyed at it. That thing was _Huge_! She extracted her hands from his thighs and took hold of his slick mighty rod. It was extremely hard, just like the rest of his body. Her face unconsciously was leaning against it. Her nose was filled with the unique musky smell of it associated with her own earlier release, Mirajane felt like she could get drunk on the fragrance alone. If this thing was given to Seilah every day, then it's explained why the busty Etherious was always calling Natsu 'Master'.

She ran her soft hands around Natsu's dick, gently caressing it from tip to base, still in awe at its length. She was thrilled to hear the small sounds of approval coming from him and it only made her want to work harder to please him. She won't fail to that demon woman! She was in bed with her handsome love of her life. A fantasy she'd always dreamed of happening and now it was being fulfilled! She was making the person she respected and cared for more than anyone else in the world groan in pleasure, and she wanted even more of his reactions. He'd already seen her orgasmic face and she wouldn't be satisfied until he returned the favor.

Her pace quickened and the fluids on it helped her. Her leering eyes were filled with naughtiness as she heard the groans of pleasure from her lover. Deciding to step things up, she brought her mouth near the womb wrecker. Her tongue poked out from her mouth and she dragged it along the glans and was pleased to see him shiver involuntarily in response. She focused more on her work, determined to mark every inch of his cock with her saliva. She moved his cock up, slapping it against his abdomen and licked the underside slowly and started from the tip all the way to the base. Mirajane caught the sight of the pre-cum glistening the head and put her tongue into the slit. She had heard that cum tasted bitter, but Natsu's was strangely sweet.

Her attention was brought down to his Testicles. They were also something to behold. So big that they resembled ripe fruit. Still holding on his cock with both hands, she started to lick his enormous testicles and she played with the two organs with her lips and tongue and that was enough to make Natsu moan out very loud in pleasure and joy, just the kind of reaction that the Majin wanted to see once more. Strings of saliva broke between her lips and his Testicles. However, she was far from done as she swooped down on them more. She caught one in her mouth, her cheeks bulged from its size and she inwardly wondered how much they were filled. She started to roll it with her tongue that left the Dragon Slayer howl in pleasure. She doted on one, then moved to the other, applying equal pleasure to the sensitive orbs.

Natsu loudly moaned and placed his hands on Mirajane's head, guiding her more down on him. It was unreal how much Mirajane was different from Seilah. The busty Etherious was able to make him release, but it took her more than twenty minutes. However, Mirajane was already making his release approach very quickly, "Oooohhhh, Mira! When did you learn to do this?!" he growled as he grabbed a fist full of her hair as she suckled on his testicles with vigor and at the same time, stroking his length with both hands. His release was approaching and he did _want_ Mirajane to cum with him. He will be damned if he let this Evil woman beat him!

Mentally smirking at his question, Mirajane exhaled a bit of spit she worked the mighty shaft with two hands and lapping at his balls, tongue stretching and fanning out far and wide like a thirsty dog. She mashed her face against Natsu's full sack, eyes glinting with passion as she looked up at him, hands beginning to blur with speed as she jerked him. Finally satisfied with the licking, she decided to really start. Broughting his mammoth like pole down, she sealed her lips over the big tip. Making sure to swirl her tongue around it, sending vibrations of pleasure through Natsu's body. With Her hands on his muscled thighs and the abundance of fluids coating him, Mirajane found some ease with gulping down his size. Of course, when it came to sliding into her mouth, it was quite a challenge to keep her gag reflex down as her throat visibly bulged due to its thickness.

Her airway was clogged completely, yet she did her best to please the Dragneel. She bobbed her head back and forth on his dick, every time adding an inch to her throat while stroking all the rest with both hands. Natsu thought that it was the hottest thing he saw was Mirajane working to make him release. He shivered and growled, and with one swift movement, he grabbed onto her armpits and placed her on top of him as he rested on the couch on his back. Doing a perfect '69' position for the two to enjoy. Mirajane's soft breasts dragged against his things and knees before she settled herself in front of his manhood again, she resumed her work and took his pole again inside her mouth. With the position, Natsu had the perfect view of her large butt and drenched womanhood, which made a smirk appeared on his lips.

 _Smack!_

The sound was so loud, but it paled with the cry Mirajane let out as her ass was spanked yet again. She was sure her butt will be decorated with Natsu's handprint for a while to come. Natsu smirked again and placed his finger on her dropping lower lips, liking how drenched they become with just one touch, "Such dirty girl, Mirajane. Getting this wet from just sucking my cock. Who knew you were such a slut!" he spoke with a dark voice and felt pleased when his new and second lover shivered. Natsu lifted a finger and ignited it in a bright flame before he plunged it into her pussy. His tongue followed too, licking her swollen clitoris mercilessly.

"Gckk! Mmmmhh!" Mirajane moaned loudly around his manhood, which only served to stimulate him. He began to thrust his finger in and out of her hole at an increasing pace and kept on licking her clit, lapping all her Juice which he found quite tasty. His frantic movements made Mirajane halt as she threw her head back and arched her back, she never felt such pleasure before, it was better than his cock between her thighs earlier. He did only began and she was already on her second orgasm of the night, with him not cumming even once, "Ahh! Ahh! S-so...Ah! Good!" her sweet moans were music to Natsu's Dragon ears and he took pride in the fact that it was _him_ who he was making the famous Majin quiver in pleasure while she tried to give him head.

Mirajane felt like she was losing. Natsu's stamina was just unreal. Her, having already knocked the doors of ecstasy earlier, didn't need much to make her cum again. She was sure that any man would have spewed all that he had with all the simulation she was giving. However, Natsu wasn't at the door of orgasm. The fact both made her proud that she found such a man and a little angry that she couldn't bring him to release like he had done with her. But she was determined, by the end of this night, SHE will be his first woman. With that thought, she ripped her corset open, letting her bare tits rub against Natsu's legs, which she noticed he enjoyed if his shivering was any indication.

The pleasurable sensation was short-lived for the Dragon Slayer, though. As Mirajane removed her hands from his cock and lifted her heavy breasts. The earlier sensation was replaced with a far better one as the beautiful Majin sandwiched his Manhood with her massive F-cup. Natsu loudly howled in pleasure at feeling the chest he loved so much trapping him. Mirajane was impressed and slightly scared, even with as big as her breasts are, it couldn't cover his entire cock as several inches were still poking out, but she quickly found a solution and it was to take the rest in her mouth. From there, she began to bob her head on the inches outside and run her breasts up and down, while continuing to apply more pressure to them.

"Ohhh! Damn.. Ahh! Mirajane! What you're doing is simply mind blowing! I want something like this every Ahh! Damn single day!" shouted Natsu as he helped her with bucking his hips upwards. His climax was _really! Close!_ He briefly stopped pleasuring her, but he resumed. He removed his finger and replaced it with his long and burning tongue. Her clitoris wasn't forgotten as he used his thumb to caress it. Mirajane jerked her hips at the feeling and Natsu knew she was also closer.

The Majin blushed at his declaration of wanting this every day and was Happy that he wanted. He only said that to _her_ , she thought with no small amount of pride. The thought spurred her on as she doubled her movements until her hands, breasts and head become a blur. Natsu also did the same, his tongue reached the maximum depth it could and his thumb ignited in a small flame, "Mmmmmnph!" she lewdly moaned around his dick as she felt herself release. Her new release was harder than before and it shocked ber slightly. Not thinking it was possible for the second ejaculation to be harder than the first. Natsu's mouth lidded her nether lips to sup up her flowing juices; his tongue busily thrashed against her folds and darted in and out of her channel.

Natsu soon followed her, he grunted like a beast and spewed inside her mouth. She was surprised by the amount. The first, heavy wad of burning semen almost filled her mouth and she was sure it would have covered her entire face with it. Natsu made deep grunts and groans as his cock spewed more and more cum. It was too much for the eldest Strauss and she let go of his cock, panting as it dripped cum all over her face and hair, weak Spurts landed on her heaving bosom that was still sandwiching it. It felt so hot! Burning! However, for a mage such as herself, it was more warm than hot.

The Take Over wizard panted heavily as she dealt with the after shocks of her second orgasm. She removed her hands from her breasts and collected the semen on her face. After that, she swallowed it, she could almost get addicted to it. Her half-lidded gaze landed on the still hard shaft in front of her. Still dripped cum, so she cupped it with both hands and brought her head above it, she opened her mouth and sucked him in, cleaning him thoroughly with her tongue. The taste was incredible and she swallowed what her tongue had collected. Natsu behind her did the same as he loudly sucked on the hole, his face was drenched with what he couldn't swallow. She tasted as good as Seilah and he made a mental note to compare the two of them when he decide to take them both at the same time. His manhood throbbed at the thought.

Mirajane finally caught her breath and turned around to face Natsu. Still on top of him. Her womanhood grinding against his rock hard dick. They both groaned at the feeling. Their face moved closer and their lips met In a dirty, hungry kiss, her massive breasts squished against his hard chest as saliva dripped from their mouths as they continued to tongue wrestle. Natsu thrusted upwards, making the underside of his member drag against her drenched hole. He wanted nothing more than jumping up, spread her legs and ram her as hard as he can, but he had to remind himself that she wasn't Seilah. It was her first time and he let her do it in her own way before he take control. Soon enough, Mirajane withdraw from the kiss. A string of saliva connecting their mouths. Natsu eyed her bountiful bust with watering mouth,

her nipples, pink and defiantly standing at attention,

he was beginning to think that he was a boob man but could careless. He reached up and ripped the thin fabric of her corset apart and then held the two pieces of the once corset before he threw them away. His eyes hungrily eyed her her creamy skin with the black stockings and the matching garter belt. It made her sexier than ever in his opinion.

Mirajane smiled down at him, "It's time for the main event, Natsu-kun~!" she purred in his ear, making sure he felt her breasts on his chest before she sat on her knees on each side of his legs, her dripping slit rested against his manhood. She lifted one of her hands from his firm chest and took hold of his massive member just enough to bring up to line up with the quivering hole. Then, she carefully impaled herself on the tip. The engorged went past her moist lips, and she wasn't surprised that it was a stretch to get just the tip inside of her, "Ahhn!" her face scrunched up in pain as she felt the immense pressure of having the tip inside her. Her other hand traveled down to part her lips to easily wedge his heavy tool inside of her. Mirajane felt she was going to be split apart due to how stretched to the brim around him she was.

Loud grunt was ripped from her throat as Natsu made his move and began to sheathed himself upwards slowly, inch by inch were being stuffed in her cunt. The Dragon Slayer hissed, he knew she was going to be tight, but this was insane! She was far tighter than Seilah. It was like her walls were gripping him like a vice! If he won't be careful, he will blow sooner than anticipated. It didn't take long before he stopped when he felt some resistance and knew it was her hymen. He looked up at his Angel of a lover and she just nodded. She was ready. He grabbed her hips and brought her down. Mirajane hissed in surprising slight pain from the feeling of her hymen broken. She bit her lower lip as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. It wasn't as painful as she imagined, but nonetheless, she felt the discomfort.

Natsu sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around the white haired beauty, letting her get over the pain. Eventually, she moved her hips in a circular motion, alerting Natsu that she was finally ready. He smirked, the fun part will begin now, he thought and immediately shoved his face down on her breasts. He latched his mouth onto one of her pink erect nipples and suckled on them, stealing a high pinched squeal from Mira. It made him raise an eyebrow before a realization hit him, her breasts were extremely sensitive. With that discovery, his right hand grabbed onto her other melon, squeezing it roughly and making all sorts of shapes with them, while Mirajane loudly cried at the simulation as she bounced up and down, his cock stretching her walls to their limit and his tongue on her nipple was slowly building her the third orgasm of the night.

"Ahhhhnn! Mmmmhh! Fuck!" loudly cursing, Mirajane threw her head back as Natsu pumped her upwards. He switched to pinch, pulling and plucking on her sensitive nipples, making them sore. Her pussy which took roughly a foot long of Dragon's cock, made loud, almost obnoxious slurping noises as it squelched up and down the slippery shaft. Her breasts would have slapped against her face if he wasn't sucking on her nipples, _So deep! So big!_ her mind was almost shut down and she had serious trouble breathing as the engorged tip of his manhood pushed in up to her cervix as if trying to break in. She had the feeling that he will do just that.

Mirajane's huge buttocks slammed into Natsu's pelvis, it rippled and made a wet slapping against his with every swing. She screamed in in pure pleasure as he finally pierced her cervix. It was enough to bring her to her third mind numbing orgasm. Her pussy gushed out juices, wetting his pole, balls, and pelvis. She panted heavily as sweat started to form on her fame, but the Dragon Slayer didn't let her have any rest as he growled like a Dragon. Her walls were gripping him tight enough, but as she orgasmed again, it gripped him to the point where he felt some pain. He grabbed her waist and bounced her up and down on him, loving her screams of rupture.

Mirajane had always dreamed of doing those act with Natsu since she turned fifteen. However, none of her wildest fantasies come close to what she was experiencing now. She was completely filled and. Not even an inch of her womanhood wasn't spared from Natsu's womb-wrecker. Her tongue poked out from her teeth, her hair shook and danced as her head flung in all directions, her toes curled as she approached the forth orgasm. Her arms wrapped tightly around Natsu's back, and her hands came up and traced along Natsu's back, fingernails gliding and tracing tiny thin red lines.

Natsu began to drag himself back and lifted Mira by the waist. The feeling of his grith along her walls was was enough to make Mirajane moan in pleasure and she gripped him, trying to make him stay there. Natsu, however, did not extract himself all the way; his tip stayed nestled at her entrance, with a brutal thrust upwards, he shoved nine inches of his cock inside again, eliciting a scream of pleasure. Even though she was crying and screaming right next to his enhanced ears, he didn't feel pain but took pleasure in her loud voice. Proud he could make those strong willed women scream.

Mirajane was becoming a sweaty mess, she gave quaking gasp after another as Natsu had yet to cum or even break à single bead of sweat. His stamina was superior to all the mages in Magnolia, and she wouldn't be surprised if it surpassed all of Fiore's mages. Mirajane licked her lips sensually even in her daze as she realized that she got herself a powerful mage with the hardest of muscles and the biggest of cocks. Natsu howled as she clamped deliciously around him as a meaty vice, he moved his hips up furiously, wanting to give the woman another mind blowing orgasm.

Mirajane's lips broke into a lustful smile as her sweet spot was hit repeatedly, "There..! Harder! Harder! Fuck me like the beast you are, Natsu-kun!" she cried, going crazy with the relentless thrusting of her Dragon Slayer of a lover sent bolts of unimaginable pleasure through her brain. Natsu roared in response as he increased his pace, enjoying his cock wrapped in a velvety vice that was both hot and tight. The couch they were in were creaking from the non-stop movements and Natsu knew that it won't last long before collapsing. Mirajane didn't seem to mind it as she was too busy wailing in pleasure.

Getting tired with the position, Natsu turned Mirajane around so her back was facing him. However, he did it without extracting his pole from her. This brought a shuddering yell of pleasure when she felt herself turn around on the cock within her. He then proceeded to turn Mirajane to her side, propping her right leg with his left hand as he supported himself with his right. The Demon was about to fell off the couch, but she turned slightly and grabbed on Natsu's forearm to balance herself. Natsu resumed his frantic thrusting, rocking her body back and forth, causing her breasts to bounce freely, "You're so tight, Mira!" he growled, reaching for his hand to squeeze her breast. Taking a turn from one to another.

Mirajane shouted out as she felt another orgasm on the way as Natsu mercilessly plagued her. Natsu seemed to catch on if the quivering and quaking gasps she let out were any indication. He wanted to help her and his hand come down from supporting her leg in the air -which made her pussy tighter as her legs closed- and brought it between her thick thighs. Searching for something, he finally found it and softly pinched it, getting a cry from her. It was her swollen and sensitive clitoris. It instantly brought Mirajane to edge as she gasped out, "I'm.. Ahhn! Cumming! Ahhhh!" her juices leaked again and coated her thighs in them. Still panting and sweating, Mirajane turned her head to lustfully kiss him. As she pulled back, she gasped ou, "Natsu-kun... Please give me more!" Natsu smirked, it was really just like Gildarts described it.

Sex was awesome!

* * *

It was well past midnight, the darkness was almost absolute, only a smattering of luminous stars and moon scatter the heavens. However, inside the Strauss siblings home. Moans, grunts, and cries of ecstasy continued to echo throughout the entire House and out. The couple had found themselves inside Mirajane's room, still having mind-blowing Sex with each other. They couldn't stop, after awakening to such pleasure, Mirajane wanted more of it. She wanted to explore more pleasure with Natsu.

"Fuck! Ahh! It feels so good!" she screamed to the Heavens as she was mercilessly plowed from behind. She was bent over in the bed, her face facing the wall. Her hands splayed all over her bed. She had one eye closed, and her tongue darting slightly out her mouth, the busty Take Over wizard took in those wondrous sensations of Natsu taking her from behind, said Dragon Slayer behind her grunt loudly as he swung his hips forward, burying his entire length into the Majin, which pierced through her cervix and made her cum continuously.

Mirajane wailed as her hands found something to grab on. She almost tore the mattress underneath her when she clawed the sheets. Her left hand also held onto the fabrics of the cot. She had long since lost count of how many orgasms she had, she stopped at the tenth orgasm. Her eyes widened again as she felt another one approaching, the cock hammering at her didn't give her any rest nor mercy, "Ohhh! Ahhn! Nat-! Ahhhh!" this was bad, she could barely form two proper words from the unimaginable pleasure she felt, "AHhhhhhh!" she let out a high scream as she cum again, spraying it on the mattress below her.

His hands on the curves of her hips, the Dragon Slayer kept up the considerably fierce pace of his thrusts, taking pleasure in giving what he has, the position he was in was one of his favorite, it made him able to slam himself balls deep into the women he pounded. His body had a sheen layer of sweat on it, but it did mean little to him. If he wanted, he could go all night, until the morning of doing those activities. From earlier, he only come one time which he flooded Mirajane's depth with it, and he still had a lot more to go. He hissed in pleasure and slight pain as her inner muscles sharply contracted around his cock, he could only wonder how the hell she could stay this tight even after taking him for hours.

However, the thought didn't bother him much. In fact, he was Happy about it. Having this pussy this tight was always a good thing. He reached forward, so his front was against her back. His hands gripped her bouncing breasts. He squeezed them rather painfully, eliciting a cry from Mirajane. His pumping cock continued to grind against her sensitive insides, intent on fucking to an orgasmic coma of bliss. He then brought one of his hands between her legs, where his cock kept disappearing and appearing inside her pussy. He ignited his thumb and index fingers in flames and rubbed her clitoris, and as expected, Mirajane wailed appreciatively when his fingers rolled onto her clitoris.

"Natsu-kun! More! Harder! Faster!" Mira cried after finding her voice, as she swung her hips back to meet his thrusts. The pink haired man practically enjoyed the sight of her, from this position. Her long locks of ivory hair had spread out evenly all over her back. Looking right down, he could see the sight of her butt rippling as his pelvis made contact into it. Large and round ass. And Finally, there was the sight of his swollen length being pumped in and out of her tight channel. Her large peaks swayed back and forth with such force from the power of his thrusts and the wet smack of skin slapping skin continued to echo throughout the room. Natsu removed his hands from her breasts and clit and dug his fingers into the supple flesh of her ass cheeks.

Mirajane cried again in pleasure as Natsu suddenly slammed both his palms in her ass, the pain mixed with pleasure brought her to new heights as she squirted around the shaft inside her. She barely got time to recover as she felt Natsu spread her ass cheeks apart. Eyes widened in fear and a bit of excitement as the only part of her mind that remained intact realized that he wanted to try anal Sex. It was impossible! He was too big to fit in that hole! She would be split apart! Her pussy was already being destroyed as it was.

"Natsu-kun, not the-Ahhhhhhhh!" Mirajane cut herself off as she cried out when she felt a burning finger slid inside her unused hole. She never knew such an act would ever make a woman almost release. The feeling of both his finger pumping inside her asshole while he reshaped her pussy made her reach another powerful orgasm. Mirajane's arms collapsed, as she propped herself on her elbows from Natsu's relentless thrusting. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and her eyes almost rolled all the way up to her head. Natsu's right hand on her left breasts pinched her hardened nipple, tugging it as far as her breasts would allow while his left focused on her asshole. He then dragged his tongue along the nape of her neck until he landed on Mirajane's ear, nipping it which made the woman moan.

"Damn! You're so tight, Mira! I'm cumming!" Natsu's animalistic grunts overpowered her screams as his release reared its head. He wanted his release to be with her and increased his speed until his hips become a blur. Screams and cries filled the room as Mirajane was fucked so hard that the bed was creaked from the force of the pounding, it was slamming against the wall with such a force that she thought the wall will be destroyed. Mirajane was sure that she will have many bruises on her ass from his piston-like movements. Natsu would pull out completely, leaving only the tip inside before shoving it back inside with an earth shattering force.

The Majin felt her orgasm coming closer and closed her eyes. Natsu, on the other hand, grunted as he felt his balls contract signaling his approaching climax and how pleasurable it was to have the woman's walls squeeze him for all he was worth, "Oh, God! NATSU-KUN!" Mirajane screamed, as she tossed her head around, feeling the intensity of the warming sensation overcoming every single bit of her. "I'M CUMMING!" she cried, gripped the sheets tightly as she buried her face into the pillow. She used her last bit of strength and bucked her hips back against his. Natsu snarled loudly, the amount of burning pleasure was way too much for him to handle, and how her inner muscles contracting more tightly around his phallus like a vice grip made him roar and burry his whole length as deep as it could go and climaxed, his finger in her asshole reaching as far it could go and the hand squeezed her breast roughly, making the flesh spill out from between his fingers. Mirajane reached her peak too and sweet nectar gushed out of her abused hole, coating his hardened cock, and making a small puddle on the sheets.

Natsu's seed flew into her womb, filling her to the birms. Mirajane could feel the rushing warmth of his burning fluids that flooded into her awaiting womb, during her ground-shattering orgasm, pooling gently within her abdomen as they continued to buck their hips against each other fiercely. Finally stopping, the couple stayed in their position. Still connected. Mirajane was breathing heavily, barely able to form words. Natsu carefully slid out of her abused hole, his still hard cock wet from their mixture of cum. His finger followed, and with the only thing to keep her up removed, Mirajane collapsed on her stomach, breathing heavily, feeling sore all over. Natsu smirked and flipped her on her back.

Their faces mere inches apart, the Dragon Slayer smirked at his lover, While Mirajane looked at him with half opened eyes, but still filled with passion and love. Their passion still not having been extinguished despite making love for some hours

Natsu rolled over onto his side beside his girl, his muscular arms pulling her against him before she could even think of trying to climb, "Now, _**THAT** _ why you shouldn't tease a Dragon!" he growled at her as he kissed her on the lips. His words only brought a smile from Mirajane. She couldn't talk yet, but she won't stop teasing and taunting. Her lips were made for teasing! Besides, if her teasing brought this much pleasure to her, why would she stop it? With a smirk that made Natsu raise an eyebrow, the beautiful Majin gently reached one outstretched hand down, and with his eyes now so focused on her they didn't even blink, deftly scooped up one of her large breasts, her fingers sinking into the firm melon as she lifted it to her parted red lips. Natsu growled in mock annoyance as he watched the ivory haired Goddess slowly suck that one hardened nipple into her mouth, before releasing it with a loud _Pop!_

"You damn woman. You never learn, do you?" he asked as he squeezed her. Mirajane just smiled up at him, "Well, if that is the case, I will just have to start all over, huh?" he asked with a smirk, enjoying her sparkled eyes at the prospect of doing it again, "Rest for a little bit before I rock your world again, Mirajane!" he spoke as he brought her head to his chest and rested. Something caught his attention in the room they were in. He expected Mirajane's room to be at least more... Girly. However, he was seeing a poster of freakishly muscular guys and some weights for training. His furrowed his eyebrow in confusion before turning to his lover.

"Mira-chan, is this really your room?"

Mirajane looked around and Natsu was surprised to see her sweat drop, "I….It's Elfman's…" she finally spoke after recovering her ability to talk.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….."

"Well, shit."

*Elsewhere*

Within Natsu's body, in what looked like a volcanic region, resided a great Dragon. He was a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority was covered with dark, red scales. his lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, was beige in color. he also had noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back had numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. He had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. He also sported very sharp canine teeth, and had claws with long, sharp, red nails. Additionally, He has four legs.

He was the Flames Dragon King, Igneel. Also the foster father of Natsu Dragneel.

"Damn kul.. " his voice rumbled as his nostrils flared out a stream of fire. He was finally seeing the flaws in their plans of Sealing themselves in Dragon Slayers' bodies. He doubted that the other Dragons had the same problem as his. All the thing he was watching Natsu doing with those female humans. All the nasty things he was telling them and doing to them.

"Who the hell get this idea of Sealing anyway?" he asked in slight displeasure as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the lustful sounds he was hearing from the outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the end of this chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! And please tell me your opinions on this lemon!  
**

 **By the way, next week I have a damn exam. So, I apologize because I won't be able to post a new chapter. I need to study a little, :(**

 **However, I will definitely post a new chapter after two weeks from now! Please, be patient**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	21. The Truth!

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you have had so far a great day!**

 **This is a new update from me! And it's the first chapter of the new year!**

 **By the way, I know it's a bit late, but I wish you all a Happy New Year with the hope that you all will have many blessings in the year to come!**

 **Lastly, I asked a dear friend of Mine to draw a something for me. It's Natsu's Blaze Dragon King Mode! Those are the links for it!**

 **Natsu's Blaze Dragon King Mode (Remove the spaces)**

 **adf . ly / 1hiF9C**

 **adf . ly / 1hiEeT** **(Colored)**

 **The Art Done by: Said The Bird!**

 **You will also find the Link in my profile! Please check it out and tell me your thoughts on it! If the links don't work, Inform me on a review.**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Beta Read By: McNova.**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

 ***Two Weeks after Phantom Lord's Defeat***

* * *

"Everyone!" Lisanna's sweet voice got all of the Mage's attention as stood behind a makeshift bar, "You can all take jobs again starting today!" she announced, spreading her arms wide as a brilliant smile appeared on her face, "It's just a temporary counter, but do all the jobs you can!" as she finished, several loud cheers were heard before almost a dozen Fairy Tail mages rushed the request board; crowding around it to find a suitable job, "My, my they sure are eager."

"What's with them?" Lucy asked in confusion as she watched as every mage ran to the Job board to pick up a job, she sat on a chair in front of Lisanna with Mirajane beside her, crossing her legs while smirking, "Usually they're just hanging around not taking any jobs." Lisanna giggled at her statement.

"Who knows what is going on inside the minds of those idiots," Mirajane spoke with a grin. Lisanna didn't know why, but her sister was in a _very_ good mood these past days. She swore she was glowing. The youngest Strauss didn't have a clue on what happened a week ago when she and Elfman went to a mission, but one thing she was sure about and it was that Natsu was the reason behind her older sister's change of attitude.

"Right..." Lucy sweat dropped as she heard Mirajane's response, "Oh, yeah, I haven't seen Loke around lately..." she said, looking around.

"I see you've finally fallen for Loke's magic touch then, Lucy..." Lisanna teased with a small smile. Her teasing part taking control.

"Oh, how troublesome. I thought you'd be immune to that idiot's advances, but I was wrong." Mirajane followed with a demonic smirk, enjoying the sight of the blonde blushing.

"That's not true!"

"Oh? Then maybe you have fallen for Natsu-kun's _Draconic_ touch." Lisanna said and fought the urge to smirk as she saw the crimson blush that covered the blonde's cheeks, "I heard some rumors that you've been _training_ with him lately" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the blonde. The She-demon giggled slightly at the antics of her baby sister.

Of course, the poor blonde had completely misunderstood the Take Over Wizard. Her imagination began to run wild with images of her and the Dragon Slayer doing indecent things instead of training, "NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE WERE DOING!" she shouted, waving her arms in denial. Her face couldn't get any redder at this point. It was so red that it put a certain Knight's hair to shame.

"Oh? Who said anything about that?" Lisanna asked with a grin, "You're such a naughty girl for thinking such things!" Mirajane laughed uproariously as she saw the blonde's face turn an unearthly shade of red.

"SHUT UP!"

"Heheheh! I'm just teasing you!" the white-haired beauty said as she slapped the blonde on the back. Lucy grumbled, her face still red from the teasing.

"Hmmm~! Who knows? Maybe you'd love _that_ sort of training with Natsu-kun!" Mirajane followed her sister and teased the blonde. She knew from her _experience_ that any woman will really love doing that kind of training with the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"NO!"

"Oh, by the way, how is the training going with Natsu-kun?" Mirajane asked the blonde in curiosity. She, like the others, was surprised that such a powerful Mage like Natsu had taken Lucy under his wing and was training her. She could only wonder what he saw in her.

Lucy's face turned blue and several beads of sweat rolled down on her face as she remembered the 'Hell' Natsu had put her through the past week. She clutched her head with her hands and shouted, "That man is the DEVIL!"

Both ivory-haired women looked at her in surprise before bursting out laughing, "Heheheh! Must have been a great time!" Mirajane cried in laughter, feeling her sides about to spill out from how hard she was laughing. Lucy continuously cried anime tears as she hugged herself, muttering things about 'pink-haired Devils from Hell'. Lisanna giggled as she cleaned a mug, it was so much fun teasing the blonde.

"Oh, by the way, weren't your Spirits angry? About you dropping your keys?" The youngest Strauss questioned

"Oh, it wasn't enough for them to be that mad about..." She let out a nervous laugh as she remembered Aquarius'... Punishment for her.

 _I told you not to drop it, Girl!_

"Just remembering makes my butt sting..." Lucy cried as she massaged her butt that suddenly got a red glow to it.

"Ara, Ara..." Lisanna smiled in sympathy. Mirajane chuckled, this girl was proving to be more and more fun with each passing day. She could almost trade her fights against Erza with teasing the blonde.

"Shall I chill it for you?" Gray suddenly spoke as he coated his hands in ice.

"I don't need innuendo-style sexual harassment," Lucy mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Lucy, let me see your bright red butt!" Happy and Mirajane exclaimed as they covered their mouths with their hands, trying poorly to cancel their snickering.

"And no overt sexual harassment either!"

"I wonder what she will look like if I make it sting even more?" Natsu wondered out loud as he ignited his hand in flames, his expression was a perfect imitation of a Devil, completely stunning the Blonde.

"I'm also curious at how it will look like." Seilah joined them and spoke with a calm expression.

"Are you two Devils?!" Lucy screamed in shock at his words.

Natsu chuckled at her before he felt a pair of extremely large breasts pressing against his back. He turned his head and was met the beautiful face of Cana. She had a sultry smile on her face as she pressed her body more against his, "You left me all alone, Natsu~! I was so lonely!"

The Dragon Slayer couldn't resist the face she was making, "Errr I'm sorry, Cana. I will make it up to you. Let's have a drink. I actually brought you an extremely expensive wine." he smirked as he saw her eyes sparkle at the word wine and requiped a bottle of wine, causing Cana's eyes to shine, "Well, come on. You can join us, Lucy, Seilah." he said as he took Cana to the bar.

They laughed and chatted together for some time, with Mirajane and Lisanna joining them, "So the fish lady flogged you in the ass?!" Cana asked in shock. She could only wince as she imagined the state of the young Blonde's butt.

"Don't remind me 'sniff'..." Lucy sniffed as she reached down to caress her butt.

"I told her I would chill it for her, but she refused," Gray told them with a smirk. Unconsciously taking off his pants.

"I told you I don't need your innuendo-style sexual harassment!" the blonde screamed as the others laughed

"And where are your clothes, Gray?" Cana asked as she took a gulp of the fine wine Natsu got for her. It was great!

Gray looked down, "Gahh! When did this happen!" he shouted in shock.

"Hahaha! Even your clothes don't want to be around you!" Mirajane laughed, getting a giggle from her little sister.

"Shut up!"

"Natsu-sama, does that mean Gray-san is so weak that even his clothes don't want to be around him?" Seilah asked, eliciting a shocked gasp from the Ice Wizard while the others looked at her in silence for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter, even Lucy laughed a little, enraging the Ice Mage even further.

"Not you too, Seilah!" Gray screamed as his face turned slightly red from the teasing.

"You hit the nail on the head, Seilah!" Natsu roared in laughter, enjoying the frustrated look on Gray's face, "By the way, where is Ur, stripper?"

Gray's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "She is actually at Porlyusica's home."

"Huh? She is still recovering?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Physically, she's fine. But her Magical Power had drastically decreased over the years. Add to that her missing leg. Porlyusica wanted her to get used to the prosthetic one she gave her." Gray explained as they listened attentively.

"It has to be expected. After all, she sealed that Akuma for ten years. She won't be at full strength in just some days." Natsu concluded before a bead of sweat ran down his face as he noticed them looking at him, "What?"

"Never thought I would hear you say something smart," Gray spoke finally with a smirk, feeling like it was his revenge for earlier.

"Shut up!"

"HAHAHAHA!" They laughed at him as he grumbled about 'traitors'. His right hand suddenly blurred and suddenly a barrel was in his hand. Lucy jumped at the unexpected action, but her eyes bugged out when Natsu, without looking smashed the barrel in Gray's face, knocking him back, a victorious smile coming to his lips.

"Try saying that again!" Lucy and the others looked at the center of the Guild and saw Erza standing with an angry look on her face, looking at Laxus, who was sitting at a table with his legs crossed. He had a smug and mocking smirk on his face that Lucy -And even the others- didn't like a bit.

Laxus smirked darkly and put his palm under his chin, causing Natsu to frown, "This time I'll tell you straight out." He spoke as a shadow covered his face, scaring a few, "We don't need weaklings in this guild!" he announced before turning his head to Jet and Droy, who were behind him. Their bodies covered in bandages from the injuries Gajeel inflicted to them, "You guys are pitiful. Getting humiliated by Phantom like that! HAHAHAHAHAH!" he finished, letting a loud laugh. He stopped abruptly and looked at them in confusion, "Oh, wait! I don't even know your names!" he laughed again, causing the two to drop their heads in shame. Erza shook in anger at his words and Mirajane glared at him in hatred, wanting nothing more than tear him apart.

"Tch, that dick has been back five minutes and he's already mouthing off everyone," Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tch!" Cana scoffed at the sound of the Lightning's Mage voice. Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder, but his attention was completely on Laxus, though.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He knew that Laxus was cruel and arrogant, but this was new. He seemed more sadistic than usual. Add to that the dark aura he was emitting. It was filled with hatred and dark Intent. Something he never believed would exist in someone who was related to Master Makarov. Seilah stepped beside her Master and whispered to him.

"Natsu-sama, shall I end his tale in the most painful of epilogues?" Seilah asked permission, bowing her head slightly.

The Dragon Slayer shook his head at her, "No. Let us just watch. There is something strange about him." he told the busty Etherious. She nodded her head at him and moved her eyes to the Red-head and the Lightning Mage.

"And you there, the main culprit! The weakling Celestial Spirit Bitch...It was your fault!" he shouted at her, Lightning sparkling around his form as he stood up from his seat. Lucy gritted her teeth in anger at the weakling part, but she couldn't act on it. Both because he was right about her being the fault and because he was clearly stronger than her.

"Laxus That's enough!" Erza shouted at him. She was quickly losing herself to anger.

"No one has been talking about who is to blame for it! Besides, you have no right to say anything when you didn't even help us fight!" Mira shouted angrily at him. How dare this prick blame their Nakama?!

"That's right! That had nothing to do with me! However, I can't stand these weaklings around here! Especially that Bitch!" Laxus shouted in anger. His eyes turned purple for a split second, something that only Natsu noticed. Master Makarov's grandson disappeared in a flash of Lightning and appeared in front of a shocked Lucy and Lisanna. He completely ignored Lisanna though and just focused on the Celestial Spirit Wizard. His large form hovering over her. He held up his hand and clenched it into a tight fist. It was then coated it with Lightning. Lucy closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her head in attempt to protect herself.

"Laxus, stop it!" Mirajane shouted as she ran up to them. She never expected this from Laxus. Sure he hated the weaklings -which she herself wasn't fond of- but it shouldn't go to this extent.

"Damn it!" Erza cursed as she requiped a sword in hand. However, several beads of sweat ran down her face as she realized that she won't make in time.

"Go to hell, weakling!" Laxus shouted as he brought his fist down on Lucy.

Just mere inches from her, however, it was completely stopped. The Lightning in it was nullified. His eyes grow wide as he saw a hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him. He didn't get much time to see his assaulter as he was sent flying, smashing into tables. He placed his hands on the floor, trying to slow himself, his fingers created large drag marks until he stopped. He looked up and hissed in anger, "Natsu..."

Said Dragon Slayer was glaring at him. His hands clenched into tight fists by his sides. Natsu was confused and angry at what transpired, it was intriguing. When did Laxus become this cruel? Okay, that at least was understandable. However, what was confusing him was; when did Laxus' Magical Power become this massive? With his senses, he could clearly feel the amounts of Magic from people and Laxus' was just...Astonishing.

Something was seriously off...

"You little punk! How dare you!" Laxus glared at Natsu and his magic skyrocketed, stunning some.

"You're not going to hurt any of _our_ guild members Laxus." Natsu returned the glare with his own. His immense magical power surging from him, making the others uneasy.

Laxus gritted his teeth in anger and tried to take a step forward, intending to destroy the Fire Dragon Slayer, but a voice stopped him.

 ** _Stop..._**

Laxus cringed at the pain he felt in his head. He didn't know whose voice it was, but he felt some strong magic entering his body. Natsu noticed the movements and the change of Magic and was confused. The voice Laxus heard in his head was the cause of the pain he felt then spoke once again.

 _ **The time to confront him is not now...**_

Laxus put a hand on his head, clutching it as he felt the pain intensify.

 _ **The time for you two to confront each other is soon...until then...continue with your plan of taking over Fairy Tail...**_

The pain Laxus felt slowly went away as the voice didn't appear again. He put his hand down and looked back at the Guild, his expression becoming cocky, "Just you wait, Natsu! When I inherit the Guild, I'll get rid of all the weaklings. As well as anyone who stands against me!" He announced, smirking evilly, "I will make the ultimate Guild! The strongest Guild in history that no one can look down upon!" he finished, turning away. He walked a few steps before disappearing in a flash of Lightning.

Natsu was about to begin to chase him and see what was happening with Laxus, but he was slightly shocked when he couldn't even detect the scent of Laxus. How was this possible? Usually, when he wanted to track Laxus, he could do that by just his sense of smell. However, now he couldn't even detect a single trace of it, 'Damn it! What the fuck is going on?!"

"What just happened?"

"That's new!"

"Laxus never behaved like that before!"

As the Guild muttered between themselves, Lucy huffed before sitting on the chair again, "Inherit? What nonsense is he talking about?" she asked Lisanna, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not nonsense," Lisanna replied to her, causing Lucy's head to snap at her. Her expression filled with confusion, "Laxus is the Master's grandson, you see."

"EHHHH?!" Lucy shot from her seat in slight shock. The kind old man -Although perverted- had such a cruel Grandson?! How was that even possible?!

"Yes. So when Master retires, the chances that Laxus becomes the next Master are quite high." Lisanna explained with a nervous smile. She was hoping that it wouldn't happen.

"B-But...I'd be against someone becoming the Master who thinks that way about his allies." Lucy sighed. The Guild will be screwed if someone like that takes the Master position. What will happen to her?! Would she become homeless?! No! A cute girl like her wouldn't be able to survive!

"The rumor says is that's why he hasn't been able to retire." The Take Over Mage informed, "However, Master Makarov also sees Natsu-kun as a candidate for the Master position."

"EHHHH?! Really?!" Lucy asked, shocked. She looked at the Flame Dragon Slayer -who was still standing looking at the spot where Laxus was- with wide eyes.

"Yes. But when Master asked him if he wanted to, he..." The petite girl paused slightly as a sweat drop grew on the back of her head.

"What?"

"Well, he said 'HAHAHAHA! Me, Master?! No way in hell! I'm too lazy! Besides, I want to see you tortured more HAHAHA!' before taking a mission." Lisanna said as she tried to mimic the Dragon Slayer.

"S-seriously…?" Lucy's jaw dropped in shock.

"Y-yeah, after that, Master Makarov burst into tears, it took us hours and almost all our sake to calm him down," Lisanna added, causing the busty blonde to sweat drop, from what she saw, the old man _really_ could do that.

"That jerk!" Mirajane hissed in anger as she clenched her fists.

"Enough Mira. You will just tire yourself out dealing with him." Natsu told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Thankfully, Mirajane calmed down a little.

"He's right. Anyway, what do you think? Want to go on a job?" Erza asked him with a joyous expression on her face that Natsu found irresistibly cute.

Natsu looked at her for a few seconds, causing her to become nervous. He suddenly hugged her and rubbed his cheek against hers, "Erza! You're so frickin' cute!" he exclaimed.

Erza's eyes grew wide, resembling those of a cat, "W-W-What are you doing?!" she squeaked as Natsu continued to hug her, much to the others' amusement and her embarrassment.

"I didn't know you wanted to go with me on a job that badly!"

"I-I-I meant together with Gray, Lucy, and Seilah!" Erza shouted at him, desperate for him to let her go. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of him hugging her, she couldn't let the people in the Guild see her embarrassed side! At the mention of their names, Gray and Lucy jumped, Seilah was calm as ever while Mirajane's eye twitched in annoyance, how dare that ginger head forget her name?!

"Gray, your clothes..." Lisanna reminded, causing the Ice Mage to jump.

Erza coughed in her fist after Natsu broke the hug, "I have a sense that we've been together ever since the Eisenwald incident." she explained and Natsu sweat dropped at her words. A sense?

" _Now_ , you got a 'sense' like that?" Wakaba asked from his seat.

"We all thought it was pretty obvious...Wait! She never stopped to think about it herself?" Macao followed.

"That's Erza for you." Cana chuckled.

"Let's form a Team now. With the five of us. Or six, if you count Happy." She announced, smirking as she saw Mirajane look pissed as she didn't mention her name.

Mirajane's eyebrow twitched again. That red haired bitch was doing it on purpose.

"Well, I don't really mind it," Natsu responded.

"Looks like Fairy Tail's strongest Team is official now," Cana said as she nursed her drink.

"Good for them," Macao smirked.

"And wait, Lucy's the strongest?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

"Hey!"

"Is that okay with you, Seilah?" Natsu asked, to which the busty Etherious nodded her head with a small smile, telling him that she will go wherever he went, "What about you, Cana? Wanna join us?"

"No. Going on missions with those two is bad for my health," Cana said, causing him to sweat drop.

"What about Alcohol? Isn't it bad for your health?" he asked, still sweat dropping, but he got no answer as the Lush hugged the bottle he brought her.

"W-With _him_?" Gray asked as he looked at Natsu, who poker-faced at him.

"Got a problem?" Erza asked with a glare, scaring the shit out of the Ice Wizard.

"No, never happier!"

"Let's hurry and do a job. We'll take down the gang of thieves in the west outskirts of Magnolia that has been robbing the Town of..."

"Damn you ginger Head! How dare you forget my name?!" Mirajane finally snapped as she roared at the Red-head. She was a goddamn S-Class Mage for fuck sake!

Erza looked at her in confusion, "What? You actually can fight?" she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes had an evil glint in them.

"That's it!" Mirajane yelled and threw a table at Erza, starting another guild-wide brawl. Natsu sweat-dropped at the two girls fighting and screaming in the background and trying to tear each other cheeks and hair like children.

"KYAAA! My hair!" Lucy cried as she found her hair burning. Lisanna ran after her, trying to put out the Flames.

"I wonder if your story will end with you becoming bald."

"Who's the bastard that stole my underwear?!"

* * *

 ***Sometime Later***

* * *

"Man, those guys are such weaklings..." Natsu spoke in annoyance as he slammed someone's head into a wall, almost breaking his skull. He and his Team, consisting of Lucy, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Seilah and Happy, were inside a Guildhall that was filled with unconscious Wizards.

"Don't go robbin' people when you're such weaklings!" Gray told them as stomped his foot one of the beaten mage's face. Seriously, how could this gang be so weak? He questioned in his mind as he continued to stomp on the guy's face, ignoring his pained groans.

"You humans do not have even a decent prologue. Therefore, you cannot even write the boring story of humans." Seilah sighed as she opened a book, she sat on the body of an unconscious Wizard. One of many that she pulverized easily.

"You think you will get away with doing this to us?" one of the mages asked weakly as he attempted to stand up.

"Master Devon won't stand for it!" another nameless Wizard added.

"Oh? I'm shaking in my boots!" Natsu cried in mock fear as he held his cheeks with both hands. This got him glares from the downed mages and smirks from both Gray and Happy.

"If you lay a finger on Natsu-sama, then you will suffer my wrath." Seilah's cold voice made both idiots tremble in fear.

"Besides, we beat that guy a while ago!" Happy chirped as he flew around them, humiliating them even further.

"We've finished up over here as well," Mirajane called out from up the stairs. The white-haired beauty stood tall and strong, hovering over a mountain of mages. Erza was behind her, in her usual armor. She placed her hands on her hips as she watched their handiwork.

"That's our Erza and Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed with a grin. The cute girl was also improving to the point where she beat up many of the Dark Guild's Wizards with her fists instead of using her spirit. It was all Thanks to the vigorous training Natsu put her through for in the previous week.

Erza and Mirajane saw two mages trying to escape from the corner of their eyes and in a split second, they were in front of the now terrified mages. Their eyes glowed menacingly before they proceeded to 'Punish' them, "Looks like you haven't had enough punishment yet..." Erza said as she stomped on the guy's butt, which he enjoyed much to the redhead's disgust. Mirajane, on the other hand, was actually spanking the guy that tried to escape her.

 _'They are Insane!'_ Lucy thought with a sweat drop on the back of her head. She almost jumped in shock when a light shone in front of her and from it appeared Taurus with hearts in his eyes.

"Erza-sama! Mirajane-sama! Please punish me as well!" he shouted as he danced around.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Lucy shouted in shock as her eyes bugged out of her head, "Return! Forced Gate Closure!" with her command, the perverted bull vanished without a trace.

"Man, never thought I would see a perverted cow!" Gray exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"He is not a Cow! It's a Bull!" Happy corrected the Ice Mage.

"A perverted Bull to be more precise," Natsu added with a poker face.

"Natsu-sama, why is there a Bull wearing only panties?" Seilah questioned her beloved Master. Natsu looked at her in silence before he laughed, telling her she was really funny.

"That took less time than I thought," Erza commented with a smile as they made their way out of the ruined Guildhall.

"They were weaklings..." Gray shrugged his shoulders. Natsu smirked as he spotted Juvia squealing at the sight of Gray. Those two were just hopeless.

"Tch, I barely had a chance to really let loose." The She-devil said with a scowl on her face. She was hoping for a more great challenge. Now, she was all frustrated! A lightbulb appeared above her head as she thought of the way she could relieve her frustration. She looked into Natsu's eyes and licked her lips, a gesture that Natsu caught and flinched in nervousness. He got the message. She was implying about all Naughty stuff she will be doing with him later on and he found himself both nervous and excited. Seilah caught the exchange and felt a small pang of jealousy. She won't let that White-haired harlot take her Natsu-sama away from her!

 _'I think you had plenty of time to let loose.'_ Lucy thought with a sweat drop, gazing at the collapsing building around them.

"Lucy, check out this jewel!" Happy chirped as he showed the blonde a Diamond, which freaked out the Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"Hey! You can't just go taking that!"

Her shout was ignored by the cat as he glanced ahead, "Huh? Isn't that Loke over there?" he asked, pointing at the orange-haired man in the distance.

"Oh?" Loke looked quite surprised to see the Team in that place.

"What a coincidence," Gray commented with a grin.

"You had a job around here?" Mirajane asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You too?" Loke responded before he violently flinched as he caught the sight of Lucy, "Lucy?!"

"Oh, Hello..."

The blonde girl was caught off guard when the Orange-haired abruptly turned around and dashed off, "Sorry! I'm in the middle of a job!"

Lucy stood there with a gloomy aura around her, she wasn't that bad, right? "What is _with_ him?!"

"What did you do to him?" Gray asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Juvia, who was behind a rock cried anime tears, "Gray-sama is talking to Love Rival! Juvia's heart is in pieces!"

"Lucy, you're mean as ever." Natsu told her with a poker face, "He is so totally avoiding you!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Now then, Shall we go back?" Erza asked as they stood on a cliff, looking down the ruined Guildhall they just destroyed.

"Hey, since we actually finished a job early for once, why don't we head to a Spa and take it easy?" Lucy suggested.

"Lucy..." Erza started, causing Lucy to freak out and Gray to turn blue in the face, "That's a nice idea." Lucy sighed in relief at the words.

"Oh? A bath sounds great. Right, Seilah-chan?" Mirajane asked with a smirk, which Seilah returned, surprising them slightly.

* * *

 ***Later That Night in Hosenka"**

* * *

Lucy let out a content sigh, as she let the hot spring's warm water washed over her. The busty blonde leaned her head against the stones behind her and closed her eyes. As she enjoyed the relaxing water, her mind drifted to Loke. "And besides, what's with Loke, anyway? He's been acting so strange lately."

"Nice moon." Lucy cracked an eye open and glanced at Erza who stood up from the water, "And a nice bath, as well." she finished, stunning Lucy as she saw her in her Armor.

"In your Armor and all?!" Lucy shouted with bulging eyes.

"I feel more at ease like this," Erza responded, it was the truth. She only felt safe with her Armor or with Natsu.

"But, doesn't it feel kind of gross?" the busty blonde wondered. She couldn't imagine how someone can take a bath with their Armor on...

"….Honestly, yes it does." Erza finally decided after a slight pause, "Coming to a spa such as this really does merit complete relaxation, I agree." she finished with a stern expression on her face, causing Lucy to sweat drop.

"Yet your words are as stiff as ever..." Lucy spoke nervously before gasping as Erza requiped out off her clothes, "Wow! You're even amazing when you're naked, Erza!"

"Am I? Then how about I try going around the Guild naked?" Erza suggested with a smile, she wanted a reaction from the blonde and she got it.

"EHHHH?!"

"I'm joking..." Erza quickly said as she saw Lucy freaking out too much.

"Hmph! I guess only a slut like you can go around the Guild naked." Mirajane spoke as she washed her hair, her voluptuous body glistening in water.

Erza's brow twitched in a mixture of anger and annoyance at the remark, "And that's coming from you, huh? Who's the one taking photo shoots with almost nothing to cover themselves?!" she retorted, beginning a fight with the She-demon as they began quarreling once more.

Meanwhile, Lucy was staring in awe at the two beauties. Ignoring their bickering, her eyes were more focused on their _amazing_ bodies, _'Oh Kami…they are so beautiful and sexy! How am I going to match them?!'_ she thought in awe as she took in Erza and Mirajane's incredibly curvy bodies.

"Those two are like children. Even in baths, their tale of fighting is still being written." Lucy turned her head and saw a nude Seilah with her back against the stones.

'W-wow! She's so beautiful!' Lucy thought as her eyes widened. She stared at the most prominent feature of the Etherious, which were her breasts. Lucy knew she had quite the pair, but Seilah's were just insane! They shouldn't be _possible_!

"Hmph! You're just jealous that my breasts are bigger than yours!" Mirajane shouted at the Knight, who fumed.

"What?! You look flat as a broad compared to me!" Erza retorted and soon the two dragged Seilah and Lucy into a contest of who had the bigger chest.

* * *

 ***On the Men's Side***

* * *

"Ahh! Nothing beat a good bath after a successful mission!" Natsu sighed as he let the water sooth his muscles.

"You got something right for once, Flame-brain!" Gray said as he relaxed.

"Blub... Blub….blub…." Happy's voice was muffled by the water.

Natsu liked this, no women to cling to him and no losing control. Just relaxing. He would have preferred the water to be far hotter, but he couldn't really do it since Gray and Happy were with him and he doubted they would leave a single cell behind if he used his magic on the water. But oh well, it was still great. There was no interruption.

"What the hell?! They look even bigger than mine! This can't be!"

"Yours?! Devil slut?! It's more shocking that they seem bigger than mine!"

'Guess not!' Natsu face palmed as he heard Erza and Mirajane's voices, the only thing that separated the men and women's side was a wall.

"Natsu-sama loves them huge, so I'm happy."

"S-Size isn't everything!"

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

 _Boing! Boing!_

"What?! You damn Bitch! Seilah, I understand! But how did you get those breasts, Lucy?!"

"T-they seems highly illogical."

"KYAAA! Stop groping my boobs!"

While the sounds of shouting, splashing and groping were filling the bath, Natsu and Gray were doing their best to keep their hormones under control, but it was futile as the blushes on their faces betrayed their thoughts. Their eyes widened when they heard the women suggest that they find someone to determine who was bigger than the others. Happy giggled at their faces and burst out laughing as the two stood from the water, Natsu quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, while Gray didn't and exited the bath as the sounds of running and commotion echoed from the women's side of the bathhouse.

Soon, screams of women were heard as they saw a nude Gray running away.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"It begins!" Mirajane announced as she held two pillows.

"Aye!" Happy responded as he flew around the room of the Inn with a pillow on his head.

"What's all the racket? I'm sleepy!" Gray grumbled as he lifted his head from the pillow. He was trying to sleep, but Mira's voice interrupted it! Damn it!

"Hmph! Look around you, underpants-man! We're at an Inn! So that's means pillow fights!" Mirajane huffed at the Ice Mage.

"I shall end the tale of this pillow fight," Seilah spoke as numerous pillows floated around her, ready for her command.

"All the pillows of merit in the room are already under my control!" Erza announced as she made her presence known. Under her arms, many pillows were being held. Lucy beside her sweat dropped at the Knight's words.

"O-Of merit?"

"Take this, Tomato Hair!" Mirajane shouted as she threw one pillow at the Knight, who blocked it with her hands. The force behind the throw was strong enough to push her back a few feet back. Lucy jumped in shock at the monstrous strength the white haired beauty had.

"No bad. Now your turn, Diablo Shit!" Erza cried as she throw the pillow with as much force as she could. Mirajane was known for her speed, however, and she demonstrated it by dodging the incoming pillow, which struck the poor Gray, sending him flying out of the bed.

He stood up and fumed, "Why you little..." he hissed before he caught the sight of the numerous pillows that 'Magically appeared in his bed, "Wow! From where all those pillows come from?" He smirked, happy about the turn of events. He didn't notice the blue haired Water Mage behind him, who stole all the pillows of the Inn and waited for the right moments to hand them over to her 'Beloved'.

 _'Juvia is so happy being of help to Gray-sama!'_ the Ex-Phantom Lord's Wizard thought in joy.

Gray gave a battle cry and threw the pillow with all the force his body could muster, it traveled neither toward Erza or Mirajane, which confused them. He smirked as the pillow hit Natsu's head. The Dragon Slayer was currently trying to sleep in a corner as he knew the crazy bastards were going to fight, but even so, they wouldn't let him sleep, _'Must not Fight... must not Fight...must not Fight...'_ he repeated in his mind, but his eager face betrayed his thoughts, _'But it sounds so fun!'_ He sucked on his thumb, trying to remain mature and not... Not join in on the fun.

"Erza, you are next!" Gray shouted again as he throw another pillow at the red haired knight. She smirked and just blocked it with one hand.

"This will be the end of your boring tales!" Seilah spoke as she ordered the pillows to crash into the others. Unfortunately, they all dodged and all the pillows hit Natsu.

"Aghhhhhhhh! You wanna fight?! Well, bring it on! I will take you all on!" Natsu finally snapped and he grabbed many pillows. Soon all the five began fighting, destroying the room they were in.

"HAHAHA!" Lucy laughed as she watched her Nakama fight like children, "All right! Maybe I'll mix it up..." she didn't get to finish as five pillows slammed into her, sending her flying into the night sky, "...Myself!" she screamed as she flew until becoming a twinkle in the sky.

* * *

 ***A small While Later***

* * *

"You guys cannot be human..." Lucy grumbled as she and Natsu walked. After she was KO'd in one hit -or five if you count the number of the monsters that were fighting- she decided to go for a walk. Two guys suddenly appeared before her and they invited her to go with them, which she refused. Soon, she realized she couldn't move. Luckily, Natsu came over and saved her from them.

"You are right, Lucy. We are not humans." Natsu said, getting Lucy's attention, she visibly flinched as she saw his face darken and were those demon horns that appeared on his head?! "We are Demons!"

"IHHHHHH!" Lucy shrieked in fear as tears fell down her face. The look Natsu was giving her was monstrous! Evil!

Natsu couldn't take it as his cheeks puffed out, trying in vain to contain his laughter. However, the urge was too much and he burst out laughing so hard that he felt like his sides were about to spill out.

Lucy looked at Natsu, who was practically rolling on the ground laughing, "Don't do that again! It wasn't funny!" she shouted as she kicked him in the gut.

"Oww! That hurt!" Natsu groaned as he stood up, he wiped his eyes from the tears that gathered from the laughing. He held up his hands as he saw the girl scowling at him, "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry. Its just too much fun messing with you HAHA!" Lucy grumbled to herself before walking again, pouting. Natsu chuckled at the cute expression she was making.

"Thank you again by the way." she suddenly spoke in a soft tone.

"Huh? For what?" Natsu titled his head to the side in confusion.

"For saving me from those guys earlier," Lucy replied before standing on her tip toes and gave a small kiss to his cheek. Natsu looked at her in confusion and she blushed and looked down, embarrassed of what his reaction will be.

"That's what happened?" he asked with a question mark above his head, causing her to face fault in shock.

"You already forgot?!" she shouted with bulging eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! You have such a funny look on your face now! I wish you could see it!" Natsu laughed, annoying her greatly.

"Hmph!" she looked away from him and began walking, but a hand on her wrist stopped her, "EH?" she was shocked when her back was crashed against a tree. She looked up and her cheeks got red from the very small -and sexy- smirk that was on Natsu's face as he looked down at her.

"Don't get mad. I just love ... _Teasing_ you, Lucy..." he whispered to her as he bent down, his hot breath making her shiver with excitement, "What was that kiss for, huh?" he continued speaking in the tone that Mirajane loved so much and judging by the shudders and the intensified blush on her cheeks, she loved it too, "I guess I should _return_ the favor!" he finished and leaned down, his face getting closer to hers. His intentions became clear to the young blonde and she found herself anticipating it. She closed her eyes and waited.

However, what she imagined it to be a soul-searing kiss become a small peck on her right cheek. She opened her brown eyes and looked shocked to see him backing off, "I don't like being in debt of someone." he spoke with that damned smirk. He chuckled at the pout she was giving him and glanced behind to see Plue, "By the way, what kind of Celestial Spirit is that?" he asked the blonde who composed herself and looked at the Spirit.

"Uhhh...I don't really know. Maybe he's a dog! Right, Plue?" she asked the white creature who held up a palm.

"I'm actually a human-pan."

"Oh? ...Huh, wait! You can talk?" Lucy shouted and Natsu chuckled at the comedy in front of him.

"Aye!"

"Aye?!" Lucy repeated. Natsu face palmed at Happy's idiocy.

Happy covered his mouth with his paws as his body trembled, trying his hardest to not laugh, "I am an emissary of the Hero with the Sacred Stone-pun!"

"Eh?" Natsu sweat dropped. The sacred what?

"Yes, yes...Stop this foolishness and come out, Happy" Lucy said as the blue cat appeared from behind the bushes.

"I thought you'd be stupid enough for me to fool you for a week." Happy stated, surprise evident in his tone.

"That's quite a generous guesstimate there..."

"Oh? Lucy is actually a smart girl!" Natsu added with surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the busty blonde angrily screamed. Natsu just chuckled softly at her, "By the way, where are the others?" she asked him and almost regretted it when he smirked evilly.

* * *

 ***At the Room***

* * *

"Monster..." Gray grumbled as he, Erza, Mirajane and even Seilah were sprawled across the room, bruises in their forms, swirls in place of their eyes.

*Back with Natsu and Lucy*

"Let's just say they are sleeping _really_ well!" Natsu chuckled evilly, freaking out the blonde.

 _'Scary...'_ she thought, trembling before something caught her eyes. Looking ahead, she saw Loke dragging the two guys that tried to take her with them by force earlier, "Eh? Loke?"

"Hmm?" Natsu hummed as he looked at the orange-haired man, "Ah! The womanizer. What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Natsu, Lucy!" he said as dropped the two and moved behind a tree, hiding behind it, "I'm sorry."

"For what?!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Loke, who are those two?" Happy asked curiously as he poked one of the man's face with a stick.

"Those two were actually my targets, but I found them unconscious. Was it you who took them out?" he asked them, to which they nodded at. He sighed and reached down and grabbed both unconscious men by their collars. "Thank you. Well, I guess I'll go turn these two in."

"Wait!" Lucy called out, as she grabbed the back of Loke's jacket. "Hey...if you don't mind, could we talk for a bit?" she asked, which shocked Loke.

"Well, if you want to talk to him then let us go." Natsu said, "Happy, you can go back to the room, I will get you some fish later, okay?"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy chirped in delight before he flew away.

"Come on Loke..." Lucy said as she tugged on the man's sleeve, "There's a little bar up ahead."

* * *

 ***Five Minutes Later***

* * *

"H-Hey..." Lucy muttered, glancing at Loke who has seated several seats away from her, "You don't have to sit so far away." she told him as she sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry." Loke almost whispered, as he nervously chuckled. Natsu gave off a chuckle as sat beside Lucy. His eyes sparkled as he gazed at the mountain of food he had ordered. He drooled a bit before he dug in like a beast.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now." Lucy said, swirling around the drink in her hands, "What did Celestial Wizard do to you?" Lucy waited for a response, but after almost a minute she never got one as Loke just looked down, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me...But you know, I am who I am..."

"Yeah...I know that." Loke said as he stared down into his drink, "I'm really sorry...if I've been bothering you, I apologize...You should just forget about me."

"What's up with you?" Lucy asked, quirking an eyebrow at the sad looking man, "It sounds like you're breaking up with your girlfriend, or something." Seeing that Loke wasn't going to say anymore, Lucy sighed and stood up from her seat, "Well whatever. I was just curious...You know, you really are a nice guy!" A small smile spread across Lucy's face as she gazed at Loke. "Besides, no matter what you say, we're still Nakama...Well, I'll just-" Lucy was shocked when Loke reached out and grabbed her hand, "Loke?" even Natsu stopped eating and glanced at him with a brow twitching.

"Please wait." Loke said before he pulled Lucy in for a tight hug, "Lucy..."

"What's wrong Loke?" Lucy asked, shocked when she felt Loke begin to tremble slightly. Natsu didn't really know what happened in his timeline with Loke, but he didn't like what he was seeing.

"I don't have long to live..." Loke said, as he released Lucy from the hug and locked eyes with her.

"Loke..." Lucy breathed out, her eyes widening considerably, "What's going on?" Loke simply stood silently for a few moments, before he lowered his head. Lucy was stunned when the orange-haired man suddenly burst out laughing, Natsu scowled at him, "W-What?!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Loke laughed, as he winked at Lucy, "You totally fell for it! That's a little trick I use when I'm chasing after girls." Lucy began to grit her teeth to hold in her immense anger, "It gets me some great sympathy points. So what do you thin-" The sound of a harsh slap filled the empty bar. Loke nervously smiled, feeling the stinging handprint on his cheek.

"I..." Lucy said, beginning to shake in anger. "I hate those types of jokes! You're a bastard!" Then with a huff Lucy stormed out of the bar. Natsu laughed slightly as he finished his food. He stood up and walked up to Loke.

"You know, maybe you should trust her." he began, getting Loke's attention as he looked at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, "She is after all the descendant of Anna, Leo." he finished, stunning the orange-haired man.

"W-what?!" he stammered as he registered the man's words. If he really gave his trust to Lucy, would she... No! He shook his head. It was already too late. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he forgot that Natsu called him by _that_ name.

"By the way, don't do that again," Natsu warned as he wrapped an arm around Loke's shoulder.

"Hai. I'm sorry. I know it's not a good joke, but..." he stopped talking as he felt a dark aura coming from Natsu.

"No. Not that. Don't _hug_ Lucy again. She's _mine_." Natsu said with a menacing smirk, causing Loke to sweat nervously.

"H-H-Hai!"

"Good." Natsu nodded before walking to the exit, "Oh, one more thing. Pay the bill for me and think about my words." he said and walked out. If anyone would have saw Natsu's face at the moment. They would have seen an extremely sadistic smirk.

Loke stood there, thinking about what Natsu said, _'What am I doing? Am I really thinking about asking Lucy for help?'_ he thought, as he hung his head in shame, _'I let my emotions get the better of me...I can't drag Lucy into this...it's already...'_

He sighed and turned to pay for Natsu's meal, "How much-AHHHHH!" he let out a stunned shriek as he saw the plates of food and the chicken's bones everywhere. The plates were so much that they reached the ceiling of the Restaurant.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

Natsu was sitting in the room with Happy beside him eating the fish the Dragon Slayer brought him from the restaurant. That's when they heard a scream that shook all the Town.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What was that?!" Happy asked as he hugged his fish. It sounded like a dog who growled at him!

"HAHAHA! That's the sound of someone who is now completely broke!" Natsu laughed evilly. His laugh scaring all lives in mile radius.

* * *

 ***The Next Day Fairy Tail Construction Site***

* * *

"Back off me ice princess!" Natsu growled, butting heads with Gray, both releasing a dark aura, "Why don't you go search for your clothes before I kick your ass in front of everyone!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try that, ash for brains!" Gray shot back, as he glared at the dual dragon slayer. Gray was covered in bandages.

"What's up with those two?" Elfman asked Lisanna, staring at the duo from his place at the makeshift bar, "They've been like that since they got here."

"I heard a pillow fight escalated into a full out brawl during their last mission and well, Natsu kind of injured them," Lisanna said with a smile, as she wiped off the counter.

"How can anyone get hurt in a pillow fight?" Elfman asked with a sweat drop.

'Juvia hopes Gray-sama is fine.' Juvia thought, peaking at both mages from behind a nearby wall.

"Why do you have to take pillow fighting so seriously!?" Gray yelled as he gritted his teeth.

"Well, I don't really know how to hold back..." Natsu retorted with a smirk, "You're just being a sore loser."

"What?! You're the one who lost!" Gray retorted.

 _'Gray-sama won inside Juvia's heart'_ Juvia thought dreamily with a blush.

"Lucy!" Gray mages yelled as he turned to face the blonde, "I won didn't I?!"

Lucy turned toward the Ice Mage and Natsu chuckled, knowing what was coming, "Shut up!" she spoke as a dark aura surrounded her, scaring the shit out of him.

"Sorry." Gray said, as he hung his head, _'Holy shit, she was as scary as Erza right there!'_

"Wow. There's actually someone other than Erza and Mira-nee who can stop him..." Lisanna said in awe.

"A man," Elfman muttered.

"Heh! What a wimp!" Natsu mocked.

"Shut it Flame-brain!"

"What's up Lucy?" Happy asked, as he flew next to the blonde, "You seem like you're upset, or something."

"Oh? I'm totally normal," replied Lucy.

"Are you still angry about me tricking you?" Happy asked in a sad manner.

"No! I'm not that petty." Lucy told him before letting out a sigh, "Sorry...I just have a lot to think about." she explained, as she poked at the food on her plate.

"You can always talk to me!"

"No, but thank you for the offer." Lucy smiled at the blue cat.

"Hey! What wrong with you?!" Cana suddenly appeared beside Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Oh, and those are as big as ever!" she spoke with a grin as she squeezed Lucy's boobs. The blonde celestial spirit mage was about to retort, but a sudden commotion at the other end of the bar caught her attention.

"Hey, is Loke here?"

"Where is Loke?"

"Loke's so cruel!"

"Who are you people?"

"That's what I should ask you!"

Lucy turned her head to see a group of girls gathered at the other end of the bar. All of the girls bombarded Lisanna with questions, all of them pertaining to Loke's whereabouts. The girls all looked upset, as if something terrible had just happened to them.

"Huh, what's going on over there?" Lucy asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

"I recognize some of them." Cana said as she scratched her chin, "I've seen a couple of those girls with Loke before. I guess they're all claiming to be his girlfriend or something." she told her as she took another sip of her drink.

"He tried to break up with me all of a sudden last night!" one of the girls complained

"I hate to say it, but me too!" another one followed.

"Me too!"

"Why would he do something like that?!"

"I-I don't know," Lisanna replied nervously, waving her arms dismissively. But this didn't stop the girls from asking her, even more, questions.

"Did he finally find 'the one'!?"

"No," Lisanna said as she lifted her arms up.

"Who is it!? Is she in this guild?!"

"I...uh...um..." Lisanna began to sputter, as she tried to come up with some type of response. But the white-haired barmaid couldn't come up with anything, so she did the only thing she could think of, "Mira-nee! Help me!" Instantly all of the girls questioning Lisanna whipped around to face Mirajane -who just showed up- an angry look in all of their eyes. Mirajane raised a brow as the girls began to stalk towards her.

"Who's that?"

"She's kinda cute..."

"And she's got huge breasts!"

"Is she Loke's new girl?"

Mirajane's whole body twitched in annoyance. It seemed that those girls didn't know who she was or rather didn't recognize her. Like hell, she would be that damn womanizer's girl! She was Natsu's alone! She roared and jumped at them, beating the crap out of them in front of the whole guild. The others watched in fear and disbelief as the white haired beauty tore the girls apart.

"That wasn't very nice Lisanna," Natsu said, causing the white-haired barmaid to pout cutely.

"But Natsu-kun, I couldn't think of anything else to do. I needed some help there." Lisanna said, as fake tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Okay, you can knock off the crocodile tears Lisanna," Natsu said with a poker face.

"Mou! You're no fun Natsu!" Lisanna whined, as she crossed her arms over her chest, as she continued to pout cutely.

* * *

 ***That Night in the Sole Public Bath in Magnolia***

* * *

"Public baths...are Manly!" Elfman said as exited the public bath.

"Using the public bath once in a while sure is nice!" Lucy said as she exited from the women's side, "Nothing beats soaking in a huge bath!" she was snapped out of her musings when Loke appeared before her, "Loke!"

"Here." he said to her and handed her a bottle of milk, "It's perfect after you get out of the bath."

"It's flavored milk!" Lucy was excited.

"I wanted to drink it together with you." Loke winked at her.

"Mou! You know I had it pretty rough yesterday because of you." Lucy pouted cutely, causing him to smile nervously.

"Now, now...Cheers! To your beautiful eyes!" they clicked the bottles and drank it.

"Delicious!" Lucy smiled brightly.

"Isn't it?"

"Oh! The stars sure are pretty." Lucy exclaimed as she looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"Yeah."

"Oh, a shooting star!" Lucy shouted as she saw a shooting star fall, "I wonder what happens to shooting stars after they fall?"

Her words caused Loke to become sad, "Hey, Lucy..." he called to which she looked at him in confusion, "Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "That's another line to pick up girls, isn't it?" she accused looking away, "Do you think you can trick me again?"

Loke just chuckled, "You got me."

"Sheesh...Everything out of your mouth is to get girls..."

"I'm glad I was able to talk with you casually like this." Loke said with satisfaction in his tone, "Ja ne." he spoke and walked away, leaving Lucy to look at his retreating figure with a suspicious look.

"Ahh! That was a nice bath!" Lucy turned around and blushed a deep shade of red as she saw Natsu getting out of the bath. Shirtless. His naked torso providing the young blonde girl with eye candy. That was until she noticed from where exactly Natsu came out, "Wait! What were you doing on the women's side?!"

"Oh, Lucy. I didn't see you there," he spoke, completely ignoring her question. He didn't actually have an answer since Mirajane _insisted_ for him to go with her in the public bath, so she could experience one of her fantasies. Luckily, the bath was big enough and no one heard them.

"Elfman was right when he said public baths were manly!" Gray suddenly appeared. Completely nude, expect for his underwear, "Flame-brain? What are you doing naked? Are you a pervert or something?"

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Natsu shouted at him with a tick mark on his temple, "Go find some clothes!"

"Gahh!" screamed Gray after realizing that he lost his clothes again.

"Mmmmmn! That was a nice bath!" Mirajane exclaimed as she come out of the bath, her only clothes were a tight black t-shirt and jean shorts. She was limping a little, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Uhh Mira-san, are you injured?" Lucy asked in concern. Natsu sweated nervously while Mirajane smirked seductively.

"Oh, I was very _injured_ ~!" she replied to the confused blonde who sighed and turned to Natsu.

"You didn't answer me! Why were you in the women's bath?!" she asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Uhh…"

"You were in the women's bath, Natsu-kun? Were you peeking on little old me~?" Mirajane purred, causing Natsu to look at her with a 'What the fuck' look. She just chuckled in response.

"You were peeking on Nee-chan! That's Unmanly!" Elfman roared as he grabbed Natsu's throat.

 _'I did more than just peeking.…'_ Natsu thought but didn't dare to voice it out loud. His expression became perverted as he recalled all the naughty things he did with the white haired beauty.

"Tch! And people call me a pervert." Gray grumbled.

"Shut up!"

"Honestly, you shouldn't go to the women's side, Natsu. People might get the wrong idea, you know." Lucy chided him.

"Y-y-you slut! What did you do to Natsu?!" Erza asked Mirajane as she pointed a sword at her. Her face was redder than her hair as she imagined the lewd things they could have done. She must protect Natsu's innocence! His virginity was he- err must be just for the right woman, yeah that's right!

"Oh? Do you _really_ wanna know?" Mirajane smirked and leaned forward to whisper in Erza's ear, "Well, for starters..." she began muttering naughty things that would have made even the most perverted man blush. Erza's face was so red that it put her hair to shame. Steam came out of her ears and her eyes slowly became swirls before she fell on her back. Knocked out.

* * *

 ***Later at Lucy's Apartment***

* * *

"So that's everything that's happened Crux-Jiji." Lucy explained as the elderly cross-shaped celestial spirit floated in front of her bed, "I...definitely overreacted when I slapped Loke...but the more I think about it, the more I feel like he wasn't joking." The celestial spirit merely hummed in response.

"That quite the accusation, Lucy," Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the bed beside Lucy. He wanted to see if she would be able to figure out Loke's secret.

"Can you please investigate any celestial spirit mages Loke has been with in the past?" Lucy asked the celestial spirit. Crux nodded his head and appeared to immediately fall asleep.

"Uh, Lucy..." Happy said, tapping his blonde friend on the shoulder with his paw, "If you haven't noticed, the old man looks like he fell asleep."

"No, he's simply searching for information," Lucy said as she leaned back on her bed.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, looking at the celestial spirit skeptically, "Because I'm sure he's snoring right now."

"Crux-Jiji is an expert on celestial spirit magic." Lucy explained as she moved a few blonde locks out of her eyes, "He knows everything that's going on in both the human and celestial spirit world. He even knows which spirits are summoned by which mages." Happy and even Natsu nearly jumped out of their skin when Crux suddenly let out a loud scream, "Oh, you found something Crux-Jiji?"

"Hmmm..." Crux grumbled, readjusting himself in the air, "In the spirit world, one's personal activities are still private, so I can't be too precise. But I found out that the celestial spirit mage Mr. Loke was in contact with is...Ms. Karen Lilica."

"Karen Lilica!" Lucy exclaimed, as her eyes widened.

"Karen Lilica? I think I've heard that name before..." Natsu said, rubbing his chin as he tried to remember where he heard the name, "But I can't remember."

"When did you ever remembered anything, Natsu?" Happy asked, giggling behind his paws.

"Shut up, Happy!"

"She was a very famous celestial spirit mage," Lucy explained as she grabbed a bunch of copies of the Weekly Sorcerer that were on her nightstand. She found a particular issue and showed the cover to Natsu, "And she's a beautiful woman who's been on the cover of Weekly Sorcerer magazine several times."

"Oh, that's where I've heard of her." Natsu said, nodding his head, "Mira did a photoshoot with her one time, and told me about her when she got back." he said with a little venom in his voice as he didn't like those damn photoshoots.

"Yeah, but I heard she died on a mission a few years ago." Lucy said in a slightly saddened tone, "If I remember right, she was a member of Blue Pegasus." her words caused Natsu to freak out, Blue shit?! Those damn guys and that gay Master?! The blonde celestial spirit mage then turned back to Crux, "So, what does she have to do with Loke?"

"Hmm, that is all I can say." Crux said, causing a frown to spread across Lucy's face. After a few moments, it appeared as if Crux fell asleep again.

"Well, it looks like he's actually looking for something!" Happy said as he raised his paw.

"No, he's actually sleeping this time." Lucy corrected, causing Happy to face fault, "Karen and Loke..." Lucy closed her eyes as she went into deep thought. After a few moments, Lucy's eyes shot open as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Finally figured it out, huh?" Natsu asked as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder as he caught the realization that flashed in her eyes.

"Eh?" Lucy looked up at Natsu in confusion. Did he actually knew everything and didn't tell anyone. The busty blonde was about to ask him, but the door to her apartment suddenly burst open. Ready to attack the intruder, Lucy was surprised when Gray ran into the room….only in his pants.

"Lucy! Natsu! We got big trouble!" Gray yelled as he came to a skidding stop in the middle of the room, "Loke left Fairy Tail!"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, leaping off the bed. Natsu just stood there calmly, "Why would he do something like that!?" Lucy asked, as she quickly threw on her boots.

"I don't know!" Gray replied, pointing out a nearby window, "But everyone is out looking for him right now!" Gray clenched his teeth and tightly balled his fists, "That guy has been acting strange for a while now."

"Could it be...?" Lucy muttered to herself, as she finished lacing up her boots, "It's just as I thought!" Before Gray had a chance to question the blonde, she bolted out of the apartment.

"Oi Lucy!" Gray exclaimed, running up to the door, but Lucy was already out of sight, "What's the big idea!? Where are you going?!"

"You heard her ice princess." Natsu said, as he grabbed Gray by arm and began to drag him out of the apartment, "Let Lucy do her thing while we look for Loke."

* * *

 ***Thirty Minutes Later; Remote Location South of Magnolia***

* * *

Loke had a solemn look on his face, as he stared at the aging grave in front of him. The grave was located on a small, isolated cliff, and was surrounded on three sides by a beautiful waterfall. The orange-haired man ran his hand over the inscription on the tombstone, "Here lies Karen Lilica." Loke let out a long sigh, as he ran his thumb over Karen's name.

"Loke." the man immediately bolted upright when he heard a feminine voice behind him. He turned his head to see Lucy smiling at him, "Everyone is worried sick, and looking all over for you."

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Loke asked, turning to face the blonde celestial spirit mage.

"This is Karen's grave, isn't it?" Lucy asked, which caused Loke's eyes to widen, "Celestial spirit mage Karen Lilica, was your owner...Celestial spirit Loke." she softly spoke as she locked eyes with him, "No. Your real name is, Leo the Lion."

"Heh, you're something else you know." Loke said, a sad smile spreading across his face, "I should've known you'd figure out my secret."

"I'm a celestial spirit mage who's made a lot of contracts with spirits." Lucy explained, clasping her hands behind her back, "It took me a while, but I finally sensed the 'real' you. But...I really should have noticed sooner. Just so much has been happening lately that I never really paid much attention. Normally, when the summoner who holds your key dies, your contract is broken. You're then forced back to the celestial spirit world until your next summoner appears. Karen died, yet you're still here. There must be a reason why you can't return to the celestial spirit world." Loke chuckled darkly when Lucy said this, "Just as humans can't survive in the celestial spirit world, spirits can't survive long in the human world. Your life force will continue to drain away until you die."

"It's been three years already..." Loke said, which caused Lucy to gasp.

"Three years!? I'm stunned you made it past one!" Lucy exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"You're right..." Loke said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've reached the end of my line. I'm running out of strength."

"I can help you!" Lucy exclaimed, taking a step towards Loke, "Tell me why you can't return to the celestial spirit world, and I'll try to open the gate for you!"

"I don't need your help." Loke calmly said as he shook his head.

"What are you talking about?! If we don't act soon you'll die!" Lucy yelled, taking another step towards Loke, "Please, let me help you!"

"The reason I can't return is quite simply really." Loke said, as he lowered his head, "I broke the sacred bond between summoner and spirit...and I've been exiled forever."

"Exiled...forever?" Lucy breathed out, her brown eyes widening considerably.

"This is my own sin." Loke said, as he raised his head and locked eyes with Lucy, "I'll die without any complaints. I'm a traitorous spirit. I killed my own summoner, Karen."

"You killed Karen...You killed your summoner?" Lucy repeated, her voice full of disbelief, "That can't be right..."

"A spirit that kills his summoner cannot return to the celestial spirit world." Loke explained as he gazed at the grave behind him, "I will disappear right here."

"But...you can't," Lucy whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It happened three years ago." Loke said as he hung his head, "Karen belonged to the guild Blue Pegasus. She always used to mistreat and abuse her spirits. Using us for menial tasks, and treating us as if we were tools." Loke suddenly tightly clenched his fists, "She even used Aries as a shield once. One day Karen was beating Aries, and she threatened to keep her trapped in the human world for seven days as a punishment. I couldn't stand sitting back and watching anymore, so I swapped places with Aries. She was furious of course, but I wanted her to terminate mine and Aries' contracts. She refused, so I told her I'd stay in the human world until she broke our contracts. As long as I remained in the human world she wouldn't be able to summon other spirits. I told her to meet me when she was ready to break our contracts. Dozens of times Karen came to me and tried to negotiate terms, but I would only accept the termination of our contracts. But Karen was just so damn stubborn! So eventually three months passed, and by that time I had become accustomed to staying in the human world. I had finally decided to forgive Karen, but when I returned to Blue Pegasus I learned that Karen had died during a mission. After that I-" Loke suddenly began to wobble, before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled, running up to the orange-haired man and helping him sit upright.

"I'm almost...out of time." Loke breathed out, as he clutched his head in pain.

"Don't say that!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing onto Loke's shoulders, "Wait! Please just hold on!"

"B-Because of me...Karen couldn't summon any of her other spirits." Loke said, as he placed his face on his hand, "A-And in her state, she went on a mission and lost her life...I killed her, or was at least the cause of her death." Loke removed the hand from his face as it began to disappear, "Ever since that day, I've been unable to return to the celestial spirit world. This may be the end for me, but even so, I'm happy to have met such an amazing celestial spirit mage." Loke turned to Lucy and gave her a weak smile, "Thank you, Lucy."

"Hold on!" Lucy yelled, tightly gripping Loke's shoulders, "We're Nakama! I'll help you for sure! I'm not gonna let you give up just yet!"

"Give my regards to everyone in guild," Loke said as he ignored Lucy.

"If you go back to the celestial spirit world you can regain your life force!" Lucy exclaimed, beginning to sweat nervously, "I promise I'll send you back there!"

"It can't be done..." Loke said weakly, as more of his body began to fade away.

"Please! Don't you think it's strange!? After what you told me, there's no way anyone would think you killed Karen! It wasn't your fault, it was an accident!" Lucy screamed, pulling Loke in for a tight hug, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Return Loke to the celestial spirit world! Open! Please!"

"Lucy..." Loke said, as he gently pushed the blonde away, "It's fine...so please just stop..."

"It's not fine!" Lucy screamed, gripping Loke's arms, "How can I just sit back and let one of my Nakama disappear right in front of me!? What would Natsu and the others think of me if I didn't even try?! I'd never be able to live with myself!" Loke's eyes widened when the amount of magical power Lucy was using spiked dramatically.

"Lucy! You can't use so much power at once!" Loke yelled, as his eyes filled with worry.

"Have you been listening to me?! I said I'd save you for sure!" Lucy exclaimed, her entire body beginning to glow brightly with magical energy, "I'll just force your gate open, and send you back to the spirit world!"

"It won't open Lucy!" Loke shouted as he tried to push the blonde away, but she wouldn't let go of him, "Celestial spirits who disobey their summoners cannot return to the celestial spirit world!" Loke began to panic as Lucy's body began to glow even brighter, "You have to stop! You're starting to merge with the spirit energy! If you keep this up you'll disappear with me!" Tears began to flow from Loke's eyes, "Please don't add to my sins!"

"What sins!?" Lucy yelled, her magical energy spiking once again, "If that's the rule in the celestial spirit world then I'll change it!" Both Loke and Lucy gasped when a new incredible source of spiritual energy formed behind them. A giant vortex began to form in front of the waterfall in front of them, "What's happening?!"

"You...you've gotta be kidding me..." Loke breathed out, as his eyes widened, "No way..." Before Lucy and Loke appeared a massive and imposing figure, adorned in brilliant armor.

The King was a gigantic, humanoid Celestial Spirit with an imposing, broad-shouldered figure, to anyone, his most striking feature was his light, oversized mustache, long enough to diagonally reach his upper torso when he was still and almost extending past his shoulders, with massive and extremely scruffy ends; more facial hair was found in the form of some stubble located on his chin. His blank, pupil-less eyes are most commonly outlined by a deep shade, and he has a slight hint of wrinkles on his face.

The Celestial Spirit King appeared clad in a full set of plate armor at all times: the upper part of his torso is covered with a chest plate, which is linked to the massive, overlapped and pointed pauldrons, while his arms are protected by coaters, each sporting a spiked protrusion, and by gauntlets reaching up to his upper forearms. Underneath, he wore dark chainmail. A dark belt with a simple squared buckle circles his waist, securing a light garment reaching down to his knees, open on the front to reveal the waist guard located underneath. He appeared to be wearing dark pants, over which he donned cuisses secured by leather bands, pointed poleyns, greaves, The King also sported an open helmet, adorned just above its opening by a stylized, upside down star, and with a small, fin-like ornament jutting out from each side; the helmet has a pair of massive horns pointing upwards on its sides, as well as a plumage on top of it, over his upper torso, a massive, dark cape was left hang with extremely torn lower edges.

"The Celestial Spirit King?! Wh-What...are you doing here?!"

"Did you say k-king?" Lucy asked, glancing at the stunned spirit beside her, "You mean the most powerful celestial spirit of all?!"

"My old friend, we who pledge oaths to humans..." The Celestial Spirit King's voice boomed, as he addressed Loke, "We who bear keys, we are forbidden from killing our summoners. Though not directly, you did indirectly cause your summoners death, Leo. It is forbidden for you to return to the celestial spirit world."

"Oi! Hold on a second!" Lucy exclaimed, standing onto her feet, "Don't you think you're being unreasonable?!"

"Please, just give it up Lucy!" Loke pleaded as he reached out towards the blonde.

"Old friend, that's the one _rule_ I cannot change." The Celestial Spirit king said, looking down at Lucy.

"He's been suffering and basically dying for three years!" Lucy shouted as she glared at the towering figure before her, "He did all of this for his friend! It was for Aries' sake, so he couldn't help it!"

"What you say is true, and my old friend's wish pains my heart but-"

"This isn't about old friends! This about a friend right before your eyes!" Lucy exclaimed, gesturing towards Loke, "Please listen to me Celestial Spirit King!" Once again Lucy's magical energy surged, and she was bathed in brilliant yellow light, "Can't you see this all just an unfortunate accident!? I'm begging you, Loke isn't at fault here! I'll never believe he is anything but innocent!"

"That's enough Lucy! I don't need forgiveness!" Loke roared, as tears continued to stream down his cheeks, "I want to atone for my sin! Disappearing into the dark abyss...never being seen again...is fine with me!"

"I won't let you do that!" Lucy screamed, the ground underneath her began to tremble because of the amount of magical energy she was releasing, "You heard what I said earlier! What would the guild think of me if I didn't try to save you?! They always give their all to protect their Nakama! They risked their lives saving me when Phantom Lord attacked! So now it's my time to step up and protect my Nakama!" Loke's eyes shot open when all of Lucy's celestial spirits appeared around her. The celestial spirits all stood around Lucy protectively, "It's not a sin I tell you! Caring about your Nakama's feelings and wellbeing isn't a sin!"

 _'This many celestial spirits...at one time.'_ Loke thought in shock at what he was seeing. _'It's incredible...'_ Suddenly the spirits surrounding Lucy disappeared, and the blonde collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, "Lucy!"

"My Nakama all feel the same way too." Lucy said, digging her fingers into the ground, "As a celestial spirit yourself, you should understand Loke and Aries' feelings too!"

"You almost overdid it right there!" Loke exclaimed as he helped Lucy sit upright, "It was only for a moment, but you could have died!"

The Celestial Spirit King gazed down at the blonde, "If you would go so far for my old friend...maybe the one 'rule' is at fault here." A smile spread across Lucy's face and Loke's eyes slowly widened, "You committed a great sin for your comrade Aries' sake, Leo. I'll try and save that Leo, old friend. For the sake of that shining and radiant bond, I shall make one exception. Leo...I'll allow you to return to the spirit world."

"You ain't so bad, Mustache man!" Lucy said with a wide grin on her face. The Celestial Spirit King gave the blonde a toothy grin of his own.

"You were falsely accused, Leo." The Celestial Spirit King said, beginning to disappear in a swirling vortex of starlight, "Thank the guidance of the stars. Even after all of this, if you still are compelled to atone for your sins then I order you to become a pillar for your friends and live on. Those are the most important friends in your life. There is much nobility in the willingness to lay down your life...to protect those that are precious to you." he spoke before slowly fading away in a light. Before he disappeared completely, he looked forward. Against a large tree overlooking Karen's grave, Natsu Dragneel was leaning with his back against it, 'I will wait for the day where we meet again... Enryuõ...' he thought, giving Natsu a grin, to which he returned with his own.

"Haha!" Lucy laughed weakly, as she smiled at Loke, "What did I tell you?!"

 _'This doesn't absolve my sins...'_ Loke thought, fading away back into the celestial spirit world. The spirit of the lion wiped his tears away, and gently grasped one of Lucy's hands, _'But you've given me the strength to carry on.'_ he smiled at the blonde and squeezed her hand, "Thank you." Loke's disembodied voice said, his form fully returned to the spirit world, "I look forward to working with you...and being your backbone..."

"Me too," Lucy said, tightly gripping the new golden key in her hand. She smiled down at the key and let out a sigh of relief knowing that everything was going to be fine.

Natsu calmly walked out of his hiding spot and started walking toward her. Lucy didn't notice Natsu until she heard footsteps just behind her. She turned her head and looked up at his grinning face, "N-Natsu...w-what are you...?"

"Yo Lucy! That was awesome!" Natsu told her, grinning.

"Huh?"

"You know...how you stood up to that big guy..." He raised his arms to emphasize the largeness of the Spirit King.

"Y-You saw all that...huh?" She asked and he nodded his head, "You always knew that Loke was a Spirit, didn't you?"

"HAHAHA! Yes. I knew, but I wanted to see if you could figure it out yourself. Also, I didn't tell anyone because I respected Loke's privacy." he explained, getting a nod in return. He approached her and stopped a few inches from her, he dropped to eye level with her, "You did good, Lucy." he praised as he ruffled her hair like a child. Lucy couldn't help but blush a little at the praise she received.

"Thank you, Natsu." She felt her entire body warm up a little from his touch.

"No problem. Let's head back, you must be exhausted." He said.

"Yeah...but I can't move...I guess I must have exhausted a lot of my magic..." She chuckled. Summoning all those Spirits was NOT an easy task.

"Yosh!" She looked at him and watched as he grabbed her and lifted her bridal Style like she weighs nothing. At the gesture, she blushed a very deep shade of red.

"W-What are you doing!?" She stuttered, blushing crimson. The position felt so right. Being in his arms felt so warm and right.

"Hmm? You said you couldn't move so I'm offering you a ride." He told her with a small tilt of the head.

"Y-Yeah...but..." She started poking her fingers together to go along with her flustered face. Her movements made Natsu smirk, she was just too cute.

"You've so cute, Lucy!" he exclaimed as he began to walk.

Lucy couldn't answer that as her voice suddenly disappeared. She never felt so embarrassed in her life before. Her face was red, her cheeks felt like they were on fire and her heart beat against her chest so hard it felt like it was trying to escape her body. _'W-What should I do...? This is so frustrating! But...'_ Lucy thought with a blush as she placed her head against his perfect chest, _'It's so warm!'_ she could feel the warmth Natsu's entire body emitted and found it to be soothing. In fact, it felt so good that it was making her sleepy. She tried her best to stay awake, but it really was difficult for her. Natsu looked down and smiled at her cute face. She was trying her best to not fall asleep on his chest. However, just from looking at her, he could tell she was losing to sleep, "Thank You...Natsu..." He hummed at her voice and looked down to see her sound asleep. He smiled at her and just continued walking toward her apartment.

When he entered her apartment, he made his way toward her bed and gently laid her down on her bed. Grabbing her sheets, he put them over her and smiled down at her. He didn't know it at first but he was staring at her with his smile still on his face. He allowed himself one last thing as he leaned down and put his lips on her forehead. He stayed for a few moments before he let go and sighed. He gave one long last look at her before heading toward the door. He softly closed the door behind him and out of her apartment.

* * *

 ***Elsewhere***

* * *

In a dark room, a young man was sitting on a throne, his legs crossed and his face on the palm of his hand. He wore a white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. From under his hood, someone could see blue hair and a strange red tattoo on his face. Jellal Fernandes was a powerful mage. One with power and authority. He was proud to admit he feared only a few things in his life.

However, he would also admit with complete honesty and no shame that he was absolutely terrified of one thing or, rather, a person. His fears were justified. As the person was none other than the extremely powerful Natsu Dragneel. While Jellal liked to consider himself one of the most powerful mages out there, the truth was that he highly doubted that he would survive if he got pulled into a direct one-on-one battle to the death with the Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

For the sake of his dream, he would do anything. And Natsu was a threat to said dream. He had gathered a load of money just to request help from an elite trio of assassin Mages. The three were famous for their immense strength, stealth and ability to assassinate anyone before they could even defend themselves. Jellal was at first reluctant to request them because he didn't think anyone could be a match for Natsu. Not him or the three Assassins Mages from the Assassins' Guild Death's Head Caucus. Trinity Raven who stood beside him.

The first had an extremely bizarre appearance: he had the body of a man, but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body was heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it.

The second man was mildly muscular man of average height distinguished by his extremely long black hair, which reaches down far below his feet, was parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He has a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes. He donned a simple attire consisting of a sleeved shirt paired with plain armbands, pants, gloves, and shoes.

The woman with them was a beautiful girl with long, bright pink hair which was tied on top of her head in two large buns. She had a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick. She wore a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated with flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia was incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both of its sleeves

"Lord Jellal. Why would you request another guild for help when you can easily dispose of Salamander or send us?" The long black haired man spoke as he put his hand over his chest.

Jellal let out a deep chuckle, "That wouldn't do it. Even with the four of us, we won't be able to kill him." Jellal answered.

"Ara, this sounds exciting," Ikagura spoke as she covered her mouth with her kimono.

"The owl of justice can surely bury the Evil of Salamander!" Fukuro said, taking an odd pose.

"You can't. However, Fukuro, you are to go with the ones I will be sending to the Fairy Tail's mages. I need your _special_ ability." Jellal said as he smirked evilly as he thought of the way he could get rid of the Fairy Tail's mages beside Natsu.

"Ara, Ara... This does sound really _interesting_ …."

The voice of a female purred caused the four to turn their heads toward the sound. Jellal's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. How the hell did they get here without him noticing?! Forget that! However, the hell did they even know who he was or his location?! Those were the questions that he asked himself as he gazed at the three newcomers.

The first man -The one in the middle- was middle-aged and the shortest of the three. He had extremely pale skin with silver hair that was spiky in the front, while shaved in the back. He possessed blue eyes and a toned body which was covered by a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and matching white trousers and black dress shoes. He sported a smile that made Jellal and the trinity raven shiver.

The second one, the one at the right, was and extremely large man. He looked to be in his forties and was easily seven feet tall. His body was freakishly muscular, which was shown by the tight outfit he wore. His hair -as red as blood could be- was spiky and shoulder length and kept slicked back, with a matching pair of red blood eyes. He had a stubbly beard. His attire consisted of a tight fitting sleeveless black uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and red boots. He was staring at Jellal with a bored gaze while his hands were behind his back.

Finally, the third person of the group was a beautiful woman. She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, her outfit was quite provocative. She had long blonde hair, reaching her mid-back, black eyes. Her attire consisted of a tight blue bikini top, with tight jean shorts. She had one hand on her hip while she lightly leaned to her side. She was smiling seductively while her other hand was brushed against her face, showing her long nails that were adorned by nail polish.

The Trinity Raven and even Jellal were quite nervous. It was visible with the three, but Jellal tried to keep his composure, although, several beads of sweat could be seen on his cheeks. The Magical Power the newcomers were releasing was monstrous. Even the woman had an incredible aura. Not just they were _extremely_ powerful, but they were also able to sneak into the room without them noticing it. The rumors didn't do them any justice.

They could have easily killed them before any of them could lift a single finger.

"Hello, Mr. Fernandes. I'm Kei. The leader of this small and humble group of Assassins and Magic Hunters." The middle man, now introduced as Kei spoke in a cold and smooth voice, "I believe that you have requested our help. We received the payment required. We only need information on your request."

Jellal coughed in his fist, "Yes. I requested you for an assassination mission. The target is none other than Natsu Dragneel. A Fairy Tail Mage and one of the most powerful mages in Fiore." he informed. While he hated requesting help from anyone, he didn't have a choice. He hoped at least for those three imbeciles to weaken Natsu enough for him to finish him off, "Basically, I want him dead."

"Imbeciles... That's quite the rude thing to say to someone who is helping you, don't you think?" Kei said as a small cold smirk appeared on his face. His words stunned Jellal to the core as he never thought that this man could read his thoughts, the man beside Kei seemed ready to attack Jellal if it wasn't for Kei holding an arm out for him, meanwhile the woman only looked on with faint amusement, "I advise you to be careful with your words. After all. We can easily burn this place to the ground with _you_ in it."

The blue haired man gritted his teeth before letting out a sigh, he couldn't afford to fight the three of them. His plans would be ruined, "I apologize. Anyway, are you going to do the job?" he asked, already knowing that they will accept. They were Magic Hunters after all, and Natsu's magic was something they won't pass up just like that.

"Fairy Tail, huh? Aren't they those rambunctious guys?" The red haired man spoke in a deep, masculine voice. It could be interesting, he thought. He had heard that many powerful Mages resided in that Guild. Ones like Gildarts Clive, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and of course not to forget Natsu Dragneel.

"Hm? If you mean loud and obnoxious, then yes." The woman spoke in her smooth voice. She had heard many rumors about that guild and being loud and obnoxious was surely their traits, "Although that Salamander guy does seem pretty cute." she mused seductively as she recalled seeing a magazine article about him once, but didn't think much of it. Who had thought she and her colleagues would be paid to kill him? Hmm, maybe she could make him her slave instead of killing him.

"You always say that about our target before killing them, Valeria." The red haired man grumbled, causing the woman to giggle.

"Aw, you're so cute when angry, Katsu." the woman named Valeria giggled once again.

 _"Me? Cute?_ " Katsu raised a brow at the confusing woman. One second sweet and the other seductive.

Valeria ignored him and pulled a magazine from her cleavage. The magazine had Natsu as its cover and the woman looked at it with lustful look, "Oh Salamander... "

Katsu sighed while Kei chuckled at his colleagues' antics, "Well, Mr. Fernandes. We will have the job done tomorrow." he spoke before turning around, with the two following closely behind and the Trinity Raven let out breaths they didn't know they were holding

"We will offer you Natsu Dragneel's head."


	22. TOH ARC: Part One!

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you have had so far a great day!**

 **This is a new update from me! And it's the first chapter of the TOH Arc!**

 **Just so you know, There will be a lot of changes to the villain's Abilities and powers. You will see one of those change in this chapter.**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Beta Read By: McNova.**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 _Erza Scarlet felt her breath escape her as she felt the heat skyrocket inside the Tower she was in. The reason of the heat was none other than her closest friend in the Guild. Natsu Dragneel. After taking a bite of the Etherion Lacrima, his power drastically increased. She could hardly believe this man. Direly wounded, no magical energy left and almost no hope of winning. Yet, he still stood back up and protected her. She felt like his life didn't mean much to him as long as she was in danger._

 _She let out a gasp as scales appeared below his eyes and on his forehead. His arms were also covered in scales that looked like those of a real Dragon. His flames danced around him, forming a massive Dragon which surrounded him. The Flame Dragon's eyes glowed red as they glared menacingly at the blue haired man in front of them, who took a step back in shock and fear. Natsu let out a roar before leaping at Jellal._

 _"It's all because of you!" The Dragon Slayer roared, slamming into Jellal with a flaming knee to the chin. The Dragon Slayer then grabbed Jellal by the throat and smashed him through several of the tower's floors, "You're the one that made Erza cry!" Jellal grunted in pain, as he crashed through floor after floor, "I made a promise!" The hand gripping Jellal's throat suddenly became cloaked in flames, "I promised that Erza would never have to cry like that again!"_

 _Erza heard the words and felt a sense of happiness, to have such friends that cared about her and loved her. It was the best feeling any person could ever feel._

 _"Oh shut the hell up!" Jellal exclaimed, as his body was coated in a golden light, "Meteor!" he shouted and used his spell to fly up into the air far above Natsu, "Don't think you can ever match my speed!"_

 _"Don't underestimate me!" Natsu yelled, using a falling piece of debris to spring back up to Jellal with incredible speed. The Dragon Slayer's fist slammed into Jellal's stomach, knocking all the air out of his lungs._

 _Erza gasped as the two burst from the floor. She watched in awe of Natsu's new found power as he completely dominated Jellal._

 _"Impossible!" Jellal exclaimed as he gave a powerful roundhouse kick to Natsu, sending him backward, "I cannot be defeated! I will create a land of freedom!" the Wizard Saint used his enhanced speed and leaped up high above the tower, "Zeref called to me softly through all the pain and fear. He asked me if I wanted freedom! That's right...I'm the only one who can sense Zeref's presence!" A crazed looked spread across Jellal's face, "I am the chosen one! Together with Zeref, I will create a nation of true freedom!"_

 _"Like hell, you can do that by stealing other people's freedom!" Natsu yelled as he straightened himself up._

 _"The will to change the world - that alone is enough to turn the wheels of history!" Jellal shouted, as he began to make rapid gestures with his fingers, their tips glowing with magic, "Why can you fools not understand that?!" Moments later a large magical circle appeared in the air above Jellal._

 _Erza's eyes shot open in realization as she recognized the spell Jellal was casting, "Abyss Break?! Stop it! You'll take down the whole tower with that!"_

 _"Just give me another eight years..." Jellal said with a twisted smile, "No, this time I'll complete it in five years...Zeref...please just wait a little longer..." However, before Jellal could cast the spell, a sudden splitting pain from his stomach caused him to stop. His eyes widened as he remembered. It was the wound Erza had given him earlier when she slashed his stomach._

 _"You're never gonna find freedom!"_

 _Erza barely had time to gasp in astonishment before Natsu roared and flew toward Jellal in a cloak of flames shaped like a dragon, "There's no freedom for those held down by phantoms!" Natsu cocked his fist back, "Free yourself!" Natsu's fist became coated in Fire as he radiated it, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's explosive attack hit Jellal in the stomach and sent him hurdling through the entire tower._

 _With a loud crash, Natsu landed back in front of Erza, smoke and falling debris surrounding him, as he stood tall and strong, 'So this is Natsu's true power...the power of a dragon slayer.' Something collapsed inside Erza at that point, and she felt ripened tears stream freely across her face, 'He actually beat Jellal...My battle spanning eight long years is finally over. At last...everyone can have true freedom.' Erza was shaken from her thought when she saw Natsu begin to collapse, "Natsu!" Diving forward, Erza caught Natsu and hugged his head against her chest, "You are absolutely incredible Natsu."_

 _However, their moment was short-lived as the tower began to shake and collapse around her._

 _'We need to get out of here' Erza said as she stood up, something caught her eyes as she turned to look at it, "Simon..." Erza said quietly, hoisting Natsu onto her back and sparing one last glance at her old Nakama. Simon's body lay several feet away, slowly sliding into the collapsing floor. Fighting back tears, Erza tore her gaze away from Simon and focused on trying to find a way out of the tower. As Erza ran through the collapsing tower, dodging falling debris, plumes of volatile magic would burst out of the cracks in crystals. Ducking underneath a stream of magic, the ground beneath Erza started to collapse, causing her to lose her footing and fall to the ground._

 _'The power...it's actually destroying the very Lacrima containing it...' Erza thought, as he stared at the collapsing tower around her, 'Its destructive power is far greater than I could have possibly imagined...even if we somehow get out of this tower, we'll still be caught up in the explosion.' streams of powerful magic exploded from the floor all around her, 'But we can't run from this...can't defend against it, even if we work together. What can I do?!' Just then Erza remembered something Jellal had said earlier, "He said I could fuse with the Lacrima, didn't he?" Erza stared at crystal before her, then back at Natsu, "If I were to be fused with Etherion...I could possibly control this magic and prevent the explosion!" she realized and put her hand in the lacrima._

 _The Red haired woman hissed in pain as her hand began to sink into the Lacrima, "I'm sorry Natsu...but this is the only chance we have left!" The scarlet-haired knight grunted in pain when the Lacrima began to pull her in. However, as Erza let the Lacrima drag her in, she didn't notice that Natsu was starting to regain consciousness, "Good! The Lacrima is still ready to accept me!"_

 _"Erza..." The scarlet-haired knight's eyes widened when she heard Natsu's worried voice. She turned around to see Natsu staring at her, his eyes open in shock, "Wh-What...are you doing? Why...Why are you sticking...your body in that crystal?"_

 _"This is the only way of stopping Etherion," Erza said with a sad smile, as she avoided looking Natsu in the eyes because she knew if she did, she would break down and not be able to finish what she was attempting to do._

 _"Stopping...Etherion." Natsu repeated, struggling to get back onto his knees. Dread began to invade his body._

 _"The Etherion energy stored within this tower has gotten out of control...it's about to cause a massive explosion." Erza explained, as she felt her entire arm sink into the Lacrima, "But if I can fuse with Etherion, and seize control of that power-"_

 _"You idiot! If you do that you'll-" Natsu was cut off when Erza screamed out in pain, as most of the right side of her body was pulled into the Lacrima, "ERZA!" Natsu scrambled to his feet, but his weary legs soon gave out, causing him to fall onto his stomach, "Erza please!"_

 _"You don't have to worry about anything..." Erza said, grunting as most of her body was sucked into the Lacrima, "I'll stop this for sure..."_

 _"Stop this, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed, as he frantically crawled over to the Lacrima Erza was in, "Stop it now!"_

 _….._

 _"What's...going on?" Erza muttered, raising her arms so that she could look at her hands, "Am I...alive? I..." It was then that Erza finally realized that she was being carried, lifting her head, Erza's eyes slowly widened when she that it was Natsu who was carrying her. The Fire Mage had a stern look on his face, his body was covered in dozens of injuries, 'N-Natsu...did...did you...? But...how...?' Tears began to fall from Erza's left eye, as she gazed up in awe at him. He had apparently once again saved her life, 'You...You actually found me in that massive vortex of magic?' Erza gasped lightly when Natsu's legs suddenly gave out, and he was forced to kneel in the water._

 _"We're the same..." Natsu said, as his entire body began to shake. Erza was confused for a moment, but then she remembered what she had said before she tried to fuse with the Lacrima, "We're all the same..." Natsu hung his head, and Erza could see the tears streaming down his cheeks, "Promise me you won't do something like that again..." Natsu's voice was barely above a whisper, and he was constantly sniffling to fight back his sobs._

 _"Natsu-"_

 _"NEVER!" Natsu roared, unable to hold back his sobs anymore._

 _Erza shivered as he directed his ferocious roar right into her face. Tears ran down her face freely and grabbed his chin, she gently placed her forehead against his, "I promise." For the first time in seven years, tears fell from Erza's right eye, tears of joy. 'That's right...I don't have to die for my Nakama's sake...I have to live for their sake…'_

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

Erza woke with a start, heart racing from the freshness of the dream memory, 'What was that?' She took a deep breath and held it a moment, waiting for her pulse to settle and the lingering dream-emotions to recede. She always had nightmares of her past. However, this one was new.

It felt _so_ real.

But it couldn't be. That Natsu she saw in the dream was COMPLETELY different from the Natsu she was familiar with. Yet, she felt like it was her Natsu. How was that possible? Why on earth was Natsu fighting Jellal? She felt the overwhelming swirl of emotions the despair and grief, hope and joy, returning to her as if she really experienced the events in the dream.

Promise me you won't do something like that again...

"J-Just... W-what is going on?"

* * *

 ***Fairy Tail***

* * *

When Natsu, Seilah, and Happy, who was riding on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder, arrived at the guild, they could see that the new building was already half-way to its completion. Near the entrance to the construction yard, they found Loke, who was talking about something with Lucy.

"Hi, guys!" He waved to the trio with a bright smile. He looked healthier than ever before.

"Hi Natsu, Seilah!" Lucy waved to her friends as well, her face was glowing with enthusiasm as if she has gotten really good and interesting news.

"Yo!" Natsu waved his arm at them.

"Ne, Loke. You look well." Happy noted as he flew up from Natsu's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was allowed back to the Celestial Spirits World, thanks to Lucy," Loke replied, making Lucy look at him.

"The Celestial Spirit World?" asked Happy in surprise as he tilted his head in confusion.

"So, you really are a Spirit," Seilah spoke. Her Master had told her about yesterday's events. She noticed something strange about the orange-haired man and thought that he was a Spirit, but didn't dwell on it too much.

"You're a spirit, Loke?!" Gray exclaimed in shock as he appeared and joined the conversation.

"Yup, that's the deal!" Loke spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't notice at all!" Gray commented, still surprised. He and Loke were quite good friends and he couldn't believe that he didn't notice.

"Well, at least you're not a cow or a horse," Natsu said with a smirk, causing Lucy to look at him with a pout.

"You know Virgo, right?" Loke asked, causing Natsu to look at him in surprise at the mention of the pink-haired Maid and Lucy to stumble dejectedly, she couldn't even form a contract with the Spirit as she was adamant to only work for Natsu, "She has a human form."

"Yeah, but she can turn into a gorilla!" Gray retorted as he recalled the transformation of that pink haired maid. It freaked him out every time he remembered it.

"Oh, yeah. That's true" Loke said in realization, he then remembered something and looked at Natsu with a smile and a bow of his head, "By the way, thank you for keeping my secret."

"Don't mention it," Natsu replied. In his timeline, he noticed things strange about Loke, but in the current one, he could sense directly that Loke was a Spirit. He had a feeling that Seilah figured it out too, "And like I told Lucy, I respected your reasons for being here as long as you didn't cause trouble. Oh, yeah. Seilah knew too. Didn't you?" he said, directing his stare at the Etherious. The others looked at Seilah, waiting for her response.

"You knew, Flame-brain?!" Gray asked as he glared at the Pinkette, who completely ignored him.

"Huh? You knew, Seilah?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Hai," Seilah responded calmly. Although, she was feeling quite annoyed at the blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard. She was too curious for her own good, she thought.

"Hmmm? Natsu-kun! You knew something like this and didn't tell me~?" Mirajane asked as she suddenly appeared behind the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. She hugged him and made sure to press her breasts into his back.

Natsu shivered before smirking, what a wicked woman, "I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry. I will be sure to make it up to you, _Mirajane_." he lowered his voice slightly at the end as he let his lips brush ever so slightly over her own. Luckily, no one noticed the exchange between them, well aside from Seilah, whose brow twitched in a rare show of annoyance.

"So, what spirit are you?" She-devil asked. They only knew that he was a Spirit, but no details.

"Loke's the Lion Spirit," Lucy said enthusiastically. She was in joy, knowing that she had one of the most powerful Spirits.

"Lion?" Mira asked, raising a brow.

"A grown-up cat!" Happy exclaimed in happiness, actually happy that there was another cat aside from him in the guild, even if it's a grown-up one.

"Yeah, that's right!" Loke supported Happy, smiling down at the cat.

"No, it's not!" Lucy shouted as her eyes bulged out.

"Cool..." Happy drooled on Loke as he hugged him, causing the Spirit to smile nervously.

"Lion?" Natsu asked before he lifted Loke with no trouble and started to examine him, causing him to sweat nervously.

"But is your body fine?" Gray asked in concern.

"I'm not at 100% yet, but I figured I'd come to say hi to everyone, and I wanted to see Lucy as soon as possible," he said -after Natsu released him- the last part while looking at Lucy with a smile. He felt a shiver down his spine as he finished speaking, but he just ignored it.

"He liiiiiikes you!" Happy rolled his tongue as he teased the blonde. He also wanted to annoy his 'Father'.

"Stop rolling your tongue!" Lucy told him in annoyance before she was lifted in a bridal style by Loke.

"So let's talk, you and I, about the future!" Loke said cheerfully while Lucy protested. Loke suddenly stopped as his face sweated buckets, he slightly turned his head back and saw Natsu giving him a stare of pure evil. He appeared back in front of them and put down Lucy much to her and the other's confusion. Mirajane though saw why and smirked. It seemed that her Natsu wasn't just protective of her. It made her jealous!

"Man, I'm jealous, Lucy. I wish I had a Spirit." Natsu said as he sighed.

"What kind of Spirit, Natsu-kun?" Mira asked. She had an idea of what he will answer, but she still asked.

"A Dragon, duh!" Natsu replied like he was talking about the weather, imagining a Massive Dragon that could use some cool element, "Then I could test out my limits for real!" he finished as he imagined himself clashing with a Dragon. Mirajane giggled at his response.

"Eh?"

"Spirits aren't things you summon to test your strength on!" Lucy shouted at him with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"That's right." Loke spoke as he tried to hug Lucy, "Spirits are for spinning tales of...l-love." he said the last part with a stutter as he noticed Natsu glaring at him with the same look as before.

It seemed that the Sprit didn't learn his lesson at all...

"I will go rest a little to recover my strength! But before that, take these..." Loke spoke in a fast manner before he reached for his pockets and took out two pieces of paper that appeared to be vouchers to a resort hotel, "Since I can't stay in the human world for long periods of time anymore… I've got these tickets for a resort hotel that I had planned on inviting all my girlfriends to," He explained, handing over the tickets, "It was a great time with you while I was in the guild and I'm really thankful to you guys for saving Lucy from Phantom Lord, so I'm giving these to you. You should go and have a good time,"

"Ah! I can't wait to go to the beach!" Lucy cheered, hugging the ticket close to her chest.

"Man! I've never stayed at such a fancy hotel before!" Gray exclaimed as he stared at the ticket with wide eyes.

"Fish!"

"Natsu-sama, what is this Akane Resort?" Seilah questioned curiously.

"It's the most popular tourist spot in the Fiore Kingdom, it's located by the sea. There are a giant amusement park and a five-star hotel too." Natsu explained to the curious Etherious and was surprised when he saw a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Hah! That's great! Just what we needed after all that happened!" Mirajane cheered. She couldn't wait to go there!

"Guess there's something good you're at." Natsu said before he leaned into Mirajane and Seilah and whispered, "I hope the rooms in there are soundproofed because I plan on making you scream non-stop!"

"Oh, Natsu-sama..." Seilah whispered breathlessly, while Mirajane shivered at the promise.

"Thanks..." Loke said uncertainly. Not really knowing what to answer to the Dragon Slayer's words, "I already gave Erza hers, so please have fun."

"Hey, people..."

They turned to the voice and saw Erza, "What are you guys waiting for?" Erza asked, walking up dressed in her beach apparel. The scarlet-haired knight was towing her usual cart full of gear behind her, _'This trip is the perfect chance to take my mind off that strange dream I had.'_ , "Want me to leave you behind?"

"Now that's fast!" Lucy and Gray shouted as their eyes comically bulged out of their heads.

"Lucy," Loke called out to the Celestial Wizard. She looked at him and she saw that he was smiling a little sadly, "It's not like my sins have completely disappeared, but you've given me the confidence now to move on. Where once I was a member of Fairy Tail, now I am your Spirit, Lucy." he said, causing the blonde to smile brightly, "I'll show up whenever my owner is in trouble. Think of me as your prince on a white horse."

"I'm not your owner." Loke was surprised when she shook her head before giving him a thumb up, "I'm your friend, right?"

Loke looked at her for a few seconds before a genuine smile made its way toward his face, "That's right. From now on, let's count on each other, Lucy." he said and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Same to you, Loke!" Lucy responded as she held up the Golden Key.

"Lucy, we're leaving." Erza approached the blonde with Mirajane and the others behind her.

"So, Erza, If..." Lucy stopped as she looked up at the sky, "If someone here was hurt or lost their life because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. " her words made Natsu tense. He knew that feeling too well. He closed his eyes as painful memories began to invade his mind. It didn't go unnoticed as Mirajane and Seilah caught the movements and narrowed their eyes. They didn't dwell on it too much as Lucy then turned to them and looked up at her family with a smile, "But it's okay. Because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?"

"You couldn't have said it better," Erza told her, smiling. Natsu let a smile on his face at the blonde's words.

"Oh! Blondie knows what to say, huh?!" Mirajane wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder, freaking her out slightly. Mirajane grabbed her boobs and began groping them in her hands, making the blonde shriek and let out a small moan.

"KYAAA! What are you doing?!" Lucy cried in embarrassment.

"Mirajane-san, are they bigger than yours?" Seilah asked calmly as she crossed an arm over her chest.

"Hmph!" Mirajane huffed at the question. As much as she hated to admit it, Lucy's breasts were a bit bigger than hers. Even though she was older than the blonde!

"You girls are crazy." Natsu sighed while Gray nodded his head.

"You'd know from experience, Natsu!" Happy covered his mouth with his paws as he giggled, reminding Natsu of all his crazy encounters with women.

"Women are confusing." Gray decided before he felt a shiver down his spine. He felt like there was a pair of eyes watching him, "W-What was that?!" he muttered.

Natsu smirked as he heard the Ice Mage, _'I can't wait till Juvia joins the Guild. Yeah and Carla too…'_ he thought with a smirk. Promising to tease Happy and Gray.

"That's enough, Mira. Leave Lucy alone." Erza ordered as she saw Mirajane still groping the blonde. The she-devil just scoffed before letting go off Lucy.

"Let's hurry up and go then!" Mirajane exclaimed, throwing her fists up in the air.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chirped happily as he landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Let's party all day and night, non-stop!" Gray supported with a grin.

"It's a favor from Loke, so we're going to have lots of fun!" Erza promised with a smile as she pulled her cart.

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

 ***Later At Akane Resort***

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages were really having fun at Akane Resort, Natsu had to admit that he enjoyed the stay in there more than in his original Timeline. Erza was wearing a black bikini while Seilah wore a purple one. Lucy wore what he remembered from the future, a white swimsuit. Mirajane, however, wore a damn black T-back thong that barely covered her parts. Natsu had to beat up a lot of people who dared to approach her. The white-haired beauty was obviously enjoying it as she just swayed her hips, enticing not just all the guys on the beach, but Natsu as well.

"White-haired whore!" Erza muttered as she looked away from Mirajane, who heard her and turned to her and tackled her.

"What did you call me, Ginger Head?!"

"What you heard, you damn exhibitionist!"

Their comrades watched with sweat drops, while the men in the beach cheered on them with blushes on their face. That was until Natsu beat them up for ogling at his 'Nakama'.

"Hmm? Seilah. Why don't you want to swim?" Natsu asked the Etherious. Since they arrived, she only entered the water once and since then, she was looking at the sea like it was some sort of a ghost. He also raised his eyebrow when he heard Happy giggling evilly.

"W-Well…" Seilah began as small beads of sweat ran down her face. She remembered her small conversation with Happy. It was earlier when she took advantage and tried to teach the cat some biology.

 _"Happy-san. Have you noticed that when you first got into the water it felt freezing, but then it felt okay? Do you know why that is?" Seilah asked._

 _"Uhm, because I peed in it?" Happy asked as he giggled, causing the woman to stare at him in slight horror._

"Because it's….tainted," She finished with a small pause. Natsu just looked at her like she was a strange creature from another world before he decided to have some fun... By snatching Gray's boxers.

"Give me back my boxers!" Gray screamed as he covered his crotch with Happy. Natsu was standing in front of him, twirling Gray's boxers in his finger.

"Not on your life!" Natsu told him with an evil smirk.

"Hehehe!" Mirajane giggled at the scene, not bothered by Gray's nakedness the slightest. Erza just sighed at her friends' antics.

"Don't use Happy to cover yourself up!" Lucy demanded, her eyes were wide in shock.

"Gray-sama is so daring!" Juvia commented on Gray's behavior, staring at him with hearts in her eyes, hiding behind the palm tree.

"Ooops!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head as the boxers in his hand was sent flying in the air. Gray let go of Happy and ran to his boxers.

Mirajane grinned evilly as she thought of a good prank to play on the Ice Mage. Lucy caught the grin and was freaked out. The She-devil took a deep breath and screamed in a girly way, "KYAAA! A naked man!"

Instantly, women all around the beach looked around before they spotted a naked Gray, trying to climb into a tree, where a pair of boxers were stuck.

"Shit!" Gray shouted before ran at full speed as a roaring crowd of angry bikini-clad women chased after him, "Gahhhh!" he screamed, barely able to dodge a thrown butcher knife that almost stuck him in his backside.

Natsu and Happy were practically rolling on the sand, roaring with laughter. Lucy looked at Gray, who was trying to both dodge the knives and axes thrown at him and not being caught by the angry females.

"That's really mean, you know..." Lucy said, wincing as Gray tripped and the women jumped at him.

"Y-Yeah…can it really bent that way?" Erza asked as she watched one damn sadistic woman bend one of Gray's limb.

"Hmph, that's nothing!" Mirajane spoke, cackling evilly at the shrill screams she was hearing.

"I wonder where they got all those weapons from when all they're wearing are bikinis." Seilah calmly observed, causing Lucy to look at her with a sweat drop.

 _'That's what you're wondering now?!'_ The blonde thought. Thinking about how sadistic those women are. After a while, the women finally left behind a broken and battered Gray sprawled in the sand. Lucy blinked when Gray suddenly disappeared from sight, she also caught a blue flash, "Eh, guys. I think Gray got kidnapped... "

"Hmm, okay," Mirajane replied nonchalantly, causing the Celestial Spirit Wizard to sweat drop again.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

A bandaged Gray was sitting on the sand grumbling while the others laughed at him, "Shou Bashtards!" he shouted with a massive dark aura, his voice muffled by the bandages.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Mirajane teased as she leaned down.

"We cannot understand you..." Lucy told him, sweat dropping in disbelief.

"Hmm? They beat you up so much that my beatings look like a love tap!" Erza was impressed at the damages done to him. She might as well ask those women for advice! Natsu sweat dropped at her words, remembering all the beatings she gave him and Gray in the past. He shook the horror off and returned to his quest of annoying the Ice Mage.

"HAHAHAHA! You look pathetic, Snowflake!" Natsu roared with laughter. Oh, he liked Mirajane this way, she was just as mischievous as he was.

"Oh? You like making fun of people, huh Natsu-kun?" Mirajane asked evilly pas she appeared behind him. Natsu wasn't fast enough as the snow-haired beauty ripped his trunks apart along with his boxers.

"W-what the hell are you doing, Mirajane?!" Natsu cried out in shock as his manhood was in all display for the whole beach.

"KYAAA!" Lucy screamed as she jumped backward, _'I-I-It's huge! Like a pole!'_ Her mind screamed as her eyes bulged out before she fell down on her back.

Erza's whole face burned as she was face to face with the... The massive rod between Natsu's legs. Her eyes slowly began to swirl before they rolled up in her head. She fell face first into the sand with steam coming off her head and her eyes turned into swirls.

"Natsu-sama…" Seilah placed one hand on her cheek, it always impressed her to see what her Master was packing.

"Ooh! It looks like your Dragon is not so little!" Mirajane exclaimed as she shamelessly watched Natsu, who was trying in vain to cover himself and find some clothes.

"Mommy, why is his pee pee so big?" a small girl asked her mother as she watched Natsu. They were near the Fairy Tail mages and like everyone on the beach, they were watching Natsu in shock.

"It's my new husband..." The mother responded as her eyes glazed over.

Scratch that. Mirajane was _way_ more mischievous that he was!

* * *

 ***A little while later***

* * *

"Go to the left side, Erza!" Mirajane shouted as the Scarlet-haired knight was trying to hit a ball with a metal pole while her eyes were blindfolded.

"Erza, prepare yourself to hit! Your target is a few feet away!" Gray encouraged the Knight, Happy rode on his shoulder, giggling like the evil cat he was.

The target they were leading Erza was Natsu, who laid on his stomach, with Seilah straddling his back, giving him a massage.

"Hey... Guys... W-wait! Isn't that a little mean?" Lucy asked, feeling sympathy for the Dragon Slayer.

"Now Red! Raise the pole and drop it with all the force you have!" Mirajane shouted as Erza raised her weapon high. Mira smirked evilly along with Gray and Happy as Erza gave a battle cry and brought the pole right into Natsu's butt.

"Take this!" Erza shouted as she began to beat him up with the pole. Natsu screamed in shock at the sudden attack and he almost threw Seilah off him. Erza roared again and accidently struck Seilah in the head, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Did I get it?" Erza asked with a victorious smile as she reached for the blindfold. Her smile was wiped out when she was Natsu and Seilah in front of her. It took her two seconds to understand the situation, "Kyaa! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" she cried.

"You... Cat Bitch!" Seilah shouted in a rare show of anger before she jumped at the Scarlet-haired knight and began to wrestle on the sand.

"It hurts..." Natsu groaned as he reached for a hand on his butt. Tenderly massaging it

Gray rolled on the sand laughing at the scene. Oh, revenge was sweet! Although he was feeling slightly sympathetic. Happy just giggled evilly.

"Natsu~! Show us your bright red butt!" Happy chirped cheerfully as he flew around the Dragon Slayer.

"I-I-Is he okay?" Lucy stuttered as she looked at the male.

"Hmph! That's what you get, jerk! I told you that my massage was better than Seilah's!" Mirajane shouted at the crying Dragon Slayer, making her reasons for doing that to the Dragon Slayer obvious. How dare he refuse her massage and instead go for that fake tits!

Lucy looked at her in shock, "That's why you did that?!"

"Hmph!"

* * *

 ***Another side of the beach***

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here?" Katsu asked in confusion as he laid on a blanket. His two colleagues were on both sides of him. Valeria laid on her stomach, she wore a skimpy swimsuit that left little to the imagination. Kei was sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"Hmm? What? You don't want to relax a little before beginning the mission?" Kei calmly asked the red-haired man as he flipped another page of his book, "Let us enjoy this calm before the storm comes." Katsu grumbled in response, he wanted to fight, not relax!

"Shouldn't we just eliminate the target now that he has his guard down?" The red haired Assassin wondered.

"No need to rush anything. When the time is right, we will move. And I wouldn't underestimate Natsu Dragneel. I can say that he already knows that there are _mages_ here." Kei sagely told him, causing him to grumble before turning to the blonde woman.

"What are you doing, Valeria?" Katsu asked as his attention to the blonde as he noticed her looking at a strange Lacrima.

"Ohhh! Salamander~! He's soo _irresistible_!" the woman purred as she looked at the Lacrima that had the projection of Mirajane ripping Natsu's trunks, "And _so_ well-endowed~!"

"Ugh!" Katsu groaned. This damn witch and her obsession with powerful men. Kei only chuckled at her antics.

"Boss, can we please not kill him?" Valeria asked with a pout. Kei smiled smoothly and a little bit coldly at her before answering.

"That won't do, my dear. We are Assassins and Magical Power Hunters. Natsu Dragneel's magic is very valuable," He told her, which caused her to pout more.

"Then can I please have his corpse?" she asked innocently. Kei and Katsu just sweat dropped at her words.

"Ugh... Creepy woman."

* * *

 ***Later At Erza's Hotel Room***

* * *

Erza released a content sigh. She was still in her bikini while resting in the lounge chair on the balcony of her room, "Today was really fun..." she muttered as she relaxed. The Scarlet-haired knight was exhausted from her day full of fun. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep in her chair. On the outside, she seemed peaceful, but her dreams were far from that. Like earlier this morning, her mind began to drift to a long part of her memories. However, this time, it was familiar to her. Her mind began to wander on her long and painful forgotten past. The past that was full of tears, blood, and despair, the time she didn't want to remember. The past that her Family and _Natsu_ helped her forget.

 _The trembling..._

 _Being betrayed and lied to..._

Erza bolted upright covered in a cold sweat. The scarlet-haired knight was panting slightly as she looked down at her hand, "A dream?" she asked herself quietly as she tried to control her breathing, "When did I fall asleep?"

"Painful memories?"

Erza tensed as she heard a voice and looked behind her. She found Natsu standing there, looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. He was still in his swimming trucks. He approached the Knight, "Are you alright, Erza?"

"Y-yes..." Erza mumbled as she averted her eyes from his. It felt like she was being read the longer she stared into his dark eyes.

"Hmm..." Natsu hummed softly and before Erza knew what happened, she was laying against his body on top of him as he laid on the chair. Her whole face turned red as she felt her head on his perfectly muscular chest.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked in a quiet voice, she was always vulnerable when it came to him. One touch from him and she were turned into a small defenseless girl.

Natsu gave a soft chuckle before he pulled her against him, "Now go back to sleep. You don't have to worry about anything. I am with you. Now and _always_." he whispered and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. Erza gasped slightly at the gesture and the words she heard. They were familiar. With a smile, she allowed herself to fall into his embrace. Before she knew it, she was already sleeping, curled up like a cat against him.

The Dragon Slayer looked down at her and gave his warmest smile ever. He knew what she was feeling at the moments. Her past and Jellal. He clenched his fist tightly as he thought of the things Erza had to go through. He swore again that he will protect her even if it cost him his life. He blew a sigh and looked down at her. She was definitely a cuddler! She was a kitten. Natsu imagined her reaction if he ever told her that she was a kitten.

* * *

 ***Later That Night***

* * *

Erza woke up and let out a cute yawn. She never slept like this before. With no worries or fears. She blinked a few times as she realized that she was laying on something _hard_ and _warm_. And there were some difficulties as she tried to wake up. The reason being a pair of very powerful arms that were encircling her waist. She looked down and it took her all she had to hold the squeal that threatened to escape her mouth.

Natsu was sleeping beneath her. His peaceful expression brought a small smile to her face. She had to admit that even though he had grown to be a handsome man, he was still so cute when sleeping. She placed her right palm on his cheek and softly caressed it. She giggled a little when he let out a moan and leaned into her touch.

Erza looked to the left and then the right, trying to find anyone nearby before she lowered her head down and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed prettily and softly pushed his arms off her waist as she got off the lounge chair and headed back into her room. She stopped in front of the large mirror and looked at her reflection. She examined it for a few seconds before smiling. It looked like she was satisfied with her appearance, _'Usually I'm most at ease in armor after, but...'_ she thought as her brown eyes looked at Natsu, still sleeping, _'With Natsu, I feel like I don't need it much…'_

Her train of thoughts was stopped when she heard a knock on the door and a voice.

"Erza." Lucy's soft voice said from behind her door. Erza looked at the door and was about to tell them to enter when another voice shouted.

"Hey! I knew pigs like you needed sleep, but not this much!"

Erza's brow twitched at the insult, it was definitely Mirajane this time. And it was proved right when the door was burst open, revealing the white-haired beauty wearing a black dress.

"They've got a casino downstairs. Want to come check it out with us?" Lucy asked cheerfully as she entered behind Mirajane, wearing her own dress.

"You know I don't like gambling." Erza simply said, completely ignoring the snow-haired whore, who was looking at her in suspicious.

"Hmm? What were you doing here, Red?" Mira raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened however when she saw Natsu sleeping, "Y-You fat Tomato! What were you doing to my Natsu?!"

"Y-yours..?" Lucy muttered with a slight sweat drop. She felt a small pang of anger at the white-haired woman but didn't know why she felt that way.

"Yours?!" Erza's reaction was different from Lucy's. She openly growled at the Take-over mage, "What do you mean by that?! He's not some object! You damn harlot!"

"He's my man! My hubby! My Dragon Slayer! Of course, he is mine only! Got it, Strawberry freak?!"

"Leave my Strawberry cake out of this, Bitch!"

Lucy sighed as the two began to trade insults with each other. Some insults she never knew existed, "Hey... Seilah, Happy and Gray are already down there playing." she spoke as the two stopped bickering.

"Fine." Erza huffed, immediately being bathed in a bright light. When the light had died down, Erza was wearing a beautiful purple dress with red rose patterns along the sides and bottom.

"Hmph! I don't see why you wanna go in there. You won't win anything..." Mirajane taunted with her evil smirk plastered on her lips.

"You wanna bet?!" Erza exclaimed as she pushed her head against Mirajane's, "I bet I can win more than you!"

"You're on!" Mirajane shouted as the two ran out of the room, kicking dust in the way.

Lucy sweat-dropped before she looked at the balcony of the room and saw Natsu, sleeping with some drool coming out of his mouth. Lucy giggled as she approached him, _'He's cute when sleeping.'_ she mentally squealed. Who knew the all-powerful and feared Mage was such a cute person?!

"Natsu..." she whispered into his ear as she shook him. He just groaned and rolled onto the opposite side of her. Lucy seeing this, sighed and decided to use another strategy, "Natsu. Gray is winning and... "

She didn't get to finish as The Dragon Slayer jumped up, the chair was sent backward from the impact, "There's no way I will lose to that cheap stripper!" he shouted into the heaven as he swore to win everything downstairs,

"I will every single game!"

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"Damned 17 black!" Natsu shouted as he watched the small ball spin around the roulette table, "C'mon! This is my forth try!" The ball started to slow down and looked as if it would land 17 black. But just as the ball was going to land on 17 black it unexpectedly jumped two space over, stunning the Dragon Slayer as he turned white.

"22 black!" The dealer announced as he began to collect everyone's chips.

"That's it! You guys must be cheaters!" Natsu yelled in irritation, slamming his hands onto the table, almost destroying it, "It was definitely on 17 black, but then it somehow bounced two over!"

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Happy exclaimed as he supported Natsu up.

"P-Please calm down sir." The dealer said, putting up his hands defensively, he was nervous about the man's strength and was afraid he would destroy the roulette, "It's called roulette for a reason."

"Didn't you said you will win every game?" Lucy asked teasingly as she, Mirajane and Seilah -who wore a beautiful purple dress that enhanced her curves- were watching him.

"I will!" he exclaimed, glaring at the nervous dealer. He pulled out a handful of chips and roughly placed them on the table, "Again!"

"I'm going to check on Erza," Lucy said and walked away.

"Haha, what a stupid bumpkin!" Gray laughed, as he pulled the arm of the slot machine was at. As Gray watched the slots spin he felt a presence approaching from behind.

"Gray-sama..." A timid and soft feminine voice said.

"Hm? What is-" Gray turned to see who was talking to him, but his eyes shot open when he saw that it was Juvia.

"I...I tagged along..." Juvia said, as she slightly fidgeted with her dress. The former member of Phantom Lord was wearing a beautiful blue dress, which showed an ample amount of her cleavage, and a gold Fairy Tail pendant around her neck.

"WHAAAA!?" Gray stared with wide eyes at the water witch, "You… you're…"

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

"Do you want me to order them, Natsu-sama?" Seilah asked as she stood behind him. She was sticking close to her Master because of the uncomfortable feeling she had. It was her first time wearing something like this and those heels were difficult to walk with.

The Dragon Slayer was getting pretty frustrated as those damn things seemed to never let him win, "No!" he cried as he lost again. He glared at the dealer and began to scream at him, claiming that he was cheating.

Mirajane giggled at his antics. It was so cute. He was just adorable when was frustrated. She turned to look at the Etherious and noticed her being uncomfortable, "What's wrong, Seilah?"

"It's...nothing." The busty purple haired beauty responded after a pause.

Mirajane raised a brow in confusion. Nothing? That was obviously a lie. She examined the Etherious and noticed that she was sweating and have a difficult time to stand. Realization hit her as she grinned and wrapped an arm around, "Oh! So the all-knowing demon isn't used to wear heels, huh?!"

Seilah blushed at being read and looked away. In her old Guild, they never went to such things nor wore clothes like that. Their sole reason was reviving Master E.N.D and returning to Zeref.

"Hehe! Don't worry. You will get used to it. It's pretty easy." Mirajane reassured her before she developed a sultry smile as she leaned her mouth near Seilah's ear, "Besides, I noticed Natsu-kun staring at you and barely being able to control himself. You know, why don't we take this _beast_ to our room and try to tame him. We might have a chance with the two of us~!"

Seilah blushed at the words. She found herself curious. The three of them. All demons, seeking _ecstasy_. Her whole body shivered at the thought and nodded at Mirajane, whose smile grew even more. As they were about to grab Natsu and drag him upstairs, they heard some giggling.

"Thinking naughty thoughts…I will tell everyone in the guild..." Happy giggled evilly as he covered his mouth with his small paws.

"Shut it, you damn cat! You're interrupting our super demonic plan!" Mirajane shouted at the blue furball, causing Seilah to sweat drop and Happy to giggle more. As she was about to add more, they heard a voice calling Natsu, who was now shaking the poor dealer by his collar.

"Boy... "

"Huh?" The Four turned to the voice source only to see some a man.

He was a man possessing an average height and a regular-toned body. His most distinctive feature that the three noticed was his whole body form, which consisted of geometrical shapes and resembled that of blocks. The man had black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and had thick lips. He wore a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wore black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf could be seen hanging loosely around his neck.

"…when you are in a place for adult entertainment, you should just enjoy it in a dandy fashion…" The man noted.

"It's a square man!" Happy shouted in surprise as he looked at the strange man.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Mira asked with narrowed eyes. Annoyed at another interruption of her devilish plans.

"Girl, let me give you some advice," The square guy said, ignoring Mirajane and Happy, focusing more on the Dragon Slayer.

The newcomer was annoyed as Natsu didn't even spare him a single glance, but he continued nonetheless, "There are only two paths you can take. You can live in a dandy fashion…" He suddenly dashed toward them, causing Mirajane and Seilah to dash in front of Natsu, "…or you can just keel over and die!" He jumped and pointed a revolver, "That's all."

"He's got a gun!" The dealer yelled, all the surrounding patrons running for cover.

The square guy was about to shoot when his body was completely frozen in place. His hand still holding the gun, "W-W-What's happening?!"

"You lowly human dare to point something so pathetic at Natsu-sama?" Seilah asked darkly as her face gained a scowl, scaring the poor man as he sweated nervously, "I will end your pathetic tale."

"Leave him to me!" Mirajane spoke, slowly approaching the immobilized man. She reached for the gun and crashed it in her hand, stunning him, "Now, Punk. Who the hell are you?!" Mira growled, and slammed her forehead into his face, making the poor bastard roll head over heels through the whole casino hall. She growled again and followed after him.

"That square guy is dead!" Happy shouted in panic. He was feeling pity for the poor bastard. Facing Mirajane of all people!

Natsu listened to what was happening and couldn't help but pity the poor guy, _'Sorry bally or whatever your name is. Because you're going to face something even I can't comprehend.'_ he thought with a sweat drop. His face then got completely serious as he remembered all the things that happened in the future. He wanted to let things go without changes. Jellal will pose no problem to him anyway and that Tower will be vaporized after he's finished with it.

Nothing would go wrong, right?

"Seilah," Natsu called to her and she was instantly before him.

"Hai, Natsu-sama."

"Listen..." he leaned to her ear and whispered. She nodded her head in agreement. He smiled at her before looking back at Happy, "Hey, buddy. Go with Seilah, okay? I will catch up to you Later." he requested, petting him between the ears.

Natsu waited until they left completely before looking at his right direction, "Come out now." he called and raised a brow when a figure stepped out of the shadows. He face palmed when he saw who it was, 'Just what tattoo freak is thinking? Sending this owl here...' he thought as he looked at the member of the Trinity Raven, Fabaro or whatever his name was, "Who are you?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

The owl struck an odd pose, "The Warrior of Justice, Fu-!"

He was cut off by Natsu, "Forget it. I'm not interested." he waved his arm at the owl, "Get lost." he dismissed him before reaching for some chips for the roulette. He was going to get it!

Fukuro just tilted his head before he charged at the Dragon Slayer with his Jet Magic. However, he grabbed into Natsu's shoulders, but before he could attempt to capture Natsu. He felt his eyes bulge out of his head when Natsu's fist was buried deeply into his stomach. He was launched into the air, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Tch. Annoyance." Natsu muttered as he tried to win the damn thing.

"Are you sure you can afford to spend your time...playing games?" Natsu's eyes widened at the voice he heard. It was new. Curiosity filled him he slowly turned his head to see a red haired tall man standing behind him. Before Natsu could even react, the man's fist connected with his face, sending him flying into a wall, which was destroyed and he continued to fly outside.

* * *

 **"With Gray***

* * *

Gray didn't see anything that has happened with the Four because he went to the bar to speak with Juvia, "I heard that Phantom Lord was disbanded or something like that…" Gray asked.

"Yes..." Juvia said as a slight blush spread across her face, "Juvia is once again an independent mage."

"So… And I'm guessing you have your eyes set on Fairy Tail now?" Gray asked, eyeing the pendant around Juvia's neck.

"Yes! Very much so!" Juvia exclaimed, as she rapidly nodded her head, "Juvia would like to join Fairy Tail!"

"Well with what you guys just did..." Gray said, rubbing the back of his head, "I wouldn't mind too much...but I don't know what master would say."

"But if what Juvia has done is a problem then Juvia will do whatever Juvia needs to do to get in!"

"You… you don't have to show so much spirit…" Gray replied, sweatdropping, "By the way, why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Juvia asked, making Gray sweat drop even more.

Before the Ice Mage could say anymore both mages felt a large presence looming behind him. Juvia and Gray turned their heads to see a man standing behind them. He was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs.

Without warning the unknown man slapped Juvia, sending her flying across the bar, "Juvia!" Gray growled and turned to glare at the imposing man, "You trying to pick a fight ya bastard!?"

"Gray Fullbuster I presume?" The large man asked as he towered over Gray, "Where's Erza Scarlet?"

* * *

 ***Meanwhile with Erza and Lucy***

* * *

"Wow! Erza you're amazing!" Lucy cheered, witnessing Erza win yet another game of poker, "You've won five games in a row! You're rolling in jewels now!"

"Hehe, lady luck appears to be on my side tonight," Erza said with a satisfied smirk, as she stared at her ever growing stack of chips. The scarlet haired knight was on an absolute hot streak and she didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"Hey, it's time to switch dealers." A new mysterious dealer said, pulling away from the bewildered and shocked the previous dealer.

"Right now I feel like I can't lose to anyone." Erza said as she placed her next bet on the table, "Let's play another round!"

"Uh, you might wanna choose your words a little more carefully Erza," Lucy warned, as she nervously eyed the nearby security guards.

"I like your enthusiasm ma'am." The dealer said, hiding his face from everyone as he rapidly shuffled the cards, "In that case why don't we play an extra special game? This time we won't be playing with chips." Suddenly Erza was dealt her cards and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw them. Each individual card had a letter on them, all the cards spelling out 'death.' Erza's eyes widened even further when she noticed a familiar tattoo underneath the dealer's lower lip, "Let's bet with our lives..." The dealer fully lifted his head, revealing a face Erza hadn't seen in almost a decade, "Erza-neesan."

"S-Shô..." Erza breathed out, as she stared at the man in shock.

"It's been a while...nee-san," Shô said, smirking at Erza.

"You...you're Safe?" Erza asked nervously, as she began to break out in a cold sweat.

"Free? That's not quite the word I'd use." Shô replied, gazing darkly at the scarlet haired knight.

"Ah...no...that's not what I meant..." Erza began to stutter, as she felt herself becoming more and more flustered.

* * *

 ***With Gray and Juvia***

* * *

"What?" Gray asked, as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I won't repeat myself again." The large man said, taking a menacing step forward. "Where is Erza?"

"Just who the hell are you?" Gray questioned, as he prepared to possibly fight this stranger.

"Stay away from Gray-sama..." Juvia said, reforming out of the water directly in front of Gray, "Juvia won't let you lay a finger on him...Juvia will be your opponent."

"Hm?" The large man muttered, as he slightly flinched. Juvia and Gray watched as the man pressed his index and middle finger to his temple, "You've already found her? Oh really? Is that so..." The large man's eyes darkened as he looked at Gray and Juvia, "If that's the case then I'm going to tidy things up here." Without warning the entire room was plunged into pure darkness, "Lineage of Darkness Magic: Dark Moment!"

"Eh?!" Juvia exclaimed in shock.

"What the hell's going on?!" Gray exclaimed, stumbling around in the dark before he entered a world of pain.

* * *

 ***With Mirajane***

* * *

The Take-over Wizard was beating up the square man when suddenly she was plunged into darkness, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Meow!" Someone mewed, causing her eyes to widen in shock. She was about to spun around, but she was stunned when she was bound by some weird magic ropes.

 _'Damn it! I can't believe I was tricked this easily!'_ Mirajane thought angrily as she struggled against the ropes. She growled and decided to use her magic, but realized that she couldn't, _'What?! Those damn things aren't just ropes! I can't use my magic!'_

"Thanks, Millianna. This one is strong.…" The square man said. He recognized the technique even though it was complete darkness, "I just got a message from Shô, he found Erza, c'mon!" he added and they both headed toward the card games hall, leaving Mirajane bound on the floor.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

The Fire Mage flew outside of the casino, slamming against some buildings in the way before his body finally reached the amusement park. His back was smashed against the Enterprise making it fall. He grunted as he tried to stop his body. The punch was very strong. He doubted that he would have survived it if he was seven years weaker. Despite the situation, Natsu smirked. This was going to be fun. His body become a blur as he entered the forest that was behind the Akane Resort. He smashed against several trees before he finally brought his feet down on the ground, stopping himself instantly.

"Ara! It seems it will be harder than we thought."

Natsu looked up and saw three figures slowly approaching him. He identified them to be two men and a woman. The red haired man that punched him was there too.

"Hmph. It will be too boring otherwise." Katsu grumbled as he readied himself for the inevitable fight.

Kei smiled smoothly a little bit, eyeing Natsu, "Oh, hello, Natsu-san. I'm Kei. Pleased to make your acquaintance" he introduced himself, bowing his head slightly. Natsu in response raised a brow in amusement, "My large companion over here is Katsu and our beautiful lady is Valeria."

"Hi there, Handsome~!" the blonde waved her hand at him, smiling seductively. Katsu only grunted. Natsu seemed even more amused at them.

"Oh, and what do you _want_ with me?" Natsu asked.

"You see, I and my companions are… _Assassins_ and _Merchants_. As a matter of fact, we specialize in the acquisition and selling of Magics." Kei explained, his smile never leaving his face.

"Oho? So you want my magic?" Natsu asked, amused. He heard many things, but this was by far the funniest of them all.

"You could say that. We were also haired for your assassination by Mr. Jellal Fernandes."

Natsu snorted at this, "So the tattoo freak fears the Dragon, huh?" he smirked as he eyed them, he could feel the massive amount of magical energy they were radiating and thought it will be _really_ fun, "But you guys says the funniest things. You beating the **_Enryuõ_**? You cretins?" he asked with a glare. The tension grow between them before Natsu broke the silence as he attempted to charge at them.

However, he was stunned when he felt so heavy that he couldn't move at his usual speed. His eyes widened, _'What kind of Magic is this?'_ he thought and was even more stunned when the red-haired man appeared in front of him.

Katsu reared his arm back and thrusted it toward Natsu's face, his knuckles collided against the Dragon Slayer's jaw. The force was tremendous, which Natsu didn't saw coming. He didn't even have time to react as suddenly his body collapsed and the punch took him off his feet. The air whooshed as his body flew backward, leaving a crater. The punch was strong enough to create a mushroom cloud of dust.

Natsu flew back at breakneck speed, before he knew it, his back was slammed painfully against one of the mountains. Creating a massive hole in it as well as shaking it. He looked wide eyed before he forcefully pulled himself out of the hole. He jumped down and charged again, two seconds later, his body was assaulted again by the same feeling he felt earlier. Leaving him without defense. This time, Valeria was the one to appear in front of him. He faintly noticed her right arm, which looked demonic, much like Mirajane's in her Satan Soul. She struck him with the claws in her hand. Hitting him in the chest. He skidded backward some meters and placed his hand on his chest. He pulled it and looked at it. His eyes widened at what he saw.

 _ **Blood.**_

Years…it had been years since he bled from a fight...

He was bleeding by a single Claw attack. He reached for his jaw and found it aching in pain from the red-haired man's blow. There was also blood coming out of his mouth. He gasped as his body began to tremble, he managed to tear his eyes from the sight of his injuries and focused on the three. They looked calm as ever, "How...?" he slowly asked, his body now shaking violently.

The three Assassins were quite surprised when they saw his face splitting open in a huge grin, stretching from ear to ear. Showing his fangs. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet theirs, "This is..." he suddenly let out a laugh throwing his head back, "THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!" he roared, charging at the three.

* * *

 ***With Lucy and Erza***

* * *

"What the… It's pitch black!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Erza too were plunged into darkness, "What's going on!?"

"Wait, the light's coming back!" Erza replied, looking around. The darkness faded, revealing an absolutely empty casino hall.

"Shô?!" Erza looked around, trying to find her old Nakama.

"Over here, nee-san," The blonde guy called from behind. He stood with his arms widespread, surrounded by a pile of his cards. To Lucy's horror, people were screaming inside these cards.

"Huh?!" Lucy yelped in shock, "There are people in the cards?!" All of the casino players were inside the cards.

"Do you think it's strange?" Shô asked with an evil smile, "I learned how to use magic too."

"Magic?" Erza asked with a strange expression in her voice, "Just… What do you…?"

"Meow!" Someone meowed from behind.

"Kyahh!" Lucy yelped as she was bound by magical ropes, just like Mirajane, "What?! What is this thing?!"

"Meow! Super strong, right?" Asked a strange brown haired woman as she pulled the bound Lucy toward her. She had some weird cat-like traits, like eyes and nose.

"And you… you too?!" Erza exclaimed, "You can use magic as well?!"

"Long time no see, Eru-chan!" Millianna waved to Erza cheerfully.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Erza demanded, "Lucy is my Nakama!"

"Meow… Nakama?" Millianna asked in quite a childish way.

"Weren't we your Nakama, nee-san?" Shô wondered.

'They were… her Nakama?!' Lucy asked herself as the ropes' hold was becoming tighter, _'Ugh… damn…'_

"Ah… well…" Erza replied, still shivering.

"That was until you betrayed us of course…" Shô added with a mournful expression, making Erza turn away from him.

"Don't ruffle her feathers too much, Shô…" The square man said, as he appeared, using some sort of teleportation magic, literally assembling himself from little square blocks, freaking Lucy out with his appearance, "A dandy man knows how to maintain his composure… Hmm… You turned out to be quite a looker…" He noted, looking at Erza…

"You… Who are you?" Erza wondered.

"I'm not surprised that you couldn't recognize me, Erza. Compared to the Mad dog Wally from the old days, I'm much better-rounded now…" The square man replied.

"And you can use magic too?" Erza asked.

"No need to be so awe-struck," Someone said as a large vortex of darkness magic appeared in the center of the casino hall, "Once that guy gets his mitts on you, anyone would be able to use magic… right, Erza?" The huge guy in the turban said as he appeared from the vortex.

"Ugh!" Lucy yelped as Millianna pushed her on the floor.

"I've already notified Jellal that we found Erza and soon we'll bring her to him," The large guy informed the others.

"Erza, what is going on?! Who are these guys?!" Lucy asked, "Why does he call you 'nee-san'?!"

"He's not really my brother," Erza answered, "They're my former Nakama…"

"Nakama… but I thought you'd been at Fairy Tail since you were a little kid!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray told her that Erza joined several years ago.

"This… this was before that…" Erza replied, "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" She asked the square guy, whose name apparently was Wally.

"We came to bring you back," He replied.

"Meow," Millianna meowed joyfully.

"Jellal needs you, Erza," Simon said.

"Let's go back, nee-san," Shô smiled, shedding tears of joy. "Finally, nee-san, you're going back."

"I bet Jellal is smiling ear to ear right now," Wally said.

"I can-"

"If you insist on being stubborn..." Wally said, pulling a new revolver out of his coat pocket. Lucy squeaked in shock when Wally pulled back the hammer, "I'll kill your little blonde friend here."

"Stop it!" Erza screamed, the fear and worry in her voice surprising her old Nakama, "I'm begging you! Don't hurt Lucy!" Before Erza could say anymore a loud bang rang out and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. Slowly turning her head, Erza saw Wally's gun had warped behind her, "What the..." As soon as the words left Erza's mouth she collapsed into Simon's arms.

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled in a mix worry and anger.

"Don't worry, it's one of my sleeping bullets," Wally said, putting the revolver back into his coat pocket.

"We got our target." Simon said as he hoisted Erza over his shoulder, "Let's head back now."

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going! You can't just take Erza like that!" Lucy yelled, her face red in anger as she fiercely struggled against her bindings, "Give her back now!"

"Meow. Keep your mouth shut." Millianna said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly the ropes binding Lucy began to tighten even further, making it harder for her to breath. Lucy screamed in pain as her body was stretched even further, "Another five minutes and you'll be cat food..."

"She's noisy," Wally said in displeasure before he shot her, knocking her unconscious.

"Nee-san..." Shô said as tears built up in his eyes, "You're finally coming back home...to the Tower of Heaven. I bet Jellal will be smiling ear to ear when he sees you."

'T-Tower of H-Heaven?!' Erza thought, memories of her cursed past began to invade her mind before she felt consciousness slipping from her, _'They actually finished it?!'_

* * *

 ***Outside of the Casino***

* * *

Fukuro struggled to get up. Natsu's punch was _devastating_. He coughed blood in his hand. He looked down at his stomach and saw a clear imprint of Natsu's fist in it. No doubt it will take days, Weeks even to heal. He slowly straightening himself and began walking. Even though he was completely overpowered by the Dragon Slayer, he didn't go with his hands empty, 'Jellal-sama's plan was successful.' the owl-like man thought as he held his hand up.

For Justice to be brought, the end justified the means.

Suddenly, white flames erupted from his hand, he watched, awestruck as they swirled around his arm. Their heat burning the earth below him and meters away from him. On top of his head, a patch of Pink grew in the middle of his head. Justice will be brought.

For he had Natsu Dragneel's Dragon Slayer Magic.

* * *

 ***Twenty Minutes Later***

* * *

"Lucy, wake up!"

The Celestial Spirit Wizard began to stir. She opened her eyes and found Seilah, Happy and Mirajane looking down at her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Finally.. " Mira muttered.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"We found you unconscious and tied up." Happy explained. Lucy's eyes widened before she remembered everything happened.

"Thanks! You saved me!" Lucy thanked the Three, bowing her head slightly.

"Lugui, You're so lame!" Happy taunted with a giggle, "Getting captured like that..."

"SHUT UP! It was so fast! I couldn't do anything!" Lucy exclaimed, glaring at the cat.

"Stop bickering and let's go find the others!" Mirajane shouted at the two, causing them to jump in fear. The She-devil was clearly enraged by the events that took place earlier. How dare those blockheads humiliate her like that?!

"What about Natsu and Gray?! Are they fine?!" Lucy asked in a panic.

"Natsu-sama is ...fine. However, for Gray-san I don't have any information." Seilah spoke after a small pause. She was actually watching the fight that took place outside for the twenty minutes earlier, but she didn't know if her Master was alright or not.

"Then let's go find Gray!' Lucy shouted. The three nodded and they immediately ran in a search. As they passed the bar, they found it destroyed with Gray in it. He seemed knocked out.

"Damn!" Mira cursed as they rushed at him.

"Gray! Get a hold of yourself!" Lucy exclaimed as she knelt beside him. As soon as touched his shoulder, he turned into Ice and broke into pieces, freaking out the blonde and the poor Cat.

"AHHHHHHH! Lucy killed Gray! I always knew she was trouble!" Happy cried as he flew around Gray's pieces in panic, tears streaming down his face.

"I-I-It'll be okay! I will fix you up!" Lucy shouted as she tried to fix hum. Mirajane and Seilah face palmed as they saw her fix him only for it to break into many pieces again.

"AHHH! You're completely useless, Lughi!" Happy cried again.

"Shut up, you damn neko!"

"Please stay calm." a voice spoke from their right side. They looked at the source and Mirajane narrowed her eyes as she saw water swirling around before forming a body. Juvia emerged from it, causing Mira to glare at her and Lucy to reach for her Keys.

"It's you! One of the Element 4!" Lucy noted.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mira shouted angrily as her Magic flared around her. Happy hid behind Seilah, who stood calmly as ever.

"Wait, Lucy, Mira!" Gray's voice stopped the two and from the still swirling water, emerged Gray, "She's not our enemy anymore!"

"It's true." Juvia spoke in a stern voice as she glared at Lucy, "Gray-sama was inside of Juvia!"

"I-Inside?" Lucy asked uncertainly while Mira raised a brow in amusement.

"Not inside of you...Inside of Juvia!" The rain woman said as she pointed at herself while letting off a dark aura.

"Yes, that is true." Lucy approved with a sweat drop.

"AHHH! GRAY, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Happy cried tears as Gray smiled, thinking that he was worried sick about him, "WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT!"

Gray face faulted in shock, "You damn cat!"

"Inside? Hmph! I guess Natsu-kun was right about calling you a pervert!" Mirajane taunted.

"I ain't!" Gray shouted at her.

"What were you doing inside her, Gray-san? Writing a tale of a new being?" Seilah followed. Instantly, Juvia's face grew red. Gray, meanwhile looked in confusion before his mind finally caught the meaning of the words.

"WHAT?! NO!" he shouted as his face turned red as Erza's own hair, "After It got dark all of a sudden, I figured I'd leave a double and see how things would turn out!" he explained, changing the subject.

"In order for him not to be discovered by the enemy, Juvia protected Gray-sama in her Water Lock." Juvia followed.

"And thanks to your meddling, he got away! Gray snapped at her, causing her to flinch, "Where are Natsu and Erza?"

"I don't know about Natsu, but Erza was kidnapped." Lucy shouted, "We need to find her!"

"Calm down, I know the place where she is now," Seilah spoke to them as she remembered Natsu's telling her the location of The Tower of the Heaven.

"Really, then let us go!" Mirajane shouted before they ran outside of the casino. Though, they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the sight in front of them.

"H-Hey... I'm pretty sure there was a gigantic forest there. " Gray said. They were all struck by a massive amount of heat, almost making their skin melt.

It looked like something from an apocalypse.

Lucy placed her hands over her mouth, "Natsu…"

"What the hell happened here?!" Mirajane asked quietly, with wide eyes.

They all remembered what The forest around Akane Resort had looked like when they had arrived. That had all vanished. There wasn't even a tree standing, in fact, as they concentrated, they could see that the majority of the trees were burned and a small amount was collapsed. Even the landscape had been radically altered by gouges and craters carved into the ground. To finish the hellish sight, flames danced around. Burning, melting everything that made contact with then.

Their jaws dropped in shock as they saw a small sphere of Flames form in the distance before it began to expand into a massive dome. The shockwave that followed, forced them to grab for anything. The hot air made contact with their bodies, making them sweat.

As it died down, Gray finally decided to ask the thing that had been in their minds, "What the hell is happening there?! Who's doing that?!"

"It must be Natsu-sama."

All their heads turned to Seilah who spoke. Happy was the first to react, "Natsu?! I need to go help him!" he cried as he tried to fly, but Mirajane grabbed him.

"He's right. Let us go." Mirajane ordered, which got her nods from Gray and Lucy.

"You can't. We need to go to the Tower Of Heaven." Seilah sternly told them as she stood in front of them.

"Get out of the way! I need to help him!" Mirajane hissed at her, encouraging the other two to take a step forward.

"No. I won't."

"But he needs our help!" Lucy protested. She didn't want to abandon her friend.

"Natsu-sama won't need any help. He entrusted us with the task of saving Erza. He won't forgive you if you go after him."

The Etherious' words were like a knife to the gut. They knew he will be upset if they tried to help him and didn't go to Erza. reluctantly, they backed off.

"Alright." Mirajane finally said after a moment of silence. She was gritting her teeth in anger. How could things go so wrong in such a short time?

"B-But…" Happy muttered as his ears dropped. He was sad that he couldn't be much help for his 'Father'.

"Don't worry, Happy. That damn match stick won't be defeated easily." Gray was the -to their's surprise- that spoke as he petted Happy between the ears.

Happy looked down for a second before he grinned and activated his wings, "Aye! Natsu is the strongest!"

"Attaboy, Happy!" Lucy exclaimed with a bright smile.

Seilah for once smiled at then, "It's settled then. Let's end the tale of the Tower of Heaven."

"Yeah!"

They were determined to save their Nakama. Even from herself.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

"Damn," Katsu muttered in an awed and excited voice, "This kid is a _damn_ warrior!" he was, however, grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't fought someone as powerful as Natsu in so long. His sleeveless black uwagi was torn apart, showing him in the black undershirt with the turtleneck. His body didn't show even the slightest of injuries. Only a few bruises.

"Salamander really lives up to his legend," Kei stated. He was so far the only one that was unscathed. He just stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Mou~! He's totally my type!" Valeria pouted, crossing her arms, "It's a shame to kill him." she ranted. The blonde woman was much like Katsu, only a few bruises here and there. She had seen far worse, "He is _so_ handsome~!" she finished as the three elite Assassins looked at a destroyed mountain, where Natsu was.

The temperature of the area suddenly skyrocketed, causing the three to become on guard. In a split second, a massive blast of flames erupted from the rubble, instantly vaporizing what was left of the mountain. Some smoke rose from there, while flames began devouring the earth. Melting it the instant it made contact with it. As it cleared, Natsu was revealed standing with an extremely wide smirk on his face. For the first time in six years, the Dragon Slayer had _shed_ blood.

He brought his hand to his face and wiped the small trail of blood that was traveling down to his chin. It was absolutely nothing to him and he could already feel it healing with his _supernatural_ regeneration ability. However, the fact that those guys managed to even make him bleed -albeit just a bit- was astonishing. Natsu grinned almost evilly as he glared at the three. Though, his eyes held fire in them. He hadn't felt this way in years, the excitement of fighting someone powerful. He _missed_ the feeling, "Warm up's over." he began, closing his eyes for a second before he opened them, revealing that they were glowing golden.

 ** _"Because I'm going to show you the lowest pits of hell."_**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the end!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **As you had read, Fukuro can also copy somebody's Magic. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review**

 **With that, Good bye. See you on the next chapter!**


	23. TOH ARC: Part Two!

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you have had so far a great day!**

 **This is a new update from me! And it's the second chapter of the TOH Arc!**

 **Just so you know, There will be a lot of changes to the villain's Abilities and powers. You will see one of those change in this chapter too.**

 **Oh, by the way. There was someone who asked what "** **Enryūō" means. It's the Jap name of Igneel: The Fire Dragon King.**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slight changes in the Arc!**

 **Beta Read By: McNova.**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

 ***At the Tower of Heaven***

* * *

"Jellal-sama..." Vidaldus spoke as he appeared from a magic circle, he slowly approached the blue haired man, who sat in his throne with crossed legs and his hood covering his face, shadowing the smirk on his face, "I'm here to report the capture of Erza Scarlet was successful. The team you dispatched should be back soon." The hooded man's smirk grew even more sinister underneath his hood, things were going according to the plan, "However...at this point, why bother capturing that traitor? With your Magical Power, you should have been able to dispose of her easily."

Jellal let out an amused laugh at the question, "Oho. Well, that wouldn't do." he said, his tone showing how amused he was of the situation. This, in turn, caused his henchman to quirk an eyebrow, "This world would become quite a boring place. However, now that the Tower Of Heaven is complete, allowing her to live would cause issues. The time has finally come." Jellal's smirk became twisted and evil as he spoke the next few words, "You will become a living Sacrifice to our aspiration, Erza Scarlet."

"I see," Vidaldus said. Finally understanding the man's reasons. He gasped as he remembered a _certain_ detail, "Jellal-sama, I also received a message concerning Fukuro's task." he smirked as his words seemed to get the blue haired man's attention more than the news of Erza, "…The mission was a success."

Jellal smirked wide, "Perfect." he suddenly let out an evil laugh, "Now I can finally achieve my dream. I just hope that troublesome Dragon Slayer will be out of the picture." he then asked Vidaldus in a serious tone, "What of the Magic Hunters? Did they dispose of Natsu Dragneel yet?"

"Not yet, Lord Jellal. Natsu Dragneel appeared to be tougher than they thought. The place they are in is in ruins and their fight is still going. As a result, it's difficult for our spies to approach them." Vidaldus explained as he recalled some of the things the report said. He could now understand the reasons why Jellal desperately wanted those three Assassins to kill Natsu.

"Oh, at least they are buying me some time," Jellal muttered almost disappointed. Well, it was better than fighting him himself, "Here..." he then reached into his pants' pockets and showed the black haired man three objects.

"What are...those?" Vidaldus asked in confusion as he gazed at the, "Lacrimas?"

They were three small round Lacrimas, glowing in a bright white light. Vidaldus could feel the power emanating from them even from the distance. Jellal smirked again before answering, "They're Magical Enhancement Power Lacrimas. I bought them from the Three Magic Hunters. They were expensive, but nothing is too expensive for my dream."

"Magical Power Enhancement Lacrimas?"

"Exactly. By implanting them in a Mage's body, they can get a…. massive boost of Magical Power. They are for you, Ikagura and Fukuro." he said with a small pause before smirking as he saw the man look angry.

"For what are they, Jellal-sama? Do you believe that those Fairy Tail mages would defeat us?" The black haired man asked with an edge in his tone. Jellal smirked at his anger.

"Yes." was his simple reply. He raised a hand before Vidaldus could protest, "Hear me out. While I like to consider you more powerful than them. You simply can't beat those Mages easily. Especially since The Majin and The Goddess of the Chill Moon are with them. Fukuro might have copied Natsu's Magic, but he can't use all of it since it will require him a mass amount of Magical energy, which he doesn't have now." Jellal's explanation didn't give Vidaldus any room to argue as he just stared at the blue haired man, "With those Lacrima, you will be able to beat them easily. Besides, it might be useful for future missions." he mentally chuckled as he remembered Kei's words of the side effects of using these Lacrimas.

"I see."

"These Lacrimas will be implanted in you when Fukuro returns," Jellal smirked again. Oh, he enjoyed manipulating idiots.

* * *

 ***Same Time; Waters North of the Resort***

* * *

"Ugh..." Erza groaned as she regained her consciousness. The scarlet haired knight was immediately aware that she couldn't use her magic and she was tied by Milliana's ropes. She struggled in her binding as she tried to take them off, "Tch!" she scoffed as her attempt was a failure, "Where Am I anyway?"

"We're inside a ship nee-san," Shô said, slowly walking toward the scarlet haired Knight.

"Ship?"

"Yes. Inside a ship heading toward the Tower of Heaven." Shô explained to her as he stopped in front of her. Erza looked up at him as her eyes widened at his words.

"Oh...So that's it." Erza asked with a sad smile as she released a breath, "Could you please untie me? I promise I won't resist."

"I cannot do that, nee-san," Shô replied, his tone emotionless. When Erza heard this she immediately began to struggle against her bindings, feeling vulnerable in the dress, "You're a traitor nee-san, so you can't be trusted right now. And it's pointless, so don't bother trying to break out of those ropes. Milliana's tubes have the power of sealing someone's magic away. You can't do anything about them on your own. Not even a powerful mage like yourself could break free."

Erza just hung her head low, Red hair shadowing her face, "I-I know...then would you at least allow me to requip into my armor?" Erza said in a shaky voice as her body began to tremble as she missed the comfort her armor and Natsu always gave her, "...I'm so scared to return to that tower...Unless I'm wearing Armor or near... _him_...The fear..." she trailed off as she remembered that awful place that caused her many years of suffering.

"But you look good in that dress, nee-san," Shô said, smiling a little sadly. He stared down at her before crouching down next in front of her. The scarlet haired knight's eyes widened when Shô suddenly hugged her, with tears in his eyes. She absently noted that he was shaking like a leaf, "I didn't want to do this you...nee-san."

"Shô..." Erza whispered.

"I missed you! Really! Sister...I really did, nee-san." Erza's eyes filled with guilt and sadness as she listened to Shô's small cries of anguish, "Why...why did you..." he suddenly lifted his head and shouted with tears streaming down his face, "...Betray us?! Why did you betray Jellal!?"

 _'Jellal...'_ Erza thought, as she remembered her time with him in the Tower of Heaven and his encouraging words.

 _"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of."_

 _"We're going to get our freedom! Our future, and our aspirations!"_

 _"Let's go, Erza!"_

* * *

 ***Several Hours Earlier; Magical Council Meeting Hall; Era***

* * *

"It still exists?! Impossible!" one of the councilmen exclaimed in clear shock, as the Magic Council was meeting and discussing the recent events.

"Exactly! What do you mean a fragment of the R-System still remains?!" Org shouted, slamming his staff down on the Magical circle the Council was having their meeting in. His one open eye wide with anger and worry, "That is outrageous!"

"Eight years ago a black magic cult invested a large sum of money to start construction of the R-System." Leiji explained as he rubbed his chin, "But those seven towers? I thought we had destroyed them all ourselves! There shouldn't be anything left of them."

"But there was an eighth." a woman explained as an Image of the Tower Of Heaven appeared in the center, showing it to the whole council, "It's currently in the Ka Elm Sea."

"Don't...tell me...it's been completed..." Org said, starting to break out into a cold sweat. By the look of it, he could only assume that.

"The investigation Team went missing right after they sent these pictures." the woman informed again in a grave tone, as she softly shook her head.

"So it has been completed, I guess" Ultear mused quietly. No one of them could, however, notice the tick marks on her forehead. She was angry at the puppet for what he did. How dare he summon Assassins that could beat even Master Hades to assassinate Natsu?! She was finally regretting not using a full control Magic on him. Granted, the magic she used on him only allowed her to manipulate him, but she couldn't know what he was thinking about. If she knew of his plan for Natsu, she could've made him stop it. The worst thing was that she was the cause of this, _'If something happens to Natsu...'_ she thought bitterly, worrying about her only hope in this world.

"Why in blazes would the R-System pop back up now of all times?" Michello questioned, scared. He shook in fear. The consequence of this will be directed at them!

"The Tower of Heaven." Siegrain suddenly spoke, getting all of his fellow council members' attention, "It's not called the R-System...it's called the Tower of Heaven."

"Yes, I believe that was its other name..." Michello said as he quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "What's your point?"

"Who cares what we call it?!" Org shouted, glaring at Siegrain from across the circle, "It doesn't matter! The R-System is a dark and taboo magic! It inflicts incredible harm on anyone subjected to it! It creates untold havoc and chaos!" Org slammed his staff down again, clearly frustrated.

"We have to mobilize the army this instant! We need suppress them before it gets out of hand!" the woman said again, trying to convince them.

"But... we are up against..." a man wearing glasses slowly started.

"Who?"

"The incident that occurred on Akane Resort Beach earlier... According to reports from witness vacationers there..."

"What is it?! Continue!"

"It appears as though the forces currently occupying the R-System have no connection to the dark cult I mentioned earlier." he informed, stunning them into silence.

"What?!" Org yelled as he turned his attention to the man, "Then who are these mysterious new forces?!"

"We don't know all of their current members..." the glasses wearing man began as he cast a suspicious look at Siegrain, which didn't go unnoticed by the councilmen, "But they're under the supervision of a man named Jellal, a man shrouded in mystery."

"Jellal?!" Michello exclaimed as he recognized the name.

"Your twin brother, right, Siegrain?" Org asked as he looked at the blue haired man.

Siegrain closed his eyes as he replied in mock sadness, "Yes...I am aware of that."

The council exploded in shouts as they began to argue and bicker, no one but Yajima noticed Siegrain smirk darkly and Ultear look at him with a dark and menacing scowl.

* * *

 ***Later with the Fairy Tail Group***

* * *

"Where the hell did you lead us, Seilah?!" Gray exclaimed in annoyance, as he continued to row the small boat they had commandeered. Why was he the only one stuck with those crazy females?! "Because it sure as shit looks like we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"It does appear as though Juvia's group has been drifting aimlessly for quite some time..." Juvia said, giving not so secret glances at Gray.

"Damn it!" Gray exclaimed, as he grit his teeth in anger, "I can't believe that Erza was kidnapped while we were knocked out...how pathetic is that?!"

"That's true..." Juvia muttered, looking down at her lap, "To think a mage as strong as Erza would be defeated..."

"There isn't any way she was defeated..." Gray said in a dark tone, as he glared fiercely at Juvia, "You don't know a damn thing about Erza!"

"I-I'm sorry, Gray-sama." Juvia said sadly, she couldn't bear it when her beloved was angry at her, "Please forgive Juvia." Gray just flinched slightly at seeing her look down. He didn't know why, but the slightly scared and guilty look on her face disturbed him.

"Shut up and row, Slave," Mirajane commented as she examined her nails. She didn't look like she was going to a battle at all.

"I ain't your slave, crazy woman!" Gray shouted at her, causing her to chuckle.

"Keep going. I don't want to disappoint Natsu-sama. I will end my own tale before that happen." Seilah said in determination, causing Gray to smile a little at her devotion to Natsu, "Faster, slave."

"SHUT UP!"

Happy and Mirajane giggled at him while Lucy sweat-dropped at their antics, "Uhh...Erza did mention those guys were her former Nakama..." Lucy mused as she rubbed her chin, "I guess when it comes to Erza...Natsu is maybe the only one who knows a lot about her."

"Aye! Natsu is the only one who knows Erza! He knows even her darkest secret!" Happy chirped. Unfortunately, it wasn't the best thing to say in the presence of Erza's rival.

"Darkest secret?" Mirajane asked quietly, she grabbed Happi and smiled down at him sweetly... Too sweetly, "Happy-kun~! Can you tell me this **_darkest_ ** secret, please~?" she acted all innocently, but anyone could see the evil intent in her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know! Natsu only said that Levy knows about it!"

"Oh? Levy, huh?" Mirajane asked in still sweet tone, a dark aura began to come off her form, causing Gray, Lucy, and Juvia to flinch and sweat in nervousness. The white-haired beauty began to think of all the ways to make the small blue haired girl talk.

* * *

 ***At Fairy Tail***

* * *

Levy smiled wide as she began to read a rare book she found while on a mission. She suddenly dropped it in shock as her body shivered for some reasons.

"What's wrong, Levy?!" Jet and Droy exclaimed in worry.

"I-I-It's n-nothing...I think I need to be away for a while." Levy replied, much to her team's confusion, she just smiled nervously with several beads of sweat rolling down her face and turned her head toward the Master to ask him if there was any long mission that required her skills, "Master, is..." she trailed off as she face faulted in shock at what was the all-powerful Master of Fairy Tail doing.

He was actually dancing around on one foot with a drunken blush, while the whole guild laughed at him, Cana was beside him drinking from a Barrel while laughing uproariously.

* * *

 ***Back with the Fairy Tail Group***

* * *

 _'Levy-chan...'_ Lucy thought in sadness for her friend as she backed away from Mirajane, who was laughing like a devil. Lucy pitied the poor girl, as much as she wanted to help her, she couldn't in fear of what Mira would do to her.

"Damn evil women. How the hell flame-brain manage to deal with 'em?!" Gray muttered as he sweated nervously from Mirajane. Hoping he won't be her next victim.

"Hey, do you think the people trapped in the cards were saved?" Happy asked all of a sudden.

"I'm more afraid of what their tale will change to if they get caught in Natsu-sama's fight. Master does have the tendency of not holding back." Seilah spoke her opinion as she leaned against the boat. She was a little uncomfortable at the moment. She could feel some dark energy in the distance.

"Ugh..." Mira groaned. The truth in Seilah's words was so true that it worried her. The three others just shivered as they imagined the monster's fight.

"Though we alerted the army, so they're probably fine by now," Gray added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hope so..." Juvia quietly wished.

The she-devil suddenly stood up, "What the?!" she whispered as she looked around, "Something feels really dangerous..." she shouted, alerting everyone on the boat.

"What?" Gray asked as he stood up too. They began looking around until they spotted the birds that were flying above them, dropping dead on the waters.

"The birds..." Lucy muttered.

"What in the hell is this?" Happy asked, shivering a little from the dark feeling he was feeling. He looked down and saw the fish; "Look!"

"The fish too?!" Lucy questioned in shock as they saw dead fish in the water.

"This is not normal..." Juvia noted. As their boat moved forward, they noticed some wreckage. Gray instantly recognized the symbol in the flags.

"This wreckage...It's from Fiore military ships!"

"I don't like this..." Mirajane muttered, her eye twitching. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a looming object in the distance, "Look! There's a tower ahead!"

 _'That's the... R-System!'_ Seilah thought as she recalled the books she read about Zeref's magic, _'Just what are they trying to revive, using this System?'_

Lucy gulped when she got a better look at the menacing tower ahead of them, it was a massive tower with a twisted body and sporadically jutting sides, it appeared very chaotic and asymmetrical, "T-That must be...the Tower of Heaven!"

 **"Water Dome!"** Juvia thrust her hand up, a blue magical circle appeared and from it, a large dome made of water engulfed the whole boat, "Let us camouflage ourselves this way and approach." Juvia answered the question they had in their mind.

"W-whoa..." Lucy was simply amazed.

* * *

 ***Same Time; Tower of Heaven***

* * *

"So…" Erza said as she gazed up at the tower before her with wide eyes and sweat on face. Just looking at it brought terror to her, "It's true...it really was completed."

"Well it has been eight years since then, hasn't it, nee-san." Shô said, shrugging his shoulders, "We were actually the ones to put the finishing touches on this place."

"Enough talking." Simon said as he shoved Erza forward, "Get moving."

"Fine, I'm going." Erza said quietly, hanging her head, "Eight years...you've all changed so much."

Shô and Simon escorted Erza through the large and imposing tower. After ascending a long winding staircase, Erza was tossed into a small cell, with her hands bound above her head. The cell itself was very small, only sporting a single barred window that barely illuminated the room with pale moonlight.

"The ceremony will take place tonight. Until then, stay right here, sister." Shô said, as he finished tying Erza's restraints, "I know it's not very appealing, but this will be your quarters until then."

 _'Ceremony!?'_ Erza thought, her eyes slowly widening, did they went mad?! "Does that mean they're trying to activate the R-System!?"

"There's no hard feeling, right?" Shô asked as he placed his hands in his pockets, "You're a traitor, so you dug your own grave, nee-san. Now it's time to lie in it...Jellal is actually pretty pissed at you...He even decided to make you the sacrifice for the ceremony. It's actually an honor for you." Erza seemed unfazed by the news and simply glared at Shô, "We won't ever be able to see you again, nee-san. But...it's all for the sake of heaven." Erza flinched away when Shô leaned closer, "Are you trembling, nee-san? Does being our sacrificial lamb frighten you? Or is this place brought back some nostalgic memories?"

"Nostalgic isn't the word I'd use..." Erza said, continuing to glare at Shô. She was still unable to believe how much people can change.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all that back when we were kids, nee-san." Shô apologized, as he gazed down at the floor, remembering the time when they plotted to escape the Tower, but couldn't as the cult caught them. In result, Erza was the one to suffer the consequence, "Even though I was the one who planned that escape attempt." Shô released a heavy sigh and his eyes filled with regret, "But...I was such a coward back then...the only thing I could think about was saving myself..."

"I don't care about that anymore. I put all of that behind me a long time ago when I joined Fairy Tail." Erza said, her eyes hardening, "But more importantly, do any of you truly know the risk of using the R-System to resurrect people?"

"Wow, I'm impressed nee-san." Shô said with a small smirk, "You actually know what the R-System is used for..."

"Revive System." Erza said as she continued to glare at Shô, "In exchange for one living sacrifice, one person can be brought back to life. It's a disgusting and forbidden magic that's completely devoid of any humanity."

"From the moment of its creation, magic had nothing to do with humanity." Shô said, wagging his finger, "All magic slowly wears away at humanity."

"Tch, you sound just like those black cult members." Erza said as she gritted her teeth in irritation, "You're all just like them now."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, nee-san." Shô said with a twisted smile, once again leaning extremely close to Erza, "Those foolish cult members could only recognize the R-System as a basic anti-soul restoration magic device...they all lacked Jellal's foresight." Erza flinched away when an insane look spread through Shô's eyes, "He's going to guide us to the 'heaven' that awaits us ahead."

"Heaven?" Erza repeated in a low tone. Just what has Jellal told them?

"Yes, when Jellal revives **_that_ ** person the world will be reborn again." Shô said cryptically, as he turned his back to her and began to laugh hysterically, "And then we shall become that new world's rulers!" Erza watched on as Shô fell further and further into madness, "The remnants of those who stole our freedom...the friends of nee-san...all those ignorant fools living without a care in the world...the incompetent fools on the Council...we'll inflict fear and sorrow upon all of them! And then we'll rob everyone of their freedom! We'll be the true rulers of this world!"

 _'I won't let you lay a hand on my Nakama!'_ Erza thought, releasing an audible growl, "Sorry Shô, but I have to stop you all!" Before Shô could finish his rant, Erza swiftly got free from the binding and smashed her knee into Shô's chin. A sickening crunch was heard as Shô's head hit the bars and fell to the ground.

Erza looked down at him in sorrow, _'To think people can change so much...'_ A sudden rage filled Erza as her body was engulfed in bright white light, "What have you done to make my friends change so much?!" Erza's face was twisted in anger just as she finished re-equipping into her armor, "I will never forgive you for this Jellal! I'll definitely put an end to this!"

* * *

 ***With Millianna and Wally."**

* * *

"Wally! Millianna!" Simon exclaimed as he burst into the room, "Erza has escaped!"

"Escape, ah that sure brings back memories," Millianna said with a smile, it was always like this in the past.

"Come on Simon, you have to be dandier than that." Wally said, placing his hand on his hat, "There's no way she could escape this tower."

"That's the thing, it doesn't look like she's trying to escape." Simon said, causing Wally to quirk an eyebrow, "It appears as if she's heading straight for Jellal. Now come on! We have to stop her!"

"Meow! Wait for me!" Millianna yelled as she ran after Simon.

"Tch, women are a pain in the ass no matter what time they're from," Wally said, running his hand down his face.

* * *

 ***Same Time; Jellal's Throne Room***

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Jellal began to laugh hysterically after he received the word that Erza had escaped, "Ah thanks for the update Vidaldus."

"Jellal-sama..." Vidaldus said in a confused tone.

"Heh heh...Erza's an excellent woman just as I suspected...she truly is fascinating." Jellal said, resting his head on his fist, "Will I be victorious? Or will it be Erza? I say we enjoy it...dancing together between life and death...past and future. The game of heaven."

"But what of the council?" Vidaldus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Their moves are quite concerning."

"Oh..." Jellal said, a large smirk spreading across his face, "I wouldn't about the council too much."

Suddenly a strange sound was heard from one of the windows. Looking, they saw Fukuro using his Jet, approaching at an incredible speed. In a matter of seconds, he was inside the room, slowly descending.

"Oh, perfect timing, Fukuro. Good job, by the way." Jellal complimented.

"A warrior of Justice have to do everything to ensure that justice is brought," Fukuro spoke, tilting his head.

"Good. Now, go to the medical room for the implantation of the Lacrimas. Search for Ikagura and take her with you." Jellal ordered. They both nodded and disappeared.

* * *

 ***Ten Minutes Later; Magical Council Meeting Hall***

* * *

"The R-System ignores the law of human life and death. It's an extremely dangerous magic that can give rise to chaotic ideas." Org said as he gazed at his fellow council members, "Whoever's occupying that tower now, we must consider them our enemy!"

"We have to dispatch the army immediately!"

"We have to do something!"

"First, gather information!"

"You're all bleeding-heart doves ..." Siegrain muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"How dare you Siegrain!" Belno exclaimed in an offended tone.

"Siegrain, you bastard!"

"You all don't seem to get it." Siegrain said, crossing his arms while glaring at them, "I'm telling you all now that as far as I'm concerned, simply dispatching the army is weak-willed. It's dangerous...far too dangerous."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Belno asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Since we're all so weak-willed and you apparently seem to have all the answers."

"You people don't understand anything!" Siegrain exclaimed, surprising all of his fellow council members, "Right now there's only one way to destroy the Tower of Heaven! Satellite Square: Etherion!"

"What did you say?!" Org shouted at him, stunned and angry at his audacity to propose such a thing.

"The cross-dimensional destruction magic?!" Michello exclaimed.

"Are you insane!?" Belno shouted, as she sharply rose from her seat, "That's magic so destructive that it transcends space and time! Do you have any idea how much damage that weapon could cause!? It has the power to single-handily wipe out an entire country!"

"Yes! Etherion is our ultimate weapon!" Org yelled, quickly backing Belno, "It's far more dangerous than the R-System."

"But Satellite Square can target anything on the planet's surface." Siegrain reasoned, balling his fists, "And if we want to destroy that huge tower, Etherion is the only option."

"I must agree with him," Ultear said, as she raised her hand, she was resisting the urge to puke as she approved of his plans even though what he did. However, she needed to do this or Hades will get suspicious, "I truly see no other reasonable options."

"Ultear, you too?!" Org shouted.

"There are nine of us." Yajima said, crossing his arms over his chest, "If three more members agree with this, we'll use Etherion."

"We don't have time for this!" Siegrain yelled as he glared at Yajima, "We absolutely can't let him use the R-System!"

"Tch, I don't like this but we must stop the R-System." Leiji said, raising his hand, "I also vote to use of Etherion."

"We still need two more votes!" Siegrain pleaded, frantically looking at his fellow council members, "There's no time left!"

"That will end with your twin brother Jellal losing his life, you know," Org informed him.

"Of course." Siegrain feigned sadness, "That's just how terrible a system is."

* * *

 ***Back in the Tower of Heaven***

* * *

"Out of my way!" Erza roared, slashing her way through a wave of guards. The scarlet-haired knight was storming through the tower at a breakneck pace, taking out anything in her path as she searched for Jellal. After dispatching the latest group of guards, Erza grabbed one of the ones still conscious by his throat and slammed him against the wall. The guard's eyes shot open when Erza pressed her blade against her cheek. When Erza next spoke, her voice was calm and menacing and her glare promised pain, "Where is Jellal? I won't ask twice."

* * *

 ***With Mirajane's Group***

* * *

As Erza grilled the guard for information, Mirajane and her group had just arrived at the base of the tower. But the group was immediately halted when they saw the sheer number of guards protecting the Tower's entrance. The group quickly took cover near the water so that they wouldn't be seen while they formulated a plan. Juvia had quickly volunteered to search for a possible entrance under the water and disappeared underneath the waves.

"That's a whole lot of guards," Gray said, as he peeked over the pile of rocks they were hiding behind.

"Who cares?" Mirajane asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She-devil could feel her irritation growing by the second. The red haired Bitch was inside the Tower and who knew what they will do to her, and her Natsu was now fighting enemies they didn't know anything of. She needed to hit something fast or she would lose it, "Please just let me plow right through them! It would only take a second!"

"Please calm down Mirajane," Lucy said, as she rested a hand on her shoulder. This seemed to have the desired effect, as Mirajane stopped impatiently tapping his foot and looked at her, "They have Erza in there. One wrong move and we'll be putting her in danger." Lucy suddenly released a light sigh and glanced at the tower ahead of them, "Still, that tower is right ahead of us. If we're discovered, we won't stand a chance out here."

"Hmph! You are totally mistaken! I'm not here to save that red Tomato!" Mirajane huffed and looked away. The others smiled at her, knowing she was worried for Erza even she didn't show it.

"Mira-chan is worried~! Wait until Erza hears about this!" Happy giggled evilly, causing Mirajane to chase after him.

 _'I could probably use my curse on them, but Natsu-sama told me to let them do some of the work or they won't learn.'_ Seilah thought as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hopefully Juvia finds a way for us," Gray said, gazing at the water behind them. Almost as if on cue Juvia rematerialized out of the water, "Well would you look at that...so did you find anything Juvia?"

"Yes, Juvia has found a way into the tower's basement through the water," Juvia said as she pulled her self back onto the land.

"Nice job!" Mirajane said, giving Juvia's a thumb up. The water mage blushed slightly, "Eh, who are you again?" Juvia flinched violently before slumping down with a gloomy aura around her. Mirajane just grinned at her, "I'm just kidding! Now tell us how we should go there!"

"U-Uh, it will take about ten minutes underwater," Juvia explained as she fought back her raging blush. Regaining her composure, Juvia formed a sphere of water in her hand, "Please wear this. This will use water to enclose your head, allowing you to breathe underwater."

"Awesome work Juvia!" Happy cheered, placing the ball of water on his head.

"Alright, guys let's get in there!" Mirajane ordered.

* * *

 ***Ten Minutes Later; Tower of Heaven's Basement***

* * *

"So this is the tower's basement?" Gray asked no one in particular, as he scanned around the empty room.

"Erza is in here somewhere, so we better hurry," Lucy said, wringing the water out of her clothes.

"Tch! They better be tough or I won't show mercy!" Mirajane silently threatened as she took her clothes off, staying only in a black bikini. Seilah beside her nodded at her and took her kimono off.

"Oi!" A sudden yell caused everyone's heads to snap up. Mirajane's group was surprised to see that they had already been spotted by a passing group of guards. The guards have been walking past on a walkway above them and had happened to spot them, "Who the hell are you guys!?"

"Oh shit!" Lucy exclaimed as she reached for her celestial spirit keys.

"We've already come this far..." Gray said, gathering ice magic in his palm, "Looks like we'll just have to fight them."

"Juvia agrees," Juvia said as her body became surrounded by a flurry of water.

"You want to know who we are!" She-devil roared, slamming a darkness magic infused fist into one of the walkway's support pillars. The pillar exploded in a massive explosion of dark magic, stunning the guards, "We're from Fairy Tail and we're here to get back that Red haired Strawberry loving freak!" Immediately the basement turned into a raging battleground. But since none of the guards knew how to use magic, they were all at a severe disadvantage.

"I got you!" A guard yelled as he swung his sword at Lucy. But the guard was surprised to see Lucy easily dodge his attack and give him a hard kick to the head, sending him flying.

 **"Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"** The celestial spirit emerged in a bright flash of gold light and attacked, "Take them out!" with her command, Cancer ran to a crowd of guards, cutting them, "Great job cancer!"

"It's always a pleasure, ebi," Cancer said with a grin.

"It's two on one, we got her!" A guard yelled as he charged towards Juvia with his friend. However, the guards were shocked when their blades simply passed through Juvia's body, leaving the water mage completely unharmed, "W-What the hell is she?!"

"Damn it! Blades don't work on her!" one of the guards surrounding Juvia shouted. They pulled Guns and fired at her. However, that didn't work too and the bullets passed through her body and struck them all.

Only a small number of guards remained, **"Water Slicer!"** With a flick of her wrist, a blade of water cut all the remaining guards down, "Do not underestimate Juvia and her water."

 **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray formed a giant Ice hammer and slammed it into a large group of guards, "Heh, you guys weren't so tough."

"What a bunch of idiots," Mirajane muttered, back to back with Seilah. The guards were staring at the two with hearts in their eyes. Their sheer beauty and bikini-clad bodies stunned them into absolute immobility, "Let's punish them, Shall we, Seilah?"

"Hai." The Etherious responded and the two gathered darkness in their palms. They simultaneously thrust their palms at the direction of the guards. Taking them by surprise, they didn't even saw it coming as explosion after another consumed them.

"Aye! Those poor guys didn't stand a single chance!" Happy happily chirped. He didn't have to even lift a finger.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"They're telling us, 'Come and fight'?" Mirajane told the group.

* * *

 ***Jellal's Thrown Room***

* * *

"Jellal-sama how could you simply let the intruders in like that?!" Vidaldus exclaimed, completely baffled by his master's actions. He, Fukuro and Ikagura Had the Lacrimas implanted in them. He already could feel the Magical Power circling inside him, "What were you possibly thinking?!"

"I've told you before, this is all merely a game." Jellal replied a cocky smirk on his face, "All this means is that those guys passed a level. Hahaha, this has truly gotten intriguing. I wonder what will happen next?"

"But Jellal-sama, if we don't quickly proceed with the ceremony, sooner or later the council will come after us." Vidaldus reasoned, which caused Jellal's smirk to widen even further.

"Vidaldus...you're still worried about that?" Jellal asked with a slight chuckle, "It can't be stopped anymore."

* * *

 ***Back with Mira's Group***

* * *

"It's quite strange..." Juvia said, crouching next to the trapdoor they had emerged from, "This door wasn't opened by someone on the other side. It's being remotely controlled by magic. So the enemy must be completely aware of our movements. I guess that gets rid of any element of surprise we had."

"If that's true, then who opened the door?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her chin, "We're the enemy so why to let us in willingly?"

"It's probably like Mirajane said." Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest, "They're trying to provoke us into fighting them." It was then that Gray took notice of Lucy's appearance. Without anyone noticing, Lucy had slipped into an entirely new outfit. The blonde celestial spirit mage was wearing an elaborately designed green dress, with a green bandana on her head, "Actually...when did you change?"

"These clothes are from the celestial spirit world!" Lucy said with a small smirk as she twirled around, "How do I Look?"

Gray whistled, "You look kinda cute." he admitted, much to Juvia's heartbreak.

"Juvia's heart is in pieces!" the water mage exclaimed.

"Hmm? I want an outfit like this one!" Mirajane demanded.

"Uhh..." Lucy sweated nervously as she noticed even Seilah looking at her with a "Me too" Look. She hurriedly summoned a spirit and requested two outfits.

"Hmph! It does look good." Mirajane commented as she finished putting the outfit. It was similar to Lucy's but more revealing. Seilah had the same, which enhanced her incredible beauty.

"Aye! Lucy can't hope to compete with you two!" Happy chirped, annoying the blonde.

"SHUT UP!"

"Teach you to not get us outfits!" Mirajane huffed.

"Why are you so worked up over an outfit?" Gray sweat dropped in disbelief.

"There they are!" The sounds of approaching guards immediately put everyone on alert, "We have to stop the intruders!"

"Man these guys never quit," Mirajane said, sliding into a fighting stance as her form became began to glow purple. However, before the guards could attack a scarlet blur mercilessly cut through their ranks. After a few moments, all of the guards were defeated and Erza Scarlet stood before them.

"Erza!" Gray shouted in joy.

"Cool..." Juvia was amazed at Erza as she looked at her with a blush.

"It's Erza!" Happy exclaimed in joy. She heard Happy's voice and turned her head to look at the group in shock.

"You're okay!" Lucy exclaimed in joy.

"W-What...what are you guys...doing here?" The scarlet-haired knight asked, stunned.

"Why? It's to rescue you!" Gray told her.

"Go back." She suddenly said making everyone gasp.

"W-What?"

"You guys...shouldn't be here..." she muttered barely enough for them to hear.

"What are you saying, Erza?" Lucy asked her in disbelief.

'This human's tale is interesting.' Seilah thought as she observed Erza. She could see the pain she had suffered just from her eyes. Mirajane stood beside her with crossed arms, eyeing her rival with a curious look.

"Just shut up and leave..." She raised her sword and pointed her sword at her, "Please..." They were shocked to see Erza like this. Her entire body was shaking as if she was afraid of something. They never saw her like this. They didn't like it.

"There's no way we could do that!" Lucy exclaimed as she took a step forward, "We're definitely not leaving without you!"

"Oi Erza, what the hell is going on?" Gray asked as he walked up to the scarlet-haired knight.

"I'll take care of things here." Erza said, turning her head to look at Gray and the rest of the group, "The rest of you need to get away from here right away."

"Please..." Erza pleased, tightly balling her fists and turning away from everyone, "This is my problem and I don't want any of you getting involved. It's already bad enough that you had to come all the way out here to try and save me."

"It's too late for us to not be involved." Gray reasoned as he shrugged his shoulders, "We already took out a bunch of their guards. We're already tangled in this mess, so there's no point backing out now."

"Erza...what is this tower?" Lucy asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Who is this Jellal guy? Do you know him?" Lucy suddenly hung her head and avoided looking at Erza. "Though, it's okay if you don't wanna tell us...I know you said those guys were your friends before, but we're your Nakama now..." When Lucy raised her head, she smiled softly at Erza, "We'll always be here for you, Erza...we'll always be at your side."

"G...Go..." Erza stuttered out, as she began to slightly shake.

"This really isn't like you Erza." Gray pointed out, placing his hands on his hips, "Why don't you stop saying all this useless stuff and give us some orders to follow you like usual? We'll help you out, even you're allowed to be scared sometimes." When Erza turned to face everyone, Gray was surprised that she had tears in her eye, "Shit, I didn't mean to make you cry Erza!"

"Sorry." Erza muttered, as she wiped the tears from her eye, "This is my fate...this is something only I can do..." She clenched her sword tightly.

"Don't give me that fate crap..." Everyone gasped as they turned around to see Mirajane, who was silent until now, walking toward The Knight while glaring at her, "I don't want to hear anything about this is so called 'it being your fate' or 'destiny'. I don't want to hear you say anything as if you plan on dying here...I'm going to drag you back to the guild whether you like or not...Natsu-kun entrusted me with the task and I'm not gonna fail him just because you want to die. If you want to stop me, then I invite you to try, but just know that I'm heading to the top of the tower to meet this Jellal guy...and then I'll kick his ass..." Erza's eyes widened at the white-haired woman's words and for some reason, froze in place as she walked past her and headed toward the stairs.

"Wait for me, Mira-chan!" Happy grew his wings and flew after her.

"Oi!" Gray called out after her, "That woman..."

Erza just stood there before tears started to fall again, _'Damn it! Damn it all!'_ She thought as she wiped her eyes, "Since you're here...I might as well tell you about this place..." Erza told them with a small smile spreading across her face, "The name of this tower is the Tower of Heaven. Otherwise known as the R-System. About a decade ago a cult studying black magic tried to build a tower whose magic could bring the dead back to life." Everyone's eyes widened when Erza said this, "The project wasn't sanctioned by the magical council or the government, so the cult members forced hundreds of people to work as slaves on the construction...When...When I was young, I was one those people forced to build the tower."

"Erza..." Lucy breathed out, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"That's when I first met Jellal..." Erza began to recall her escape from the Tower of Heaven. How Jellal had inspired her to start a revolt after he had taken her place in the rehabilitation chamber; she also mentioned that she stay in the rehabilitation chamber was the reason she now had an artificial right eye. After returning to her cell and hearing the cry and complaints from her friends, Erza had attacked the guards and began rally the rest of the slaves to revolt, "For the sake of freedom...and rescue Jellal, we revolted against our captors...back then Jellal was our leader...he had such a strong sense of morality and justice...I admired and looked up to him more than anyone else...However, after his stay in the rehabilitation center Jellal became a very different person...if you could ever call someone truly evil, that's probably what you'd call whatever Jellal became."

After taking another calming breath, Erza began her tale once again. After escaping their cells, Erza and her friends began to fight their way towards Jellal. Erza was dead set on saving him at all costs, there was no way she was going to leave him behind after all he'd done for her. Eventually, the cult members had brought in their mages to squash the revolt. One by one the revolters were taken out by the cult's mages until Erza was the only one who remained on the frontline. Erza was so caught up in rallying everyone that she didn't notice that an enemy spell was coming towards her until it was far too late. Clenching her eye shut, Erza prepared for the spell to hit...but it never did. When Erza reopened her eye, she was shocked to see that one of her fellow slaves, an elderly man named Rob -who she considered her grandfather- had jumped in front of her. The elderly man had taken the brunt of the spell and was Annihilated. But before, the elderly man told Erza that she had unlimited potential and that if she dug deep into her heart she would be able to unlock her magical potential. As the last remain of Rob's body was burned, Erza had spotted the Fairy Tail mark emblazoned on his back.

Erza released an anguished scream as she cried over Rob's body. All around Erza the ground began to crumble and shake as she unconsciously tapped into her magic. Then everyone watched in awe as all the discarded weapons around Erza began to rise into the air. Giving another anguished cry, the weapons began to attack the enemy mages. Summoning two swords into her hands, Erza once again rallied her fellow slaves and began to fight her way towards Jellal once again. After almost an hour, Erza finally managed to find Jellal. But what Erza found wasn't the Jellal she knew anymore. Erza had cut Jellal free and was helping him towards the boats they had secured. But Jellal broke free from Erza's grasp and began to speak of true freedom in 'Zeref's world.' Jellal then said that he'd be the one to complete the tower. Then to Erza's horror, Jellal began to use magic to repeatedly slam the surviving cult members into the stone walls; their blood pooling on the floor.

Erza tried to convince Jellal to leave with them, but he wished for her to stay and complete the R-System with him. Seeing that Erza wasn't going to comply, Jellal used his magic to send Erza flying across the room. Jellal said he'd allow Erza to leave by herself, but he was keeping everyone else because he'd need sufficient manpower to finish the tower. Once again Erza tried desperately to convince Jellal, but he wouldn't listen to her. Jellal had used his magic to form hands that began to choke Erza, effectively silencing her pleading. Then Jellal warned Erza that if she told the government or if she ever returned to the tower, that he'd have to kill everyone to help bury the evidence. Then with tears streaming from her eyes, Erza lost consciousness. When Erza awoke she was on a random beach, far away from the Tower of Heaven. Erza began to roam around aimlessly until she heard of a mage guild named Fairy Tail. Instantly she recognized the guild's mark as the one that was on Rob's back. Deciding that it was her only option at the moment, Erza started her journey in Fairy Tail.

"I..." Erza said, finishing her tale. Everyone stood in stunned silence, as they watched Erza begin to shake once again; tears falling from her left eye, "I want...no...I have to fight Jellal." she finished before something caught her attention, she couldn't see Natsu with them, which was surprising, "Where's Natsu?!" Erza asked, a little relieved and hurt that he wasn't here. The others flinched at her question.

"Natsu is..." Lucy trailed off as she didn't know what to say.

"What?! Something happened to him?!" Erza asked in worry and fear.

"Natsu-sama is currently fighting near Akane Resort." Seilah was the one to reply, confusing the Knight.

"Fighting? With who?" Erza questioned.

"I... I don't know." Seilah honestly replied. She actually had no idea who his opponents were, "Let's just hope he is okay."

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

For minutes, no one spoke a word. The tension was so thick that anyone could cut it with a knife. The Flames around them were still dancing around the remains of the forest. The three Assassins were observing the Powerful Dragon Slayer. The leader was standing with his hands behind his back while Valeria was smirking seductively as she looked at Natsu. Katsu, was in a stance, eager for a fight. The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail stood tall. Glaring at them with his golden glowing eyes. His gaze fell like an act of violence, a glare to stop hearts and to kill. His lips were thin as he tried to dig holes in the three with his eyes.

The silent fight was broken by the elite Assassins as the red haired Assassin reared one leg back and with a swift movement, he dashed toward The Dragon Slayer. His move created a crater where he stood. Natsu seeing this, also charged, his body becoming a blur. A gust of wind was left behind him. The two met in the center, fists cocked back. Katsu gritted his teeth and unleashed his attack, to which Natsu mirrored. Two fists, one smaller than the other met in a devastating collision. A hurricane of air was released, tearing the ground beneath the two fighters. The wind was strong enough to put the Flames out. Small waves of magical energy were flickering from Katsu's fist, to which Natsu noticed and was confused.

The Dragon Slayer didn't dwell on his thoughts too long as he was far from finished in the fight, in an impressive show of his immense speed, he retracted his right fist and sent his other one at the Red-head almost instantly. The elite Assassin reacted fast as he blocked it with his left forearm and responded to Natsu's attack with his own punch, using his right hand, he clenched it into a tight fist and hurled it forward. Natsu smirked and mirrored his foe's earlier movement as he blocked it with his right forearm. The two mages spent a good minute, locking eyes with each other. The Fire Mage jumped backward just in time to avoid a vicious kick as Katsu raised his rear leg vertically as high as he could, aiming for an Axe kick and then brought his leg down. The heel of his foot slammed down on the spot Natsu was in. Igneel's son thanked his improved speed as he landed softly, meters away from the red haired mage. He let a smirk grace his lips as he saw the destruction a single kick made. A massive crater at first and numerous fissures following. Natsu highly doubted that anyone from his guild would have survived the hit, and even they did, it wouldn't without some serious permanent damage.

 _'Those guys... I can't believe they exist. If anyone of them was in my original Timeline, then we would have kicked the bucket long ago.'_ Natsu thought with a smirk. It was true. Even he, at the time when Erza was kidnapped in the future, wouldn't have stood a chance against one of them, _'Well, it isn't time to think of that now.'_ He shook his head, returning his focus on the Mages in front of him, _'This big guy here possesses a superhuman strength, which shouldn't be possible for humans. So I can assume he is using Magic to acquire it.'_ Natsu's eyes then fell on the woman was purring at him. A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, _'This... woman here is a second Mirajane or Ultear... A damn Devil!'_ His face changed when he eyed the third one of the group, _'But this man... What kind of Magic does he use? I'm pretty sure he was the one who made unable to move with my usual speed, but how did he do it?'_

His eyes shot up along with his arms as he crossed them above his head. The blonde woman was descending at him with her demonic arm coated in an orb dark purple magic. The ground cracked as it impacted on him, his feet then began to dig into the earth, tearing it apart. The woman smiled again before her sphere expanded in a dark purple explosion. Everything shook at as the explosion grow wider. A huge plume of smoke obscured the view of the two. As it cleared away, Natsu was seen standing on a new crater, his crossed arms blocking the demonic one of Valeria. The Dragon Slayer grinned up at her before he grabbed her wrist, surprising her slightly. He then threw her away from him. She, however, landed gracefully on one foot, demonstrating her amazing balance on a leg.

"You guys look tougher than the weaklings I've been fighting over the years." Natsu spoke, excitement lacing his tone, "I like _**it**_. Let's continue." With his last word, he lifted both his hands and pointed each one at Katsu and Valeria, a beam of flames exploded from his palms towards the two. They looked momentarily surprised before they recomposed themselves and dodged the attack. However, it was only the tip of the iceberg as more beams traveled at them the next instant they dodged one. Natsu's form glowed red as multiple beams were released from every inch of his body. Each beam made a fiery explosion as it made contact with the earth.

Katsu wasn't fast enough to dodge as the attacks kept on getting faster, his lack of speed was a disadvantage for him. He instead deflected them with his fists. For any simple eyes, he was deflecting the beams with his bare hands, but one with a keen eye, they could see clearly the strange blue aura that surrounded his arms. Valeria and Kei were swaying from side to side. They were by far the fastest of the group, unlike Katsu with his massive size. The beams seemed to stop coming, giving the blonde young woman with Katsu the chance to immediately start another assault. The two dashed forward. At the time they appeared in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer, both of Valeria's arms were demons with sharp claws attached to them. The two launched blow after blow at Natsu. He blocked and dodged as he took several steps back. One slash from the clawed hand scratched Natsu to his cheek, it caught him off guard as blood trickled down his cheek as he barely blocked the monstrous fist that came from Katsu. The powerful punch caused him to skid back, creating drag marks with his boots.

It was the opportunity needed for the leader of the group as he appeared in front of Natsu. Slightly stunning him at the impressive speed, a small flash of light engulfed Kei's right hand, when it died down, some kind of scepter was in his possession. Its height surpassed Kei's and was blue in color. He grabbed it with both hands and swung at the Dragon Slayer with surprising brute strength. The top of the scepter -which was decorated with a round gemstone and a very sharp tip- slammed against Natsu abdomen, slightly knocking the wind out of his lungs and launching him into the air. He kept on flying across the destroyed land until he crashed into one of the remaining mountains, the impact was strong enough to create a human-shaped hole in it as Smoke rose from it.

"Mou~! He's so _strong_ and _handsome_! I want him more." Valeria was furious that they had to kill such a perfect man. She knew that her leader's attack was too weak to kill him. It would be a disappointment. Maybe she could revive him after killing him, remove all his memories and just create thoughts of her! She smirked evilly at her plan.

"Get your mind of the gutter, woman!" Katsu grumbled in annoyance at the blonde, he caught the woman's smirk and didn't like it at all. He was having enough of her antics. They were in a war for fuck sake!

"Don't let your guard down, you two. You know what they say; don't count your chickens before they hatch." Kei sagely stated, causing the two to sweat drop at his 'Wise' words.

"Right..." Katsu grumbled before his eyes along with the eyes of his teammates shot open in shock as a gust of wind blow off the smoke. Before any of them could react, Natsu was spinning in their direction, he stopped in right before the Red-head -completely unscathed- he spun about 180 degrees one last time. What followed was a loud sonic boom echoed through the once peaceful forest as Natsu's foot impacted on Katsu's face in a devastating spinning kick.

Natsu demonstrated his immense speed and Agility as the next instant he landed on the ground, he already appeared in front of the leader and his right foot was against Kei's Scepter. The collision started with a small sphere of wind before it expanded in a gargantuan shockwave. Valeria had to shield her face with both her demonized arms as debris flew at her. Kei gritted his teeth slightly as the powerful kick seemed to rise in power. With a final push, he was finally sent tumbling away. Natsu smirked before he turned to the blonde woman, who still shielded her face. Normally he wouldn't hit such a beautiful woman, but this one was everything but normal and he was sure she would kill him if given the chance, even if she seemed to lust after him. His form materialized in front of her and smashed his fist was against her raised arms, knocking her several feet away.

"How cruel! Hitting a woman like that!" Valeria pouted as she flailed her arms around childishly, causing Natsu to sweat drop.

 _'What the bloody hell is wrong with this woman?'_ That was the question that the Enryuõ's mind was working hard on finding the answer. He was brought out of his musings when he heard footsteps behind him. The same direction he sent the two men flying.

"That was one hell of a kick!" Katsu yelled, impressed as he walked slowly with Kei behind him, his scepter in his right hand.

"You are even more monstrous than the rumors says, Natsu Dragneel," Kei added, flashing him a cold smile.

"You will _soon_ know how really monstrous I can be." The Dragon Slayer replied, cracking his knuckles while smirking.

"Oh dear..." Kei sighed, they will have to take this more seriously if they really wanted to beat him, "I guess it's time to get a _bit_ serious then."

As he said that, Katsu shot at Natsu, who grinned and prepared to take him head on. However, from the corner of his eye, he spotted Kei raising his scepter and wave it in his direction. Natsu felt the effects immediately, the world froze around him, this time he couldn't even move as the red haired mage neared at him, _'What is this magic? It's like that Time witch from that idiotic brother of mine's empire... But it's far stronger than hers. It's Powerful enough to affect my body. Not even that blonde could do it. However, I can still feel and see everything…still, this is pretty impressive. I can't move...much'_ He thought just as the fist crashed into his sternum. The blow stunned the Dragon Slayer to the core, but it wasn't from the pain, _'W-what?! His attack's strength doubled!'_ Natsu's felt slight pain from the blow, his trained eyes caught the slight blue glow around Katsu's fist and a realization hit him like a twenty millions volt of Laxus' Lightning, _'He's using his magic! Magically enhanced strength!'_

"That's right. Natsu-san. Katsu's techniques are based on Magic Enhanced Strength. Only who have precise Magic control can use it, which is really surprising since Katsu is a total airhead." Kei chuckled under his breath.

The last words caused the giant man to stagger slightly as he tried to attack Natsu again. The Dragon Slayer was still under the leader's magic effect, but the distraction gave him enough time to sidestep the second punch, which slammed on the ground. It started with a Guildhall sized crater, followed by numerous fissures before a vast portion of the landscape exploded. A massive hurricane of wind followed along with dust. The Dragon Slayer wanted nothing more than to engage the man in a one-on-one battle, but the Time Magic was still affecting him, 'Damn..' he mentally cursed as he saw the blonde woman appear at his side, a sudden pain invaded his body as her knee buried itself deeply in his abdomen, the woman was seriously stronger than any other female Mage in Fiore.

"Such a handsome face!" Valeria's voice was darker and darker with every passing second, "Hair!" She twirled around and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Natsu gritted his teeth as he tried to move his body, but his efforts were pointless as the leader tapped his staff on the ground and Suddenly Natsu's world froze, "Beautiful Scarf!" the blonde jumped high in the air above the Fire Mage, turning her body sideways with the hip turned slightly over, she then chambered her left leg diagonally across her body, then she extended her left leg in a linear fashion toward Igneel's son. Hitting him straight in the right cheek, Natsu coughed saliva and was about to fall down on his right side, but Valeria surprised him again as before she fell, she placed both palms of her hands on the ground and kicked herself into a handstand to strike out with both of her legs at Natsu while upside down, "I will make you my perfect slave#!"

Her high-heeled sandals slammed painfully against his chest sending him into the air. He grunted in slight pain, he was really glad that his durability had grown a lot more over the years, otherwise, those hits would have made some serious damage. It was one of those times when he was thankful that he changed from the weakling he was before. His eyes widened suddenly as he saw Katsu beneath him. Damn. This guy never gave up. Katsu grinned as he bent his legs down and jumped up, appearing instantly behind Natsu, who gritted his teeth and waited for whatever this brute was up to. To his surprise, the red-haired Assassin grabbed him by wrapping both his arms around his shoulders restraining him tightly.

The next second, Natsu was tempted to go and kiss Erza's feet for making him train in losing Motion Sickness as the man behind him began to rotate them at a ferocious speed, _'Gajeel would have thrown up years of food if he was in my place... '_ he thought dryly as the man began to pile-drive him into the ground head first, the speed of the fall was so insane that Natsu felt his head swirl. Just as the rotation reached its maximum speed, Katsu let go of Natsu's body, letting him fall on his own, _'At least take the fall with me... Seriously...'_ with one last thought, he fell to the ground with a loud crash and a gigantic explosion.

"I will kill you if he will suffer any face damage, you brute!" Valeria shouted at the red-haired man as she shook her fist at him menacingly. How was she supposed to have her slave if that handsome face of his was ruined?!

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?! How the hell am I supposed to beat him then?!" Katsu roared at her, finally losing his patience with this... This infuriating girl!

"I don't know! Figure out something, Tomato Hair!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Oh dear..." Kei muttered as he face palmed. Those two will never change. He had to wonder, what the bloody hell is the reason he accepted working with them. His attention was drawn to the place Natsu fell in as the dust started to clear, "Oh..." he made a slight sound of surprise as he saw the result of his subordinate's relentless assault. The sight also caught the attention of the bickering pair.

Natsu was unscathed from the attacks, his clothes were damaged, though. His shirt was ripped, showing off his muscular torso. His pants had some holes in them, otherwise, he seemed fine. He was still in the air, his back facing the ground just a few meters above it. The palm of his hands was joined. Surrounding him and sticking into the ground was flames shaped in a form of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with a helmet. It was broken from the fall. Natsu sighed, just as Katsu let go of him, he felt the effects of Kei's Time Magic waver off, giving him the chance to summon the giant of flames. He didn't know if either Kei stopped the Magic or it was its limit. A sinister smirk appeared on his lips as he thought of ways to confirm his theory.

This was so fun.


	24. TOH ARC: Part Three!

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you have had so far a great day!**

 **This is a new update from me! And it's the third chapter of the TOH Arc!**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slight changes in the Arc!**

 **Beta Read By McNova.**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

 _Lightning came, a brilliant shock of white in the night sky, forking silently to the unsuspecting ground. The thunderous boom called the three Assassins its warning too late. It cut crazy zig-zags into the black sky, each of them painting a previously unseen path whiter than the snow at their feet._

 **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Those were the words Natsu shouted as he threw his head back and took a deep breath before snapping his head forward, his mouth opened wide, from it a massive, concentrated and destructive blast of _**blue** **Lightning**_ was released at the direction of the hunters. The speed of the attack was noticeably higher than his simple Fire spells as the blast traveled at them. Only two of the group were able to dodge the attack. However, the last one; Katsu, wasn't able to. The attack made contact with him, creating a round ball explosion of Blue Lightning that engulfed the red haired man. A small scream of pain was heard along with the crackling of the Lightning. The earth shook, multiple arcs of lightning raced away from the explosion, tearing up even more of the ground.

"Katsu!" Kei called out but was cut off when he noticed that he and Valeria were surrounded by many small, glowing fireballs and Lightning bolts. He looked forward and saw both Natsu's palms facing them. One coated in flames and the other in blue Lightning, from them, the Fireballs and Lightning bolts were sent. He was, however, brought out of his musings when they touched him and Valeria, exploding upon contact. The two were bombarded with explosion after another. The Lightning was paralyzing them while the Flames burning their bodies.

Natsu smirked menacingly as he stopped the attack and retracted his arms at his sides. He was finally starting to like fighting them. However, they were delaying him from going to save his cute little Knight, and that was unforgivable. He could probably beat them with his Dragon Slayer Magic, but... Damn old geezer Makarov and his forbidding of the use of it. He hummed in thought as he felt a surge of Magical energy from the place where Katsu was. He turned and saw the smoke slowly clearing away. Lightning crackled around him as he waited for the possible attack. He raised a brow as he saw the red haired Assassin gathering a large amount of Magical energy on his right elbow, the blue energy was insanely swirling around his elbow.

 **"Elbow!"** he shouted as he jumped at the Dragon Slayer, his right arm cocked back for a Front Elbow Strike. Natsu smirked again and decide to do the same, Lightning gathered on his own elbow, as the air crackled and burned white-hot with ferocious power. He rotated his body and swung his Lightning infused elbow to meet Katsu's. A crater was created beneath then with a wave of air released as the two attacks canceled each other, _'That bastard!'_ The red haired mage thought angrily, _'He used the exact amount of magic in his attack to cancel it!'_

It seemed like the Dragon Slayer knew exactly what he was thinking as he smirked smugly. He swiftly grasped the man's head and pummelled it on the ground, creating a small hole. Katsu grunted as blood trickled down on the left side of his face. With a burst of Magic, he was able to escape the Fire Mage's grip, and immediately went on assault again, gathering Magical energy, his arms both coated in a sheer layer of blue. With a battle cry, he lunged at Natsu, who did the same, one arm filled with Fire Magic and the other Blue Lightning sparkling in it. For The next minutes, the battlefield was filled with the sound of fists clashing against each other and the crackling of the Lightning as Natsu and the red haired mage were trading blow after blow at breakneck speed, their arms were a blur, only the streams of Lightning and Flames were visible.

The two came to a stop when their fingers were interlocked. The ground began to shake and crack from their abnormal Magical Power as the two tried to overpower the other, the two gritted their teeth as they tightened the hold. Natsu smirked, he knew that his physical strength was absolutely superhuman and monstrous, but for this guy to match it -even if by the use of Magic- was no simple feat. He wondered if he was going to meet any more powerful mages that could push him back in the future. With that thought and a small smile, he took his hands off, letting the red haired mage lose his balance and fell forward, it was the opportunity for the Pinkette.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"** he shouted as he joined his hands and imbued them with a large amount of blue Lightning. He then proceeded to strike the downed Assassin from above with his joined hands, Katsu's mouth opened in a silent screen of agony as he was pummelled into the ground with a devastating collision. Massive amounts of Electricity remained from the attack and it was discharged in the surrounding area, destroying and damaging it. Natsu quickly jumped backward as he spotted two blurs coming at him. He flew in the air and looked down to see the blonde woman flying up at him, he raised a brow as he saw the new changes in her form, there were two large red wings sporting from her back.

He titled his head to the side, dodging a small beam of Darkness Magic shot from her index finger. The two flew away, Natsu kept on evading the beams shot at him and countered with his own Fire beams, he pointed the entity of his fingers at her and shot five thin, but powerful beams of Fire. The woman proved her impressive speed even when flying, by swaying from side to side, completely dodging the attack with ease. Deciding to change things, he gathered a large amount of lightning around his right fist and bent the arm back, "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Claw!" he roared and extended his reared fist forward in a punching motion. A gigantic Magic Seal appeared before him, it was big enough to obscure his whole body, from which a massive Dragon Claw came, completely composed of blue Lightning. It was rapidly fired toward the woman.

The speed of the attack was insane as she couldn't dodge, she was caught in the Claw and her eyes widened when the Claw closed on her body, taking her with it down. The woman screamed as the Electricity paralyzed her, she couldn't even use her wings to fly away as the Claw's grip was vice-like. A pillar of Lightning was released from the collision. The Lightning jagged across the night sky ripping the once peaceful sky like paper. Natsu slowly descended from the air, Lightning flashing behind him, illuminating his face that held a small smirk.

It was, however, wiped off his face as he felt his body freeze as Time stopped again, he barely had the strength to look behind as Kei appeared behind him, his scepter glowing with Magic, "Never let your guard down. That's an essential rule of a Mage." The pale skinned man whispered in a cold voice before plunging the sharp tip of his scepter into Natsu's back, exactly where his heart was located. He pushed it deeper and deeper until several inches were pushed out of his chest. Kei smiled slightly as he saw the wide eyed look on Natsu's face. It was short-lived as another smirk spread across Natsu's face, causing his eyes to go wide momentarily. They did grow into large dots as Natsu with the scepter inside him burst into flames. They flickered for a bit before disappearing.

"I should say the same to you." Natsu's voice was heard from behind him. The next instant he turned his head, he felt a surge of pain as the Dragon Slayer's knuckles buried themselves into his cheek. The force of the blow was so tremendous that a shockwave ripped through the area before Kei was lifted off his feet, blood flying from his mouth. Natsu quickly jumped, approaching above the still flying man, "You actually can stop time. An impressive ability if it can affect me. However, it has a limited use." He spoke before lifted his hand up. Suddenly several Blue Lightning Lacrimas appeared above him and the Assassin, "I should really thank Laxus for all those techniques, he really knows his stuff."

He snapped his fingers and the Lacrimas exploded. The Lightning flashed and pushed its inverted limbs down to the Assassin. In one, two, three seconds, the loud boom of the thunder struck as several streams of powerful Lightning struck Kei. The man tried to defend himself with the scepter, but it was proved to be too much as he was sent hurling to the ground, his body bouncing as Lightning struck in every inch of it. Natsu laughed and swiped his arm, another burst of Lightning was sent to the downed man. Streaks of pure blue crackled against the pale skinned man. Jagged bolts of it, filled the sky with undying flashes of radiance as Natsu flew in the center, commanding it.

* * *

 ***At Era; Magical Council's Meeting***

* * *

"In order to wipe the Tower of Heaven off the face of this world...to prevent Jellal from using the R-System!" Siegrain exclaimed as he continued to try and convince his fellow council members, "Aside from using **Square Satellite: Etherion** , we have no other options!"

"The R-System is a forbidden Magic that must be erased from the annals of history." Ultear chimed in, crossing her arms over her impressive chest, "I think we all understand the implications here." As Ultear watched the council members yell and bicker, she rested her head on her hand and let her mind wander. She knew that she needed to try and convince these old geezers to use Etherion. But her mind had frequently been drifting elsewhere. Mainly toward Natsu. She was wondering how he was doing in his fight. From her knowledge of him, he was probably enjoying himself too much. His opponents weren't just _simple_ mages as the others. She had heard about them from Hades. From what she knew, they were powerful enough to make Hades wary of them.

"Siegrain, using Etherion would mean destroying that tower completely. That includes any possible innocent bystanders. Every living thing in that tower will be incinerated." Bleuno explained.

"Elder Bleuno! It will go down to the history that our country committed the crime!" Org exclaimed angrily.

"Yes! We can't attack the land of Ka Elm without provocation!" Hogg exclaimed, supporting Org.

"Then we will have to sacrifice ourselves as well," Belno said, stunning most of her fellow council members. Not thinking she will side with Siegrain, "One cannot return from the dead. These foolish children must understand and cherish the value of life. I see no other way around it. I approve the use of Etherion."

"What?!" Org roared, as he slammed his staff down, "I can't believe what I'm hearing! Especially from you Belno!"

 _'It's almost as if we're walking into a trap...'_ Yajima thought, releasing a light sigh as he glanced at Siegrain, _'I have no way to prove it, but something doesn't feel right.'_

"We just need one more." Siegrain said as he locked eyes with the council members that still opposed him, "If we want to stop the R-System, we must use Etherion."

* * *

 ***Back to the Tower of Heaven; Jellal's throne Room***

* * *

"Just one more, eh?" Jellal said of the blue, surprising Vidaldus, "One more and then it is game over..."

"What?" Vidaldus asked as he quirked an eyebrow, "Did you say something Jellal-sama?"

"Nothing..." Jellal replied with a small smirk, "Just talking to myself...just one more person before this little game is all over...hahaha!" he looked at the black haired man, "Where is Ikaruga?"

"She's actually moving toward the Take Over Wizard. Mirajane Strauss."

"My, she couldn't wait, I see hahaha!" Jellal chuckled as he brought a Lacrima, he wanted to see those two women massacre each other.

* * *

 ***With the Fairy Tail Mages***

* * *

"Hold on a sec Erza..." Gray breathed out, shocked by the story the scarlet-haired knight had just told. He knew that she most likely had suffered a tragic past, if her always crying when she was younger were any indication, but didn't think it was that bad. However, it wasn't time for that, something was seriously wrong, "That Zeref guy you just mentioned..." he said, glancing at Seilah from the corner of his eye.

"Yes... You should know about Zeref too. He's known as the most brutal and cruel dark mage in the history of magic." Erza explained, as she tightly balled her fists. Seilah closed her eyes as she heard them. She was glad that her Natsu-sama weren't with them after all. Just the mention of their creator's name would send him over the edge.

"You know now that you mention it..." Lucy muttered, rubbing her chin as she thought. She remembered them meeting two of his creation! "I'm pretty sure they called that monster came out of the Lullaby one of Zeref's Demons."

"Not only that..." Erza said, as she turned to face Gray, "Deliora is surely a demon from the Book of Zeref as well." Gray's eyes shot open when Erza said this. His fist clenched as he thought of the damn demon that took his family, "A mage as powerful as Zeref was rumored to be able to create such terrifying demons with minimal effort."

"There is a lot more Akuma from Zeref's book than Lullaby and Deliora. However, this System was one of his creation." Seilah spoke calmly as she put one arm under her chest. The others looked at her in slight shock and surprise.

"Y-You mean... There are other powerful demons?!" Lucy gaped at her as her body trembled slightly.

"Yes. And they are far worse than what you saw. The strongest of them all is E.N.D." she explained, much to their shock.

"E.N.D? I've never heard of that name before." Gray said in a confused tone.

 _'You would be shocked if you knew who Master E.N.D is really. You wouldn't have thought that the man you cherish and adore so would be him…'_ Seilah thought with a small hidden smile. Fate was really something fascinating. The most powerful Etherious of Zeref was just in front of all eyes and yet no one knew.

"So that's the _Zeref_ Jellal wishes to revive?" Juvia breathed out, beginning to break out into a cold sweat, "If a dark mage as powerful as him were to be revived..."

"I'm not entirely sure what his true motive is..." Erza said as she turned to look at them, "According to my old Nakama, He said something about when the resurrection was complete, they'd become rulers over heaven."

"When you explain it that way, I really don't understand why your old friends turned against you." Lucy said, placing her hands on her hips, "They kept calling you a traitor, but from what you've told us Jellal seems to be the real traitor."

"I have no idea what nonsense Jellal has been filling their heads with ever since I escaped the Tower of Heaven..." Erza said as she released a heavy sigh, "But I did abandon them for eight years. I guess that itself is a type of betrayal. Now if can just take out Jellal, this will all be over."

"But it was for their sake!" Lucy protested heatedly, treason was never like this! "And yet..."

"Enough, Lucy." Erza cut her off sharply, not wanting to talk about that at the moment. No matter how anyone thought that she didn't abandon them, in her mind, she did and it killed her from the inside, "If I can defeat Jellal, this will be over."

 _'Is that really the truth?'_ Gray thought, giving Erza a suspicious look as her words from earlier ran through his mind, About her vanishing from this world, _'Her words seemed to have a much deeper meaning... And I don't like them.'_

"Nee-san." Everyone whipped around when the newcomer made his presence know. Erza was shocked to see that Shô was conscious and walking towards them, shock written all over his face, "That story... What you just told them...what did you mean?"

"Shô..." Erza muttered as she gave her old friend a sympathetic look.

"Everything you just said is utter nonsense! You're just trying to earn sympathy from your friends aren't you?!" Shô exclaimed, fiercely glaring at Erza, "The truth is absolutely nothing like what you said! Seven years ago, you were the one who bombed our escape ships and ran off by yourself, weren't you?! If Jellal hadn't uncovered your betrayal we all would have been killed! Jellal told us all! This was the fate of those who cannot control magic! You became drunk with your new power and gave up on us!"

"Jellal told you this?" Gray asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. What kind of crap was this?

"Is that something the Erza you know would have done?" Lucy's words struck the blond man hard as he flinched violently with beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"What do you know?" Shô asked quietly as Erza closed her eyes, "You don't know anything about us! Only Jellal's words were able to save us. That's why we spent 8 years finishing this Tower! For Jellal...If...it was all a lie..."

"That's right," Simon said, surprising everyone as he appeared behind the Fairy Tail mages.

"You bastard!" Gray exclaimed as he tried to rush forward and attack Simon. But he was stopped when Juvia grabbed his shoulder, "Let go Juvia! This is the guy-"

"Please wait, Gray-sama..." Juvia said, turning to lock eyes with Simon, "When this man attacked us at the casino, he definitely knew that was merely an ice clone of Gray-sama, yet he attacked it anyway. There is no way a user of Darkness techniques wouldn't have detected that. If he was truly trying to kill us he would have easily found us. Juvia wished to confirm this, that is one of the reasons Juvia tagged along."

"I see that Phantom Lord's Element Four deserves their reputation." Simon said with a hidden smile, "I never planned on killing you back then. In order to trick Shô and the others, I was simply going to knock you unconscious. With that ice clone, I was able to make your 'death' much more believable."

"You were just messing with us?" Shô asked as he hung his head, "W-why? Why would you..."

"Simon, you..." Erza was shocked at his words as she just stared at him.

"Well you, Wally, and Millianna, everyone had been fooled by Jellal." Simon explained, patting Shô on the shoulder, "I waited for the right time and pretended to believe Jellal as well." He turned toward Erza, his eyes full of love and warmth, "I believed Erza from the beginning and I never doubted her. It's been that way for Eight years." Simon slowly walked up to Erza and pulled her in for a tight hug. The scarlet-haired knight felt tears prick her left eye as she hugged her old friend, "I'm so glad I was able to see you again, Erza."

"How...how could you trust her like that?" Shô asked in a shaky voice, as he tightly clenched his eyes shut, "How? Why...Why can't I trust nee-san, trust her like you do?" Letting out a gut wrenching scream, Shô slammed his fists onto the ground, "DAMN IT! RAGH! Who the hell is telling the truth!? Who am I supposed to trust!?"

"Shô..." Erza said in a soft tone, crouching next to the crying young man, "I know it's hard dealing with everything you've just heard...but please just let me say a few words. During these past seven years, I never forgot about any of you." Erza gently gripped Shô's head and hugged him against her armored chest, "I couldn't do anything because I was too weak...I'm truly sorry for that."

"But I can see that you can do it now." Simon said as he smiled at Erza, "Isn't that right? I've been waiting quite a while for this moment. Now that all these powerful mages are gathered in one place."

"Powerful mages?" Lucy parroted, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

"We'll fight Jellal with all of our combined strength." Simon said as he gazed at all of the mages gathered before him, "But first. Why did you let Salamander fight and didn't help him? Salamander's power is absolutely crucial if we wish to take Jellal down!"

"We didn't!" Lucy protested heatedly.

"Besides, Flame-brain can take care of himself!" Gray supported her, clenching his hands into fists.

"He can't! Do you even know who he is fighting now?!" Simon exclaimed again, his eyes held panic and fear to them, "They are the strongest Assassins in the entire continent! They specialize in assassination missions. They never leave a target alive! At one time, they won wars all by themselves and they are only three individuals!"

"N-no..." Lucy placed her hands on her mouth in shock, her body was shaking uncomfortably. Juvia beside her looked down.

"W-what do you mean?!" Erza asked, feeling helpless. She had heard rumors about the three, and couldn't believe that Jellal would go this far. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Natsu because of her.

 _'Looks like I was too late...'_ Simon thought with a sad smile as he saw the emotions flicker in the red-haired woman's eyes, "We have to do something! We need to return back and get him before he dies!" As he finished his words, he felt a terrifying shiver down his spine.

"You think Natsu-sama's tale will end _there_?" Seilah asked, her tone cold and dark, causing every one of them to shiver, "The ones who should worry about their tale are the three Assassins as you called them."

"B-But..." Simon stammered.

" _Do not_ underestimate Natsu-sama." There was steel in her voice as the Etherious spoke. Suddenly, they all felt certainty and confidence.

"Alright follow me. At least let's not let The Majin beat up, Wally." Simon took off down one of the nearby corridors, with everyone else following closely behind. As they ran, Simon pressed his middle and index finger to his temple. But he cursed when all he heard was static, "Damn it! My connection with Wally and Millianna is being jammed! Now I have no idea where they are!"

"So he is using Thought Transmission Magic," Juvia muttered underneath her breath.

"Hey..." Gray whispered in Juvia's ear so that Simon wouldn't hear him, he did notice a blush spread on Juvia's face and the full shiver that traveled down her body and raised a brow, "Are you really sure we should be trusting this guy?"

"I don't plan on making any excuses." Despite being quite, Simon had overheard what Gray had said, "If you were the type of mages that would die easily..."

"Then you never could have tried to fight Jellal." Gray finished, now understanding what Simon was planning. He looked at the Water mage again and sweat dropped as he saw her placing her hands on her red cheeks while muttered things like 'Oh Gray-sama! You're so cool!'

* * *

 ***With Mirajane***

* * *

"Where the hell are those guys?!" Mirajane exclaimed, kicking a small rock away. She and Happy were wondering aimlessly through the tower's winding corridors. She had been walking for minutes and couldn't find a single trace of the square guy or the cat girl!

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he rode on her shoulder, "This place is so weird!"

"Tell me about it." The Majin muttered as she grabbed a door's knob. Upon opening the door, her and Happy's jaws hung open when they stumbled upon a room filled to the brim with cat memorabilia. "What kind of room is this?! There's cat stuff everywhere." exclaimed the snow-haired woman.

"Cats are everywhere!" Happy shouted as he flew around the room.

Mirajane walked up to a dresser and picked up a large cat mask, "Heh, this thing is pretty cool." she said, amused. As she and Happy continued exploring the room, they didn't notice a newcomer silently teleport in.

"This is the end for you, girl," Wally muttered as he pulled back the hammer of his new revolver. But before Wally could pull the trigger, Happy noticed him.

"The square dude!" Happy cried.

"Finally!" Mira shouted before appearing in front of the man, stunning him. Minutes later, he was on the ground, bruised and beaten up. Mirajane hovering over him while smirking.

"D-damn...You." he croaked out.

* * *

 ***Same Time; Jellal's throne Room***

* * *

"Hmm, looks like things are starting to get interesting..." Jellal mused as he knocked over a few of the chess pieces on the board next to him.

"It seems as if Shô and Simon have betrayed us..." Vidaldus explained, kneeling in front of Jellal's throne, "Wally was also defeated by the Majin."

"Yes, this is how a game is supposed to be played." Jellal said with a growing smirk, "There's nothing I hate more than a one-sided game."

"Jellal-sama, we must quickly capture Erza and perform the ceremony." Vidaldus said, rising back onto his feet, "There is no more time to be playing around."

"If that's the case why don't you head out there Vidaldus," Jellal said, as he placed three new chess pieces onto his board. "I can see that you and your friend are itching to fight."

"Are you sure Jellal-sama...?"

"Well, Ikaruga is already on move and they've finished their turn haven't they?" Jellal said, moving a few chess pieces around the board, "I think it's about time I play one of my trump cards." Vidaldus merely grinned in response and crossed his arms, forming an X. Suddenly a large amount of dark magic exploded off Vidaldus as his body began to change. The dark-haired man now resembled a heavy metal rocker, with pale white skin and a guitar strapped to his back, "Special Raiding Squadron of Assassins...Trinity Raven. It's your turn to strike now."

"Go~ To~ Hell~~!" Vidaldus screeched, as a large maniacal smile spread across his face, "Hell! Let me show them all the deepest depths of hell~~~!"

"Who-Who...Who~~" Fukuro said, cocking his head as He appeared in the room

* * *

 ***Back with Mirajane***

* * *

"Wally!" Millianna shouted as she saw her friend beaten up and on the ground, "What happened?!"

"A cat lady!" Happy cried again, instantly getting the newcomer's attention.

"A kitty cat!" she squeaked, she seems to have completely forgotten about Wally and his condition.

'Fast!' the square man thought with a sweat drop as Mira looked on in amusement, watching as Happy tried to free himself from the cat woman's breasts. It seems he was more of Natsu's _Son_ than they thought. Before Mira could do anything to save him, dozens of strange mouths appeared on the walls and ceiling, all them creepily cackling.

"What are those creepy things, Mira-chan?!" Happy yelled as he flew to Mirajane and clung to her arm.

"They're mouths...and they're everywhere," She-devil said as she gazed at the laughing mouths with disgust.

"Welcome all of you..." Mirajane and the others froze slightly as they heard Jellal's voice speak, it was cold and menacing with a bit of amusement in it, "To the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal, ruler of this tower. All the pieces on both sides are now in place. I think it's high time we begin...Heaven's Game."

"This guy..." Mira ground her teeth inside her mouth and tightly balling her fists, "What the hell is he talking about!? What game is he playing?"

"The rules are quite simple..." Jellal's voice echoed out from the numerous mouths spread throughout the entire tower, "My goal is to use Erza as a sacrifice to revive Zeref." Mira's eyes shot open when Jellal said this. The Take over Wizard could feel her anger starting to boil over with each word Jellal spoke. First, the bastard kidnapped the red haired freak, hired some people to assassinate her Natsu! And now he wanted to sacrifice Erza to revive some shitty bastard named Zeref! Oh, she was going to beat some sense into him and show him who was the boss around here, "That means if I can open the gateway to heaven I win...and if you can somehow stop me from doing that you win. However... that by itself isn't very exciting. So I've arranged for three mighty warriors to fight on my behalf. If you cannot get past them, you will never reach me. In other words, this is an all-out battle royal, three versus seven...Oh! There's one last tiny rule I should probably tell you all about. There's a possibility that the council could launch an attack on this tower using the Satellite Square." All of the Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened when they heard this, "The council possesses the ultimate magic of destruction, Etherion. With enough power to reduce an entire country to rubble."

* * *

 ***In Jellal's throne Room***

* * *

"You~ you never mentioned anything like that Lord Jellal!" Vidaldus exclaimed as he flicked out his excessively long tongue, "If we got hit by that, everyone one of us would be going to hell! ~"

"Why Vidaldus, are you afraid?" Jellal asked with a small smirk.

"Hell no!~" Vidaldus replied with a twisted grin, "It's the exact opposite!~ The reverse!~ That's totally the best news I've ever heard!~ A life or death job like this is exactly what I've been waiting for!~"

"The time is unknown, but it is ticking down." Jellal said, as his smirk widened, "But know that the moment Etherion strikes everyone in this tower will die. It will be game over and no one will win this fun game we're playing. So everyone...let's have fun shall we."

* * *

 ***With Erza's Group***

* * *

"T-This is insane..." Lucy stuttered out, feeling her knees go weak from fear, "What the hell is this guy thinking?!" The blonde celestial spirit mage began to nervously play with a strand of her hair, "Playing a 'game' when he could die himself at any moment..."

"Etherion?" Erza muttered as she began to shake slightly, "The council? Im-Impossible...I mean-" Everyone gasped when Erza was suddenly encompassed in a thick cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Shô was holding onto a playing card which held Erza inside, "Shô! What's going on!?"

"What the hell are you doing, Shô!?" Simon exclaimed, reaching out to Shô.

"I'm not gonna let anyone lay a finger on my nee-san," Shô replied as he clutched the card close to his chest. The young man's voice was determined, yet full of fear at the same time, "I'll defeat that asshole Jellal all by myself!"

"Stop! You can't possibly do this alone!" Simon pleaded, but Shô has already began to run, "Damn it! Stop at once!"

"No! I won't let him harm nee-san!"

Before Shô could disappear from their sight, his body froze completely in his place. He then turned around and handed the card to Seilah, who appeared behind him, "Foolish human." she said and ordered him to release Erza, which he did without hesitation, much to his horror.

"Thank you, Seilah." Erza bowed her head slightly, "If I have troubled you, please hit me."

"W-what is happening?! I can't control my body!" Shô shouted in shock.

"No one can escape my _Magic_ ," Seilah explained calmly as she casually slapped Erza on the cheek, causing Gray and Lucy to flinch in shock.

"Ouch!" Erza moaned in pain from the hit. Seilah was actually the first one to hit her when she asked for it and it hurt!

"Anyway, let's search for Mirajane-san and Happy." Seilah almost ordered before turning on her heels, releasing Shô from her curse in the process.

"I will go with her." Erza said before following Seilah with Simon right behind her, "Shô! Go find a boat and prepare it for everyone to escape once it's over!"

"H-Hai, Nee-san," Shô muttered as he nodded his head. He finally resigned, knowing he won't be much of a help to any of them.

"Juvia will search with Gray-sama." Juvia said, gesturing down a random hallway, "Lucy-san can search down that way."

"Oi! Hold on a second!" Lucy exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips, "I don't mean to diminish my skills or anything, but I'm not strongest one here! There's no way I can go off on my own!"

"Damn it, why am I stuck with these two?" Gray groaned, running his hand down his face, "Alright, I'm going to search for one of those guys to beat up, so I'm gonna go after Seilah. You two go find search somewhere else, okay?"

"Gray-sama wait!" Juvia called out, but Gray had already taken off after the Etherious. Once Gray was out of sight, Juvia sighed and hung her head.

"Well let's get going Juvia." Lucy said as she patted Juvia's back, "We have to find Happy and Mirajane and make sure they're alright."

Juvia sighed heavily, why was she stuck with Love rival anyway? However, she couldn't disappoint Her Gray-sama! "Alright, let's go Lucy-san."

* * *

 ***With Mirajane and Happy***

* * *

"I'm not really sure what's going on inside this prick's mind, but I know I have to kick some Assassins' asses before beating him within an inch of his life!" Mirajane promised, grinning evilly as she thought of the many things she would do to the idiot.

"Aye, sir! Beat him up! He's the one who wanted Natsu dead!" Happy exclaimed in a serious tone.

"W-What are you doing Jellal?" Wally muttered, catching their attention, "Etherion you say...if we take a blast from that thing we'll all die...all we ever wanted was true freedom."

"I don't know exactly what type of freedom you're after." Mira started as she crouched down next to Wally and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, her lips formed into a sweet smile, causing Wally to look up at her with a blush, "But at Fairy Tail, you can have all the freedom you want..." Wally's eyes widened when the Majin flashed him a warm grin, "Plus it's a pretty dandy place too." she looked down at him as he almost teared up.

Suddenly, she punched him hard in the face, sending him flying into a wall. Her action completely stunned the poor Cat.

"EHHHH?! What did you do that for?!" Happy cried in shock.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR, SQUARE FREAK?! I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FOR INTERRUPTING MY TIME WITH NATSU-KUN!" She-devil roared at him, shaking her fist menacingly at him.

"You weren't serious?!" Happy asked in shock.

"Kitty cat! Come back to mama!" Millianna squealed as she dashed toward Happy, who screamed and began to run away, screaming about crazy cat women and that he was just a defenseless blue cat.

Mirajane just sighed in annoyance before calling to the cat, "Happy! I think I've got a way for us to cheat this little _game_." The cat was instantly in front of her.

"Aye, sir! I think I know what you mean!" Happy cheered, picking the woman up.

"HAHA! Let's skip straight to the final boss!" Mirajane laughed uproariously, as Happy began to fly, "Jellal, I'm coming for your shitty ass!"

"Damn she's really a Demon..." Wally said with a small smirk, watching Happy and Mirajane as they laughed, "But I guess we can count on you."

"Now, let us go kic-!" Mirajane stopped talking and swiftly grabbed Happy, Wally and Millianna. She then jumped backward as an air compressed projectile was sent spiraling at them. The sudden attack impacted the wall in the opposite side of the room, splitting it open, "What was that?"

"Ara, it seems like some _unpleasant_ things have been happening..."

Mirajane landed on the floor and dropped Jellal's ex-followers on it. Her eyes turned dark blue as she looked at the newcomer. She was a pink-haired woman, wearing a white kimono and holding a long sword in her hands, "Who the fuck are you?!" The Take Over Wizard snarled.

"She has pink hair!" Happy cried as he pointed at the woman. Would a female version of Natsu look like that?! Happy's innocent mind screamed.

"Oh my, how unladylike..." Ikaruga said as she covered her mouth with her kimono.

Mira's brow twitched at the insult. She was more of a lady than this... This harlot! It made her blood boil! She was a swordswoman like that red Tomato too!

"W-who is that…?" Wally asked slowly as he struggled to even lift his head. Millianna beside him was shaking in fear from the pressure the two women were letting off.

A purple magical energy began to surround Mirajane as she glared up at the woman, who was bathed in a red aura. Debris flew up in the air slightly as their magical energy increased in density. Beneath The eldest Strauss, a massive magic circle appeared as her appearance began to change. Before long, she was standing in her Satan Soul.

"A demon!" Millianna squealed in fear as she hugged herself.

"Aye! That's Mirajane's Satan Soul! It's super cool! And she can destroy a lot of things with it!" Happy chirped, his tone showed how amazed he was.

 _'That's something to be... Impressed about?'_ Wally thought with a sweat drop on the back of his square head.

"Ara, so this is what the famous Demon of Fairy Tail looks like, huh?" it was more like a statement than a question as the pink-haired woman observed Mirajane.

"You're in the way." Mirajane said in a demonic voice as her dark blue eyes leveled a glare at Ikaruga, "I will destroy you."

A massive explosion erupted from the room they were in as Mirajane's claws smashed against Ikaruga's sword.

* * *

 ***With Erza's Group***

* * *

Erza, Seilah, Gray and Simon found themselves in a huge room with multiple holes and pillars in it. The other thing they noticed was that there wasn't a ceiling.

"Where should we go now?" Gray asked, his eyes on Simon as he spoke.

"Jellal's room is on top. However, I don't know if he is really going to let us reach him that easily." Simon explained as he looked around. He had a bad feeling about all this. Jellal was too cunning to let them roam around free.

"We need to find those dark mages and defeat them!" Erza exclaimed as she requiped a sword in hand.

"You won't have to wait for long then. Look." Seilah said as she pointed up. They looked up and caught in the distance, their eyes comically bulged out as they spotted a brief flash of light. To their shock, they saw what appeared to be a man with an owl's head,

"What the hell is that thing?! An owl?! But it looks human! What in the world is going on?" Gray shouted with his eyes still bulging out. Before he could shout more, he was slammed back into the room's wall. The Ice Mage tumbled across the room's floor and crashed into a wall, Simon was instantly in action as he ran toward Gray and helped him up.

"Gray!" Erza screamed. She looked at the newcomer and glared at him with eyes that could kill thousands of times over, "You…!"

"Fullbuster!" Simon exclaimed as he lifted Gray on his feet. The Ice Mage groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "Are you alright?!"

"Who are you?" Seilah asked the owl man, narrowing her eyes in suspicious. Something was definitely strange about this... This abomination. And the patch of Pink hair on top of his head only added to her suspicions.

Gray kept on rubbing his aching head. He then looked forward and growled when the owl man landed on his two feet, "And who the hell are you, shithead?!"

"I will not allow you to break the rules." The owl man said as he pointed at them, his head tilted to the side, "I am the protector of justice, Fukuro! Who-Whoo!"

The others just looked at him before turning white from shock. A warrior of Justice? What absurdity!

"First a square dude and now a talking bird," Gray grumbled as he adjusted his clothes... By taking them off, "How many freaks are in this tower?"

"Y-yes." Erza stuttered slightly, also surprised to see an owl talking about Justice.

"N-No way...is h-he..." Simon stuttered out in fear, as his eye shot open. Without warning, Simon grabbed Gray's wrist, took Erza and Seilah and took off down the hall, "This is really bad! We have to get out of here quick!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray shouted at him.

"Let go of me, Simon!" Erza struggled. What was he doing?!

"Filthy human... Let go of me this instant." Seilah spoke loud enough for him to hear. However, Simon just ignored her.

The Darkness user quickly formed a hand sign, "You absolutely must not fight this guy!" Simon swiped his hand and the entire corridor turned pitch black, "Dark Moment!" Amongst the confusion, Simon tightened his hold of them as he began to run again, "This is our only chance!" But Simon hadn't taken three steps before Fukuro was right in front of him. Simon gasped when Fukuro grabbed a hold of his head.

"The owl of justice strikes even in the blackest of nights!" Fukuro exclaimed, cocking his fist back. Simon's eye widened when magical energy gathered on Fukuro's fist, "Justice Ho-Ho-Hou!" Fukuro launched a powerful blast of magical energy directly into Simon's chest, sending him flying down the hall. The three Fairy Tail mages gracefully landed on their feet.

"Foolish human," Seilah muttered.

"Simon! What were you thinking?!" Erza asked furiously.

"H-He's so...strong..." Simon struggled to say, as he coughed up a mouthful of blood, "I...I think that fractured a few ribs..."

"Who-Whoo," Fukuro said, cocking his head.

"There's no doubt...he's from the assassin's guild...Death's Head Caucus!" Simon exclaimed as he struggled to stand back up, "They're one of the dark guilds in the surrounding area. But Death's Head Caucus is one of the worst...they ended up specializing in assassination missions...and the most infamous among them all are a group of three known as 'Trinity Raven.' It was said during one of the guild wars they assassinated all of the officers in the entire western army."

"Who-Whoo, you are mistaken." Fukuro said, slowly shaking his head, "I merely struck down the forces of evil."

"Don't listen to him!" Simon yelled as he coughed up another mouthful of blood, "Those guys are professional killers! You mustn't try to fight them!"

"So you are the famous Titania, Gray Fullbuster. Your infamy has even reached the ears of our guild." Fukuro said, cracking his knuckles, "I believe it's time for this warrior justice to strike down evil!"

"A damn killer talking about evil.…" Gray gritted his teeth as he glared at the owl man, his eyes as cold as his magic.

"What gives you the right to take people's lives?!" Erza was furious as she shouted at him. Seilah was the only one silent as she had a bad feeling about this.

"Everything about this bird freak pisses me off! So I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" Gray shouted in outrage.

"Who-whoo...little Titania, Fullbuster, there are some evils that cannot be allowed to live in this world." Fukuro said, as his rocket roared to life, "And you two surely are one of those evils. So it's time to die."

"Tch!" Gray scoffed and took his stance, "Ice-Make: Lance!" he extended his arms forward. Ice gathered in his palms as a long, curved ice lances were created and shoot toward his the owl man.

"Jet Ho-Ho-Hou!" Fukuro exclaimed as he rocketed upwards, dodging the Ice Lances that struck the ground he stood on, "Who-Who?" he titled his head as he flew beside a metal pillar. He saw Erza charging at him with two swords at hand, she jumped at him and swung twice. He dodged the attacks and watched as the pillar was sliced in in three from the air pressure from the swings.

"Who-Whoo! I think I will show you the power of the owl of justice!" Fukuro exclaimed as he descended. The others stood and waited. Their eyes widened, however, when he threw his head back.

"T-This stance..." Erza stuttered slightly as her eyes grow wider and wider.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray shouted in shock as he began to feel immense heat emitting from the owl man. He recognized the heat!

"Natsu-sama. What is the meaning of this?" Seilah quietly asked as her hands balled into fists.

"W-what is he doing?" Simon muttered awkwardly.

"Who-Whoo! This is how justice is brought! Fire Dragon's…" Fukuro began as a red aura surrounded him. His belly slightly bloated as Flames gathered in it.

"I-I-It's….Natsu's..." Erza couldn't finish her sentence as she was too shocked.

"Why the hell this bird have Flame-brain's Magic?!" Gray shouted, finishing what Erza couldn't. Seilah's hair covered her eyes as she shook slightly.

"Roar!"

And whole room exploded.

* * *

 ***Two Minutes Earlier; Jellal's throne Room***

* * *

Jellal chuckled lightly as he used Ikaruga chess piece and moved it in front of a demon-shaped one, "The Demon of Fairy Tail against Ikaruga. Things are heating up…" He then calmly used an owl shaped chess piece to knock down the wall chess piece the represented Simon, "How very disappointing Simon...out of the game that easily." Jellal then moved the owl chess piece and a dragon shaped, "The owl with Dragon powers against Fairy Tail. Hmm how interesting, I wonder who will survive." he chuckled deeply, enjoying the show _too_ much. Then, a wicked smirk spread across Jellal's face as he turned his attention to three different chess pieces on his board, "The celestial mage and the water woman vs. Vidaldus...I wonder who will come out on top?" Jellal's evil smirk widened as he knocked over the chess piece representing Lucy, "Looks like this might be the end for out celestial spirit user..."

* * *

 ***With Lucy and Juvia***

* * *

Juvia and Lucy were running until they found themselves in a massive room with many holes in it. They looked around in confusion, not knowing where they were. Juvia glanced at her 'Love Rival' and raised a delicate brow as she saw the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Erza-san will be alright," Juvia spoke reassuringly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. The water mage was amazed that such a guild existed. They care about each other _more_ than a family by blood did.

"Huh? Oh... No, it's just..." Lucy muttered, looking down at her feet. Truth to be told, she wasn't worried about Erza as she knew that Gray and Seilah were with her. She was more worried about...

"Then what's wrong?" Juvia asked. Confusion was written all over her face.

"I'm worried about Natsu..." Lucy said in a small voice as she placed her hands over her heart.

"So… You're head over heels for _him_?" Juvia asked. Her face was a perfect 'O_O'.

Lucy's face exploded in red color, rivaling Erza's hair, "THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Why are you blushing?" Juvia asked with the same expression, causing Lucy to flinch. Juvia's lips twitched until they formed into an evil smile, 'If Juvia can push Lucy to Salamander-san, Juvia will finally get rid of one of the many love rivals!' a dark aura appeared around her as she thought of the many evil plans. Lucy sweat-dropped at her.

They were brought back from their train of thoughts as a piercing wail filled the air. It sounded as if an electric guitar was being put on blast right next to them. Lucy's shrieked in pain and covered her ears. She felt like she could became deaf from the sound. It was so loud!

"What's that noise?!" Lucy screamed, covering her ears with both hands, feeling unbearable pain, "Is that a guitar!? GAH! It feels like my ears are gonna start bleeding! AGH! It's so loud!"

"Really?" Juvia asked as she quirked an eyebrow, why was love rival affected by this? It only proved that she was the better woman for Gray-sama! "Juvia actually thinks it's quite nice."

"How is this not bothering you!?" Lucy exclaimed, trying to stop the rapid pounding in her head.

"HEY! YA! FUCKING! GIRLS!" A screeching voice alerted Juvia and Lucy to the presence of a newcomer. The man had pale white skin and extremely long black hair. He was whipping his hair in circles as he played his guitar, "The name's Vidaldus Taka! Welcome to my hellish concert! Destroy!"

"You're the one who's playing the guitar so loud!" Lucy yelled, trying her best to cancel the sound. She glared at Vidaldus as she yelled, "Cut it out!"

"This man must be one of Jellal's three warriors," Juvia said, as she prepared to fight this new enemy, "We must be prepared for anything."

"Assassin's guild Death's Head Caucus!" Vidaldus wailed, sticking out his long tongue, "Hey! We're the skulls! Kickass name ain't it!?" Vidaldus strummed his electric particularly hard and his hair whipped out towards Lucy and Juvia, "Rock you!" Still covering her ears, Lucy barely dodged the flailing hair. The blonde's eyes shot open as she watched the tendrils of hair Pierce the walls and the floor. While Lucy was busy dodging Vidaldus' attacks, Juvia merely stood her ground and allowed his attacks to pass through her water body. Vidaldus looked genuinely impressed when he saw his hair sail harmlessly through Juvia, "WAH! That's a rockin' little body you there girlie!"

"Juvia's body is made out of the water," Juvia explained, as she formed a sphere of water in her hand, "No attacks can harm Juvia." Juvia closed her fist around the ball of water in her hand, **"Water Lock!"** The water formed underneath Vidaldus and began to creep up his body, entirely encasing him in water, "Huh, looks like his bark was far worse than his bite."

"Great job Juvia!" Lucy cheered, giving Juvia a thumbs up, "That's a member of the Elemental 4 for you!"

However, Lucy and Juvia's eyes widened when the water trapping Vidaldus started to disappear. Vidaldus' maniacal laughing was heard as little by little, Juvia's water seemed to be absorbed into his hair. Lucy had to cover her ears once again, as Vidaldus began to play his guitar again. A few moments later all of Juvia's water had disappeared.

"W-What..." Juvia stuttered out, as she stared at Vidaldus in shock, "Juvia's **Water Lock** …disappeared?

"Phew..." Vidaldus released a calming breath before his twisted smile returned, "A bit of water is the just trick when your hair is messed up. But, you shouldn't use shampoo in the morning, your hair won't like it."

"How..." Juvia breathed out, as she tightly balled her fists, "How did you eliminate Juvia's **Water Lock**?"

"My hair can absorb any liquid," Vidaldus replied, playing with a few strands of his hair, "Though you won't see me wiping up any oil or alcohol, that's bad for the hair."

"Juvia's water...won't affect him," Juvia said, as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Rock you!" Vidaldus shouted as he played his guitar again, the noise distracted Lucy as a column of Flames appeared from nowhere and struck her. Juvia was able to dodge. Lucy screamed as the attack burned her slightly. She panted heavily, her clothes were burned, leaving her with only little to cover her private parts.

"Lucy!" Juvia called out in worry as she crouched down next to her.

"My, my, we do have a couple sexy babes here, heh heh." Vidaldus chuckled, leering dangerously at Lucy's almost nude body and Juvia.

"W-What do you mean?" Juvia hesitantly asked as she tried to cover her body with her hands.

"Hmm, now the important question. Which one do I choose?" Vidaldus asked no one in particular, wagging his finger between Lucy and Juvia. An evil smirk spread across Vidaldus' face when he spotted Lucy, "Looks like the blondie won't be much fun..." His finger landed on Juvia, "So... I'll have to take you!" Juvia took a fearful step back as Vidaldus prepared to play his guitar again, "Well that settles it! You're the lucky girl who's gonna be my succubus today!"

"S-Succubus..." Juvia repeated in a frightened tone.

"Rock of Succubus! Hell yeaaaaaahhhh!" Before Juvia or Lucy had a chance to react, the water mage was lifted into the air by purple tendrils of dark magic. Juvia screamed in pain as the dark magic entered her ears.

"AH! What is this?! This noise!" Juvia yelled as she attempted to cover her ears, but her hands wouldn't move, "GAH! NO! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Juvia!" Lucy cried, reaching out to her friend. But Juvia's body was suddenly engulfed by a blinding white light, forcing Lucy to shield her eyes from the intense rays. But the person that Lucy saw when the light died down definitely wasn't the Juvia she knew. Juvia's skin was now pale white like Vidaldus' and her clothes resembled that of a rocker's. The bluenette's hair was also down and a purple was emblazoned across Juvia's stomach, "J-Juvia?"

"Looks like I got myself a love slave," Vidaldus said with a twisted smile.

"Hell, hell, hell!" The transformed Juvia chanted, shocking Lucy so much that she fell over, "I'm gonna show you deepest, darkest, most glorious pits of hell, ya bitch!"

"No..." Lucy took a step back, not believing her own eyes, "You fiend! What have you done to Juvia?!" The only response she got was an evil laugh from him.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm gonna drag your sorry ass down to the darkest pits of hell!" Juvia exclaimed as she began to laugh maniacally, "Ya little bitch~~!"

"Juvia! You need to get a hold of yourself!" Lucy cried, tightly balling her fists in anger, "Snap out of it!"

"She's my little 'succubus' now..." Vidaldus explained with a twisted smile on his face, "She'll only take orders from me now!"

"Screw you! Juvia's will is stronger than you think! I'll free her from your damn spell!" Lucy declared, just as a realization suddenly hit her, "Wait...the sound from the guitar is what did this to Juvia...then why am I not affected?"

"Hehehe...that's an excellent question, little missy." Vidaldus said, chuckling lightly as he flipped his hair, "But you see the answer to your question is actually quite simple..." Vidaldus' twisted smiled returned as he burst out laughing, "This would just be no fun at all if both of you were under my spell! I want to see you girls duke it out in an epic catfight! A battle of tears, emotion, and torn clothing!"

"You're disgusting..." Lucy muttered as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"I'm 'disgusting' you say..." Vidaldus said before he began to chuckle darkly, "Why that's the greatest compliment I've ever received!"

"Haha! If you're not ready to rock out..." Juvia said, jabbing her finger towards Lucy, "Then just die already!" Out of nowhere a wall of water materialized in front of Juvia and raced towards Lucy.

"Damn it!" Lucy exclaimed as the wall smashed against her. The water was boiled, causing her to scream in pain, "I... Won't lose!" with a surprising show of strength she spread her arms, causing the water to flow everywhere, "I will... Definitely, save you... Juvia." The Celestial Spirit Wizard panted as she tried to calm her breath down. After recovering enough, she took a fighting stance and mentioned for them to come at her, "I'm eager to test where Natsu's training got me!"

"Bring it! I will take you both on!"

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

The Dragon Slayer shook his head slightly and turned to leave as he thought that they wouldn't wake up anytime soon. The three Assassins were still buried into the crater his attacks created. It was time for him to go and beat up Jellal's ass and save his little Erza. As he walked two more steps, his eyes widened suddenly when a massive surge of Magical energy erupted. He quickly turned to look and saw the three Assassins getting up. There were slight bruises and injuries in their bodies. Katsu was cracking his neck while muttering things like 'It hurt like hell' and 'He was going to pulverize the damn brat' while the two others dusted the remaining of their clothes.

"You are certainly strong." Kei started as he and the others regrouped, "No one has ever given us so much trouble before."

Suddenly, the whole island started to shake and tremble as the three's Magical Power skyrocketed. Natsu's eyes widened yet again when their appearance began to change. Katsu's skin darkened to a slight red and his hair flared up upwards wildly, his slicked hair shot up. On his forehead emerged a thick, purple cross that kept on going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges. It kept going and going until it reached his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms. As his transformation ended, he gave a battle roar as he looked at Natsu with his eyes white in uncontrollable anger, "Begone!"

He raised his right arm, Palm facing the sky arm, causing the ground below the Dragon Slayer to explode in a massive explosion of Magical energy. Natsu managed to dodge the blast by a tumble mid-air, he landed on both his feet and saw the result of the attack. He whistled as he saw a hole. It was so deep that its bottom could be hardly seen. It was only thanks to his Dragon eyes that he saw the bottom. This was so… _intriguing_. Natsu mused to himself, he lifted his head and didn't have much time to react as Katsu was already on him again. Blue magic coating him, "Lariat!" He swung his left arm at the Dragon Slayer, resulting in a shockwave powerful that struck Natsu, sending him flying at breakneck speed. His body became a blur as he flew toward a mountain. For the first time, Natsu felt the painful blow, even with his immense durability, spit flow out of his mouth. The impact was extremely powerful and loud as the mountain cracked one, two, three times before it exploded completely.

"From now on, there will be no holding back..." Kei spoke as his voice shifted to a demonic one. His and Valeria's bodies were coated in magic, "Take Over…"

 **To Be Continued….**


	25. TOH ARC: Part Four!

**A/N: Hello!**

 **Greetings of the day to you and hope the chapter finds you in the best of health and everything else.**

 **This is a new update from me! And it's the fourth chapter of the TOH Arc! I'm sorry that I took so much time to update, but you know how life is...**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slight changes in the Arc!**

 **Beta Read By McNova.**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

Juvia transformed into water and dashed toward the blonde, who was caught off guard as she was completely engulfed in a water wave, "To think I just changed my clothes!" Lucy whined slightly as her clothes were being showered again. While normally, she would loudly complain, Things changed over the time she spent in the Guild and especially _training_ with Natsu. With every session, she would lose at least three or four pairs of her outfits from the heavy workout and spars, much to her dismay. By the fourth day of that, she got used to it and didn't mind it that much. Her train of thoughts was stopped when Juvia's face appeared on the water before her form began to materialize. She stood with a slight smirk in front of Lucy.

"I wonder where I should aim for first..." The water mage slyly said as she lifted her hand and grabbed Lucy's dress. The place where her chest was covered to be more precise, "That dress really was too good for you!" with her final shout, Juvia ripped off the top of Lucy's dress, exposing her bare chest to the world. Lucy screeched loudly at the action.

"This is it, this is it!" Vidaldus shouted as he spun his arm around. He always had a thing for bouncing breasts and tearing clothes! It was the most perfect Cat fight he had ever seen!

Juvia stuck her tongue out, her expression showing how much she was enjoying torturing the blonde. However, it was ripped off her face when she saw the blonde rear her right arm back, she didn't have time to transform into water as Lucy unleashed a brutal open palm assault directly into her chest. Spittle was forced out of her mouth as she was sent flying back from the blow. The blonde quickly covered her breasts with the green hair band on her head.

"Ehh?!" Vidaldus wasn't expecting this as his eyes bulged out of his head. His disbelieving eyes followed the flying form of Juvia as she was smashed into the wall behind him, "NANI?!" veins bulged in his temple as he swaying from side to side, "Juvia, Darling! What are you doing?! Get her!" he shouted as he played with his guitar. Lucy grunted as she covered her ears with both hands, she could swear that the sound was different from earlier. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she spotted Juvia straightening herself, her eyes, strangely, glowed purple.

Lucy was caught off guard when Juvia sped up forward and head-butted her. The blonde screamed as blood was thrown out of her mouth. The blow was powerful. So powerful that it shocked the Celestial Spirit Wizard, _'W-what?! Her strength increased suddenly!'_ was all she could think before Juvia blasted her backward with a wave of Water. Lucy was hurled onto the ground. Panting, she lifted herself and looked at Juvia, she was now glowing purple, _'What caused this? She suddenly got a power up!'_ her eyes grow in shock when she spotted Vidaldus, but the sight was different from what she remembered.

His form seemed to grow. His muscles were bulging with strength, veins throbbing in them. His eyes turned white and his skin, or whatever was visible of it, turned a deep red. His hair was longer, and it became extremely spiky. Finally, there was steam coming out of his body. Lucy could only look in shock as he swung his hair and guitar like mad man. Several beads of sweat began to roll on her face as she saw his hair create holes on the wall and his guitar sending hurricanes of air from it.

"DIE, YOU BITCH!" Juvia screamed as she transformed into Water, Lucy didn't have much time to react as she was engulfed in water. She had to close her mouth, in fear of screaming and losing air as the water was boiling. Her skin turned red from the heat. A hand materialized itself above her head and gripped her hair roughly. Lucy shrieked as Juvia dragged her by her long hair. She was then slammed into the ground, creating a human shaped hole in it.

Juvia and Vidaldus laughed insanely, not noticing the blonde jumping up, "Gahhhh!" the blue haired woman cried as Lucy's small, but powerful fist struck her face. She skidded backward, clutching her nose as it bled.

"You said that you wanted to join Fairy Tai! And now you're attacking one of your nakama!" Lucy shouted to the water mage as she tried to control her breathing. It was hard to believe that she was fighting with such ferocity after being a princess. A smile made its way toward her lips as she made a note to thank Natsu for his help.

At the mention of Fairy Tail, Juvia's eyes softened slightly and she unconsciously grabbed her head with her hands. Deep inside her, a voice was trying to tell her not to hit and injure one of her Nakama, but the control of Vidaldus was more powerful and she just stuck her tongue out.

Vidaldus smirk insanely, the air was shimmering so furiously around him, "Hey, you! Hey, you! Let's feel the vibe!" he shouted, going completely crazy as he played with his guitar and spun his head. His hair was flying in every direction, striking the ground and walls, creating cracks and holes in them, "Get her!"

"With Pleasure!" Succubus Juvia cried as she gathered water in her hand, **"Water Cane!"** The water in her hand began to take shape until a whip-like structure made of water, was created. Lucy seeing this, took her own whip out, It was brown in color, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker.

The two young girls swung their whips at each other, smacks were heard in the room as the two hit each other. Red marks appeared in their skins as they continued the assault, they were not giving up, knowing full that the first who let up will lose. Vidaldus was laughing like a madman as he witnessed two Nakama's fought each other.

"Keep that rhythm going! That's the soul of rock!" Vidaldus chanted as he played with his guitar.

"What are you saying?!" Lucy shouted at him as she leaped backward to dodge a vicious strike from Juvia's Water Whip.

"Cat fights should be fought with Claws! Do it as if she's stealing your lover!" Vidaldus ordered as he played his guitar, getting Juvia to scream in slight pain before she glared at Lucy.

"My lover?!" Juvia asked as her eyes turned white from anger. A vein bulged on her temple as she transformed into Water, "Love Rival!"

"I'm not!" Lucy cried as a massive wave of Water Magic hit her straight on, engulfing her again. She idly noticed that it was stronger than before, 'He isn't just controlling her, but he also powered her up! My voice won't reach her!' the blonde thought in distress as she tried to think of a solution, _'What should I do?!'_

"Die painfully inside Juvia!" Succubus Juvia's voice could be heard inside the Water. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt the air leaving her once again.

'I need to do something! Anything!' Lucy frantically searched for any escape, _'What should I use to fight water?'_ a solution of her problem hit her like a bolt of Lightning, _'Of course, Water!'_ the blonde groaned in pain as Juvia hurled her to the floor, with a vicious throw, but the next second, she was getting up again. The Assassin saw this and clicked his tongue in displeasure.

"Juvia, Darling! It's about time to finish her off!"

Lucy cried again as the guitar was played again, this time, however, the noise almost made her ears bleed. Juvia, on the other hand, roared as her body was washed in a purple aura, "This is the end of the line for you!"

"Hurry up and destroy her, Juvia, darling!" Vidaldus shouted.

"Okay! You will be shredded to pieces by this **Water Jigsaw!** " transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. Lucy's eyes grow wide in astonishment as a massive water blade was sent her way. Dodging it, she exclaimed in shock when the attack cut the wall in half.

 _'This is bad! If something like that hit me, I will die within seconds!'_ the blonde was sweating slightly. However, she couldn't abandon her Nakama, if being shredded will save her, then it's a low price!

"This is the end!" Juvia cried as she dashed forward, the Jigsaw around her body, sending multiple blades everywhere.

"I won't lose!" Lucy thrust the Golden Key into the Jigsaw. Screams of pain escaped her throat as she felt her hand being shredded, blood and flesh flow from the collision, but she didn't stop, it would shame her Guild and Natsu if she resigned to such a small amount of pain, _**"OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER – AQUARIUS!"**_ she shouted and a magical circle appeared in the water. The familiar royal blue mermaid with a long, blue fish-tail and light blue hair emerged, carrying her urn.

"What?" Vidaldus shouted, clearly shocked by the turn of events.

"She summoned a spirit using Juvia's body?!" Succubus Juvia was equally shocked as she looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"As long as there is water, I can summon the most powerful spirit; Aquarius!" Lucy informed with a grin. However, it was completely wiped out of her face and sweat replaced it as Aquarius gave her a terrifying glare, "W-wait!" she pleaded, feeling of dread washed over her.

"Shut your mouth already!" The Celestial Spirit shouted with white angry eyes, "Stupid little girl!" the water released by Juvia was absorbed inside her urn and with an angry cry, she hurled it in the room with tremendous force.

"I-I'm sorry! Don't aim at me too!" Lucy shouted in fear while looking at the massive wave heading their way. Juvia could only look up in stunned silence. The two young girls along with Vidaldus were engulfed. Lucy and Juvia were screeching some incoherent words while the Assassin didn't look bothered at all as his hair absorbed the water.

"Didn't you pay attention? I already told you that my hair can absorb water!" Vidaldus roared as his hair started to grow the more water he absorbed, his skin was becoming redder, "Take this, ya angry bitch!" he played his guitar again and an arc of Lightning was released into the remaining water, it traveled toward the women. Being inside the water, it was difficult for them to dodge. The attack hit them head on. They screamed in agony as electric shocks traveled in their bodies. Vidaldus laughed gleefully as he increased the pressure of the Lightning. He didn't notice, however, the slight twitching of his muscles as he continued to draw more and more power of the Magical Enhancement Lacrima. It was for him a blissful feeling, the feeling of having so much Power.

"Ahh... Hah... Hah…" Lucy panted as the Lightning finally stopped flowing. She was barely standing on her feet in the water. Glancing around her, she saw the burned forms of Juvia and Aquarius. The water mage taking more damage than she and the Celestial Spirit, considering her water body, "Juvia... Aquarius..." Lucy gritted her teeth in rage, that man didn't even spare Juvia, the one he was calling his Succubus and darling!

"I like that look on your face, blondie!" Vidaldus exclaimed in happiness, catching the blonde's rage struck face. He always loved it, making his victim see his beloved ones hurt! It was the... Best feeling ever!

"You disgusting…BASTARD!" Lucy cried as she grabbed her Celestial Spirit Keys.

"Ohhh! You don't!" Vidaldus screeched, sending his hair toward the blonde. She screamed as she pierced by it in her right shoulder, her keys were thrown from her hand, much to her dismay and horror. The Assassin only laughed harder at that, "HAHAHAHAHA! That's perfect! Now I will finish you off!" he roared, taking his hair back, he played his guitar again, and suddenly compressed air blades and Lightning bolts were sent at the defenseless Blonde.

"AHHHH! Gaaah!" Lucy was overwhelmed by the attack, two air blades struck her legs, making her unable to move as she fell on her knees.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia cried, the control Vidaldus had over her already had disappeared, however, her injuries made her unable to help her friend, so she just watched in horror as Lucy was devoured in a massive Lightning pillar. After it died down, Juvia's eyes widened in shock as Lucy's smoking figure fell down on the water.

"YAHAHA! I will destroy you, darling!" the Assassin cried as he pointed his hair down at her.

"Stop it, please!" Juvia begged as she tried to crawl her way to the two, but winced as pain shot through her body.

"Bye Bye, darling!" Vidaldus and sent his hair down at the blonde, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"LUCCCY!" Time seemed to stop for the water mage as her fearful eyes took in the sight. She couldn't even protect her using her body!

Lucy closed her eyes as Vidaldus' hair approached her, _'Natsu….'_ was only what she could think of as she waited for her inevitable death by the hands of this bastard.

 **Splash!**

"Huh?" Lucy and Juvia looked up to see that Vidaldus disappeared from the place he was in and was rolling on the ground meters away from the blonde. Standing protectively in front of Lucy, was Aquarius, her body was burned and still slightly smoking from earlier Lightning attack, "Aquarius..."

"Get up, you little brat!" the water Celestial Spirit growled at her, gathering water magic as she saw the Assassin straightening himself up. And he didn't look happy, "I can distract him a little bit. You find a way to finish him off!"

"B-but..." Lucy muttered in weak protest. She didn't know what Spirit she could use on him. The only Spirit she could probably use now was Leo, but he still didn't recover completely. And even so, her keys weren't with her now. As she began to think of a way to beat him, Aquarius was having a hard time trying to stop Vidaldus, he was playing with his Guitar so fast that his hand became a blur, each swing, sent either a wave of Lightning or an air compressed projectile. The water Spirit could feel the barrier weakening from the assault.

"D-damn..." Aquarius muttered as two air compressed projectiles penetrated her water barrier, piercing her. Two seconds later and every single attack was able to penetrate her barrier. Suddenly, more Water surged from behind her, adding to hers, forming a massive dome, "W-What?" she asked in surprise and looked to see Juvia still laying down, but with one palm facing her.

"Juvia will help too."

Lucy looked at the two as they struggled to protect her from harm. She couldn't believe that she was giving up when those two were determined to not let her get hurt, _'I need to do something! Anything!'_

That was when a certain memory resurfaced in her mind.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"Do you know any other Celestial Spirit techniques, Lucy?"_

 _That was the question Natsu Dragneel asked the blonde, who was on her knees panting heavily with sweat drops running down her entire body. She was wearing her usual blue skirt and blouse, but they were torn up. She just finished draining her Magical container as Natsu 'requested' from her. He claimed that it was a good way to increase her reserve of Magic and so far he was right, she was already feeling the difference._

 _"What do you mean?" Lucy asked back, confusion laced in her tone. She only knew how to summon Spirit to help her fight, "Can't we stop? My outfit is ruined again! I need those clothes, you know!" she whined adorably and if he wasn't so strong willed, Natsu would have hugged her to death from her cute behavior._

 _"Yeah... You made that perfectly clear, every freaking day..." he muttered the last part, looking away, "Anyway... There's a certain spell I want you to learn. It's very powerful Celestial Spirit Wizards can use it, but only once since it requires a lot of magical power." he explained, much to the blonde's fascination._

 _"What is its name?" Lucy eagerly asked as she stood up, completely forgetting the fatigue. With such a spell, she could make more money! And more money meant more cute clothes and no more apartment's rent!_

 _"Well..." Natsu began and Lucy leaned forward, pushing her breasts together by her arms, Natsu's eyes following them, damn. He was becoming a boob man! "I don't know."_

 _Lucy face faulted in shock, "Ehh?!" she shouted, standing up, "Then how do I learn it?!"_

 _"Hmm, I don't know either..."_

 _"EHHHHH?!"_

 _"By the way, until you master it, no eating!"_

 _"NANIII?!"_

* * *

 _*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

Lucy grinned as she stood back up, she was lucky that she didn't use a lot of Magical power in the fight. Her body began to glow in a golden beautiful light as Aquarius and Juvia continued to defend her from the attacks of Vidaldus, _**"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens, All the stars, far and wide, Show me thy appearance…"**_ The light intensified, even more, gaining the three's attention.

"What is this magic?" Juvia asked, amazed by the beautiful light. Aquarius' eyes grow a little wide, when did this brat learn this spell?

"Crap~! I don't know what she's doing, but I don't like it~!" Vidaldus shouted.

* * *

 ***Same Time: Jellal's Throne Room***

* * *

Jellal continued to smirk as he stared down at his chess board. Natsu Dragneel was nowhere to be seen, and he was certain that Vidaldus would have no trouble defeating those two weak girls. However, Vidaldus' chess piece had cracked a little and it wasn't from the two girls' doing, "Looks like you used too much of the Lacrima's power, Vidaldus. The side effects of it are quite unpleasant...But at least you will get rid of those girls." he smiled and prepared to knock off both girls' chess pieces, but his eyes slowly widened when he felt a spike of magical energy.

"W-What?" Jellal muttered, sensing a new, large magical power coming from where Vidaldus was, "This...This power..."

* * *

 ***Back to Lucy and Juvia***

* * *

 _ **"With such shine. Oh, Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect becomes complete...Open thy malevolent gate..."**_ Lucy continued to mutter and the area around Vidaldus became full of spheres like stars.

"Crap~!" Vidaldus screeched and sent a wave of Lightning at the dome of water, knocking Aquarius out of the way and he took the chance to run at Lucy, not wanting to let her finish whatever the hell she was doing. However, blood was thrown out of his mouth suddenly and he dropped on his knees, his face began to pale, his muscles began to bulge unnaturally. He dropped his guitar as his eyes rolled up into his head.

Lucy didn't notice as she continued to cast her spell, the spheres began to move frantically around Vidaldus, _ **"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!**_ " she exclaimed as the blanket of darkness reminiscent of a night sky appeared, then, All of the star-like lights exploded at the same time right into The Assassin, _**"Urano Metria!"**_ The occupants of the room were forced to shield their eyes, the entire room lit up in light as Vidaldus was consumed by a massive pillar of Light.

Smoke filled the area as Juvia and Aquarius stared in shock, their wide eyes followed the flying and strangely thin figure of Vidaldus crash on the ground with a loud thud.

"I did it…" Lucy panted heavily in extreme exhaustion, she never used this much Magical Power. Urano Metria was an awesome and powerful spell, but it did take a lot of energy out of her. Her thoughts were proven as she felt her legs go numb and she dropped on her back, panting and sweating.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia used pure will power to stand and ran up to the blonde. She crouched down next to her as Lucy looked at her with blinking eyes.

"You're safe... I'm glad...I'm so glad, Juvia." Lucy said breathlessly as she reached with her hand and wrapped it around Juvia's neck, bringing her forehead against hers. Juvia gasped at the affectionate gesture.

 _'Lucy-san is warm...This is the first a woman treated Juvia nicely.. .'_ The rain woman thought with small drop of tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Their small moments were broken, however, when the last and angry occupant of the room stormed at the pair.

"You little brat! How dare you summon me in weird places like this again?!" Aquarius shouted at the blonde, who only sweated more, she would rather fight against that crazy guy thousands of times than dealing with an angry Aquarius! She just bowed her head as Aquarius continued her rant.

"Next thing I know, you will probably summon me from a toilet bowl, right? I will kill you, bitch!" threatened the Water Spirit darkly, causing Lucy to choke an apology and Juvia to flinch and sweat drop in astonishment.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Super scary..." Juvia muttered with wide eyes, she had no idea that Spirit could be this... Terrifying.

"Don't be so full of yourself, got it?!"

"Right, I'm sorry," Lucy muttered in response, she was already drained and Aquarius didn't help things.

"I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend for two weeks." The water Celestial Spirit growled as she turned her back to the two, "Don't even think of summoning me, got it?!"

"Understood!" Lucy squeaked a reply, she barely summoned her anyway!

"Hurry up and get a man for yourself already." Aquarius followed with an advice, but Lucy wasn't fooled.

"Hmph! As if!"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's temple, "Lay off me!" she cried as Aquarius disappeared in a flash of Light. Sighing, Lucy looked up with a smile, "Anyway, we managed to defeat one of them. I bet this wasn't Jellal's plan."

"No. You were the one who defeated him, Lucy-san." Juvia protested.

"We both did." Lucy reassured her with a grin, "You called me Just Lucy earlier."

"Huh?"

"Don't add "san" to my name anymore, it will make me feel like we are closer." Lucy requested weakly as she felt the last bit of consciousness she had slowly fade away, "We're friends now."

Juvia's eyes grow wide at the words she heard, the words she wanted to hear so much since her childhood, tears streamed down her face as she tried to wipe them, "Rain is falling from Juvia's eyes..."

"Interesting way of putting it!" Lucy laughed a little before closing her eyes, "We used a lot of power. Let's rest a bit to replenish our magical power..."

"Hai, Juvia will..."

With that, both girls fell into deep slumber. However, they didn't notice Vidaldus' lumpy and bloodied face was becoming even more unrecognizable as it seemed to grow wrinkles upon wrinkles, and his black hair was whitening, withering, and falling out until he became a wrinkled husk with liquefied organs.

* * *

 ***With Jellal***

* * *

"Ultimate Magic of the _Stars_ , eh?" Jellal muttered, studying the chessboard played out before him, "I've heard of this technique before. Not many people are able to use it..." A small smirk spread across Jellal's face, "That's quite the amazing feat...Despite being a young girl, she lives up to the expectations of being Erza's friend." Chuckling lightly, Jellal turned to gaze out a window at the setting Sun, "I guess it's my turn to advance a piece of the board as well..."

* * *

 ***Magical Council Meeting Room***

* * *

"On the matter of firing upon the Tower of Heaven with Etherion..." Org addressed his fellow council members, as he tapped his staff on the ground, "There are four votes to fire, versus five against. Because of these results, Etherion will not be fired."

"Wait!" Siegrain exclaimed, shooting up from his seat. "Do you all really understand the situation that we are in?!"

"Just give up Siegrain..." Org growled, as he slightly glared at Siegrain, "This debate has gone on for quite some time. There are peaceful ways to approach this situation as well."

"Peace?!" Siegrain shouted, clenching his hands into fists, "While we're sitting here wasting time debating petty morale victories...history is about to be altered forever! Jellal is going to resurrect the dead! Do you not see the horrible repercussions that could have!?"

"You keep saying that, but we have no information on whether the R-System is even functional yet." Gran Doma said as he stroked his beard, "It is far too early to resort to an all-out attack."

"Can't any of you feel it?" Siegrain asked, his voice lowering as he leaned forward, "The dark magic spilling out as we speak...the sheer terror of the man that Jellal is trying to resurrect...the dark mage Zeref." All of the council members', minus Ultear, eyes shot open when Siegrain said this.

"Y...You...what did you just say?!" Belno exclaimed as she stared at Siegrain in shock.

"Siegrain..." Gran Doma exclaimed, glaring fiercely at Siegrain, "How could you possibly know a thing like that?!"

"I didn't want to cast any unnecessary suspicion upon myself, so I didn't say anything." Jellal explained as he stared down at the table, "I know the man named Jellal. And I know what he means to do."

"Siegrain...you've just made us all the more suspicious for withholding such information from us." Gran Doma growled, tightly clenching his fists, "Now you will tell us everything you know. Now." After Siegrain had explained everything he knew, the votes were quickly recast, "In light of this new information the new voting count is eight in favor to fire Etherion and one opposed. That will be all. The firing upon the Tower of Heaven by Etherion has been approved." Yajima shook his head disapprovingly, and with a deep sigh turned to leave the council room.

* * *

 ***Somewhere Inside The Tower Of Heaven***

* * *

 **CLANG!**

 **Boom!**

Milianna's room was filled with the sounds of a blade and a pair of Demon Claws loudly clashing against each other in a flurry of lethal strikes and sparks too fast for the stunned three occupants of the room to make out. All that Wally, Happy and Milianna could see were two blurs, one pink and the other silver, hopping and clanging all over the room for a few seconds before disappearing out of a gaping hole in one of the walls, Faint battle sounds outside the room were the only indication they were still sparring, before an incredibly loud explosion shook the area with a large Darkness Magic explosion billowing up into the tower.

Needless to say, Milianna was horrified at what happened to her precious room, but couldn't complain in fear of angering the two deadly women.

"My room!" cried the cat girl as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mira-chan…" Happy's ears dropped, fearing for his 'aunt'.

"We should get out of here, if what Jellal said was true, then…" Wally couldn't continue as a shiver went down his spine. Etherion... Just the name of the mass destructive blast filled him with absolute dread, _'Just what are you thinking, Jellal?!'_

* * *

 ***Outside Milianna's Room***

* * *

Mirajane, clad in her Satan Soul flew with blinding speed at the pink haired swordswoman, who in turn eyes widened slightly from the incredible speed. Before she could take out her sword, Mirajane's claws took hold of her collar. A tiny evil smirk was on the She-demon's lips as she threw the woman downward the Tower. In a blur, she was flying down after her, she took pleasure in beating the pink haired swordswoman, seeing as she was just like that red Tomato. Both could only wave their swords like a lunatic!

 **"Demon Blast!"** A large ball of dark energy began to form between Mirajane's hands, it grow larger and larger until it became bigger than Mirajane herself, the silver-haired woman pointed it towards the falling Ikaruga and from it, a dark purple beam was fired. Ikaruga gracefully landed on one of the metal cages and glared up. She grabbed her sword with both hands and with a swift movement, the air exploded as a compressed air blade was unleashed, cutting the beam in half. Mirajane's grin widened at that, watching as the two halves of her attack struck the walls, pulverizing them.

"Ara...it seems like this will be harder than I thought." Ikaruga slightly smiled, watching as Mirajane dropped down on an opposite cage of her, **"Yasha's Empty Flash!"** the pink haired swordswoman unleashed another attack, several blades were sent at Mirajane, they were fast for untrained eyes but nevertheless, the white-haired demon blurred, dodging most of them, only slightly cuts appeared on her skin.

Ikaruga's eyes widened considerably as her attack -which no one dodged before- was being seen by the woman and easily evaded. Before she could react, Mira appeared in front of her in a flash, stunning her as her small but powerful fist crashed into her face with tremendous force, lifting her off her feet, blood flew out of her mouth, "You chose the wrong opponent, bitch!" Mirajane shouted as Ikaruga's body became a blur as she went flying up, crashing against several metal tubes and cages. Mirajane flew again, following the pink haired swordswoman.

She appeared above the flying woman and delivered a devastating kick to her back, causing a silent scream of agony to escape Ikaruga's lips as she was sent downward at breakneck speed, her body crashed into a wall, one, two cracks appeared on it before crumbling, Ikaruga's body was dragged across the floor of the room she crashed into. As she stopped, her mouth was constantly letting out heavy breaths and gasps, blood was leaking from her mouth and back, from crashing against the tubes of the Tower.

Her eyes were wide and fearful, she couldn't believe that such a monstrous woman existed. She couldn't believe that her, who won every single fight she had, was losing! Her body trembled slightly as she heard Mirajane's loud footsteps echoing through the room, signaling that the demon had arrived. Suddenly, the only sound that Ikaruga could hear was her heartbeat. Faster and faster, she could feel her blood flow speeding up in all her body, she could already feel the effects of the Lacrima making her stronger, black lines appeared on her exposed forehead, making a cross before they travelled down on her body, disappeared inside the valley of her chest, her eyes shone brightly as she stood up, with her sword raised in the air.

Mirajane silently watched as the woman trembled before raising an eyebrow as she caught the slight twitches of her body and the black lines. She jumped in shock as Ikaruga stood straight up. Her eyes widened in alarm as Ikaruga slammed her blade down, sending a massive flying slash attack that flew toward her at great speed through the ground. Unfortunately, in her base form, Mirajane couldn't dodge and braced herself form the impact. The attack slammed into her as she tried to stop it with both hands. Her feet dug into the ground as she was dragged backward.

With a roar, Mirajane lifted the blast off and sent it upwards, it flew before exploding in a bright explosion. The white-haired beauty couldn't even sigh in relief as Ikaruga was already attacking her again, she barely ducked from the unforgiving blade that almost cut her in half, she watched with beads of sweat rolling down her face as a compressed air blade cut off everything in its path, before blasting the wall of the tower, cutting it. The entire tower shook. Some of Jellal's henchmen, who were busy trying to escape, saw the blade travel at high speed in the ocean.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Did Jellal-sama do this?!"

"Doesn't matter! We need to get out of here before those geezers fire the Etherion!" one of them shouted, snapping them out of their shock.

Back at the fight, Mirajane grit her teeth as she jumped to create some distance between her and Ikaruga, her arms were bleeding from the previous attack, but she had seen worse. Though, she couldn't understand what was going on, _'What the hell?! One second she was beaten and the next one she gained some power up!'_ she furiously thought as she observed the woman in front of her, as she got a good look at her, she could see some smoke coming out of her body and her eyes were devoid of pupils, completely white, _'Is she using some sort of drug?'_ Mirajane recalled some of the things Levy explained to her about some Magical drugs.

 **"Garuda Flame!"** Ikaruga swung her sword in a circle, creating fire from it. It became a tornado of flames as it exploded forward, aiming at Mirajane, who prepared to counter with her own move.

 **"Evil Explosion!"** Mirajane held her hands together and a purple dark colored sphere gathered on her palm. With a swing of her hands, it was fired from Mirajane's hand. The two attacks collided with each other and the following explosion was devastating, engulfing the entire room, a hurricane of air was released blasting both the women backward, Mirajane was sent down, but used her wings to fly up, and Ikaruga was sent to the metal wall.

"Tch!" Mirajane scoffed in annoyance. This was getting her nowhere, she needed to go up and beat up that idiot's ass, but she couldn't let this woman go after her Nakama either.

"GAHH!" Mira cried suddenly in pain as she received a cut in her gut from a red slash attack. Blood poured out of the injury and soaked her hands as she clutched it with both hands. She grunted in annoyance and rolled over the floor as Ikaruga's Mugetsu-Ryu dug in the spot she was in.

Ikaruga's white eyes shone as she slashed the air multiple times. The movements were so fast that it wasn't visible if she even took her blade out of its sheath. Mirajane screamed as she was unable to dodge the flying slashes due to the pain in her gut.

"Oh? Did you perhaps not see it?" The pink haired swordswoman mused, her voice was deeper than before, "You have gotten arrogant and you no longer see the flash of swords all around you." another scream tore Mirajane's throat as a deep cut appeared on her right shoulder, "I'm no mere passer-by."

Mirajane growled as she stood up, she used a small fire spell to close the wound in her gut. Her dark blue eyes darkened even further as she glared at the swordswoman, "You little...!" Her words were caught in her throat as she saw the woman slightly sweating. She raised a brow in confusion before the realization of the after effects of what she assumed a magical drug were finally starting to show, "Hmph! If that's all that you can do, then better prepare yourself for the beating of your miserable life."

"Come at me." Ikaruga taunted. Not bothered by her opponent's insult. However, she needed to end the fight fast, because she could feel her limit approaching.

The ground below the She-demon exploded as she charged forward, her right fist coated in a dark purple orb of darkness magic. Ikaruga met the powerful fist with her sword coated in a red glow.

 **BOOM!**

The Tower shook from the explosion that occurred. It took the shape of a sphere of concentrated magic. In its center, Mirajane and Ikaruga struggled in a fight of Dominance, teeth ground together as they poured more magical power. With a twisted smile, Ikaruga pushed forward, her blade glowing even more, Mirajane was completely caught off guard and was blown away from the Magical struggle. As her feet touched the ground, she placed both hands on it, trying to stop herself. Her claws dug deep as she slowed down.

She took a deep breath as she stopped, she back met with the cold air of the Tower. If she was dragged any further, she would have fallen down. However, that was the least of her concerns as she had her wings. She barely looked up before she saw another slash heading her way, she grit her teeth in anger, she wasn't fast enough to evade it. So she crossed her arms in front of her, taking the blast. It sent her out of the hole and her body fell down. Her wings were into work instantly lifting her body.

The She-demon flew up again, meeting Ikaruga, who was descending head first. Fist and kicks met with a sword in a devastating collision of magical energy. It continued for some time, as time passed, both women were feeling the fatigue of fighting with such intensity getting on them, for Mirajane, it was her magical power which was drained. However, for the pink haired swordswoman, it was shown that she was suffering some nasty effects. It didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane as she observed her while kicking the sword before it could impale her.

She used her wings to land on a nearby cage, _'It's just like Levy explained. Even though the drugs can give you a massive power up, it strains your body too much.'_ she thought with a small amount of pity as she saw Ikaruga cough some blood in her kimono as she landed on an opposite cage. Mirajane couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman, even though she was her enemy. This girl was clearly duped by someone, _'It must be that Jellal guy.'_ she thought with a little bit of anger, "What are you using exactly?" she curiously asked Ikaruga, who wiped her mouth and looked at her.

"…." Ikaruga was silent for a few seconds. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that the Lacrima that Jellal gave her and the others were a great risk if the unbeatable agony she was feeling now was any indication. In fact, she wasn't going to use it, but she didn't expect the white haired demon to be this powerful, "It's a Magical Enhancement Lacrima that Lord Jellal provided for us. If I'm not mistaken, he brought it from the Assassins that are now killing Natsu Dragneel."

At the mention of her beloved being killed. Veins bulged in Mirajane's body, anger surging from inside her. Her Killer intent was visible. Her eyes held uncontrollable hatred and anger. Her white hair was flying up from the gust of winds her Magical energy was radiating. Ikaruga smiled at that. It was exactly what she wanted to see.

"Yes. That is the look." She taunted, throwing her blade's sheath away, "Come at me."

A pillar of Darkness Magic engulfed Mirajane, destroying the cages and chains. Her appearance was changing again. Horns made of long sky blue scales appeared on her head, extending backward to a pointed edge, the horn's scales also extended to form a pattern on her face. Her ears, which were hidden behind her new horns, became pointed upwards reminiscent of that of fictional elves. She gained similar scale-like covering on her forearms and hands as well as on her legs and she had grown a large, sky blue, stocky and seemingly aquatic tail. Her attire completely changed too. Her fist Satan Soul's attire was replaced by a light and dark blue, striped, one-piece suit with pointed shoulder-pads, revealing her arms and legs, which was open on the front and the back; exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. The Satan Soul also permanently donned two sky-blue wings composed of numerous spiky scales that were pointing upwards, "Satan Soul: Halphas!"

Ikaruga's own magical power doubled, the Lacrima was doing a great job at it. The red aura surrounding her was growing stronger and stronger. The tower shook, responding to the unbelievable intensity of the two women's Magical power.

Mirajane was the first to make a move. Vanishing from sight. Her speed was tenfold more than before. She reappeared behind the pink-haired woman, who could clearly follow her movements. She thrust her sword against Mirajane's fist. A shockwave ripped through the walls, creating cracks on them. Ikaruga showed her impressive mastery swordsmanship as she slashed multiple times in a second. Fortunately, the She-demon was able to disappear in a blur before the attack could touch her. However, the walls behind her weren't as lucky as they were completely sliced.

Ikaruga turned around and slashed the air again. The air exploded in power as another massive flying slash was sent to the direction of the place where Mira appeared. Caught off guard, Mirajane quickly fired a beam up, sending her down, thus dodging the flying slash.

"Good job in dodging, but it's the end for you." Ikaruga's voice had an amused tone in it. Mirajane looked up in shock as she saw Ikaruga appeared above her flying form. Her sword was cracked, but still going. It was being coated in a massive red aura as Ikaruga poured all of her Magic in it. She pointed it at Mirajane's heart, "Garuda Flame!" she descended on the white-haired beauty, intending to pierce her heart. Mirajane gritted her teeth and unleashed her left fist, which was engulfed in a pink colored magic. She was able to change the sword trajectory, going from her heart to the left side of her stomach. Blood poured out of both of her stomach and mouth. Ikaruga smiled sadistically, "You were able to deflect it, but it still pierced you? That's a shame, if you used your other hand, you would have saved yourself."

Her smile was wiped off her face as she saw Mirajane smirk, "I had no choice. I needed it... To destroy you!" she shouted, stunning the pink haired swordswoman as she saw Mirajane lifting her hand, a sphere of concentrated darkness magic covering it, "This for Natsu-kun's sake!" she placed her hand against Ikaruga's chest, "Cosmic Beam!" A gigantic cosmic-like energy was fired, sending Ikaruga off her in the air, it struck her in her entire body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she was sent up with the beam.

Mirajane grinned happily as she watched the beam travel up, crashing against a wall, before continuing up in the night sky. Her eyes flickered as fatigue took over her. She closed her eyes, still falling to the bottom.

She never hit the ground.

* * *

 ***With Erza's Group***

* * *

The room was completely annihilated. Only ashes and molten rags remained, Fukuro's breath attack caused massive damage. A vast space of ground was vaporized in the process. Not just to the room they were in was destroyed by the attack, but a lot of other rooms as well. A giant hole was in place of the wall, showing the havoc that the Flames did to the rooms.

Cold. Dark. Erza and Gray's hearts were pounding like a drum as they witnessed the owl man using their friend's magic. They barely dodged the last breath attack he launched at them. Erza requiped into her flight Armor, taking Simon under her arm and flew up. Gray used a huge amount of Magical energy to create a shield of Ice that protected him from the blast, although, slight burns appeared on his skin and his clothes were burned, not that he minded it. As for Seilah...

The female Etherious was absolutely furious.

She took the full blunt of the attack and her body was filled with burns, her kimono was torn apart, leaving her with some of it that barely covered her dignity and her knee-high socks. However, she could care less. Her purple eyes were gleaming with malice as they bore holes into the owl man's head, who just cocked his head to the side. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Seilah spoke in a calm, but cold voice, _**"You..."**_ The word come out of her mouth like a poison, "How do you have Natsu-sama's _Magic_?" she asked, her arms shifting to their demonic form.

"Hoo-hoot! I can digest the magical power of those whom I devour!" Fukuro explained, surprising them.

"You ate Flame brain?!" Gray's jaw dropped down and his eyes bulged out of his as his mind processed the information he got. Erza beside him looked at the owl man like a wide-eyed cat, "What did he taste like?!"

"T-That is not the issue here..." Simon sweat dropped at Gray's question.

"But I don't sense Natsu-sama's on you or... Inside you." Seilah spoke, not surprised by the owl man's declaration. There was no way her Master would be _devoured_ by such a creature.

"That is correct. I have another ability! Hoo-hoot! I can copy others' Magics by making contact with them!"

"What? So you didn't eat that match stick?" Gray sounded disappointed, which made Erza look at him weirdly.

"You actually wanted him to devour Natsu?" she asked and Gray's silence was more of an answer for her. She shook her head. Even in a situation like this, her Nakama never ceased to make her smile.

"He copied Salamander's Magical power... and turned it against us?" Simon whispered in shock, "What a terrifying ability!"

"How do you like that, hoot?" Fukuro taunted.

"So this is the power of the Assassin's Guild!" Simon exclaimed in fear.

"You dare to lay your Filthy hands on Master…!" Seilah ground her teeth tightly, "I will make sure your story ends here!" the Goddess of the Chill Moon dashed forward, Erza and Gray right behind her. Erza's body bathed in light before it showed her in her Flame Empress Armor. Gray prepared his Ice Magic. Frost began to form in his hands.

Seilah reached the owl man first, her arms blurred with speed as she tried to slash him multiple times over. However, Fukuro engulfed his feet in hot flames and combined with his Jet Magic. The floor collapsed under the power of the Fire as he flew up, dodging Seilah's attempts to kill him. The Etherious recoiled a bit as the heat of the Flames almost burned her skin.

Fukuro flew around the room as Erza attacked him, her Flame Sword cut through the air, sending multiple streams of Fire. He descended down, his palm facing the red haired mage, "Fire hoo-hoo-hoot!" he yelled, sending a huge pillar of red flames. Erza growled as she realized that his attacks were faster than she could dodge. The attack made contact with her as she crossed her arms over her face, hoping for her Flame Empress Armor to decrease the damage.

A silent scream of pain escaped her lips as the Flames burned her. She was completely stunned as melting metal stuck in her skin. She looked down with blurry eyes and saw her armor being melted by the unbelievable heat, _'Those flames are too strong for my armor!'_

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Erza heard Gray shout and she instantly felt the Flames die down. She was allowed to breathe as Gray stepped beside her.

"Seriously...That one ridiculously hot flame you got there." Gray sighed. It was just what they needed. Another Flame brain, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You flaming piece of shit!" Gray shouted as he took his stance, "We will take care of you! Ice-Make: Ice Hammer!" Gray created a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammered it toward Fukuro. His eyes widened in shock when Fukuro created a wall of flames in front of himself. His Ice was turned into water.

"Hoo-hoot! Ice can't beat Fire!" the Assassin declared, sending another blast of Fire that sent Gray rolling on the ground, "It's futile! If you're Salamander's friends, then you of all people should know how powerful his flames are, hoot!"

"Get away!" Simon yelled from his spot, "He possesses magic stronger than that of Salamander"

"That honor will never appear in your tale!" Seilah suddenly appeared on Fukuro's right side, surprising him. He couldn't react in time as the Etherious formed kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then opened on her open palm. From it, she generated an enormous blast of energy that engulfed the owl man. His white eyes became wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream of agony as his form disappeared in the blast. The destructive power of the attack destroyed the wall and continued its path, wreaking havoc. Seilah stopped her and watched as the smoke cleared, showing the owl on his knees, panting and sweating. His body filled with fresh wounds, "It appears that you couldn't _Copy_ Natsu-sama's full power, or we wouldn't have been able to touch you."

"W-What?" Fukuro was confused. His ability always worked perfectly! How was this possible?! He was brought out of his thoughts as Gray dashed toward him.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" A sword made out of Ice materialized on Ur's pupil's hands. He brought it in a vertical slash attack on Fukuro's front. Blood poured out of the owl man's chest as he let out a roar.

"You call these Natsu's flames?" Gray smirked in mix of amusement and mock, "Give me a break! You're just an imposter!" he shouted as he saw Fukuro sliding back while clutching his wound.

He was so wrapped in the pain he felt that he didn't see the scarlet-haired knight, who recovered from the earlier attack, "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" she called forth her Armor as she jumped backward in the air, "Blumenblatt!" She requiped a mass amount of swords that floated around her, two swords were in her hands as she flew past Fukuro and sliced his back. She stopped in front of Gray and Seilah and then she sent the swords she requiped back. Smoke rose as Fukuro was stabbed by multiple swords at once.

It took some minutes, but the three Fairy Tail mages felt Fukuro's magic skyrocket. They were surprised when he blew the smoke away with a swipe of his hand. His body was filled with cuts, but the most prominent one was the long vertical slash that Gray inflicted on him.

"Huh?" Gray muttered in confusion as he saw scales appeared on his skin, "What the hell is that?!" he yelled as they watched him transform. Turning into a Dragon hybrid. With a spiked red Tail and one massive wing. His arms grow bigger and claws replaced his hands. As it ended, Gray only saw a blur before the bones in his entire left arm were broken from a Tail attack, "GAHH!" he wailed, dragging across the ground, _'Damn it! He broke all of my bones in one attack!'_

"Gray!" Erza cried in shock. However, she was almost crashed by a flaming Claw if it wasn't for Seilah who grabbed her and jumped backward.

 **ROAAAR!**

The newly transformed Fukuro roared out as he opened his mouth wide. A massive blast of Flames erupted from it, heading straight for Erza and Seilah. The two women's eyes widened in shock at the intensity of the attack and its speed. They didn't have much time to dodge as the blast engulfed them.

 **Boom!**

* * *

 ***With Jellal***

* * *

"That idiot...!" Jellal hissed in anger as he gripped his throne as the whole tower shook from Fukuro's attack. He appeared on one of the windows and looked out, feeling anger surging inside himself. From what he could see, there was much damage done to his tower! And it was the ones he actually hired that did most of it. Especially the last attack. A gigantic hole was in the Tower, "At this rate... The Tower isn't going to absorb the Etherion." he muttered, beginning to slightly regret giving those Lacrimas to the Trinity Raven.

* * *

 ***Council Meeting***

* * *

Siegrain grimaced slightly as he received Jellal's information. He slightly gritted his teeth but smiled as he heard Org speaking.

"In light of this new information, the new voting count is eight in favor to fire Etherion and one opposed. That will be all. The firing upon the Tower of Heaven by Etherion has been approved." Org finally conceded, causing Yajima to shake his head disapprovingly, and with a deep sigh turned to leave the council room. And without any more words, the Council Meeting was stopped and the Councilmen all separated, leaving their men to prepare for the Etherion.

"The council approved it!"

"Etherion will be fired in one hour! Start preparation immediately! Hurry up!"

* * *

 ***Inside Siegrain's room***

* * *

Siegrain's back was on the couch in the middle or his room. He was relaxed as he finally achieved what he worked so hard for. Ultear was standing beside the couch, with crossed arms. She was the complete opposite of Siegrain. Worrying for Natsu and his safety. She kept on tapping her finger on her arm in a frustrated manner. Luckily, Siegrain didn't notice, or he would be annoying her with unnecessary questions.

Suddenly, a knock on the door brought them of their train of thoughts.

"Come in." Siegrain simply said.

"Pardon me." Yajima entered the room with his hands behind his back. He slowly approached the duo, who stared at him in slight confusion.

"Yajima-san..." Siegrain muttered under his breath, already having an idea of what the old fool wanted to say.

"Sieg… Are you absolutely sure about this?" The question confirmed Siegrain's suspicions and he forced himself to not groan in annoyance, "If you give it another thought...there might yet be an alternative."

"You may not agree with our method...but Zeref's resurrection is something we must not allow." Siegrain reasoned with the old councilman. All the while, Ultear remained silent, she didn't want to get involved in anything. As much as she hated it, she needed to help Siegrain, not for his sake, but to not raise any suspicions from Hades, "You are well aware of this, right, Yajima-san?"

"I'm no longer certain." Yajima sighed heavily, "You will take full responsibility, right, Sieg?"

"Of course, each and every one of them will take-!" Siegrain was cut off.

"I mean all those lives you are going to take!" Yajima shouted, finally showing his angry eyes to the duo. However, Siegrain wasn't fazed, "We are talking about you killing your own brother! You will have to carry the loss of his life on your own shoulders for the rest of your life, Sieg!"

"I will accept that." much to the old man's dismay, Siegrain still persisted, "I will bear the weight of Jellal's life."

With a shake of his head, Yajima turned to leave, _'I leave everything in your hands now, Natsu-kun '_

* * *

 ***Sometime Later***

* * *

Deep below the magical council's headquarters, a flurry of mages rushed around to prepare Etherion to be fired.

"Target has been acquired."

"I'm adjusting the spacial coordinates now."

"The mountains in that region are causing wavelength complications, which is causing calibration issues."

"Then up the altitude a little more."

"Magical charge is now at 60%."

"Etherion system integration complete."

"We've got twenty-seven minutes until Etherion is fired."

"To think we'd be forced to make such a terrible decision at a time like this, with the council president in such bad health..." Org muttered as he watched the mages below working to get Etherion ready.

"We had no choice." Michello said, releasing a light sigh, "While the president is away, full responsibility for maintaining order in the magical world falls upon the remaining council members." Michello glanced at Org out of the corner of his eye and saw how worried he looked, "You shouldn't worry so much Org. This may be an unannounced attack on a foreign nation, but situations like this are provided for in article 27, clause 4 of the national security act."

"This isn't about simple legal implications..." Org said, his whole body shaking slightly, "We're talking about deploying Etherion here!"

"Well, Zeref is the devil incarnate." Michello reasoned, as he rested against his cane and released another sigh. "All we can do is pray that Etherion is enough to destroy him."

In the opposite side of Org, Siegrain and Ultear were watching Etherion being prepared as well. Siegrain had his arms crossed behind his back as he continued to watch the mages below work, while Ultear stood a few feet behind him, gazing into her crystal ball.

"It appears that time is almost upon us..." Ultear said, gazing up from her crystal ball, "Siegrain-sama. The feelings you've hidden for the past eight years are finally going to be realized."

"Are you afraid, Ultear?" Siegrain asked, not turning to face her.

"Not even a little," Ultear said, mentally scoffing at his words, her? Afraid? What a joke, "After all, I've always trusted you completely, Siegrain-sama." The purple haired beauty forced the words out of her mouth.

"Yes, I understand..." Siegrain said with a light chuckle, "But it's not your life that's in danger here."

"That's true," Ultear said, as she suppressed a giggle, it was true. _His_ life was in danger, "Although I do miss the rush of danger."

"Personally, I find myself trembling." Siegrain said, tightly clenching his fists around the railing he was leaning on, "If this plan fails...I die. Especially, since some fools continued to damage the tower." he muttered the last part as he continued to stare down below, he and Ultear failed to notice that Yajima was close by, listening to their conversation. The elderly man had used his Flattening magic to hide his presence against a nearby wall.

"If we fail...he dies?" Yajima thought as he quirked an eyebrow.

"But this is worth putting my life on the line." Siegrain said, an evil look filling his eyes, "After all...this is my dream."

"Quite," Ultear said as she turned her attention back to her crystal ball.

"Something strange is going on here." Yajima thought, rubbing his chin as he snuck away, "I'll have to try and investigate further."

* * *

 ***Back with Erza's Group***

* * *

"Erza! Seilah!" Gray shouted in shock as he watched the Flames rage. He was clutching his left arm, but he still glared at the Assassin and charged, his right arm filled with Ice, "You bastard!" he shouted, aiming for a punch.

"Erza..." Simon muttered, feeling completely useless.

"Punch!" Fukuro exclaimed as he clashed his flaming fist against Gray's Ice coated fist. Fire and Ice covered them as they tried to overpower the other. Gray gritted his teeth as he was pushed back by Fukuro's newly acquired size and power. Concentrating his magical power, his Ice began to turn purple, stunning the Assassin.

"We can't be wasting any more time here! Out of the way!" Gray shouted as his Ice aura doubled, **"Ice Devil's Fist!"** he shouted, multiple Purple Fists made of Ice slammed into Fukuro, knocking him backward with tremendous force, "Finishing move! **Ice Devil's Rage!"** He threw his head back and inhaled deeply, gathering all the magical power that he recovered. Snapping his eyes wide open, he released a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth in the direction Of Fukuro. Engulfing him in the blizzard. He panted heavily, feeling the strain of using Devil Slayer Magic again. He really needed more training on it.

"A-amazing!" Simon muttered in amazement. This fight was a whole different level!

"Hoo-hoot!" Gray's eyes snapped open as he heard the voice. Looking forward, he saw Fukuro straightening himself up, he didn't look like he injured at all, which frustrated Gray, "Hoo-hoot! That's some impressive magical power you got there." he jumped up and propelled himself at Gray, "I will capture you!"

"Capture?!" Gray shouted as his face scrunched up in disgust, he couldn't be meaning to eat him, right? He got his answer as Fukuro opened his mouth wide, _'He meant it!'_ Gray panicked as he tried to dodge the flying but, couldn't in time.

Suddenly, a roar came out of Gray's left side. Halting Fukuro from devouring Gray. He and the Ice Mage looked and to their shock, a massive Dragon made completely of water was quickly approaching Fukuro. Its teeth grabbed onto the transformed Owl man. He wailed in agony as the teeth piercing him. Gray looked with wide eyes as he watched the Dragon create a hole in the wall and take Fukuro with him. The Ice Mage looked at the direction that the Water Dragon came from, his eyes widened when he saw the scarlet-haired knight standing with Seilah behind her. Erza had a trident in her right hand, the tip pointed at His direction. The Trident had golden handle, with the blades being made of steel. Adorning the blades were small golden streaks, and a purple gem was on either side of the middle blade.

Seilah, who was behind Erza, was looking at the Trident with wide eyes. She had heard about the weapon and thought it was only a myth. However, seeing it now, stunned her to the core, _'Is that the Trident of... Poseidon?! The God of the Sea?!'_ she winced as she was almost blinded by the intense light that surrounded Erza. When the light dimmed, she was wearing a golden-colored, full body armor, with a crown of a helmet, letting her hair flow freely. Her head and fingers were the only things not fully covered but the golden armor. She was now wearing golden greaves, with her upper legs and waist covered by a skirt like combination of armor plates, with a small blue gem was placed in the middle of her waist. Another blue gem was the center of her chest, where it was placed on a form-fitting, yet flexible, piece of armor, with large shoulder plates sticking out horizontally. Her arms were also covered until the first phalanx of her fingers. Finishing her armor was a white cape, with the inside of the cape being the same scarlet as her hair.

 **"Requip: Poseidon Armor!"** Erza announced as she tapped her trident in the destroyed ground.

"Woah!" Gray exclaimed in awe. He always knew that Erza was strong, but this was incredible!

"Hoo-hoot! Another impressive magical power!" Fukuro flow up, using a mix of Jet Magic and his draconic wing, "I will devour you all!"

"Hmph! With your state, I highly doubt you will do much more than talk." Erza smirked. She was sure that he would have been dead if it wasn't for the thing that he used to get such a power up. The cuts she gave him were still visible, even though the scales covering his body, and the huge slash Gray gave him was still bleeding. Anyone with keen eyes would be able to see the sweat building on him, clearly from the use of Natsu's Magic as it required a massive amount of Magical energy to use that form if Magic.

"Don't be full of yourself, hoot!" Fukuro shouted as he launched a massive stream of Flames at Erza. Seilah smiled slightly as she caught on something strange. There was a twitch in his muscles and his aim was awful, not like before. As the Flames got closer, Erza smiled slightly and lifted the Trident, pointing at the Flames. Much to Gray's shock and Fukuro's panic, the attack stopped mere feet away from Erza and completely changed its trajectory. It was instead heading toward him.

 **Boom!**

A bright sun like explosion consumed Fukuro as his own attack hit him straight on. Erza lowered her Trident, her cloak flickering from the wind of the shockwave that the explosion generated, "The Poseidon Armor grant me the power of the God of the Sea. I can return the attacks of my enemies back to them."

The charred body of Fukuro fell down, where Gray was waiting for him. His right arm filled with Ice as he prepared his finishing move, **"Ice Devil's Blade: Slice Dance!"** Gray jumped up, his right creating purple ice blade jutting back from of his right forearm. He knew that using only one hand for Ice-Make Magic was unbalanced, but he had to. His left arm was completely useless at that moment. He waited until Fukuro was at arms reach and spun around himself, his movements rapidly slashed Fukuro multiple times, drawing a pained roar from the haybird as he fell on his back with a loud thud. Fukuro laid there completely motionless. The strain from Erza's deadly counterattacks added to Gray's rapid Ice assaults drained all his force.

Seilah was impressed. She didn't have to use her improved demon form this time. Gray slowly approached the duo, his left arm lying completely at his side, limp. Erza suddenly dropped on her knees, panting heavily. Her Armor fading away.

"Erza?!" Gray was instantly beside her.

"Did it take too much Magical energy?" Seilah asked. However, she already knew the answer to the question.

"Y-yes. This Armor is considered one of the strongest. However, I can't wear it or use its abilities for more than two minutes." Erza admitted breathlessly. She could only summon forth two armors and she would be extremely exhausted.

Seilah sighed with relief, then looked at Fukuro, she focused her eyes and noticed something strange about him. His body parts began to bulge slightly before both his arms swelled up. Her eyes widened in shock as she let out a gasp, hearing it, Gray and Erza looked and were surprised at the sight.

"W-What is happening?!" Gray shouted as his jaw dropped, watching as Fukuro dramatically increased in size. He was also screaming in agony.

"That's..." Erza muttered as realization hit her, "He is swelling up because he can't control the magical power he copied from Natsu anymore!"

"What?! What does that mean?!" Gray shouted, not understanding a single shit!

"Get up now!" Seilah's raised voice alarmed the two as they scrambled to ran, "He is going to explode!"

Unfortunately, it was too late as Fukuro finally reached his peak and his body exploded in a gargantuan pillar of Flames. The Fairy Tail mages were blinded by a flash of Light. The pillar covered the entire room and traveled up in the Tower. It height reached the top of the tower as it destroyed. The massive Lacrima resting on top of the Tower.

* * *

 ***With Jellal***

* * *

"N-No..." The blue haired man muttered, his body frozen in horror as he saw the beam like Flames pierced through his tower that he worked so hard on and destroy the Lacrima that duty was to absorb Etherion. That meant only one thing.

Etherion was really going to destroy the remaining of the Tower!

* * *

 ***Back with Erza's Group***

* * *

Erza and Gray slowly opened their eyes. They coughed violently from the mass of smoke. The duo looked down at themselves and found that they were fine.

"What? We're alive?!" Gray asked the question that was flowing inside both their minds. A groan from behind them took their attention. Ad they turned around, their eyes couldn't get any bigger at what they saw.

The Goddess of the Chill Moon was standing with her front facing them. Her expression was one of pure agony with sweat and blood dripping from it. She had her arms spread wide and her clothes were completely destroyed, leaving her nude.

"Y-You... two... are alright…that's good..." Seilah's voiced was weak, too weak. She smiled softly before collapsing on her face.

"Seilah!" Erza was the first to break out of her shock as she rushed toward her. A gasp of horror escaped her lips as she saw how black her back became from the Flames. She lifted the woman and put her head on her lap.

"Why did you do that?" Gray asked, his voice filled with shock and confusion.

Seilah just shook her head, "I... Don't know..." she rasped out, feeling her consciousness slipping out, "My body moved on its own…" she whispered as the image of her Natsu-sama appeared in her mind, "Besides... Natsu-sama would be sad... If anything happened to you…" she said, finally falling into unconsciousness.

Gray just looked down at her in shock and Erza wiped a tear that escaped her eye, "You're truly a Fairy Tail Mage…." The red haired mage whispered, "Natsu will be proud of you." she requiped a cloak and put it around the Etherious. She stood up with a dark look in her eyes, "Gray, take her and get out of here!" she ordered, requiring a Sword in her hand. '

"Why? Where are you going?!" Gray asked.

"All this happened because of Jellal!" She angrily roared, "I won't forgive him!"

* * *

 ***At Akane Resort***

* * *

Natsu watched with _interest_ as Kei and Valeria transformed. He had been thrown with tremendous force by Katsu's attack, but he recovered quickly. He always liked his quick regeneration ability.

As the swirling dissipated, Kei was revealed in a completely different state. His whole body was purple with white lines going through it. There were parts of his body that were covered in armor. From either side of his waist, a semi-circular blade was sprouted. From the blades grew two sets of black arms, with the hands flexing every two seconds, with every arm having a scythe-like blade coming from the fore-arms. On top of his head, was a crown-like helmet, with a blue gem on his forehead. There were also blue gems, two on his chest, one on his waist, two on his shoulders and eight on his legs. Two of either side of both his knees and ankles. There were also two blades sprouting upwards from his shoulders and two spikes on his knees.

In his hands was one of the weirdest scythes Natsu had _ever_ seen. It had a short handle, with a long, bent blade. The blade was bending inwards at first but then sprouts into a broader blade, with some spikes on the back of it. There were also two small spikes coming from the smaller side of the blade. All in all, Kei now looked a lot more intimidating, **"Take Over: God Soul Chronos!"**

Valeria also changed, she was still a voluptuous woman, but there were ethereal lines, which streak across her body in various patterns, wrapping themselves around her frame. Her blonde hair turned into deep scarlet color, reaching down to her lower back, with two bangs covering her breasts, wrapped in a metal cylinder around her nipples. She was wearing a black metal corset reaching to just under her beasts with a thong. Covering her legs are thigh length stockings and on her arms are sleeves reaching to over her elbows. There was also two large wings on her back. Finishing her transformation four horns are sprouting from her temples. Two white large curved horns and two smaller black horns reaching under her white ones.

"Woah! That's cool!" Natsu excitedly shouted with stars in his eyes. He liked transformations a lot! His excitement was short-lived as Katsu dashed forward him, he aimed for a punch, but Natsu was more ready than before as he countered with his own one. A crater appeared beneath them. Katsu wasn't finished through as he send another fist. It clashed against Natsu's other one.

From there on, things were a complete blur. The two fighters disappeared from a place and appeared in another one, fiercely fighting each other with barrages of punch, kicks.

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

Explosion after explosion rang through the area. Every time the two would appear, a sphere like explosion would occur. The night sky was illuminated by the bright light the fight generated.

Natsu broke the struggle in mid-air as he ducked under a vicious kick from Katsu and buried his knuckles deep into The red haired man's stomach, sending him flying down. Natsu activated his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. The air crackled intensely, and the thunder roared as Natsu shouted, **"Lightning Dragon's Dance of Thunder!"** The Strongest man in Fairy Tail created several spheres of blue Lightning that were launched toward Katsu with great force. Multiple explosions occurred. Lightning arcs zigzagged across the area, pulverizing everything in its path.

Natsu dropped on the ground softly and raised a brow as he saw the smoke clear. A circular barrier was covering Katsu. Kei and Valeria were in front of their comrade. Kei had his scythe raised, which promoted for the barrier to appear. As he lowered his scythe, Valeria suddenly jumped up and flow using her wings. She spread her arms wide and the wind picked up. Natsu grunted as a massive gust of wind slammed into him. Looking up, he saw the weather changing, multiple tornados appeared out of nowhere and were sucking everything in their path. The Dragon Slayer could also see that the wind in the tornado wasn't a regular one. Every rotation caused the trees or boulders to be sliced in pieces.

Feeling some water drip on his exposed skin, Natsu looked up again and was surprised to see rain falling down, _'This woman can manipulate the weather or something?'_ he thought in confusion. However, his eyes widened as he felt something piercing his right shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and found a black needle sticking inside it, _'What the?!'_ he shouted inside his head as He stumbled back. More and more needles pierced his skin. Legs, hands, gut, forearms. Each time one that hit him, he could feel a little bit of his magical energy leave his body, _'This... It draining my energy!'_

"Storm Of Chaos!" Kei announced as he raised his scythe in the air, Natsu looked with fascination as he called the rain and changed its shape into incredibly long black needles. The needles fell at him with breakneck speed.

Natsu quickly coated both his hands in Fire and Lightning, swilling them around himself, he created a sphere that worked as a barrier. He watched as the needles touched the barrier and bypassed it as if it didn't exist. The attack hit his body directly. He could feel his energy being drained quickly as he crossed his arms over his head. The Needles were stuck inside his arms and legs. It was a little painful, but Natsu felt worse. He roared, swiping his arms. His magical aura burst from his body, destroying and throwing the black needles away from him.

He didn't get much time to even breathe as a fist buried itself deep in his gut. He was sent skidding back. The impact created a shockwave powerful enough to destroy earth. Natsu grunted as he stopped himself from going any further and channeled his Lightning Magic, **"Furious Thunder Sky!"** the Dual Dragon Slayer created six areas of blue concentrated Lightning around him. He then flew up, despite the insane wind. He flew to a high point in the sky. He pointed his palms toward Kei and Katsu. Six, extremely powerful electric rays emerged from fields, were sent down at the two. A massive explosion followed, tearing a vast space of earth apart. Flames exploded from the blast, burning everything that remained.

He then turned to look at the only woman of the Assassins. He dropped in the cratered ground and thrust his right fist in the air. A tremendous amount of blue Lightning swirled around it, **"Lightning Dragon's Fang!"** he roared, slamming his fist into the ground with devastating force. He sent his magical energy into the ground. Valeria looked down in confusion before her eyes widened in shock as from the ground, erupted multiple pillars of electricity that shot upwards. They all were directed at her. The pillars zigzagged toward her. Valeria pointed her palm at the upcoming beams and all the tornados changed their trajectory toward her, protecting her from the blast.

Wind canceled Lightning. And the tornado was doing just that, but even so, the Lightning Natsu possessed was so power that Valeria had to pour more magic into her tornados to cancel it completely. The collision of the two attacks caused the ground to ripple as well as the seas to rage. It took some minutes to finally cancel the Lightning attack and Valeria sighed in relief. However, her expression took a sudden change, she licked her lips and smiled sultrily. Natsu just looked at her with a deadpan expression as she cooed excitedly, "Oh Natsu-kun~! That was a terrifying attack! You're going to be the best slave ever!" she placed both hands on her cheeks ad she imagined the many things she could do with her 'Slave', all the while shamelessly ogling Natsu's eight pack from his shirtless state.

Natsu just looked with a blank look, "So that's how Mirajane would act if she was from the other side..." he whispered in realization. He sweats dropped as an imagination of Mirajane being an enemy and hunting for him to make him her slave.

"Oh, Natsu-kun~!"

"Women are so damn confusing…" Natsu decided with a sigh.

"I couldn't agree more..." Kei suddenly added as he appeared with Katsu, slight burns and bruises on their bodies, but they still looked ready to go again. Natsu grinned at that.

"Get your damn mind out of the gutter, you damn woman!" Katsu shouted at Valeria, tick marks on his temple. Valeria just huffed as she descended from the air. He ruined her fantasy! How rude!

"Shall we continue?" Natsu asked as he got into a fighting stance, "I'm eager to test more of my Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic on you guys." he said, Lightning sparkling around him.

Without replying, Katsu made the first move by speeding toward Natsu. He brought his knee up, aiming for a knee strike for Natsu's face. Natsu raised his own knee, meeting Katsu's halfway. A gust of wind was released from the collision. As they dropped both their knees, they shot the other ones.

 **Clash!**

 **Boom!**

Those were the sounds that followed as the two monstrous beings clashed their knees against another for minutes. No one of the two was backing off, they both knew that whoever backed off, will lose the struggle. However, as they grow bored of waiting, Kei and Valeria decided to step in. The ex-blonde woman lifted her hand, two fingers up in the air. Suddenly, Thunder roared as Multiple arcs of Purple Lightning zigzagged from the nighty sky down on Natsu, who surprisingly dodged the attack. While he was a Lightning Dragon Slayer, he didn't have Laxus' endurance to the magic. It was one of the drawbacks he had with the Lightning.

"Controlling nature: Earth!" Kei announced as he swung his scythe. His form was coated in a purple aura. Several fists made of earth sprung out of the ground Natsu was standing on. The Dragon Slayer swayed from side to side as he dodged the fists. He grunted as one of them caught him off guard and slammed into him, he was sent up into the air, where Katsu was waiting for him. The red-haired Assassin joined both his hands and crashed them into Natsu's back. The Dragon Slayer was sent hurling down on the earth, his body cratering the already ruined earth. This gave Kei the perfect chance to finish off the troublesome warrior they were Fighting.

"Controlling nature: Wind, Fire!" Kei called out as he swung his scythe again in Natsu's direction. Powerful gusts of wind began to appear as they joined, It quickly formed a massive blade of wind. At the same time, The four arms that floated above Kei began to vibrate. The vibration of them generated a massive Dragon made out of pure black menacing Flames. It roared as Kei manipulated the two apparitions, first, blades of wind were sent toward Natsu's seemingly downed form, smoke rose as they hit their target, "It was an honor fighting you, Natsu Dragneel." he called out as his two comrades closed their eyes. With one swift swipe from his scythe, the Dragon of flames roared as it flew at Natsu. The wind blade followed. The wind increased the power of the Flames as they fused.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

There was a massive explosion. Kei and the others had to creat a barrier to not be blown away by the shockwave that followed. There was also the light from the blast. It was so intense that the three Elite Assassins had to cover their eyes to keep from going blind. Along with that, the shockwave from the Attack being fired was so great that all the trees and the forest that were directly behind Natsu were blown apart. Debris began to fly everywhere, where many large pieces of rubble and Earth were sent flying right into the barrier that Kei created.

As the shockwave ended, Kei was finally allowed to lift his barrier off. The three looked at the damage done from the attack and smiled. Everything directly in front of them had been wiped out…Every single thing, Natsu…was gone. All that was left was a clear hundred foot wide path of destruction, and a mountain that was out of the attack's reach. A large section of the the earth was wiped out, Along with all the trees, creating a straight mile long cleared path, which ended at a massive crater in the middle of the forest and was the size of a mountain range and currently had a giant mushroom shape cloud over it, indicating where the blast ended

Kei sighed with relief. He was tired. The attack he used was a one shot. He can use it only two times when at full power and he will be exhausted. Sweat drops fell down on his face, he breathed a little heavily as he tried to control his breathing, "I never used as much Power as today. It's truly scary to think what that man would _grow_ into in the near future." he muttered, causing his comrades to nod in agreement.

"But~!" Valeria pouted as she flailed her arms around childishly, "Where is his body?! I can't have my slave if he doesn't have a body~!"

"Ugh... Shitty woman…" Katsu grumbled under his breath. His words caused the woman to turn to him.

"It's all your fault, you brute!" She screamed, hitting him on the head countless times. The red haired Assassin grunted in annoyance with every hit.

"It wasn't me! It was that damn pale bastard!" he roared at her.

"How rude…" Kei whispered in annoyance. Those two will be the death of him one of those days.

"That felt good!"

The trio's eyes widened in absolute shock as they heard the voice of the man they thought was completely vaporized. As they looked on, Natsu emerged from the smoke that filled the area. His pants were torn apart. However, he didn't like he took much damage from the attack they used.

"How is that... Possible?" Kei asked, for once his calm and collected voice had a hint of fear in it. His two comrades were in the same boat, Katsu gritted his teeth in anger while Valeria watched with wide eyes.

"I'm surprised that people like you existed in this time," Natsu spoke as his body coated in light, proving that he was requiring his clothes. As the light faded, he was wearing the exact same clothes he had earlier. That was natural. However, what shocked the three was that _all_ his injuries were healed. They were a very little amount and now they were completely gone, "I really liked our fight, but it's time to finish this. I can already feel those old geezers about to use Etherion and I have to get in that blasted Tower of Heaven fast." he explained to them before smirking, "So who's the first one that wants to die?"

Katsu roared in absolute fury as he dashed forward, his entire body surrounded by a blue aura of Magic that destroyed the earth as he sped up toward Natsu. The Dragon Slayer in response just put his hands in his pockets and waited for him. This enraged the red-haired man as he swung his fist at Natsu, hitting him in the face. He was sent flying back at breakneck speed, Katsu was already behind him, wanting nothing more than to smash him. He was crashed against the only mountain that was left on the Island, creating a huge hole in it as he was pinned in it. The red haired man reached him and began to assault him with a massive barrage of kicks and punches. The hole in Mountain began to deepen, then cracks appeared on it. Katsu momentarily stopped his assault and looked at the result.

He was stunned when he saw that every hit that he thought connected with Natsu's body didn't injure him at all. It wasn't because of his strength or anything, but it was Natsu's body that was completely made of _pure_ _white_ _Flames_. Flames flickered in and out of the holes his fists created in Natsu's body. It looked Natsu became Fire itself. Katsu could only gape before his attention shifted toward Natsu's face, which was covered by his pink hair.

As Natsu lifted his head to look up, Katsu felt like his soul will live his body as Natsu gave him a menacing smirk. He had one eye visible, while the other one was shadowed by his hair. Katsu felt absolute dread wash through himself before he jumped backward to make some distance between them. He then watched with wide eyes as Natsu pulled himself out of the hole and slowly walk forward.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" the red haired Assassin gave a gut wrenching scream as a foot materialized itself in front of him and buried itself deep into his stomach. He looked with blurry eyes, only to see Natsu in front of him, with his right foot raised. There was also a little bit of white aura surrounding him. Katsu was hurled into the earth, tearing it forcefully with his body.

"Katsu!" Kei and Valeria exclaimed in shock as the red haired man slammed into a tree behind them.

As he stayed pinned into a tree, the two others noticed a massive print of a foot in his stomach. It was black. There was also a massive amount of blood coming out of his mouth. As he slid down on the ground, he began to trash around, while screaming in agony, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he screamed as he clutched his stomach, "I-It burned me! GAHH! Even my bones are on Fire!"

Valeria rushed to his side, while Kei just growled as he heard footsteps coming from behind them, "You...!"

"Why so angry? I already told you, didn't I?" Natsu spoke as he marched toward them in a slow agonizing pace, "It's time to finish this."

"Silence!" Kei raged as he dashed toward Natsu, his scythe raised above himself. He brought it down on Natsu, trying t slice him in half. However he was stunned when the Dragon Slayer just side stepped, letting the scythe hit nothing but air, _'It's not just his power that increased! Even his speed!'_ he frantically thought before he felt the entire world shift as A massive white aura exploded from Natsu's body. Kei struggled to breath as the Magic almost turned him to ashes if it wasn't for his armored parts, _'This Magic...! it is full of hatred and incredible aggression and power!'_ he thought as he let go of his scythe and was flying away.

Natsu just smirked again. Oh how missed using his Dragon Slayer Magic. All he did was to release a little bit of his aura and the everything was shaking, the sky was quaking and the seas were being heated, "Hmm?" he hummed as he caught the sight of the scythe that was laying. He was surprised that it wasn't melting. He grabbed it and even with his hand being infused with a little bit of his power, it didn't melt, "Hey it's cool. Maybe I should give it to Erza." he wondered out loud before surprise come to his face as the Scythe began to shine a little. It shrunk down a little, but it was still taller than him.

It's appearance changed as well and Natsu was fascinated. It became A very long scepter, the long shaft was a deep red in color, whose end was a gemstone, glowing slightly. Beneath it, a small red Dragon, resembling Igneel with its Tail wrapping around a few inches of the pole. In the opposite side of the Dragon, a demonic figure was glued. The only thing that separated the two was the shaft. The scepter was taller than Natsu himself. Natsu smirked, "So it can altering its size and powers?" he muttered, swinging the scepter around, "On second thought, I will keep it. I don't mind it being my weapon!"

"Damn you!" Katsu yelled as he struggled to stand up. With every little bit of force he had left, he straightening himself up and began to walk toward Natsu, who looked at him with a bored expression, "How dare you humiliate us!"

"Wait, Katsu stop!" Valeria tried to warn him, but he didn't listen as he dashed forward.

"Well, you can die first then..." Natsu said as the ground shook even more, Kei's eyes widened in shock as he understood what Natsu will do. He scrambled to his feet and ran up to Katsu.

With one Last smile, Natsu released his full aura. Letting his magic flow out for the world to see.

And the Island exploded.


	26. TOH ARC: Part Five!

**A/N: Hello!**

 **Greetings of the day to you and hope the chapter finds you in the best of health and everything else.**

 **This is a new update from me! And it's the fifth and latst chapter of the TOH Arc!**

 **Unfortunately, I have some bad news :( I won't be able to update a new chapter after this one for a long time. Probably for two month ...**

 **I have my reasons, and even if some of you don't want to hear them, I will stll tell you.**

 **First, I have a very important exam In June So I need to focus on it.**

 **And second, I don't have any laptop at the moment, My old one finally kicked the bucket!**

 **I'm terribly sorry and hope you can understand.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slight changes in the Arc!**

 **Beta Read By McNova.**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

 ***Near The Fairy Tail Guildhall***

* * *

Makarov Dreyer was standing on top of the newest building of his and his children's beloved guild; Fairy Tail. Even though it was night time, he couldn't get any sleep. Not when his dear children were nowhere to be seen. It wasn't like he didn't know that they were at the Akane Resort, taking some days off, but he was more worried when he felt some tremors in the earth and skies. He immediately knew that it was his children. The old Master looked at the direction of Akane Resort and couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

The reason for it was the gigantic pure White Dragon that was engulfing the entire Island that had the Akane Resort on it. The apparition was roaring into the sky, shaking everything, from the sea to the sky. It was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. As the Dragon had a Fairy Tail mark on its back. Its eyes were glowing brightly in the night. The Fairy Tail Master broke his gaze away from the sight and looked down at Magnolia Town. He could hear the population shout from his spot. Some were terrified, some were squealing from the beautiful light.

Makarov instantly recognized the one responsible for it. He knew it very well. After all, it belonged to one of his brats. The magical energy that was unique to only Natsu Dragneel. Makarov could feel the anger, hatred and aggression of the Magic even from his place. Yet, it was still guided by his deep love and loyalty for his friends and family. It filled him with pride and relief every time he remembered that Natsu was on their side.

He doubted that the world would survive if he was a Dark mage.

"Master!"

Makarov looked down to see Lisanna running toward the guild. She stopped and tried to catch her breath, "What is it, dear?" he gently asked, confused at what she wanted in this hour.

"Master, what is that?" Lisanna asked, her tone filled with worry, "It's coming from Akane Resort, isn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question as she placed her hands on her chest, clearly worried.

Makarov sighed. He should have figured that Lisanna would be worried about her older sister. As he looked into the direction of Akane Resort, he could see that the Dragon had disappeared, leaving a giant mushroom shaped cloud over the Island. He then turned his face toward the worried Strauss, "Do not worry, dear. I don't think we should worry about your sister much. She will be fine with all of the others with her." he reassured her, adding an afterthought, ' _We should be more worried about those poor souls who dared to defy him. I don't know if I should be impressed that they forced him to show his Magic or pity them. Not to mention the state of that Island...!'_

Lisanna was filled with relief after what the Master had said. She wiped some tears that had gathered in her eyes and looked up, intending to thank the Master, "…" her blue eyes grew wide as she saw him crying rivers of tears, "Are you crying, Master?"

Makarov almost felt like dying from a heart attack as he imagined paying the damage for an ENTIRE ISLAND, "WAAAAHHH!" he cried at top of his lungs, freaking out the poor girl.

"Master?!"

* * *

 ***At Akane Resort***

* * *

"Oh damn. I overdid it again…" Natsu sweat dropped as he looked at the damage he had done. He marched forward slightly, his body covered in a white aura. Every time he took a step, his feet would dig into the ground from the heat of his Magic. The entire island was covered in a sea of white fire, a few feet behind him, there was a massive hole -from where the blast began- where seawater was flowing into. The massive hole separated both halves of the island. Natsu looked around, searching for the three Assassins. He knew that they were still alive. Well, at least two of them. He saw Kei opening some kind of portal from thin air and drag his comrades inside it, _'Oh well...I better go before those idiots fire the Etherion blast.'_ he thought, twirling the Scepter he had just acquired. He really liked it, not to mention it wasn't even destroyed by his flames.

As he was about to fly off in the air, Natsu heard the sound of a door opening. As he looked, he saw the three Assassins emerge from it. Kei was in front, panting heavily, his body literally covered in burns. Valeria was behind him, her hair was a mess and she had trouble breathing from the temperature in the Island. Natsu smirked when he saw Katsu just lying on the ground motionless, he instantly knew what happened to him. "You're still alive? How impressive. You're proving more and more that the future bearer of Chronos Soul didn't master even one percent of its true abilities." he said, referring to that blonde woman who followed his accursed brother.

Kei struggled to breath, he could feel his skin almost melting from the heat. However, his state was much better than the two behind him, "You…! You caught me off guard once! It won't happen again!" he shouted, using the last bit of his magical energy. The world suddenly stopped as he jumped toward Natsu, summoning a blade in his hand. He swung it toward the seemingly motionless Natsu. He had a smile on his face before it was wiped and was replaced by a pained expression. His eyes bulged out and blood flew out of his mouth as Natsu's fist was buried deeply into his abdomen. His armored parts were shattered from the blow. The pieces flew everywhere as he was sent flying back, leaving a gust of the wind behind.

He was slammed into the ground just before his two comrades. Valeria looked wide-eyed at her friend as he struggled to breath. The blow had knocked the wind out of his lungs, _'How… is this possible?! He didn't seem to have this much power when we first met! What caused this change?!'_ he thought in shock and confusion.

Natsu recognized the confusion in Kei's eyes and decided to clear some things for him. He didn't want to send them to hell more confused than angry after all. He lifted his shirt up, showing his entire torso to them as they looked in confusion. Their eyes widened in shock as some kind of seal appeared on his skin, covering his torso. It was shaped like a black pentagon, inside it was a Dragon head, similar to his Magical circle. The two noticed that the pentagon was cracked and the Dragon head was glowing brightly, "You see this? It's a seal that Jiji taught me. I had developed it more. It seals one's Magical power." he explained to them two shocked Assassins, "I had to do this to not get any... Unnecessary attention from a certain bastard." he paused slightly, referring to his brother. Though he knew that even Acnologia would be interested in his strength, but probably would wait until the Dragon King Festival, "Now that you know, I think it's time for you to join your friend in hell."

"Huh?" Kei and Valeria were confused at his words before they looked at the third member of their small group. Katsu was lying face down in the destroyed ground, completely motionless. Kei reached with a shaky hand and turned him around. He saw that his friend was fine, except for his right arm. It was completely burned. That was a normal sight for the Assassins, but what stunned him was that he couldn't feel any life coming from him, "W-What?!" he asked as Valeria put her hands over her mouth.

Natsu looked at the two and felt anger rise in him. It reminded him of the time when he held Wendy's cold body in his arms. Even though he was a good man, he and his guild always defended the innocent people, no one had mercy on him! Not even on his little sister! Who was just an innocent thirteen-year-old girl! Why would he have mercy on those vermins, whom took lives left and right just for money!

The Dragon Slayer sighed as he calmed down a little, realizing that he was just remembering the things he didn't want to, "It's natural that he would die after being burned by my Dragon Slayer Magic." he began, gaining the two shocked Assassins' attention, "My magic doesn't just burn everything in sight. It also does many other things." he said, pointing at Katsu's corpse, "For example, my magic can burn the souls of the ones that make contact with it. Even though that man only had one arm burned, my magic still burned his soul." he finished with a menacing grin, stunning the two as they never thought that he had such a terrifying ability, "Oh and yes. Almost _all_ magic is useless against me the instant I activate my Dragon Slayer Magic, or should I say that it can _burn_ any magic out there."

"You...You…" Kei was horrified and stupefied as he kept staring at Natsu like he was a monster.

"You should have never faced me, scum. You even reminded me of some things I _absolutely_ didn't want to remember." Natsu spoke, his magical power surging again, causing everything to shake again.

 _'H-His power is growing at an extraordinary level…!'_ Kei and Valeria thought simultaneously.

"Burn," Natsu exclaimed, his eyes holding a menacing glint in them as he swiped his right arm. Kei and Valeria couldn't even scream as they were engulfed in a gigantic dome of concentrated White Flames. The dome kept on growing and growing, occupying a vast amount of space. A hurricane of hot air was released, blowing Natsu's hair everywhere, but it didn't bother him at all as he stood and waited to see the result of his attack.

As the smoke cleared, Natsu looked on with satisfaction as he didn't see even the slightest sign of the two Assassins, even the third one was gone. Instead, there was only a massive hole that began to fill with the sea water, "Well, guess that I completed the job." he muttered before shifting his gaze towards the sea, in the direction of the Tower of Heaven, "Now I have to save little Erza. Knowing her, she will surely try to distract Jellal until the geezers fire the Etherion."

* * *

 ***Somewhere Inside The Tower Of Heaven***

* * *

Mirajane Strauss slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, she could tell that she was still inside the Tower of Heaven. Suddenly, she winced as pain shot through her body from the injuries she suffered earlier against Ikagura. As she moaned in pain, she felt something wrapped around her waist, something soft. Looking up, she saw Happy flying slowly with his tail around her waist, "Happy?"

"You're awake?" Happy asked in barely contained joy at seeing his 'Aunt' alive. Through, his face was sweating slightly from Mirajane's... Weight. Just the thought of it made him shiver, terrified from what the She-demon would do to him if she found out about what he was thinking.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked him, unaware of his thoughts.

"We are leaving this Tower!" Happy exclaimed as he floated down since he had spotted Erza's old nakama preparing a boat to leave.

"What?! What about the others? And red?!" Mirajane demanded to know as she snapped her head up at the blue cat.

"Lucy and Juvia are with those weirdos! I don't know where Erza and Gray are!" Happy cried as he felt himself at his limit, especially since Mirajane began to wriggle from his grasp, "Don't move!"

"Let me go! I need to get those idiots out of this tower too!" Mirajane shouted as she tried to get off him, but couldn't. Since when the blue defenseless cat was this strong?!

"Ahh!" Happy cried rocketing down as he lost his grip on Mirajane. Luckily, they were just a few meters above the ground and Mirajane landed gracefully, while poor Happy was sent rolling until his face crashed against a nearby Boulder. His head was stuck while his backside was up in the air. Lucy, an unconscious Juvia, Milianna, Shô and Wally were a few feet away.

"Mira-san!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood up from the ground and rushed towards the woman. She was so happy to see her Nakama. So happy that she wanted to hug her.

Until Mirajane's palm on her face stopped her in her tracks.

"Calm down, blondie." Mirajane poker-faced as she held Lucy back from tackling her. She was wounded and didn't want to be crashed by Lucy's enormous breasts.

"The devil!" Milianna and Wally hugged each other tightly as Mirajane approached them, letting Lucy fall down on her face. The two simultaneously took a step back as she moved closer, she had a smirk on her face as she enjoyed toying with them. Shô just sweat dropped as he watched Mirajane take two steps forward, causing the two terrified to do the same but backward, which resulted in them falling in the water.

"HAHAHA!" Mira laughed at them.

"Oh shit!" A shout from above caused them to look up. They saw Gray falling from one of the Tower's windows, he was trying to reach for an equally falling Seilah, who seemed unconscious. Mirajane was quick to react as she grabbed Seilah in her arms before she could crash down. Gray, on the other hand, didn't have the same luxury as he smacked against the ground and started rolling. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he kept on shouting until he was stuck in the same state as Happy. Lucy sweat-dropped at the weird coincidence.

"Seilah…" Mirajane placed the Etherious down and looked at her softly.

"Mira-san, we should prepare ourselves and wait for Erza," Lucy said, getting a nod from the She-demon. She moved to the boat and placed Seilah in it.

Gray and Happy were finally able to get their heads out of the Boulder. Happy panted heavily. Gray looked at him with a smile, "Are you okay, Happy?" he asked the blue cat.

"Yes..." Happy sighed tiredly, "Mirajane has gotten heavier recently, but I still somehow managed to carry her. I swear, she will be as heavy as Lucy in no time."

Gray's face paled as he heard what the crazy blue cat said, "Oi... Do you have a death wish?!" he stuttered.

The two then turned white as Mirajane and Lucy hovered over them. They seemed to become like two giantesses as they glared down at the two, "I thought I heard something or was it my imagination?"

"It... It was your imagination!" Gray and Happy replied weakly as their forms shrunk down.

The two just huffed before turning around. Gray sighed in relief, he didn't have anything to do with this, but those two still terrified him to no end, "Geez... How can Flame-brain deal with them..." he muttered in confusion, scratching his head. As he looked around, he spotted a certain Blue-haired young woman, unconscious, on the boat. His eyes widened in realization, "Juvia!" he exclaimed, dashing forward. Kneeling beside her, he held her tenderly.

Juvia stirred at the touch, which felt familiar to her. As her eyes slowly opened, she could see someone looking down at her, but couldn't identify him. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she saw her beloved Gray-sama looking down at her with worry in his eyes, while her head was in his lap, _'Am I... dreaming?'_ Juvia thought with dreamy eyes as she shivered visibly in obvious bliss.

"Gray-sama~!" she practically purred with closed eyes and a very goofy grin as she leaned her head back against his abdomen. Gray stammered, uncomfortable by the strange behavior. His state only worsened when the others looked at them with wide eyes and Juvia began to sensually rub the back of her head against his abdomen and basked in the intoxicating warmth she felt, despite him being an Ice Mage.

"W-What are you doing?!" Gray exclaimed as he tried to escape her, but her grip was insanely strong.

"Nooo! Gray-sama!" Juvia whined adorably. A slight blush came to Gray's face at her adorable reaction. His heart began to beat faster than he remembered as the blue-haired beauty reached behind to grab two fistfuls of his pants to keep him stuck in place behind her.

Mirajane chuckled in amusement before she walked to the boat, not without sending the two a small remark, "Hurry up. If the Etherion is fired, you two will miss the opportunity to do _it_ ."

Gray looked at her with wide eyes, "D-Do what?!" he stuttered, blushing madly as his mind processed the white haired demon's words. He had an idea of what exactly _'it'_ meant, but pushed it out of his mind. _'There was no way they could mean 'That'!'_ He screamed vaguely in his mind.

"Oh, Gray-sama~!"

* * *

 ***Same Time: Magical Council Headquarters***

* * *

Siegrain was wide eyed. His expression showing absolute shock and dread. Sweat poured down his face and his body shook. Ultear, who was beside him looked both confused and amused. The blue-haired man didn't know what to do now. He prided himself for his intelligence that led him to even fooling the Council into firing the Etherion. However, his plan was completely ruined, and by his own hands at that!

 _'God Dammit! How could I have known that there were such a nasty side effects when using those Lacrimas!'_ Siegrain thought furiously as he gripped the railing. He only knew that the Lacrimas could give the user a massive power up, but in the exchange of his own Time, in other words, his own life. However, he didn't take Fukuro's inability to control the Magics he copied into account!

He sighed before turning toward Ultear. He was slightly annoyed by the amused look she had on her face, but he pushed it off, "Ultear! We need to stop the procedure now!" he hissed angrily.

Ultear raised a delicate brow, "Why?" she asked in a mix of amusement and mocking.

"Don't question my actions! Just do it!" Siegrain almost yelled at her as he gripped her arm.

Ultear finally snapped and clutched his wrist before pushing him back. Her eyes were filled with annoyance as she glared at him, "Who do you think you are?!" she exclaimed, fiercely glaring at him, Siegrain's eyes widened in shock, what was happening? "You little impudent brat!"

"Ultear?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the blue-haired Councilman questioned, "You are to follow my orders! You have to do anything for my dream!"

Ultear just shook her head in denial, "The _only_ dream I will do anything to achieve is…" The purple haired beauty began as her form began to fade away, she sent a smirk at him before mouthing a word that completely stunned him, "Natsu's."

Siegrain stood there in shock and silence as he registered her words. So she had been a spy for that accursed Dragon Slayer from the beginning! His knuckles turned white from how much he was clenching his fists. He had never felt so stupid before in his life. He snapped out of his shock and looked down. He had to stop them from firing the Etherion first, then, he will make that woman pay.

However, his heart stopped when he heard the man under the Council speak.

"The final phase of the Etherion firing sequence is complete." one of them announced.

"Expand the Satellite Square!" another ordered

"Thus we pray," Org said, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"Thus we pray." The rest of the council members said as they followed Org's example.

Siegrain was about to shout at them but was interrupted when he heard Yajima's voice.

"What in the world in going on, Sieg? And where is Ultear?" Yajima asked him, glaring at him as if daring him to lie to him.

Siegrain just scowled before he disappeared, leaving Yajima stunned.

* * *

 ***At the Tower of Heaven***

* * *

Jellal knocked over his chessboard and stood up, panting heavily. He got the memories of his other half and was both shocked and angry. He sighed and decided to at least take his revenge before the Etherion Blast. Luckily for him, his first victim just appeared.

"Jellal!" he turned and saw Erza approaching him, glaring fiercely at him, she was wearing another outfit. It was not an armor, instead, it looked like normal clothing. It was primarily red with some yellow, black and white in color. The clothing consisted of a sarashi around Erza's upper chest and a red hakama with a yellow flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied together by white strings. Erza's brilliant scarlet hair was tied up in a high tail at the back.

"My, my...it's good to see you too, Erza. Look at how you turned out after all these years." He smirked, taunting her.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she requiped a sword in her hand, "I won't forgive you for what you did to Shô and the others!"

"Me? Why didn't I do anything? It was their choice to follow me." Jellal replied in mock ignorance while taking his coat off.

"That's a lie!" She retorted, her sword glowing slight red, as she put it all the magic she had left, "You tricked them...deceived them...you told them nothing but lies!"

"Oh...have I now? Now that you mention it...I guess I have..." He continued with the taunts, smirking.

"You..." She gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her sword tightly. "What about those Assassins you hired?! What did you do to them?!"

"Oh? Why would you ask me about that?" he chuckled in amusement as he heard her growling, "Oh so scary. I didn't do anything to them. Just some drugs, but the idiots didn't know how to use them properly." he told her, smiling sadistically. Showing that he didn't care what happened to them.

Erza glared over at the man who she had admired during her days as a slave, not believing how much of a twisted man he had become, "You!" She screamed and charged at him, swinging her sword. Jellal raised a brow at her decrease in speed and evaded her sword with ease before grabbing it and then kicking her in the gut. Erza coughed up blood from the powerful kick as she lost her grip on her sword. She fell to her knees and held her stomach. Such an attack wouldn't have injured her as much if she were at full strength, but the strain of using the Poseidon Armor had made her weak.

"You really have become such a strong woman, Erza...but you see...I'm no longer the Jellal you knew..." He smirked as he examined her sword, "...I'm stronger than you could ever imagine...and..." He stopped and his smirk grew, "...it seems the old fools are going to fire the Etherion in three minutes..."

Erza's eyes widened, so soon? Her Nakama didn't even escape the Tower yet! "W-What!?"

"Hahahaha! Don't sound so surprised, Erza. Did you really forget what this tower was originally for?" Jellal laughed in amusement as he mocked her.

"Of course I didn't!" She yelled, remembering why she was a slave in this blasted Tower.

"Then it shouldn't be a surprise that the old fools will fire Etherion to stop it..." Jellal told her before he began to rant, "That is what is wrong with this world...old fools who do not know anything and yet they have the power to make the decisions...and because of that they are going to fire Etherion and possibly kill everyone near this tower..."

"You're wrong...the others...they're already on a ship away from this tower!" Erza shouted, but in her heart, she knew that they maybe hadn't even escaped. Knowing them, they were probably waiting for her.

"Hahahaha! Do you think that will save them? You underestimate the power of Etherion, Erza. It doesn't matter how far they get in three minutes...they will still die..." Jellal told her, without a care in the world, "All of us will be sacrifices for Zeref!"

Erza looked at him in horror, "Y-You monster..." Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was definitely not the same Jellal she knew as a kid. This man, that she was seeing right before her, was a monster, "You monster!" She screamed and ran at him. Seeing how Jellal had her sword, the only thing she thought about doing was punching him, completely forgetting about the fact that she could have re-equipped into a different Sword, despite the lack of Magical energy. Jellal easily avoided a right hook and then kneed her in the gut before grabbing her neck, raising her up in the air, "You..."

"You shouldn't let your emotions run wild...Erza...otherwise you'll get yourself killed..." he muttered before his face broke into anger, "Besides I won't let Etherion kill you all. I will murder you all myself!" he exclaimed tightening his hold on her neck, Erza felt the air leave her lungs, but she continued to look at him with blurry eyes filled with hatred, "If it wasn't for them, my tower wouldn't have been damaged and I would have succeeded in reviving Zeref!"

Erza's eyes widened, despite the pain, her brain still processed to the new information. If they didn't damage the Tower, he would have succeeded? What did he mean by that? She wondered before taking advantage of the situation. Jellal was still ranting and didn't see it coming. With one swift movement, her right knee was buried deep into his stomach, he coughed up some saliva, losing his grip on her throat. Being free, Erza took her sword from his hand and slashed at his torso. At the last second, Jellal was able to skid back a little but still took a nasty cut to his right side.

Erza jumped back and breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath, she looked at him as he clutched the cut she gave him and narrowed her eyes, "What are you really after?" Erza asked, her sword vanishing and replaced by a massive new one, she still didn't have enough Magic to Requip into one of her Armors, "You haven't truly completed the R-System, have you?" Erza's eyes hardened as she dug the sword into the floor, "Don't think I've been sitting idle for the past eight years. I've done my research on the R-System. It might be true that you built the building perfectly, following the blueprints from all those years ago. But you're still missing one basic thing to actually complete the R-System."

"I already told you..." Jellal said as he smirked up at Erza, " _You_ could have been the sacrifice."

Erza narrowed her eyes further at his remark, "I'm talking about something even more basic than that." Erza said, her mind racing, trying to understand the man's objective, "The one thing you're lacking is...magic. To activate a spell on such a large scale...requires a total of two billion, seven hundred million Edeas of sheer magical power. We're talking about the kind of magic you possibly couldn't achieve even if you gathered all the mages on this continent. It is impossible for a single person to gather all that magic and store it in this tower."

Jellal smirked, but he didn't answer, instead, another voice answered for him.

"Oh, you're just so very cute Erza." A new, yet familiar, voice said from behind the scarlet-haired knight. Wiping around, Erza was stunned to see Siegrain walking towards her, "Neither Jellal nor I could provide the necessary magical power. It was a truly precarious situation; I had no choice but the deceive you."

"Siegrain!" Erza yelled, pointing her sword at the Jellal look-a-like, "W-What are you doing here!?"

"Think back to the first time we met, Erza. You and Makarov came to give me a written apology." Siegrain explained as a small smirk spread across his face, "You mistook me for Jellal and attacked me instantly. We do share the same face, so I can hardly blame you...After some time I finally managed to calm you down by telling you that I was Jellal's brother. But I don't think you ever truly stopped despising me."

"And why should I have?!" Erza exclaimed, glaring fiercely at Siegrain, "You're his older brother, and yet you did nothing to stop him! No, ever worse, if what you were saying to me is true!"

"Yes...it would seem that I made a mistake there." Siegrain said as he walked over to Jellal's side, "I probably should have said something like, 'I'll find Jellal and kill him for sure.' But perhaps my greatest miscalculation was meeting you in the first place Erza, especially after I had finally managed to become a member of the council."

"Yes, having to come up with an excuse on the spot isn't easy," Jellal said with a smirk of his own.

"I knew it...you two were working together the whole time," Erza said as she grit her teeth in anger.

"Working together? Looks like you still aren't understanding Erza." Siegrain said, his body beginning to fade away, causing Erza's eyes to widen in shock. Jellal and Siegrain now spoke in unison, "The two of us are one and the same. We always have been."

"N-No...this...can't be..." Erza muttered as she took a step back, "A thought projection!?"

"Yes." Jellal replied, Siegrain having full vanished now, "Siegrain is me, there's nothing more to it."

"Not possible!" Erza exclaimed, slightly tugging on her scarlet locks, "B-But then, it was you who wants to fire the Etherion...at your own body! You're telling me that's why you snaked your way onto the council!?"

"I hope you've enjoyed your illusion of freedom, Erza." Jellal said in a menacing tone, as he became shrouded in an ominous aura, "It was all a part of my plan...a plan to resurrect Zeref. However, it is now over. I was planning to fire the Etherion at the Tower, only for it to absorb it. This Tower's true form would be a gigantic pillar of Lacrima. And with the power of the council's Etherion...I would have succeeded in acquiring two billion, seven hundred million Edeas of magical power!" Jellal explained, stunning the Knight, "But since the Tower is so damaged, it won't absorb it, but instead we, along with everyone else will be vaporized."

"Exactly how many people do you plan to deceive you scum!?" Erza roared, causing Jellal to chuckle darkly, "What is so funny!?"

"Hahaha..." Jellal laughed, just as Erza felt his magical power spike considerably. The blue-haired man grinned evilly, clenching and unclenching his fist, "My power...my magic has finally been fully restored."

"Do you really intend to just die here, right now!? If that's so then you're going to die with me! I'll hold you down right here until that final moment arrives!" Erza exclaimed before launching herself at him.

* * *

 ***Outside The Tower***

* * *

Natsu was speeding towards the Tower. His form was a complete blur as he flew toward it. He could already feel the rumbling and shift in the atmosphere, a clear indication that the Etherion will be fired. From his point of view, he could see the state of the Tower and his eyes bulged out as he saw it almost completely destroyed. Granted, it was still standing, but there was holes, cracks and numerous things lacking from what he remembered. However, he was more worried when he saw that the massive Lacrima on the top was missing, ' _This is bad. If I decided to not show up until Etherion was fired, everyone would have been….'_ he didn't dare to finish the thought. It was terrifying. He didn't want to experience it again.

As he stopped in front of the tower, he noticed the small boat that everyone was piled onto, he could see that they began to row as far away from the tower as possible, but still, he knew that it will be destroyed by the Etherion. When the small boat was almost a mile away from the Tower of Heaven. Natsu tore his attention from them and looked up, a shining light filled the night sky, revealing a massive magic circle over the tower. Natsu took a deep breath and put his new scepter on his back. With his hearing, he could hear the voices of his friends.

"W-Whoa, whoa, are they seriously going to fire Etherion!?" Wally exclaimed, pointing at the immense magical circle.

"Erza..." Happy whimpered, as tears formed in his eyes, "You've gotta get out of there...please."

"Goddammit!" Mirajane roared before turning to Shô and Wally, "Get the boat back! I need to get Erza!"

"W-What?! But..!"

"She's right! Hurry up! It's either we die together or live together!" Gray added, getting a nod from Lucy.

Natsu smiled at hearing this, proud of his family. Even the Ice punk. As he looked at them, he noticed their state and a soft smile graced his lips, _'You did well. Leave the rest to me.'_ he used telepathy magic and sent his words to them. Their eyes widened as they heard Natsu's voice and looked around.

"Natsu-kun?!" Mirajane shouted as she looked around frantically.

The Dragon Slayer gave one last smile before turning toward the Tower, "The Flames of the Dragon devour _everything_ even other Magic." Natsu spoke as his Magical power spiked. A white aura surrounded him, causing everything to quake at the sheer pressure. Even the sky began to quake. He separated both of his legs, for a good balance. He closed his eyes in concentration, he then raised both of hands in front of his chest with arms outstretched. Natsu then joined them both and raised them above his head, his arms outstretched. A sphere of concentrated Flames formed on his joined hands. Before it suddenly grew in size, surpassing even Natsu's size. It kept growing and growing until it became a moon like Energy sphere. Naturally, the sight attracted the others' attention.

"Whoa! So pretty..!" Lucy exclaimed as she gazed up in awe.

"He's so cool..." Mirajane commented in awe as she looked at Natsu, he did really look even more handsome with the beautiful white aura surrounding him.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he resisted the urge to run up at his father's side.

"W-W-What... is this magic power?!" Wally shrieked like a girl as he felt the massive amounts of Magical energy coming out of Natsu. Never before had he and Milianna felt such a terrifying power.

Just as the sphere reached its full size, it shrunk down, returning to its original size. Natsu lowered his arms and pointed them to above the Tower. Just as he finished, a causing a series of glyph-like circles and squares suddenly appeared above the Tower of Heaven. The others looked on with wide eyes as, from it, a blinding beam of light was shot down at incredible speed. Natsu didn't even let it reach the Tower as he thrust both hands forward, opening his joined hands, the sphere was transformed into a powerful beam of Extremely Concentrated White Flames. The force knocked Natsu a few feet back as the beam traveled at breakneck speed toward the Etherion blast. Within seconds, it collided with it.

A gigantic gust of wind was released as the two attacks collided, Lightning sparking around it as they fought for Dominance. The shockwave that followed, caused the Tower to shake as the beams were close to it. The Fairy Tail mages cried out in shock as they held each other. Massive waves of water were sent towards them. However, the sudden jolt had awoken Juvia. The bluenette water mage reacted quickly and encased everyone in a dome of water, saving them all from being washed away by the towering waves of water, but she still struggled to hold on as the force if the wind and the waves were pushing them back.

As the beams continued the struggle, Natsu smirked as he saw the effects of his Magic. The Etherion blast was being pushed back, or rather, it was being devoured. The extremely hot and concentrated Flames were devouring the beam faster and faster with each passing second. It took several seconds before the Etherion Blast was completely burned out, and Natsu's attack traveled up in the sky, exploding into a massive explosion. The black sky was illuminated by the bright light.

Natsu smirked arrogantly, he was awesome. He really loved shocking people. And he did as he could hear them from above.

"I-I-I-Impossible!" Wally exclaimed, finally finding his voice. Milianna just looked up like a wide-eyed cat.

"Scary..!" Lucy whimpered slightly. To think such a monster was her teacher!

"Gray-sama!" Juvia hid behind Gray, scared, but decided to take the opportunity to get closer to her beloved. The Ice Mage just gaped, just when he thought he was catching up to that Flame-brain, he came and showed him the opposite!

"Damn you, match stick!"

Mirajane and Happy's reaction were completely different. Instead of freaking out, they were cheering him on! "That's my Natsu-kun!" Mirajane almost made the boat drown from how much she was moving. The excitement getting the better of her.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chirped happily.

Natsu just grinned before he descended down in front of them. He was immediately jumped on by both Happy and Mirajane, if he wasn't using wind magic to fly, they would have fallen into the water. Happy crying waterfall of tears and Mirajane filling Natsu's face with kisses. Lucy just wiped the droplets of tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Now now..." Natsu just patted them on the head before gently pushing them off of him, "Let's leave this until after I get Erza back, shall we?" he grinned as he saw Mirajane pout angrily. He was about to fly off, but his eyes caught the sight of Seilah lying unconscious. He slowly flew at her and kneeled down. Placing his hand on her cheek, caressing it tenderly, "You've done well, Seilah." he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. He then exploded up, heading straight towards the Tower.

He never noticed the soft smile that graced the Etherious' face.

* * *

 ***A few moments before at the Magical Council's Headquarters***

* * *

"Etherion was successfully fired! It was a direct hit! I repeat a direct hit!"

"Has the tower been successfully destroyed!? We need confirmation now!"

"Ethernano fusion density is increasing steadily."

"This will likely cause unusual weather conditions."

"Just how many people were in that tower?" Org asked in a grave tone, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. All those poor souls were lost because of some idiotic plan.

"At the very least, we have prevented the resurrection of Zeref," Michello replied, glancing down at the bustling mages, who were busy assessing Etherion's damage. The old man wasn't really concerned about anyone's lives, as long as they weren't blamed for Zeref's resurrection a few lives didn't matter, "If a few were sacrificed, then it was for a good cause."

"We can try to justify our actions all we like..." Org said, as his eyes were filled with regret, he never liked Fairy Tail, but those mages were talented and as much as he and his colleagues hated to admit it, they helped them many times, albeit unconsciously, "But it will never heal the hearts of the families of those who have perished."

"Wait! Something seems to be countering the Ethernano in the very epicenter of the blast!" This sudden exclamation got the attention of all the council members, "N-No...this is...!"

"Fusion density has suddenly gone into rapid decline!"

"We're getting readings of a separate energy, an incredible magical power!"

"Our equipment can't seem to keep up!"

"What is happening?!"

"I'm trying to restore visuals now!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Org exclaimed in a panicked tone, as he tightly gripped the railing in front of him.

"I've reacquired visual on the target!" one of them fixed the visuals and what they saw completely stunned them, in front of them was the Etherion beam, being pushed back by another, albeit smaller, but incredibly powerful white beam. They watched as massive amounts of embers were flying from the beam as it quickly devoured the Etherion.

"What! I can't believe it! The target is still standing! N-No! What...What is that thing!?"

"It looks like a giant beam is overwhelming the Etherion blast!" another mage shouted, his face filled with shock.

However, they almost died of a heart attack when they saw the Etherion completely disintegrate into nothingness.

"What!?" All of the council members exclaimed simultaneously

* * *

 ***In the Present: Inside the Tower of Heaven***

* * *

Jellal was gritting his teeth in rage. Feeling anger beyond what he had felt in years. Just when thought that those damned Assassins had killed that Dragon Slayer, he appeared up and stopped the Etherion! Stopped it! He couldn't believe it! How can someone who looked years younger than him be that powerful?! "That Goddam little brat!" Jellal hissed in anger. A small chuckle made him turn towards the Knight.

"Heh...You shouldn't have... Underestimated Natsu..." Erza was panting hard, her outfit was ruined from the fight she had had with her childhood friend, "He's far stronger than... You could ever imagine."

Jellal just scoffed at her words, "Even if that's the case. No one should be able to move after stopping something like Etherion." The blue-haired ex-Councilman regained his composure, smirking at the red haired woman as he slowly approached her.

Erza held her sword tightly in her hand. She was about to attack him again but found that she could no longer move her body. Straining to turn her head, Erza spotted a striped red band winding around her entire body, "What...What is this!?"

"It's a Binding Serpent spell." Jellal explained with a taunting smirk, "I placed it on you when we were fighting. The more you resist, the tighter it will get." he spoke just as Erza hissed in pain as the binding spell constricted her body, "Hurts doesn't it?"

"I...I can't move!" Erza grunted out, feeling all her limbs going numb and all her movement being restricted. She tried to resist, but it only got tighter, "I can't feel my arms and legs anymore!"

"If your damned friends didn't interfere, I would already have the magic collected for the R-System." Jellal explained as he watched Erza collapse to her knees, "And I would have my sacrifice; You. I would have been able to revive Zeref." Jellal finally reached her and grabbed her throat, "But it won't happen! So now I will kill you and send your body to that pink haired trash!" he roared before tightening his grip on her throat, Erza struggled to breathe as the binding didn't allow her to move her hands.

"You monster..." Erza muttered, trying to breathe.

"JELLAL!" A voice shouted from the entrance, Jellal glanced to it and Saw Simon approaching them while holding his stomach. He was glaring hatefully at the blue-haired man.

"Oh...it seems we have a guest." Jellal suddenly said and let his grip on Erza loosen. He turned around to fully face Simon.

"S-Simon..." Erza whispered as she stared at her old friend. She struggled to get out of the spell, but her body was too weak at the moment.

"Jellal..." Simon growled, his eyes holding uncontrollable anger, "Let her go!"

"Should you really ask me such a request, even after all we've been through?" Jellal responded, mockingly.

"Don't give me that crap! I knew your plan all along!" Simon yelled back.

"Oh?"

"Let go of Erza!" He yelled again, causing Jellal to smirk in amusement.

"Alright then..." Erza gasped as he flung her at Simon. Simon caught her and slid back a few feet because of the strength of the throw.

"Erza! Are you okay?" He asked her, she nodded, feeling the air filling her lungs again.

"Yes ..." She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. She then frowned and looked at Jellal, _'Why did he do that?'_

"From the look on your face...I'm guessing you're wondering why I handed you over...well the answer is simple really..." He smirked and then raised his arms and crossed them over his head. Suddenly, a small orb of black magic formed above his hands. Erza's eyes widened as she could sense the power of the technique he was about to use. She looked down and noticed that her shadow and Simon's shadow were drawn toward Jellal. She looked back up and the orb was quickly becoming bigger and bigger.

"Simon! You need to...get out of here..." She told him as he looked down at her, "You...have to get out of here...that spell...it's too dangerous..." Simon looked at her and then back at Jellal in confusion.

"...ha ha hahaha!" Jellal laughed, "It's too late to run anywhere! You were wondering why I returned you to him, well the answer is, like I said, simple...it's because I don't need you anymore..." Erza's eyes widened at his words, "It's true that you as a sacrifice will be enough to bring back Zeref...but...that won't do now! I've lost the chance and I'm going to make you pay with your lives!" he yelled, as Erza looked on in horror. He was completely lost, nothing like she remembered, "Don't worry Erza, I will rebuild this Tower and find a way to gather enough Magic. As for the sacrifice, there is someone else in your guild who is even more suited for being a sacrifice!" Erza's eyes widened even further, but she had an expression of horror on her face as she recognized who he was talking about.

"No... No!" She yelled, feeling tears gather in her eyes, the last thing she wanted was for her Natsu to be involved in this. She already got her precious Nakama involved, "Leave Natsu out of this! This is between you and me!" She desperately cried.

"Hahahaha! It's too late, Erza!" He laughed as a small white light appeared inside the dark ball of magic, "Goodbye! Altairis!" He launched the Altairis spell at the two, still laughing insanely.

"No!" Erza cried. She was then suddenly dropped to the ground and watched with wide eyes as Simon walked in front of her body and raised his arms as if he planned to shield her from the attack, "No Simon! Get out of the way!" she cried as she watched the ball head straight to him.

"Don't worry Erza. I will protect you." Simon turned his face toward her, Erza could almost see the warm and soft smile that he had on his face.

"No!" tears streamed down her face as the sphere showed no sign of stopping. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died. She had already lost a lot of her loved ones and couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Simon closed his eyes as he prepared himself to give his life for the woman he loved.

For few seconds, he didn't open them, all he could hear was Jellal's laughter. However, he suddenly snapped them open when he heard Erza gasp and felt the temperature in the room skyrocket. He saw the black sphere had stopped and was bathed in flames. A massive presence was in the room and it made him and Jellal shiver. Then, before his shocked eyes, it began to disintegrate. Leaving only embers.

"WHAT?!" Jellal was furious as he shouted at top of his lungs, one of his strongest attacks had completely disappeared! Who could have done such a thing?!

"How are you feeling there?" a new voice appeared in the throne room. Erza's heart began to beat faster as she recognized the familiar voice. She looked at her and saw nothing, just a small gust of warm air washed over her face. Looking forward again, she gasped as she saw Natsu standing in front of Simon, in his right hand, a long red scepter that she didn't recognize. Tears fell from her good eyes as Natsu continued to speak, "The feeling of your hope turning into despair?" The Dragon Slayer smirked at Jellal, who looked at him with a mixture of shock, fear, and anger.

"You..."

"Not so smug now, huh?" Natsu chuckled before swiftly grabbing Simon by the arm, the action surprised the man who looked at him in confusion, "That was brave of you, but your sister wouldn't like it." he whispered to Simon, whose eyes grew wide in shock.

"W-What?!" Simon stammered. He was about to ask him what he meant, but Natsu threw him in the air. He was then surrounded by a sphere of flames. Absently, he noticed that they didn't burn him, but filled him with incredible warmth.

"Your role here is over, I will take care of the rest," Natsu announced, snapping his fingers. Suddenly the sphere flew out of the window. The Dragon Slayer smiled before turning towards Erza, who was looking up at him with a stray tear running down her left cheek. He smiled sadly at her state, again he was seeing Erza cry. He kneeled beside her and gently wiped away her tear. He caressed her face softly.

"Natsu..." Erza choked back a sob as she launched herself at him, wrapping her shaking arms around him. His warmth instantly stopped the shaking and trembling she had felt from the moment she set a foot in the Tower of Heaven.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I'm late." Natsu softly spoke in her ear as he rubbed her back, "But now I'm here and I am going to free you from this nightmare." he declared, standing up, he turned to face the blue-haired man and grabbed his scepter, "You've already spilled too much blood. I hope you're proud of yourself! Because of your foolish dream, I had to slaughter those three Assassins." Natsu declared, tapping his scepter on the floor.

Jellal smirked, "It was all for the sake of my dreams. You couldn't understand it even if I explained it to you."

"And I'm not interested." Natsu retorted as he took several steps forward. He was disgusted that this imbecile wanted to revive someone who was already alive. Even if he was manipulated, there was no way he could be this obsessed with Zeref, unless there was already darkness within him from the beginning, "Now I'm interested into pulverizing you. I will show you how big the _gap_ between our powers is."

"Interesting." Jellal said with an amused look, beckoning Natsu with his hand, "Why don't you show me the power of a dragon slayer."

Natsu huffed, "You honestly think I will use my Dragon Slayer Magic on you? Well, you thought wrong. I'm not like other people, I don't use my full power on an insect."

Jellal glared at him for the remark, "You had the audacity to ruin all of my plans." Jellal said, as his body began to slightly glow, one of his eyes glowing an ominous red, "For that, I'll crush you into dust with my Heavenly Body magic." With a powerful burst of magic, Jellal's body became cloaked in gold light, **"Meteor!"** In the blink of an eye Jellal had disappeared, using incredible speed to fly behind Natsu. He sent his right leg in for an Axe kick, aiming for Natsu's head.

The Dragon Slayer lazily lifted his right hand and caught his ankle before the attack could touch him, "You're so slow that I want to sleep." he mocked before smashing the blue-haired man into the ground. The ground exploded from the crash as Jellal coughed up blood. Natsu, still holding his ankle lifted him up. Just as Jellal was about to use **Meteor** to escape, his eyes bulged out as the hard shaft of Natsu's scepter was brutally slammed into his abdomen. A shockwave was released from the impact as he was sent flying into a wall, creating cracks and a hole.

He slowly pulled himself out and slid down to the ground, clutching his abdomen in pain. The metal that the scepter was made of was so hard that Jellal felt like it would have split him if Natsu added to the strength of the blow. He growled as he saw Natsu blankly looking at him as if being bored of him. With a growl, he shot forward, **"Meteor!"** he exclaimed, using his maximum speed to travel around Natsu.

Erza watched in awe as Jellal attacked from every direction, his speed was overwhelming even for an S-Class Mage, but Natsu was no ordinary S-Class Mage. She watched as Natsu blocked each and every blow Jellal sent at him with his scepter. Erza was surprised by the scepter, she didn't know he was interested in weapons. A knee strike aimed at his face. Blocked. A right hook. Blocked. A spinning kick. Blocked. And the Dragon Slayer didn't even move. His expression was one of mocking, which only served to enrage Jellal even more.

Natsu finally decided to make a move as he blocked the flurry of lethal strikes Jellal sent at him before twirling his scepter. He slammed the sharp tip on Jellal's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain and skid back several meters. "Let me show you what real speed is," Natsu announced. Erza's eyes widened as she saw his body flickering before she knew what was happening, Jellal screamed in agony as he was hit five times simultaneously.

"GAH!" the blue-haired man fell to his knees, coughing blood as Natsu appeared behind him. Erza gasped as she saw smoking fists marks appear on Jellal's torso.

 _'Such speed...!'_ the red haired mage thought in awe and admiration, _'I couldn't track his movements at all!'_

"That's what we call speed, Jelly," Natsu smirked as he twirled his scepter between his fingers.

 _'Jelly?!'_ Erza placed her hands over her mouth. Despite the situation, she fought the urge to laugh out loud at the absurd name Natsu gave Jellal.

"It's Jellal! You little shit!" Jellal exclaimed in rage, as veins bulged on his forehead, "I'm going to finish you in an instant. You're going to regret standing in my way! I'll send you straight to hell." Jellal snarled before unleashing a barrage of attacks using his Heavenly Body magic.

"You shouldn't let your emotions run wild, Jelly." Natsu drawled as he lazily swiped the attacks with his scepter.

"It's Jellal!" the blue-haired ex-Councilman screamed as he flew into the air above Natsu, "Time for you to witness a real destructive power." While in the air, Jellal placed both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven magic seals were summoned in front of him and started connecting to each other, creating a constellation of sorts, **"Grand Chariot!"** Each magic seal then released a powerful light blast down onto Natsu. The Dragon Slayer surprised Erza by spreading his arms wide as if welcoming the attack. Jellal, however, laughed, "Haha! No matter how powerful you are, there is no way you can come out unscathed after taking this spell head on!" The seven beams crashed against his torso. Smoke filled the room as Erza watched wide-eyed.

"Natsu!" Erza cried in horror.

The smoke began to clear, showing Natsu with his pink hair shadowing his eyes from view. Jellal smirked in triumph, "You are not as even strong as you say you are."

Natsu grunted before throwing his head back, "I've felt it!" he exclaimed, much to Jellal's shock and Erza's amusement.

"What?!"

"Yes, I felt it! And it felt terrifyingly good!" Natsu shouted as he turned around, showing his back to Jellal. He never felt such a good massage, "Say, this time, could you work on me here?" The Dragon Slayer pointed at the back of his shoulders, "My shoulders are so stiff!" he finished, grinning from ear to ear.

Jellal just stood there, his eyes flashing with killing intent, veins throbbing in his temple from anger. That spell he used was comparable to an actual meteor. His body should have been pulverized, "Don't toy with me!" he shouted, using **Meteor** to travel toward Natsu.

Natsu just grinned. Before Jellal could even touch him, his face crashed into the gem of his scepter. He grinned before swinging his leg, kicking Jellal in the neck, sending him flying into the Lacrimas at the center of the room. Jellal growled as the sharp tips of the Lacrimas grazed at his skin. Looking up with blurry eyes. He was stunned at what he saw.

It was truly a nightmare.

There were five Natsu's standing in front of him, with their hands on their hips. Jellal felt absolute dread wash through himself as the five monsters before him wore identical evil grins.

Erza, on the other hand, was looking at them like a wide-eyed cat. Unlike Jellal, it made her happy. Her face rivaled her hair and steam could be seen coming out of her ears as she imagined many copies of the pink haired Dragon Slayer running around.

Jellal's went pale when the five Natsu joined their hands, white flames forming from them, "I doubt that you would leave as much as a single cell behind after taking fives simultaneous Dragon Slayer Magic Blasts!" the five men exclaimed as they prepared to attack. Jellal gasped in shock before closing his eyes as the Natsu's threw their hands at Jellal as he shut his eyes tightly. He heard a small Boom and realized that he was serious in killing him.

Only for the evil pink-haired men to fire confetti and streamers all over him.

Jellal snapped his eyes open and saw the five men had stuck their tongues out at him. Then they simply disappeared in smoke. He grit his teeth as he heard laughter, looking at it, he saw the real Natsu rolling down on the floor.

"HAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed uproariously as he rolled over the floor. Tears gathered in his eyes from how much he was laughing, "My stomach hurts!" he exclaimed, laughing even harder, frustrating Jellal even more.

 _'He's... Playing with him…'_ Erza thought with a huge sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Damn it…" Jellal muttered, never before in his life had he felt so humiliated, "DAMMIT!" he shouted, sending out a burst of Magic, sending the confetti and streamers everywhere.

"Oh?" Natsu muttered as he stopped laughing and looked at the angered ex-wizard saint.

"Unforgivable!" Jellal roared, as he raised his hands into the air, releasing a massive shockwave of magic. The blue-haired mage's body was engulfed by a blinding light. Erza had to shield her eyes from the intense waves of pure magic and intense light. All nearby shadows were being drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which began to rapidly grow in size, inside it was small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky. After completing his spell, **"Heavenly Body: Altairis!"** With a twisted grin, Jellal changed his aim and hurled the condensed ball of dark magic at Erza, who looked wide-eyed.

Natsu's eyes grow wide in shock at the audacity of the guy. He disappeared in blur and appeared in front of Erza. Just as the orb was about to smash against him, it disappeared as if it didn't exist. Jellal growled again as none of his magic spells could affect this monstrous man. Natsu on the other hand, looked at Jellal with surprise, "You...how dare you?" he whispered softly, causing Erza to look at his back, "You would kill her, even though she was your _friend_?"

Jellal just scoffed, "The moment I lost my chance to revive Zeref, I also lost my need of her." he declared, causing Erza to look down in sadness.

"Zeref..." The Dragon Slayer muttered, feeling the hatred he buried deep down resurface, "Zeref... ZEREF!" he roared, shocking Erza as he exploded forward, destroying the ground below him. In less than a second, his fist was buried deeply into Jellal's abdomen. A massive amount of blood was sent out of the blue-haired mage's mouth. However, Natsu wasn't finished, he clenched his other fist and crashed against Jellal's face. Erza gasped as a loud crack was heard from Jellal's face contorting grotesquely around Natsu's fist.

"YOU BASTARDS HAVE ONLY THAT NAME IN YOUR MOUTH?!" Natsu roared, his face filled with veins. Erza could only look in shock. She never saw him that angry. Natsu roared again and slammed his scepter on Jellal, causing the ground below him to explode. Jellal's mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. The Dragon Slayer didn't stop there as he crashed his fist on Jellal's face, again and again, causing it to swell from the continuously hard hits, "I HATE THAT NAME! YOU... ALONG WITH HIM! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

Erza felt her heart sink as she watched him go through a crisis of some sort. He continued to beat Jellal to death, blood was pouring out from Jellal's face and Natsu fists were almost red from the blood he had on them.

"Natsu…stop!" Erza screamed getting the attention of him, "Don't kill him…"

Natsu felt betrayed by her words yet he couldn't disobey her, giving Jellal enough time to breathe through his nose.

"Why?" Natsu asked simply his voice surprisingly calm making Titania uncomfortable. He straightening himself up and turned to face the red haired woman.

"I-I want to save him Natsu…" Erza began as he remained quiet, "I spent the last eight years trying to become strong so I could save him…I'm not asking you to save him... Just don't kill him..." Erza pleaded with some tears in her left eye.

Natsu looked at her, not understanding how she can forgive him after all those attempts to kill her. He blew a sigh, "Alright." he conceded and turned to see that Jellal had taken the small pause to fly up in the air.

Upon reaching his desired height Jellal -with his one remaining good eye- looked at the tower he spent the last eight years to build to attain paradise only for him to destroy it. "I-I-It doesn't matter… I'll rebuild this tower even if takes me another eight years!" He extended both of his hands as four magic seals appeared in front of him representing each element and began to cast a spell that both mages knew.

"He's going to completely destroy the tower with that spell!" Erza exclaimed realizing that it would only destroy the tower that her friends were building at the cost of their freedom.

 **"Abyss Break"** Jellal roared as he fired a beam of light from his hand which grew bigger every time it passed on one of the seals.

Natsu lifted his scepter and sent his magical energy through it. The Dragon head and the gemstone glowed red before firing a massive red beam toward the attack. Jellal's attack didn't even stand a slight chance as Natsu's beam split it in half and headed straight for him. The beam slammed into him and sent him flying away.

Erza watched as Jellal flew away like a shooting star. She took one last look at the man that betrayed her twice, but instead of regret, her eyes held pity for him. He was a man so blinded by his dreams of paradise that he was willing to sacrifice the ones he loved to reach it. She then looked at Natsu, who just stood there with his back facing her. She stood up and ran up at him, "You truly are amazing Natsu…" she whispered wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Moments later, the two were sitting down. Natsu was sitting with his legs crossed. Erza kneeling in front of him, washing his hands from the blood in them. All the while, she had a soft and happy smile on her face that made Natsu's heart pound while his cheeks turned slightly pink. Not even Mirajane and her flirty attitude made him blush this much, damn it!

A few minutes later, Natsu picked Erza up bridal style, causing her to let out a surprised yelp. He strapped his scepter to the backside of his belt. She gasped and squeaked very uncharacteristically while blushing brightly as he flew up in the air. She looked down and saw that they were high up in the air, seemingly more than 35 meters above the Tower. She screamed and threw her arms around Natsu's neck. She gripped him in what she thought was a death grip, but he didn't seem fazed at all by it as he just smiled at down at her.

"This Tower took your childhood from you. So I'm going to destroy it." Natsu softly spoke to the blushing Knight. He then flung her on his back, where she instantly wrapped her arms and legs around him. She gasped as she felt his magical power skyrocket. His body began to glow white with flames. Erza thought they would burn her, but she only felt warmth.

 **"Fire Dragon's..."** Natsu spoke, throwing his head back. Magical power gathered around his mouth as he prepared to unleash his breath attack. The skies and seas were trembling from the intense magic. In the Island, debris was raised up into the air as it shook. Natsu took a deep breath as he gathered power in his stomach, **"Breath!"** he finished, throwing his face down, opening his mouth as a massive beam of concentrated White Flames was fired at the Tower. The instant it touched the top of it, it collapsed under the powerful attack. The beam continued to destroy it, traveling down until crashing down on the Island.

From miles away, anyone could see the Entire Island that had the Tower of Heaven being consumed in a gargantuan amount of Flames that were shaped like a dome. The explosion that followed sent out shockwaves that made the sea ripple and rage.

Erza could only look in shock as the Tower that took her and her friends' childhood away was being completely eradicated from the face of the earth. As the attack stopped, water began to fill the massive hole that was left of the Island. Though, the Flames still were raging even under the sea. Tears gathered in both of Erza's before she broke down crying from both eyes for the first time.

Natsu sensing his shoulder blades getting wet, turned to look at her with a strained face, "H-hey... Don't cry!" he exclaimed in panic. He had always been weak against women's tears.

"Don't worry, I'm just happy..." Erza muttered as she tightened her arms around him, taking in his scent. Natsu tried his best to ignore the feeling of the two massive breasts squished against his back.

"T-Then why are you crying?" he asked uncertainly and was surprised when she giggled before laughing out loud. It was such a sweet laugh that Natsu felt like his heart might pop out of his chest. And there also the look on her face.

He had never seen Erza this happy before.


	27. Natsu and Erza!

**A/N: Hello! Long time no see!**

 **Greetings of the day to you and hope the chapter finds you in the best of health and everything else!**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay, but I'm finally back!**

 **And this is my new update!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slight changes in the Arc!**

 **Chapter not beta read yet!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!**

 **Warning: Sexual content in the chapter. It's only for mature audience! Be aware that it's made from my pure imagination. Also it's a _ridiculous_ imagination at that. Don't read if you don't like. You have been warned.**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

It was still dark, Natsu and Erza were in flight for some time. Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, under stars so brilliant they drew the eyes heaven bound, everything bigger and brighter, blurred in the most fantastic way. There were the heavenly stars above and a crescent moon to smile down. Erza enjoyed it, after all, she dreamed of flying since her very childhood. She had declared to her Grandpa Rob that she would fly with a broom, now, her dream come true, but it was fulfilled by someone else, _'It's so nice to fly…'_ though, if she was honest with herself, she didn't mind the situation a bit.

Her arms were wrapped around Natsu's chest as she rested on top of his back. The warmth she felt was overwhelming, she almost felt like sleeping. Just basking in the warmth stole every thought from her mind, the usual carousel of worries simply forgotten. The young woman didn't remember when she was this happy. Seeing her Nakama fighting to the death for her and Natsu showing up to defeat Jellal, just for the goal of freeing her from the nightmare that haunted her for eight long years, filled her with a joy that was unknown to her.

Natsu, on the other hand, was trying his best to not let his mind wander into a perverted territory, _'But the sensation on my back!'_ he thought as he felt the two massive breasts that belonged to Erza squishing against his muscular back, _'Damn. They must be bigger than Mira's!'_ he couldn't help by smile a bit perversely at the thought. He then looked at the woman on his back and smirked, that was very rare, he thought. To see the prideful Titania looking so happy was really something fascinating. He could feel her excitement in waves and concluded that she had quite the love of flying.

"Hey, Erza," Natsu called out, they were flying at a slow pace, so his voice wasn't distributed by the wind, however, Erza almost didn't hear him as she continued to bask in the warm sensation of being close to him. She, in response just hummed and looked at him with a half-lidded gaze, _'It was so cute.'_ the Dragon Slayer smiled before he picked up the pace, "Hold on. I'm gonna kick it up a notch!" that was the only warning the redhead woman got before she was almost blown backward as Natsu blurred in the sky.

"AHHHH!" Erza cried out as she squeezed Natsu's with what looked like a death grip, but he didn't seem to mind it as he continued to speed up while laughing. Erza's features instantly turned cat-like as she cried, her voice muffled by the wind. The Knight was shocked at the speed they were going, she never experienced such a speed. She was sure that anyone from the sea below would only see a blur of red and pink zigzagging across the night sky, that If the someone had trained eyes.

For what seemed like years, were only a few minutes as Natsu landed on a ground. Erza didn't even feel them landing when Natsu's feet touched the ground, there wasn't any sound. Erza was still pressing against the Pinkette as if her life depended on it. Natsu allowed an amused smile to cross his lips as he saw how nervous the woman was. It was kind of cute, "We're here, Erza." he leaned back and whispered to her, snapping the woman out of her trance. Her eyes darted around and found that she was standing on a ground.

"Eh?" Erza muttered as she finally realized the position she was in. Her body was pressed against his. And his face. Oh his face, it was mere inches from her own. Erza's lips trembled slightly as reality kicked in. Her face rapidly turned red from embarrassment as she jumped back and turned her face away from him, "S-sorry." she apologized quietly, Natsu had to strain his ears to hear it, but when he did, he let out a laugh, the red faded front Erza's face as she looked at him with an annoyed look. The look only served to make him laugh harder, causing the woman to puff her cheeks out.

Natsu stopped his laughing and looked at the face she was making. It was the same look she wore sometimes when they were younger. Her cheeks red and puffed out and her eyes having annoyance clear in them. The Dragon Slayer had to admit that the look didn't lose any of its cuteness. Seriously, how the hell does a nineteen years old girl manage to look so adorable?! He inwardly questioned before grabbing Erza and rubbing his cheek against one of her red ones, "Woah! You're unbelievably cute, Erza-chan!"

Erza once again felt her heart beat faster and legs feel weak from his words. While she felt delighted that he saw her cute, she wasn't! She was a proud Knight! The woman, wanting to prove the point, pushed him off, surprising him slightly, before pointing her finger at him, stills blushing madly, "I-I'm not cute! New born puppies are cute! Kittens are cute! I'm a grown woman! Grown woman are not cute!" she said defiantly before looking down at her chest, barely covered by the bandages, "Very grown..."

Natsu followed her stare and found himself unable to tear his eyes from the sight that was her breasts, _'Very grown indeed..'_ he thought, absently licking his lips as he imagined himself laying his head between them, licking and groping them until they turned pink, "Yeah. You're a very grown kitten indeed." he spoke, causing her face to lit up in another red color, with steam coming out of her ears. Damn him and his tongue! She wasn't some school girl with a crush on her senpai, she was the Queen of Fairies. However, the Dragon Slayer seemed to have a way of making her uncharacteristically unlike her usual stoic demeanor!

It was then that Erza noticed the place where they landed. Her eyes wandered around, growing wide with every passing second. She at first didn't notice the heat because of Natsu, but now, she could feel the tremendous amount of heat coming from the pure white Flames that danced all around the Island. They were intense, way more intense than Natsu's Simple Fire Magic. As she looked in more, she saw another stunning sight. There was a massive hole in the center, filled with sea water, separating the two halves of the entire Island. If she didn't know better, she could say that there was a war there. However, she knew that the man in front of her was the cause of it. Natsu noticed her stare and sighed. He nearly forgot about the Fire. With a swipe of his hand, the Flames began to vanish much to Erza's amazement.

She finally turned her head toward Natsu. Her eyes wide in shock, _'I always knew he was strong. Stronger than anyone in our guild, but...'_ the Knight thought as she gazed at him with a sudden sad look, _'But it's just mean that something terrible happened to force him into evolving to such an extent.'_ she concluded in her mind. Letting out a sigh, she spoke with her voice uncharacteristically soft, "What happened?"

The question caught the Dragon Slayer off guard for a few moments before he shrugged, "Oh! Those guys were a little bit stronger than what I imagined, so I had to take it a little bit seriously." he declared nonchalantly as he cleaned his ear with a pinky. He was glad that those three Assassins showed up, it was a good warm up. Though, he would have preferred for them to appear much later. Exactly before his fight with Acnologia and Zeref. However, with them gone, the next fights will be easier. His shoulders slumped dejectedly at the thought. Well, he was the one who wanted it this way anyway.

Erza observed him the whole time. First, he replied to her question nonchalantly, then he grinned happily as he thought of something before he was clearly depressed with his next thought. The Red-head just shook her head. He didn't answer her question. Oh, she never had a doubt that he would come victorious at the end. That's how much she trusted him. However, her question wasn't about the seemingly massive fight he had earlier, but about something much more bigger, something that was bugging her for quite sometime, "No. I meant what happened to you. I know people who strive to get stronger have suffered once in their lives." she spoke softly and smiled when she noticed his eyes going wide for a split second.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The confusion in The Dragon Slayer's face would have fooled anyone, but not Erza. He knew that she didn't just from the look on her brown eyes. She sometimes acted like an airhead, but he knew that she was by far the most intelligent woman in Fiore. At least, when it came to her friends. Despite him panicking for a small moment, he looked forward to her conclusions.

"I had...a strange dream before we came here." Erza began, causing Natsu to raise a brow. Luckily she continued, "It was about your fight with Jellal...Y-You were so different from what I know! You didn't let me sacrifice myself to fuse with the Lacrima." she explained, looking down, not noticing the stunned look Natsu was sending her way, "I know it's not of my business... But I can't help it. That dream and your strength. Not to mention, you seem to…know some things before they happen. I can't help but feel that they are connected somehow." she finished her speech, looking down with a sad smile.

 _'She figured out this much so easily... And so early too...'_ Igneel's son was more proud than afraid. After all, he didn't know what fear was. If the truth of the Timeline he was in got out, then so be it. However, he didn't want his Nakamas to know. They weren't ready to know the horrible truth. Both about their Guild's past and about his own, _'So much for being secretive…But at least I get to enjoy a challenge.'_ he suddenly smirked and walking toward Erza. Within a foot from her her, he lifted his right arm and placed it on top of her head. Slowly rubbing her soft red hair.

Said woman looked up at him. She could clearly see the pride swirling inside his dark eyes. There was also small tints of regret and guilt, "Sorry Erza. I cannot tell you. No matter how much I want to. It isn't that I don't trust you, but believe me. It's for your own safety." he spoke softly, rubbing her red hair, "However…" he suddenly took some steps back, a challenging smirk on his face. Erza looked at him in confusion, "I can't stop you from investigating and wanting to know the truth. So I'm declaring this a challenge. Why don't you try and discover my secret, Erza Scarlet?"

As he expected, The Queen of Fairies was always up for challenges as she nodded her head with determination burning in her eyes, "You aren't the only one thinking like that anyway. I think Mira and Seilah also are suspicious. You can all team up and try, but be careful. I was probably careless before, but now, I won't let a single clue behind me." The Flames Dragon declared confidently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Erza accepted. She was finally taking a step forward to solve the enigma that was Natsu Dragneel. And she wasn't planning to lose, even if she had to team up with that white haired demon! Her rival in everything, even in love!

"Natsu-kun~!"

 _'Speak of the devil!'_ the red haired mage thought as she heard the familiar voice of her Rival. Looking at the sea, she saw then running through the water, with Gray carrying Seilah on his back. All of them were injured, wounded, but, not enough to not greet their friends. She was shocked, however, when Mirajane slammed into both her and Natsu. Almost sending them tumbling on their backs. Her arms wrapped around them in a desperate hug. To say Erza was shocked would be an understatement, "Mira…"

Natsu smirked gently. What a woman. Always fighting Erza and wanting to prove her superiority over her. But, in the end, she did care for her just as much as the others, dare he say, as a sister. He noted in amusement that she probably forgot that there was an audience behind. Watching the white-haired beauty with wide eyes and gaping mouths, _'Oh, this is going to be good.'_ the Dragon Mage thought with a smirk as he saw Mirajane realize what she was doing.

The She-demon broke the hug and looked at the slightly stunned Red-head with a small blush on her cheeks before it was replaced with an angry expression, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BITCH?!" she shouted, slamming her head into Erza's, "HOW DARE YOU HUG ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS?!"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TACKLED ME! HARLOT!"

Natsu burst out laughing as the two girls wrestled on the ground, pulling their hair and cheeks out. The others just sweat dropped in disbelief at the scene. Happy sprinted toward Natsu and slammed into his chest, crying his eyes out.

"Hey, little guy." Natsu softly patted the blue cat's head as he wept.

"WAHHH! I was so scared, Natsu~!" Happy cried out as he hugged Natsu by his shirt, "Blondie almost got us killed many times!" he accused the blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard.

Said blond developed a vein on her temple, "WHAT WAS THAT, DAMN CAT!" she shouted, causing Happy to hid behind his foster father. She sighed before looking at the amused Natsu. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "I'm glad you're alright, Natsu." she whispered softly. Head against his hard chest, enjoying the moment, full knowing that if one of the two wrestling women saw her, it would be ruined and she would face their's wrath.

"She Liiiiiiikes him~!"

Lucy instantly broke the hug and began to chase the cat, who was busy laughing evilly while teasing the blonde. Natsu chuckled again. Never a dull moment.

"Damn. What a crazy bunch." Gray commented for the first time as he slowly put Seilah on the ground. Juvia, behind him, eating her dress as jealousy took over her. How she wished Gray-sama would carry her like that!

Natsu was instantly kneeling beside the Etherious, checking her. She was just unconscious, much to his relief. He made a mental note to thank her properly for whatever she did. He was sure that she carried his requests with the best of her abilities. He silently brushed a strand of her purple hair from her face. She was such a loyal Etherious.

"Natsu-kun~!" Mirajane's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he straightening himself up. She was instantly on him. Arms around him, face buried on his chest, rubbing it up and down, "I missed you so much~!" she purred, while making sure to rub her breasts and head on him.

"Take your Filthy hands off him, You damn slut!"

"It's only been a few hours.…" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Too damn much time without seeing your devilishly handsome face and body crafted by the gods themselves," Mirajane said sultrily as she rubbed his pectorals and abs. Natsu looked down at her in amusement as he tried to not shiver from her hands and looks she was giving him.

"Oh? You think I'm devilishly handsome? That's a lot coming from _you_ , Mira-chan." he retorted, wrapping his own strong arms around her waist.

"Do you even look in a mirror? I don't just think your Handsome, to call you any thing short of 'Mouth Watering' would be an understatement…" Mirajane pointed out as she dropped one of her hands down on his pants. The others couldn't see what she was doing, so she tightly grabbed Natsu's crotch and squeezed it. Naturally, the Dragon Slayer was quite shocked by her behavior and looked in panic for a few seconds before she let go of him.

"Tch! Would you two stop this already!" Gray yelled.

"Hmmm? Are jealous, Gray?" Natsu took the chance to throw a jab at the Ice Mage, who grunted in annoyance, "It's only Natural women found me handsome. Who would find an exhibitionist attractive anyway?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Juvia finds Gray-sama the most handsome!" Juvia chirped. She was depressed to not get any reaction from him, but Natsu knew better. He could see the Ice Mage's eyes liting up and a small tint of Pink on his cheeks from the compliment.

"Awww, it's so nice to see you finally found someone for yourself Stripper or should I say _Gray-sama!_ " Natsu commented, saying the last part in a mocking tone.

"Fufufufufu!" Mirajane giggled in her hand, angering him even more.

"Shut it!" he cried as his face took an unhealthy amount of red color.

"Ne, Gray, why are you blushing?" Lucy decided to join in the fun as she teased him.

"What are you not telling us?" Erza asked with her usual stoic demeanor, but anyone could see the evil intent in her eyes. Natsu just laughed as the Ice Mage looked like he was going to die from all the blood he stored in his cheeks.

"He Liiiiiiikes her~!" Happy giggled as he covered his mouth with his paws.

"I DON'T!" Gray finally snapped as he roared in denial. Yes, the blue haired girl was beautiful. Gray found her the most beautiful creature he came across, but that didn't mean he liked her or anything!

"Sure you don't." Natsu brushed his outburst off.

"Oh, Gray-sama~!" Juvia purred as she was in her own world, imagining herself with Gray in different scenarios.

"UGH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of laughter filled the area as Gray was mercilessly teased by his Nakamas.

* * *

 ***Some hours later***

* * *

Natsu grumbled in annoyance as he waited for Ultear to show up. He had summoned her after he got a scolding from Erza and Mirajane about destroying the Island and the Resort. For all his power, he was still afraid of those women. He didn't know why, but angry beautiful women were just terrifying. As a result, he proposed that he restore the Resort. Much to his friends' surprise. However, he didn't have the power to do so. That was why he contacted the purple haired beauty. He waited on the beach, sitting on a rock. Suddenly, a smirk made its way toward his face as he felt her presence behind him.

"Guess who~?" Ultear's familiar voice purred sensually on his ear as two soft and pale hands covered his eyes. The purple haired woman made sure to press her breasts on his back, and she felt quite delighted when he shivered. It was amusing, even though his guild was filled with women that were after him, he still didn't build enough resistance for women's charm.

Natsu ignored the two mounds on his back and grinned, deciding to mess with her a little, "I recognize you! You're the old man Zalty!" he exclaimed, Chuckling as he heard Ultear gasp in shock. He chuckled once again as she removed her hands from his eyes and struck his shoulder with a light swat. He finally stood up and turned to face her. She was still wearing the white kimono. Even though it was still dark, Natsu's eyes could still see her clearly. She was the definition of perfection. Curvy, Voluptuous and insanely strong. Not to mention a kind woman, if it wasn't for the circumstances.

"I heard you didn't destroy the Council, Ultear." Natsu began, raising a brow at her. She slightly stiffened but held her composure, "I wonder why?"

Ultear averted her eyes. She actually got against Hades' orders and left the Council without as much as destroying a single pillar of the building. The Grimoire Heart's Master's orders were clear. She was to help Jellal in his quest and then destroy the building with those nuisances in it. However, she has done the opposite. A sigh left her lips as she answered, "I.. I just didn't feel like it was necessary."

Natsu saw the look in her eyes and knew what she was going through. She was completely lost. Of course, she was helping him achieve his ambitions, but, after seeing her Mother revived in front of her, she wasn't sure what she had to do. Natsu understood this, "You know, my offer is still up. You can join the guild anytime you want. You don't have to fear anything. It will protect you..." he trailed off as she gazed at him, "…and Meredy."

That was it. At the mention of Meredy. Ultear's eyes widened. She bit her Lower lip in nervousness. She didn't fear what would happen to her. Her only concern was Meredy. She was still in Hades' hands and God knew what he would do to her if he ever caught word of her betrayal, "I.."

"Don't worry." Natsu approached her and placed his palm on top of her head. A gesture that rewarded him with a gasp from the woman, "Just the fact you're thinking about someone else's life instead of your own is an enough quality for you to be part of the guild." Ultear looked up at him wide eyed before silently nodding her head. He let go of her, making her pout, "Anyway, I have a small favor to ask you." he grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Using his other hand, he pointed at the remaining of Akane Resort.

The purple haired beauty just looked at him with a deadpan expression before a seductive grin evaded her face, "I see~! But my service will cost you, Natsu-kun~!" she sultrily purred, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" he raised his brow.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 ***Sometimes later***

* * *

 _'Fun... My ass.'_ the Dragon Slayer as he stared with clear annoyance at Ultear. She was in her bathtub of her apartment. A smile on her face as the hot water soothed her body. He was trying his best to not jump the woman. He would have if she wasn't busy at the moment.

Reporting to Hades.

"And so..." Ultear said with a content sigh, sinking further into her relaxing bubble bath, she was right when she told Natsu to do this for her, "The council will no doubt have to take responsibility for their actions. I don't believe they'll be able to operate normally for quite some time. Hell, they might end up being disbanded completely." she finished saying, looking at the Lacrima.

"Excellent, Ultear." A deep voice echoed from the communication lacrima, "So, what happened to Jellal?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" Ultear replied with a smirk, running a hand over glistening breasts before pushing them up, causing Natsu's eyes to follow them, "As far as I know he could have died..."

"What a pitiful man. He thought he was using you, but in fact, he was being used by us himself." Hades said. His voice not holding any emotions.

"It was fun for me. For eight years, he never noticed I was pretending to be the spirit of Zeref." Ultear added as she lifted one leg out of the bathtub before she rubbed her fingers over the glistening skin, letting out occasional moans, enticing Natsu even further.

"Your brainwashing made the plan works perfectly. The upheaval in the Council and Firing the Etherion... Everything went exactly to plan." Hades seemed very impressed by her performance.

"Indeed..." Ultear said with a light sigh as she winked at the Dragon Slayer, "Yes, while Jellal was on his rampage you could move as you pleased."

"Thanks to that, we've obtained one of the keys needed to unlock the seal."

"Congratulations, Master Hades." Ultear congratulated him. He barely heard it before cutting off the communication.

"Hey.." Natsu began speaking, his voice clearly annoyed, "I highly doubt that Igneel taught me this magic so I can be a water heater."

"Oh, Gomen Natsu-kun~!" Ultear purred. She had asked him to heat up the water for her and he was really good at it. She still remembered the utterly disappointed expression he wore when she told him to do that, "Were you expecting something else~?"

"Ugh.." The pink-haired man groaned. He could swear her and Mirajane could be sisters with their constant teasing, "Just finish already!"

"Oh, don't be like that," Ultear said as she stood up, letting Natsu's drink in her divine body. She smirked as she felt his eyes on her as she walked, making sure to put an extra sway of her hips. Her breasts bounced with every step and Natsu couldn't take off his eyes of the butt that surpassed Mirajane's. Sadly, he lost the sight when she put a towel around her body, "I wish Meredy was here to enjoy this."

 _Damn those women._

* * *

 ***Three Days Later***

* * *

The Akane Resort was standing. As if it wasn't destroyed at all. It came to a shock for everyone. Even the Fairy Tail's mages. They wondered how Natsu did that, but couldn't as he slept for three days straight! Much to their's shock.

"Is he okay?" Gray asked as he leaned back in his chair. He and the others were sitting on chairs around a table in Natsu's room. He looked at the sleeping Dragon Slayer, who was sprawled on the bed.

"He slept for three days straight…" Lucy commented quietly. Not believing it. He didn't look that # tired after all, "Did he use too much magic or something?"

"That what the freak gets for using all that magic." Gray was quick in sending a jab at his rival. It was kind of amusing, insulting the Dragon Slayer when he wasn't hearing.

Suddenly, Natsu shot up from his bed and in a swift movement, he slammed his fist in Gray's face, sending him flying into a wall. The action caused Lucy to scream, while Mirajane giggled as she was used to Natsu's antics.

"He's awake!" Happy shouted as he happily flew at Natsu, but was shocked when Natsu dropped on the bed again, snoring, "He's asleep!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Lucy burst out laughing at the antics of her guildmate.

Gray rubbed his face before he shouted angerly at Natsu, "If you don't have it in you to pick a fight, don't get up!"

"I really caused everyone a lot of trouble this time, didn't I?" Erza remarked with a sad smile.

"Mou. How many times have you said that already?" Lucy asked, trying to tell the Red-head that she wasn't at fault.

"I always knew from the first time I laid my eyes on you that you were trouble," Mirajane muttered, looking away, causing Lucy to sweat drop. Erza's eyes twitched in annoyance. Mirajane didn't have to be that blunt!

"Speaking of which, what happened to Juvia?" Seilah, who was silently reading a book, asked as she put it on the table.

"Now that you mention it. I didn't see her anywhere." Erza noted, looking at Gray for an explanation.

"She's headed back already." Gray nonchalantly replied, "She said something about wanting to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible or something..."

"I see." Erza nodded. She didn't have any problems with that. Besides, she was a strong woman. A definitely great addition to The Guild.

"Hmm? You got her to join the guild?" Mirajane asked as she drank her coffee, her blank expression caused Gray to panic, "I guess Natsu-kun was right. You are completely hooked."

"Shut it!"

Once again, they laughed at the Ice Mage as he frantically yelled that he didn't have that sort of feelings for the blue-haired beauty. Erza chuckled before something caught her eyes outside of the window.

It was her Nakama from the Tower of Heaven.

* * *

 ***A few minutes later ***

* * *

After excusing herself, Erza met up with her old friends at the beach. Wally, Shô, and Milianna looked remorseful, which Simon was simply looking at Erza with a soft look. After a while, Wally was the one to break the silence.

"I apologize, Erza." Wally apologized as he bowed his head.

"Sorry, Er-chan." Milianna's ears dropped, showing how much sad she was. It was clear that they were hating themselves for their actions against Erza when all she tried to do was to save them.

"No. It was I was unable to do anything for you for eight long years." Erza bowed down, "I'm truly sorry."

"It's not your fault, nee-san!" Shô exclaimed defiantly. If anyone was at fault, it was Jellal and them.

"It isn't your fault. We were foolish enough to believe Jellal and follow him." Simon added. Although he didn't believe Jellal, he still followed his orders.

"If I had done something sooner, then you wouldn't have lost all those years." Erza explained as she bit her lower lip, "But we must continue on." She raised her head, the determination in her eyes, "If you don't have no other place to go, then come to Fairy Tail."

"Heh?! Us joining Fairy Tail?!" Wally sputtered in shock.

"It might be different than the 'freedom' you sought, but it's definitely a good start." Erza tried to reason further.

"They said something like that.." Wally remembered the others when they talked about their Guild. Every one of them had the same proud and Happy look whenever they talked about it.

"That it was a super spiffy guild!" Milianna exclaimed as she jumped up.

"And I'd like to stay together with you all." Erza admitted, smiling, "Come on, let's go back. I have to properly introduce you to Natsu and the others." she wrapped her arms around Shô's and Milianna's waist, as she took them in the Hotel.

* * *

 ***That Night***

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza barged into the blonde's room, who was writing her usual letter to her mother, "Have you seen Shô or the others?!"

"No, I haven't," Lucy answered honestly. They had so much fun together. Playing, swimming, eating. However, they just returned to their rooms.

"I can't find them anywhere," Erza spoke tiredly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Could they have left without telling anyone?!" Lucy shouted in realization.

"Exactly." The two turned to see Mirajane leaning against the door. She was wearing shorts with a black bikini piece on top, "I just saw them preparing to leave."

"I see.." Erza muttered, feeling sad that her friends decided to leave this early.

"What happened?!" Lucy asked, nit understanding their reasons. They were free from slavery!

"Tell Natsu and Gray to prepare the 'Fireworks'," Erza ordered as she turned around and exited the room. Passing Mirajane, who gave her a smirk.

"Hey, Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, but it was too late.

"Just do it. Blondie. You will soon understand." Mirajane stuck her tongue out at the blonde before slamming the door shut. Lucy just stood there with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

* * *

 **"A Few Moments Later***

* * *

"Do you really think we can make it on our own?!" Wally asked as they put their supplies in the small boat. The group consisted of Wally, Shô, and Milianna, "In the outside world?"

"We have to!" Shô replied, "We can't bother Nee-san anymore." his statement met with nods of agreement from both Wally and Milliana. As they finished, a familiar voice shouted from behind.

"Everyone!" Erza appeared before them. They stiffened slightly. They didn't expect her to find out this early. Erza frowned upon not seeing Simon in the group, "Where's Simon?"

"He already left. He said he had to find someone." Wally was the one to answer.

"I see," Erza muttered. She was curious to know who Simon was searching for, but it wasn't the right time, "Where are you guys going?"

"We were raised in the Tower our entire lives. There's a lot we don't understand, that we're uncertain of.." Shô began as he clenched his hands into fists, "But we want to see the outside world for ourselves. We don't want to live relying on others any longer.." he explained, with his companions nodding resolutely, "We've had enough of living for someone else! From now on, we'll live for ourselves! We want to find our own reason to live!"

"That's our freedom!" Wally added.

Erza smiled proudly, even if it saddened her to separate from them, she was proud of them, "If you keep that strong will, you will accomplish anything. It reassures me." The Knight sighed as a serious look crossed her beautiful face, "However, there are three conditions for anyone who leaves Fairy Tail! Listen well." she finished as her body bathed in light.

"Leave? But we never joined..." Wally sputtered again. At what part did they join, he wondered.

It's breastplate is fairly plain, with the waist-guard attached to it being similar to the one in Erza's second Heart Kreuz Armor, composed of simply two hanging plates, paired with a ruffled cloth sprouting from under it over some chainmail; all of which surmount a long skirt, reaching down to Erza's knees and covering the rather featureless greaves. The gauntlets, covering the entirety of her arms, are similarly unadorned, with only her pauldrons, composed of overlapping plates, having some decorations over the upper plates, taking the form of wings. On the other hand, the long spear which came with the armor sports intricate decorations on the shaft and the massive head, together with a flag bearing Fairy Tail's symbol, plus what looks like a laurel wreath, tied to it by two slim ribbons.

Erza exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, as she slammed a staff adorning Fairy Tail's flag into the ground, "One! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live! Two! You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them!" Everyone's serious facade was broken when Erza momentarily stopped to choke back a sob. The scarlet-haired Knight took a shaky breath to calm herself, as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Three! Even if we walk different paths, we must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant!" tears streaming down Erza's eyes, "You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live!" Briefly bitting her lip to hold back another sob, Erza raised her staff high into the air, "Begin the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony!

"Yeah!" Lucy, Mirajane, Gray, and Natsu appeared behind her. All of them holding smiles.

"This isn't a goodbye," Natsu announced before raising his hand. Five fingers up. Three White balls of Flames appeared on his three fingers while the last two sparked with Blue Lightning. Then, he sent a volley of compact balls of Lightning and Fire dragon slayer magic into the air. Once the balls of magic were high in the sky, they exploded into brilliant flowers of orange flame and yellow lightning.

"Let them blossom in your hearts!" Erza exclaimed, watching as her old nakama stared at Natsu's 'fireworks' in awe, "These flowers of brilliant light!" Gray fired several spears of ice into the air. it burst outwards, forming large flowers made of ice.

"It's my turn!" Lucy cheered, raising Aquarius' key into the air and firing a ball of her magic. Once Lucy's magic had reached the maximum heigh, it exploded into a magnificent golden light. Mirajane followed shortly, as she grinned and fired a ball of darkness from her palm. It exploded in a purple flower, which lit up as Natsu fired another fireball.

"I wish I could be with you forever." Erza said as she stared at the beautiful display filling the night sky, tears still pouring from her eyes, "But if that ends up holding you back, I wish to bless your newfound voyage."

"You've got it backward, Er-chan!" Milliana struggled to say through her tears. The boat was getting smaller and smaller as it sailed farther and farther in the water. However, their voices didn't as they cried.

"With us around, you will be forced to remember all the bad things!" Wally exclaimed, trying and failing to stop his own tears from falling.

"I won't forget you, no matter where you may be." Erza said as she raised her staff into the air, "And it is those painful memories that become the seeds of tomorrow! They make us stronger! Humans have that power!" Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Mirajane walked up next to Erza, joining her in seeing her old friends off. Fairy Tail's flag waved proudly from atop Erza's staff, seeming to glow because of the fireworks that filled the night sky, "Go on, stronger and I will do same. If we never forget this day, we will meet again. Stay well, my friends!"

"You too nee-san! And Fairy Tail too!" Shô shouted as the boat began to drift farther and farther away.

"By-bye Er-chan!" Milliana exclaimed, smiling through her tears, as she energetically waved to the Fairy Tail members.

"We'll definitely meet again! That's a promise!" Wally yelled, hiding his face behind his hat.

"It's a promise," Erza whispered, as she tried to wipe away her tears, but they didn't seem to stop. Natsu placed his hand on top of her head and pulled her a little closer. The Knight put her head into his chest and quietly cried.

"You did the right thing. They need to find their own path in life." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, "That wasn't a goodbye. It was a see you one day."

"Good work."

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

Natsu sighed at his predicament. He was in Erza's room with said red haired mage sleeping in the bed. He wasn't sure how, but after she bid farewell to her friends, someone had the audacity to give Erza some sake. It was almost forbidden in the Guild to give Erza sake and let her get drunk, especially with the company of her friends. The red haired knight was stoic and composed when sober, but when drunk, she get extremely violent with anyone. Aside from him.

As Natsu decided to go eat something. When he returned to the hotel, he was shocked and slightly amused to see Erza drunk and chasing after Gray, Lucy and Happy. All the while screaming at how she will teach them to not strip. Poor Lucy and Happy were dragged into it when they didn't do a thing. Needless to say, the hotel was thrown into Chao as every male in there ran away in fear of the crazy red head. Natsu didn't have a choice but to slightly knock her out for a few minutes. Just enough for him to take her to her room.

 _'I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Mira-chan was the one who did it.'_ Natsu thought as he sweat dropped. It wouldn't be impossible for her to do so. As he mused, Erza began to stir, causing him to raise his guard. She wasn't as violent with him as the others, but still. Who knee what she would do, _'Goddammit! Why the hell should I protect that ice princess?!'_ he thought angerly as he saw Erza sat up, her hands rubbing her face, "You're awake, Erza? You passed out suddenly and I brought you here." he explained as the red head continued to rub her face.

Suddenly, she pointed her finger at him, her face red from the alcohol, "What's your problem?!" she shouted before finally realizing who was in front of her, "Oh, itsh just Natshuu! What are youuu doing here?!" she slurred slightly, causing a sweat drop to appear on the back of Natsu's head, "'hic!' I get it now! You're just here to kiss little old me again, aren't youuu?! You big frigging pervert!" Erza exclaimed in realization as she slapped him on the head. Natsu blinked send laughed nervously, Again? When did he kiss her?

"Erza, how much did you drink anyway?" he asked.

"But you cannnn't! Youuu need to take….'hic!'….. responsibility!" Erza completely ignored him as she continued to point her finger at him.

 _'No use trying to talk to her, huh?'_ he thought before standing up from his chair and got closer to her, "I think I need to burn the alcohol in your system." he said as Erza looked at him with blurry eyes, before suddenly grabbing him by the hair.

"No! You can't.. 'hic'... Kiss me!" She shouted, gripping his hair in her hand. Suddenly she stopped and began to rub his hair, much to his surprise and confusion. A bright grin appeared on her face, "Woow! Youuur hair ish softer than I thought! I alwaysh thought it would be spikier!" Erza grinned happily, so much unlike her character. She began to rub his hair rather roughly, "Thish ish so fuuun!"

"Ugh..." Natsu grunted as her grip was too tight on his hair. He heard some giggles coming from the door and looked to see Mirajane covering her mouth as she fought the urge to laugh, "So it was you, after all, Mira." he said as Erza finally let go of his hair and began to yell at the white haired demon, who slowly approached them, "What's that?" he asked as Mirajane placed a small Lacrima in front of Erza.

"Something that will give me some blackmail material." she whispered evilly as she channeled some magic into it.

Natsu raised a brow when he realized what the Lacrima was for, "A surveillance Lacrima?"

"Fufufufufu!" Mirajane giggled before placing the Lacrima in front of Erza, who looked at it in confusion.

"What are you doing with this?" she asked, eyes almost closed. Natsu was also wondering what she was doing.

"Once you snap out of this. You won't believe me no matter what I say, so I want to have plenty of proof to show you." Mirajane giggled again as she placed the Lacrima on the right angle. Erza was far too drunk to understand what she was saying, but her eyes brightened as she saw her reflection in the Lacrima.

"Oi! What the hell are you going to do?!" Natsu whispered to her. She just looked at him with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay! It's interview time, Erza!" Mirajane announced as she activated the Lacrima. It began recording Erza, who brightened at the mention of an interview.

"You feeling good?" Mirajane asked with a smirk.

"I'm feeling good!" Erza responded cheerfully as she raised her arms in the air. An expression Natsu never saw on her face.

"You having fun?" Mirajane asked again. Her cheeks red trying to contain her laughter in.

"I'm having fun!"

"You drunk?" This time, some snickers escaped Mirajane's lips. Natsu could only sweat drop in disbelief. So that was her blackmail? He expected something more humiliating. However, he could understand it. This was extremely embarrassing for Erza if anyone in the Guild saw it. Her pride would be damaged.

"I'm drunk!" Erza shouted again, her cheerfull face never fading. Natsu wondered what her reaction would be if she saw this.

"Pfffft! HAHA!" Mirajane stopped the recording and sprinted out of the room, all the while laughing evilly.

 _'What a crazy woman.'_ Natsu could only sigh. Nevertheless, it will be funny to see what Mirajane will make Erza do in exchange of the video., "Now, what should I do with this?" he wondered before his eyes bulged as he saw Erza unbuttoning her blouse. He stood up, his hair shadowing his eyes, "Erza. Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked lowly.

Erza just whined as she threw the covers off her, "But it's hot in here!"

Natsu just sighed before he stepped forward. She was going to pay for that, he thought as he tried his best to not look at her bra covered breasts. He placed his fingers on Erza's forehead. He had learned a way to use his magic to burn alcohol from someone's system. Erza moaned slightly as warmth spread across her.

"Ugh... What happened?" Erza asked as the alcohol completely left her body.

"Mira-chan made you drink something," Natsu smirked as he dropped the information. Watching them fight was also fun.

Erza gasped as she remembered how that damn witch gave her some sake and persuaded her into drinking, "That bitch...!" she threw the cover off her and hurriedly buttoning up her blouse before ranning toward the door.

"Wait!" Natsu's voice stopped her in her tracks as she turned to look at him. He stood up and began to walk toward her. His eyes holding a predatory glint in then, causing her to freeze slightly. He approached her until he was inches away, "You tried to seduce me. You need to pay." He lifted his right hand and softly brushed the red bang by her face behind her ear making her ticklish and try to shy away from his touch, "Natsu's Erza." he whispered softly causing her to look at him in shock at what he said. He just announced that she was his. Natsu saw her looking at him with her pink cheeks and slightly open mouth and he couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. A nineteen years old girl no less and yet, she managed to look even cuter than a newborn baby. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek, stunning the Red-head as she slightly gaped up at him, "I can't take it anymore."

However, her shock wasn't complete as Natsu again lifted his finger and traced her pink lips, causing shivers to run down her entire body. His touch was so warm and hot. And she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into it. Natsu, on the other hand, found her lips so soft, so tempting, and so irresistible. Unable to control himself, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. Her eyelids fluttered open, but her vision was hazy, "W-what are you doing?" She whispered shyly as she moved her head away, occasionally sending shy glances at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. God, her heart was going to pop out of her chest if this continued.

Natsu smiled at her question. Who knew the Great and Powerful Titania was so shy when it came to matters of love. He gently made her face him and moved his head closer to hers. She sat frozen, from both anticipation and excitement. He leaned in, so his foreheads rested against hers. She closed her eyes and he followed suit. Both their breaths are shaking, but none more than hers, "'It should be a crime." he began in barely more than a whisper.

"What?" she replied, her voice low and husky.

"For a woman to look that good." he finished, with his voice wavering, before he finally closed the last gap between them as he gently kissed Erza's warm lips. He pulled apart and let her took a shaky, shallow breath. That was it for Erza. She suppressed herself for so long, not pursing the man she loved for the sake of rescuing her friends, but now that everything was over. She realized that if she didn't take a move, he will be lost forever. Unable to contain herself anymore, Erza held Natsu's head in her hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way behind his neck before descending down on his body.

Her powerful, yet soft hands felt each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Her back finally found the wall of the room. Her voluptuous body was tightly pressed against his. Her huge breasts were squished against his own hard and sturdy chest. She was standing on her tip toes to match his height. When did he get so tall? Was the question that she asked inside her mind as she tasted his lips on hers. His lips like the rest of his body were hot and warm. But it only excited her even more.

Natsu's own hands couldn't stay at hid sides for too long. As they ventured over her curved body, exploring. First down from her thick thighs before going up to her slender waist. She was perfect. Gildarts once taught him how to measure woman's bodies. And the old pervert really knew his stuff, _'Hmmm. bust, 96cm; waist, 69cm; and hip, 100cm!'_ the Dragon Slayer thought, inwardly smirking. Even though he was hesitant to learn that stuff -especially since the old man clearly wanted to corrupt him- it proved to be useful!

They pulled apart and opened their eyes. They stared at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Erza's full of wonder and love, Natsu's full of curiosity and passion. No words were spoken. Natsu leaned and softly placed kisses up and down Erza's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation, but Natsu had other places as he moved his way back to her tender, smooth lips. He caught her off guard when he roughly smashed his lips against hers. As she tried to respond to his passion, he again surprised her when he put his tongue on her lips, wanting her to grant permission for the entrance of her mouth.

Erza moaned at the thought and that was the chance Natsu needed. Erza didn't even have time to be surprised as his tongue entered her mouth and began to explore it. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His right hand rested below her rear, the thumb of his left hand was caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Erza ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. The red haired knight internally pouted as she realized that this wasn't his first kiss. He clearly had experience in this kind of stuff when she was still a Virgin.

However, she decided to not care and used her own tongue to wrap it around the invading one. They intertwined together in a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of Strawberry cake being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Erza's arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck in what looked like a death grip. However, he seemed to not mind it as he just continued to ravage her mouth with his tongue. He was in heaven. She tasted so good that he wanted nothing more than let his tongue live inside her mouth.

However, the air had different plans. In an instant Erza had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of his body heat against her own, before she instantly drew back into his lips. They battled for Dominance for minutes. They would pull away just for taking a small breath before going back at it. Erza had never felt this way. Dear God, if she knew that kissing him would make her feel this way, she would have done it a long time ago! The process continued as Natsu's warmth began to seep more and more into her being and she felt like he was comforting her without even opening his mouth. She was melting against him!

Natsu pulled back and panted for air. His heart best faster as he saw Erza's face. Her hair was a slight mess and her cheeks couldn't get any redder. Her delicious mouth was open as she gulped as much as possible. Dear god, he couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now. He had to take her now. This night, Erza Scarlet will be his and his alone. He declared internally as he dived down. He was going to give Erza the memorable night she deserved and no one will be able to stop him.

Erza felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of his lips. Burning as they made contact with her neck. A hand ran through her brilliant red hair, as the kisses became harder and more urgent. She knew that once he kissed her neck her resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips, her hands started to shake. They fell down his back as her head began to swim, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. The only thing she was more aware of was the hand in her hair. He was rubbing her scarlet locks so softly. The Knight always knew that Natsu adored her hair, which made her happy. Not that she would admit it out loud. That was why she had let it grow a little. Maybe it was time to let it grow More? If it enticed Natsu that much. The last time she let it. It reached past her feet.

Erza suddenly let out a loud moan as she felt Natsu suck on her neck. If he continued, he would surely let a mark on her skin. Just the thought made her face heat up. How will she explain it to anyone if they saw it? However, that was the least of her worries as Natsu left her neck and pressed her lips on her soft pink ones again. Her reply was immediate as she pressed them back. He closed the distance between their bodies by pulling her waist closer and his hands ran down, rubbing her back and waist. She let out a soft moan in their lip lock and her arms tightened around his neck. He broke the kiss off softly much to her disappointment but he gave her no time to breathe as he kissed her jawline ever so softly again.

Soft butterfly kisses ran along her sensitive skin down to her collarbone. She let out yet another soft moan and ran her fingers through his hair. Those pink locks she loved so much. Though, she was surprised. Earlier, she was drunk, but now that she regained her senses, she finally confirmed her assumptions. His hair, his spiky hair. They were so soft. She would have never guessed. Her breath hitched slightly when she felt his hands going up, unbuttoning the buttons of her white blouse, all the while, shivering in nervousness, but never breaking the kiss. It was a while -her huge breasts slightly getting in the way- but he was able to completely unbutton her blouse before nonchalantly ripping it apart.

Natsu briefly broke the kiss to enjoy the sight in front of him. From her flat but toned belly to her huge breasts. They were barely contained by the black bra. It looked like they were about to pop out. The slight movements of her breathing didn't help either. The Dragon Slayer reached and grabbed them in his hands. The gasp he got in response was music to his ears. He slowly fondled them, they were so heavy that he wondered how she and the other well-endowed girls were able to fight with those attached to them.

Soon enough, his movements began to speed up as he groped, squished and squeezed the mounds, causing Erza to moan more and more. Natsu couldn't get enough of the sounds she was letting and decided that it was his new goal to make her moan more loudly. He reached forward and ripped her blouse apart. A squeak broke out of her lips at the sudden roughness, but Natsu only smirked before he unhooked her bra. Her breasts spilled out as result. Erza covered them with her arms as she looked away in embarrassment, causing Natsu's heart to throb at the uncharacteristically cute behavior.

"You don't need to hide anything. You're one of the most.." The Dragon Slayer cupped her cheeks in his hands and made her look at him, "Breathtakingly beautiful woman I've ever seen, _Erza_." he whispered, his voice echoing through the room. The red haired beauty blushed even more and slowly took her hands off her breasts. He didn't waste anytime as he directly grabbed them, "Woah!" he breathed, impressed. It looked like she was almost the same size as Lucy! He finally understood where all those strawberry cakes were going. With silent thanks for the God who made this possible for him, Natsu dived in.

His tongue was out of his mouth before he even bent down. He first licked the flesh surrounding the nipple. His left hand was busy massaging the second mound. It was firm, yet so soft. Erza gave a gasp as she felt the hot tongue of Natsu touch her nipple. His hand was also working at the same time, teasing her nipples, gliding his thumb over the nipple slightly as the small peeks began to rise from their sleep. Almost immediately after Natsu began, Erza gave a sharp gasp as a new level of pleasure ripped through her and her head began to violently shake as if she was fighting to keep her sanity! All the while she was giving a series of heavy whimpers and labored breaths, as she struggled to keep from moaning. Almost instantly Natsu stopped, surprised at the sudden reaction, so he was inclined to ask, "My, sensitive, aren't we?"

His only reply was a Furious blush coating Erza's cheeks, causing him to chuckle, "Well, if you liked that, then what follows will really blow your mind." he whispered, causing her eyes to grow wide. What will follow? Her answer came as he bent down and draw one into her his mouth, tonguing it gently to his lover's utter delight, expressed by series of throaty screams of his name.

"N-Natsu!... mmmhhmm!" Erza stuttered amidst the sounds she couldn't stop from emerging because of the skillful caresses. She had always wondered what those females in her novels felt when the male was pleasuring them and finally she was experiencing it. It was fabulous! Her toes curled as she gave moans and screams. Natsu was merciless, he was pinching, bitting, squeezing, fondling, tweaking, twisting and digging. She even felt him using fire on his hands, which drove her crazy as she cried, she was sure her breasts won't be the same color after he was finished. Her black panties were soaked by now.

"Do you like it?" There was it again. Voice, filled with lust echoing through all of their shared room. Erza could've sworn her heart stop beating altogether as she gazed down at her new lover. Her breath lodged in her throat and her red face darkened burgundy. She could barely recognize him. Natsu's black irises were now an even deeper black with desire. his lips were separated in the most malicious grin she'd ever seen. Her knees suddenly became weak. She was excited. She was excited for whatever he planned for her tonight.

The Titania gave a squeak of surprise when Natsu unzipped her black skirt. A second later, it fell down. Showing her lower body. Her long toned legs and heart-shaped behind, covered by a pair of black panties. Erza shivered as she felt the strong hands caressing her thighs up and down, it was such a nice sensation that she didn't notice that her panties were dropped along with the skirt. She only squeaked more when Natsu lifted her slightly off her feet, to kick the clothes away. She could only blush as she was completely nude in front of him. That wasn't fair. She thought and surprised the Dragon Slayer by grabbing his shirt in her hands.

He rose a brow in question, but she didn't respond as she began to rub his upper body with her hands, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles beneath his shirt. However, as much as she enjoyed that, she was getting impatient. She wanted to feel them and the shirt was getting on her way. She requiped a small knife in her hand and slashed the tight sleeveless shirt up the middle before he could protest. Being careful not to harm his skin. Dropping the knife she quickly pulled the shirt open, and her breath caught in her throat as she found her self staring at a brick wall of flesh. She took one look at that wall of muscle and her pussy practically melted.

She swiftly slid the destroyed t-shirt off of his shoulders, leaving his upper body bare for the world to see. As her gaze ran from the top of his head, over his broad shoulder and down to his torso, the redhead slowly felt her heart start to race and her mouth began to water. Natsu's body was the definition of perfection. He looked like he had been cast from solid bronze! All his years of training and physical activity had polished the man's form to perfection. His arms, which seemed to tighten with every move he made as he propped himself on the spot, weren't so overly large, they were lean. From the top of his neck, down the cliffs of his chest, over the ripples of his torso, the young man was a prime example of what every male on Earthland aspired to become.

Erza's mouth watered even more. For years, she had been ashamedly anxious to feel the body in front of her. Getting more bolder, she slid her hands from his broad shoulders to his arms, then his chest to his eight pack before finally finding a stop at the massive bulge that occupied the space between his legs. Erza's eyes grow wide at what she felt, she had briefly seen something when That white haired demon ripped Natsu's shorts apart three days ago and since then, she was waiting for the right moment to confirm it. Natsu smirked as he watched her. He didn't even need to tell her what to do as she sank to her knees. Her eyes gazing at the bulging mass on his pants. She immediately got to work, nervous and anticipating at what he hid behind those pants.

After she finally got the pants button undone, and the zipper down. Immediately she pulled the pants down, and her eyes became as big as plates, as she stared at his black boxers which seemed to have trouble keeping him inside them, she was sure that they would be ripped apart at any moment. With shaking hands, she pulled them down and gasped as she couldn't believe her eyes. She barely dodged the rod of flesh that almost struck her in the face. Her mouth opened in disbelief. It was no secret to her that he was gifted In everything, from his body to his Magical power and she now she discovered that he was also gifted where it mattered to the opposite sex. To say he was well endowed would be a severe understatement!

The view she had been ashamedly anxious to confirm days ago was on display long enough for her to burn a perfect picture in her memories of how massive the Dragon Slayer really was. She had honestly never believed she'd ever see something like it in her lifetime. From all the dirty novels she had seen, she never saw something as such. It was huge! Enormous! Massive! And not even hard yet!

Natsu couldn't stop himself as he let out a deep sinful laugh as he saw the look in her eye and the way she reacted. Erza's body shook with both fear and anticipation, and perhaps even a little joy. As she reached out and touched it, she was amazed. He was so huge that her small hand couldn't wrap completely around him. He was also so long that she had to use both hands. As she grabbed it with both hands, she slightly winced at how hot it was, it was practically as hot as Lava! When she gripped it in her palm, it pulsed as if it sensed her touch and shock like it had a mind of its own. She also appreciated the pair of unnaturally large testicles.

 _'T-This... '_ Erza couldn't even think property as she stared at the massive cock before her, wondering if such a beast could be tamed at all. It looked like it was carved to enslave girls. As she continued to think of ways to tame this beast, her hands grabbed the rod like she would do a sword and continuously pumped it up and down. Natsu hissed at the sensation of her slightly cold hands, but as much as he wanted the mighty Titania to give him a handjob, he had an objective in mind and it was making her moan with that cute voice of hers.

He leaned down and picked her off the ground. Erza gasped at the sudden movement, but soon moaned as he kissed her gently, as the kiss ended, he brought her hands up to kiss them lightly causing her to blush. Looking into her brown eyes, he leaned forward until his lips were an inch away from her ear, "Did you like it? That was your new sword." he whispered teasingly, causing her to blush and shiver at the way he called his cock, "Though, you will have to wait before you _test_ its effectivity." he chuckled at her stunned face before grabbing her by the back of her knees. She snapped out of her stunned state as he lifted her up. She put her hands on the wall behind for support. Her legs were over Natsu's shoulders with her womanhood exactly in front of his face. She sputtered in shock at the position. It was too embarrassing!

"You smell divine," Natsu announced as he took a sniff of Erza's womanhood. She strangely smelled like Strawberry down there. The scent was forever in him now. His words caused the once stoic Knight to blush furiously as she squirmed slightly in his grasp. He chuckled at her embarrassment and tightened his grip on her thick thighs. His mouth inch away from her sacred spot, he blew a small breath at it, causing Erza to gasp sharply. However, she completely caught off guard when he stuck his tongue out and began to lick the flesh around her womanhood, teasing her with his hot tongue. All the while, he was channeling Fire Magic into his hands and tongue, stimulating her even more.

His hands moved from her thighs to grab her ass for extra support. He closed his eyes and leaned in then gave a single sampling lick, getting a loud moan from the red-haired mage. His closed eyes popped open in surprise of the flavor, it was so sweet that he completely lost it and began to devour her pussy whole, licking up every drop of juice she gave. He was merciless, starting with a few full body licks, before focusing solely on her clit, swirling it with his tongue before giving it a few teasing flicks and then finally sucking on it as hard as he could, much to his lover's delight as she cried and shook in pleasure.

He finally found her entrance and wasted no time as he lapped it a few times before digging his tongue in as far as it would go, swirling it around a few times then reaching up found one spot that made her scream and began to scoop it out with his tongue. Once all this was done he went back and repeated the process all over again. Erza felt like her mind was going to melt from what he was doing to her body. Her dirty novels made it sound like this was very pleasurable, but what she was feeling was nothing short of mind blowing! Her hands slapped against the wall behind her for support as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's head.

The Dragon Slayer chuckled as his hands were freed. The normally stoic and composed Erza, by arousal, was more forward than Natsu had ever seen her before. She had moved her right hand and tightly held his hair, and the moans spilling from her lips were so sweet. Her thighs clamped down on either side of his head with a fervid and notably desperate need. He continued to lick her weeping snatch as he moved his left hand and placed it just above her snatch, small sparks of blue Lightning appeared in his fingers as he used them to tweak and tickle her clit, the mix of Electricity stimulating her nerves with the constant licking of her pussy drove the woman mad with pleasure as she screamed.

"N-Natsu! Ahh!" Erza was completely silenced when he stopped licking her, only to jab three fingers into her dripping pussy. Her shriek of delight was music to his ears as her back arched off the wall as he thrust his fingers with blinding speed while simultaneously rubbing her clit with the rough pad of his thumb. He smirked at how wet she was becoming. Sweet nectar was rolling down on her Ass crack. The moans she let out were just too sweet and cute that he decided to tease her a little. He stopped his fingers movements, knowing how much closer she was to climax.

As he left his fingers inside unmoving. She tried to thrust back against his fingers but couldn't as the angle he was holding her wouldn't allow it. He took his fingers out slowly, delighting in her shivers and moans of disappointment. He smirked, bringing his drenched hands up in front of her, placing it so that they could both stare it, "Look how wet you are, slut." he whispered, the dirty talk causing Erza to shiver and moan in need, "Look how badly you want my cock inside of you." he spoke again, jabbing his fingers back inside, "Do you want to cum, Erza?" he asked, fire burning in his eyes as he waited for an answer.

Erza panted as his thumb caressed her hardened bud while his mouth trailed light kisses around her exposed flesh. Her hands grabbed his head, her slender fingers running through clumps of his pink hair and tugging him harder against her pussy as she screamed, "Yes! Yes!" it was all that Natsu needed to hear. He continued his assault on her pussy, "Oh Kami Natsu, you're soooo good! I-I-I'm cumming…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" it was right then he gently grabbed her clit with his teeth and nibbled on it gently moaning as he did so. That was the last straw for the red haired beauty as the orgasm hit her with the force of a thousand magic blasts. She pulled his face into her pussy and screamed to the heavens and beyond, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Her powerful orgasm caught the Dragon Slayer off guard as she squirted right into his face and flooded his mouth and face with her release. To which he licked up and swallowed every drop he could catch, the action caused her release to be prolonged even further as she began to buck her hips up and down on his face. It took some minutes for her climax to stopped, which shocked her. She had many orgasms in the past while reading her novels, but she never had such a massive one.

Her breath was short and raspy as it fluttered in her chest. Her body was still suffering from aftershocks of pleasure as he began to clean her thoroughly, causing her to let out whimpers as her sensitive pussy was assaulted. Her body shook as a pleased smile graced her lips. After wiping off what was on his face. He began to slowly kiss and lick her up, from her bellybutton to her breasts. He took some time licking and bitting her nipples. God. He couldn't get enough of those women's breasts. They were so _appetizing_. Erza was moaning as he trailed small kisses up on her neck lightly.

Natsu let her legs fall from his shoulders, and let her arms fall around to his neck, before kissing her with sudden roughness. The red head was shocked at the kinky move as his mouth still had the taste of her essence. Before long, he separated himself from her lips, his eyes had an amused glint in them as he heard her whine. He couldn't tell if she liked to kiss him or just liked the taste of her arousal. Putting that aside, he moved the fingers that were drenched with her juice towards her mouth. She opened her mouth without hesitation, accepting the fingers that were buried deep into her snatch. She moaned around his fingers, finding the taste of herself to be incredibly arousing.

As she finished, her hooded eyes locked with his as she kissed him moaning passionately then said, "That was Amazing." having recovered from the release her breath returned in full powerful bursts. Natsu smirked proudly at her declaration. That was only the beginning. He still will improve much more in the future. His musings were short as he felt her tighten her grip on his neck. He raised a brow as he saw her puff her cheeks out in annoyance, "You're not a Virgin." she spoke, still puffing her cheeks. That was her conclusion from what had transpired. And she was annoyed. She was sure that it was Mirajane who took his virginity. That meant that she had lost to her!

Natsu chuckled at her cute behavior. However, a lecherous grin made its way to his lips as looked down and he replied; "You shouldn't complain." as he said this he rubbed his throbbing dick gently against her swollen clit, causing her to moan for a bit. He placed his massive dick between her thighs and began to rock back and forth slowly, his length rubbing against her swollen snatch and clit and stopping at her large and round butt, causing her to whimper, "After all, my experience with the others made this more pleasurable for you." he told her, increasing his speed a little. Her juice began to overflow again, lubricating his cock.

Erza blushed even more furiously as she felt the heat of his throbbing dick radiating in waves. Soon enough, she found herself on her back. The floor was cold, causing her to shiver slightly. Natsu took position between her legs, pressing forward while holding the base of his cock. He ran the tip of it over her labia teasingly, savoring her flinch when the bulbous head rubbed over her clit, and the feeling her heat engulf over him. However, the Dragon Slayer did not plunge in, despite how much he was aching to, instead, he pulled up, leaned forward and placed his fat shaft on her stomach, showing her just far it reached. She panted softly when she saw it came far past her bellybutton, "Look at that," he told her, getting the girl to peer at him in confusion, "That's how deep into you I'm going to go."

His words shocked the girl as she looked down at the intimidating shaft. That was going inside of her? Would it ever fit? Her thoughts were stopped as Natsu leaned back just a bit, just enough to bring his massive member down to line up with the quivering hole. Then he brought himself forward, his swollen tip searching for her hole before he pressed forward. The engorged went past her moist lips, stretching her to the brim as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. She tried to help easing the process by parting her lips.

He placed both hands on her waist as he sheathed his shaft inside her. She was so tight that he had difficulties. He could ram it all the way in, but it would only damage her. It took him sometime, but he managed to fill her with a few inches. Erza was groaning in slight pain as the massive thing invaded her depth until she felt it reach her hymen. She bit her lip and glanced up at her lover and nodded her head. He nodded back before pressing forward, taking her virginity. She bit her lower lip as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. It wasn't as painful as she imagined, but nonetheless, she felt the discomfort. Her, being a powerful mage helped. She was sure that if it was a civilian, she would have been split apart.

Igneel's son waited for a small moment, letting her adjust to his size. The patience he had was only because of his love for her. His own desire to take her was overwhelming, but his love was even better. Erza moaned slightly as the pain stopped. Natsu caught on and slowly began to rock back and forth. He quickly built up a rhythm, with every stroke, he would add an inch into her dripping snatch. High pinched squeals escaped her pink lips as her breasts bounced up and down. Natsu's eyes followed their movements, a hungry glint in them.

He placed both his hands on them and began to squeeze them, his fingers sinking into the flesh as his hips slapped against her. His movements slowly picked up speed as just a few inches weren't stuffed inside her. Erza was shocked, she couldn't believe that such a huge cock could be shoved in her tiny pussy. The pleasure hit her like bolts of Lightning, every inch of her inside were caressed by the meat pole inside her. Every stroke hit some spots, and another orgasm quickly approached her. She squirmed slightly at how fast he was making her approach release.

Natsu drew back until he was almost completely withdrawn, only to lunge forward hard enough for the engorged tip of his manhood push in up to her cervix as if trying to break in. Erza shrieked in delight as the second orgasm of the night hit her. Her pussy gushed out juices, wetting his pole, balls, and pelvis. She panted heavily as sweat started to form on her fame. However, Natsu wasn't done, he kept on thrusting, prolonging her release even further, though, he had slight trouble as she tightened around him when she released. His balls smacked against her round butt with every stroke of his manhood. He then surprised the woman by lifting one of her legs and hugging it to his chest. Erza yelped as she braced herself with her elbow. His balls were against her thigh.

Erza screamed in pure pleasure as he began to hit her cervix from a new angle. His hips movements gaining more speed and power. Loud wet sounds were heard from their connection every time Natsu bottomed out of her pussy. Her weeping spasmed around the thick meat, his heavy balls pummeled her left butt cheek with devastating force. At this point, Erza already felt herself getting and closer to another mind numbing orgasm. Her eyes grow wider as she panted. Her white skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat as he drilled into her from above, each deep thrust forced her pussy to overflow with nectar that splashed on his cock and balls.

The rough pounding continued for a few minutes. The relentless assault of Natsu's hips resulted in a slapping noise to echo throughout the room. the only prominent thing in the room was the grunts and moans of two souls lost in a vortex of lust. From that point on, Erza lost it she clawed at his biceps and bit her bottom lip to the point where she nearly drew blood. Her actions were purely out of pleasure. She liked, no Loved this feeling. The feeling of his rough hands on her skin, the never ending thrusting of his hips, the sound of skin slapping skin and the way her pussy stretched around his girth. The feeling of his Dominance over her. All of it drove her crazy.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Erza could only cry in bliss as she felt another grand orgasm approaching. Her large breasts rapidly heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath from the ferocious fucking her pussy was currently receiving. Her nails dug into the wooden frame of the door, her toes curled as Natsu shoved his cock as deep as it could go inside of her, piercing her cervix and driving into her womb.

Her eyes widened as her left breast, which was spilled on the floor was grabbed by Natsu's hot hand. All the stimulation proved to be too much for her as she screamed and the orgasm she waited arrived. It came pouring out of her in one tremendous release, causing her to blackout momentarily from the immense pleasure as she creamed his cock with immense amount of dirty juice.

Natsu had to slow down a little bit as her tightness at the moment was on a completely different level from what he experienced. It was almost painful for him as his balls and cock throbbed angerly. He also wanted a climax and decided to speed things up. With a monstrous show of his physical abilities, he quickly lifted the Red-head up and pinned her against the wall once again. Erza's limbs automatically wrapping around his body. Her arms around his neck and legs around his butt. Her massive breasts squished against his hard chest. Her hair descended down on bis shoulder as a bang covered her eye. Her juice was dropping down on the floor as she continued to enjoy the afterglow of the orgasm.

"Heh, you're such a slut, Erza." Natsu grinned as he speared upwards into her, with slow thrusts. The Queen of Fairies moaned as she squeezed herself against him, his dirty words making her shiver. She wouldn't mind being a slut if she got this feeling. Her eyes slowly opened as she gazed down at his hand, which its palm was placed against her belly, in confusion. Glancing up, she shivered in fear and excitement at the wicked smile he had on his handsome face, "This is a small trick that I created. It will completely blow your mind away." he whispered in her ear as a small light shined against her belly.

Other than the warm sensation that traveled down, she didn't felt anything else. Glancing down, she was surprised to see a strange symbol on her belly, "W-what is that?" she asked, slightly panting. She didn't like the smirk she got in response. Soon enough, her back slammed against the wall as Natsu started to thrust upwards. She screamed his name in bliss as he pounced her with a ferocity of a monster. His hips became a complete blur as he crammed his entire cock into her, all inches of it buried deeply. He grunted and growled like a beast, but her screams of approval were louder. Natsu had to thank the people who built the hotel. They made the rooms soundproofed. If they weren't, he was sure, the entire Resort would have heard Erza's screams.

His heavy balls swatted against her butt as he kept on thrusting. The feeling of his cock being squeezed as he dragged himself back, made Natsu moan in pleasure. And Erza cried out everytime her crammed channel was being vacated, she was fastly approaching another release by the way he was rubbing the most sensitive spots inside of her snatch. He was intent on making them feel raw. Her breasts wobbled with each raucous pound from his hips. Natsu was growing more and more hungry as he watched her breasts bounce before he couldn't resist placing his mouth over one nipple. He also took his right hand off her waist and placed it between them, searching for a certain spot.

When he found it, Erza couldn't contain the scream of pleasure as he pinched her clit between his fingers. All the while, he kept on violently slapping his hips against her. His tip pressed and ground generously against Erza's G-spot. Finally, she was about ready to plummet into her fifth orgasm of this unforgettable night. She never thought that she could come so many times in one round, but she was proven wrong when a blissful smile adored her face as she felt another explosion of delight coming, "YES!" hissing, her voice heavy with desire. She groaned and howled when she felt her convulsions was about to start again.

However, just when she thought her juice was about to drench both of their pelvis, it was completely stopped as if the orgasm was ripped off her. Her eyes grow wide in shock, boring into Natsu's lust filled ones, "W-what?!" she stuttered as Natsu just laughed at her. She screamed and screamed as he kept on pounding her. The vicious assault caused the wall to crack. Pleasure coursing through her body from head to toe. Her hair was becoming a mess and her sweat covered body quaking from the incessant grounding of her sweet spots.

"That's the small trick I told you about. You won't be able to cum. I won't stop until you're begging me to!" he declared, shocking her to the core as she stared at him with wide desperately eyes. He grinned and reached down. He lifted up one of her legs, bending it up high as possible until it was pressing nearly completely vertically against his chest, heel up over his shoulder between their bodies. His dick was pushing insistently against her stretched out cunt. He slammed his lips against hers, roughly dominating her mouth with his. His tongue licking everything he could from her mouth.

He suddenly increased his intensity. Like an untamed beast, he pulverized her pussy, brutally nailing her sensitive cervix, bringer her closer and closer to another orgasm. She desperately tried to hold it in, knowing that it will be stopped by whatever trick he used on her. She wailed into his mouth as she felt her convulsing again, but to her chagrin, it was stopped again. By now, she felt some pain in her lower abdomen. However, Natsu didn't seem to mind as he continued to savagely thrust into her. The position she was in could only be achieved because of her flexible body.

The Dragon Mage grunted in slight discomfort. The way she gripped his cock was so much that he felt like his cock was about to be ripped. His climax was soon upon him and he wanted to savor every moment of it with Erza. He slowly stopped his thrusting before he pulled out of her hole, causing the red haired beauty to let out a small whine. He let go of her leg and let her fall down. She panted and fell on him. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Then, Igneel's son lifted her bridal style and carried her toward the bed in the room.

Erza blushed as he carried her like she was his wife and put her gently on the bed. Her face turned completely red before her eyes caught sight of his still erected cock. It was so huge. She mused for the umpteenth time. As he laid on his back, his hands behind his head. Erza slowly crawled over to him. Her breasts dangled down and caressed his legs as she moved her head to face his throbbing erection. Her eyes drank in the sight of his veiny shaft. Her hands took hold of it and slowly pumping it up and down. Gradually gaining speed. She shifted between pumping it with both hands and caressing his balls with one.

Natsu groaned as her hands pleasured him. Shocks traveled up his body from the sensation. He hadn't even told her to do it. He mused before moaning out loud as he felt her mouth on his lower head. Her pink lips wrapped around the head, her tongue swirling around it teasingly before pressing against his slit. Erza found her juice coated on his cock incredibly arousing as she packed him into her mouth. Deciding to do more, she dropped her head down on his shaft. The huge meat sliding down on her throat with much difficulty, "Gck… Mmnph…" Erza's moans helped to stimulate him. Sending vibration up his body.

Her throat visibly bulged as she packed more of him. Her tongue cleaning him thoroughly. She swallowed every drop of precum she could and savored the taste mixed with her own juice. The groans of pleasure that Natsu let out were music to her ears. Natsu liked the attention. It was clear to him that Erza had learned from the books she was so fond of. As was proven with when she was almost making him ejaculate with just her mouth, "Ohhh! Fuck!" he grunted as he felt her massage his balls with her hands before pressing his cock up against his abdomen and lowered her face. Looking down, Natsu was greeted with the pleasant sight of Erza taking one of his huge balls inside her mouth and sucking it thoroughly.

As much as he wanted to blow his load from her mouth only, Natsu still wanted to try and see the results of his new trick. With one hand, he grabbed his cock and slapped it against her face, causing her to wince at its sheer weight. She looked up at him as he smirked with that damned smirk of his, "Requip into your Flight Armor." he ordered in a commanding voice, sending shivers down her spine. She liked the voice he spoke in and wondered if she had a submissive streak in her. Although, she inwardly wondered what he wanted with her Flight Armor. Standing on her knees, she slowly took deep breaths before focusing her magic. Soon, enough a light shined from her body, Natsu popped his head by his elbows and smirked as he saw the light dying, showing her in her cheetah Armor.

The Armor was cheetah printed, and the outfit had a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, they were both made of bushy fur, the attire was completed with a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head, "You look so cute, Erza-chan!" Natsu teased, making her blush. He patted his lap and pointed at His throbbing erection, "If you want me to let you cum, you need to ride me until I'm satisfied." he whispered, his voice tinted with dark lust. Erza blushed at his words, her cheeks were full of red from his incessant teasing. But nevertheless, she complied and straddled him. She slipped her shorts to the side, showing her still wet pussy. His cock was squished by her pussy and she couldn't help but grind against it, Making it slick with her juice. Soon enough, she grabbed hold of it, her small hand barely wrapped around half of its grith, and aligned it with her weeping cunt. Her other hand traveled down to part her lips to easily wedge his heavy tool inside of her.

Slowly, she descended down, taking inch after inch of it inside of her. Careful to not impale herself completely on it. Natsu placed his hands on her butt cheeks and helped the easing of himself inside. It didn't take long for him to be fully inside. Her butt resting on his lap as she groaned in pleasure as his cock tip was against her womb.

Minutes later, Erza was bouncing up and down on him. Using the speed granted by the Flight Armor. She understood why he wanted her to use it. With more speed, she was approaching release much faster and he was following suit if his throbbing inside her was any indication. Getting tired of nit moving, Natsu took hold of her butt cheeks and dropped her harshly on his shaft, getting a scream from her. The two began to move together. Their forms were blurs, Natsu thrust upwards and Erza impaled herself down on him. They moved in perfect sync.

Erza's huge buttocks slammed into Natsu's pelvis, it rippled and made a wet slapping against his with every swing. She screamed in in pure pleasure as he pierced her cervix. It was enough to bring her to her another mind numbing orgasm. However, much to her dismay, it didn't come. Frustrated, she increased her speed, determined to make him cum so he could free her. Her pussy gushed out juices, wetting his pole, balls, and pelvis and she panted heavily. Sweat started to fly from her fame. The Dragon Slayer growled like a Dragon. Her walls were gripping him tight enough, but as she almost orgasmed again, it gripped him to the point where he felt some pain. He began to pick up speed as he felt his own climax closing, loving her screams of rupture.

Erza felt completely filled and. Not even an inch of her womanhood wasn't spared from Natsu's meat pole. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull and her tongue hung out from between her lips. Her brilliant red hair shook and danced as her head flung in all directions, her toes curled as she approached another orgasm. Her arms wrapped tightly around Natsu's back, and her hands came up and traced along Natsu's back, fingernails gliding and tracing tiny thin red lines. Even with that, she managed to give him a pleading look, "Please..." She wishpered as Natsu fucked her harder. He felt her pussy nectar once again saturate their sex-slick bodies, responding to his cock rapidly pistoning in and out of her sore pussy.

He had endured many of her orgasms thus far, but there was a limit for even his seemingly endless stamina. his pace changed completely. His thrusts turned frantic and sharper. His cock throbbed insanely inside of her and finally his climax came, he quickly placed his finger on her belly, deactivating the spell he used. Erza finally felt The coil unwound, and she screamed, "Oohhhh! I'm cumming! Ahhhhhhhh!" the power of a thousand orgasms compressed into one - wave after wave of incredible pleasure coursing through her. Her inner walls tightened around him, her eyes rolled back into her head. Her arms flailed around, and she convulsed on top of him. All the previous orgasms she was denied came back simultaneously. Sweet nectar gushed out of her abused hole, coating his hardened cock, and making a small puddle on the sheets.

Natsu snarled loudly, the amount of burning pleasure was way too much for him to handle, and how her inner muscles contracting more tightly around his phallus like a vice grip made him roar and burry his whole length as deep as it could go and climaxed. His seed flew into her womb, filling her to the birms. Erza could feel the rushing warmth of his burning fluids that flooded into her awaiting womb, "I-It's so Hot!" she cried out as his burning semen flooded her inside, painting it white and claiming it as his territory.

Feeling the cum still pumping inside her, Erza crumbled in a heap and panted heavily. Her head fell on too of Natsu's chest. She wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant with how much he flooded her womb with his essence. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as the cock finally emptied itself inside of her. She heard Natsu sigh in pleasure and looked up at him with Pleasure clouded eyes. He stared down at her with a smile before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was slow and the most passionate of their kisses until now. Her body suddenly began glowing. As it stopped, she was once again naked.

She suddenly felt unfulfilled as the still hard cock slipped out of her pussy. Following suit by a copious amount of semen. Her pussy still quivered as it gushed out the white, gooey seed. She panted heavily as they broke the kiss, her red hair matted her face. Natsu's right hand began to brush her red hair, causing her to purr. He stopped momentarily and looked down at her in amusement as she glared up at him, daring him to tell anyone about what he heard, "You're so cute, Erza." he rubbed his cheek against hers, causing her to blush. Her face was already red from what they did and he wasn't helping!

She gasped sharply when the tip of his cock touched her ass and looked over her shoulder to see it standing up proudly. She could only gaze at the thing that wrecked her. It was still intimidating even though she took it in her. She shivered as Natsu leaned forward, toward her ear and began to dirty talk her. Like If she liked it. The girl could only blush at him, not knowing what to say to him. However, her eyes widened slightly when he told her that they were far from done and was promptly stunned when she was spun over.

She grunted softly when she was forced on her hands and knees, with her butt and crotch presented in an undignified fashion, her legs spreading. He must've intended to take her from behind. She gulped slightly and weakly looked over her shoulder, "W-wait! What are you doing?!" she panted as

she tried to stop him, she was still too sore to continue! If he took her again, she would break! Her pleading was on deaf ears as he rolled his hips up against her buttocks, the underside of his wet cock running through the crevice and slathering it with their mixed juices. While rubbing across her anus,

She moaned at the hot sensation of his rod going up and down against her butt. Her two butt cheeks squeezed his cock between them. She blushed and silently submitted to his pleasure. She could particularly feel his heated gaze on her butt and wondered what he was planning. Her answer came faster than she thought as his hot cock left her ass only to be replaced by his hands. He began massaging both cheeks in his palms before he spread them, showing her tight butt hole. Erza jumped when she felt one finger against her virgin hole, "W-what?"

"Have you played with this hole before?" he whispered in her ear, as he leaned forward, his muscular torso against her back. His other hand came around and played with her breasts, squeezing and groping them roughly. The only response he got from the red haired Knight was a small anxious whimper and shake of the head before she began to protest, he suddenly brought his palm down on her Ass. _Smack!_ Erza arched her back with a cry of pleasure, surprising both herself and Natsu. He grinned as he realized that the woman had a masochistic streak in her.

Erza groaned as his thumb pressed on her pucker. With some pressing of his thumb, he nudged her open and got the thumb inside. Soon enough, he added another and Erza could only shake as he stretched the sphincter with two digits, she thought she would feel pain from such an act, but instead, all she felt was a pleasurable sensation trailing up on her body, "Ohhh!" she moaned as his fingers pried her anus wider. Natsu savored each moan he got out of her and Relished the fact that she probably was going to like it in the ass.

He had read about Anal sex and was curious about. He wanted to first try it with Mirajane, seeing as the white haired demon had the most amazing and biggest butt of the guild. However, he couldn't resist trying it right now as Erza's own butt was just as amazing. He pulled his fingers out, getting a whine out of her lips. He smirked down at her as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He quickly requiped a small bottle. Erza looked at it with some confusion before it dawned her, it was some type of lubricant.

The characters in her smut novels used it before when they were willing to cross the threshold of anal stimulation. She moaned at the thought, especially being reamed from behind by a cock of such a stature. She looked at Natsu again and saw him remove The cap. He began extracting an abundant wad with two fingers. Her head turned to follow his hand and saw it disappear. Before long, she moaned out loud as she felt the warm glob pass over her asshole. Natsu's fingertip bumped against her anus. The two fingers then began to pump her asshole again. Lubricating her for what was coming.

Natsu thought about using the lube on hie own cock, but the mixture of his cum and Erza's was more than enough. He extracted his fingers and moved his cock up. He grabbed the base and aligned it with her anus. Erza gasped as the bulbous head came to her posterior. He growled like a beast and pressed more of his weight against her. His head spreading the hole slightly. Her legs folded slightly against his push, Erza tried to relax her muscles, wanting to ease the penetration. With some time he made some headway, "Mmm…so tight," he groaned as began to work his cock into the girl's tight asshole.

The head was followed with another inch of his massive prick as he began pressing the forward, she was tight that Natsu used all his willpower to not succumb to the intense tightness as he kneaded Erza's buttocks with his hands. Erza screamed when he managed to pack five-inch of his cock, she felt the flesh being pushed so hard the more it got deeper inside of her. Natsu, finally satisfied with how deep he was, dragged his length back, grunting as her walls squeezed him, trying to keep his cock inside. He stopped when only his head was inside.

He dived in again and began to thrust at an alarming speed. Erza cried out as more inches of his cock was being packed inside of her formally virgin hole. Every thrust added a new inch inside. She tried to stop herself from screaming, but her body refused to obey her as she cried in pure pleasure and ecstasy. Natsu entwined his fingers in her beautiful, long hair and yanked to pull her head up, she blushed at the act of Dominance, "Oooh, Natsu!" She screamed her lover's name over and over again, her voice hiccupping with each of his mighty thrusts. Her large tits swayed frantically under her. Almost slapping her in the chin from the force of his blows.

She didn't know that a girl could orgasm from Anal stimulation, but here she knew something new. Her pussy clenched and squirted her juices and some of Natsu's semen over his swinging sac. _Smack!_ another smacking sound echoed through the room followed by Erza's cry as Natsu swatted her ass with one hand. His other hand never leaving her red hair. His large sac swung with every thrust and slapped against her clit, adding to the pleasure Erza was feeling. More and more mixed juice was extracted from her pussy as the pounding continued, making a small puddle on the sheets.

The way the girl's pulsating flesh molded around him, squeezing his cock in such a delicious manner, it was unlike anything he had felt before. It was a tight fit, and he could feel the muscles rippling around his shaft as he slipped inside. Those sensations were new to him and he knew that it won't be long before he blew his second load. He growled and fought to hold off his release. He pushed inside Knight's channel harder and harder, the heat of her asshole swallowing every inch of his arousal. Her screams of rupture were music to his ears as he continued to savagely pound her.

"So... tight! I've never felt like this! I could fuck your asshole all day long!" Natsu shouted as he continued working his massive organ in and out of Erza's tight passage. Every time he plunged in, her arse seemed to be drawing him deeper, and every time he pulled back, it fought to keep him inside. Keeping a firm hold on the girl's butt with her left hand, he drew his other hand from her hair, letting her head bow down. He picked up speed with each new plunge while reaching down with his right hand to cup the girl's breasts. He squeezed it, the flesh spilling out of his fingers.

Then, his hand traveled down between her legs, searching for something. Just as he pinched the girl's clit, he heard a high pinched squeal of pleasure pass those luscious pink lips of hers, he smirked as his fingers continued to stimulate her clit, drawing another orgasm out of her, "You would like it, don't you? Having my cock stuck up your tight light ass all day long!" he shouted as he ignited his fingers in flames and pinched her clit. Her scream of approval almost made him deaf as she squirted on the sheets again.

"Oohhhh! I... I love it! give it to me…come on….I want it…I want more!" she panted in a lustful tone, grinding wantonly against him as he repeated the motion, literally pounding her against the bed. As his hips began to snap in long deep strokes, She had to grip the edges of the bed to keep her steady. The violent thrusts made the bed creak and the bed slam against the wall. Having him reach new territories -territories that he would be the only one to ever reach again- made her mad with pleasure. So much that she screamed and gushed another copious amount of semen and juice out of her pussy.

Relishing the exquisite tightness of her channel, Natsu grabbed her by the back of her knees and got out of the bed. He began walking, thrusting up a few times, Erza cried as his cock reached even deeper from the standing position. Her eyes rolled up before finally focusing when she found herself against the cold glass of the big window of the room, overlooking the Resort. She began to immediately protest, "W-wait! Someone might Se-ahhh!" she didn't get to finish as Natsu began to rock again. Erza had no other choice, but to place her hands against the glass for support.

However, when Natsu gained more power in his speed, Erza's hands failed her. She had to press her cheek against the glass. Her massive breasts were squished against the cold glass, sending shivers down her spine from the cold touching her nipples. The position provided a show of her bare breasts flattened on the glass, for anyone who could see from so far below. Her nipples chilled against the glass. And the chances of that happening weren't slim, much to Erza's chagrin, many couples were on the beach, laying down and watching the stars of the night.

Natsu smirked as he felt her asshole tighten around him. He pressed his body against hers as he slowed down his speed, "Look down at the right." he whispered in her ear and she complied. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her Nakama on the beach. All of them. Mirajane, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were all seating. What were they doing there?! What if one of them decided to look up and would see the sight of her breasts against the glass?!

"No!" as much as she hated the possibility, her pussy clenched and gushed juice in the floor, this time spurred by the possibility of her Nakama finding her in such a state. Natsu winced as her anus tightened again. It almost like it would rip his cock apart. But it didn't contain him, he held nothing back and quickly established a hard, fast rhythm that had him slamming into her with wild abandon. He could feel her walls clenching around his length and the sensation drew a guttural growl from him each time he plunged into her depths, the wet smack of his pelvis slapping against her shapely buttocks echoing around the cubicle.

Erza's butt rippled as Natsu's pelvis slammed against it. She groaned and moaned, forgetting everything, "it's too much! I'm so hot! my ass feels so good! Your..." She looked at him with a seductive gaze that he was unaware she had, "… _Sword_ feels great in my ass!" she cried at him, shocking him slightly at the words she used. all resistance evaporating as the pleasurable sensation finally grew too intense for her to deny and sent ecstasy through her, "I want more!"

"What was that?" asked Natsu, grinning from ear-to-ear as he pulled back until just the head of his massive shaft remained in the girl's clasping rump, and then held steady, "I didn't quite catch it, you want what?" he questioned, slightly thrusting a few inches of his cock inside. The girl groaned and tried to push back against his hips, but he pulled back. He wanted to hear her beg him.

Erza felt frustration from the teasing and she couldn't contain her lusts anymore. Looking behind her, she placed her hands against the glass and presented her huge butt to him. Her anus gaping, and pussy gushing some semen, her eyes holding a cute pleading look in them, "Please... I want you to fuck me!" She begged as he pushed the head inside, causing her to moan, dirty words from her novels flying out of her mouth, "I wanna cum from you big fat cock! Please make me cum!"

Natsu roared in victory as he buried his entire cock inside her, causing her to let out an extremely loud scream. He began to frantically thrust into her. His hips becoming a blur of speed as he drilled her. His speed was so much that Erza felt like he thrust ten thrusts in one second. She gripped the glass for support and tried to throw her own hips backward in time to meet Natsu's thrusts. However, he was too fast for her. The only thing that was heard in the room was their moans and groans, along with the loud sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, plus the soft 'squelching of Natsu's enormous member in her asshole.

Tossing his head back at how she was squeezing him, flexing her inner walls to clench and writhe against his dick, Natsu's form began to glow blue, a clear indication that he was tapping into his lightning powers. Blue electricity sparked from him into The screaming Erza, who felt the delight of her sensitive nerves in her pussy. His own cock was pulsated with the shocking currents. The Lightning was stimulating even himself. He was stimulated and intensified from the static charging through his very veins and he felt his cock and balls throbbing.

Erza could only scream again and again as she was brought to orgasm after orgasm. She completely lost count of how many she had in the night. She felt like he will pound her out of the glass. Her fears were confirmed when the window began to crack. It began with one split running diagonally across the pane, but soon turned into much more like a spider's web, "N-Natsu! Slow.. Slow down a little! The glass can't t-ahhh!" she was again cut off as another release was ripped out of her, it was further prolonged by Natsu's frantic thrusting and The thought of falling out of the window. Just as the glass was snout to completely break, Natsu swiftly grasped her waist and threw her on the bed again. Seeing this side of Erza was only for him and no one else, he thought as he moved closer to her.

* * *

 ***Inside The Hotel***

* * *

Little known to Erza, the exposure of her body to the Resort, while Natsu pumped her from behind did not escape the gaze of a certain white-haired demon. Mirajane saw the sight of Erza's massive breasts pressed against the window as Natsu plowed her from behind and could only shiver at the display of Natsu's sexual prowess. She recognized the utterly pleased look on Erza's face. How could she not? When she had the same look everytime she and Natsu engaged in sexual acts. That was why she was heading straight up to the room with Seilah close behind her.

"Mirajane-san, where are you taking me?" Seilah asked with a slight annoyance in her voice. The half demon interrupted her reading and dragged her out of her room to the hotel when she was hoping to spend sometime reading in peace. After all, Those idiots were always so noisy! That excluded her Natsu-sama of course!

Mirajane just grinned at her, "Don't be like that. What I will show you will really be worth it." she declared, winking at her as she headed up the stairs leading to Erza's room. Seilah titled her head to the side in confusion. If she remembered right, this was the path to Erza's room. Her eyes widened slightly as she figured that maybe Mirajane wanted to pull one of her pranks to Erza and was hoping she could help her. Oh hell No!

"Mirajane-san, if this one of you-!"

Seilah was rudely interrupted when Mirajane announced, "We're here!" Her voice was filled with excitement, which made Seilah more uneasy. Before she could protest, Mirajane opened the door, softly.

What Seilah saw shocked her and dare she say aroused her. Her Natsu-sama. Oh her beloved Natsu-sama. Her savior. Was on the bed, completely naked. Showing his impressively powerful body. But, that wasn't all. Her eyes were wide in shock as she saw Erza, the ever-prideful Knight just as naked. On her hands and knees, ass up, facing Natsu, who was pounding her at a breakneck speed. He had Erza wrists in both hands as he continued to fuck the nearly unconscious red haired mage.

Seilah and even Mirajane couldn't believe what they were watching, especially as the thrusts began to quicken even more. They were so aggressive and intense, merciless in their speed and fury. They had never heard sex so loud before, their own experience with the Dragon Slayer couldn't match this for sure. Their ears strained from the blissful howls of the two. As they observed, more shocking facts were revealed to them. The most shocking one was the hole Natsu was pistoning in and out of, _'This... Can't be. In her butt?'_ Seilah couldn't believe it. How could a cock of such a stature even fit in there? That was the question in her mind as she watched Natsu's muscles rippling with every move as he continued to ruin the red haired mage for other men.

Seilah wanted to move, but her legs remained frozen on the floor, perhaps owing to the fact her panties had become soaked in a matter of seconds as she watched, enthralled by the savage display of sexual prowess. She used all her willpower to glance at the Second occupant of the room and was surprised to See Mirajane licking her lips as she began to take her clothes off, "W-what are you doing?" She asked, her voice, which was usually calm, weak as she rubbed her thighs together, feeling hot down.

Mirajane looked at her in the eyes and smirked, "I told you before that I wanted to see if we can tame this beast together." she began as her eyes drank in the sight. She could see Natsu tensing, indicating that he was close to release, "It's time to test the theory." she finished, as she began to slowly walk toward Natsu, the only thing covering her body was the black bra and panties. Seilah could only look in slight shock, as Mirajane stopped right behind the Dragon Slayer.

Mirajane dropped her arms around Natsu's neck. Making sure to press her tits against his back. She stood on her toe to whisper in his ear, "Hello, Natsu-kun~!" she purred, drawing his attention. However, he never stopped thrusting, he only glanced at her with his eyes. Mirajane giggled before dropping her arms down, stopping briefly to caress his chest from behind and she started sucking on his earlobe. One of her hands started moving lower and took hold of his large balls and fondled them while he was still pounding into Erza's tight asshole, "Look at these big beauties", she whispered seductively in his ear, nibbling on his ear, "So manly and full of cum. I can feel them pulsing. You're gonna cum, are you? Well, do it! Empty your balls and fill up that slut's ass!"

The dirty words spurred The Dragon Slayer on as he began to thrust for the final act. Erza screamed as she began to shake. Enduring the greatest of her orgasms. Just a few thrusts and her pussy began to gush out juices. She tried to buck back against him, wanting to get him as deep as possible, but couldn't manage his speed. Natsu tensed and gave a small thrust before taking his cock out of the panting Erza with a loud 'pop'. He bent down and swiftly turned her to him before straightening himself up. He took precise aim at her face and began to stroke himself.

"Fufufufufu! Let me help you." Mirajane giggled as she reached forward and grabbed his cock with one of her hands. She began to pump him at a fast rhythm, giggling as he groaned, "Come on, cum and cover this red head slut's face!" she purred as she reached with hand and played with his balls, admiring how she couldn't even fit them in her hand. She was also amused that Erza didn't even recognize her. The red haired mage was panting and had her mouth open. The look was the most shameful one Mira had ever seen. It was another good teasing material for later.

With one last stroke, Natsu grabbed Erza's head as his humungous cock began tensing, before giving a mighty shudder as it began working the cum out of his balls and through his tip. With a violent scream, his white essence exploded from him tip like a torrent of water bursting from a dam. Natsu's whole body quaked as his orgasm ripped through him. His legs were flailing, an uncontrollable reaction to the pleasure. In front of him, the red-haired beauty yelped as the first heavy shot of Natsu's potent cum were released. He came like a cannon! With the first shot, he practically painted her forehead white. What followed was another heavy ejaculation. He made deep grunts and groans as his cock spewed semen all over her face, hair, and tits.

She closed her eyes and swallowed the few shots that landed on her mouth. She was shocked at the amount when she opened her eyes, she saw that he particularly painted her white. Her face, hair, and breasts were all filled with cum. That was when he stopped. Erza panted heavily as she let herself fell down on her back. Her body was hot, sweating, and flushed. She had to admit, she was fucked to a complete, orgasmic mess, _'You can probably write your own novel from this, Girl.'_ her inner voiced. She couldn't believe it. She had to wonder if he wasn't some kind of monster created only for fighting and breeding. With that thought, she smiled, a smile of satisfaction and rested, completely unaware of what was transpiring in front of her.

"Amazing~! There's so much~!" Mirajane's voice was sultry as she spoke, her hands still stroking the third leg that Natsu Called his cock. She was rubbing her breasts up and down on his back, "You did really a number on her, huh?" she asked, glancing at the red head. She inwardly wondered if that how she looked like when Natsu pounded her. The Dragon Slayer finally got his sense after the powerful orgasm he had and looked behind him. He grinned at the white haired beauty and turned around. Mirajane took her hands off and pressed her body against him again. He was covered in sweat, she noted. She didn't know if it was his or Erza's but didn't mind it as she stood on her tip toes and fixed her lips over his.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as they began to tongue battle each other. He reached around her waist and cupped her butt through the panties. He slowly massaged the cheeks, causing her to moan into the kiss. His cock, which shrunk slightly after his orgasm, swelled to full mast and pressed against her stomach, which caused her to shudder. It was so _huge_. She thought and suddenly had an urge, and took her hands off his neck, only to close them around it. She began to rub it all over, quickly establishing a rhythm that had Natsu groan in pleasure during their kiss. She gently made a twisting motion on the way down, making his head spin. She Handled his member with both hands and worked in precision, she would sometimes move them up and down simultaneously and sometimes she would wrap both hands around his member and move them in opposite directions as she worked her way up and down his shaft.

Mirajane had practiced so much after the first night they had. She knew that his heart didn't completely belong to her. She knew he would get many women to love. However, she wanted him to always remember that she was the best of them all. She formed a ring with her thumb and forefinger at the base of his shaft -even though it couldn't close around his massive girth- and began to gently tug downward, while simultaneously fondling his balls with her other hand. She gripped the huge piece of meat firmly in her hand and kept a tight hold as she moved her fist up and down his shaft.

From his sighs and moans, Mirajane was able to locate the most sensitive place in his cock. She broke the kiss briefly and made another ring with her thumb and pointer finger of one hand and twisted the ring back and forth over the head of his penis. The Dragon Slayer could only groan and sigh at the pleasure. She took her other hand and made a fist with it, and moved up and down the remainder of his shaft. Pre-cum began to form at the tip and Mirajane scooped it with her finger. She made a show of putting it in her mouth and swallowing it slowly in front of his very eyes.

Naturally, the Dragon Slayer was more and more aroused by the show, his desire to take her was growing more stronger. Mirajane giggled like the little minx she was and gently cupped both of his balls in her hands, she switched between massaging them and lightly squeezing them together. Her efforts were rewarded with more pleasurable sounds from him. She gently tugged down on one of his balls before switching to the other. Natsu couldn't take it, he wanted those pink lips of her wrapped around his cock. Those damn lips that were apparently made just for teasing. He grabbed her hands, making her look up at him with those with those glistening, blue eyes, "On you knees."

His voice was fierce as he ordered and it made her shiver. When she just continued to look up at him, he repeated himself, "I want you to suck it." he clarified as she immediately began to sink down. Mirajane didn't even hesitate, despite knowing the fact that his dick was just at her rival's backside. She bent over at the waist and immediately fixed her lips over the cockhead. She wasn't even on her knees yet, when her mouth opened wide to take the head inside. She spread her legs wide, showing the damp panties she wore. Her hands came down to his shaft as she wrapped them around him and began to squeeze his shaft while working her tongue around the wet head.

Natsu growled as he placed his hands on her head, slowly stroking her white hair. Mirajane hummed at the gesture, sending electric shocks on his body. His eyes were glued to her booty as it swayed from her movements. He had a spectacular view of it as she sucked on his cockhead. Natsu couldn't help but reach forward to give her amazing butt a slap. The sound echoed through the room followed by Mirajane's moan. The moaning created pleasurable vibrations for the Dragon Slayer, who groaned loudly.

Mirajane took his head out of her mouth before she completely caught him off guard when she struck her tongue out and began to Slap it with his penis, "Ahhh!," She giggled, continuing while looking at him in the eyes. She let him see the passion in her blue eyes. It was almost like her eyes were smiling up at him. Her eyes held such pure joy that Natsu thought she was hungry for his cock. Literally starving for it, just like a drug addict needing his drug. As if reading his thoughts, she Winked at him and returned to her work.

Her tongue was out as she gave a long lick to his shaft, making sure to drop her saliva on it. She tasted both his cum and Erza's juice in the dick. It didn't take too much time before saliva was dripping all over the place. She nibbled on his head, causing him to moan then she would suck on it, taking as much as possible inside. Her throat would visibly bulge as she took him deeper. At the same time, her eyes never left his for a second. They only left to look at his cock with a hint of fascination in them, boosting his ego even further. She even began to measure it up to see if it was longer than her face's length.

Natsu could only stand there and take the treatment. It was way too much and he already felt like he will blow another load. That was when he caught the sight of his loyal Etherious standing at the door, looking at him with s half-lidded eyes. He grinned as he figured that Mirajane must have brought her. He quietly mentioned for to lock the door and came to him, which she obeyed without hesitation. He didn't even need to tell her what to do as she began to take her clothes off. Only letting her purple bra and panties on as she stepped beside her Natsu-sama. She smiled as he tore his eyes from Mirajane who was giving him a world class blowjob to look at her.

Seilah shivered as she felt his eyes on her. From her face to her massive breasts that he seemed to like so much then down to her crotch. She yelped when his hand snaked around her to press her body against his. She didn't even get much time to speak before his lips were on hers. Withing seconds, his tongue was inside her mouth, exploring it to his Heart's content. She moaned as he rubbed her clothed ass before making his way up to her breasts. One hand was on top of Mirajane's head and the other way groping the best pair of breasts on Fiore.

Mirajane saw what was happening and couldn't help the pang of jealousy that struck her. She was actually the one who dragged Seilah to the room, but still. With that in mind, she doubled her efforts, rocking her head back and forth, her breasts bouncing beneath her. She gagged on the phallus as The Dragon Slayer thrust his hips against her mouth, making her take more than she was comfortable with. Though, she didn't complain even once as she packed him in her throat. She was drooling all over his penis and just the thought of taking this monster in her other hole made her mouth water even more.

Natsu groaned inside Seilah's mouth as he massaged her breasts with both hands, while her hands started to work on his body. She broke the kiss to take a breath before she started to nibble and suck at his earlobe, making him all more pleased as he was assaulted by both women. Seilah placed light kisses on his cheeks. Placing her hand on his chest, and started to rub it around feeling the strong muscles flex every time he breathed in and out. Working her way down to his sculpted stomach.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to fuck two women were surprised by his sudden roughness as he lifted Seilah by the armpits like she weighed nothing. He threw her to the bed and looked down at Mirajane with a hungry glint in his eyes before he took his cock out of her mouth, causing her to let out a whine. He turned around and took a step forward. He began maneuvering Seilah on top of Erza, who slowly opened her eyes when she felt the bed shift and sink lower as if a new Weight was added to it. She shivered as she felt someone's body on top of her. By the soft feeling, it was a woman.

As she looked to the side, she was met with the face of Seilah mere inches above her own. Her eyes widened as she spotted Natsu behind her, adjusting their position. It took her a few seconds, but she understood that they were far from done with the night. Her eyes then caught the sight of the almost nude Mirajane on the floor, eyeing Natsu's body from behind. Her face rapidly turned red as the Insatiable Dragon Slayer made her and Seilah face one another, with Seilah's thighs hooked on her legs, their pussy and breasts pressed firmly against one another.

The intimate position made her face almost identical to her hair. She moaned when her sensitive pussy was pressing against Seilah's clothed one. All three women shivered as he growled at them, "You women are Insatiable!" he said before aiming his cock at their joined womanhoods. He slid Seilah's panties to the side and both of them quivered in anticipation at feeling the bulbous tip against their pussy lips. Natsu growled again before he pushed forward, spreading their labia and hitting their clitoris. The effect was instantaneous, with an ear-splitting scream Erza came, flushing her essence on the bed and on Seilah's thighs. All of her earlier orgasms made her extremely sensitive to such advances.

On the other hand, Seilah saw the event unfold in front of her very eyes, watching as Erza's eyes rolled up from the pleasure she felt. Suddenly, some emotions were stirred inside her. Emotions that she buried after knowing her Natsu-sama. She knew it wasn't due to their intimate position, but it was rather due to her many nights in a woman's arms before. The sight of Erza squirming in delight as she cried in pure bliss was such a turn on to her that she lowered her face and stuck her tongue out of her. She rolled it up and down on the red-haired beauty's face, cleaning it from Natsu-sama's semen.

Her actions took the full attention of Erza. The Knight could only look at up her as she licked her, taking every single drop of semen from her face and even hair! The Fairy Queen moaned as Seilah dropped her face lower, taking the cum from her breasts. Seilah hadn't done those things in so long and didn't want to engage in them after knowing her Natsu-sama. However, those women were too much to resist. Stupid sexy women, trying to steal her Natsu-sama away from her and waking up her lesbian tendencies! She thought before stopping licking.

Her cheeks bulged slightly from the amount of semen she had collected. Erza looked up with wide eyes as the woman descended on her. She closed her eyes and decided to do something she'd likely never forget. With their closed, they captured each other's lips in a passionate kiss that saw plenty of tongue and semen exchanged. Their massive breasts rubbed up against each other, rosy nipples brushing against the other woman's clothed breasts. Natsu's cum dripped from their lips as they began to fight for it. Both moaning as they liked the taste and wanted more of it.

"Fuck! That's hot!" Natsu hissed as he rocketed his hips back and forth, grinding his massive shaft against their pussies. He was turned on by the sight of the two women kissing while his cum filled they mouth. He suddenly moaned out loud as he felt a wet sensation on his testicles. He looked down between his legs to see one of Mirajane's eyes looking back up at him from below his rigid tool, the other blocked by his girth, giving him a look of pure adoration as she rolled one of his balls around with her tongue. Her mouth far too small to encapsulate it.

From there, she began to Tickle, kiss and gently suck on his balls, which drove him wild and set him on fire. He began to thrust his hips more furiously, driving the two woman into orgasms. His pelvis slapped against Seilah's butt with a loud smacking sound as he began to use his Lightning powers again. This time, intensifying the amount of Lightning in his veins. His hair began to stand up as his hips blurred with speed. The three women shivered and moaned as the Lightning traveled on their bodies, it was especially great for Seilah and Erza, whose nerve endings were stimulated to their maximum.

So much that within a few seconds, they gushed out juices on his shaft and their thighs. Mirajane, who was fingering her own pussy, came with a small scream that sent vibration through his cock. Seilah's and Erza's moans mingled in the air as sweat started forming on their bodies, both of them locking eyes with each other as they lowered their faces down again, their lips pressing against each other again while their hands came up to explore. Licking her lips over Erza's Seilah could taste her Natsu-sama's semen before worming her tongue into the red head mouth. Her hands began to knead Erza's large breasts, making shapes with her hands.

Natsu took his cock and aimed it at Seilah's wet and ready womanhood. He slowly penetrated the woman, savoring her gasp of pleasure as she was filled to the birms. Natsu only let five inches inside before he took it out, leaving the head inside. He surged forward, burying his whole length inside. Erza watched as Seilah let out a scream as she came right there. The Lightning made her so sensitive that she had came from just the intrusion. She watched as Seilah buried her head in her neck as Natsu began to thrust. Each rock of his hips made their bodies rock with it. Erza moaned as Seilah's pussy brushed against her clit continuously.

Mirajane was moving her head frantically, trying to match Natsu's pace with her own. She reached with her hand and searched for a small place, the stretch of skin between his anus and testicles, as she found it, she gently massaged his skin there with the pointer and middle fingers of her hand. Her eyes sparkled as she heard him gasp loudly, and made a note to have some fun with it later. She continued with her movements, her other hand frantically squeezing her breasts. She wanted what those were getting and couldn't wait.

"Natsu-sama~! Mnnnnnn!" Seilah breathed in lust between languid thrusts, gyrating her hips against his. Natsu ran his right hand along Seilah's back, taking her bra off as he leaned forward and began caressing her back, leaving trails of kisses in his wake. Both women panted as their hot breaths washed against each other's lips, eyes locked into one another clouded with lust. Seilah's hair draped around them as they looked at each other in the eyes. Their lips were connected again, their hands rubbing each other's breasts as they were rocketed from the thrusts.

Natsu raised himself above them as if he was about to do Squats. His balls were out of Mirajane's mouth as he moved up, causing her to whine again. He slowly pulled out slowly, leaving the head inside before started slamming down into her. his body weight, cock first, were slammed straight down. The new angle made Seilah screech as his cock pierced her cervix. The seemingly out of control Dragon Slayer made no effort to be gentle, not when Seilah's and Erza's screams just grew louder and louder as he drilled her from above.

He got rougher and rougher, his pelvis slapping against her butt with earth shattering force. Her body took every bit of it willingly and gladly, her hole all but sucking him back in every time he pulled out. His movements were like claps of thunder. The bed squeaked loudly as the headboard slammed against the wall. The mattress springs screeched below Seilah and Erza as they sank into the mattress. The springs did their job, as they sent them up. Seilah's pussy was sent up against another thrust, sending her and Erza right back down.

Every girthy inch of his massive cock stabbed right down into her, several times a second as she screamed, again and again, Erza and Mirajane watched in complete shock. Erza's back was slammed back and forth against the bed, but she didn't mind, especially when her pussy was grinding against Seilah's. Mirajane watched in rapture as the man who got her heart plowed one of her rivals into the mattress. The sight was so hot that she forgot every jealousy she felt.

Electric shocks struck Seilah, as she screamed again, already on the doors of ecstasy. Her pussy clenched painfully around Natsu's cock, she felt her vision going dark at the edges at her body was thrown up and down like a rag doll, with a final screech, she orgasmed hard, her pussy sent vibrations through Erza's own and she followed with her own release. Natsu slowed down a bit before he came to a stop. He slowly pulled out before he turned to face Mirajane. His cock throbbing as he knew that his orgasm was upon him.

He smirked at the white haired beauty as she began to walk toward him. Her hips swaying from side to side. As she was within arms reach, he grabbed her and spun her around. She yelped playfully as she landed on the bed. Her hands on the bed, with her feet on the floor. Her enormous ass jutting out in front of Natsu's lustful eyes. Natsu loved this position. He could use every bit of his speed and strength in it. However, all above else, he could touch those butts and watch them ripple from his thrusting.

Mirajane put her head in her intertwined arms and stood on her toes, she shook her ass seductively, taunting him to take her. Natsu licked his lips, she had such a dynamite body that belonged to a porn star, and an evil side to her at the same time. What a fucking turn on, he thought before he grabbed both cheeks with hid palms. He couldn't help but gave it a slap, causing her to moan loudly. He grabbed the base of his cock and slowly began to rub her labia with it. Mirajane thrust her hips backward, trying desperately to make him insert it inside.

He grabbed a handful ass, and separated the cheeks, he put a finger in her anus and began to slowly enter it. Mirajane howled in response, causing him to raise a brow. He began to slowly finger her anus and reached with his other hand to aim his cockhead at her slit. With one savage thrust, he inserted his cock inside, half of its length buried inside of her tight pussy. He quickly built a rhythm that had him fingering her asshole and fucking her cunt. Her breasts began to slowly sway beneath her as the thrusts began to gain more speed.

Natsu's other hand was on massaging her back, trailing down on it. He then made a move that had Mirajane screech slightly. He ignited his fingertips with Fire, Lightning sparkling on them. He trailed then down on her back before going up as he ripped her bra apart. Mirajane couldn't careless as the Flames and Electricity made her skin sensitive to touch. Her pussy was becoming more and more sensitive as time passed. She wailed pleasingly as a with single thrust, the tip of his cock ground against her G-spot. Her cunt squirted around his meat, saturating his genitals.

In response, the young Mage chooses to pick up the pace. He grabbed hold of the white hair of Mirajane and filled a fist with it. He then started railing into her mercilessly, nearly forcing the poor girl out of consciousness. It didn't even take a minute before she gushing out more juice into her things and his pelvis. Natsu groaned as her tight walls clenched around him in a tight hold, he was enduring another orgasm and it took him all his willpower to not succumb right there. His cock throbbed as it thickened even more inside her.

Her response was to arch her back in delight. She moaned and groaned as she was used like a cheap whore. He was stretching her pussy walls and reaching depths that she never knew existed. Her long white hair wrapped around his knuckles, pulling her head back, and forcing her body to arch as he fucked any remaining sense of morality and human decency out of her, "Fuck!" she screamed as another orgasm ripped through her body. She was trembling from as he prolonged her release even further, making it more powerful. She could only spew more curses as long as it lasted.

Natsu looked at the delicious sight if her voluptuous body bending over the bed and couldn't help by Pull her head back rather roughly, his tongue was shoved into her mouth, initiating a wet sloppy kiss; to which she immediately surrendered her tongue and bounced her fat, pale ass on his pelvis and finger. Natsu added another finger inside her asshole as it tightened around them, he felt her moan into the kiss and he even ignited his fingers in flames and was rewarded with a scream from her. His warm fingers causing her to buck her hips back with wild abandon

Mirajane couldn't stand on her feet anymore and she let her knees fell on the bed. Only Her arms supporting her. She broke the kiss as Natsu's other hand began to caress her plump thighs, and then strumming her clit. Pinching it softly between his fingers. The action caused Mirajane to cry out in rapture, "You're such a crazy bitch, Mira-chan." he whispered as he plugged his two fingers as far as they can go inside her asshole, causing her to scream out as she tightened around his cock, juice gushing out of her pussy. Natsu pulled his fingers out and swatted her rear, prompting her abundance of ass-meat to ripple deliciously.

"Nngh, fuck! And you are exactly the kind of beast a crazy bitch like me needs!" Mirajane responded back as she bucked her hips against his.

Not far from them, Seilah and Erza were still in the same position, no one of them dared to move. Instead, they continued to make out. Their tongue moving around each other as they moaned. Seilah felt like it was forever since she felt the sensation of a woman's touch. At the sound of a scream, the two of them broke off their kiss and looked at the sound. They both felt a shiver ran down their spine ad they saw the usually evil Mirajane screaming her lungs out as Natsu pounded her from behind. They watched in awe as her face contorting into pleasure.

Seilah decided to join the two and moved away from Erza. She then took hold of her waist and moved them closer to the rutting pair. She stopped until Erza's cunt was right in front of Mirajane's pleasure struck face. She then moved until she was face to face with Mirajane, her pussy right at Erza's face. The sixty-nine position made Erza blush. However, the sight of Seilah's pussy was enough to make her lick her lips. Without a second thought, her mouth found its way into her pussy lips.

The Etherious moaned out loud as she felt Erza thrust her tongue inside her. All the feelings from her past encounters with Kyoka returned. She dived right in and began to lick Erza's clit, causing her to moan. The sounds they let out and their breaths increased their sensitivity. More juices began to drip down and the two quickly licked everything they could. Mirajane, who was being plowed, looked at the sight of the two women with blurry eyes. Her own mouth was wide open as she gasped with each swung of Natsu's hips. The bed was shaking loudly, barely able to withstand the brutal assault.

Mirajane licked her lips at the sight of Erza's womanhood and quickly put her mouth on it. Her reddening butt-cheeks endured the brutal onslaught of Natsu's powerful hips. Her big breasts, no longer compressed within her bra, bounced up and down. Natsu reached forward and began toying with her huge tits. Her huge, beautiful ass slapped against his bare hips, resulting in strong, deep slaps. Mira's tongue dived inside Erza's snatch as Seilah licked the clit. The red haired beauty began to screech as she endured the two tongues of her rivals. She couldn't even focus on eating out the Etherious.

Natsu continued to fuck her harder and harder as her her fat juicy ass continued rippling from his unrelenting assault on her pussy. With downright savage grunts, Igneel's son speared into his demon and forced ear-splitting screams out of her mouth. All three women screeched as they cum at the same time. Natsu felt his limit coming and the tightening of her pussy didn't help. His balls began churning loudly, he jerked his hips as his cock swelled even further inside her. With a deep grunt, he took his cock out completely. As he did, the three women leaped from the bed and kneeled in front of him.

Almost simultaneously, the three of them wrapped their huge breasts around his cock. Burying his massive shaft in their soft flesh. They began to pump his cock with their breasts. The bottom of their huge knockers slapped against his thighs and balls. Natsu moaned loudly as he thrust his hips up, feeling his climax near. Mirajane would occasionally lick the head and the few inches of his cock that couldn't be covered. Then she and Seilah would kiss with his cockhead between their lips, "Come on, Natsu-kun~! Cover us with your sticky cum!" she purred sensually as she gave a few quick licks to string of skin connecting the head of his penis with the outside skin.

The super-sensitive spot being licked stimulated him far too much for him to handle as his whole body quaked, his cock swelled. His voice spilled from his lips on a loud wail, his body surging itself so tightly and so fiercely into their breasts that the women's own voices erupted into wails of delight that mingled with his. He was overwhelmed by the sheer amazement of the soft sensation of their breasts. It took him all his willpower to not let his Magic act on his excitement. However, his Lightning sparkled around him. Hot bursts of cum accompanied with more bursts of electricity; the girls gasped both from surprise and for breath when Natsu's semen spread quite thickly across their face, drizzling from their chins to their forehead, hair, and breasts.

Natsu sighed as his cock spewed the last bit of cum. He never felt so much pleasure in his life. He had thought that this will be an unforgettable night for Erza, but it turned to be unforgettable even for him. He was proud of himself for bedding three of the most beautiful women in Fiore and making them orgasm continuously. His thoughts were broken when he heard slurps from beneath him, _'Oh...'_ he thought as he caught the sight of the three women cleaning each other with their tongues. The sight made his cock swell up to full size, catching the women's attention. Their eyes widened as they watched the cock stand up ad if it didn't just spew months worth if semen. They looked up more and saw the cheerful grin on Natsu's face.

"Yosh! Let us continue until all of us pass out!" he cheered, much to their shock and arousal, "This time, I want to try something else!" he declared and immediately they felt the surge of Magical energy coming from him. Their eyes grow even wider as they saw two copies of Natsu form beside himself. All three of them had the same grin and their huge cocks hard as steel. All three women looked at each other before their face fell, they accepted their fate, though, all of them were turned on by the sight, though none of them would admit it.

 _He_ was the insatiable one here!

* * *

 **A/N; Annnnnd that's the end! I really hope that you liked the chapter!**

 **Oh, by the way, can anyone guess from where I took the Mirajane joke? Hahaha!**

 **And finally, Thank you so much! Over a 1000 Followers and favourites! Thank you so much guys, seriously, you have no idea how happy that makes me!**

 **See Ya!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello! Long time no see!**

 **Greetings of the day to you and hope the chapter finds you in the best of health and everything else!**

 **Fairy Tail is finally over...I'm not crying...I mean, men don't cry right? "sniff" WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Fairy Tail is over! I will miss it!**

 **Anyway, And this is my new update!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slight changes in the Next Arc!**

 **Chapter not beta read yet!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

Gray grunted in pain as he was sent skidding back. His back painfully dug into the ground. He stood up slowly, wincing as a pang of pain traveled up his body. The only thing covering his body was his black pants. Otherwise, he was completely shirtless, showing the many bruises and slight cuts he had received. The Ice Mage straightening himself up and let his Magic flow out of his body. The ground below him was slowly freezing the more he let out his Magical power spike. He placed his hands in his signature Ice-Make posture and glared at the one who attacked him.

"Take this! **Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray extended his arms forward. His blue Magical circle appeared in front of his body. From it, long, curved ice lances were created before being shot toward his opponent. The powerful ranged attack could have worked splendidly if his opponent wasn't a freaking monster. Ur's apprentice watched as the lances evaporated before they could even reach his foe.

"Is that all you've got, Princess?" The man in front of his asked in a mocking tone as he raised a brow. Gray's whole body twitched as he glared at him.

The opponent he was fighting at the moment was no other than his self-proclaimed rival. The ever strong Natsu Dragneel. The Dragon Slayer chuckled at Gray's enraged face as he placed his hands behind his back. The two of them were in the newly restored forest surrounding Akane Resort. The Dragneel was wearing a black sleeveless training gi with his white scarf acting as an obi with a tight undershirt with it. He had his usual red wristband. Finally, on his feet, he was covering them with a pair of black red trimmed boots. The outfit revealed his arms showing the lean cut muscle and the tight undershirt showed his chest.

It has been a whole week since Erza's Nakama left to find their reason to live and Natsu decided to stay a bit longer in the Resort. The reason for that was that he contacted Makarov and was surprised to know that he had moved the festival's day. When he asked why the old man told him that he was feeling a little worry because of Laxus' appearance on Magnolia one day. Natsu of course almost smacked himself for forgetting that it was time for The Lightning Dragon Slayer to make his move. However, much to his shock, he didn't even make one. Why?

Natsu didn't know and _absolutely_ didn't like it. Last time, the yellow haired man had attacked and taken the girls as hostages. And this time, there weren't any. Just to be sure, he decided to ask Ultear. That woman was able to infiltrate the Magical Council and play with them like they were little children. So, to investigate the reasons to why Laxus and his minions still didn't cause any trouble, was almost like child's play to her.

He was glad she didn't do the same thing when he asked for a favor.

Aside from that, he took the chance and decided to train his friends. Which was why he had challenged them all to a fight. Needless to say, they were getting their collective asses handed to them. The only exception of was Seilah. The Etherious was sitting on a rock not too far from them, reading a book as usual. Through, Natsu noted that not even a single of their movements was missed by her. Natsu chuckled slightly as he saw Gray's frustrated expression. It was so funny that he had to fight the urge to laugh with all his might.

"Hmm?" The pink-haired man muttered as he sensed a presence behind him. He only glanced behind before he lifted an arm. His palm wide open as a demonic fist slammed into it. He grinned as he gazed into Mirajane's dark blue eyes. She was clad in her Satan Soul. Body shaking as she tried to make him budge from his spot, but to no avail. His posture was strong and firm as he gripped her fist tightly in his palm. Seeing as her attack didn't work, Mirajane tried to extract her fist back, but sadly for her, Natsu's grip was vice-like.

She grunted in pain as he tightened his grip. She then slammed her demonic claws on the ground below and kicked herself in a handstand position, causing Natsu to let go of her hand. He finally turned around and blocked a darkness imbued kick from her right leg, much to her shock and frustration. The Dragon Slayer smirked smugly, which served to enrage her to no end. The cute girl let out a squeak of surprise as he flung her in the air over his shoulder, before he turned again, just in time to catch an upcoming fist from Gray.

He slightly sidestepped and grabbed the Ice Mage's wrist with his left hand. He then used his right hand and thrust its palm from below until it collided with Gray's forearm, making sure to not use much of his strength. He didn't want to break his arm after all. The Ice Mage was sent up from the small blow and flow over Natsu's shoulders. The Dragon Slayer waited until Gray's back faced his before he abruptly turned around. With a flick of his wrist, Gray was sent flying back.

"GAHH!" spit flow out of his mouth as he collided with the hard ground his front painfully grinding against it. Natsu wiped his hand with a smirk. All of them had the same flaw. They were slow. For him at least. That was why he could react to their assaults without as much of an effort. Also, their physical strength was lacking. However, he already planned to fix all of it. From now on, things will be much more serious and they will need much more power than what they have at the moment, _'Though I need to take their training slowly or they might die. They are not Dragons after all.'_

 _ **'I am happy that you finally admitted my superiority over you apes.'**_ a voice suddenly spoke inside the Dragon Slayer's head, causing Natsu to almost face fault.

 _'Holy shit. Is that you Igneel?!'_ Natsu responded in shock.

 _ **'You sound shocked, brat.'**_ the Fire Dragon pointed out with a hint of annoyance in his deep voice. Natsu smirked.

 _'No it's just I thought you died from how long you slept.'_ Natsu replied and he almost felt Igneel's twitch inside of him.

 _ **'Let's see if you can have the same attitude when I blast you with a fully powered Roar!'**_ the Fire Dragon threatened as his eyes glowed goldenly.

Natsu could only chuckle, _'Scary...'_ he thought, faking being frightened. As he continued to evade his Nakama's attacks, he began to remember the day when he finally met Igneel again.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

* * *

 ***Two Years After Natsu rejoined the Guild***

* * *

Deep within Natsu, was a volcanic region. Inside of one of the active volcanos, was a massive Dragon. He was a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority was covered with dark, red scales. His lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, were beige in color. He also had noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which was X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back had numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. The Dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. He also sported very sharp canine teeth and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. His large bony wings resembled a bat's, with rippled tips.

It was Igneel. The Fire Dragon King, also known as "Enryūō" and was the foster father of Natsu Dragneel.

The Fire Dragon was resting his head on both of his claws. He opened his eyes with were glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils. The Dragon blow a small breath, destroying a vast amount of earth in front of him. However, he paid it no mind. His mind was elsewhere at the moment. He was thinking of his one and only son. His pride and joy and the one who changed him. From the year X777, he kept on watching his son and observed his growth. He always knew that one day, the boy will be one of -if not- the strongest mages in the world of Magic.

However, he always believed that it would take years for that time to come. Not so _soon_. As now. Igneel didn't know how, but after only two years of slumber, he woke up, only to be stunned by the magnificent amount of power that his son had. The Fire Dragon couldn't believe it. His little brat, the one who always had trouble learning everything, achieved strength beyond belief in just two years!

He was also worried as much as he was proud. With that strength, came a series of emotions that he didn't believe would from Natsu of all people. Anger, Guilt, and the most shocking one; Hatred. The Flame Dragon was sure that his son was _unable_ to feel hatred toward anyone. However, he was proved wrong. From that day on, he always watched Natsu, wanting to know just what changed his little brat so much. As if answering his questions, he caught a blur of Pink in the air and slightly looked up only for his eyes to grow a little as the object of his thoughts smacked against the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch! That freaking hurt!" A much younger Natsu exclaimed as he sat up, rubbing his head in try to sooth the pain. He finally looked up and saw his long lost father, "Yo, Dad!" he greeted with a massive grin on his face.

Igneel could only look with his eyes wide in shock and confusion. The look on his face was so funny that Natsu couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. Instantly, tears filled his eyes, "HAHAHAHA! The look... On your face!" he barely managed to get out between fits of laughter.

The Fire Dragon finally composed himself and in an instant, struck the laughing Pinkette on the head with his large hand, causing him to cry out in pain, "Iteeee! What was that for?!"

 _ **"Hmph, idiot."**_ The Dragon snorted. In his mind, however, he was still completely lost. The pink-haired boy was acting as if he knew that Igneel was inside of him. How was that possible? They made sure to seal themselves into the boys when they were sleeping. He let out a sigh of annoyance. So much for being secretive. He finally locked eyes with the boy, _**"Natsu."** _ he said, getting the boy's attention to him, _ **"Explain."**_

A simple command and He almost regretted it as he saw Natsu's eyes deadened to such dullness that he wondered if the boy was a zombie. He never saw him display this kind of expression. The Dragon Slayer sighed before looking his gaze with his father's, "All I can say is that life decided to knock me down." he said in a dull tone as he smiled sadly. So many memories were flowing inside of his head at the moment and he didn't know how to explain himself.

 _ **"What?"**_ Igneel was even more confused.

The Slayer sighed. Well, the old man who called himself a messenger didn't forbid him to tell anybody. Even if he was hesitant to tell his friends, Igneel was someone who he could trust with his most guarded secret. With that in mind, he began his tale. From the beginning of the war to the moment Zeref killed him and Wendy. Some tears appeared at the corner of Natsu's eyes in the middle of his speech, but he quickly wiped them. He refused to cry. Tears were for the weak! And he wasn't one!

After he was done. Igneel could not hold his shock anymore. His large mouth was wide open. Small embers flying out of it. His eyes were holding mixed emotions within them. Anger was the most prominent of them. That black Wizard…! How dare he?! He didn't even notice that his huge magical power was pouring out of his body, melting everything around him. Did that Black Wizard meant to anger the one and only Igneel?! His son was meant to destroy Acnologia and finish what he couldn't, not watch his friends being slaughtered before his eyes!

The Flames Dragon King forced himself to calm down. As much as he wanted to judge Zeref, he still had a duty. However, he wanted to know what his son had in mind, _**"Natsu."**_ he addressed, his voice booming across the region. The pink-haired boy looked up at his foster father, who gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the dull look on Natsu's face. That expression shouldn't belong to someone this young, _**"What do you want to do? What is your objective now?"**_ he asked. He wanted to know what his precious son had in mind for the future.

The question caused Natsu to lower his head, his pink hair shadowing his eyes from view, "I..." he trailed off as he tried to express himself, "I have always believed Jiji's words; that through friendship comes true power, but... I was naïve." Natsu spoke as he stood up, his eyes locked on the ground below him, "I was naïve because I believe friendship could best anything. It wasn't enough to even best the black Wizard, let alone Acnologia." at those words, Igneel could only close his eyes in shame, realizing that maybe he had made a mistake. No, they all made a mistake. The Dragons should have made their children aware of the threat that was Acnologia or at least prepare them more.

"I'm from a much different Timeline and I've seen the truth of the world and all things in it." Igneel was slightly startled to feel the ground shaking. Debris began to flow up in the air and the Magma began to shift as a red aura began to coat Natsu's body, "I saw the results of letting beings like Zeref and Acnologia alive." The small yet powerful boy lifted his head, showing his suited eyes. His lips were thin, "Zeref and Acnologia are unnecessary, and so, they should perish!" he declared, stunning the Dragon at the sheer determination he heard in that voice. Natsu's lips moved upwards into a menacing smile as his entire body was covered in a destructive red aura, but Igneel could clearly see his face, "In order to make this world a peaceful place, I want to annihilate those apotheosis of Darkness!"

Yes. Zeref had brought a calamity. Igneel concluded in his mind. He knew how stubborn his boy was and didn't want to try changing his mind. He was a parent and a parent had a duty; support their children in _everything_. He smirked and stood on all Fours, the upcoming years were going to be interesting, _ **"Alright. If that's your wish..."**_ he boomed, making Natsu stop the flow of his aura, _ **"Your training shall commence today. This time, I won't hold back. I will put you through training that is going to push you to your limits and beyond. I will train you as my true heir, therefore, I will push you past your limits to the point you will no longer have a limit to hit!"**_ Igneel announced as he flapped his wings, sending a destructive blast of winds.

He got his answer when Natsu gave him a stare that said it all, "I'll go through everything you put me through if it's means to protect my precious people!"

 _ **"Good! Luckily you're in your mindscape and you can train here. Then, let start!"**_

* * *

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

From that point, started Natsu's training. It was hell for him. It was so rigorous and hard that anyone would have wished death thousands of times over. But, that didn't stop the young Dragon Slayer. He endured everything. Igneel was proud. So proud. His son never gave up even once. He would always get up and continued, no matter what he threw at him. The Flame King made a good promise of his words and pushed his little brat to his absolute limit and beyond. Natsu bled and cried, but not even one he complained. Day and night. When his comrades were sleeping, he would be training. When they would go to missions, he would be training.

Of course, when the Dragon would notice that Natsu was too much caught in his training, he would give him days off and order him to go and enjoy some time with his friends. It was both for his son's safety and for him to continue thinking of new ways to train him. The Dragon was relieved when he saw that Natsu's body already possessed the antibodies to prevent the Dragonification process. He didn't know how, but it seemed that it was also sent with back in time. Thus, it gave him plenty of time to train his son and focus on healing his own soul.

When Igneel deemed Natsu ready, he once again taught him how to use his _own_ magic. From what he heard, Natsu already used the little bit of power he left in his body in the future. He called it; Fire Dragon King _Mode_. From what he understood, Natsu only used this mode once, because it depended on his own power. After his last bit of power was released, the mode could not be used again. Although, he was impressed to know that the Pinkette could use it again, using his own magical power. Although, it wasn't as powerful as before.

Using all those information, Igneel knew that the mode would be really Natsu's best weapon in the future and began to work on it. For two years, he had helped Natsu develop it and the results were... Astonishing to say the least. The Fire Dragon was shocked by just how much potential Natsu did really have. It was limitless. The brat continued to grow stronger and stronger every single day. It was two years ago that he decided that he didn't have anything more to teach the brat, which frustrated the young man to no end. Even though at that time, Natsu was easily the strongest in his guild and Fiore, it didn't stop him from continuing training.

It was at that time that Natsu met that _person_.

The Dragon Slayer frowned as he remembered two years ago. He snapped out of his thoughts and blocked another Axe kick from Mirajane, _'Ah, that was a good time.'_ Natsu thought with a sweatdrop as he remembered the many beatings and torture Igneel did to him. The Dragon called it training, but Natsu could only call it plain torture.

 _ **'You're not planning on training them the same way I did you, are you?'**_ Igneel questioned.

Natsu grimaced. Just a little bit of that training would be too risky for them. They weren't ready for it yet. And maybe they won't ever. They didn't really have a reason to grow that strong after all. He did that training because he had a clear objective and it was necessary, but them...

 _ **'Hmph. So you're just gonna do everything on your own? How foolish.'**_ Igneel concluded with narrowed eyes. His words caused Natsu to almost lower his guard.

 _'W-what?'_ Natsu asked as he barely dodged a vicious slash from Erza's sword.

 _ **'I said, you plan on fighting on your own. Take on Zeref and his empire and Acnologia?'**_ Igneel repeated, he continued as Natsu stayed silent, _ **'That's just foolish even for you. You may have become powerful, but you're not God. You can't do everything. Even though you're training them, you're still adamant on fighting Zeref and his empire alone.'**_ he finished before he went to sleep again. Natsu frowned at his words. That was why he did come back in time, right? It was his fight! His responsibility!

 _'Well, not the time to think about it now.'_ he thought, shaking his head to clear all thoughts. He focused on his friends, who were all again trying to land a hit on him. He smirked at them and made a 'come on' mention with his right hand.

The gesture caused them to grit their teeth. They thought he was mocking them. Gray was the first to charge. Channeling his Ice Magic, **"Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!"** he shouted, creating larger ice lances that he usually does, the lances were shot toward Natsu at more speed than before. However, the Dragon Slayer still didn't move, as the lances evaporated before they reach him. Though, he raised a brow a large amount of steam rose from it. He briefly thought what the hell they were thinking. His answer came fast as Lucy appeared at his side, using the steam to cancel her presence.

"Oooh! That's a good thinking!" Natsu exclaimed as he whistled. Clearly impressed, "Though, I should remind you that I'm _A Dragon Slayer."_ he smirked as Lucy momentarily halted in her advance. Taking the opportunity, he quickly struck her in the stomach with a palm strike, sending her flying back. Her scream disappearing as she flew away, smashing through numerous trees. Natsu then looked up before he lazily raised an arm up. His palm facing upwards as the steam was blown away, showing the Ice Mage.

 **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** the black-haired man exclaimed as he created a large ice hammer that floated above Natsu before dropping on him with great force. He was then completely stunned when a large part of the hummer shattered as it made contact with Natsu's hand. He cried in pain as Natsu jumped up, giving him a spinning kick. It made contact with his face. Blood flow out of his mouth as he screamed in discomfort. He felt like his face will be broken if he added any more strength to that kick. The match stick wasn't holding back today!

As he landed, he quickly jumped again as a sword passed where he once stood. Looking down, he saw The red haired beauty wielding a sword in both hands as she thrust it, using it as a spear. With a great quickness, agility, and strength, Natsu jumped up over the blade meant to stab him. Then, with a surprising lightness of feet, he landed on the blade itself. Erza was shocked, which only grow as she realized that even though he was standing on the blade, she was able to hold it up just as easily as if he were not standing on it like he wasn't even there, or as light as a feather.

"You thought it was easy, didn't you?" he asked, as he crossed his arms. Showing his amazing balance, "I'm disappointed. But your cuteness makes up for that." he teased and savored the blush that appeared on her cheeks. Even after all the _fun_ , they had days ago, she was still shy. His eyes widened as he dodged an extremely powerful fist from an angry Mirajane, "Woah!" he exclaimed before Chuckling as he caught the angry expression on Mirajane's face, "Awww, you're so beautiful even angry, Mira-chan!"

"Shut up!" the angry girl shouted before she extended her hand towards the Dragon Slayer, who landed just beside Erza, **"Darkness Stream!"** she exclaimed as she summoned forth her Magic Seal underneath her lover/opponent. Natsu calmly waited before a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy was formed, which tried to surround and envelope him. However, he dodged every single one of them. Though, he was surprised when the tendrils began to pursue him, trying to capture him. He smirked before he summoned his new scepter. He twirled it in his hand as the tendrils rapidly approached him.

He pointed the scepter at the attack. The next instant it made contact with it, the tendrils stopped in their tracks, stunning the white haired demon as she tried to regain control of them, but her shock only grow even more as he then pointed the scepter up at her. Much to her and Erza's shock, the tendrils began to speed up toward her. It took her some seconds, but she regained her composure and began to dodge her own attack. Seeing that Mira-chan was busy, Natsu smirked as he turned to Erza, causing her to raise her blade up. He simply pointed the scepter at her and it began to glow. A red light began to surround the gemstone on top. Suddenly, Erza's eyes widened as a massive red beam was released from the scepter and headed straight at her.

Quickly thinking, the scarlet-haired knight changed her armor, **"Adamantine Armor!"** the armor was a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate was composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads were very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor was completed by a helmet which covered the top and the sides of Erza's face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards.

 **"Adamantine Barrier!"** the next instant she finished her transformation, she activated the special ability the armor gave her. By combining her two shields together, she created an extremely powerful Magic Barrier. Her magical circle appeared in front of the Magic Barrier. Natsu noted that it was bigger than he remembered, a good sign of progress from her. Erza shouted as the beam made contact with her Barrier. A massive shockwave was released from the collision, blowing a vast amount of earth beneath her. She grunted as her feet were dragged back by the powerful beam, though her Barrier still withstands the spell.

It felt like an eternity for Erza as she tried to stop the powerful attack. Her armor cracked with every passing second as she was dragged back. After some time, the beam finally lost its intensity. It was the chance for the Knight as she snarled and reflected the beam away, where it caused an explosion. She took the chance to breathe and it was proved fatal as the Dragon Slayer appeared behind her, his lips against her ear, "Good defense, but you let your guard down." he whispered and before she could react, she fell unconscious by a chop in the neck.

Natsu gently caught her and put her down. Her form began to glow as she reverted back to her skirt and blouse. The pink-haired man cracked his neck before standing up. Still twirling his scepter. He chuckled as he caught Seilah reading a book without a care in the world, while moving some trees with her Macro to protect her from the shockwaves and flying debris of the battle, "Hmm?" he hummed as he heard some rustling. Looking at the right, he saw Lucy and Gray emerging from where he sent them flying, both looking like they did go through many battles.

He paid them no mind as they clearly tried to recover from the brief, but the effective beating he gave them. Instead, he lifted his scepter up, holding it horizontally. A fist immediately smacked against the shaft. A crater was formed beneath him as Mirajane put more of her strength in the punch. She apparently finally stopped her own attack and tried to surprise Igneel's son with a powerful punch. The white-haired beauty winced slightly as she felt pain shooting through her. What the hell that damn scepter was made of anyway?! She thought as she retracted her fist back.

Natsu back flipped as Mira slammed her fist on the ground, sending waves of Darkness Magic up. The woman didn't let up as she appeared in front of him in a blur of speed. Natsu admired her speed and power. It was always fascinating to see. He used his scepter and began to block the new assault of his secret lover. Her fists smacked against the gemstone of his scepter repeatedly as she tried to land a hit. Her fists were a complete blur as she pumped her arms forward furiously. A punch aimed for the chest. Blocked. A kick to the chin. Blocked.

The woman was getting more and more frustrated as Natsu calmly took a few steps back and blocked each of her strikes. He wielded the scepter like he had many years of experience using it, even though, he only got hold of it a few days ago. At the same time, Erza began to stir. She shook her head and looked around. She caught the sight of Mirajane trying to land a hit on Natsu, but with no success. She quickly requiped into her Flight Armor and took off. Her speed increasing dramatically to the point of her body becoming a blur. As she was in her Flight Armor, she instead requiped The Purgatory Armor's club.

She appeared behind the Slayer and lifted the club High with two hands. She gave a battle cry and dropped it with the power she could muster. A massive shockwave was released from the collision and the ground below cratered. She looked down and was shocked to see the Pinkette had sent his left hand back without even looking and caught the club in his left palm, while simultaneously blocking Mirajane's strikes with his scepter. He sent a smirk over his shoulder before he softly hit Mirajane's head with the gemstone of the scepter, causing her to close her eyes briefly.

He then struck her with the shaft in the gut, sending her flying back with a cry of pain. He abruptly turned around and faced the red haired mage, his left hand still grabbing onto her club. He lifted it up and Erza gave a squeak as she was lifted in the air. Her grip loosened and she lost her balance, giving Natsu a clear chance. As much as he hated hitting his women, he couldn't hold back on them. With that in mind, he slammed his right elbow into her abdomen, causing a small amount of blood to fly out of her mouth. She was sent skidding back from the power of the blow as she clutched her arms around her abdomen.

The Dragon Slayer breathed out and stood in position. The club he caught from Erza vanished in a light. His eyes watching every movement of his friends as they regrouped together. Lucy and Gray joining as they prepared for one last assault. As he predicted, Gray was the first to move, **"Ice-Make: Sword!"** he exclaimed, creating a sword of Ice. He dashed at the Pinkette at blinding speed. Or at least for average mages. He swung his sword horizontally and blinked as his sword only slashed the air. His eyes widened as the shaft of Natsu's scepter slammed into his back painfully before he was thrown away. Though, he had secretly placed his hand on the ground before flying away.

Natsu then pointed his palm at Gray and sent a huge fireball toward the Ice Mage, who quickly gathered magical power in his hands, **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** he exclaimed and slammed both hands on the ground, creating a large shield made of ice in front of him, the shape was vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shielded himself from the fireball. He grunted as he tried to stop the Fireball, he could already feel his skin melting from the insane heat.

Natsu smiled and turned his attention to the others and saw Erza requiping two swords in both hands. Still, in her Flight Armor, she sped toward him. Natsu smirked. He was going to dodge every swing. However, as he tried to move, he was surprised that he couldn't. Looking down, he saw his feet were frozen in purple Ice. A sign of Ice Devil Slayer Magic, "What?" he muttered in surprise, _'When did he..?'_ he questioned as he looked at him. Gray, who stopped the fireball dropped the Ice shield just slightly for his face to be shown, he sent him a smirk and Natsu narrowed his eyes, _'Heh! Slippery bastard.'_ he thought before he radiated himself.

"Sonic Claw!" the Knight dashed toward him at high speed and slashed him multiple times from every direction. Natsu's movements were restricted from the Ice and he could only block the slash. Though, some made contact with him. Only his clothes were cut though, much to Erza's chagrin. He turned to Lucy and Mirajane and smirked as he saw Lucy preparing one of her keys. He was about to destroy the Ice in his feet, but he quickly tilted his head to the side a sword passed him, looking behind again, he saw Erza requiping four swords. She sent two with her hands and the rest by her her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe.

The small distraction was enough for Lucy to summon her spirit. She pulled out the Sagittarius' key and raised it in the air, and it began to glow bright gold, "I am the one who connects the road to the celestial spirit world! Thou shalt respond to my calling and pass through the gate!" The key began to glow brightly, as Lucy pumped more magic into it, **"Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"** A bright golden light shined in front of Lucy, and moments later a man in a horse costume appeared, "Sagittarius! Now!"

"Yes." Sagittarius saluted before he reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow, he readied his bow and took aim, firing multiple arrows at Natsu.

"Me too!" Mirajane exclaimed as she gathered Darkness Magic, **"Soul Extinctor!"** she initiated the attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently took the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fired a large black-purple beam straight at the unmoving Slayer.

"Take this, Flame-brain!" Gray also took a position and created multiple arrows out of ice, which was subsequently shot at high speed to Natsu through the use of an ice bow he created, **"Ice-Make: Arrows!"**

 **"Heaven's Wheel Armor!"** Erza exclaimed as she Requipped into a new Armor, "Circle Sword!" she requiped swords and had them circle around, she uttered some words and the swords began to follow every command, **"Dance, My Blades!"** The swords then began to spin rapidly around Erza before she sent them flying towards Natsu in a disc formation.

 _'My, my. They are really trying.'_ Seilah thought calmly as she read her book. Her Macro activated as she moved a massive Boulder in front of her.

 **Boom!**

An explosion occurred as the four attacks all slammed into Natsu. The Dragon Slayer smirked and let the attacks hit him. The four waited as smoke rose. They knew it wasn't enough to bring him down and they already began to gather magical power to another attack. The smoke finally cleared and they saw him standing with a smirk. Only his clothes tattered, "Damn. That was a good plan." he said and was surprised to see them preparing another attack, "Oh no. I already let you have one chance." he said and moved toward Lucy and Mirajane first.

"Loke!" Lucy called out and suddenly there was a light in front of her. From it emerged Loke in a black suit, wearing glasses.

"I wonder..." Loke started as he smiled down at Lucy, "….why is it that I have the power to pass through the gate whether you call me or not. I suppose this is just proof that the barrier between human and spirit...crumbles to nothing before the power of love."

Natsu's eye twitched at that and Lucy sweat-dropped, "No...I don't think that's it, Loke."

"Not the time! The beast is coming!" Mirajane shouted in an uncharacteristic nervous tone as Natsu approached them.

"Got it!" Loke nodded as he took his casting stance, **"Lion Brilliance!"** he called out and let out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide bright light was used to momentarily blind Natsu, who cried as his eyes took the full light.

"Now guys!" Lucy shouted and the four gathered the last bit of Magical power they have left, "Loke!"

 **"Regulus Impact!"** Loke knew that this was his most powerful and was glad he had it. The one in front of him wasn't someone to underestimate. He performed this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist. He pointed the fist at the Dragon Slayer who was clenching his eyes. A large lion's face materializes from light and was sent toward him.

 **"Satan Soul: Halphas!"** Mirajane shouted as her body began to transform into her other Satan Soul form. She took over the appearance, abilities, and powers of the Demon Halphas and flow into the air, **"Cosmic Beam!"** Mirajane charged cosmic-like energy that was fired toward Natsu in shape of Magic projectiles. It looked like a rain descending toward the pink-haired man.

 **"Requip: Lightning Empress Armor!"** the armor was golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate was decorated by golden trimmings and had thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. Her head was adorned with a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair was styled in a long braid. The armor's weapon was a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which was adorned by a large ribbon. The Scarlet haired Knight pointed her spear and sent a massive amount of Lightning toward the Pinkette.

 **"Ice Devil's Cannon!"** Gray shouted as activated his Devil magic. His arm gained tattoo designs and his magic skyrocketed, creating a large, purple bazooka-like hand-held cannon, then he fired a cannonball made of purple ice alright at the Dragon Slayer.

The four attacks were from four different directions as they approached Natsu. Creating a gigantic Explosion. A massive sphere of concentrated magics was created, sending even the users away from the shock waves. Debris and boulders flow from it. Seilah nonchalantly waved her hand in the air, blowing every rock, debris or trees that were sent her way, all the while reading her book.

A huge amount of smoke rose up from the spot as it finally dissipated. The four mages panted from the exhaustion, "Did We got him?" Lucy asked as she tried to regain her breath. The others honestly didn't have any answer for her. While they were sure that this kind of attack would have surely injured Natsu, they weren't sure if he was defeated.

Their answer came when they heard a slightly muffled voice, "Impressive. I didn't know you were capable of working together." The smoke cleared and to the shock of the four mages and the interest of one Etherious, a massive red Dome was in place of Natsu. Squinting their eyes, they saw the Dragon Mage inside of it, his scepter stabbed on the ground, the gemstone glowing the same color as the shield. He finally dissipated the barrier and smiled almost too gleefully for it to be anything good for them, "I think I'll take it up a notch to show you guys how big of a gap it is between you and me in terms of strength and experience."

The four simultaneously gulped and had cold sweat all over their entire bodies as they felt a tiny glimpse of the pink haired man's massive power radiating in waves. They looked toward the Etherious for some kind of help and she looked at them blankly.

"I have a new chapter to read," she spoke and stood up and began to leave, stunning them. As much as she liked those humans, she didn't want to get in her Natsu-sama's way, especially when he sported an expression like this one. The four heard Natsu chuckle in a way that left them trembling in fear. Lucy hugged Erza tightly as the Knight looked like a wide eyed cat. Gray sweated nervously as he tried to think of a way to escape.

Mirajane was both scared and slightly turned on, _'Why do I find this... Hot?'_

They were ready to run when Natsu dashed forward with impossible speed and an evil smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

Natsu chuckled as he gazed at his four teammates, who sported many injuries. They weren't serious though. Some days of rest and they will be kicking ass again. He sweat dropped when he saw Lucy and Mirajane look away from him with puffed cheeks. He then looked at Erza, only for another huge sweat drop to join the other as she puffed her cheeks angerly, "Come on it wasn't so bad... I think." he added uncertainty as the four glared at him, "Okay... I went a little overboard." he admitted before grinning smugly, "You can't blame me, I wanted to prove my superiority over you mortals!" he declared, laughing evilly.

"I hate you." Mirajane pouted as she looked away from him. She wasn't pleased that her boyfriend had completely dominated her in the fight.

Natsu chuckled before standing up, his face completely shifted to a serious one, "Alright, listen. You guys need a lot of training." he bluntly said, getting their attention as they looked at him with confusion in their eyes, "You guys might end up dead if you don't take your training seriously." The harsh words caused them to flinch, **'Especially since I have a feeling that things will get more complicated from now on.'** he added an afterthought.

"That's from your point of view." Erza retorted. Referring to how powerful he was, it was sure that he could see them as weak. She was slightly hurt at the thought.

To their surprise, Natsu shook his head, "No that's not it. I meant that there are many powerful guys out there and they all are eager to kill us. To do so, they will resort to any method, no matter the _consequences_. You probably saw that at the Tower of Heaven." The remainder caused them to flinch, he took a deep breath before continuing, "To prevent any unnecessary deaths, I would like to train you."

"Huh? Training?" Gray muttered dumbly as the others just stared at him. Lucy was the only one who was not surprised. She was already his student. Although, she had thought that he was the one who trained them to be strong. Just the thought made her depressed.

"That's right. Despite being strong, you guys only trained little over the years, thus you can't reach your full potential with just that. With my training, you will. It will be a long journey, but I'm positive that you can become stronger in no time." he smiled as he saw the excitement in their eyes. He noted that Erza and Mirajane had looked at each other and nodded while Gray clenched his fist as a smirk made its way toward his face. Probably from the possibility of catching up to him, "I see you're fired up. Then, the training will start tomorrow morning after your body had significantly recovered."

With that, the four returned to the Resort. Natsu frowned in focus. He had a month to make them as strong as possible, even if he had to use some of the brutal methods he used on himself years ago. They didn't have much time before Laxus made his move and Natsu couldn't even predict what that damn bolt bastard was planning.

He only hoped Ultear will be able to extract some information.

* * *

 ***Flashback: A Few Days Ago***

* * *

One afternoon, Natsu left his Friends and headed towards his room. Quickly fetching the Communication Lacrima, he channeled his magic into it and contacted the Guild. At first, it was Wakaba who answered. Quickly dismissing the old pervert, he asked for Makarov.

"Yo, old man!" Natsu asked as he sat in front of the communication Lacrima. On the other side of the orb was the face of Makarov. Natsu noted in amusement that the old man was drunk as hell, judging by the drunken blush on his face and the empty bottle he held in his hand.

"Ah, Natshuu! How are you and the other bratsh?" Makarov completely ignored the question as he slurred slightly. Natsu chuckled at this.

"So, old man, is Laxus in town by any chance?" he asked and inwardly smirked as the old man suddenly become sober at the mention of his grandson.

"Why are you asking about that _now_?" All traces of drunkenness from Makarov's face disappeared as he stared at the pink-haired boy with a hardened stare.

The Dragon Slayer wouldn't admit out loud, but the stare of Gramps always terrified him in the future. Even now, it still sent a shiver down his spine, "It's.. Nothing. I'm just curious that's all." he lied and sweated nervously as the old man took some moments to study him. Finally, he almost face faulted when Makarov returned to his drunken state and laughed like nothing happened.

"YOHOHOHO!" Makarov laughed as he suddenly began to gulp a bottle of sake, "Any-!" he was cut off as many bodies slammed into him, almost burying him.

"Is that Natsu?!"

"Ohhh?! Let us talk to him!"

"How is Mira-chan doing!"

"Hey! Only _men_ should ask for his sister!"

"Did you gained weight lately, Cana?!"

"What?! You damn bastard!"

"Hehehe..." Natsu laughed as he watched the chaos break into the Guild. Chairs and bodies were thrown and he was completely forgotten. He quickly cut off the communication and channeled his magic into it again. It took some moments before a pale but extremely beautiful face appeared.

"Natsu?"

"Ultear! I have a favor to ask." he cheerfully stated with a grin as he began to talk with the pale skinned beauty.

Though, he never noticed the small doll on the ceiling as it sipped into the shadows.

* * *

 ***End Of Flashback***

* * *

To his slight shock, Ultear's response came fast. He always knew the woman was very intelligent and did her work flawlessly, but to get an information such as that in such a short amount of time was nothing short of amazing. Needless to say, his admiration and love for the pale skinned beauty grow tenfold. From what she told him, he understood that Laxus had moved the day of the attack. Instead of in a few days, he decided to attack two months later. It shocked the Dragon Slayer. Why would he do that? Was it because of him? Was his power the cause of the changes that appeared in this Timeline?

Natsu didn't have the answer to those question, but it was a good opportunity for his friends to grow stronger with his guidance. Judging from the immense Magical power he felt from Laxus that day he tried to strike Lucy, things weren't going to the same as in his Timeline, which caused him to want to train his friends a little for one month.

* * *

 ***The Following Morning***

* * *

"Are you guys ready for the first day of your training?" Natsu asked cheerfully as he gazed at the five mages in front of him. Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Gray and even Seilah were standing in front of him. The first four were having a serious case of headaches since they had partied all night long yesterday, despite his telling them that he will wake them up early in the morning. The girls weren't hard to wake up. Though, Gray proved to be difficult, thus forcing Natsu to send a small fireball on the Ice Mage's behind.

Needless to say, Gray regretted ever sleeping in the nude.

"It's too early for this shit..." Mirajane grumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She wasn't pleased when her cuddling time with Natsu was interrupted. Erza nodded as she stretched like a cat. Natsu smirked as he remembered that Erza was adamant on brushing her hair before going out. It didn't go unnoticed that the Red haired mage started to act more... Girly after that _night_ they spent.

"Aye! You guys are way too lazy!" Happy cheered as he munched on a fish.

"How came you're awake now?" Lucy asked the cat, raising a brow. She actually got used to things like this as Natsu always barge into her apartment every morning to wake her up.

"Well, an endless supply of fish and Happy will follow you even to hell." Natsu nonchalantly stated, causing them to sweat drop.

"Aye Sir!"

"Damn cat..." Gray grumbled out loud, still massaging his butt.

"Alright, Listen!" Natsu loudly announced, almost making them jump at the commanding tone he was using, "I know you are ready to get this started, but I must tell you that the training I'm about to put you through is going to push you to your limits! You will feel as if you were dying a thousand times over, and been through hell a million times over, you will bleed, you will cry but you are not allowed to _ever_ give up! We have a month to whip into being as awesome as possible. We won't succeed, but to make you strong enough I need to put you through this. So, I shall only say this once, Are you ready?"

He smiled as they nodded with determination swirling into their eyes, "Then wear those." he requested requiping some clothes in his hands and handed them to the five. The others looked in confusion but didn't question as they slipped the clothes on.

The girls' outfits consisted of navy blue and gold skin-tight suits. Reaching up to their necks, the suits had golden borders that separate the darker and lighter parts of the suits from each other. Black straps encasing their wrists and legs. They completed the suits with black boots. There was a small difference in Erza's suit as Her right arm was encased in golden armor. The girls looked at the outfits with appreciation in their eyes. Natsu licked his lips as he saw the curves of the girls. The outfit did nothing to hide their voluptuous bodies from his undeserving eyes.

"Oi..." Gray began as he got the attention of the group. They looked at him, only to almost face fault as they saw his outfit. He had a navy blue vest on and straps on his wrists and ankles, completing the _outfit_ with black boots. The only other clothing he had on was his boxers.

"HAHAHAHA!" Mira couldn't hold it as she burst out laughing at the ridiculous outfit he wore. The others could only look in disbelief. Gray's whole body twitched.

"What the hell, Flame-brain?!" he roared St the Pinkette who only looked at him in deadpan.

"That's the only thing I could think of." he said, still looking at him in deadpan.

"Aye Sir! You always strip, so Natsu didn't want to give you an outfit!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully as he raised his paw in the air.

"That's actually a... Convincing argument." Seilah said as she sweat dropped.

"Right." Natsu chuckled before he completely turned serious, "We will now start." he declared, snapping his fingers, small waves of magic flickered front the outfits the five wore.

Then their eyes widened when they felt hit the floor on both knees's as an immeasurable amount of weight pressed down all around their bodies. Erza and Mirajane, and Seilah being the strongest were on one knee, trying their best to not fall down from the weight. Gray and Lucy weren't so lucky as they fell on all Fours, having a very hard time maintaining the position.

''Gah! W-what is this?!'' Gray asked in anger which Natsu merely waved his hand. The others just stared up at him, sweat began to coat their faces and some of their exposed skin.

''Weights." he simply answered which caused them to look at him with wide eyes, he just smirked in response, "The clothing I gave you were specially made for your training the material was woven to resist all types of elemental damage, but it's the weights I put in that will be helping your training. They react accordingly to how much physical strength, endurance, speed and agility you currently have, and grow to the exact weight you can handle, but not enough to hamper your growth. They will continue to grow heavier as your training progresses, and as an addition, you cannot ever take them off unless you're to take a shower or going to sleep.'' he said making Natsu stare at him with shock," The weights are embedded into the straps on your wrists and the boots. As for you Gray, the weight is on the vest and boots along with the straps." The five looked down at themselves and started to stand up albeit with much effort.

"Then, why all those outfits?" asked Lucy as she couldn't understand why they would need the suit if the weights were on the straps and the boots. Though, she liked it.

At the lack of response, Mirajane shot Natsu a seductive smile, "I bet he just wanted to ogle at us~!" she purred, and Erza with Lucy covered their breasts with their arms, avoiding Natsu's eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu commented, ''Maybe. Anyway, currently, I estimate you guys are currently at 250 pounds total, aside from you Seilah. If I have to guess, you are double their weights, but as I said that will increase as time passes. When you have reached a certain level I will take them off but that will be further down the road.'' he let out an amused chuckle as he saw the horror on their faces, even Seilah looked a little concerned, "We will start by some physical training before we move into your Magical training. By the way, I have placed magical canceling spells in the straps on your wrists, so every training will strain you even more." he allowed an evil smirk on his face as they sweated nervously. Damn, he didn't even start, "Now hop hop!"

* * *

 ***Twenty-five Days Later***

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mages would forever remember their times as Natsu's students as the most painful, exhausting, demoralizing period of their lives. Erza and Mirajane were shocked, unable to believe that this type of training was even possible. Seilah could only take it and stay silent. Even her training at Tartaros wasn't as hellish as this one. Just thinking about the endless days and nights obeying their slave driver of a Teacher was enough to make them want to puke. However, they wouldn't have given up a second of it.

The first ten days were simple enough. From 5:00 AM. to midnight, every day, The group were hammered on conditioning that would make Even the hardened warrior's beg for mercy went on for as long as there was light in the sky. Endless push-ups, pull-ups, laps all around the Island. All of them with time limits under threat of Natsu's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Meals were supplied by the Resort's cooks who were always in tears from the amount of food the group could eat on daily basis.

After those ten days came their Magic training routine. He had let their Magical power flow out of their bodies after being unable to use it for ten days. To their surprise, their reserves of Magic increased slightly. It wasn't by much, but enough for them to feel it. Then it had been endless sparring, experimenting, and exercises. It consisted of them trying desperately to land a hit on Natsu. The Dragon Slayer made sure to make them use every ounce of Magical energy they had. He had explained that their reserves would increase if they empty it every day.

Granted, they still couldn't win, but they have seen progress. He didn't just make them fight, he tried to make them think, having then fight a more powerful and experienced fighter was making wonders to their training. He then focused on their Magics. For Erza, he tried to make the woman fight with a custom made sword that was ten times heavier than her usual ones. He even tried to make her send her slash into the air, which proved to be difficult even for someone as skilled as Erza. He also focused on Gray's Devil Slayer Magic. Trying to improve it as it still wasn't complete.

Lucy still had many flaws, but he was helping her fix them. He started to improve her Celestial Spirit Magic. He wanted her to came up with new ways to use it, which she complained about, but he wouldn't have any of it. He _absolutely_ didn't know what the impossible was. He had Mirajane learn a new Form of Magic. He knew it would be difficult, not because of Mirajane's progress, but because of him not having a clue of how to learn that type of Magic, which the white haired demon questioned him, which he waved off. He didn't neglect her other Satan Souls though. As for Seilah, he had her try to improve the new form she was working on.

Natsu was so proud and Happy that he gave them five days off to enjoy. Promising that they will continue the training when they have free time. They have partied and laughed all the remaining days of their trip before the day they would return arrived. The group was approaching Magnolia slowly. They were actually very excited as they realized that the Building of their new Guild would be finished by now.

"I'm gonna miss those days..." Mirajane sighed dejectedly. Even though they were beaten by Natsu and his crazy training, still the days they spent there will surely stay in their memories for as long as they lived. Especially the days she spent with her lover. A sweet smile stretched her lips at that thought.

"Stop thinking about Natsu, you harlot." Erza hissed as she caught the dreamy expression on the white-haired beauty's face.

The look on Mirajane's face disappeared as quickly as it appeared and was replaced by an angry expression. She clashed her head against Erza's, "Ohhh? And what are you gonna do about it, huh! You fat bitch?!"

"Who are you calling a bitch, you shameless slut?!"

"They really act like you and Natsu, you know," Lucy said as she nervously walked beside Natsu, scared of the dark auras the two were letting off.

"I don't see it," Gray said as he unconsciously stripped out of his pants.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted at him as she saw what he was doing.

"Aye Sir! You should join him, Lugui!" Happy cheered as he laughed at the blonde.

"YOU DAMN CAT!"

Seilah sighed as she shook her head at their antics. Her eyes landed on her Natsu-sama, who looked forward with a hard stare, "Natsu-sama, what's wrong?" she softly asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. She almost bumped into him as he abruptly stopped. She looked up and was quite shocked at the stunned look he was sporting.

The others saw the Dragon Slayer stopping in his tracks. Mirajane and Erza let go of each other as they turned serious from the expression on Natsu's face. The group moved beside him and looked forward, wanting to see the cause of his shock. Only for their jaw to drop at what they saw.

Their city; Magnolia was in ruins. Everything was destroyed. Buildings were destroyed, pillars were on fire. Nothing was safe. Everything, but the newest Guild Building. It stood without a scratch on it. Natsu could only stare in shock, _'He.. Didn't..?!'_ he thought in shock. Realization hit him like a Lightning bolt, the date of the attack he received from Ultear was fake. It was only for him to be late!

"W-W-w-w…" Lucy was completely stunned as she covered her mouth with both hands. Happy was trembling in fear as he held onto Natsu's shirt.

"Magnolia..?!" Gray was vivid as he gazed at his once beautiful Town.

"Who... WHO DID THIS?!" Mirajane roared, her voice so loud that it could have made them deaf. Though, no one said a thing as they felt the same. Erza clenched her hands into fists, her teeth ground in anger.

"Natsu-sama." Seilah started but trailed off as she saw him shaking with his hair covering his eyes.

 _'How….dare he?!'_ he thought as his eyes turned into slits. He was close to letting his Dragon Slayer Magic out. The ground beneath him was already melting. Suddenly some voices were heard by the group and they radiated themselves for whatever was coming.

"I hear some voices there!"

"Is it one of those Fairy Tail's weaklings?"

"Let's go!"

The group prepared themselves for battle. Natsu already taking some steps forward. However, before they could do anything, a familiar voice shouted, **"Card Dimension!"** Suddenly, the group were trapped into others in another dimension inside some cards. The culprit then took the cards and ran into the direction of the Forest. As the person disappeared, a group of soldiers appeared where they once were and began to search for the source of the voices they heard. They were all wearing black uniforms and had masks on their faces. Every one of them had a weapon in hand. Some spears and others swords.

Inside Magnolia's forest, The group shouted in anger and frustration as they were caught. All but Natsu and Seilah, who could only guess who it was. After some minutes, the group was freed, falling onto their backsides. They angerly looked up to see who had imprisoned them, "Cana?!" Gray and Lucy exclaimed ad they saw the lush, wearing her usual pants and bikini top.

"What the hell, Cana?!" Mirajane shouted, referring to how she trapped them and didn't let them teach those bastards a lesson. The brown haired beauty just sighed as a painful expression crossed her face, causing them to look at her in slight shock as she always was cheerful. Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"Cana." his voice was deep and has a tint of dark in it, "What happened?" he asked, though, he had a pretty good idea of _what_ really happened.

"Yeah! Who the hell did this to Magnolia?!" Gray shouted as he stood up. For once, he wasn't stripping, "Answer, damn it!" Cana sighed again and closed her eyes.

"It all happened so fast. Laxus and his personal body guards, the Thunder God Tribe had taken over Fairy Tail."


	29. The Raijinshuu Strikes!

**A/N: Hello! Long time no see!**

 **Greetings of the day to you and hope the chapter finds you in the best of health and everything else!**

 **And this is my new update!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slight changes in the Next Arc!**

 **Chapter not beta read yet!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it sadly all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

 **Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

* * *

"Come again…?" was all Gray could get out of his mouth as he and the others stared at Cana in shock, anger and a mix of other emotions.

Cana squeezed her forearm with her other hand, she bit her lip as she tried to not shed tears, "We... We were preparing for the Festival. Master gave us some time to rest after we finished rebuilding the Guild, then he decided to move the date of the Festival…." she began her tale as the others' attention was completely on her, "Then just as he ordered us to prepare for it... Laxus' bodyguards appeared before us and declared that they were going to take over the Guild."

* * *

 ***Flashback***

* * *

 ***King's Bar Just South of Magnolia Town***

* * *

"BWAHAHAHA!" A thug laughed boisterously, showing the new issue of the Weekly Sorcerer to his buddies, "Look at those guys!"

"HA! Fairy Tail is such an embarrassment!" Another thug exclaimed as he pointed to an article about a mage named Gray Fullbuster, "Look at this idiot! He's completely naked in this picture!"

"Tch, how can these idiots be so popular?" The third thug at the table asked, quickly skimming through the various articles and pictures, "They all seem like a bunch of drunk fools."

"Why would they have a pool inside their guild, that's so stupid!" The first thug laughed, as he slapped his hand onto the table.

"Check out this guy Natsu Dragneel guy! He sounds so pathetic!" The second thug yelled, handing the magazine back to his friends, "It says here that he is the strongest of all the Guild! HAHAHA! He looks so weak!"

As the thugs continued to laugh and berate Fairy Tail, they failed to notice the menacing presence approaching behind them. The first thug was about to comment on an article about a mage named Lucy, but he stopped when an imposing shadow covered the entire table.

"Ah! What the hell do-" The first thug stopped mid-sentence when he saw a large blonde-haired man with a lightning-shaped scar along his right eye towering over him. The thug's eyes shot wide open in fear when he immediately recognized who the menacing man was, "O-Oh shit...b-book it guys! That's Fairy Tail's Laxus!"

"Oh fuck!" The other two thugs yelled simultaneously, as they bolted out of the bar right behind their friend.

"Why is he in a dive bar like this?!"

"W-Who cares! Let's just get out of here!"

"Tch, stupid weaklings," Laxus muttered. And before anyone could even breath the thugs were engulfed in towers of Lightning. Their screams of pain echoed through the entire bar and outside. The others could only look in shock and fear. Laxus completely ignored them as he spotted the copy of the Weekly Sorcerer that the thugs had dropped. The large blonde-haired man glared at the magazine with barely disguised irritation, "Good job showing off those embarrassing stunts Jiji."

"Yahoo! HAHAHA!" A sudden laughing caused everyone to turn. They saw a large ape-like man sitting near the back of the bar. Though, every one of them stiffened, Laxus did not even glance at him as he continued to read the article. His eyes hardening as he saw the article that talked about Natsu, "You must be a real celebrity! You've got some serious presence man! You're master Makarov's grandson, aren't cha?" The ape-like man laughed as he pointed to the issue of the Weekly Sorcerer lying on the ground, "What do you think of that? Are you proud of your grandpappy? Cause that shit is pretty pathetic if you ask me." The ape-like man smirked when Laxus crushed the magazine in his hand, "Oho, how scary!"

"Zod...please don't start any trouble today." The bartender said weakly, as everyone else in the bar turned to watch what might unfold.

"Don't worry, there's no point in picking a fight with such a worthless guild." Zod laughed, slapping his hand onto his knee.

"Zod?" Laxus finally spoke. His voice filled with amusement. He finally looked at the man and quirked an eyebrow, "Never heard that name before."

"Really...that's a shame." Zod said, a smirk slowly spreading across his face, "But that's probably because we usually operate in the shadows. Not like you fools, acting like a bunch of idiots in magazines."

"Oh, it seems to me that you want to die today." Laxus said in a menacing tone, as lighting began to crackle off his body, "I'd love to give you hand with that."

"P-Please sir! Please let t-this go! Zod is-"

"Let's go outside buddy." Laxus said, beckoning Zod towards the door, "I don't want to get your blood all over this guy's bar."

"Yahoo. The one going outside..." Zod said, as he suddenly cocked his fist back and tried to sucker punch Laxus, "Is-" However, Zod was shocked when his attack was easily stopped by Laxus' palm. The large blonde-haired man was expecting a sneak attack and had caught Zod's fist. The ape-like man hissed in pain, as Laxus slowly began to crush his hand. He howled when he completely crushed it. Laxus smirked as he heard the sounds of bones cracking.

"You know, I really don't guys like you who fight dirty," Laxus said in a menacing tone, starting to apply some electricity into his grip. The bar was soon filled with sounds of Zod's screams of agony. Then all the onlookers winced when they heard the sickening sound of all the bone's in Zod's hand breaking. The pain was so intense that it caused Zod to fall onto his knees.

"P-P-P-Please m-m-man!" Zod struggled to say through the pain and electricity coursing through his body, "J-J-J-Just l-let me g-go! I-I-I b-beg you!"

"Oh, you're begging now?" Laxus asked in an amused tone, crouching down in front of Zod, "But you were acting really tough a second ago. I guess that was all just an act." Laxus suddenly increased the amount of electricity he was pumping into Zod, causing the ape-like man to howl in pain. Then in an amazing display of strength, Laxus lifted Zod into the air and slammed him into the ground. Laxus smashed Zod into the ground so hard that the ape-like man crashed through the wooden floor into the basement below, "Tch, punks like you should learn to keep their big mouths shut."

"H-Holy shit..."

"He defeated Zod so easily..."

"No way..."

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"Pathetic." Laxus muttered, balling his fists in rage; veins bulging along his arms and forehead, "Since when did people look down upon my guild...old man!" Growling in irritation Laxus stormed out of the bar, lightning sparking off his body, "It's time!" he spoke, reaching inside his pocket to search for a Communication Lacrima, channeling magic into it, a face suddenly appeared on it, "Proceed." he simply ordered before cutting off the communication.

* * *

 ***Same Time: Northwest of Shirotsume Town; Dark Guild: Ghoul Spirit***

* * *

"GAAAHHH!" Several Ghoul Spirit mages exclaimed as they were blown back by a powerful explosion.

"You guys were making fun of us just now, weren't you?" A feminine voice said, three figures appearing within the smoke and debris.

"You utter fools." The tallest of the three figures cackled.

"So ya bastards wanna fight?!"

"You're not getting out of this place alive!"

"Yeah, we'll slaughter ya!"

"Oho...a dark guild that cowers in the dark is trying to stand up to a righteous legal guild?" The woman said, her face hidden behind a hand fan. A smirk spread across the woman's face, as she slowly raised her glasses, "My oh my, what is the world coming to?" The woman's eyes suddenly began to glow bright green, turning all the Ghoul Spirit mages in front of her to stone. The other Ghoul Spirit mages gasped in fear and slowly backed away from the three unknown assailants.

"W-What the hell was that!?"

"They all just turned to stone out of nowhere!"

"What are you pussies doing just standing around!? Man the hell up and get those bastards!"

"Yeah! Get 'em!" But before the Ghoul Spirit mages could rally together, several wooden dolls swooped in and began to attack them. The wooden dolls darted through the air, ramming into Ghoul Spirit mages and firing beams of magical energy at them. The room was soon filled with the pained screams of the Ghoul Spirit mages.

"That's quite enough Bickslow, we don't want to kill them." A slim man with waist-length green hair said as he emerged from the smoke.

"What are you talking about Freed? Aren't there-" Bickslow asked, scanning his surroundings. But he was surprised to see that all the Ghoul Spirit mages were already defeated, "What the hell? It's already over?"

"These weaklings were hardly a challenge." A woman with short light-brown hair said as she nudged an unconscious Ghoul Spirit mage with her foot, "I barely had to lift a finger."

"I agree, Evergreen." Freed said, walking through the maze of knocked out mages, "I'm still amazed such a weak guild managed to exist."

"It's because they're so weak that they turned to illegal activities," Evergreen said in a haughty tone, as she fanned herself with her hand fan.

"AH! This isn't enough! My babies still need to run wild!" Bickslow exclaimed, stamping his foot in irritation.

"Well, then I think I have the perfect thing for you Bickslow," Freed said, as he rested his hand on his sword, revealing a green Fairy Tail mark on top of his left hand.

"Oh, you're talking about Laxus, right?" Evergreen said with a smirk, as she lowered her fan, a green Fairy Tail mark visible above her right breast, "So the time has finally come?"

"Oh, I've been waiting so fucking long for this!" Bickslow laughed semi-crazily, sticking out his tongue, a black Fairy Tail mark hidden on his tongue, "And my babies are ready to fuck some shit up too!"

"It's time to finally head back home." Freed said as he began to walked out of the partially destroyed building, "To Fairy Tail."

"T-Three people...managed to wipe out...all of Ghoul Spirit?"

"But...that long-haired guy...didn't really do anything...so it was more like two people..."

"There's no doubt...those guys were Laxus' bodyguards...the Raijinshū."

* * *

 ***A day Later***

* * *

"How the hell Natsu was always willing to help you with things like this?" Makarov grumbled, carrying a massive amount of supplies. He was next to Lisanna as the two walked on one of Magnolia's streets, "An old man shouldn't be carrying such heavy bags!"

"Come on, Master~! I wonder how Mira-nee would react if she found out that you let me carry all those heavy bags alone?" The cute girl wondered in an innocent tone, which caused Makarov's shoulders to stiffen. Fairy Tail's elderly master audibly gulped when he imagined the white-haired demon with a sickly sweet smile as she cracked her knuckles, preparing to beat the shit out of him. He shivered and coughed, "Well let's change the subject..." Makarov muttered, glancing at all the bustling and working people around him, from his observation, he could tell that they were all eager for something, "It looks like the whole town is in a festival mood."

"They sure are!" Lisanna said with a bright smile, as she waved to a group of workers, "And everyone's working so hard to get Fantasia ready."

"Well, this year we're going to make this a parade the whole continent will remember for a long time," Makarov said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Master...are you upset that Laxus won't be joining in?" The white-haired beauty asked in a quiet tone, as she began to walk a little slower. She knew that discussing Laxus was a very touchy subject for Makarov, and decided to tread very carefully. Although, she was sad about it herself, "After some of the things he's done the past few weeks I doubt he will join us."

"Please don't mention him." Makarov said with a heavy sigh, slowly shaking his head, "That boy..."

"It's just that...some people told me that he's back in town..." Lisanna explained, causing Makarov's eyes to shot open in surprise, "And that he got in a fight with someone at a bar...apparently Laxus hurt everyone on the bar pretty badly..." Lisanna stopped briefly when she saw the shocked look on Makarov's face, "Master...is something wrong?"

"To think this would happen now of all times..." Makarov muttered, releasing another heavy sigh. Looking down at the ground, Makarov began to remember the times he would take Laxus to Fantasia parades when he was younger, "How on Earth did you end up like this...Laxus?"

* * *

 ***Somewhere in Magnolia***

* * *

"Why did you guys call me out here?" Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who recently joined the Guild, asked in an annoyed tone as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I've got a damn job to do, so make this quick." he spoke to the two standing in front of him with one petite girl hiding behind a tree.

"Job? This coming from the guy who completely trashed our guild." Jet growled, glaring daggers at the Iron Dragon Slayer

"You couldn't go to any other guild to get missions?" Droy asked, as he tightly balled his fists in anger. "Do you have any shame?!"

"Man you guys really can hold a grudge. Can't you guys just let that shit go and move on?" Gajeel asked, slowly shaking his head, "I'm trying to put what I did behind me and move forward with my life."

"Jet, Droy...please don't do this..." Levy said meekly, as she poked her out from behind a nearby tree. "I'm not holding any grudge…"

"SEED!" Droy exclaimed as he threw out a handful of his seeds, "Knuckle Plant!" Droy's seeds instantly sprouted into dozens of fist-shaped vines. Gajeel was too busy handling Jet, so he was caught off guard by Droy's attack; the plants hitting him up into the air.

"Wing Strike!" Leaping into the air above Gajeel, Jet slammed his elbow into the iron dragon slayer's back, sending him crashing into the ground. Levy watched the entire scene unfold, and despite everything Gajeel had done to her, she had to admit that she was worried about him. As Gajeel struggled to get back onto his feet, Jet and Droy stalked towards him, "Oi! What's up with you!?"

"That can't be everything you've got." Droy said, not noticing that the air was filling with electricity, "You were way tougher the last time we fought you."

"You being bullied, huh?" A new voice said from behind Jet and Droy. Turning around, both men were surprised to see Laxus towering over them. Both gulped as they could feel the man's power radiating off him in waves, and the menacing smile on his face did not help the matter.

"So...this is the punk who demolished my guild. And that old man, he let you join our guild for some stupid reason?" Laxus suddenly growled as a massive amount of lightning sparked off his body, "It's because of shit like this that we're looked down upon! Damn it!" Gajeel howled in pain, as an extremely powerful bolt of lightning struck his body. The lighting coursed through his entire body, "It's all your fault!" Gajeel continued to roar in pain, as Laxus continued to bombard him with lightning.

"S-Stop it Laxus!" Jet exclaimed, watching as Gajeel collapsed onto his knees, "You're g-going way too far man!"

"It doesn't matter how strong Laxus is..." Droy said, as his entire body began to shake, "He should still be able to fight back..."

"Could it be, that Gajeel was, from the start..." Jet breathed out, a sudden realization striking him.

"He wanted us to recognize him as our nakama." Levy said, tears forming in her eyes, "So, he didn't fight back at all."

"It's all your fault that we're being made fun of!" Laxus roared, as he kicked Gajeel in the stomach, knocking all the breath from his lungs, "Why don't you just die already!? I'll destroy anyone who goes against Fairy Tail!"

"Stop God damn it!" Jet exclaimed, preparing to jump in a intervene, "Laxus!"

"Shut the hell up! Little weaklings like you should keep your damn mouths shut!" Laxus yelled as he fired a bolt of lightning at Jet and Droy. The two couldn't even form words as they were engulfed in a huge amount of Lightning. Their mouths were opened wide in silent screams of agony. Levy put her hands on her mouth as she watched their charred and smoking figures fell down without moving an inch. Her horror only grow as Laxus shot her a glare before he sent another bolt of Lightning her way. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain. Some time passed and she felt nothing. Only feeling the earth shaking from the powerful blast of Lightning. Opening her eyes, they grow wide in shock and surprise as she saw Gajeel in front of her, taking the attack head on.

* * *

 ***Two minutes earlier in Some Nearby Street***

* * *

Two women were walking side by side. One was a tall and beautiful woman with chin length purple hair. It was Gray's mentor and Ultear's mother, Ul Milkovich. Wearing he usual clothes of a vest and pants, she walked with confidence and grace, drawing the attention of many males and females. The second was a beautiful and cute girl with Blue hair. It was Juvia. The blue-haired beauty had finally done it and joined Fairy Tail. She walked one step behind the older woman with her head down. Her cheeks slightly red from being in the presence of Her Gray-sama's teacher

Upon joining, she was warmly welcomed by some. Namely Cana. Though, some people were still holding a grudge. However, that only made her more determined to earn their trust and be considered a member of their wonderful Guild. Then, she had met Gray's Teacher and she was honestly a little happy and depressed at the same time. Happy because as soon as Ul laid her eyes on her, she took an interest in her, and depressed because she honestly thought she was inferior to the beauty that was Gray's Teacher. Especially, with knowing that Gray held his Teacher dearly.

"So..." The soft and mature voice of Ul brought the blue-haired beauty out of her thoughts, "Can you tell me exactly what do you like in that good-for-nothing student of mine?" she asked and smirked as Juvia's cheeks exploded with red. She was just so cute. Ul thought as she fought the urge to hug the girl. Soon enough, Juvia began to sputter nonsense at how she wasn't thinking about Gray or his handsome face or his muscular body, all the while Ul just smirked in amusement, _'Alright. It's not really just a simple crush. She's in complete love with him'_

"Oh, Gray-sama~!" Juvia dreamily sighed as her eyes turned into hearts. She could clearly see it, her Gray-sama confessing to her that he wanted to finish the rest of his days with her.

 _'….more like addicted.'_ Ul concluded as she sweatdropped at the girl's antics.

 **Boom!**

A cracking boom was heard throughout the whole Town. It quickly snapped Ul and Juvia out of their thoughts. As they looked, they could see a massive amount of Lightning zigzagging in every direction, leaving trails of destruction and flames on their paths. Ul narrowed her eyes at the Magic that was being used. It was powerful. Way too powerful. From her brief stay in this Town since her _'Revival'_ she hadn't met anyone capable of producing such a powerful Magic, nor anyone strong enough for it to be used against. Well, aside from maybe that cute pink haired boy.

With that in mind, she could only conclude that there was an attack on Town from someone foreign. A split of a second and she was dashing toward the source at incredible speed. Juvia took a second to collect herself and she quickly followed the older woman. Although, she was quite shocked at the speed Ul showed.

* * *

 ***Back with Levy and Gajeel***

* * *

Levy stared in shock as Gajeel took the full blunt of the attack, "Gajeel…" she muttered to herself, "GAJEEL!" she screamed again as he fell down, completely unmoving. Her eyes widened in horror as several burns were on his body from the attack he took on.

"Hmph."

The sound sent massive shivers down her spine as she looked up. Laxus was looking at them, but his eyes were now shining with a sinister purple light. His right palm was yet again pointed at them and Levy could only whimper as she hugged the unconscious Gajeel. Soon enough, another powerful blast of Lightning was sent to them.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Levy only heard a voice and could only open her eyes slowly, her mouth opened in awe as she saw Ul with her back to them. Her arms were spread wide open. Her awe only grow more as she saw the massive a shield of ice that resembled a frozen wave crashing against a cliff. The Shield stopped Laxus' Lightning like nothing. Not even a crack was formed on it.

 _'That's some strong magic...'_ Ul thought as she dissipated the Shield after seeing the Lightning had stopped. She rose a brow as she observed the man in front of her, she instantly felt a bad feeling about all what was happening.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia, who just arrived, screamed in horror as she saw the state her old friend was in. She kneeled beside him and frantically thought of something to help him.

"Ice Magic?" Laxus asked in interest as he eyed the woman, "Ah! You must be that brat's teacher, Ul. Now, that's interesting." he chuckled as his eyes glowed, causing the purple haired woman to narrow her eyes at him, "I heard you were strong. Strong enough to be one of the Wizards Saint."

Ul didn't respond as she took her Ice-Make posture. She gave Juvia a look, "Juvia, get out of here. There is something wrong with him." she whispered to the blue-haired beauty before turning her attention to Laxus. Soon enough, a massive discharge of Lightning flow out of Laxus and traveled toward her. She quickly followed with a chunk of Ice. The collision caused a massive shockwave as the two magics clashed.

"Kyaaa!" Levy desperately tried to remain as the waves threatened to send her flying. Juvia was having the same problem. Her water dome proved to be totally useless. She just hugged Gajeel closer and dug her boots into the ground.

"Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" Ul exclaimed as she released chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards Laxus. The woman's eyes widened as she saw the Lighting Mage's body turn into Lightning and escape from the Ice.

A glance at her right found him with his hand raised in the air. He then clenched it into a tight fist and began to chant, "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of Lightning was formed above her, "Raging Bolt!"

 **Boom!**

A massive explosion of Lightning was seen and felt throughout the whole Town of Magnolia. Laxus grinned as he waited for the results of his attack, "I just hope I didn't accidentally turn her into dust."

"You, turning me into dust? Not in million years." Ul spoke as she appeared from the smoke, a huge dome made of Ice surrounding her protectively, "At this level, you're still a far cry from taking me down, boy." she taunted with a smile, causing Laxus' eye to twitch in annoyance, "I think I know who you are. I've heard about you. You're Makarov's Grandson, aren't you?"

The last one made Laxus flare in anger, his entire body was surrounded with Electricity as he glared at Ur. He was about to unleash his anger, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Laxus!" Makarov appeared between the two of them, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Master!" Juvia and Levy cried in joy. Ul only looked on with a frown. She had a bad feeling about this.

Makarov made his way towards the Lighting Mage, "Are you trying to ruin the festival?!"

"Oh old man…it's been a while." Laxus grinned as he crouched in front of Makarov, "Well, a festival needs a main show, don't you think so?"

"Don't start anything stupid boy. We have to start preparing for Fantasia soon." Makarov said, glaring at his grandson.

"Fantasia isn't until a few days." Laxus said as he stood back up to his full height, "Besides, I'm not the one you should be scolding now, old man."

His smirk made Makarov shiver. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an explosion. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that the explosion came from the Guild.

"Oh no…" Levy whispered in shock as she saw the smoke rise from the guild and the sudden cries of the citizens. Juvia could only look in shock. She didn't expect for things to turn this way.

"The main show will start when the principal guest arrives. Until then, the Guild will be mine," he spoke with a grin.

"There are things that can't be taken as jokes Laxus," Makarov growled through grit teeth. "You're taking this too far."

"Oh, but I'm very serious." Laxus said as he spread his arms wide as if addressing a crowd, "We're gonna have a game to see who's the strongest in Fairy Tail. The last man standing wins!" he declared with a loud voice. Then his face gained a twisted smirk, causing them to shiver, "By the way, old man. You should hurry or everyone on this Town will be reduced to nothing." he finished, snapping his fingers, "Thunder Palace!" he called out and Makarov was stunned when multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic appeared up the sky. Suspended in the air in a circular formation around Magnolia

"Stop it!" Makarov roared, tightly balling his fists, "Are you insane?! You're going to involve the innocent civilians in this?!" he shouted angerly. The two girls were whimpering, Even Ul was shocked, but gasped as Makarov gave a sharp gasp and grasped his chest, where his heart was. He then fell down with a thud, much to their shock.

"Master!" Juvia and Levy cried out as they saw what happened.

The Ice Mage grit her teeth before she made her Ice-Make posture. Seeing the blond-haired mage quite surprised at his grandfather's state, "Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" Freezing the ground in front of her, Ul created a tower of ice spikes that impales Laxus. It hadn't any effect of Laxus, however, it was enough to restrain his movements, _'I'm not really fully recovered, but I think I can do it.'_ she thought as she gathered a large amount of Ice Magic in her hands, "Ice-Make: Ice Volcano!" she shouted as she slapped her hand onto the ground, causing the very earth beneath Laxus to gape open in the shape of a pit. Snow, hail and large blocks of ice erupted out of the crater. Engulfing the blond and laying waste to the surroundings. The force of the eruption was enough to give her time to grab Makarov and flee with Levy, Juvia and Gajeel and the unconscious Jet and Droy.

As the attack was dissipated, Laxus was shown standing on the same spot, his arms crossed. The only thing that was damaged was his clothes, "Hmph. It didn't hurt as much as I thought. Guess she didn't recover completely." he whispered before slowly walking toward the direction of the Guild.

* * *

 ***At the Guild: Earlier***

* * *

"Man, I wonder what those two idiots are planning?" asked Wakaba as he leaned against the bar with his pipe gritted between his teeth. He and Macao were sitting on a table, enjoying the view of their new Guild.

"Who?" Macao asked with a blank expression.

"Jet and Droy. I saw them talking to Gajeel earlier."

"What do I look like a mind reader?" Macao answered with a rhetorical question, "Anyway, I just hope they don't mess with that guy. He's dangerous. Make me wonder why the old man let him join."

"Tch, he's such an arrogant bastard." A random man spoke as he heard them talking.

"Yeah, I can't stand him." another said as he crossed his arms, "Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson."

"Yeah," Wakaba answered as he blew some smoke. His expression soon turned perverted, "I can't believe that Fairy Tail is taking part in the celebrations this year. You know what that means?!" he asked his friend.

Macao had a blush on his face, "It's...Miss Fairy Tail contest!" he exclaimed loudly, causing cheers to erupt.

"I can't wait to see what Mira-chan have in store for us!"

"Yeah, we should thank Master for waiting until they come back from the vacation."

Macao and Wakaba froze at the last one, "A vacation..."

"Mira-chan in there..."

"And Natsu there as well…"

The two of them continued to mutter as they imagined what would be happening in there. Especially seeing as Mira almost obsessed with the pink-haired man, "NOOOOOOOOOO! Not Mira-chan! Natsu, you bastard!"

"Bunch of idiots..." Cana, who was sitting at the bar, muttered as she watched all the males in the Guild crouching down with depressing auras around them, "Can't someone drink a glass of wine in peace?" she complained and began to drink the entire barrel, causing a few to sweatdrop at her antics.

"Ne, Cana-san." Cana turned to the sound and was greeted with Bisca. The green haired woman wore a smirk as she bent forward, "Why don't we give it a try. Miss Fairy Tail contest, I mean." she suggested with a grin, causing cheers to erupt.

"Waooooh!"

"Go for it, Cana!"

Cana only sighed as she let go of her precious barrel, "Alright, but don't blame me if you lose." she smirked. The excited mages began to surround the stage as the girls prepared themselves.

Max, a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering the sides of his face, with dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows stepped on the stage, "Now let me introduce our first contest!" Max exclaimed, as the stage suddenly became engulfed in light, revealing the green-haired beauty, "Bisca!" he announced, causing cheers, the loudest of them was Alzack. The green haired woman winked at the crowd and used her Gun Magic to perform several impressive trick shots, which awed the crowd, especially Alzack.

Once Bisca was finished, it was Cana's turn. The stage began to shine, revealing the voluptuous brunette, "Miss Cana Alberona! What a stunner!" Cana gave the crowd a sultry wink, before blowing them a kiss. The entire crowd burst into cheers, all the men doing their best to crowd around the stage. Reaching into her bag, Cana pulled out a stack of cards. The card mage then scattered the stack of cards into the air, swirling around her entire body, "WHOA! The cards seem to be covering up her body!" Moments later the cards dispersed, revealing that Cana was now dressed in a skimpy striped swimsuit, "WOW! She changed into an amazing swimsuit!"

The crowd exploded with cheers, shaking the whole Guildhall, "How'd you like that little show, Bisca?" Cana spoke to the shocked sniper with a smirk, Giving her a quick wink, Cana made her way off the stage, feeling a great sense of accomplishment, ' _I may not have gone with them on that vacation, but I will surely get Natsu to notice me the day of the contest. That's a win in my book.'_

"Contestant number eight is here." The cheers were abruptly stopped when a new voice spoke up from behind Cana. The brunette instantly stiffened as she recognized the voice.

"What the?! Evergreen?!" Cana thought in shock as she turned to the person behind her. Her suspicious were proved right as she saw one of Laxus' bodyguards standing behind her. Her fan covering half of her face.

"If you want to talk about fairies, then you're talking about me." The mysterious woman said, strolling past Cana completely ignoring the fuming brunette, "If you talk about beauty, then that's me. That's right, it's all me. Th champion will most certainly be me, Evergreen! So end the beauty contest here, before it gets too boring!"

 _'Jeez someone's sure full of themselves.'_ Bisca thought with a sweatdrop, "It's not the contest anyway... '

"Evergreen!?" Max exclaimed, his eyes shooting open in surprise.

"When did she get back?" Elfman asked, as he tightly balled his fists.

"What are doing here, Evergreen?" Bisca asked as she approached the woman.

"Bisca!" Cana shouted as she tried to warn the green haired girl, "Don't look her in the eyes!"

"What?" Bisca said, but Cana's warning had come too late. The green haired sniper had already locked eyes with Evergreen.

"Did you say something little girl?" Evergreen asked, lifting up her glasses, as her eyes began to glow. Before Bisca even had a chance to react she had been turned into stone.

"What the hell is this!?"

"That green chick was turned to stone!"

"This is a performance right!?"

"This is awful!" Max exclaimed, as made arrows out of the sand to point to the exits, "Everybody get out of the guild hall now!" the ones who weren't from the Guild immediately ran away from the guild as fast as they could. Only the mages stayed behind.

"What are you doing Evergreen?" Cana asked, making his way towards the main stage, "Revert Bisca to her normal form immediately!"

"I'm afraid she can't do that." Another voice spoke, looking up, the others were surprised to see Freed and Bickslow.

Freed Justine was a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backward from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair was gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed's eyes were greenish blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark. In addition, Freed possessed prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Mark was located on the back of his left hand as it was visible.

Freed's outfit consisted of a knee-length double-breasted coat, which possessed a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated with a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing said coat were four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors: red and black. Over it, around Freed's waist, was a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, was his sword. Underneath, he wore a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part, tucked inside the coat.

Bickslow was a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His upper body was covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, was obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes, allowing him to see. He wore large armbands, and he had large shoulder pads each with skulls on its center. His waist was circled by a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waistguard made of cloth, which came in four long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark "X", reaching down below his knees. Under such waistguard, Bickslow donned a pair of extremely baggy, loose dark pants, with each leg being adorned by a pair of lighter-colored belts crossing in an "X" formation. Such pants were tucked into a pair of light, armored greaves.

"Don't joke around! Revert her back now!" Cana shouted at them, only to get silence from the three. The room exploded in outrageous shouts. Each and every one of Fairy Tail's mages demanding for Bisca's freedom and for Laxus' bodyguards to get lost.

"Why don't you try to revert her by force?!" Bickslow asked, tongue out of his mouth in a creepy manner.

"Of course we will, bastard!"

"Who do you think we are?!"

" _Men_ fight to save their comrades!"

"Oh? They are getting quite feisty, aren't they?" Evergreen asked as she hid a portion of her face with her fan, obscuring her devious smirk.

Soon enough, every mage gave out a battle cry and advanced toward the three of them. Cana desperately tried to stop them. She could see it. Those three had something planned. And whatever it was, it was not good, since Laxus was Surely the one ordering them.

Her suspicious were proved right when in less than a second, a good portion of the mages was blown away by one of Bickslow's attacks. Their bodies flow everywhere, unconscious as a large explosion echoed, blowing a hole up in the ceiling of the Guildhall. Smoke rose from it. That had scared some of them as they clearly hesitated. Only Elfman wasn't affected as he charged at them. However, he was clearly outclassed.

 _'Damn it. At this rate, I will be the only one left!'_ Cana thought as she held two cards in her hands. One of them was for attacking and the other was for retreating. She was stuck between two and didn't know what to choose. However, it didn't last as she saw how much weaker they were compared to Laxus' bodyguards, _'I have no choice! Laxus is not even here and yet….'_ she thought as she watched her Guildmates falling one after another.

* * *

 ***End Of Flashback***

* * *

"After that, I had used my Card Dimension and trapped everyone in my cards. Then I did go to Natsu's house. Luckily, you have created an impenetrable Barrier around your home. At the same time, Lisanna already evacuated every citizen." Cana finished the tale as she watched the emotions ran through her Nakama's faces. Aside from Seilah -The ever calm Etherious- Most were anger, however, Natsu's reaction wasn't what she excepted. He just sighed heavily and relaxed. She had seen a flash of anger inside his dark eyes, but it completely disappeared. It was almost as if he knew something like this was going to happen. The brown-haired beauty made a mental note to ask him later.

"That's horrible!" Lucy placed her hands over her mouth in shock as small droplets of tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. She could only imagine what her friends had gone through because of Laxus and his personal bodyguards.

"That Fucking bastard!" Gray hissed in anger as he slammed a fist into a nearby tree, almost making it fall. Not Even Erza bothered to scold him for the foul words he used, as she was exactly thinking the same thing.

"Cana. Tell me, who are those people we almost ran it before you put us inside your cards?" Natsu curiously asked as he didn't remember seeing those men anywhere in the Timeline he came from.

"I don't really know who they are. However, what I can say is that they are hundreds of them. They were the ones who destroyed Magnolia little by little, leaving only The Guildhall and the Kardia Cathedral." The brunette explained as she recalled some of the reports they received when they sent someone to investigate. It was a miracle that he returned.

"Goddammit!" Natsu cursed under his breath. Another unexpected thing. A fucking army! When did Laxus found the time to form it?! He was sure that he had him under surveillance. He knew everything he said and everything he did. From missions to his personal life. Then again, sometimes ago, he wasn't able to get any useful pieces of information and judging by how even Ultear was deceived, Laxus knew that he was being observed.

"Wait a minute! Where are Lissana and Elfman?!" Mirajane shouted as she grabbed into Cana's shoulders, "What happened to them?! Answer!" she cried, shaking the brunette. Her face showed a tremendous amount of worry and fear at the thought of her Siblings' fate.

"D-don't worry! They're fine!" Cana quickly answered as she felt the grip on her shoulders tighten with every passing moment. Luckily, Mirajane let go of her while sighing in relief.

"Natsu-sama, what should we do?" Seilah asked the silent pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

Natsu could only sigh in frustration. Nothing was going as it was supposed to. Nothing! Where did this come from anyway?! How could Laxus destroy everything like it was nothing?! That were the questions that swirled inside Natsu's head as he tried to make sense of what was happening in this Timeline. Granted, the old man messenger had told him that there will be changes in this Timeline, but he never excepted for things to go this way. He had excepted what Jellal did, but Laxus?!

Erza saw the conflicted expression on Natsu's face and decide to take charge, "First we need to regroup. Cana, is everyone at Natsu's house?" she asked the brunette, who nodded her head, "That's good. If the barrier is still on, then no one will be able to attack them."

"Hey, if the barrier around Natsu's home is impenetrable, then how did you access to it?" Lucy suddenly asked a question.

"Now that you're mentioning it…." Happy added as he looked in confusion at the brunette. He always thought that no one but Natsu or maybe Makarov could penetrate the barrier. It was powerful enough that even a mage or a monster would be burned to ashes the moment they touch the invisible Barrier.

"Yeah, how is that possible?" Gray asked as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Uh, Natsu had taught me how to, just in case..." Cana trailed off as her eyes widened slightly. From their questions, she concluded that His team didn't know how to penetrate the barrier. Then, _'Why did only taught me and not his team?!'_ she thought as she looked at him suspiciously. And from the suspicious glare Mirajane and Erza sent his way, they were thinking the same way.

"Alright, let's go," Erza ordered as they nodded with Mirajane grumbling at how this redhead ordered her.

The Dragon Slayer soon made his way through the thick forest, his companions close on his heels.

After a few minutes, the group came out of the thick forest into a large clearing. Lucy was surprised to see what looked like a mansion in front of her, "That's my home." Natsu sighed as he saw it unharmed. It was a pain to build it and he wasn't going to go through all that again.

"It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, "Why would only two people and a cat live in there?!"

"That's why you're a disgrace to all blondes. Besides, weren't you and just your parents along with some maids living in a mansion too?" Happy asked with a giggle. He immediately passed into retreat mode as the blonde began to chase him.

"You damn cat!"

Natsu smirked in amusement. Even at a time like this, Happy didn't feel like stopping annoying the hell out of Lucy.

"That's right though. Why the hell would you build something like this, Flame-brain?" Gray asked as he crossed his arms over his... Bare chest.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy shouted at him as she saw him in nothing, but his boxers.

"Eh! When did this happen?!"

Natsu chuckled at the antics before grumbling in annoyance, "Mira-chan told me to make it like this..." he spoke as he huffed, "It took me ages to finish it! I'm only good at destroying things, damn it!" he shouted, causing them to sweat drop at the truth of his words.

"Why did you?!" Erza demanded an answer from the white-haired demon. She wasn't informed of this and had a bad feeling about this.

Luckily, the snow-haired beauty was more willing to give an answer, "For when we marry of course!" she exclaimed, puffing her chest out proudly. Natsu couldn't help but follow their movements as they bounced.

"Eh?!" Lucy and Gray exclaimed in shock as Erza, Cana, and Seilah glared at the white-haired demon.

"Hehe…" Natsu chuckled as he began walking toward his home. However, he stopped in his tracks within some meters of it. He then lifted his right arm and pointed his palm toward his house. Suddenly, a massive light appeared and the others were surprised to see a giant light red barrier dome dwarfing over the group covering the entire house. Natsu stepped up to the edge of the barrier and put a hand up to touch it, "I put it on because of the dark mages who held grudges against me. Since they couldn't really beat me, they would try to destroy my home. It was getting annoying." he explained as the others looked on. He then lifted a large rock and surprised them by sending it straight at the barrier.

Much to their shock, the rock has vaporized the instant it came to contact with the barrier. He smirked at their reactions as he rubbed his hand across the surface of the barrier slowly, the only ones not surprised were Seilah, Happy and Cana, "Alright then Here we go, guys." Natsu announced as he held a hand and made some fingers gestures before slamming a palm on the barrier. In the next instant, the shimmering red wall disappeared.

It wasn't long before they were inside his house. They traveled down to the basement. Cana explained that they wanted to be regrouped, in case anything happened. When the group had finally made their way down, Lucy almost found the guild unrecognizable due to its current glumness.

"Hey, Erza and the others are back," Max said as he looked up from his table.

"Did you see what those Raijin Tribe did to the guild hall?!" Elman boomed across the room, "So unmanly!" he shouted before spotting his elder sister, "Nee-san!"

"And they brought Natsu back with'em!" One of the members exclaimed.

"Mira-nee!" a teary-eyed Lisanna exclaimed as she jumped at her sister. Mirajane welcomed her with open arms as the girl wept into her chest. A moment later, Elfman joined the family reunion.

"You've returned, Gray?" A woman's voice spoke from behind the group, as they turned, they saw Ul slowly walking toward them.

"Ul!" Gray exclaimed as he rushed toward her, "Are you Alright?!"

"Of course I am. Calm yourself, kid," she smirked as she saw his eyebrow twitch when she called him a kid. Of course, he wasn't a kid. Ul had a hard time masking her shock and pride when she saw him for the first time in so long. And now he was growing even more before her eyes, "By the way, the Guild has a new member."

"A new member?" Erza asked in confusion. She didn't think it was time for that now.

"Come here," Ul spoke as a figure moved beside her. The group, minus Natsu and Seilah were surprised to see Juvia, "This is the new member, Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?" Ul smiled as she asked, her question was specifically for Gray.

The Ice Mage looked really uncomfortable, "Why are you asking ...me?" he hesitantly asked the woman, who chuckled at his flushed expression. Oh, she was going to have so much fun later.

"Juvia is glad to be of service!" Juvia exclaimed as she bowed a little.

"So you really joined?" Gray asked with a small laugh.

"You helped us a lot at Akane, You have my thanks." Erza smiled at the blue-haired beauty, who blushed at the praise.

"Glad to have you!" Lucy greeted cheerfully, but her cheerful face quickly melted as Juvia glared at her.

"Love rival!" Juvia with a dark aura around her. Lucy sweat-dropped in disbelief

"Actually, I'm not..."

"So you joined, huh?" Mirajane suddenly appeared and wrapped an arm around the blue-haired Water Mage, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she cheerfully cried, much to the others' surprise.

"Why are you so happy, harlot?" Erza asked with a suspicious glare.

"Hmph! Of course, I would be happy! It's not every day a new girl who isn't my love rival join the Guild." Mirajane explained before smirking, "Not that the previous ones were anyway..." She finished, her tone mocking and directed at Erza, Lucy, and Seilah.

"Oh, aren't you popular with the ladies?" Ul asked as she placed a hand on Natsu's chest.

"Hehehe.…." Natsu chuckled, not knowing what to say. Ul smirked as she bent forward a little, showing Natsu a _very_ good amount of cleavage.

"And we have one more new member." Ul then announced as she stood straight up.

"There's another one?" Happy asked as he sat at the top of Natsu's head. Ul nodded as she gestured toward a bed at the right side of the room. The bed was occupied with a certain black-haired Dragon Slayer. He was heavily bandaged from the beating Laxus gave him. What was more surprising was that Levy was beside him, looking down at the floor.

"Hey! You've got to be kidding!" Gray shouted as he got into an attack stance, "Gajeel! What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Why is he..." Lucy muttered as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait! Juvia recommended him!" Juvia stepped between Gray and Mira.

"Juvia is one thing, but he's the very person who destroyed the guild!" Erza exclaimed as she glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Now now... He hadn't done anything." Natsu finally spoke as he stepped forward, "In fact, we should be thankful since he saved Levy. Remember?" he asked them. They took a second to understand his words. Cana did say that Gajeel protected Levy. Natsu smiled before directing his gaze toward the petite girl.

"I don't mind at all..." Levy muttered as she shifted her eyes down nervously.

"Poor Gajeel-kun was always all alone, and Juvia couldn't leave him like that, so..." Juvia explained her reasons before looking at Gray with a frustrated expression, "It's not that kind of relationship though, really!"

 _'So cute...! '_ Ul thought as she squeaked mentally at how adorable the girl was acting.

"Still, you don't think I would work with someone like him?" Gray asked as he approached the Bandaged Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel in turn, glared at him, "Don't worry, I ain't sharing my work."

"Why you!" Gray shouted.

"They say yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends. That's what the old pervert would have said anyway..." Natsu whispered the last part, causing Mirajane and Lucy to giggle.

"If that's what you're saying, Natsu... But I think it's best to watch him carefully for now." Erza finally conceded.

"Whatever you want, Princess." Natsu teased, causing Erza to madly blush. He then snapped his fingers, "Speaking of old perverts! Where the hell is Gramps?" he asked and narrowed his eyes as the glumness increased tenfold.

"Natsu-sama." Seilah suddenly entered the basement and called for him. When his attention went to her, she continued, "Come with me, please."

At her request, he and the others plus Ul and Cana followed her as she took them to one of the rooms. It didn't take long before they arrived. When she opened the door, they entered, only to gasp in shock as they spotted Makarov laying down on a bed, with Porlyusica tending to him as always.

"Master/Gramps!" They all exclaimed as they approached the bed.

"What happened to him?!" Erza demanded loudly. Her eyes roaming across the downed figure of her only parent.

"Don't yell! That's why I hate humans so much!" Porlyusica shouted as she waved a broom around. No one knew from where she got it.

"When he confronted his grandson, he fell down, gripping his chest," Ul informed the young mages.

"What? His heart?" Lucy put her hands over her mouth.

"Brat." Porlyusica suddenly spoke as she looked at Natsu's eyes. Her face changing from its usual expression to a sad one. Even Natsu was shocked this time, he had never seen her like this before, "Bring Laxus here. Bring that brat here quickly." she requested, much to their confusion.

"But why?" Lucy asked her as she tried to shake off the dreadful feeling she had since she entered the room.

"Yeah, I don't see why he should be here after all he has done," Gray added as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have to bring that foolish brat, who is making all this ruckus in spite of his grandfather's critical state."

"Critical state? Surely, you couldn't mean..." Cana trailed off. The doctor hasn't informed them of this earlier!

"Just do it, please." she pleaded, to their's shock as they never heard her sound so weak before, "This man..." The Guild's doctor gestured toward Makarov, "Doesn't have much left." she finally dropped the bomb, stunning them into absolute immobility.

* * *

 ***At The Guild***

* * *

Laxus was sitting on a chair on the second floor. In the same spot, his grandfather always sat and watched his brats. As he sat, his brain began to send him various memories of him and Makarov.

 _"Laxux!"_

 _"You promised to watch Fantasia together with me, right?"_

 _"How about that, Laxux?"_

 _"Those are Fairy Tail wizards!"_

"Why Am I remembering stupid things now?"

There was a particular one that was bothering him. The one memory that started everything.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

* * *

"Laxus...You aren't going to participate in the Fantasia?" Makarov asked a much younger Laxus as the blonde began to leave his office.

"What're you talkin' about, old man?" Laxus stopped and spoke, his body trembling from fury and frustration, as he turned, his grandfather was quite surprised at the fury that invaded his eyes, "Since I was little, everyone's always seen me your grandson! It doesn't matter what I do, I'm always 'Makarov's grandson'!" he exclaimed his worries and complains to the old man, "Since I'm always, 'The Master of Fairy Tail's grandson' I can never get credit for what I do!"

Makarov sighed. So that was it, "That really depends on your point of view." he replied calmly, "Is there anyone in the world who really gets the credit they deserve?"

Laxus then completely changed the subject as he saw that they were going nowhere with this, "All he said was that he was uncomfortable and then you went and shamed him even more!"

Makarov instantly knew what he meant and looked down a little, "Well..."

"Don't you have any sympathy?!" Laxus shouted at him, "Why's you expel my dad?!" he demanded, but much to his everlasting fury, Makarov was silent, "Say something!"

The third Master of Fairy Tail closed his eyes as he remembered his son's activities that brought more harm than good, "He...Ivan bought harm to the guild."

"Yeah, he did a lot of stupid stuff, but even so, he's your son!" Laxus defended his father, "He's family!"

Instead of getting the guilty expression he excepted from Makarov, all he got was a serious face, "Even be they family, I cannot allow those who threaten the lives of their comrades to remain in the same guild." The old man spoke seriously, not breaking his gaze from Laxus, "That's how my predecessor protected Fairy Tail before it passed to me. That's Fairy Tail!"

"Then kick me out too!" Laxus argued back, as he pointed at himself, "I will join the guild my dad started up and crush you!"

"He started a Guild?!"Makarov bellowed in fury, "You know where Ivan is now?!"

"As if you actually care. Nice try." Laxus scoffed as he turned around, preparing to leave.

"W-wait, Laxus!" Makarov called out in a slight panic, "He left the guild in the possession of information that could harm Fairy Tail! I have to find him or Fairy Tail's in trouble!"

"That's rich, coming from the one that threw him out..." Retorted the blond, "One day I'll surpass you. Not for my dad, but for myself!" as he neared the door. He only turned his head, showing the determination on it, "For me to become my own man!"

* * *

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

"The time is ripe...Old man, I will surpass you!" Laxus declared as he stood at his full height.

* * *

 ***Back at Natsu's home***

* * *

Makarov coughed as he slowly opened his eyes, "Laxus... " he muttered.

"Makarov, you're awake!" Porlyusica exclaimed as she moved by his side, "Don't move."

The old man ignored her completely as he turned to face Natsu and the others, "Natsu..."

"Yeah?" replied the pink-haired man as he crouched down in front of the bed.

"Please... Save that boy." he requested weakly as consciousness began to leave him again.

"Don't worry. I will." Natsu declared as he grabbed the old man's hand in his own. Soon enough, Makarov was fast asleep, but with a noticeable change in his state. Natsu straightening himself up and turned to his friends, they were all waiting for him, "Alright guys, Gather everyone in the basement and wait there. We aren't going to be defeated without a fight!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to my room. I have some business to attend," he said as he left, the others following him. As they stepped out of the room, they separated. Natsu chuckled as he began to walk toward his room. With his enhanced hearing, he caught what the girls were saying.

"Hey, you said that you put on a bikini in the contest!" Mirajane exclaimed as she stared at the brunette with calculating eyes, "You sly bitch!"

"That what you're worried about?" Cana could only sweat drop at the white-haired woman, "Besides, we were only testing."

"A bikini! That's totally not fair!" Lucy hissed, slightly glaring at the brunette card mage, "I'm really gonna have to step up my game now!"

"I see..." Erza said, as she suddenly appeared next to Lucy. Her hand under her chin in a cute thinking position, "That's a very valid tactic."

"That's not really the time!"

* * *

 ***Sometime Later***

* * *

Ul was wandering around the house. She had to admit that it was pretty big. For three people to live in any way. One was a cat. As she passed some doors, she heard a voice and peeked through the opened door.

"Mind explaining what the hell is happening, Ultear?" Natsu's voice was calm, but there was still anger in it. He was in his room, sitting on a desk while a Communication Lacrima on the desk, showing Ultear's beautiful face.

The purple haired beauty sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I..." She stopped speaking as she didn't know how to express herself.

The Dragon Slayer ground his teeth, "Didn't you tell me Laxus wouldn't do a thing for at least two months?" he asked, a vein on his temple as he remembered the state Magnolia Town was in.

Ultear averted her eyes, "I thought so too, but..." She trailed off as Natsu rose a brow. He nodded, indicating to her to continue, to which she sighed and continued, this time in an ashamed tone, "It seems that Laxus knew you will ask me to investigate."

The revelation hit Natsu like a fully powered Dragon Roar, _'Oh...'_ he thought with a smack to his forehead. Now realizing that Laxus had tricked him. He probably had a spy somewhere in the room, when he spoke to Ultear and Makarov. He had to admit that he didn't sense anything, even though his sense were exceptional, "I see." Natsu finally spoke before he gave the purple-haired beauty a smile when he saw a hint of nervousness in her face, "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

He told her, Much to her poorly hidden relief. Ultear cursed herself for her failure. She was so good at her job that. However, that was what brought this. She was ashamed to admit that she was arrogant enough that she didn't even try to investigate further. Sadly, that arrogance brought a calamity to Natsu and his friends. She only hoped they would forgive her.

"Anyway, we are going to fight pretty soon. So goodbye for now, Ultear-chan!" Natsu exclaimed before he stood back up. He suddenly heard the door opening and looked back, _'Oh shit!'_ he thought in shock as he saw Ul standing there with a hand on her mouth. Tears slowly building and flowing down her cheeks. Ultear was the same, as she stared in shock. She didn't expect this and honestly, she wasn't prepared to meet her mother yet.

"Uhh..." Natsu stammered for something to say, but all that he could get out was nonsense.

Why was he always put in complicated situations?!

 **To Be Continued...**


	30. Team Natsu Vs The Raijinshuu!

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you have had q great day so far!  
**

 **This is a new update from me!  
**

 **Anway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please fav/follow and leave a review! reviews always motivate me to write more chapters!  
**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it all belongs to mashima**

* * *

 **Previously on The Legend Of Natsu Dragneel:**

 _Ultear averted her eyes, "I thought so too, but..." She trailed off as Natsu rose a brow. He nodded, indicating to her to continue, to which she sighed and continued, this time in an ashamed tone, "It seems that Laxus knew you will ask me to investigate."_

 _The revelation hit Natsu like a fully powered Dragon Roar, 'Oh...' he thought with a smack to his forehead. Now realizing that Laxus had tricked him. He probably had a spy somewhere in the room, when he spoke to Ultear and Makarov. He had to admit that he didn't sense anything, even though his sense were exceptional, "I see." Natsu finally spoke before he gave the purple-haired beauty a smile when he saw a hint of nervousness in her face, "Don't worry. It's not your fault."_

 _He told her, Much to her poorly hidden relief. Ultear cursed herself for her failure. She was so good at her job that. However, that was what brought this. She was ashamed to admit that she was arrogant enough that she didn't even try to investigate further. Sadly, that arrogance brought a calamity to Natsu and his friends. She only hoped they would forgive her._

 _"Anyway, we are going to fight pretty soon. So goodbye for now, Ultear-chan!" Natsu exclaimed before he stood back up. He suddenly heard the door opening and looked back, 'Oh shit!' he thought in shock as he saw Ul standing there with a hand on her mouth. Tears slowly building and flowing down her cheeks. Ultear was the same, as she stared in shock. She didn't expect this and honestly, she wasn't prepared to meet her mother yet._

 _"Uhh..." Natsu stammered for something to say, but all that he could get out was nonsense._

 _Why was he always put in complicated situations?!_

* * *

While Natsu was lamenting his luck, Ul was looking at the crystal ball in shock, anger, Guilt, and most of all, joy. Her body froze and her heart started to beat fast, hitting her ribs in waves, the feeling of oppression in her chest only increasing with each beat. When she had been outside, she heard some talking. By the sound of it, she assumed it was that pink-haired young man, but when she approached, She gulped as she saw that the light was coming from the door at the end of the hallway, orange light coming from under the door that illuminated a dark brown path towards it. She took a tentative state but took a pause when she heard something.

"Ultear.…."

She didn't even hear the rest of the statement, not because she didn't want to, but because she ceased to hear anything when the name reached her ears.

It was a whisper, she barely heard it but she did. Her eyes widened and her mouth became dry as she took another step, the next ones coming faster and faster as she started to gather her courage. The floor made cricking sounds with each step she took, the beats of her heart giving her a stabbing like pain in the chest. Sweat started to pour from her forehead, descending onto her brows and nose. Her breaths became hearable as each inhalation bounced in her heard with the power of a drum.

 _'Ultear...?_ ' Ul finally had the opportunity to think as she thought of that name, the name of the girl that she considered the most important thing in her life, and still consider. She never thought that she will hear that name anytime soon. And in here of all

Places. When she finally reached the door, there was signs panic arrived. It was a discomfort in her chest, a feeling in her brain like excess caffeine... then it sets in deeper. She felt the urge to run, escape, hide. It was always painful for her to recall that day. That day when the Bureau told her that her child died. She could never recall that day without the same overwhelming snarl of emotions, the despair, and grief, returning to her.

She found herself struggling with a sudden wave of raw emotion. The memory flared in her mind. Her on her knees asking about her beloved daughter, only for them to announce her death, even though they promised to heal her. It was only by taking Gray and Lyon as students that she found some relief. However, no matter what, she could never forget her daughter's supposed death. The Bureau she took her to didn't even give her the body. She'd been reliving that memory almost every night for a week now, ever since the long-awaited reunion of her two students. It had been ten long years, but she was finally reassembled with her students. Much to her shock, they have grown up.

But that shock was nothing compared to the one she felt when she heard the name of her daughter escape the pink-haired man's lips. After taking a deep breath and held it a moment, waiting for her pulse to settle and the lingering dream-emotions to recede. She opened the door and her suspicions were proved right when she saw the pink-haired man suddenly standing up, Giving her a full view of the face on the Lacrima vision. She was stupefied. Those familiar purple hair -longer than she could remember- those unusual, but beautiful red eyes. That face that looked like it was made by the gods themselves.

Ultear, on the other hand, was staring open-mouthed. Her brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that she was shocked. She closed her mouth, then looked at Natsu, who was spouting nonsense, before glancing back up at her mother, _'I think I'll go now,'_ was all she think in this situation. She looked one last time at the woman who gave birth to her. It was always her dream to see her one last time. Even though she joined Grimoire Heart and swore vengeance on this woman, she still held hope in her heart. Going as far as to learn a Forbidden magic to do so. She had always thought that she should have to follow Hades, find the Legendary Black Wizard to accomplish her goal.

However, in an instant, The man standing between herself and her mother had accomplished what she couldn't in a combination of luck, thinking and determination. Granted, he tricked her into using the forbidden spell, but it was a success. Her mother was alive and the proof in front of her. After everything and after wishing for her mother to return, Ultear found herself afraid. Afraid of facing the woman. Questions and doubts invaded her mind. Would she reject her like she did? Would she hate her? After all, she watched as Ul fought Deliora and didn't do a thing.

Shock isn't an emotion Ultear ever taken well. And she wasn't going to now. However, when she saw the tears gather in the corner of her mother's eyes, it was replaced with grief and guilt. Now, she was certain, the events that took place in the past weren't like she believed. When she was about to go, the emotions playing in the older woman's eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. She couldn't look away or run. The expression Ul displayed stole her breath and the heat from her skin. Suddenly her defenses were just paper, a paper that was being soaked by the rapidly falling teardrops of her mother.

Ul, to Natsu, looked like a fine woman. A very beautiful and strong woman, but that was just the exterior. He could tell that her heart was missing an integral piece, a part that kept it from working correctly. That part was right in front of her. Ultear. Whenever he looked at her eyes, he saw grief. He knew grief well enough to recognize it after all. Grief. Felt like emptiness in someone's heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow took over and holds the soul and threatens to kill entirely. It gave Ul this heavy feeling that was like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders and there was nothing she could do to get out from under it. It was like the hole in her heart that was the shape of the one she lost and that made her feel the need to wipe away any non-existent tears that she wanted to form but couldn't.

There was a delicious moment where Ultear's face washed blank with confusion like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. Every muscle in her body just froze as she looked at the expression her Mother displayed. He then concluded that the stories Ultear told him about Ul abandoning her were just her assumptions and nothing more. Ul, by now was just inches away from the crystal ball, still looking like she was struggling to contain herself. Tears steadily streamed down her beautiful face as she looked at Her daughter.

The grief surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by her long intakes of the damp spring air, "Ultear... Ultear...!" Ul could barely speak as Tears began to spill from her helpless eyes onto the floor. Her gaze fell from details to detail of her daughter's face, trying to burn the image in her mind. Ultear felt her mother eating her with her eyes, running her hand onto the crystal ball as she ran it through her hair as if she couldn't quite believe she not part of an almost forgotten dream.

Natsu's mouth painted a soft smile and he nodded toward Ultear, who as if given permission, let her mask crack as tears rapidly streamed down. Wishing she could be there. He smiled one last time before leaving the two. As he closed the door, he couldn't help but hear the sobs and loud cries that were made by both women as they cried for the missed time they will never make back, crying to release the tension of these ten long years. Grief was like the ocean, It came in waves, engulfing and overwhelming, _'Good for you, Ultear.'_ he thought as he grinned happily.

The Dragon Slayer then frowned as he remembered the situation at hand. He still was quite shocked at how far Laxus did go to take the guild. For this, he deserved a good beating and he was the one going to give it to him. He smirked in excitement, hoping that the Lightning Dragon Slayer would be a good challenge to him. As he walked towards the basement, he sensed a familiar presence and he smirked even further when he heard her voice.

"I can feel your excitement, Natsu-sama." Seilah's soft voice reached his ears as she appeared beside him. She had a smile on her face. A rare sight. Reserved only for him, the pink-haired man thought.

"Can you blame me?" he asked as he looked down at her with that tiny, sexy smirk she always loved, "I know that Laxus is somehow controlled by someone, but it doesn't matter, because I think he will put a really good fight."

"That would be wonderful, Natsu-sama." Seilah returned his smirk with her own as she gazed up at him.

Natsu chuckled before he stopped and fully turned to face the Etherious. His eyes holding an infinite amount of confidence. Not for himself, but to her. That was more than enough honor to her that she could happily at that moment. It was further amplified when he spoke, "You know their next course of action, right?"

* * *

 ***In the basement***

* * *

Natsu and Seilah entered the basement to see everyone in there. They were all discussing the strategy to take against Laxus and his minions. Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, and Gray were at a corner, surely waiting for him to finally start the fight.

"Natsu~!" was what Natsu heard before he was tackled by Happy and Mirajane. Happy hugging his head and Mirajane with her arms tightly holding his torso. He tried to take breaths in as they stopped the air from reaching him. Before he could die, however, the white-haired demon was yanked up by an angry redhead. Natsu wanted to kiss the hell out of her right that moment, but they needed her to fight now, _'They are going to kill me one of those days! '_ he thought nervously as he placed Happy on top of his head.

"Natsu! Lucy's being mean!" Happy began annoying the blonde, much to Natsu's amusement and Lucy's anger. He chuckled as he watched the blonde ran behind the cat, trying to strangle him. He always appreciated Happy's stunts, especially if he could watch Lucy's enormous breasts bounce!

His eyes followed their movements until he was elbowed by someone. He looked beside him to see Seilah looking at him with a frown before looking away, huffing slightly. The action brought a smirk to his lips. Jealousy really suited the Etherious, because she looked just adorable.

"Oi Flame brain! Where is Master Ul?" Gray asked as he eyed Natsu suspiciously.

"Why the hell should I know? Do I look like her Goddamm bodyguard or something?" The pink-haired man replied, smirking as he watched Gray's face turn red.

"That's not what I meant! You better not start something with her, alright?!" Gray exclaimed as he glared at him. Knowing the pink-haired man's ways of getting women.

Natsu just let out a 'humph', "You're just jealous because the ladies can't keep their hands off me." The Pinkette retorted as he chuckled lightly.

"Shut up!"

Letting out a last chuckle, he turned serious and looked at Erza, who finally finished her wrestling with Mirajane, "Erza, Gather everyone. We will discuss everything now."

With a single nod, the redhead stepped forward and shouted, "Everyone!" as she shouted, no one answered, instantly angering the red-haired beauty as she screamed, "YOU IDIOTS!" This time, everyone was in front of her, looking like the military in front of their commander. Erza coughed in her fist, unaware of the sweat dropping mages behind her, Alright Listen up! Our guild and home were taken over by Laxus and his personal bodyguards. They may have surprised you at first, but this time it won't happen."

"Well said, Erza." A voice was suddenly heard in the basement, causing everyone aside from Natsu to stiffen. Not long after that, a through projection of Laxus, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow appeared in the middle of the room. Laxus has the smuggest face Natsu had ever seen, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe it off with a flaming fist, "Ooh! Look who is here, Natsu Dragneel! It has been a while." The blond man stated as he looked straight at his fellow Dragon Slayer, his eyes filled with nothing but excitement. Surely at the prospect of fighting him.

Natsu stared intently at the blond. Making everyone sweat as they could feel the tension. Mirajane was starting to love that intense look he gave whenever dared to touch his family. However, they all almost face faulted when his expression turned blank, "Yo." he spoke blankly, poker facing his fellow Dragon Slayer, who only chuckled at the reaction.

"Listen up everyone, because I'm going to explain this once." Evergreen said, making her way to the center of the room, "If you want to take the guild back, and free that lovely lady," She spoke as she gestured to the projection of the petrified Cowgirl, Bisca.

"Bisca!" Alzack yelled as he stood up. Gritting his teeth in anger.

Evergreen smirked before continuing, "You'll have to defeat us first. There's only four of us and a few soldiers." Natsu snorted at that, he already counted more than hundreds of soldiers, "….and almost a hundred of you. I'd say you guys have quite the advantage, no?" Raising her hand into the air, Evergreen held up three fingers, "The time limit shall be three hours. If you cannot defeat us all before the time limit... Fairy Tail will belong to Laxus and the girl shall be reduced to sand." This earned several outcries from various guild members.

"I won't let that happen!" Alzack yelled, as he tightly balled his fists, "I'll take them all down if I have to!"

"The battlefield will include all of Magnolia." Evergreen explained with a smirk, resting her hands on her hips, "Or at least what was left of it. The moment any of you finds us, the battle begins."

"I'll wait for you, Natsu," Laxus said with a large smirk as their projections began to fade away.

"Bisca..." Alzack said underneath his breath, as he stared at the spot where the image of the petrified cowgirl was, "I will definitely save you, no matter what."

"That damn bastard..." Natsu said, releasing a heavy sigh as he walked towards the door of the basement, "I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson…." he opened the door and looked behind him at the others, "Those who want to save Laxus and the others, come with me!"

"Huh?"

Confused murmurs and gasps were heard as Natsu uttered those words. No one moved for a moment, but Alzack had enough as he stood up and began to yell, "Screw that! They destroyed our Town, took over the Guild and turned Bisca into stone and now you tell me to save them?!"

As he finished, he kept glaring at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who wasn't fazed as he returned the stare with his own, "You think this is Laxus' doing? How foolish. Anyone with half a brain would figure out that the four of them are under a control spell."

"Wh-?!" Alzack and the others were shocked as they heard those words.

"I noticed their strange behavior too." Erza stepped forward, "Whatever or whoever is controlling them much be incredibly strong. After all, it's Laxus." at that statement, many gulped in fear, imagining what kind of monster would be capable of that.

"Alright, I will ask this one last time, who want to save Laxus and the others?" Natsu asked, making it clear that if they didn't intend to, he would go alone.

Gray smirked, "Right behind ya." He announced as he walked beside his best friend, not that he would admit it out loud.

"Aye Sir! Let's kick some Ass!" Happy chirped as he appeared on top of Natsu's head.

"Don't forget about me!" Lucy whined as she ran up to them.

"That's because you're so slow, Lugui!" Happy giggled as he teased the blonde.

"Shut up, you damn cat! And you're getting my name more wrong every damn time!" Lucy yelled, causing Natsu to laugh and Gray to chuckle.

"Natsu-kun~! I would follow you to hell if you wanted!" Mirajane squealed as she hugged him. Only to pushed by a Furious Erza.

"Let go of him, bitch!"

"Make me, whore!"

As they watched the strongest Team of their Guild, the others could only sweatdrop, but they were really moved by their determination to save their Nakama even after all they did. With grins and roars, every single member ran out of the door, ready to face whatever challenge. Natsu let them all go and looked behind to see Alzack staring at the door in slight shock and confusion, "You'll coming or not? You know if I save Bisca, she might fall for me~!" he teased, snapping the sniper out of his thoughts.

"Like hell, I will let that happen!" he shouted before running out of the door, following the others. Natsu smirked before closing the door.

* * *

 ***Outside Natsu's Mansion***

* * *

Once they were outside, they all charged forward, ignoring Erza's shouts to not engage The Raijin Tribute's members. Not even seven seconds later, their voices disappeared. Natsu smirked before he began to walk forward, "Well I guess we should start the par-!" he was cut off when he was stopped dead in tracks when he ran face first into an invisible wall blocking the way, _'What the hell?! This shit again!'_ he thought angerly as his brow twitched.

"Natsu-kun?" Mirajane asked in confusion as she looked behind her to see Natsu looking at the air with a glare.

"What the hell are you doing Flame-brain? Trying to be a mime or something?" Gray asked as he walked over to where Natsu was, "Because this isn't really the time."

"If you have time to be a smartass, then go!" Natsu exclaimed, pushing against the invisible barrier that was blocking his path, "I cannot go on any further! There's some kind of invisible wall!"

"What the hell are you on about, you idiot?!" Gray yelled, as he put his hand through the barrier that was supposedly blocking Natsu, "I don't see any barrier here and look, my hand went right through!"

"Well, you wouldn't be able to see an invisible barrier you idiot!" Natsu grunted as he slammed his fist into the barrier.

"Tch, whatever," Gray muttered, as he grabbed Natsu's wrist and tried to pull him forward. However, Gray was surprised when he wasn't able to pull Natsu past, "What the hell is this shit?! You weren't kidding Flame-brain!"

"I know, now let go of me!" Natsu exclaimed, slapping Gray's hands away. When Natsu looked back up after dusting himself off, he wasn't surprised to see writing floating in the middle of the doorway, "These are Freed's enchantments as it thought."

"Enchantment?" Gray parroted in a confused tone, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's in the form of a barrier." Erza muttered, stroking her chin as she inspected the words, "Enchantments are a form of magic placed upon a location, designed to trap someone once they step inside its boundaries. The enchantment has to inscribed in these rogue letters all around the house. Those who stray within the enchantment are placed under certain 'rules'...and if they're not followed, escape is impossible." Walking back up to the barrier, Erza pointed to a specific set of letters, "Look here, It says that those above the age of... 80, may not pass. It takes quite a while inscribe and enchantment this extensive, which means it's practically useless in combat, but a very effective trap." Erza finished as she looked at Natsu along with the others.

"What the hell is up with this cheap magic?!" Gray yelled, as his eyes widened, "It's like some little brat saying, 'because I said so,' and it's actually working! Can't you destroy this barrier or something?! I mean come on!"

"I'm afraid to say that an enchantment's rules are absolute," Natsu said, slowly shaking his head. He could destroy it easily, bit didn't want to spoil the surprise of Seilah's plan, "And this specific barrier encompasses both age and substance. Damn you Freed…"

"So in other words, that bastard never intended to let you participate in this fight...He's a sneaky one." Mirajane said as she grit his teeth in irritation, "Well, I guess we have not other chose, we'll just have to give it our best shot."

"WOW..." Lucy muttered in awe before realization hit her, "Wait! Natsu, you're over 80?!"

"Natsu, you're an old man?!"

"What?" Mirajane looked like her heart stopped, she looked at Natsu with watery eyes, "I'm afraid I'm not into old men~!"

"Shut up!" the Dragon Slayer shouted with multiple angry marks all over his face, "Just Go and fight!"

After he said that, Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane took off toward Magnolia. Gray began to walk before he was stopped, "Wait! Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, "Make sure that no one takes on Laxus."

"I will, but if I face him, I'm not gonna show that bastard any mercy just cause he's Master's grandson..." Gray said as he took off running towards the Town of Magnolia.

"So, the party already started..." Gajeel made his appearance as he walked out of Natsu's home. The pink-haired man smirked before turning around.

"Well, aren't you going to participate in the festivities?" he smirked as he watched Gajeel smirk and walk forward, "I've got some serious frustration I need to vent, and Laxus' face is the perfect punching ba-!" he was cut off mid-sentence when he slammed face-first into an invisible barrier. The Iron Dragon Slayer fell onto his ass, clutching his sore noses. "OW! What the fuck is this?!"

Natsu could only laugh uproariously, making Gajeel glare at him, "Why can't we walk through this damn door!?" Gajeel shouted, charging into the invisible barrier with his shoulder.

"There's a barrier surrounding the House...but it is strange that it's keeping the two of us trapped here. It's only supposed to work on stone statues and those over 80 years old." Natsu explained. He already knew the truth. Since he and Gajeel were from Four hundred years ago, it was only natural for this barrier to trap them. Gajeel didn't need to know that though.

"That's a load of bull, I sure as shit ain't over 80!" Gajeel exclaimed, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, "Maybe this barrier is defective or something."

"Well for whatever reason we are stuck here..." Natsu muttered as he stroked his chin, "This situation just keeps getting more frustrating at the moment." he smirked before he cocked his fist back, engulfing it in blazing hot flames. Gajeel looked on in shock and awe at the intensity of the Magic as well as its unbelievable heat. He barely had time to cross his arms over his face as Natsu unleashed a devastating punch right into the barrier. He was unfortunately blown away by the massive shockwave released.

* * *

 ***Same Time: Unknown Location Within Magnolia***

* * *

"BWAH!" Freed panted, as sweat dripped off his brow. The green-haired member of the Raijinshū clutched his head, as he experienced a severe headache, "That's….impossible.."

"What's wrong Freed?" Evergreen asked, placing a hand on the green-haired man's shoulder, "You started acting weird all of a sudden. Are you in pain?"

"Someone...almost broke through my barrier..." Freed said in between breaths, which shocked both Evergreen and Bickslow.

"How can that be possible?!" Evergreen exclaimed, her eyes widening, "The only ones who should still be in the House are Makarov and that old hag!"

"I don't know myself...but it took all my strength to keep that barrier intact..." Freed said, as he slowly shook his head, he panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath, "But I do know that whoever tried to break through my barrier must be incredibly powerful."

* * *

 ***Same Time: With Alzack, Jet, and Droy***

* * *

"Did you find anything Alzack!?" Jet exclaimed, running up to the cowboy, with Droy trailing right behind him.

"I haven't found shit!" Alzack replied as he stomped his foot in frustration, "How about you guys?!"

"We haven't found a trace," Droy answered, shaking his head.

"RAGH! Those bastards! I'll never forgive Laxus and those other assholes for doing that to Bisca!" Alzack yelled as he kicked over a few debris.

"O-Oi, calm down Alzack!" Droy said, trying to quell the cowboy's anger.

"How the hell can I calm down!?" Alzack shot back, as he whipped around to face Jet and Droy, "If we don't find and beat Laxus in the next three hours-" Alzack stopped mid-rant when he noticed symbols encircling them, "What the hell is this now?!" The symbols began to glow brightly, before two barriers materialized, trapping the three mages, "An enchantment! You've gotta be kidding me?!"

"So that bastard Freed put up enchantment traps up all over the city..." Jet said, staring down at the symbols on the ground, "Then we should definitely take him out first."

"Guys..." Droy said as he got Jet and Alzack's attention, "We have a problem."

"What are you-" Jet stopped talking when he spotted writing appear on the barrier in front of them, "Rule: Only the strongest mages trapped within may escape...you're joking right...are they expecting us to fight amongst ourselves?"

"That's cheating Freed!" Droy exclaimed, shaking his fist in the air.

"I'm sorry guys..." Alzack muttered as he aimed his magic revolvers at Jet and Droy, "I have to save Bisca. I can't afford to be wasting any time."

* * *

 ***Back With Natsu***

* * *

"What's this now..." Gajeel said to himself, noticing that words were appearing on the barrier that was blocking their exit, "Battle of Fairy Tail progress report...what does that mean?" Just then another series of words materialized on the barrier. Makarov's eyes widened when he read the progress report, "Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack...What the hell is going on here?!"

"Eh?" Gajeel looked at Natsu, only to see him looking at him blankly.

"What's with that expression?!"

"Huh, it occurred to me that you can actually read.." Natsu spoke to him in a sincere tone. More than one angry marks appeared on Gajeel's face.

"You bastard!"

"So that's Laxus' plan, huh? Making them fighting amongst themselves?" Natsu asked, as he ignored Gajeel and walked forward, "I guess Seilah's skills are the best as I suspected." he smirked as he remembered that Seilah told him of Laxus' plan, he was actually surprised by that. She was really smart, Moments later the progress report changed once again, "Alzack...against both Jet and Droy? And there are only 81 members of Fairy Tail that can still fight?" Natsu tightly balled his fists, as he reread the progress report.

"This...this can't be right..." Makarov said in a shaky voice as he slowly walked out of Natsu's home, ignoring Porlyusica's shouts to go back to bed. He was there just in time to hear Natsu's words, he shook slightly as he was witnessing dozens of similar progress updates popping up on the barrier, "Stop this! Stop fighting amongst yourselves you fools?!"

"What the hell are you doing out of bed, old man?" Natsu asked as he turned to look at Makarov.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Gajeel growled as he slammed his fist into a wall, "There has to be a reason they're all fighting each other!"

"There must be enchantment traps spread all throughout the city...and the people who get stuck in them have to fight each other." Happy explained, watching as the number of remaining Fairy Tail members seemed to be dropping by the second, "This is probably what Laxus mean by the Battle of Fairy Tail."

Natsu sighed, "Well, we must stop this before we all will be defeated." he then turned towards his home, just in time to see Seilah's coming out with Levy behind her, "Did you find a solution to Freed's enchantments?"

"Hai, Natsu-sama's." Seilah bowed her head. She couldn't shake off the smile that appeared on her face when Natsu smirked proudly, "This small human here was able to find something with my guidance."

"Really?!" Makarov exclaimed in shock, not believing the words he heard.

"Small human?" Levy muttered with a sweatdrop as she looked at Seilah's, or more precisely, her massive breasts.

"Aye Sir! Seilah-chan is the smartest!" Happy cheered.

"I excepted no less from you Seilah." Natsu smirked before looking at Levy, "You too Levy. You must have improved if you did find a counter to decipher the Enchantments this quickly. Anyway, Happy, take Levy around Magnolia and bypass the Enchantments. We need to hurry before everyone will be beaten. Gajeel, go with her and protect her." he ordered, gaining a nod from both Levy and Happy. Gajeel only scoffed before began to walk away.

"But how did you know that they will attempt to do this?" Makarov asked the Etherious, as he looked at Levy who opened a small path for the three of them. Not seconds later, and Happy was carrying Levy and using Max Speed, with Gajeel following closely behind.

"It was simple. Even if Laxus is strong, he isn't stupid to believe that he could take on everyone in the guild With Natsu-sama. So, of course, he would trap them and finish them off without his bodyguards losing a lot their Magical power. And from what I gathered, Freed and His Enchantments was the only solution to that." Seilah explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Makarov nodded his head, impressed with her thinking, "I see, but Will Levy be able to decipher all the Enchantments in time?"

"Well, I think she will," Natsu spoke as he looked at the results. The fight that was supposed to happen was disappearing from the Enchantments. There was no wins or losses, making them believe that the Enchantments surrounding them disappeared, "Now what are you going to do, Laxus?"

* * *

 ***With Freed***

* * *

The green-haired mage was just about to walk away from two mages he beat up before he was shocked to feel his Enchantments disappearing From Magnolia, "W-what is happening?!" he shouted before sprinting towards the direction he sensed his Enchantments.

BOOM!

"GAHH!" he screamed as he was blown away by an explosion Of darkness Magic. He got up as he cursed himself for lowering his guard. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock, "Mirajane...!"

The white-haired beauty was standing at top of a destroyed house, her hips cocked to the side, her lips in a smirk, "You're a hard man to find, Freed~!" she cooed as her body began to glow with a purple aura.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

"Well, Freed's luck ran out..." Natsu chuckled as Makarov gulped, feeling pity for the young lad. After all, anyone is unlucky to be the target of Mirajane.

* * *

 ***At the Guild***

* * *

Laxus chuckled slightly, "As expected from him and his companions, but what are you gonna do about this, Natsu?" he wondered as his eyes flashed purple for a split of a second.

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

"What the hell?!" Makarov shouted as he saw the wins increasing from Laxus' side increasing, "We're dropping like flies out there..." Makarov grunted as he watched new progress updates project onto the barrier, "Damn it...looks like Elfman was just defeated by Evergreen."

"But that doesn't explain the others..." Seilah spoke with a hand on her chin before realization hit her, "Those soldiers that we found earlier!"

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed in shock, "How many are they to be able to beat all those mages?!" he asked as he watched the number of losses rise exceptionally.

"I smell thousands of them. It's hard to even for me to count them." Natsu said as he sniffed. Makarov looked at him in shock, "And it looks like Gray is fighting Bickslow right now." Natsu added as he glared at the words on the barrier, "So the Raijinshū are finally facing my team, huh? Let's see their progress..."

"No..." Makarov said, watching as the number of combatants went down once again. "They took out almost every mage...this isn't good, it would have been quite the advantage to have them all fight together."

"It's fine Jiji." Natsu said as he walked up next to Makarov, "Like I said, Laxus is just bluffing."

"Oho? You think I'm bluffing, Natsu?" A familiar voice said from behind the dragon slayer. Whipping around, everyone was surprised to see Laxus crackle into the center of the clearing.

"Laxus!" Makarov exclaimed, instantly coating his body with a yellow light.

"Calm down Jiji..." Natsu said, as he calmly looked at Laxus, "That's just a magic projection."

"Oi, what the hell are you two idiots still doing here?" Laxus asked, glancing back and forth from Natsu to Seilah, "Shouldn't you guys be out there fighting?"

"We would be, but this barrier your lackey put up is keeping us trapped here for some reason," Seilah explained.

"Laxus, just stop this foolishness already." Makarov urged, stepping towards the imposing man, "This has gone too far."

"Your nakama...no you usually call them 'brats' don't you." Laxus said as he smirked at Makarov, "Well, tell me how it feels to watch your brats being beaten into the ground. With Natsu and Seilah out of the picture, I guess there's nobody out there with the power to stand up against the Raijinshū. So old man...do you surrender?"

"Oh, really?" Natsu asked in a mocking tone, "Did you forget that there is my team out there? They will never lose to the Raijinshū!"

"Hah, you're pinning all your hopes on those weaklings?" Laxus asked as he laughed haughtily, "Then I hope you are prepared to have those hopes dashed!"

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you Laxus," Makarov said, doing his best to look confident, but on the inside, he was full of worry. "Please Gray, Erza, Mira! We need you pull off a miracle!"

* * *

 ***A few minutes earlier***

* * *

"Where the hell are these bastards?" Gray muttered to himself, as he walked through an abandoned and destroyed clothing store. Strangely enough, the store didn't get much damage like the others. Gray's clothes magically disappeared as he walked with only his boxers in, "I've been searching all over for these guys and I haven't found anything yet." he was, however, a little caught off guard when a massive amount of soldier appeared in front of him, their weapons ready, "What the hell?!" he exclaimed before he blocked a spear from touching him, "Where did you bastards came from?!" he shouted, punching the first one straight in the face, sending him back against another group, making them all falling down.

He smirked before moving to the rest, and within seconds, they were on the ground, beaten, "Heh that wasn't even a warm-up, I need to find one of Laxus' bodyguards."

Fortunately or Unfortunately, he got his wish when he peaked past a rack of clothes, spotting one of the people he was searching for, "So this is where you were hiding?"

"AH! It's Gray!" Bickslow cheered, letting out a boisterous laugh, "Hey...how about we have some fun?!"

"If you consider getting your ass kicked fun, then I'm all in," Gray said, as he slid into a fighting stance, ice flakes swirling around him.

"YAHOO! I can tell this gonna be a blast!" Bickslow exclaimed, charging towards Gray without warning. Laughing maniacally, Bickslow attempted a low sweep to kick out Gray's legs. But, the Gray reacted quickly and jumped over Bickslow's kick. "YEAH!" Raising his arm, Bickslow's wooden dolls gathered in front of him. "Fly, my babies!" Mimicking Bickslow's maniacal laughter, the wooden dolls quickly encircled Gray. Moments later the wooden dolls began to fire magical beams at Gray.

"Damn it, these things are annoying!" Gray grunted as he struggled to dodge the rapid firing lasers.

"Line Formation!" Bickslow commanded, his wooden dolls quickly stacking on top of each other. The dolls' eyes began to glow, firing a large vertical beam at Gray. The ice mage's eyes widened for a moment, before he dodged the laser, using a nearby mannequin to spring into the air, "HA! You're not bad for a punk, Gray! Now my babies, Victory Formation!"

However, Bickslow was surprised when his babies didn't follow his orders. He quickly turned to where his wooden dolls should have been, "What's wrong, babies?!" Bickslow gasped when he saw that his babies were frozen completely solid. "What!? When did he-" Bickslow was cut off when Gray appeared in front of him, smashing his knee into the armored man's face. Head snapping, Bickslow collapsed to the ground.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray exclaimed, as tightly balled his fist, causing massive hammer formed from solid ice appearing over Bickslow. Gray slammed his fist into his palm, making the ice hammer fall towards Bickslow.

"X Formation!" Bickslow ordered, forming an 'X' with his arms. Gray was shocked when four mannequins gathered around Bickslow and stopped the ice hammer from hitting him, "Phew! That was a close one!"

"What!? But I froze your wooden dolls!" Gray said as he grit his teeth in frustration. "Just what the hell is going on here!?"

"My magic 'human possession,' allows me to implant souls into my dolls." Bickslow explained with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest, "You can freeze their bodies all you like, but you can't freeze their souls. I can simply transfer them to new bodies whenever I want."

"Then I guess I'll just have to freeze you instead!" Gray exclaimed, as he pointed both his palm at his opponent, Ice shot out of his hands, heading at Bickslow.

"X Formation!" Bickslow ordered, forming an 'X' with his arms, the four mannequins gathered around Bickslow and stopped the ice from hitting him, "Phew! That was a close one!" he then laughed, "Come and catch me if you can!" Bickslow cheered with his tongue lolled out, before turning around and running away from the clothing store.

"Oi! You're not getting away!" Gray yelled as he attempted to freeze Bickslow in place. But his attempts were stopped when several mannequins blocked his attack, "You son of a bitch! Stop running away!" Without a second thought, Gray began to chase Bickslow through the destroyed streets of Magnolia, "Stop right there, Bickslow!" Bickslow merely laughed maniacally in response, taking a sharp turn down a narrow alley. "Damn...this asshole." Turning into the alley, Gray was surprised to see that Bickslow wasn't there, "Where did he-"

"Where ya looking buddy!? I'm up here Gray!" Looking up, Gray's eyes widened when saw Bickslow high above, doing the splits to hold himself up.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Gray growled as he balled his fists, "Why did you take me on this wild goose chase through town?"

"I told you didn't I?" Bickslow asked, taunting Gray by sticking out his tongue. "I just want to play games with Strong people! My babies want to join as well!"

However, Bickslow was quite shocked when the runes he expected to appear weren't there, "What?! Where are Freed's enchantments?!"

"An enchantment!?" Gray felt his heart sink when he realized that he almost walked right into a trap. Gray tightly balled his fists. "So all that running around was to lead into some cheap trap?"

Bickslow was slightly sweating, he expected the runes to stop Gray from using Magic, but there were no runes, _'What the hell are you doing, Freed?!'_ he thought as he tried to turn around and ran again, in hope of finding runes, but was shocked when he slammed face-first on a massive Ice wall.

"No more cheap traps," Gray smirked as he slowly walked toward Bickslow. The mage was sweating nervously before a smirk appeared on his face, stopping the Ice Mage dead in his tracks, "What?" Gray exclaimed before he felt something behind him, "Shit! The mannequins!" Gray exclaimed, just as the four mannequins appeared in the entrance to the alley. As he instinctively raised his arm to try and freeze the dolls. However, Gray wasn't fast enough as his eyes widened when the mannequins fired beams of magical energy at him. Gritting his teeth in frustration, all Gray could do was raise his arms and try to block some of the magical beams. Gray released a pained scream when the beams hit him, encasing his body and most of the alley is smoke.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bickslow laughed manically, as he stood up again, staring down into the dust and debris, "That's too bad for you, man! I guess even the great Gray can let his guard down!" Bickslow walked over to Gray's motionless form. He crouched down next to Gray and prodded him with his finger. After a few moments of not receiving a response, Bickslow's smirk widened, "Well, whaddaya know...the fight's already over!" Just as he about to walk away, he felt cold creeping on his finger, looking down, he was shocked when he found the supposedly motionless form of the Ice Mage turned into Ice, "That's not possible!"

"Like Hell, I was going down!" Gray roared, as he appeared behind him, "That Flame shit would never let me live it down!" Bickslow couldn't do a thing as Gray already slammed his palms together I'm his signature Ice-Make posture, "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" creating a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fired a massive cannonball made of ice at Bickslow, hitting him dead on, the Mage couldn't even scream as the spell him-him, sending him into a nearby wall, destroying it in the process.

Gray sighed before he began to walk away, "Hmph! You should have never defied us."

* * *

 ***With Natsu***

* * *

Natsu smirked as the screen showed The winner was no other Than Gray. Too bad Laxus left or he would have rubbed it on his face.

"Great work, Gray!" Makarov exclaimed, feeling proud of his brat.

"Natsu-sama..." Seilah called out, pointing toward the progress report, "The number of combatants is changing again."

"It...went up again?" Makarov muttered in a confused tone, as he quirked an eyebrow, "Who the hell could it be?"

"Yeah, everyone else is still fighting those soldiers." Natsu pointed out, walking up next to Seilah. He already knew who it was, but he didn't think it will change much anyway. Turning his head, he huffed, "That Idiot is going to get himself killed."

Makarov wiped his head toward the pink haired man, "Do you know who is this? It isn't Gildarts, is it?"

"Like hell, it is that old man." Natsu chuckled, "It looks like Mystogan has decided to take part in this battle..."

* * *

 ***Same Time: Fairy Tail's Guild***

* * *

"Oho, looks like things are starting to get interesting." Laxus muttered, watching a live feed of a tall, hooded figure slowly walking toward the Guild building, "Freed's enchantments were somehow stopped, and now Mystogan is here as well...Including me and Natsu, that makes all three of us Fairy Tail's top fighters...I guess it's a good thing Gildarts isn't going to be a factor because he would've been a huge thorn in my side..." As Laxus continued to monitor the live progress reports, a smirk spread across his face

* * *

 ***Five Minutes Later: Streets of Magnolia***

* * *

"Where is she hiding?" Erza said to herself, as she sprinted through a street full of destroyed buildings and stores, "Evergreen has to be around here somewhere." sighing, she decided to use one of Mirajane's insults for the woman. Doing her best to Mimick her rival, her nose wrinkling as she took a moment to sniff the air, "I can smell her cheap perfume."

Seconds later, Erza smirked as she sensed something rapidly approaching from behind her. Jumping from her spot, she looked down to see that several spears of light impaled into the ground where she had previously been standing. Looking upward, Erza wasn't surprised to see Evergreen standing on a nearby rooftop, "There she is. I guess Mirajane is useful at something."

* * *

 ***With Mirajane***

* * *

The white-haired demon suddenly looked up, "Why do I feel the urge to kill that red-haired whore?" she asked, much to the confusion of Freed who was preparing himself for the battle, "Oh, well I will kill her later." she decided before looking at the Green haired mage with a glint inside her eyes.

* * *

 ***Back with Erza***

* * *

"How dare you call my perfume cheap," Evergreen growled, as her brow twitched in irritation.

The red-haired beauty sweatdropped at the woman, she was just too easy, "That's what you're worried about?" Erza asked.

"No, I'm more concerned about how you managed to counter Freed's Magic." Evergreen said as she unfolded one of her fans, "And I was also wondering who it was who almost destroyed Freed's barrier." The only response Evergreen received from Erza was a fierce glare. Shrugging her shoulders, a smirk spread across Evergreen's face, "Well I guess it doesn't really matter. This makes things much more interesting."

"Enough of your childish games Evergreen." Erza said, sliding into a fighting stance, "Free Bisca right now, or I'm going to have to hurt you."

"You know, you've always irritated me...calling yourself Titania." Evergreen said, as her eyes narrowed menacingly, "I am the only queen of the fairies!"

"*Sigh* Fine, I guess you leave me no choice then," Erza said, equipping two swords into her hands. Before Erza could attack Evergreen, the scarlet-haired knight watched as the female member of the Raijinshū leaped into the air, doing several spins and spreading a powder-like substance, "What is this...dust?" The scarlet-haired knight's eyes widened when she saw a devious smirk spread across Evergreen's face.

"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" Evergreen exclaimed as she ignited the powder that surrounded Erza, causing a massive fireball. Landing on a water tower, Evergreen admired the explosion she had created. However, Evergreen wasn't surprised when Erza suddenly burst out of the cloud of smoke, completely unscathed. Leaping into the air, Evergreen barely managed to dodge Erza's swords, which sliced clean through the water tower, "Hah! That's Erza for you!"

"It wasn't very bright of you to show up first..." Erza said, leaping across the rooftops as she chased after Evergreen, "If I defeat you I can save Bisca."

"It's quite amusing that you think you can do that," Evergreen said with a smirk, as she raised her glasses, her eyes glowing. "I'll just turn you to stone!"

"That's not gonna work!" Erza exclaimed, closing her left eye and only leaving her artificial right eye open, Evergreen's eyes widened when she saw that Erza wasn't turning to stone. The self-proclaimed queen of the fairies leaned back and barely managed to dodge a series of slashes from Erza's swords. Landing on a rooftop, Evergreen did several backflips to put some distance between herself and Erza.

"I see now...that's how you managed to counter my magic...I had no idea that you had an artificial eye." Evergreen said as she came to a stop at the other end of the roof. Forming an 'X' with her arms, the air around Evergreen began to glimmer, "Then I suppose I'll have to use a different kind of magic. Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Thousands of needles made from magical energy formed around Evergreen, before firing at Erza, "Let's see if you can dodge my torrent of needles."

Erza raised her swords and began to cut her way through Evergreen's attack. Once Erza had closed the distance, she lunged towards Evergreen. But Evergreen quickly leaped into the air, sprouting fairy-like wings from her back and flying away from Erza, "Wait!"

"HA HA! Too slow, Erza!" Evergreen laughed, as she darted through the sky, still firing a barrage of needles at the scarlet-haired knight.

"Get back here!" Erza exclaimed, chasing after Evergreen and slashing her way through her needles, she did not want to use any more magic necessary against her, she needed it if she was going to ever fight Laxus.

"I'm impressed that you managed to avoid all my needles. You're actually pretty good." Evergreen said, as she turned her head to look back at Erza, who was quickly gaining ground on her, "However, how well will you do if I double them?"

Erza scoffed as she watched the number of needles being fired at her increased drastically. The scarlet-haired knight remembered the way Natsu attacked them, comparing the two attacks, it was like Evergreen's needles were going in slow motion.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! From now on the name Titania belongs to me! I am the one true fairy!" Evergreen laughed boisterously, as she continued to taunt Erza.

"Alright! I've had enough of this childish game!" Erza exclaimed, reeling back and hurling one of her swords at Evergreen. She threw the blade with extreme precision and with such speed that The sword cut a clear path through the needles and hit Evergreen as she was still flying through the air. Erza's sword caught the fabric of Evergreen's dress, the momentum behind the blade pinning her to a nearby wall. Another sword followed, pinning her to the other side.

"I-Impossible! How did you hit me when I was flying so fast!?" Evergreen exclaimed as she reached to grab the blade holding her in place. However, Evergreen quickly retracted her arm when two more blades impaled into the wall on both sides of her neck. One final sword came flying in and pinned Evergreen's other arm to the wall. Evergreen was shaking in her boots, as Erza placed the tip of her sword against her neck.

"Your actions were unforgivable, but you're still a member of Fairy Tail, and I will respect that." Erza said, lowering her blade, "If you want to call yourself Titania that badly, then go ahead; I don't even know who Now, stop this nonsense and return Bisca back to normal. If you do I won't have to harm you."

"Oho, aren't you being a little naive?" Evergreen asked as she mustered up all her remaining courage, "My Stone Eyes have another power, you know...remote control." With sweat pouring off her brow, an evil grin spread across Evergreen's face, "Now yield and prostrate yourself before me! If you do not then, that will be turned to dust!"

"*Sigh* I guess it's come to this..." Erza muttered, her body becoming engulfed in bright white light. When the light died down, Erza was equipped in her Heaven's Wheel armor, with sword floating in the air all around her. The scarlet-haired knight had a dark look in her eyes, as she glared at Evergreen, "If that's the way you want to do it...I guess winning or losing is more important than your own life. When I kill you, I will avenge the souls of those crumbled maidens."

Evergreen was shocked that her strategy didn't work, her face paled as sweat poured down on her face, "KYaaaaaaaaaaa!" Evergreen screamed frantically, as her eyes widened in fear, Evergreen's eyes began to glow for several moments, before they returned to normal, trying her hardest to turn Erza into stone as the woman approached her slowly, the sword following her movements.

As she closed her eyes, she missed the small smirk spreading across Erza's face. Evergreen was quite confused when nothing happened, but soon, Without warning, Erza's armored fist lashed out and struck Evergreen in the face, "Now that's how you do a real bluff..."

Evergreen trembled as she muttered, "I Surrender.…" her voice muffled by Erza's armored fist.

* * *

 ***At Natsu's home***

* * *

"As expected of Erza!" Makarov exclaimed as he saw the results of Erza's fight with Evergreen, "Now there is only Freed and Laxus left! Natsu, you-!" he was cut off mid-sentence as he turned toward the pink haired man, only to find him gone, his jaw dropped, "Where is-!"

Again, he was cut off as he heard an explosion, barely managing to shield himself, he looked, only for his eyes to widen as he saw Freed's barrier destroyed, small flames on it, "Natsu-sama decided to join the fight." Seilah spoke as she crossed her arms under her chest, in her signature posture. She smiled as she remembered Natsu's smirk of excitement before he blurred from beside her.

* * *

 ***Two minutes later***

* * *

Natsu's body was a complete blur as he passed through soldiers in Magnolia, as sooner as he passed a group, they would fell down, fists marks all over their bodies. The pink haired Dragon Slayer smirked smugly before he stopped in front of a massive group of soldiers, their number was incalculable. Some Fairy Tail members were having trouble with them as their Magics ran out and the number of Soldiers was too much. Natsu stepped forward, his smirked widening. "Hey!" he exclaimed, gaining their attention.

"Can I join In the Fun?"


End file.
